


Jasna Strona Miłości

by Jora_Calltrise



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ale też sporo fluffu, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin został stworzony, Autorka niczego nie żałuje, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Czyli Happy Ending, Czyli panowie będą się "zmieniać" ;), Kilka dramatycznych momentów, M/M, Od czasu do czasu porządna dawka humoru, Top Anakin Skywalker, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Wydarzenia do szóstego sezonu Wojen Klonów raczej się nie zmieniły, ale to nie skończy się tak, by wciąż ratować Obi-Wana, jak Zemsta Sithów, obikin, oni nie potrafią bez siebie żyć
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 154,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_Calltrise/pseuds/Jora_Calltrise
Summary: Jak to się stało, że Anakin Skywalker wylądował w łóżku z Obi-Wanem Kenobim? Znalezienie odpowiedzi na to pytanie nie jest proste. Młody Rycerz Jedi jeszcze nie wie, że ta sama droga, która zaprowadziła go w ramiona Mistrza, pomoże mu odkryć zupełnie nową, jasną stronę miłości…Prequel tego opowiadania... który można przeczytać, ale jego znajomość w żadnym wypadku nie jest konieczna do zrozumienia wydarzeń z "Jasnej Strony Miłości".
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 54
Kudos: 45





	1. Prawo Zemsty (Część 1) - Gniew

Anakin Skywalker złamał Kodeks Jedi.

Znaczy, dobra… jak już miał być ze sobą szczery, to łamał Kodeks Jedi _notorycznie_. Wcale nie trzeba daleko szukać, by znaleźć przykłady. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na ostatnie kilka lat: wymordowanie Tuskenów, potajemne małżeństwo, torturowanie jeńców wojennych w celu zdobycia informacji, obsesyjne poszukiwanie mordercy ukochanej żony celem dokonania na nim zemsty…

Tja, nie ma co ukrywać – gdy chodziło o łamanie Kodeksu Jedi, miał dość obszerną kartotekę. _Tym razem_ jednak przeszedł samego siebie! Przegiął. Za jednym zamachem złamał nie jedną, nie dwie, ale ze dwanaście (jeszcze nie skończył liczyć, więc ta liczba wciąż mogła wzrosnąć!) zasad ustanowionych przez swój Zakon.

Przespał się ze swoim byłym Mistrzem.

Tak, jak niewiarygodnie by to nie brzmiało – _przeleciał_ Obi-Wana Kenobiego.

A teraz siedział w barze, opróżniając już trzeci kieliszek i próbując odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, _jak to się, do cholery, stało?_ W sensie – zerżnięcie Obi-Wana, a nie szukanie odpowiedzi w alkoholu. Choć do tego drugiego też nie był przyzwyczajony. Znał o wiele lepsze sposoby na rozwiązywanie problemów, niż sięganie po procenty. Takie jak medytacja z Obi-Wanem, sparing z Obi-Wanem, wysłuchiwanie upierdliwych kazań Obi-Wana…

 _Seks z Obi-Wanem_ – wymruczał głosik w jego głowie.

Anakin wzdrygnął się. Podniósł mechaniczną dłoń, dając barmanowi znak, by polał mu więcej… _czegoś_. Anakin już zdążył zapomnieć, którą odmianę alkoholowego paskudztwa, właściwie pił. Niezbyt go to obchodziło.

\- Zaciążyłeś kogoś? – Rodianin w fikuśnym kapelusiku z piórkiem zagadał, nalewając trunek.

\- Co? – Anakin spytał głupio.

\- Zostałeś czyimś ojcem?

Młody mężczyzna potrząsnął głową, na co barman poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- A widzisz? Zawsze może być gorzej!

Fakt. Ciężko się z tym nie zgodzić. Jako Rycerz Jedi (i tak już znajdujący się na Czarnej Liście Rady z więcej niż jednego powodu) z nieślubnym dzieciakiem w drodze, Anakin miałby totalnie przerypane!

 _Koleś ma rację_ – zdecydował, biorąc kolejny łyk niebieskiego świństwa. – _Trzeba szukać pozytywów!_

Może i nie zdobędzie przez to pożądanych odpowiedzi… ale przynajmniej poprawi sobie humor i poczuje się odpowiednio _zmotywowany_! Podczas bitwy podobna strategia zwykle działała. Ahsoka często mawiała, że kiedy nic nie przychodzi do głowy, to lepiej po prostu…

 _Ahsoka!_

Skrzywił się. Rozmyślanie o dawnej Padawance, było ostatnią… naprawdę OSTATNIĄ rzeczą, której teraz potrzebował!

Pozytywy. Trzeba skupić się na pozytywach! Jakie są pozytywy jego najnowszego wykroczenia wobec Kodeksu Jedi?

 _Obi-Wan na pewno nie zajdzie w ciążę!_ – podsunął przytępiony przez alkohol umysł.

Czoło Anakina przylgnęło do zimnej szklanki, a on sam cicho parsknął. Haha, bardzo śmieszne! Ale dobra, zawsze to jakiś początek. Idziemy dalej.

_Byłeś na górze, więc przynajmniej nie boli cię tyłek._

No, choleeeeraaa, no! Tylko na tyle go stać? Na serio nie był w stanie wymyśleć niczego _poważnego?_

Zresztą, Obi-Wana też pewnie już nic nie boli. W końcu minął okrąglutki miesiąc, odkąd TO się stało. Okrąglutki miesiąc, a oni NADAL o Tym nie porozmawiali!

 _Pozytywy!_ \- skarcił samego siebie Anakin. – _Miały być pozytywy._

Poważne pozytywy. Takie, które _naprawdę_ mogłyby się przyczynić do rozwiązania problemu. Dać zagubionemu człowiekowi jakąś wskazówkę. Na pewno było coś takiego!

 _Do niczego go nie zmusiłeś_ – wewnętrzny głos młodego mężczyzny wreszcie zaczął brzmieć rozsądnie. – _Cała ta akcja miała miejsce za obopólną zgodą!_

Anakin wziął kolejny łyk swojego drinka, a smak, który poczuł na języku, pierwszy raz mu się spodobał.

Tak, to już był argument, którego mógłby się uchwycić. To na nim mógłby zacząć budować tratwę dla tonącego umysłu.

_Wiedział_ , że do niczego Obi-Wana nie przymusił, a to dawało mu ogromną ulgę. Nie żeby w ogóle brał pod uwagę możliwość wzięcia _kogokolwiek_ wbrew jego woli, ale… ale też _znał_ życie. Rozumiał, że były osoby, które tak naprawdę nie chciały seksu, ale kiedy przychodziło co do czego, nie odmawiały, bo nie były w stanie. _Nie dlatego,_ że nie były dość silne, by zepchnąć z siebie napalonego oblubieńca. Po prostu przegrywały walkę z pożądaniem. Oni sami myśleli „nie, nie, nie”, ale ich ciała krzyczały „tak, tak, tak!”

Czasem w starciu ciała z rozsądkiem, rozsądek ponosił sromotną klęskę. _I tyle._

Jednak w przypadku tego, co miało miejsce miesiąc temu, tak NIE było. Anakin wciąż nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, dlaczego przespał się z dawnym Mistrzem… ani _tym bardziej_ nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Obi-Wan przespał się _z nim_... ALE przynajmniej miał absolutną pewność, że decyzja każdego z nich nie była jedynie przegraną walką z pożądaniem.

Obi-Wan wyraził zgodę – i to, cholera, _wprost!_

No, może nie na głos, ale… ale zrobił to za pomocą swojej Więzi z Anakinem. Stanowczo i świadomie przekazał byłemu Padawanowi swoją myśl, a brzmiała ona wyraźnie „weź mnie”. A to było praktycznie to samo, co powiedzenie tego na głos!

Niemalże to samo. _Prawie_ to samo _._

Przy czym warto podkreślić, że nie dał tego Anakinowi do zrozumienia _raz!_ Nie. Żeby nie było – Anakin dał mu dobre kilka możliwości na wycofanie się. Za każdym razem, gdy mieli posunąć się o krok dalej, przerywał pieszczoty, patrzył Obi-Wanowi w oczy i w milczeniu dawał mu sygnał, że w każdej chwili mogą przerwać. Niech to! Patrząc wstecz, był pełen podziwu dla samego siebie, że dał byłemu Mistrzowi _aż tyle_ możliwości wycofania się, biorąc pod uwagę, jak _zajebiście_ był wtedy twardy!

I niech po tym wszystkim Obi-Wan Kenobi śmie powiedzieć, że Anakin Skywalker _nie umie_ nad sobą panować! Niech tylko spróbuje!

Pfft! Przecież już za samo to poświęcenie… za samo to, jak wiele razy gotów był zdradzić własnego fiuta z szacunku dla dawnego nauczyciela, powinien dostać specjalne odznaczenie! Albo tytuł Mistrza Jedi. Nie obraziłby się!

No chyyyyba, że Obi-Wan wyskoczy do niego z jakimś absurdalnym tekstem, w stylu, że jego zgoda wcale nie była „Oficjalną Zgodą”, no co ty, Anakin, ty naprawdę myślałeś, że te telepatyczne prośby były na serio, no przecież, żeby MNIE przelecieć, to trzeba mieć zgodę na piśmie! Z podpisami wszystkich członków Rady. I z błogosławieństwem od Yody.

Anakin WCIĄŻ brał pod uwagę możliwość, że może coś takiego usłyszeć. Serio. No może nie _dokładnie to_ , ale… no, coś w ten deseń. Że Obi-Wan „tak naprawdę na nic się nie zgodził” i tak dalej.

Zakładając, oczywiście, że Obi-Wan w ogóle zechce porozmawiać, o tym, co się stało. Bo miesiąc, kurde minął, a rozmowa nie nadchodziła! Anakin zacząłby podejrzewać, że jego Mistrz _zapomniał_ , ale ta możliwość zwyczajnie nie wchodziła w grę.

 _Nie mógł zapomnieć_ – całkowicie opróżniając szklankę, ponuro pomyślał młody mężczyzna. – _Ludzie nie zapominają ot tak, a już zwłaszcza NIE Jedi. A my byliśmy trzeźwi. Obaj._

No proszę i nawet znalazł kolejny pozytywny argument!

Chociaż, po dłuższym zastanowieniu, nie był pewien, czy cieszy się z tego konkretnego faktu. Kiedy uprawiało się seks pod wpływem alkoholu, to przynajmniej można było później _zwalić na alkohol._ Uznać całą sytuację za przygodę. Pomyłkę! Osobliwą kombinację procentów i przedłużającego się stresu.

Czysto teoretycznie, Kodeks Jedi nie zabraniał samego seksu. Zabraniał przywiązania. Głębszych uczuć do drugiej osoby.

I choć Anakin wiedział, że żaden członek Rady (łącznie z tym, którego przeleciał), otwarcie by się z nim nie zgodził, to wierzył w słuszność swojego rozumowania – sam seks z Obi-Wanem nie byłby złamaniem Kodeksu. Tu nie chodziło o seks. Chodziło o okoliczności, w jakich do niego doszło.

Może i zrobili to pod wpływem tak zwanej „chwili”, ale to nie była taka sama „chwila”, jak ta, która mogłaby mieć miejsce w ciemnym barze, takim jak ten.

To nie była chwila pod tytułem: „ach, jaki on przystojny, czemu nigdy tego nie zauważyłem, a co mi tam, mamy wojnę, to wezmę i to zrobię”.

Nie. Ta chwila była efektem czegoś, co kumulowało się przez rok. A zaczęło się od…

No właśnie. Od czego właściwie się zaczęło? Od momentu, w którym Anakin wreszcie uwolnił Obi-Wana z rąk tego ohydnego łowcy nagród? A może jeszcze wcześniej – gdy zrozumiał, że nie tylko pozwoli mordercy swojej żony żyć, ale wręcz _ocali mu życie_ , po to, by ocalić Obi-Wana? Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że mszcząc się za śmierć ukochanej osoby, jak idiota naraził życie kogoś _równie_ bliskiego? Gdy zrezygnował z zemsty na rzecz… _miłości?_

Obiecując sobie, że to będzie ostatnia szklanka, Anakin poprosił barmana o więcej alkoholu.

_Nareszcie._ Zrozumiał już, co musi zrobić. Wiedział, gdzie leżała odpowiedź.

Będzie to w cholerę nieprzyjemne, ale będzie musiał wrócić pamięcią do momentu, gdy to wszystko się zaczęło. Zanalizować każde istotne zdarzenie – wszystko, co mogło stanowić punkt zwrotny, w jego relacjach z Obi-Wanem. A potem krok po kroku ustalić, jak doszło do Chwili Uniesienia.

Śmierć Padme…

Anakin pociągnął łyk trunku i uśmiechnął się ponuro.

Nieprawdopodobne, że dzisiaj, teraz… że nastał w jego życiu etap, gdy był w stanie myśleć o stracie ukochanej kobiety i jedynie słyszeć w oddali echo dawnego cierpienia. Dokładnie tak samo miał z dotykaniem miejsca, w którym ucięto mu rękę. Pamiętał ból bardzo wyraźnie, ale już go nie czuł. No, może trochę – w wyobraźni.

Ale nie zawsze tak było. Jeszcze rok temu nie wierzył, że kiedykolwiek dojdzie do porządku dziennego z tym, co się stało.

Dokładnie rok temu Padme pojechała na misję dyplomatyczną i zginęła z rąk łowcy nagród. Została zastrzelona przez niejakiego Futtę Rourke’a – przez kolesia, o którym nikt wcześniej nawet nie słyszał!

Anakin poczuł jej śmierć poprzez Moc, ale został o wszystkim oficjalnie poinformowany dopiero tydzień po zdarzeniu. Bo niby jak miałby się dowiedzieć od razu, gdy był zajęty toczeniem cholernych Wojen Klonów? No a kiedy wreszcie się dowiedział, to… to…

Wziął kolejny łyk niebieskiego paskudztwa i już któryś z kolei raz poczuł na języku nieprzyjemną gorycz.

Cóż za ironia. Minął rok od tamtego zdarzenia, a tym, co powodowało nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku nie była sama śmierć Padme, ale wspomnienie jego własnego zachowania. Nie da się ukryć – zachowywał się wtedy wobec Obi-Wana jak skończony fiut.

Nie, zaraz. Uściślijmy – nie _tylko_ wobec Obi-Wana. Anakin nikogo nie dyskryminował. Po tym, jak zginęła jego ukochana, był takim samym wrednym chujem wobec wszystkich.

A nawet _jeśli_ Obi-Wana dręczył bardziej, to nie dlatego że jakoś szczególnie go wyróżnił, ale tylko z tego względu, że upierdliwiec właził mu w drogę częściej niż inni. Martwił się, zasłaniał własnym ciałem na polu bitwy, świecił oczami przed Radą Jedi, proponował sparingi, z których ledwo uchodził z życiem… i robił jeszcze masę innych rzeczy, których pogrążeni w żałobie, oszalali ze złości młodzi mężczyźni nie mieli w zwyczaju doceniać. Czy Anakin go o to prosił? Nie. I właśnie dlatego usprawiedliwiał wszystkie kierowane w stronę Obi-Wana złośliwości stwierdzeniem „mógł się nie wtrącać, dupek jeden”.

Wtedy jeszcze nie określał własnego zachowania jako „bycia zafiksowanym na punkcie zemsty gnojkiem”. W swoim mniemaniu, mógłby rozpieprzyć połowę Galaktyki i byłoby to w pełni usprawiedliwione. Co tam Galaktyka, gdy Padme zginęła? Co tam Obi-Wan i jego głupia troska, gdy Anakin marzył jedynie o dopadnięciu Futty i zabiciu go w najbardziej sadystyczny sposób jaki kiedykolwiek istniał? Co tam obowiązki Jedi, gdy miał obowiązek zemsty wobec ukochanej żony?

Po raz pierwszy w życiu poważnie rozważał odejście z Zakonu – nie zrobił tego, wyłącznie dlatego, że mu się to _nie opłacało._ Bez przywilejów Generała Jedi nie mógłby swobodnie przemieszczać się po Galaktyce i szukać przeklętego łowcy nagród. Postanowił dalej robić to samo, a w wolnych chwilach „po cichu” prowadzić śledztwo. Mógł zaczekać z pokazaniem Jedi środkowego palca do czasu ukręcenia Futcie jego przeklętego łba. Mówił sobie, że póki co będzie udawał grzecznego chłopca i dopiero PO upierdoleniu skończonego skurwysyna, spakuje manatki i się pożegna.

Świetny plan. Co mogło pójść nie tak?

Nic, zupełnie nic. Tylko szkoda, że dwa miesiące po śmierci Padme wygadał się ze wszystkiego Obi-Wanowi.

I to nie tylko z planów wobec Futty. Dosłownie – ze WSZYSTKIEGO. Włączając w to sekretne małżeństwo i zamiar odejścia z Zakonu. Wygadał się dawnemu Mistrzowi tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że tamten już od dawna wszystko podejrzewał.

Anakin powiedział mu wtedy tyle _potwornych_ rzeczy. Potwornych i nieprawdziwych. Wrócił pamięcią do tamtej rozmowy…

**Około 10 miesięcy temu**

\- Anakinie, proszę…

\- Daj mi spokój!

Niezrażony agresywnym tonem dawnego Padawana, Obi-Wan Kenobi pozostał na miejscu. Stał sztywno jak słup i wpatrywał się w plecy Anakina, który odmawiał oderwania wzroku od zawartości datapada. Na ekranie wyświetlały się informacje o ostatnich działaniach Futty Rourke’a. A także informacje o jego powiązaniach. Mnóstwo, mnóstwo informacji!

\- Anakinie – w głosie Obi-Wana zabrzmiała pierwsza nuta błagania. – Po raz kolejny proszę: zostaw tego człowieka _w spokoju!_ Od dwóch miesięcy nic innego nie robisz, tylko obsesyjnie go szukasz. Toczymy wojnę! Wiele osób na ciebie liczy, polega na tobie… Wiem, że nawet po tym, co się stało, nie przestało ci na nich zależeć.

Anakin zacisnął zęby. Po co w ogóle posiadać własną kwaterę w Świątyni Jedi, gdy nie mógł w niej mieć nawet odrobiny świętego spokoju?! Tęsknił za apartamentem, który dzielił z Padme. Ale przecież nie mógł zgłosić się po spadek, bo musiałby otwarcie przyznać, że byli małżeństwem. Co prawda Palpatine dowiedział się o potajemnym ślubie i zaoferował mu pomoc, ale świeżo owdowiały Rycerz Jedi uznał, że przyjęcie jej byłoby zbyt ryzykowne.

Generał Skywalker dziedziczący luksusowy apartament po Senator Amidali – jak by to wyglądało? 

\- Anakinie…

Usłyszenie swojego imienia po raz trzeci… A przede wszystkim usłyszenie tego _łagodnego i cierpliwego_ tonu po raz trzeci było kroplą, której słoik cierpliwości Anakina nie był już w stanie pomieścić.

Odwrócił się w stronę dawnego Mistrza i posłał mu tak groźne spojrzenie, że tamten cofnął się o krok.

\- Ty w ogóle słyszysz samego siebie, Obi-Wan? – Anakin warknął ostrym jak brzytwa tonem. – Ty w ogóle słyszałeś, co JA mówiłem? Nie zauważyłeś, że przed chwilą powiedziałem ci o potajemnym związku małżeńskim i o planach opuszczenia Zakonu? A może miałeś nagły napad głuchoty?! Bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że usłyszałeś o tym wszystkim i jak gdyby nigdy nic walisz mi kazania o moich obowiązkach, choć powinieneś już dawno domyślić się, gdzie mam ochotę je wsadzić! Nie obraź się, ale siedzisz tu odrobinę za długo. Nie uważasz, że to właściwy moment, by pobiec do swoich sztywniackich koleżków z Rady i czym prędzej donieść im o moich licznych wykroczeniach wobec Kodeksu?

\- Jak możesz? – Obi-Wan wyszeptał drżącym głosem. – Anakin, przecież… Powinieneś wiedzieć, że ja nigdy bym ciebie…

\- No nie gadaj, serio? – młodszy z mężczyzn kpiąco parsknął. – TY byś mnie nie wydał? W życiu bym się nie domyślił. Wygląda na to, że musisz wpisać samemu sobie naganę. Będzie uroczo wyglądała w twoim czyściutkim i bielutkim Dzienniczku Wzorowego Jedi.

Choć dziewięćdziesiąt procent Galaktyki spieprzałyby już, gdzie pieprz rośnie, Kenobi zdecydował się na krok do przodu. Stał teraz na tyle blisko Anakina, że mógłby położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu. Zaczął nawet ostrożnie unosić rękę, ale kiedy zobaczył ostrzegawczy wzrok drugiego mężczyzny, zatrzymał ją i opuścił.

\- Nie jestem idealnym Jedi – gdy to mówił, w jego błękitnych oczach odbijał się ból. – A ty nie jesteś _złym_ Jedi. Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam.

\- To _najgówniańsze_ kłamstwo, jakie kiedykolwiek od ciebie usłyszałem.

\- Anakin, proszę! Wiem, że teraz jesteś wściekły, ale gdy za parę lat spojrzysz wstecz, zrozumiesz, że wcale _nie chciałeś_ dopaść Rourke’a.

\- Założymy się?

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś zafiksowanym na punkcie zemsty człowiekiem, za jakiego próbujesz teraz uchodzić. Nie jesteś taki.

Z ust Anakina wyszedł zimny śmiech.

\- Och, nie jestem? Naprawdę? A co ty o mnie _wiesz?_ Wydaje ci się, że skoro przygarnąłeś mnie po śmierci Qui-Gona, a potem jeszcze wychowałeś mnie, by twojemu martwemu Mistrzowi nie było przykro, to tak świetnie mnie poznałeś, tak?

\- Opiekowałem się tobą nie tylko ze względu na… - Obi-Wan zaczął tłumaczyć łamiącym się głosem, lecz dawny Padawan nie dał mu dokończyć.

\- Powiem ci, jaki jestem… jaki NAPRAWDĘ jestem! Powiem ci, co zrobiłem, gdy ty byłeś zbyt zajęty byciem wzorowym Jedi!

Bez ostrzeżenia złapał Obi-Wana za przód tuniki i brutalnie go do siebie przyciągnął. A potem pochylił się i wyszeptał byłemu Mistrzowi do ucha prawdę o ludziach pustyni.

Cieszył się, że nie widzi wyrazu twarzy Kenobiego, bo nawet teraz, gdy zachowywał się jak bezlitosny dupek, bał się tego, co mógłby zobaczyć. Co ostatecznie i tak _zobaczy_ , gdy wreszcie odsunie się od Obi-Wana.

Słowa wychodziły z jego własnych ust, ale czuł się tak, jakby wypowiadał je ktoś inny. Jakby zupełnie obcy człowiek ze szczegółami opowiadał o tym, jak w dzikim szale zarżnął każdego mężczyznę w obozie Tuskenów. Każdą kobietę. Każde dziecko. _Wszystkich!_

Mówienie o tym bolało nawet jego i aż strach pomyśleć, jak bardzo raniło Obi-Wana.

Anakin miał swoje powody, by tak długo ukrywać tę sprawę przed dawnym mentorem. Nie chodziło nawet o Kodeks. Racjonalna część niego wiedziała, że Kenobi powiedział prawdę i by go nie wydał. Ani w sprawie małżeństwa, ani w jakiejkolwiek innej. Ta sama, prawdziwa, ale teraz głęboko ukryta część Anakina nie chciała nic powiedzieć, bo wiedziała, że Obi-Wan będzie się niepotrzebnie obwiniał. Pod więcej niż jednym względem. Z pewnością poczuje, że zawiódł jako Mistrz i przyjaciel. Anakin za wszelką cenę chciał go chronić przed tymi uczuciami – prawdziwy, dobry Anakin.

Bo ten drugi Anakin, zrozpaczony po śmierci żony, nie miał dla Kenobiego żadnej litości.

Bolało? I bardzo dobrze! Miało boleć.

W końcu limit potwornych słów się wyczerpał i Anakin odsunął się od Obi-Wana. Dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści, a wzrok wbity w podłogę. Mimo całej złości i goryczy, nie miał odwagi spojrzeć dawnemu Mistrzowi w oczy. I, choć nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, czuł, że w jego własnych oczach gromadzi się wilgoć.

 _No świetnie –_ Anakin pomyślał z goryczą. – _Tego tylko brakowało, bym zaczął przy nim ryczeć!_

Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak upokorzony.

Obi-Wan przez długi czas się nie odzywał, ale nie szkodzi, bo jego oddech mówił sam za siebie. Anakin jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, by ktoś tak _głośno_ oddychał. Albo, by czyjeś oddechy były przepełnione takim bólem.

Wreszcie rozległo się głośne przełknięcie śliny, a potem cichutkie pytanie:

\- Dlaczego?

W pierwszym odruchu Skywalker miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem.

_„Dlaczego?” On serio o to pyta? Serio tego NIE wie?_

Odpowiedź była przecież oczywista.

\- Zabili moją mamę – Anakin wyszeptał drżącym głosem. – A wcześniej oni ją… - nie zdołał powiedzieć tego na głos. – _Czułem_ to, co jej zrobili. Gdy ostatni raz trzymałem ją w ramionach, _czułem to!_ Wszystko. Gdybym mógł, zadźgałbym te uczucia… zabiłbym wszystko, co jest wewnątrz mnie. Ale tak się nie da. Cóż, może ci inni, lepsi Jedi potrafią, ale ja nie umiem. Próbowałeś mnie nauczyć, ale nie opanowałem tego, bo byłem za głupi. Nie mogłem zabić tego, co było we mnie, więc zabijałem wszystko, co było na zewnątrz. Słyszałem głos Qui-Gona…

Na moment zamknął oczy. Po policzku spłynęła mu pojedyncza łza. Powtarzając sobie, że musi wziąć się w garść, uchylił powieki i mówił dalej:

\- Słyszałem jego głos… jakby z oddali. Krzyczał, bym przestał… Krzyczał… Słyszałem jego głośne i rozpaczliwe „nie!” Nie wiem, czy tam był, czy go nie było, czy to był tylko wymysł mojej popapranej wyobraźni, ale próbował mnie powstrzymać. Bez skutku. Te pierdolone uczucia… machałem mieczem jak opętany, a wciąż nie mogłem ich zabić.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem, byś zabijał swoje uczucia, Anakinie – przez mgłę upokorzenia i bólu przebił się cichy głos Obi-Wana.

Anakin zdziwił się, nie słysząc ze strony mężczyzny nawet cienia pretensji. Ani potępienia, którego tak bardzo się obawiał.

Wsłuchał się w więź pomiędzy sobą i Obi-Wanem – więź, która istniała w Mocy nawet po tym, gdy przestali być Mistrzem i Padawanem. Nie wszyscy uczniowi zachowywali więź z nauczycielami po obcięciu warkoczyka. Jednak Anakin i Obi-Wan od zawsze byli prawie jak jedna osoba, niezależnie od tego, co się między nimi działo.

Teraz również.

Anakin wreszcie znalazł nazwę dla uczucia, które uchwycił zarówno w głosie jak i w więzi.

„Wyrzuty sumienia”.

No tak, to tak bardzo w stylu Obi-Wana. Jak zawsze perfekcyjny Jedi! To Anakin był mordercą, który zabił z zemsty, a Obi-Wan obwiniał za to wszystko siebie.

Kolejne słowa Kenobiego nie były żadnych zaskoczeniem.

\- To przeze mnie uznałeś, że uczucia koniecznie trzeba zabić. Że nie można radzić sobie w nimi w inny sposób.

\- Tak, to przez ciebie – wysyczał Anakin.

Wreszcie podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na byłego mentora. Pomyślał, że nie widział na twarzy Obi-Wana takiego bólu od czasu śmierci Qui-Gona. Przez jeden króciutki racjonalny moment spróbował nad sobą zapanować, powstrzymać cisnące się na usta słowa – za nic nie chciał krzywdzić tak bliskiego sobie człowieka bardziej, niż już to zrobił.

Jednak jego ogarnięte szałem Ja miało na ten temat inne zdanie. Chciało doprowadzić Obi-Wana do takiego stanu, by cierpiał równie mocno, co Anakin. Albo bardziej. 

\- To przez ciebie zginęła moja mama – warknął młody mężczyzna. – Od początku mówiłem, że coś jej grozi. Miałem sny, pamiętasz?! Opowiadałem ci o nich, a ty je _zbagatelizowałeś!_ Powiedziałeś, że to nic, że tylko mi się wydaje, że to minie… No to, kurwa, minęło! Moja mama _nie żyje!_ Zdążyłem zamienić z nią może dwa zdania, zanim umarła mi w ramionach. To PRZEZ CIEBIE, bo nie uwierzyłeś mi i zbyt późno pojechałem ją ratować!

Wiedział, że to nieprawda. W rzeczywistości wcale tak nie myślał.

Miewał różne sny – a tylko niektóre z nich okazywały się prorocze. Inne były zwykłymi koszmarami. Kiedy śnił o mamie, z początku sam nie wiedział, z czym mam do czynienia. I nigdy tak naprawdę nie powiedział do Obi-Wana:

„Polećmy na Tatooine i to sprawdźmy.”

W głębi serca wiedział, że Obi-Wan by na to przystał. Gdyby Anakin dał mu do zrozumienia, że naprawdę się boi, Obi-Wan zabrałby go na Tatooine.

Ale teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Liczyła się tylko satysfakcja, którą czuła Ciemna Strona Skywalkera. Sądziła, że dopięła swego, a mimo to Kenobi wciąż znalazł sposób, by ją wkurzyć. Głośno przełknął ślinę i spojrzał dawnemu Padawanowi w oczy.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał.

 _Że co? Przeprasza?!_ – oburzył się Mroczny Anakin. – _Żadnych wyjaśnień w stylu „ja wcale nie chciałem” albo „nie mogłem wiedzieć, że coś takiego się wydarzy”. Godzi się ze stwierdzeniem, że to jego wina i tak po prostu przeprasza?!_

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że cię wtedy zawiodłem… - Obi-Wan ciągnął słabym głosem, kierując zamglony wzrok na podłogę. – Chciałem przeprosić cię za to dużo wcześniej. Powinienem to zrobić zaraz po tamtym zdarzeniu, ale… Widziałem, jak straszne cierpiałeś, więc nie chciałem wspominać o tym jako pierwszy i… Sądziłem, że ty o tym wspomnisz, gdy będziesz gotowy… A gdy nie wspominałeś, uznałem, że może lepiej nie rozgrzebywać rany i…

Na Moc. Anakin jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by Obi-Wan był tak roztrzęsiony, by z tak wielkim trudem formułował zdania. Jakaś część Skywalkera pragnęła w tej chwili odepchnąć Ciemną Stronę i po prostu Kenobiego przytulić.

Obi-Wan wreszcie spojrzał Anakinowi w oczy.

\- No a potem… potem zacząłem myśleć, że może już mi wybaczyłeś – dokończył, głośno przełykając ślinę.

 _Nie było czego wybaczać_ – pomyślała Jasna Strona.

\- Nigdy ci nie wybaczyłem – głośno i bezlitośnie zaanonsowała Ciemna Strona.

Z miną człowieka pogodzonego z ogłoszonym wyrokiem, Obi-Wan zamknął oczy i opuścił głowę.

Mroczny Anakin miał ochotę złamać mu kark. Ten dupek niczego mu nie ułatwiał… Czemu się nie tłumaczy, do cholery?! Czemu zachowuje się pokornie, jak pies z podkulonym ogonem, zamiast pokazać, że jest godny tytułu Mistrza Jedi i bronić swoich racji?! Choćby tego pierdolonego Kodeksu, złamanego przez byłego Padawana w najgorszy możliwy sposób!

Tego konkretnego wykroczenia, nawet Anakin nie mógł sobie darować. Nie żałował małżeństwa, ani niczego innego, ale gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, nie zabiłby Tuskenów.

Jak żyć, gdy jest się dzieciobójcą? Co z tego, że te dzieci wyrosłyby na morderców i gwałcicieli? Co z tego, że od maleńkości uczono ich trzymać broń i atakować wszystko, co się rusza? Dzieciobójca to dzieciobójca.

Po policzku Anakina spłynęła druga łza. O ile to możliwe, wydała mu się jeszcze chłodniejsza od poprzedniej.

\- Obwiniałem cię o to przez wiele lat – mruknął do Obi-Wana. – Nigdy ci nie wybaczyłem. Nie powiedziałem ci tego, tylko dlatego, że bardziej mi było wstyd za siebie. Za to, co zrobiłem.

Gówno prawda. Za nic Kenobiego nie obwiniał, a nie powiedział mu, bo śmiertelnie bał się jego reakcji.

Racjonalna część jego stwierdziłaby, że nie zasługuje na tak wyrozumiałą reakcję ze strony Obi-Wana. Albo na to, jak Obi-Wan na niego teraz patrzył – jakby Anakin wciąż był tym samym człowiekiem. Tym samym, niepokornym, ukochanym chłopcem, którego Obi-Wan uczył przez tyle lat.

Kenobi ponownie wyciągnął dłoń w stronę dawnego Padawana. Że też nie bał się tego zrobić… że też nie brzydził się go dotykać.

Twarde od trzymania miecza świetlnego palce musnęły ludzkie przedramię Skywalkera. Dla Anakina było to jak kopnięcie prądu elektrycznego. Zarówno w dobrym jak i złym znaczeniu.

\- Czujesz wstyd, bo jesteś dobrym człowiekiem – Obi-Wan powiedział cicho. – Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Anakinie. I dobrym… _bardzo_ dobrym Jedi. Jeden czyn tego nie przekreśla.

Przed śmiercią żony Anakin oddałby wszystko, by usłyszeć te konkretne słowa. I zrobiłby absolutnie wszystko, by usłyszeć je właśnie od Obi-Wana. Na moment zapomniał o złości i zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego tak długo trzymał incydent z Tuskenami w sekrecie.

\- Padme mówiła, że powinienem ci powiedzieć – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do Obi-Wana.

\- Wiedziała? – rudy mężczyzna spytał łagodnie.

\- Nie odrzuciła mnie, po tym, co zrobiłem – Anakin przypomniał sobie, że miał być wściekły i posłał dawnemu mentorowi pełne jadu spojrzenie. – Nie odrzuciła mnie, tak jak zrobiliby to inni. Tak jak TY byś to zrobił!

\- Nie odrzuciłbym cię.

Skywalker miał już na końcu języka ostre i niesprawiedliwe „Akurat!”, ale przypomniał sobie Padme wypowiadającą imię Obi-Wana i powstrzymał się.

\- Powiedziała to samo – oznajmił, zaciskając zęby z frustracji. – Stwierdziła, że na pewno byś mnie nie obwiniał. Namawiała mnie, bym powiedział ci o wszystkim… Nie tylko o Tuskenach. O naszym małżeństwie również. Wciąż powtarzała, że znasz mnie tak dobrze, że pewnie i tak wiesz… Albo się domyślasz. 

Poczuł, że palce Obi-Wana zaciskają się na jego przedramieniu. Podniósł mechaniczną dłoń, zakrył nią oczy i zarechotał zimnym, pozbawionym radości śmiechem.

To takie, kurwa, _zabawne_ , że rozpieprzał sobie życie, by zemścić się za śmierć Padme, a teraz czuł się tak niewyobrażalnie wściekły na tę kobietę. Miał wrażenie, jakby stała przed nim i się z nim kłóciła. Niemal mógł ją zobaczyć.

\- Zawsze brała _twoją_ stronę! – odsunął dłoń od twarzy i gniewnie spojrzał w zdumione oczy Obi-Wana. – Ilekroć na ciebie narzekałem, ZAWSZE cię broniła. Byliście w jakiejś, kurwa, zmowie?! Oboje uparliście się, że zrobicie ze mnie dobrego człowieka, nie przyjmując do wiadomości, jak bardzo jestem popieprzony! Czasem waliliście do mnie tak podobne teksty, że już nawet nie pamiętałem, co usłyszałem od kogo… jak jakieś pieprzone _bliźnięta!_ Padme bez przerwy mówiła, że nikomu nie zależy na mnie tak bardzo jak tobie. Rzucała nawet różne pochrzanione dowcipy, że gdyby jej nie było, to pewnie ty zostałbyś moją żoną. Szkoda, że nie pożyła dłużej, by poznać cię tak dobrze jak ja… Może wtedy nie wygadywałaby takich głupot! W jednym miała rację: _nigdy_ cię nie słuchałem. Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że wybijesz mi z głowy plan zabicia Futty!

Po tych słowach wyrwał przedramię z uścisku Obi-Wana, posłał dawnemu Mistrzowi jeszcze jedno wściekłe łypnięcie, po czym wrócił do swojego datapada. Stał z oczami wlepionymi w ekran, cierpliwie czekając na odgłos kroków i dźwięk zamykanych drzwi.

Jednak Obi-Wan nie ruszył się z miejsca. Uparty sukinsyn!

\- Ona by tego nie chciała, Anakinie – po pewnym czasie padło łagodne stwierdzenie.

Anakin wyobraził sobie, że używa Mocy, by cisnąć natrętem o ścianę. Wadą tego rozwiązania było to, że w miejscu takim jak Świątynia Jedi nie zdołałby zrobić tego niepostrzeżenie.

Do diabła, on tylko chciał, by ten bałwan wreszcie sobie poszedł! Już nawet nie chciał ranić go, ani się na nim wyżywać. Chciał tylko pozbyć się go z pokoju i wrócić do tropienia Futty. Postanowił spróbować innej taktyki. 

\- „Nie chciałaby tego” – powtórzył, ładując w te słowa tyle sarkazmu, ile się dało. – Jaki ograny tekst! Tylko na tyle stać Wielkiego Negocjatora? Wyciągnąłeś to zdanie z pierdolonego podręcznika? A może z jakiegoś pseudoromantycznego holofilmu? Gdy Padme udało się zmusić mnie, byśmy jakiś obejrzeli, zawsze padały tam właśnie tego typu teksty. Daruj, Obi-Wan, ale ona _nie żyje!_ Opinie martwych ludzi nie mają dla mnie znaczenia – dokończył z goryczą.

Kenobi przez chwilę milczał.

\- Żadna z osób, które cię kochają, by tego nie chciała – powiedział w końcu. – Żadna.

Anakin poczuł się nagle niewyobrażalnie smutny. Dłoń z datapadem opadła i zawisła wzdłuż smukłego ciała. Na zmarszczone czoło opadło smętnie kilka jasnobrązowych kosmyków.

\- Osób, które mnie kochały, już nie ma na tym świecie – już zupełnie nie przejmując się spływającymi po policzkach łzami, wycedził Skywalker.

\- Ja cię kocham, Anakinie – padło cichutkie stwierdzenie.

Przekonany, że to zdanie było jedynie efektem jego wyobraźni, Anakin powoli odwrócił się do dawnego Mistrza.

Obi-Wan wpatrywał się w podłogę w taki sposób, jakby leżało tam smutne, marniejące stworzenie. Patrzył z taką desperacją, jakby od jakiegoś czasu próbował tego kogoś reanimować, uleczyć, ale nic nie działało i zaczynał już tracić siły. Aż w końcu postanowił zrezygnować z tradycyjnych metod i po prostu błagać skrzywdzoną istotę, by jakoś… jakimś cudem przeżyła.

Tą istotą mogła być Jasna Strona Anakina.

\- Wiem, że moja miłość nie zastąpi ci miłości żony, którą straciłeś… - Obi-Wan mówił dalej, drżącym i wyczerpanym głosem. - Ani miłości twojej mamy… ani Ahsoki… ani kogokolwiek innego, ale… Ale to zawsze miłość, Anakinie. Nikogo ważnego, bo tylko twojego beznadziejnego mentora, który nigdy cię nie rozumiał, ale może wystarczy, byś nie czuł się sam… być poczuł się chociaż trochę lepiej. Proszę, nie myśl, że nikomu na tobie nie zależy. Naprawdę cię kocham, Anakinie. I nie sądzę, bym mógł kiedykolwiek przestać.

Anakin słuchał tego z mokrymi policzkami i błękitnymi oczami zastygłymi w przytępionym zdumieniu. Były to oczy człowieka, który boi się wyrazić jakiekolwiek emocje, bo nie wie, czy to, na co patrzy, dzieje się naprawdę.

Już wcześniej wiedział, że Obi-Wan go kochał. I że on kochał Obi-Wana. Miłość pojawiła się w ich relacjach równie szybko co pierwsze kłótnie – a była tak _oczywista_ , że żadnemu z nich nigdy nawet nie przyszło do głowy, by się nad nią zastanawiać. Albo, by zadać sobie pytanie, jaką teraz miała formę – czy była bardziej braterska, przyjacielska, czy jakaś jeszcze inna. Bo niby po co mieliby w to wnikać? Dwaj faceci ryzykują dla siebie życie na polu bitwy, dogryzają sobie, czasem się posprzeczają i przy okazji się kochają – pfft, wielkie rzeczy! W jakim celu mieliby to roztrząsać? To tak, jakby zaczęli się nagle zastanawiać, dlaczego Anakin odczuwał zboczoną przyjemność w łamaniu wszystkich możliwych przepisów galaktycznego ruchu drogowego, gdy blady ze strachu i złości Obi-Wan siedział obok niego na siedzeniu dla pasażera. Takich rzeczy się NIE analizowało! Po prostu przyjmowało się do wiadomości, że te rzeczy miały miejsce. I tyle.

Szok nie wziął się z tego, że Anakin nie wiedział o miłości Obi-Wana. Nawet nie z tego, że Obi-Wan powiedział o tej miłości na głos – robił to już wcześniej, choć okazje można było policzyć na palcach jednej ręki.

Tu chodziło o ton. O powagę. A także o Przywiązanie przez wielkie P, czyli najgroźniejszą i najstraszliwszą przewinę z Kodeksu Jedi.

Właśnie TO było szokujące. Że Obi-Wan… _Obi-Wan Chodząca Wzorowość Kenobi_ przyznał się nie do JAKIEJŚ miłości, ale właśnie do tej konkretnej miłości zabranianej przez Zakon. Gdyby powiedział, że kocha Anakina z nutą żartobliwości, tak jak robił to wiele razy przedtem, nie byłoby to nic nadzwyczajnego. Ale że tak _wprost?_ Pełna powaga i w ogóle?

Jakże łatwo byłoby teraz wtulić się w Obi-Wana. Objąć to szczupłe ciało, oprzeć podbródek o muskularny bark, poczuć na policzku przyjemne łaskotanie rudej brody i tak stać bez słowa.

Ale Anakin nie mógł tego zrobić, bo wciąż nie pozbył się Nieprzyjemnego Siebie. Jego wściekłe, oszalałe po śmierci Padme Ja chciało tylko palić i niszczyć. Musiało się na czymś wyładować, musiało znaleźć ujście! Sprawienie samemu sobie bólu nie wystarczało, więc trzeba było zadać ból komuś innemu.

Obi-Wan nie zrobił nic złego. On po prostu „był pod ręką”.

\- I co z tego, że mnie kochasz? – nie poznając własnego głosu, wysyczał Anakin. – Kodeks Jedi kochasz _bardziej._ Nie obchodzi mnie twoja głupia miłość na pół gwizdka! Nie obchodzi mnie miłość, która pozwala ci jedynie poklepać mnie po plecach, albo palnąć mi kazanie, ale nie pozwala ci zrobić _niczego_ , co by sprawiło, że rzeczywiście poczułbym się kochany! Taka miłość to NIE jest miłość, ale jakaś gówniana namiastka uczucia!

\- N-nie… nie każdy kocha w taki sam sposób, jak ty, Anakinie – Obi-Wan dukał każde słowo z wyraźnym trudem. – Nie każdy okazuje miłość tak… tak otwarcie i z pasją. Nie znałem Padme tak dobrze jak ty, ale wiem, że różniliście się od siebie. Ona _też_ nie była tak wylewną osobą jak ty. I ze szczerego serca mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie kwestionowałeś jej miłości, tak jak teraz kwestionujesz moją. Bo jeśli kiedykolwiek to zrobiłeś, to naprawdę cud, że tyle z tobą wytrzymała i…

Nie dokończył zdania, gdyż został nagle złapany za gardło i przyciśnięty do ściany. Anakin nie próbował go dusić – jedynie wbijał paznokcie w miękką skórę, tak by sprawić lekki ból. Był _wściekły._

Obi-Wan zupełnie przypadkiem trafił w czuły punkt. Nie mógł tego wiedzieć, ale tuż przed śmiercią Padme, ona i Anakin pokłócili się. Oczywiście przez cholernego Clovisa - patrząc wstecz, trzeba było całkowicie gnoja ubić, zamiast ograniczyć się do delikatnego oklepania mu buźki. Ale już mniejsza o tę kanalię. On był tylko punktem wyjścia – natomiast kulminacją kłótni był argument, że Amidala nie poświęcała ukochanemu dość czasu, i że Republika była dla niej ważniejsza małżeństwa. Nie była to awantura, po której nie zdołaliby się pogodzić, ale… nie pogodzili się, ponieważ Padme _zginęła._

Obmyślanie zemsty na Futcie pomagało owdowiałemu Jedi oderwać myśli od faktu, że kiedy ostatni raz widział swoją żonę, obrzucali się pretensjami.

Obi-Wan mu o tym przypomniał. Musiał za to zapłacić!

\- A wiesz, co _dla mnie_ jest pierdoloną tajemnicą? – Anakin wycedził z czołem kilka centymetrów od czoła dawnego Mistrza. – Jakim cudem _Satine_ poleciała na kogoś takiego jak ty? Co ona widziała w takiej _zimnej rybie_ bez uczuć, która potrafi wydukać słowo „kocham cię”, tylko wtedy, gdy druga osoba jest o włos od śmierci? A nie, zapomniałem, wyznajesz miłość jeszcze po to, by powstrzymać kogoś przed morderstwem. Tak czy siak, jesteś _żałosny!_ Co ktoś mógłby zobaczyć w takim emocjonalnym drewnie, jak ty? Już nawet nie Satine… _ktokolwiek!_ Jak zdesperowanym trzeba być, by uznać cię za atrakcyjnego? Przecież ty nawet nie jesteś przystojny. O osobowości już nawet nie wspominam, bo ty jej zwyczajnie _nie masz_ , jesteś tylko jednym z klonów wyprodukowanym przez nasz kochany Zakon, takim samym bezpłciowym robotem jak milion innych Jedi, stworzonym tylko po to, by przestrzegać reguł i wykonywać rozkazy! Nic dziwnego, że Qui-Gon wolał mnie zamiast ciebie. Masz szczęście, że nie poznał mnie wcześniej, bo bez chwili zawahania kopnąłby cię w tyłek. To i tak szok, że wytrzymał tyle czasu z Padawanem, który nawet nie płakał na jego pogrzebie, ani nie okazał mu miłości w jakikolwiek inny sposób!

**Obecnie**

Pijący przy barze Anakin, bogatszy o bezcenne doświadczenie, jakim było zerżnięcie Obi-Wana, odczuł potrzebę, by coś ze sobą ustalić.

Po pierwsze.

Już kiedy miał dziewięć lat uważał swojego Mistrza za niezwykle przystojnego mężczyznę. Gdy skończył dwadzieścia lat, w dalszym ciągu uważał swojego Mistrza za atrakcyjnego mężczyznę. A gdy miesiąc temu patrzył swojemu Mistrzowi w oczy, zanurzając się w nim coraz głębiej, to już w ogóle uważał, że to najprzystojniejszy mężczyzna w całej pierdolonej Galaktyce i trzeba być powalonym, by nie nazwać tych błękitnych tęczówek najpiękniejszymi na świecie! 

Po drugie.

Obi-Wan Kenobi miał tak _cudowną_ i _unikatową_ osobowość, że nie dało się jej przyrównać do osobowości kogokolwiek, a już na pewno nie klona. Nawet tak wyjątkowego jak Rex. I przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu, Anakin zastanawiał się, czym zasłużył sobie na miejsce w sercu tak wspaniałej osoby jak jego Mistrz.

Po trzecie.

Obi-Wan rzeczywiście nie płakał na pogrzebie Qui-Gona. Za to poryczał się na osobności, gdy upewnił się, że nikt go nie widzi. Wydobycie tej informacji od Quinlana Vosa kosztowało Anakina kilka tysięcy kredytek i były to najlepiej wydane pieniądze w jego życiu. Ale nawet bez tego wiedział, że Qui-Gon był najprawdopodobniej najważniejszą osobą w życiu Obi-Wana. Zaś Obi-Wan najważniejszą osobą w życiu Qui-Gona.

A w ogóle to trzeba być idiotą do potęgi, by myśleć, że mając do wyboru Anakina i Obi-Wana, Qui-Gon wybrałby Anakina.

Anakin nie był głupi. Nawet on samego siebie by nie wybrał…

\- Polać jeszcze? – spytał barman.

Młody mężczyzna dał sobie chwilę na zastanowienie. Miał już więcej nie pić, ale… Wstręt, który czuł do samego siebie po przypomnieniu sobie feralnej rozmowy kazał mu przemyśleć tę decyzję.

\- A, dobra – westchnął, podstawiając szklankę. – Daj jeszcze trochę tego niebieskiego… czegoś.

\- A kolega próbował mi wmówić, że Jedi to tacy ugrzecznieni abstynenci...

\- Co? Jedi? O czym ty mówisz? Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że jestem Jedi?

\- Chłopie, poważnie… Ja naprawdę staram się nie wnikać w sprawy klientów, ale ciężko się nie zorientować, gdy ktoś lewituje flaszkę przez całą knajpę.

Co? Flaszka? Przez całą knajpę?!

Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy. Chyba mimo wszystko źle ocenił poziom swojego narąbania. Skąd wzięło się tutaj tyle pustych kieliszków? To on je opróżnił?! Kiedy?! Na Moc, nawet tego nie pamiętał…

\- Nie martw się. Jak kocha, to wybaczy! – kręcąc głową, rzucił barman.

\- C-co?!

\- Jak piłeś, to mamrotałeś pod nosem różne bzdury. Nie martw się, to knajpowy standard… Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu zjawia się gość, który użala się nad sobą, rzucając teksty w stylu: „co ja zrobiłem, co ja narobiłem, jestem idiotą, ona mi nigdy nie wybaczy, rzucę się z mostu, itepe, itede”. Cóż… część z mostem na szczęście pominąłeś, a zamiast o „niej” bredziłeś o „nim”, ale spoko, ja tam nikogo nie oceniam. Acz sugeruję, byś przerzucił się na herbatę z yarumu. Klienci bardzo sobie chwalą. Będziesz latał do kibla jak opętany, ale prawie w ogóle nie odczujesz jutrzejszego kaca.

Brzmiało kusząco. Zwłaszcza mając w perspektywie spotkanie z Radą Jedi. Z Windu i pozostałymi bywało różnie, ale Obi-Wan _zawsze_ potrafił poznać, gdy Anakin stawiał się na wezwanie po całonocnej popijawie. Zazwyczaj zapraszał go wtedy do swojej kwatery i podawał mu herbatę z yarumu, bez cukru, ale z domieszką nudnego do bólu kazania, którego Skywalker słuchał, opierając policzek na dłoni, leniwie mieszając łyżeczką w szklance i posyłając dawnemu Mistrzowi czułe spojrzenie.

Anakin popchnął szklankę z niebieskim płynem w stronę barmana.

\- Wiesz, co? Masz rację. Możesz wypić mojego drinka, a zamiast tego podaj mi herbatę.

Ta herbata miała znaczenie symboliczne. Była dokładnie taka, jak wszystkie kazania Obi-Wana - gorzki smak, a tak wiele leczniczych właściwości. Anakin pił ją, odkąd miał dziewięć lat, ale nauczył się doceniać ją dopiero po przejściu Prób i ucięciu padawańskiego warkoczyka. Prawdą było stare powiedzenie, że „aby za czymś zatęsknić, musisz najpierw to stracić”. 

Tak niewiele brakowało, a straciłby Obi-Wana na zawsze…

Jak upośledzonym umysłowo trzeba być, żeby mieć przy sobie tak wyjątkowego człowieka, a traktować go gorzej niż ścierkę od podłogi?

\- Całe życie marudziłem, że jest dla mnie zbyt surowy, ale w rzeczywistości to cholerna _planeta wyrozumiałości –_ Anakin mruknął, biorąc łyk gorzkiego wywaru. – Wybaczyłby mi absolutnie wszystko…

Nawet bezpodstawne oskarżenia o udział w śmierci Shmi. Nawet zostanie nazwanym „zimną rybą bez uczuć”. Dobrze, że Obi-Wan był wystarczająco inteligentny, by domyślić się, że wszystkie te słowa były kompletną bzdurą… Bo chyba _wiedział_ , że Anakin tak naprawdę nie wierzył w żadną z rzuconych tamtego dnia głupot, prawda? Gdy Anakin przepraszał Obi-Wana i przyrzekał mu, że wszystkie wypowiedziane tamtego dnia słowa były bujdą, Obi-Wan przytaknął. Więc, cholera, musiał wiedzieć!

A jeśli nie?

Anakin zamarł, bo przyszło mu do głowy coś, czego wcześniej nie brał pod uwagę.

A może Obi-Wan przespał się z nim, bo potraktował tamte słowa _poważnie?_ Może, gdy siedział w zamknięciu u łowców nagród przez te nieszczęsne dwa miesiące, to myślał sobie różne głupie rzeczy? Na przykład, coś w stylu:

„Jeśli przeżyję, udowodnię Anakinowi, że nie jestem zimną rybą bez uczuć! I że potrafię okazywać miłość tak, by czuł się kochany. Tylko jak to zrobić? Już wiem! Pozwolę mu wsadzić we mnie chuja. Wtedy nie będzie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Genialny pomysł!”

Mogło być też tak, że będąc o włos od śmierci, Obi-Wan zdecydował, że za mało korzystał z życia i po zostaniu uwolnionym chciałby mieć w sobie _jakiegokolwiek_ chuja. Aha. Rzecz w tym, że tego typu durnowate pomysły prędzej przychodziły do głowy _Anakinowi_ niż Obi-Wanowi. A właściwie to Anakin NAPRAWDĘ wpadł kiedyś na podobny pomysł i nawet go zrealizował.

Siedział sobie w niewoli u Dooku, razili go prądem, bolało jak cholera i żeby odwrócić uwagę od nieprzyjemnych doznań obiecywał sobie, że jak to przeżyje, to normalnie, kurde, wsadzi sobie wibrator w tyłek, bo wszystkiego, cholera, trzeba w życiu spróbować.

No to wrócił do domu, kupił i spróbował. Miał szczęście, że żona go nie przyłapała. Za to znalazła _wibrator_ i uraczyła go tekstem, po którym oczy omal nie wyszły mu z orbit.

\- Ani, skarbie, uroczy prezent, ale niepotrzebnie kupowałeś, bo ja już jeden _mam._

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak czerwony jak WTEDY. A Padme zaśmiewała się do rozpuku przez dobrą godzinę, klepała go po ramieniu, powtarzając, że czasem zapomina, jaki on jest wciąż _niewinny_ i że serio, przecież on na wojnie spędza większość swoich dni, to co ona ma ze sobą robić? Mógł jedynie stać jak kretyn i potakiwać, bo nie miał odwagi przyznać, że kupił dla siebie nie dla niej.

Hm… po namyśle, chyba wciąż miał gdzieś tamten wibrator? Może warto go wygrzebać? Mógłby udawać, że to penis Obi-Wana.

Anakin zbladł, bo przypomniał sobie o _pewnym istotnym szczególe._

W sumie, gdy o tym pomyśleć… gdy używał tamtego wibratora po raz pierwszy, już WTEDY udawał, że to penis Obi-Wana. O, kur-wa!

_Dobra, uspokójmy się… To jeszcze NIC nie znaczy!_

Tylko spokojnie, tylko spokojnie, tylko spokojnie! Nie pomyślał wtedy o Obi-Wanie z jakiegoś szczególnego powodu, wcale nie! Po prostu… no… wsadzenie sobie czegoś w tyłek nie było proste, jeśli człowiek się nie zrelaksował. Anakin musiał o kimś pomyśleć. Wybrał po prostu pierwszego faceta, który przyszedł mu do głowy. Obi-Wan to przynajmniej był mu znany. Swój. Co, o obcym miał myśleć? O _Dooku?!_ Albo – zgrozo! – o Greavousie?! To cyborg, on w ogóle coś tam jeszcze miał? Na Moc, przecież to straszne!

Kiedy przeprowadzał tamten eksperyment, Obi-Wan wydawał się najbezpieczniejszą opcją. Zresztą, Anakin później się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Nie wnikał w to, dlaczego zwalił sobie, udając, że wibrator to penis dawnego mentora. Chciał spróbować wibratora, spróbował, było nawet nieźle, wzruszył ramionami, ruszył dalej. Nigdy już do tego nie wracając.

Do teraz.

Zagadka, jaką było przespanie się z Obi-Wanem, była już coraz bliżej rozwiązania. Może Anakin nie przeżył jakiegoś cudownego olśnienia, na zasadzie „oho, już wiem!”, ale przynajmniej miał jakieś wskazówki.

Jak chociażby odkrycie faktu, że pragnął Obi-Wana już wcześniej. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, kiedy to się zaczęło, ale przypuszczał, że był już wtedy niezależnym Jedi i prawdopodobnie pożądał byłego Mistrza nie świadomie, a _podświadomie._ Był zbyt zajęty ukrywaniem potajemnego małżeństwa i zwyczajnie nie miał czasu zauważyć, że to, co odczuwa w obecności dawnego Mistrza zaczyna _troszeczkę_ odbiegać od normy.

No a potem, po śmierci Padme, odbył z Obi-Wanem _tamtą_ rozmowę. Mógł się jej wstydzić, mógł przeklinać samego siebie za wszystko, co wtedy powiedział, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że tamta rozmowa była dla niego _przełomowa._ Nie, nie tylko dla niego – dla nich obu. Przez większość czasu Obi-Wan chciał powstrzymać Anakina przed kolejnym morderstwem, zaś Anakin robił wszystko, by odepchnąć Obi-Wana, pokazując mu się z możliwie najgorszej strony, jednak po drodze osiągnęli coś, czego żadne z nich nie zaplanował.

Wyrwali dwa kolce, które od dłuższego czasu tkwiły w ich sercach, wprowadzając do łączącej ich Więzi niewidzialny jad.

Anakin przyznał się Obi-Wanowi do wszystkich sekretów.

Natomiast Obi-Wan pierwszy raz w życiu jasno i wyraźnie dał Anakinowi do zrozumienia, że akceptuje go takim, jakim jest.

I powiedział, że go kocha. Otwarcie i z powagą.

Trzymająca szklankę mechaniczna dłoń nieznacznie zadrżała. Nawet zwykłe przypominanie sobie tamtych słów wywoływało przyśpieszone bicie serca.

_„Osób, które mnie kochały, już nie ma na tym świecie”._

_„Ja cię kocham, Anakinie”._

W Mocy zaszła wtedy wyraźna zmiana, choć Skywalker zauważył to dopiero jakiś czas po feralnej rozmowie.

Nazwanie dawnego Mistrza „zimną rybą bez uczuć” poskutkowało tym, że Obi-Wan przestał namawiać Anakina, by ten zrezygnował z zemsty na Futcie. Co jednak nie oznaczało, że zaczął _unikać_ Skywalkera. Wciąż kręcił się w pobliżu byłego Padawana, udając, że wszystko było tak, jak przedtem, a jednocześnie wysyłając bezgłośny przekaz pod tytułem „nawet jeśli mnie nie chcesz, to jestem tu i bez wahania ci pomogę, gdybyś mnie potrzebował”.

Facet był pierdolonym _świętym!_

Anakin wstydził się tego, co powiedział, ale ponieważ „oficjalnie” miał dawnego Mistrza gdzieś, wznosił między nimi Tarczę, broniąc drugiemu mężczyźnie dostępu do swoich myśli. Wcześniej podobne działanie zawsze skutkowało tym, że kompletnie izolowali się od siebie w Mocy. Jednak tym razem było inaczej.

Nawet przez żelazne mury, które zbudował w swoim umyśle, Anakin mógł usłyszeć piękną melodię. Więź łącząca jego i Obi-Wana zdawała się _śpiewać_ – była mocniejsza i czystsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, przyciągała ich do siebie jak magnes!

Anakin pamiętał, jak speszony był tym stanem rzeczy. Tego typu kłótnie na ogół skutkowały powstawaniem wyrwy między dwójką osób – dziura poszerzała się i poszerzała, aż w końcu nie dawało się już jej przeskoczyć. Jak ta, która powstała między Skywalkerem i jego żoną, tuż przed tym, jak Padme zginęła. Jednak tamta kłótnia z Obi-Wanem wywołała coś zupełnie innego – zniszczyła tamę, która blokowała swobodny przekaz emocji między dwoma mężczyznami, przez co przepływająca między nimi Moc z wąskiego strumienia przerodziła się w rzekę. Wystarczyłoby, żeby Anakin opuścił Tarczę, a byłby bliżej dawnego Mistrza, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Tylko jeden prosty gest, krótka rozmowa, wyciągnięcie ręki na zgodę – to wszystko, co musiałby zrobić, by odkryć Obi-Wana zupełnie na nowo.

I _chciał_ to zrobić. Naprawdę!

Ale żyjący w jego ciele potwór mu na to nie pozwalał. Kazał trzymać Kenobiego na dystans i dalej polować na Futtę. Aż _wreszcie_ , trzy miesiące temu…

Anakin dopił herbatę z yarumem i poprosił barmana o kolejną porcję. Rodianin postawił mu przed nosem cały dzbanek mamrocząc, że „to na koszt firmy”, i że „ma zbyt miękkie serce dla cierpiących z miłości durni”. Miły facet.

\- Dzięki – Skywalker skinął kolesiowi głową, po czym na powrót zanurzył się w rozmyślaniach.

No dobrze, a zatem… Trzy miesiące temu miał miejsce kolejny przełomowy moment. Drugi zaraz po nieszczęsnej rozmowie. Nieuchwytny Futta Rourke _nareszcie_ popełnił błąd i został zauważony na planecie Hollow w Systemie Separatystów. Anakin miał już praktycznie zatankowany statek, a także plan dopadnięcia gnoja i zafundowania mu możliwie najboleśniejszej śmierci. Planował ruszyć w pogoń za przeklętą kanalią dosłownie _następnego dnia._

ALE, w skutek tajemniczego „zbiegu okoliczności”, godzinę przed wylotem został wezwany do komnaty Rady Jedi w rzekomo „bardzo ważnej sprawie”. Przez jeden krótki moment rozważał zignorowanie wezwania i ucieczkę ze Świątyni, ostatecznie jednak stwierdził, że nie pozwoli bandzie sztywniackich Mistrzów przypiąć sobie łatki tchórza. Zacisnąwszy zęby, udał się – jak mu się wtedy wydawało – na agresywne przesłuchanie w sprawie swojego planu zemsty wobec Futty. Był pewien, że właśnie o to chodzi. _Wiedział_ , że Obi-Wan potajemnie grzebał mu w datapadzie i był na bieżąco z całym śledztwem. Anakinowi wydawało się, że jego Mistrz w końcu stracił cierpliwość i doszedł do wniosku, że jedynym sposobem na powstrzymanie oszalałego ze złości protegowanego to doniesienie o wszystkim Radzie.

Skywalker już słyszał w wyobraźni te wszystkie krzyki oburzenia. Już formułował w myślach kwiecistą serię wyzwisk, którą zamierzał obrzucić Obi-Wana, za to, że jednak nakablował Windu i pozostałym, choć zarzekał się, że „przecież on nigdy nie wsypałby Anakina!” Z goryczą w sercu owdowiały Jedi udał się do komnaty Rady, gdzie czekała go jedna z największych niespodzianek w życiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Akaitori07
> 
> Jak się podobała pierwsza część pierwszego rozdziału? Uch, nasz Anakin nie pokazał się od najlepszej strony, co? Ale spokojnie, jeszcze się wyrobi. Zobaczycie, że jeszcze zasłuży na tytuł Najcudowniejszego Padawana w Galaktyce. Trochę mi szkoda uśmiercenia Padme (szczerze uwielbiam tę postać), ale... cóż. Dla stworzenia dobrej fabuły pisarz czasami musi być okrutny. A zapewniam was, że jest na co czekać ;)
> 
> Jeżeli odwiedzacie mój profil po raz pierwszy, to zapraszam was również do moich innych opowiadań z uniwersum Star Wars:
> 
> \- Galaktyczne Absurdy (seria one shotów)
> 
> \- Człowiek Czynu (opowieść o początkach Anakina i Obi-Wana). 
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	2. Prawo Zemsty (Część 2) - Poszukiwania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin wciąż poszukuje łowcy nagród.  
> Wracając pamięcią do tamtych zdarzeń, odnajduje nowy rodzaj miłości.  
> Czym jest uczucie, które łączy go z Obi-Wanem? Jak je zdefiniować?  
> Czasem, żeby kogoś zrozumieć, trzeba najpierw go stracić...

**3 miesiące temu**

Z początku był pewien, że się przesłyszał.

\- Chcecie, bym poleciał na Hollow – tępo powtórzył słowa Ki Adi Mundiego – i wziął ze sobą oddział Klonów?

Kiedy żaden z członków Rady mu nie odpowiedział, Skywalker potrząsnął głową i wydukał:

\- _Dlaczego?_

\- Eee… ponieważ ta planeta to jeden z największych punktów zaopatrzeniowych Separatystów, a przejęcie jej oznaczałoby punkt zwrotny w całej wojnie? – Depa Billaba odparła takim tonem, jakby Anakin zapytał, czemu ludzie potrzebują powietrza.

\- Spodziewałem się po tobie innej reakcji, Skywalker – Mace Windu uniósł brew. – W końcu to TY ze wszystkich Jedi najgłośniej krzyczałeś, jak to „koniecznie powinniśmy zdobyć tę planetę”. O ile pamiętam, jeszcze dwa lata temu stałeś tutaj i obrażałeś nas, twierdząc, że jesteśmy… Obi-Wan, możesz mi przypomnieć, jakich słów on dokładnie użył?

\- „Banda tchórzliwych siusiumajtków, niemająca jaj do ryzykownych strategii i mocząca się w spodnie na myśl o parunastu niszczycielach” – Kenobi odparł zmęczonym tonem. – Jakoś tak to szło. Nie jestem pewien. Nie pamiętam.

Anakin zaczerwienił się. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że _rzeczywiście_ coś takiego powiedział. W dalszym ciągu czuł się kompletnie ogłupiony.

Zaraz, zaraz… więc nie został tutaj zaproszony na zjebkę? Obi-Wan nie powiedział koleżkom z Rady o Futtcie? Windu i pozostali nie tylko NIE próbowali powstrzymać Skywalkera przed wycieczką na Hollow, ale wręcz sami _kazali_ mu tam lecieć i do tego pozwalali mu zabrać ze sobą armię?! O co tu, u licha, chodzi?

Kątem oka Anakin zerknął na dawnego Mistrza. Obi-Wan intensywnie wpatrywał się w splecione palce dłoni i wydawał się spokojny. No właśnie – wydawał się! Bo gdyby _rzeczywiście_ był spokojny, to nie zasłaniałby się przed Anakinem swoją niezniszczalną Tarczą. Co on knuje?

Postanowiwszy, że od gapienia się na Kenobiego niczego się nie dowie, Skywalker ponownie zwrócił się do Windu.

\- To prawda, że… eee… _namawiałem_ Radę do ataku na Hollow, ale… Znaczy… Oczywiście _wciąż_ uważam, że powinniśmy zdobyć tę planetę, jednak… Jak powiedziała Mistrzyni Billaba, to ważny punkt strategiczny, ale… Chodzi mi o to, że… Ja po prostu… Nie rozumiem, co się zmieniło. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, Rada wzbraniała się przed atakiem, bo Hollow to najlepiej chroniony system. Dzisiaj jest tam tyle samo niszczycieli, co dwa lata temu. Jeśli nie _więcej._ Nie żebym się skarżył, ale… Chciałbym wiedzieć, skąd tak śmiała decyzja.

\- Podczas ostatniego spotkania Rady Mistrz Kenobi zwrócił nam uwagę na bardzo poważny problem – westchnął Ki Adi Mundi.

 _A więc Obi-Wan maczał w tym palce?_ – Anakin pomyślał, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze. – _Wiedziałem!_

\- Wojna zbyt długo już trwa – kręcąc głową, zaskrzeczał hologram Yody. – Końca jej nie widać, bo zarówno my jak i Separatyści, ostrożni w działaniach jesteśmy. Przed zbyt śmiałymi akcjami wzbraniamy się. Ale decyzje te podejmując, Klonów zdania nie braliśmy pod uwagę. Mistrz Kenobi słusznie stwierdził, że błąd to jest.

\- Pamiętałem, że dwa lata temu miałeś plan, jak moglibyśmy zdobyć Hollow – nie patrząc w stronę protegowanego, wymamrotał Obi-Wan. – Jest trochę ryzykowny, ale w zasadzie ma szanse powodzenia. Klony narażają się w nim najbardziej, więc uznałem, że pójdę do twoich ludzi i zapytam ich wprost. Rex i pozostali są z tobą, Anakinie. W pełni popierają twój sposób wygrywania bitew. Stwierdzili, że jeśli dzięki temu walki skończą się wcześniej, to nie mają nic przeciwko narażaniu się.

Skywalker z trudem powstrzymał cisnący się na usta jęk. A więc jego Mistrz poszedł pogadać z Pięćset Pierwszym? Uciął sobie pogawędkę z oddziałem dawnego Padawana? Ale… chyba nie powiedział Rexowi i reszcie o Futtcie? Nie użył żadnych… „specjalnych argumentów”, by ich przekonać? _Prawda?_

\- Obi-Wan twierdzi, że udoskonaliłeś swój pierwotny plan – odezwał się Windu. – Że zaplanowałeś akcję przejęcia Hollow z większą starannością.

 _Owszem, ZAPLANOWAŁEM!_ – Anakin jęknął w myślach. – _Bo planowałem lecieć tam sam! Musiałem dokładnie to przeanalizować, by mieć chociaż minimalne szanse na powrót!_

Oni naprawdę nie wiedzą o Futtcie? To oczywiste, że gdyby znali prawdziwy powód, dla którego Skywalker chciał lecieć na Hollow, ZA NIC by go tam nie wysłali! Co więcej – gdyby udał się tam na własną rękę, na pewno nie puściliby mu tego płazem. A tymczasem, dali mu armię i…

Zaraz.

Anakin ponownie spojrzał na Obi-Wana. Wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne, ale… czy jego Mistrz właśnie mu _pomógł?_ W dokonaniu zemsty? W złamaniu Kodeksu Jedi?!

Nie, to niemożliwe! Ale z drugiej strony… może jednak? Bo jak inaczej wyjaśnić fakt, że zbajerował Radę, by zaakceptowała wyśmiany dwa lata temu plan? Że dosłownie załatwił wychowankowi LEGALNĄ wyprawę na Hollow i to w towarzystwie Klonów? Czy to możliwe, że Obi-Wan…

\- Pamiętam, co twoja przyjaciółka, Senator Amidala, mówiła o zakończeniu Wojny.

Nazwisko Padme wyrwało Anakina z rozmyślań.

\- Gdy wcześniej rozmawialiśmy, Obi-Wan powołał się na jedną z jej ostatnich przemów – wzdychając, ciągnął Windu. – Krótko przed swoją śmiercią, przekonywała resztę Senatorów, że zamiast dążyć do wygrania Wojny, powinniśmy starać się jak najszybciej ją zakończyć. Cóż… miała na myśli rokowania pokojowe, a nie bardziej śmiałe ruchy strategiczne, ale ponieważ Kanclerz nie wydaje się mieć ciągot dyplomatycznych, pozostaje nam agresywna opcja. Rada uznała, że może mimo wszystko warto zaryzykować i choć raz zrobić _po twojemu_ , Skywalker. Ta Wojna trwa już zdecydowanie za długo!

\- Jeśli powiedzie ci się na Hollow, Anakinie – Depa posłała młodemu Jedi zachęcające spojrzenie – rozważymy wykorzystanie twoich strategii także przy innych operacjach. Będziesz miał większy wpływ na decyzje odnośnie wojny, _tak jak zawsze tego chciałeś._ To uczciwa propozycja, nie uważasz?

\- Eee… tak.

Cholera. Anakin wcale nie dziwił się podejrzliwym spojrzeniom, które zaczęli mu posyłać poszczególni członkowie Rady (z Yodą i Windu na czele). Przed śmiercią Padme oddałby _wszystko,_ by usłyszeć coś takiego! Może i było to z jego strony aroganckie, ale naprawdę uważał się za wyśmienitego stratega. Różnił się od innych Jedi i myślał nieszablonowo. Od dawna prosił, by Rada dała mu więcej uprawnień, a teraz wreszcie miał szansę się wykazać. Jeśli nie pokaże _odrobiny_ entuzjazmu, jak nic wpakuje się w kłopoty!

\- Przepraszam, jestem po prostu zaskoczony – wyjąkał, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. – Nie sądziłem, że Rada okaże mi tak wielkie zaufanie. Ja… jestem wdzięczny.

\- Jak mówi Depa, na razie to tylko próba – splatając palce dłoni, Windu skinął głową. – Zgodziliśmy się na nią, ponieważ żołnierze z twojego oddziału zgłosili się na ochotników. Co z tego wyjdzie, to się okaże. Mamy nadzieję, że mimo wszystko będziesz ostrożny. Wbrew temu, co o nas myślisz, twoje życie nas _obchodzi_ , Skywalker! Zmobilizuj swoich ludzi. Za godzinę spotkamy się w Centrum Dowodzenia, by omówić szczegóły. Zaplanuj swoje działania z rozwagą i dokładnie przemyśl każdy krok. Niech Moc będzie z tobą.

I tyle.

Anakin opuścił komnatę Rady, tępo patrząc w przestrzeń i zastanawiając się, czy to wszystko mu się przypadkiem nie przyśniło. Nie przejmując się, że spóźni się na spotkanie w Centrum Dowodzenia, odczekał, aż Mistrzowie skończą obradować i osaczył Obi-Wana na korytarzu. Upewnił się, że byli sami, po czym wyrzucił z siebie nerwowym szeptem:

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś? Tylko nie wyjeżdżaj z żadnymi dziwnymi pytaniami w stylu: „ale, co zrobiłem?” Dobrze _wiesz_ , po co chcę lecieć na tamtą planetę. Dobrze wiesz, _kogo_ chcę tam dopaść! Nie uwierzę, że mądry i rozważny Obi-Wan Kenobi nagle obudził się z myślą, że trzeba koniecznie zdobyć Hollow i dlatego zasugerował Radzie, by ponownie rozważyła ryzykowną propozycję Anakina Skywalkera. Co ci chodzi po głowie? Myślałem, że chcesz mnie powstrzymać!

Kenobi na moment zamknął oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, wyglądał na niewyobrażalnie zmęczonego.

\- Owszem, chciałbym _móc_ cię powstrzymać – wyznał zbolałym tonem. – Ale już jakiś czas temu przekonałem się, że nie jestem w stanie. Skoro nie mogę cię powstrzymać, to chcę zrobić wszystko, byś nie zginął. Gdybyś udał się na Hollow w pojedynkę, to byłoby samobójstwo. Z Klonami przynajmniej masz jakąś szansę.

\- A więc miałem rację – Anakin wydukał oniemiałym tonem. – Ty naprawdę to robisz. Pomagasz mi dokonać zemsty. Łamiesz Kodeks i…

\- _Nie_ łamię Kodeksu i _nie_ pomagam ci w zemście! – krzyżując ramiona, Obi-Wan wszedł mu w słowo. – Tak się składa, że twój łowca nagród wybrał sobie na kryjówkę planetę, której _rzeczywiście_ potrzebujemy. Jak już musisz odbierać komuś życie, to przy okazji zrób coś dobrego. Gdybym namówił niewinnych ludzi, by pomogli ci w twoich osobistych porachunkach, rzeczywiście złamałbym Kodeks. Ale tego _nie_ robię! Rex i pozostali wiedzą, na co się piszą…

\- Powiedziałeś im o Futtcie?! – Skywalker wysyczał przez zęby. – A więc _taki_ masz plan? Chcesz, bym zapłacił cenę za moją zemstę? Chcesz bym miał na sumieniu życia moich żołnierzy i…

\- Nie chcę, byś _kogokolwiek_ miał na sumieniu – Kenobi głośno westchnął. – I, NIE, nie powiedziałem Rexowi i pozostałym o Futtcie. Wiem, że byś mi tego nie darował. Powiedziałem im tylko tyle, że masz na Hollow coś do zrobienia i że zrobisz to z ich pomocą albo bez.

\- A więc _zmanipulowałeś_ ich, by chcieli mi pomóc?

\- Nikogo nie zmanipulowałem, Anakinie. Dałem im _wybór._ Jesteś dla swoich ludzi bardzo ważny, więc zasługiwali na to, by móc zdecydować. Sam wielokrotnie narażałeś się dla bliskich. Nie możesz mieć pretensji do osób, które cię kochają, o to, że chcą się dla ciebie narażać. Bo, wbrew temu, co myślisz, nie wszystkie osoby, które cię kochają NIE żyją. I nie… nie mam tutaj na myśli tylko _siebie_ , Anakinie – Obi-Wan dokończył łamiącym się głosem.

W sercu Anakina wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Skywalker miał wrażenie, jakby żyjąca w jego ciele bestia dostała mocnego kopniaka w tyłek, przez co zupełnie straciła chęć szczekania i uciekała teraz z podkulonym ogonem.

Dwaj mężczyźni przez chwilę stali naprzeciwko siebie w milczeniu. Obserwując odbijającą się w oczach mentora rezygnację, Anakin czuł się lekko speszony, a mimo to nie odwrócił wzroku.

\- J-ja… - wydukał wreszcie – _dziękuję._

Ramiona Obi-Wana nieznacznie się rozluźniły. Mimo to dawny Mistrz Skywalkera wciąż wydawał się strasznie smutny, wręcz zmaltretowany.

\- Wymyśliłeś dobry plan, Anakinie – wyszeptał, mrużąc oczy. – Przekraść się na planetę nie likwidując żadnego z niszczycieli, przejąć bazę zaopatrzeniową, a potem po prostu czekać, aż pozbawione dostaw statki wroga będą musiały opuścić system. Tylko ty mogłeś wpaść na coś takiego. Każda inna osoba założyłaby, że trzeba najpierw wygrać bitwę w kosmosie, a dopiero _potem_ zabierać się za planetę.

\- Cóż… - czerwieniąc się, Anakin rozmasował kark.

Dziwnie się czuł, słysząc z ust Obi-Wana pochwałę po tym wszystkim, co się między nimi wydarzyło. Po tych wszystkich okrutnych słowach, które padły w Wiadomej Rozmowie.

\- Myślę, że może ci się udać – Kenobi mówił dalej, wciąż tym samym, ostrożnym tonem, jakby bał się, że protegowany powie mu coś kąśliwego. – Ostatnimi czasy Separatyści mocno dali nam w kość. Nie będą spodziewali się tak śmiałego manewru. Na Hollow znajduje się mnóstwo nielegalnych obozów pracy. Kiedy je wyzwolisz, nieźle rozwścieczysz Dooku.

Perspektywa rozjuszenia irytującego Hrabiego wyjątkowo nie podekscytowała Anakina. Podobnie jak perspektywa uwolnienia setek (jeśli nie tysięcy!) ludzi, którzy prawdopodobnie byli więzieni w obozach pracy. Umysł młodego mężczyzny był zbyt pełny Obi-Wana, by przejmować się czymkolwiek innym.

Obi-Wana. Nie zemsty.

Po tej całej akcji przed Radą, cała ta chęć zemsty zaczęła jakby… blaknąć. Anakin gapił się na dawnego Mistrza, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to ten sam człowiek, który zwykł prawić mu o wszystko kazania. Nieprawdopodobne, że ten mężczyzna posunął się aż tak daleko, tylko po to, by powstrzymać dawnego Padawana przed samobójczą misją.

_„Osób, które mnie kochały, już nie ma na tym świecie”._

_„Ja cię kocham, Anakinie”._

Młodszy z Jedi nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

\- Wiesz… - w głosie Obi-Wana zabrzmiała nieśmiałość. – Tak sobie myślałem, Anakinie… Wciąż tak trochę mam nadzieję, że może… m-może jak już będziesz w trakcie misji… t-to znaczy, jak już wyzwolisz Hollow… może jednak się opamiętasz? Wiem, że namawianie cię do zmiany zdania nie ma większego sensu… P-pamiętam, jak bardzo byłeś na mnie wściekły, gdy próbowałem wcześniej, ale… Chciałem po raz ostatni prosić cię, byś zostawił Futtę w spokoju. Cokolwiek zdecydujesz, ja i tak będę ciebie… Sam wiesz. N-nie mówię tego po to, by prawić ci morały. J-ja… ja po prostu nie chcę, byś cierpiał, Anakinie.

Zabrzmiało to tak czule i szczerze, że przez moment Anakin pragnął po prostu wziąć Obi-Wana w ramiona. Przytulić go, przeprosić i obiecać, że skończy ze swoją niedorzeczną obsesją na punkcie łowcy nagród.

Problem w tym, że gdyby to zrobił, byłoby to równoznaczne z przyznaniem, że wszystko, co robił przez ostatnie dziewięć miesięcy, było zupełnie bez sensu. Nikt nie lubił przyznawać się do takiej ilości zmarnotrawionego czasu. Nawet przed samym sobą. Żeby nie powiedzieć – _zwłaszcza_ przed samym sobą!

A zresztą, nawet jeśli zrezygnuje z zabicia Futty, co to _zmieni?_ Jeden dojrzały czyn nie wymaże wszystkich podłych słów wykrzyczanych w stronę Obi-Wana. Ani słów wykrzyczanych do Padme tuż przed jej śmiercią. Czego by nie postanowił, Anakin tak czy siak nie będzie mógł spojrzeć w lustro. A planując zemstę na łowcy nagród przynajmniej miał jakiś _cel_ – myśl o tym, że wkrótce weźmie odwet, powstrzymywała go przed popadnięciem w szaleństwo.

Jeśli zaprzestanie prób zabicia Futty… to co mu zostanie? W jaki sposób zalepi pozostawioną w sercu dziurę?

Posłał dawnemu Mistrzowi ponure spojrzenie.

\- Czego byś nie zrobił i tak będę cierpiał – powiedział bezbarwnym tonem. – Nie jesteś w stanie mi pomóc. 

Obi-Wan zamknął oczy, jakby coś sprawiło mu ból. O ile to możliwe, wyglądał teraz jeszcze marniej niż wtedy, gdy został nazwany „Zimną rybą bez uczuć”. Podniósł drżącą dłoń i położył ją na policzku protegowanego, sprawiając, że Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy. Głowa młodego mężczyzny została delikatnie przyciągnięta do twarzy dawnego Mistrza, tak że ich czoła zetknęły się ze sobą.

Anakin czuł, że coraz ciężej mu się oddycha. Policzki płonęły mu jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz całował dziewczynę. Moc między nim i Obi-Wanem miotała się jak gołębica w ścianach klatki, zachęcając ich, by opuścili Tarcze, jednak żaden z nich tego nie zrobił. Anakin nie wiedział, jakie były powody Obi-Wana, ale ON zwyczajnie nie miał odwagi. To, co teraz czuł, było zbyt upokarzające, by ośmielił się pokazać to drugiemu mężczyźnie.

Kiedy ostatni raz dotykali się w taki sposób? Czy _w ogóle_ kiedyś pozwolili sobie na coś takiego? Chyba kilka razy, gdy Anakin był jeszcze dzieckiem… Gdy narobił zamieszania, zupełnie tak jak teraz, a Obi-Wan chciał dać mu do zrozumienia, że mimo tego wszystkiego, nadal go chce, nadal go kocha. Po takim geście, zawsze otwierali oczy i patrzyli na siebie z łagodną czułością, świadczącą o tym, że ich świat wrócił do normy.

Teraz jednak Obi-Wan uchylił powieki i patrzył na dawnego Padawana w taki sposób, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. On _autentycznie_ miał wilgoć w oczach! Ostatnim razem Anakin widział go takim w jakiś… prehistorycznych czasach, jakoś tuż po śmierci Qui-Gona. Tylko wtedy Obi-Wan wyglądał, jakby stracił to, co było dla niego najcenniejsze. Jakby zawiódł. Przegrał. Wtedy tak wyglądał. Wtedy i _teraz_.

\- Przepraszam – Obi-Wan wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem. – Przepraszam, że…

Nie zdołał dokończyć. Odwrócił się i zaczął zbierać się do odejścia. Anakin chwycił za nadgarstek ręki, która zsunęła się z jego policzka. Wpatrywał się w plecy Obi-Wana, w myślach błagając dawnego Mistrza, by jednak nie odchodził.

\- Chcesz… chcesz mi jeszcze coś powiedzieć? – Kenobi zapytał takim tonem, jakby był o włos od płaczu. 

_Tak. Przepraszam za wszystko, co ci powiedziałem podczas TAMTEJ kłótni. Wcale tak nie myślę. Za nic cię nie winię. Jesteś przystojny, atrakcyjny, zjawiskowo piękny i nikt nie ma tak cudownej osobowości jak ty. Żadna miłość nie znaczy dla mnie tyle, co twoja. Ja też cię kocham._

Anakin nie powiedział żadnej z tych rzeczy. Zamiast tego potrząsnął głową, a gdy przypomniał sobie, że Obi-Wan nie patrzy w jego stronę, wykrztusił:

\- N-nie.

Pozwolił, by nadgarstek dawnego Mistrza wysunął się z jego uścisku, jak kwiat porwany przez mocniejszy powiew wiatru. Dłonią zasłaniając twarz, Kenobi zniknął za zakrętem.

 _Powiem mu później_ – z dziko bijącym sercem, obiecał sobie Anakin. – _Gdy tylko wrócę z Hollow._

**Obecnie**

Patrząc wstecz, absolutnie i w _żadnym wypadku_ nie powinien odkładać ważnych spraw na później. A _zwłaszcza_ tych, które dotyczyły Obi-Wana!

Opróżniwszy już ponad połowę dzbanka herbaty, Skywalker wrócił pamięcią do wydarzeń z Hollow. Pierwsza… to znaczy „oficjalna” część misji, polegająca na odbiciu planety, odcięciu Separatystów od zaopatrzenia, uwolnieniu niewinnych ludzi i wnerwieniu Dooku, poszła zaskakująco gładko. Choć zakrawało to na cud, udało się osiągnąć ten niesamowity rezultat bez żadnych strat w szeregach klonów. Problemy zaczęły się (jakże by inaczej!) od pościgu za Futtą.

**3 miesiące temu**

Siedzący w kabinie myśliwca Anakin zacisnął zęby ze złości. Pędził samotnie tuż nad trawiastą prerią Hollow, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że stracił łowcę nagród z oczu. Ta kanalia nie mogła przecież uciec daleko! Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że siedziała na skuterze repulsorowym, który był o wiele wolniejszy od pojazdu Skywalkera.

Nagle w polu widzeniu pojawiło się kilka myśliwców typu „TIE”. Okrągłe gówienka z dwoma wypustkami należące do Separatystów. Póki Anakin siedział zabunkrowany w bazie razem ze swoim oddziałem, te cholerstwa za nic by do niego nie podleciały – nie zdołałyby przebić się przez ogień dział. No ale, TERAZ to co innego. Tymczasowo rezygnując z misji na rzecz załatwienia prywatnej sprawy, Generał Jedi sam się odsłonił.

 _Spieprzajcie stąd!_ – pomyślał z irytacją. – _Nie mam teraz czasu się z wami babrać!_

Po prostu szybko pozbędzie się natrętów i wróci do ścigania Futty. Musi dopaść drania, zanim tamten dobierze się do jakiegoś działającego statku i ucieknie z planety! Biorąc pod uwagę krążące po niebie niszczyciele Separatystów, sukinsynowi będzie ciężko zwiać, lecz mimo to Skywalker był pewien, że gnojek zaryzykuje.

 _Nie dopadnie go nikt poza mną!_ – zdecydował Anakin. – _Zabicie go to moje zadanie… MOJE!_

No dobra, ale najpierw musi zlikwidować te małe latające cholerstwa. Szarpnął sterami, by wykonać ryzykowany manewr, ale jego myśliwiec w dalszym ciągu mknął do przodu. Skywalker wytrzeszczył oczy. Coś było nie tak.

\- R2? – niepewnie odezwał się do mikrofonu. – Sprawdź systemy sterowania! _Szybko!_

Odpowiedź lojalnego astromecha przyszła po kilku sekundach.

\- Usterka? – z niedowierzaniem wykrztusił Anakin. – Od kiedy? Jasne, wcześniej byłem trochę nieostrożny i zostałem draśnięty, ale… dobrze, R2, przepraszam! Pewnie, masz rację. Możesz to naprawić? Ile ci to zajmie?

Myśliwce wroga były coraz bliżej. Jeszcze moment i jeden z nich będzie miał czysty strzał! Pewnie zwlekały z atakiem ze względu na reputację celu – może wykalkulowały sobie, że Skywalker planował jakiś podstęp? Jednak nie będą wahały się w nieskończoność.

\- Szybciej, R2! – Najlepszy pilot Zakonu Jedi nerwowo przełknął ślinę. – Proszę, pośpiesz się!

Jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał takiej bezsilności na pokładzie _jakiegokolwiek_ statku! Po skroni spłynęła mu kropelka potu, a do serca wdał się strach. Ponownie poruszył sterami, ale myśliwiec w dalszym ciągu pozostał niewzruszony. Srebrno-niebieski astromech wydał kilka przepraszających pisków.

\- R2, przepraszam, wiem, że się starasz, ale _błagam,_ przyśpiesz! Zaraz nas dopadną, a ja nawet nie mogę _skręcić!_

Nie chcąc zwalać całej roboty na droida, Anakin przywalił pięścią w przycisk autopilota i rzucił się do kabli pod sterami. Błyskawicznie poruszał ludzką i mechaniczną dłonią i już po chwili dokopał się do źródła problemu. Usterka wcale nie wyniknęła z wcześniejszego trafienia… cholerny _Futta_ musiał majstrować przy myśliwcu, zanim wskoczył na skuter i zaczął zwiewać! Pieprzona kanalia!

Anakin czuł na plecach złowieszczy oddech przymierzającego się do strzału statku wroga. Potrafił naprawić stery, ale wiedział, że nie zdąży. Zdesperowany, spróbował się katapultować, ale, jak na złość, mechanizm się zaciął.

_Nie…_

To naprawdę jego koniec? Tak zginie Wybraniec, Rycerz Jedi i jeden z najlepszych pilotów w Galaktyce? Przez jeden naderwany kabelek i awarię katapulty? Przez _zemstę?!_

Żałował tak wielu rzeczy. Gdyby mógł coś zmienić, chciałby chociaż zobaczyć Obi-Wana. Ten jeden ostatni raz…

Usłyszał huk i przygotował się na śmierć, lecz ciemność nie nadeszła. Komunikator zaczął brzęczeć.

\- CO TY, DO PIEKIEŁ SITHÓW, WYRABIASZ?! – głos, który rozdarł się z głośniczków był mieszaniną złości i przerażenia.

\- Obi-Wan? – Anakin wydusił z niedowierzaniem. Kątem oka dostrzegł biało-czerwony lakier znajomego myśliwca. – Co ty tu robisz? Ty i Windu mieliście być na Hoth!

\- Skończyliśmy wcześniej – padła zrezygnowana odpowiedź. – Mace tego nie pochwalił, ale przyleciałem tutaj, by sprawdzić, jak ci idzie. Miałem złe przeczucia…

\- No to, kurwa, trafiłeś w dziesiątkę!

Skywalker rzucił to zdanie z przekąsem, lecz jego serce wypełniło się przyjemnym ciepłem. Wyczuwanie obecności dawnego Mistrza w Mocy dawało poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Anakin może i nadal był w czarnej dupie, ale przynajmniej nie był sam.

\- Jak udało ci się minąć Niszczyciele? – zapytał, wracając do grzebania w kablach.

\- Wierz lub nie, ale wrogowie byli tak przejęci tym, co wyrabiasz na ich planecie, że ledwo mnie zauważyli – w odpowiedzi wycedził Kenobi. – Kiedy zorientowali się, że „wypadałoby” zacząć do mnie strzelać, było za późno. Ale to teraz NIEWAŻNE! Czemu lecisz przed siebie jak kretyn?! Co się dzieje?!

Czekając na wyjaśnienie protegowanego, Obi-Wan zdołał zestrzelić dwa wrogie statki. Mimo to jeszcze jeden wciąż siedział im obu na ogonie.

\- Padło mi sterowanie! – wyrzucił z siebie Anakin. – Zaraz to naprawię! Potrzebuję kilku sekund…

\- NIE masz kilku sekund! Ten za nami już wie, że nie możesz skręcić. Bierze cię na celownik!

\- Cholera! Gdybym tylko mógł…

\- Słuchaj, to ci się nie spodoba, ale nie widzę innego wyjścia!

\- Hę? Zaraz, zaraz, co mi się nie…

Skywalker nie dokończył pytania, gdyż ujrzał nadlatujący z prawej strony pojazd dawnego Mistrza. Gdy zrozumiał, na co się zanosi, pobladł ze strachu.

\- ZWARIOWAŁEŚ?! – wydarł się do komunikatora. – Obi-Wan, NIE rób tego! NIE próbuj…

Za późno. Obi-Wan spróbował i to skutecznie! Uderzył w prawy bok myśliwca Anakina, w ostatniej chwili spychając dawnego Padawana poza linię strzału. Przy okazji samemu dostając w skrzydło.

_NIEEEEEE!_

Skywalker miał wrażenie, że serce na moment przestało mu bić. Całe szczęście, że system sterowania _wreszcie_ mu zaskoczył, bo gdyby było inaczej, chyba wyskoczyłby z myśliwca i rzucił się na statek wroga _gołymi rękami_!

Gdzieś w oddali rozległ się huk rozbijającego się statku, jednak sygnatura w Mocy Obi-Wana pozostała nienaruszona, co oznaczało, że Kenobi nie został poważnie ranny. Dłonie Anakina momentalnie przestały drżeć - nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczęły dygotać. Zacisnął je na naprawionych sterach i ledwo panując nad emocjami, w parę sekund rozwalił ostatnią z wrogich jednostek.

Ciężko oddychając, zaparkował myśliwiec nieopodal dymiącego wraku. Obi-Wan właśnie wygrzebywał się z kokpitu. Ubranie miał podarte, przedramiona lekko poparzone, a policzki pokryte sadzą, lecz nie wyglądało na to, by dolegało mu coś poważniejszego.

\- Latanie… - mamrotał pod nosem. – _Pieprzone_ latanie!

Anakin wyskoczył z myśliwca.

\- Nic ci się nie stało? – zawołał z niepokojem.

\- Mnie nie, ale statek jest…

Dokładnie w tym momencie cały znajdujący się za plecami Kenobiego metal wyleciał w powietrze.

\- Mój statek BYŁ w dość kiepskim stanie – wzdychając, Obi-Wan strzepnął z tuniki drobne odłamki.

Młodszy z Jedi odetchnął z ulgą. Supełek, który od jakiegoś czasu zaciskał się wokół jego gardła, wreszcie zaczął się rozplątywać. Jakie to szczęście, że Obi-Wan zdążył wyskoczyć z myśliwca… tak niewiele brakowało!

Anakin chciał podejść do dawnego Mistrza i dokładnie go obejrzeć. Dotknąć każdej najmniejszej ranki na ciele rudego mężczyzny i sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno nic się nie stało. Ledwo jednak zrobił dwa kroki, a natrafił butem na coś twardego. Niewielki kawałek metalu.

\- To nie jest część _od myśliwca!_ – kucając, wysapał Anakin.

Dłonie Obi-Wana, do tej pory niezaprzestające energicznego poklepywania zabrudzonych ubrań, momentalnie zamarły w miejscu. Palce Skywalkera zacisnęły się na znalezisku. To był fragment _skutera repulsorowego!_ A więc Futta też miał problemy? Pojazd, na którym zaplanował swoją widowiskową ucieczkę, miał jakąś _wadę?_

Oczy młodego mężczyzny jakiś czas wodziły po otoczeniu, aż zauważyły miejsce, w którym źdźbła trawy nieznacznie odginały się, układając się w wąską ścieżkę. Tylko ciśnienie powietrza pochodzące z pracującego silnika mogło coś takiego zrobić. No nareszcie… nareszcie jakiś trop! Ślad prowadzący do Futty!

Anakin wkrótce dopadnie sukinsyna! Odwrócił się do swojego myśliwca. Ugiął nogi, szykując się, by jednym susem wskoczyć do kokpitu.

\- Poczekaj! – usłyszał za plecami błagalny okrzyk.

Jego dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść. Ból, zawiść i gorycz toczyły zawzięty pojedynek z akceptacją, uległością i przebaczeniem. To była naprawdę zażarta walka!

\- Nie uważasz, że już wystarczy? – Obi-Wan spytał drżącym głosem.

Anakin odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na dawnego Mistrza. W oczach Kenobiego odbijała się desperacja.

\- Zanim cię znalazłem, skontaktowałem się z Rexem – szepnął Obi-Wan. – Powiedział mi, co zrobiłeś Futtcie, zanim zdołał ci się wyrwać. Ponoć pobiłeś go prawie do nieprzytomności i połamałeś mu kilka żeber.

\- Ale go _nie zabiłem!_ – Skywalker wysyczał w odpowiedzi. – Nie pozwolę tej kanalii żyć! Zginie z mojej ręki, a wcześniej powie mi, kto zapłacił mu za zabicie Padme!

\- A potem co? Poświęcisz kolejne miesiące życia na szukanie zleceniodawcy? A jeśli Futta został opłacony przez większą ilość osób? Co wtedy? Wytropisz i zabijesz ich wszystkich?

\- Jeśli będzie trzeba.

\- Anakinie…

\- TY NIE ROZUMIESZ! – Anakin nawet nie zauważył, gdy jego głos przeszedł w rozpacz. – Nie wiesz, jak to jest, przez lata żyć _w kłamstwie!_ Kiedy byłem twoim Padawanem, wszystko było _proste._ Jeździliśmy na misje, narażaliśmy życie, kłóciliśmy się… nie zawsze wszystko szło gładko, ale byłem szczęśliwy. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jestem zbuntowanym, trudnym uczniem… nie musiałem niczego przed nikim ukrywać! Kiedy brałem ślub z Padme, sądziłem, że będę jeszcze szczęśliwszy i przez moment rzeczywiście byłem. Przez pierwsze miesiące byłem w _euforii!_ Ale potem uderzył we mnie ciężar tych wszystkich sekretów. Wciąż musiałem przemykać korytarzami, kombinować, znajdywać coraz to nowe wytłumaczenia… A jak wracałem z frontu, wcale nie było _lepiej!_ Gdy szedłem do Padme, byłem szczęśliwy, ale jednocześnie myślałem, że każda chwila spędzona z nią, to chwila, której nie mogę spędzić z tobą, Ahsoką i innymi Jedi. Natomiast, gdy byłem z wami, obsesyjnie rozmyślałem o tym, że zaniedbuję Padme, że wybieram czas z moimi przyjaciółmi, zamiast być u jej boku. Przedtem w moim życiu była równowaga, ale tym ślubem ją rozpieprzyłem! Kobiecie, którą kochałem, TEŻ wszystko pokomplikowałem! Zamiast kogoś, kto mógłby jej poświęcić więcej czasu, dostała jakiegoś nędznego męża na pół etatu… a właściwie to chyba tylko na ćwierć etatu! Nawet nie nauczyłem się porządnie z nią kłócić, tak jak z tobą. Jeśli już pojawiały się między nami problemy, nie było czasu ich rozwiązywać, musiałem wracać na front, więc zamiataliśmy wszystko pod dywan! Modliłem się o jak najszybszy koniec wojny, a jednocześnie panicznie się go bałem, bo nie miałem pojęcia, jak ja i Padme zaczniemy funkcjonować, gdy będziemy mieli dla siebie więcej czasu. Ja ją naprawdę kochałem, Obi-Wan… ale wiesz, co jest przerażające? Gdybym miał wymienić osoby, które znam najlepiej, o których wiem najwięcej, ona nie znalazłaby się nawet _w pierwszej dziesiątce!_ Jak można tak bardzo kogoś kochać, a jednocześnie _niczego_ o nim nie wiedzieć? Odrzucałem od siebie tę myśl, ale z czasem zacząłem przeczuwać, że…

Nie zdołał dokończyć. Stał z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Czuł się kompletnie załamany. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, po co powiedział Obi-Wanowi to… to _wszystko._

\- Właśnie _dlatego_ muszę za wszelką cenę zabić Futtę – dodał po chwili, słabym głosem. – Gdybym tego nie zrobił, to byłoby tak, jakby to małżeństwo nic nie znaczyło. Jakbym zupełnie niepotrzebnie skomplikował życie sobie i Padme. Muszę mieć dowód, że zrobiłem to wszystko… _po coś._ Że znosiłem to brzemię… ten ból… dla czegoś większego.

\- Nawet jeśli się nie zemścisz, to nadal będzie „coś większego” – usłyszał cichutkie stwierdzenie Obi-Wana.

Skierował ponury wzrok na dawnego Mistrza. Kenobi rozmasował ubrudzone ramię.

\- Anakinie, pomyśl… Przecież… Masz tyle _cudownych_ wspomnień. Nawet jeśli nie trwało to dużo czasu, to mogłeś być szczęśliwy z osobą, która była dla ciebie najważniejsza. Niektórzy nawet _tego_ nie mają!

\- Jeśli mówisz o Satine…

\- Nie mam na myśli Satine.

Anakin wydał zmęczone westchnienie. Po prawdzie, nie miał nawet siły zastanawiać się, co… albo _kogo_ Obi-Wan miał na myśli. Zresztą, czy to w ogóle ma jakieś znaczenie?

\- Tak jak mówiłem, nie zrozumiesz tego – mruknął. – Sam powiedziałeś, że nie kochasz w taki sam sposób, jak ja. Co ty możesz wiedzieć o emocjach, które wręcz się z ciebie wylewają, nie mogąc znaleźć ujścia? Co możesz wiedzieć o miłości, która _rozsadza_ kogoś od środka? Nic? Tak myślałem. R2, odpal silniki!

\- Anakinie! – Obi-Wan krzyknął do pleców drugiego mężczyzny. – Proszę, nie leć! Porozmawiajmy…

\- NIE będziemy dłużej rozmawiać! Z każdą minutą, jaką tutaj tracę, Futta ma więcej czasu na ucieczkę.

\- Anakin, proszę… Gdybyś tylko pozwolił mi…

\- _Nie_ umiem być takim Jedi, jakbyś chciał! – Anakin obrócił głowę, posyłając dawnemu mentorowi zrozpaczone spojrzenie. – Starałem się, ale nigdy nie miałem na to szans! Zawsze będę tylko głupim porywczym mężczyzną, który ciągle cię rozczarowuje!

\- Zawsze będziesz…

Huk startujących silników zagłuszył resztę wypowiedzi Obi-Wana. Skywalker widział poruszające się usta mentora, ale nie usłyszał słów, które z nich wyszły. Może to i dobrze? Gdyby usłyszał… gdyby dowiedział się, co dawny Mistrz chciał mu przekazać, wyglądając na tak strasznie roztrzęsionego i poruszonego… wówczas Anakin mógłby zapomnieć o swoim postanowieniu i jednak tutaj zostać. A przecież _nie miał_ prawa zostać! Musiał zabić Futtę… MUSIAŁ!

Czy nie musiał?

Przerażony wahaniem, które wkradło się do jego umysłu, Skywalker wskoczył do kokpitu.

\- Wyślę po ciebie kanonierki – zawołał do Obi-Wana.

Kenobi przysiadł na kamieniu.

\- Zaczekam… ile będzie trzeba.

Nie zabrzmiało to tak, jakby mówił wyłącznie o kanonierkach. Na co on niby planował czekać „ile będzie trzeba”? Na to, by Anakin się opamiętał? By pozwolił sobie pomóc? To mogło być czekanie bez końca…

Lecąc tropem uginającej się trawy, Skywalker zaryzykował i aktywował tylną kamerkę, by jeszcze raz zerknąć na dawnego Mistrza. Rudy mężczyzna siedział z czołem między kolanami, obejmując zgięte nogi. Jego samotność i rozpacz były _aż nadto_ wyczuwalne w Mocy! Tak mocno wsiąkły w świadomość Anakina, że młodszy z Jedi nie był już w stanie określić, czy to nadal uczucia Obi-Wana, czy może jego własne.

 _Wróć –_ zachęcał go cichy głosik. – _Potrzebujesz swojego Mistrza. On też cię potrzebuje. Potrzebujecie siebie nawzajem!_

 _Nie, NIE!_ – warczał inny głos. – _Najpierw musisz dopaść Futtę! Dopiero wtedy zaznasz spokoju… Musisz wykonać zadanie!_

Ostatecznie Skywalker poszedł z samym sobą na kompromis. Postanowił częściowo odpuścić i po ubiciu łowcy nagród darować sobie polowanie na zleceniodawcę, ale… ale…

Ale z Futty rezygnować NIE zamierzał! _Nie mógł._

 _To dla ciebie, Padme!_ – pomyślał, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że to kompletna bzdura _._

Wcale nie robił tego dla niej. Robił to _dla siebie_! Bo nie miał lepszego pomysłu na dalsze życie. Bo nie potrafił uwierzyć, że po wszystkim, co zrobił, Obi-Wan nadal był gotów bezwarunkowo go kochać. A poza tym Anakin był uparty i nie potrafił pogodzić się z myślą, że zmarnowałby dziewięć miesięcy tylko po to, by potem „tak po prostu” odpuścić.

Dopadnie Futtę i dopiero wtedy zajmie się naprawianiem relacji z Obi-Wanem.

**Obecnie**

Zaciskając mechaniczną dłoń na szklance, Anakin uderzał czołem o blat barku. Decyzja, którą podjął na preriach Hollow była akurat tą, której najbardziej NIE lubił sobie przypominać.

 _Nawet mu wtedy nie podziękowałem za uratowanie życia_ – myślał z rozpaczą. – _Nawet nie powiedziałem „dziękuję!”. Nienawidzi latać, nienawidzi ryzykować, nienawidzi robić rzeczy, których „nie pochwala Mace”, a mimo to przybył uratować mi skórę praktycznie bez wahania!_

\- Wiesz - wzdychając, zagadał Rodiański barman – jak chcesz rozbić sobie łeb, są łatwiejsze sposoby.

\- Nie chcę rozbijać sobie łba – bełkotliwie odparł Anakin. – Ja tylko próbuję wyleczyć się z głupoty.

\- Tego to i mądrzejsi od ciebie próbowali. Luzik, chłopie, przyniosę ci więcej yarumu.

\- Dzięki.

Zarówno dzbanek jak i szklanka zostały napełnione do pełna. Młody mężczyzna wpatrzył się w swoją własną dłoń, która mieszała wywar łyżeczką.

\- Wiedziałeś, że są dwa rodzaje miłości? – zwrócił się do barmana.

\- Czy ja wiem, czy tylko dwie? – odkorkowując wino dla klientów obok, Rodianin wzruszył ramionami. – Koleś, który upijał się tutaj tydzień temu twierdził, że jest ich dwieście.

\- Jest miłość, która jest przytłaczająca, pełna pasji i prawie niemożliwa do wytrzymania. Chcesz ją co chwilę deklarować. Jest jak ognisko. Podsycasz je, dorzucając więcej i więcej drewna, tak by dym był coraz wyższy i wyższy. Nie rozumiesz do końca, po co właściwie to robisz, ale koniecznie chcesz, by tego nieszczęsnego dymu było jak najwięcej. I dziwisz się, kiedy druga osoba nie angażuje się w to tak jak ty.

\- W jednym mój kolega miał rację – barman pokręcił głową. – Jedi rzeczywiście gadają jak potłuczeni.

\- I jest druga miłość… - Anakin wyszeptał, jeżdżąc palcem po gładkiej powierzchni szklanki, jakby pieścił czyjś policzek. – Miłość, którą ktoś daje ci tak często i tak długo, że po pewnym czasie zapominasz, że ona w ogóle tam jest. Przyzwyczajasz się do niej tak samo jak do oddychania. Po pewnym czasie nawet zaczyna ci się wydawać, że może to nie jest prawdziwa miłość. Albo, że nie jest tak silna, jak ta pierwsza. W końcu tak naprawdę jej nie widzisz. Nie zastanawiasz się, ile wysiłku ktoś wkłada w to, by ta miłość była taka ciągła, stała i niezmienna. Nawet nie przyjdzie ci do głowy, że kochanie taką miłością to tytaniczna praca, o wiele trudniejsza niż wrzucanie drewna do ognia. Dopiero kiedy _tracisz_ tę miłość… Nie dlatego że ktoś przestaje ci ją dawać, ale dlatego że ten ktoś _znika_ z twojego życia…

Drżąca dłoń oderwała się od szklanki i powędrowała do gardła.

\- Nagle czujesz, że nie możesz oddychać i już wcale nie marzysz o zaciąganiu się dymem. Liczy się tylko to, że brakuje ci powietrza… zwykłego słodkiego powietrza, które wdychałeś _od lat!_ – młody mężczyzna dokończył drżącym głosem.

Rodianin chwilę się zastanowił.

\- Więc… ta osoba, o której myślisz… - odezwał się niepewnie. – Ta, przez którą brakuje ci powietrza… zginęła?

\- Nie, na szczęście nie – Anakin pociągnął łyk herbaty. – Ale mało brakowało. Nie straciłem jej tylko za sprawą przypadku. Czy raczej… za sprawą osoby, o której _w życiu_ bym nie pomyślał, że będę miał wobec niej dług wdzięczności.

Hondo Ohnaka.

Skywalker wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jedynym powodem, dla którego Obi-Wan nadal żył, był pieprzony Hondo Ohnaka! Gdyby ten chciwy pirat i jego kuzyn o durnowatym imieniu nie postanowili akurat pobuszować na Hollow i nie zwinęli Anakinowi łowcy nagród sprzed nosa, wszystko potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej. Futta zostałby zamordowany przez spragnionego zemsty Jedi, a wtedy…

Młody mężczyzna skrzywił się. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby jednak udało mu się zamordować Futtę! Tak bardzo był teraz wdzięczny Hondo i jego kuzynowi, za to, że złapali łowcę nagród jako pierwsi.

Choć, oczywiście, gdy dowiedział się o tym po raz pierwszy, wcale nie skakał z radości…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori!  
> Póki co udaje mi się publikować to opowiadanie w miarę regularnie. Trzymajcie kciuki, by Wena nadal mi sprzyjała!


	3. Prawo Zemsty (Część 3) - Konsekwencje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Biorąc udział w grze zwaną „zemstą”, zgodziłeś się na wszystkie obowiązujące zasady. A tak się składa, że ta gra jest jak domino. Nie możesz popchnąć jednego elementu i potem zapobiec przewracania się następnych. "  
> Anakin dostaje bolesną lekcję.  
> Jednak czasem to właśnie tego rodzaju lekcje popychają nas na właściwą drogę...

**3 miesiące wcześniej**

\- GADAJ, GDZIE GO ZABRALIŚCIE!

\- Czy możesz trzymać tą swoją świecącą zabawkę z dala od mojej gęby? – fuknął urażony Hondo. – Myślałem, że już dawno zakończyliśmy etap, gdy musiałem kazać moim ludziom celować do ciebie z pukawek!

Po ruinach opuszczonej fortecy rozniósł się cichy szmer. Wszystkie blastery w pomieszczeniu były teraz wycelowane w Skywalkera. Anakin przewrócił oczami.

\- Mam na planecie cały oddział Klonów – mruknął, wciąż trzymając miecz świetlny tuż przy twarzy pirackiego herszta. – W każdej chwili mogą… chociaż? Właściwie to nie. Nie mam czasu bawić się w zastraszanie. Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy!

Będąc tak wkurwionym jak teraz, mógł bez problemu użyć Mocy, by wytrącić broń kilkunastu kolesiom i pozbawić ich przytomności, ciskając nimi o ściany. I to właśnie zrobił.

Hondo otworzył usta, po czym natychmiast je zamknął. Potrząsnął głową i wycelował w Anakina palec wskazujący.

\- Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać! – zaanonsował tonem obrażonego dziecka. – Skoro coś przeskrobałem, to chcę mieć kata z odrobiną oleju w głowie! Gdzie twoja mądrzejsza połowa?

\- Co? – zdziwił się Anakin. – Jaka znowu mądrzejsza połowa?

\- _Kenobi!_ – pirat niecierpliwie zamachał rękami. – No wiesz, ten, co woli gadać zamiast przystawiać komuś do ryja miecz świetlny! Gdzie on jest, co? Prawie nigdzie się bez niego nie ruszasz! Gdyby tu był, _na pewno_ nie pozwoliłby ci terroryzować niewinnego człowieka!

\- On… - ignorując idiotyczną uwagę odnośnie „niewinnego człowieka” Skywalker rozmasował kark. – Statek mu się popsuł.

Wyrzuty sumienia związane z zostawieniem Obi-Wana na środku trawiastego… _niczego_ wciąż były bolesne i świeże. Im szybciej kanonierki zgarną Mistrza Jedi z prerii, tym lepiej. Swoją drogą, czemu jeszcze tego nie zrobili? Czemu Rex nadal się nie odzywa?

\- No świetnie - przykładając sobie dłoń do skroni, Hondo opadł na stojące przy ścianie krzesło. – Ja i moje parszywe szczęście! Znowu muszę rozmawiać z małpą zamiast z treserem…

\- JESZCZE RAZ NAZWIJ MNIE MAŁPĄ…

\- Dobrze, już dobrze, kurwa, wyluzuj! – gdy Skywalker zamachnął się na niego mieczem świetlnym, pirat wyciągnął przed siebie ręce w obronnym geście. – Raju, chłopie, czy my nie możemy pogadać jak cywilizowani ludzie? Może i raz trzymałem cię w zamknięciu, ale przecież jesteśmy dobrymi znajomymi, nie? Brałem cię za zupełnie normalnego Jedi, a ty robisz z siebie furiata pokroju tego całego… No wiesz, tego rogatego… Jak mu tam było? Mogul?

\- Maul.

\- O, właśnie on! Poważnie, Skywalker… Weź wyłącz swoje niebieskie cholerstwo, bo przez to brzęczenie przy uchu w ogóle nie mogę się skupić! Czy ja, kurde, powiedziałem, że nic ci nie powiem? Czy ja wykrzykiwałem jakieś durnoty w stylu, że wyciągniesz ze mnie zeznanie jedynie torturami? Siedzę sobie grzecznie i chcę z tobą pogadać. Moich ludzi już znokautowałeś, więc chyba nie masz powodu, by się szarpać, co?

W sumie racja. Odkąd Anakin wdarł się do ruin, które robiły za tymczasową bazę piratów, Hondo ani razu nie powiedział, że zamierza _milczeć._ On tylko rzucał wyzwiskami, jak każdy normalny człowiek, któremu przystawiono do gardła miecz świetlny. Ech, no dobra, niech mu będzie… 

Z cichym sykiem broń została dezaktywowana.

\- No, tak lepiej – Hondo z aprobatą skinął głową. – Mogę chociaż chlapnąć sobie czegoś mocniejszego? Tobie też poleję.

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć „znowu cię odurzę” – krzyżując ramiona, zakpił Anakin. – Gadaj, gdzie zabraliście Futtę!

\- Naprawdę wolałbym gadać o tym z Kenobim – wzdychając, pirat poszedł grzebać w swoich butelkach. – Po pierwsze, nie „zaBRALIŚMY” tylko „zaBRAŁ”. Mój kuzyn. Ringo.

\- Masz kuzyna? – Skywalker wytrzeszczył oczy. – I co to w ogóle za imię?

\- Durnowate, wiem – herszt odkorkował butelkę i od razu wlał sobie do gardła solidną porcję alkoholu. Trunek ściekał mu po brodzie. – Ciotka wymyślała po pijaku. Nie wnikaj. Nie chcesz wiedzieć.

\- Aha. No więc, co ten twój kuzyn zrobił z Futtą?

\- Przecież mówiłem. Zabrał.

\- Zabrał GDZIE?

\- A bo ja wiem? Zakuł go w kajdany, zarzucił sobie na ramię, zabrał swoją zgraję, wsiadł na statek, włączył hipernapęd i odleciał! A dokąd, to wiedzą chyba tylko jego dziwki. Choć to zależy, które…

\- Przestań sobie ze mną pogrywać, Hondo! – Anakin zacisnął zęby. – Nie mógł tak po prostu „włączyć hipernapędu i odlecieć”. Wokół planety roi się od Separatystów. Po tym, co zrobiłeś Dooku, to raczej nie są twoi przyjaciele.

\- Mnie może nie lubią, ale Ringo to co innego – z żalem mruknął Hondo. – On to zawsze umiał się ustawić. Nie wiem, jak to robi, ale wszystko wie, ze wszystkim trzyma i ma forsy jak lodu. Nigdy go nie lubiłem. Nie wiem, czemu wciąż się z nim zadaję. Babcia zawsze wolała jego niż…

\- NIE obchodzi mnie, kogo wolała twoja babcia! – warknął coraz bardziej rozjuszony Jedi. – Jeśli nadal chcesz rozmawiać ze mną a nie z moim mieczem świetlnym, to lepiej łap za komunikator i każ swojemu „ustawionemu” kuzynowi wracać tutaj i przywieźć mi Futtę!

\- No to daj mi się chociaż nawalić, bo wygląda na to, że będziesz musiał mnie zabić – wzdychając, pirat ponownie posadził tyłek na krześle i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi. – Za cholerę nie ma sposobu, bym w najbliższym czasie skontaktował się z Ringo. Gdy ma humor taki jak teraz, jest tak samo nieosiągalny jak dupa Mikkianki. Sam rozumiesz, to gatunek na wymarciu. A szkoda, bo to takie seksowne kobiety… No ale, wracając do sedna, Ringo jest obrażony i nie wiadomo, kiedy mu przejdzie.

\- Za co się obraził? – Anakin nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, by o to zapytać.

\- Mogłem go niechcący okraść. Ale niczego nie żałuję, bo jeśli postanowisz mnie nie zabijać, będę jedną z najbogatszych osób w Galaktyce.

\- Zawsze to on może cię zabić.

\- Nieeee, nie może. Babcia mu nie wybaczy.

Skywalker miał ochotę coś kopnąć. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że przez cholerną chciwość Hondo, okazja do zabicia Futty przeszła mu koło nosa. Pirat pociągnął kolejny łyk trunku.

\- A tak w ogóle, słuchaj… - zagaił. – Czego ty właściwie chcesz od Futty Rourke’a? Toż to prosty łowca nagród, co nie wtrąca się do wojny. Znaczy… słyszałem, że jest _skuteczny_ … te wszystkie obelgi, którymi obrzucił go Ringo, nie były odpowiednie nawet dla mnie i dla moich ludzi, a co dopiero dla dzieci. Rozumiesz, skasował mojemu kuzynowi mamusię, a nie sądziliśmy, że to możliwe. No, ale mniejsza o to… Jak to się stało, że gość zakumplował się z Jedi?

\- To NIE jest mój przyjaciel! – Anakin wysyczał przez zęby. – Ja… - Nie miał ochoty opowiadać o swoich motywach, więc błyskawicznie się poprawił. – Zostało postanowione, że ma zostać zabity. Dostał wyrok śmierci.

\- No to, kurka, fantastycznie, bo to oznacza, że nie musisz mnie mordować i mogę spokojnie przystąpić do liczenia forsy! – wyraźnie zachwycony, Hondo wyrzucił pustą butelkę i wstał z krzesła. – Skywalker, brachu, jeśli chcieliście, by Futta kipnął, to nie mogliście lepiej trafić!

Rycerz Jedi posłał piratowi ostrożne spojrzenie.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Dobra, słuchaj… - dramatycznie wzdychając, pirat objął młodego mężczyznę ramieniem. – Wiem, że ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale Ringo _nie jest_ takim miłym facetem jak ja.

\- To istnieje ktoś bardziej _niemiły_ od ciebie? – ledwie znosząc bliskość oblecha, zakpił Anakin.

\- No wiesz, ze mną to przynajmniej można dogadać się za pomocą forsy. Ringo _już_ ma kupę hajsu, więc nie szanuje kasy i żadne argumenty do niego nie trafiają. A poza tym, jest sadystą. Wiesz, takim z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Bicze, kajdanki i tak dalej… No ale, konkluzja tego wszystkiego jest taka, że w rękach mojego kuzyna Futta to już w zasadzie trup.

Anakin nie był pewien, czy dobrze zrozumiał.

\- Trup? – powtórzył tępo.

\- Znaczy… teraz JESZCZE NIE, ale za jakiś czas na pewno kipnie! Nie za tydzień, ani za dwa, bo Ringo musi się najpierw nad nim poznęcać, ale jak już znudzi się maltretowaniem, to na pewno kolesia ukatrupi. Facet zabił mu mamusię, sam rozumiesz… Ja wiem, że wy Jedi to wolelibyście zlikwidować kogoś _bezboleśnie_ , ale jak się nie ma, co się lubi, to się lubi, co się ma, nie? Martwy gość to zawsze martwy gość, prawda? Kogo obchodzi, czy z kilkoma bliznami więcej!

Owdowiały Jedi dał sobie czas na przetworzenie tych wszystkich informacji. Jakaś część jego wciąż chciała dopaść Futtę _osobiście_ i nie przyjmowała do wiadomości sytuacji, w której obrzydliwym łowcą nagród miałby zająć się ktoś inny. Jednak druga, rozsądniejsza część… dostrzegła w podobnym obrocie spraw _szansę._

Zrobiłby dokładnie to, do czego namawiał go Obi-Wan. Odpuściłby. Zrezygnowałby ze ścigania mordercy żony i wrócił do swoich obowiązków. A Futta… ten pieprzony sukinsyn Futta i tak skończyłby martwy i to po bolesnych torturach, jeśli wierzyć temu, co mówił Hondo.

Oczywiście nie byłaby to _idealna sytuacja_ , bo wciąż należałoby ogarnąć konsekwencje dziewięciomiesięcznego śledztwa – po tym, co Anakin ostatnio odwalał, chyba tylko Obi-Wan lubił go tak samo jak wcześniej. Natomiast, jeśli chodziło o pozostałych przyjaciół, połowa była na niego obrażona, a druga połowa bała się z nim rozmawiać. Nawet Rex, który nie bał się absolutnie _niczego_ , chodził przy swoim Generale na palcach. Gdyby Skywalker wreszcie powiedział „pas”, musiałby się zabrać za ogarnianie tego wszystkiego. A także podjąć próbę uporządkowania emocjonalnego bajzlu w swojej głowie.

No, ale przynajmniej zacząłby rozmawiać z Obi-Wanem tak, jak wcześniej. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił. Może poprawa nie nastąpiłaby _od razu_ , ale gdyby Anakin przeprosił, z czasem wskoczyliby na właściwe tory.

Był coraz bliżej podjęcia decyzji.

\- Skywalker, chłopie, o co ci znowu chodzi? – jęknął zniecierpliwiony Hondo. – Nad czym ty tak myślisz? Chciałeś… czy też twoja Rada, albo cholera wie, jaka władza Republiki chciała, by Futta kipnął, tak? No to przecież powiedziałem, że kipnie! Nie wierzysz mi? Takiemu _uczciwemu obywatelowi_ , jak ja? Znaczy, dobra… Ja wiem, że znasz mnie jako kłamliwą szuję, ale chyba zgodzisz się, że w tej sytuacji nie opłaca mi się łgać? Ale dobra, skoro nie kupujesz moich zapewnień, to chodźmy do pierwszego lepszego burdelu i zasięgnijmy niezależnej opinii! Na pewno znajdzie się przynajmniej jedna dziwka, która zna mojego kuzyna i wie o jego utarczkach z Futtą!

Anakin skrzywił się. Nie miał ochoty na bieganie po burdelach!

\- Zabieraj tę łapę i biegnij liczyć swoją forsę – mruknął, strącając rękę pirata ze swojego ramienia. – Jakby udało ci się kiedyś skontaktować z kuzynem, to powiedz, by zostawił głowę Futty pod drzwiami Senatu. Może obejrzę to w wiadomościach?

Odchodząc, zerknął na przyczepiony do przedramienia komlink. Wciąż żadnych wieści od Rexa. Jak to możliwe, że jeszcze nie znaleziono Obi-Wana? Preria nie była jakoś strasznie rozległa, a dym z wraku myśliwca raczej trudno przegapić.

\- Widzisz, kolego? – gdzieś z tyłu rozległ się zadowolony głos Hondo. – To wcale nie było takie trudne! Wiesz, co ja sobie myślę? Ty to w sumie powinieneś odpalić mi jakąś działkę za to, że pomogłem ci pozbyć się problemu! Gdybyś sam zabił Futtę, miałbyś strasznie dużo roboty. Wiesz, ze zwłokami i tak dalej. A tak to mój kuzyn zrobi wszystko za ciebie! No mówię ci, Skywalker… Ja i Ringo to normalnie spadliśmy ci z nieba!

**Obecnie**

Owszem, Hondo i jego sadystyczny krewny _rzeczywiście_ spadli Anakinowi z nieba. Choć wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedział.

Młody mężczyzna wpatrzył się w zielony wywar w kubku i przypomniał sobie prerie na Hollow. Dopiero kiedy znacząco oddalił się od ruin i doszedł do swojego myśliwca, zdał sobie sprawę z ogromu katastrofy, którą spowodował.

**3 miesiące temu**

Widząc stojącą przy statku grupę osób, Anakin uniósł brew. Z początku pomyślał, że szef uzbrojonej w blastery bandy to Futta. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że wcale nie patrzy na mordercę swojej żony, ale kogoś z tego samego gatunku – wysokiego Devaronina o czerwonej skórze i krótkich szpiczastych rogach. Nieznajomy był ubrany jak gangster – nosił obcisłe czarne ciuchy, tu i ówdzie ozdobione ćwiekami. Zaś towarzysząca mu zgraja pomagierów paradowała w zbrojach, choć nie tak starannie wykonanych jak te, którymi szczycili się Mandalorianie.

Zbirów było sporo, lecz nie aż tak, by stanowiło to dla Anakina problem. Jedi skrzyżował ramiona i obrzucił szefa uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Kim jesteście? I czego chcecie?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, Devaronin zadał własne.

\- To ciebie zwą Anakinem Skywalkerem, Bohaterem Bez Strachu? Jedi Republiki? 

Głos miał zaskakująco spokojny i tylko odrobinę nasycony chłodem. Zamiast zachowywać się jak wulgarny zbir pokroju Sebulby, sprawiał raczej wrażenie kogoś podobnego do Dooku – sprytnego i kalkulującego, nie zawsze wybierającego przemoc.

\- Tak, to ja, a co? – brew Anakina uniosła się jeszcze wyżej. – Koniecznie musisz znać imię kolesia, od którego zaraz dostaniesz po mordzie? Bo chyba o to ci chodzi, skoro blokujesz mi dostęp do myśliwca.

Oczy czerwonoskórego diabła zwęziły się.

\- Jestem Getto Rourke. A ty masz obsesję na punkcie mojego brata, Futty. Od miesięcy na niego polujesz.

Skywalker głośno parsknął.

\- Jesteś świetnie doinformowany. Nie wiedziałem, że ten sukinsyn ma brata.

\- Nawet łowcy nagród mają rodziny – padła spokojna odpowiedź. – Co zrobiłeś z Futtą, Jedi?

Rozmowa z tym kolesiem nie była konieczna. Anakin mógłby bez problemu rozbroić całą tę bandę i odlecieć. A mimo to instynkt podpowiadał mu, by jednak został. Brat Futty był wystarczająco rozsądny, by z miejsca nie rozkazać swoim ludziom wycelować blastery w Jedi - a to już samo w sobie czyniło go intrygującym. Póki nikt nie zaczął strzelać, Skywalker mógł sobie gawędzić. Lepsze to, niż zerkanie na komlink co pięć minut i irytowanie się o brak wiadomości od Rexa. Kiedy Klony wreszcie znajdą Obi-Wana? Anakin miał dosyć czekania!

\- Sprałem twojego braciszka na kwaśne jabłko – zaanonsował, będąc szczerze ciekawym, czy w ten sposób sprowokuje kolesia do jakiejś agresywniejszej reakcji. – Połamałem mu kilka żeber. Aż miło było słuchać, jak pękają.

Getto nieznacznie drgnął, ale poza tym zdołał zachować spokój.

\- Dziwnie coś takiego słyszeć. Sądziłem, że Jedi nie mają w zwyczaju znęcać się nad innymi.

\- Jestem dość szczególnym Jedi. A twój brat popełnił dość szczególną zbrodnię.

\- To nie zbrodnia, tylko jego praca. Skoro postanowiłeś się za kogoś zemścić, to spytaj Futtę o zleceniodawcę. Mój brat jedynie zarabia na życie. Zabijanie to jedyne, co mu w życiu wychodzi. Jak wszystkim w naszej rodzinie.

\- Och, on jedynie „zarabia na życie”? – myśląc o Padme, wysyczał Anakin. – No to akurat zarobił. _Kilkanaście solidnych ciosów z mojej ręki._

\- Wam też zdarza się zabijać, Jedi – chłodno zauważył Getto. – Taką macie profesję.

\- Nie porównuj Jedi do łowców nagród! – kładąc dłoń na mieczu świetlnym, kipiącym nienawiścią tonem warknął Skywalker.

\- Nie przyszedłem do ciebie, by prowadzić dyskusje filozoficzne – Devaronin westchnął, kręcąc rogatą głową. – Miałem nadzieję, że zdołam uratować brata. Czy on nadal żyje?

\- Owszem, ale nie na długo.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś? Gdzie on jest?

Anakin kpiąco się uśmiechnął. Pamiętając, co Hondo mówił mu o „nieosiągalności” kuzyna, zdecydował, że po prostu powie prawdę.

\- Jego los nie jest już zależny ode mnie – oznajmił, wzruszając ramionami. – Futta jest w rękach Ringo Ohnaki. Wiesz, kto to jest?

Błysk strachu w oczach Getty nie powinien aż tak go ucieszyć. Ale go, cholera, ucieszył! Sprawił mu złośliwą frajdę.

\- K-kiedyś Futta zabił temu piratowi matkę, ale… - głos czerwonoskórego mężczyzny załamał się, ale po głębszym oddechu Devaronin zaczął już przemawiać spokojnie. – Kłamiesz, Jedi. To nie _Ringo_ ma Futtę! Nic nam nie wiadomo o obecności piratów na tej planecie.

\- Ach tak? No to wychodzi na to, że wcale nie jesteście tak świetnie poinformowani, jak z początku sądziłem.

\- Ringo nienawidzi Futty, ale to TY od miesięcy tropisz mojego brata! To CIEBIE panicznie się boi i to przed TOBĄ uciekł do najlepiej strzeżonego systemu Separatystów!

\- A więc nieprzypadkowo wybrał tę planetę? No, no… jest jeszcze sprytniejszy, niż myślałem!

\- Przestań ze mnie kpić, Jedi! Powiedz, co _naprawdę_ zrobiłeś z Futtą. Nie chcę z tobą walczyć. Chcę się _targować._

Skywalker parsknął śmiechem. Zimnym, pozbawionym radości, szaleńczym śmiechem! Nie no, koleś chyba sobie kpi! On tak na poważnie? On w ogóle wie, kogo jego braciszek sprzątnął? Nie _domyślił_ się tego po reakcji stojącego przed nim Rycerza Jedi? Zupełnie przypadkowo _tego_ Jedi, który był znany z bycia „bliskim przyjacielem” pewnej Pani Senator? Anakin powinien pociąć tego faceta za samą _sugestię_ negocjacji. 

\- Serio mówisz? – zadał to pytanie rozbawionym tonem, lecz w jego oczach błyszczała nienawiść. – Targować się chcesz? Ty się chcesz ze mną _targować?_ A niby co miałbyś mi zaproponować? Tego, co straciłem, już nie da się odzyskać. 

\- Są inne rzeczy, które _być może_ chciałbyś odzyskać.

\- Nie masz niczego, czego bym chciał.

\- Och, na pewno? – w głosie Devaronina zabrzmiało ostrzeżenie. – Uważaj z rzucaniem podobnych stwierdzeń, Jedi. Możesz ich później żałować.

\- Drażnij mnie dalej, a to TY pożałujesz!

\- Zapytam cię jeszcze raz: co _naprawdę_ zrobiłeś z Futtą? I tym razem dokładnie przemyśl swoją odpowiedź.

\- A niby dlaczego miałbym ją przemyśleć?

Anakin postanowił sobie, że cokolwiek usłyszy, po prostu odepchnie tych kolesi za pomocą Mocy i wsiądzie do myśliwca. Zaczynał mieć szczerze dosyć tej rozmowy! Już samo zrezygnowanie z pogoni za Futtą kosztowało go dużo zdrowia. Nie potrzebował kolejnego durnego dylematu na zasadzie „czy mam ochotę zafundować braciszkowi sukinsyna parę oparzeń, tylko dlatego że mnie wkurwił?”

Czekała go jednak niespodzianka, bo Getto nie powiedział… nic. Jedynie sięgnął do sakwy przy pasie, wyciągnął z niej jakiś mały przedmiot i rzucił go Anakinowi.

Skywalker nie musiał nawet zerkać w dół, by wiedzieć, co trzyma w dłoni. W przeciągu ułamku sekundy rozpoznał kształt i wyważenie _tego konkretnego przedmiotu._ Sygnaturę w Mocy emanującą z _tej konkretnej broni!_

Ta ciepła, łagodna, stateczna aura… nie pomyliłby jej z żadną inną!

Kiedy w końcu zerknął w dół, to nie po to, by upewnić się, że trzyma miecz świetlny. Zerknął w dół, bo łudził się, że może jednak się myli… Tak rozpaczliwie chciał się mylić! To niemożliwe. To nieprawda! To NIE może się dziać!

A jednak się działo.

Brat Futty Rourke’a rzucił Anakinowi Skywalkerowi miecz świetlny należący do Obi-Wana Kenobiego.

Obi-Wan _za nic_ nie oddałby swojej broni. Na pewno nie po dobroci! Skoro zabrano mu miecz świetlny, to musiało oznaczać… to oznaczało, że…!

Pod Anakinem ugięły się nogi. Dawny Padawan Kenobiego tylko cudem się nie przewrócił. Dłoń trzymająca miecz świetlny zaczęła się trząść, a z ziemi uniosło się kilka maleńkich kamyczków. Moc wokół Skywalkera buzowała jak miotająca się w klatce bestia.

\- Niełatwo jest pojmać Jedi – głos Getto zdawał się dochodzić z innego wymiaru. – A zwłaszcza takiego jak właściciel tego miecza świetlnego. Jestem łowcą nagród od dawna, więc wiem, co mówię. Ten facet załatwił dwudziestu moich ludzi. Walczył tak zaciekle, że z początku wzięliśmy go za ciebie. Gdyby miał, dokąd uciec, za nic nie zdołalibyśmy go osaczyć. Swoją drogą, to musi być ktoś bardzo wobec ciebie lojalny. Nawet po wielokrotnym rażeniu prądem, nie chciał nam powiedzieć, gdzie…

Reszta słów Devaronina ugrzęzła w uścisku mechanicznej dłoni. Brat Futty został brutalnie przyciśnięty do myśliwca. Z cichym sykiem Anakin aktywował broń Mistrza.

\- Co. Zrobiłeś. Z Obi-Wanem? – wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Błękitne ostrze rzucało na czerwoną twarz złowieszczy blask, jednak Getto nawet nie mrugnął.

\- Zabawne – stwierdził chłodno. – Twoje pytanie brzmi bardzo podobnie do tego, które ja niedawno zadałem.

\- Gadaj, co z nim zrobiłeś, bo…

\- Zabijesz mnie? A co ci to da? Mężczyzny zwanego Obi-Wanem już nie ma na tej planecie. A jeśli zrobisz coś głupiego, może całkowicie zniknąć z Galaktyki. I z twojego życia. Jesteś pewien, że roztropnie jest traktować mnie w taki sposób, gdy mam w rękach los człowieka, na którym ci najwyraźniej zależy?

Dłoń trzymająca miecz świetlny zadrżała. Palce zaciskały się na rękojeści tak mocno, jakby chciały ją zmiażdżyć. Anakin wyraźnie słyszał łomotanie swojego serca. Czuł, że ledwo może oddychać. Zagryzając zęby tak mocno, że rozbolała go szczęka, odsunął się od łowcy nagród. Broń Jedi zgasła, a trzymająca ją ręką opadła wzdłuż ciała, jakby należała do szmacianej lalki. Stojący wokół mężczyźni w zbrojach obserwowali to z chłodną satysfakcją.

\- To, że macie jego miecz świetlny, jeszcze nic nie znaczy – słabym głosem wyszeptał Anakin. – Muszę mieć dowód, że żyje. Chcę go zobaczyć!

Niemal natychmiast, gdy wypowiedział te słowa, pomyślał, że postępuje nierozsądnie. W końcu _on_ nie dostarczył Devaroninowi dowodu życia! Nie miał prawa żądać czegoś, czego sam nie ofiarował. Za nic nie mógł rozgniewać tych istot… _Nie chciał_ dostarczać im powodów do skrzywdzenia Obi-Wana!

Kenobi na sto procent rozegrałby to lepiej od niego. Nie popełniłby głupiego błędu, jakim było wyskakiwanie do porywaczy z żądaniami! Nie stałby tutaj, trzęsąc się jak osika i mając kompletną papkę zamiast mózgu, tylko dlatego że martwił się o życie dawnego Padawana. Gdyby tylko Anakin potrafił lepiej panować nad emocjami… Zawsze krytykował swojego Mistrza za „staranne planowanie każdego posunięcia”, a teraz oddałby absolutnie _wszystko_ za choćby odrobinę zimnej krwi Obi-Wana!

Dobre chociaż to, że brat Futty wydawał się mieć większą wprawę w negocjacjach od niego. Zamiast oburzyć się o żądanie Jedi, po prostu skinął na jednego ze swoich ludzi. Mężczyzna w zbroi położył na trawie holo-projektor i już po chwili pojawiła się pół-przezroczysta postać Obi-Wana, który…

 _Na Moc!_ – czując, jakby przebito mu serce mieczem świetlnym, Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy.

Najbardziej wstrząsnęło nim NIE to, jak bardzo jego mentor był _pobity,_ bo Kenobiemu zdarzało się już paradować z gorszymi siniakami, jak chociażby podczas „przygody” na Zygerri. Najgorsza była dla Skywalkera świadomość, że jego dawny Mistrz miał nie tylko ręce związane za plecami, ale także zakneblowane usta i zawiązane oczy.

Obi-Wan słynął z tego, że walczył nie tylko za pomocą miecza świetlnego. Kiedy wpadał kłopoty, radził sobie, obserwując otoczenie bądź zagadując wrogów (najczęściej jedno i drugie). Sytuacja, w której nie mógł ani widzieć ani mówić, musiała być dla niego… _potworna._

 _Obi-Wan_ – Anakin myślał rozpaczliwie. – _Na Moc, co ja najlepszego zrobiłem… Przepraszam, Obi-Wan. Przepraszam!_

Jego uczucia były tak intensywne, że gdyby Kenobi nadal znajdywał się na planecie, z pewnością by je wyłapał. Poruszyłby głową, na znak, że znalazł coś w Więzi pomiędzy sobą i dawnym Padawanem. A jednak wciąż tkwił nieruchomo w tej samej pozycji. Getto nie kłamał – rzeczywiście wywiózł cennego więźnia poza Hollow.

\- Coś mi się przypomniało – Devaronin rzucił niespodziewanie. – Wspominałeś coś o połamaniu mojemu bratu żeber.

Skinął głową na dwójkę mężczyzn w zbrojach, którzy wyświetlali się na holo-projektorze razem z Obi-Wanem.

\- NIE! – wyciągając rękę w stronę pół-przezroczystego obrazu, wrzasnął Anakin. – Poczekaj! Nie możesz…

W brzuch Kenobiego przygrzmocił długi metalowy pręt. Uderzył Mistrza Jedi po raz pierwszy, drugi, trzeci…

\- PRZESTAŃ! – błagalnie krzyczał Skywalker. – On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! Proszę, każ im go zostawić… - skierował zrozpaczony wzrok na Getto. – To JA polowałem na twojego brata, a Obi-Wan przez ten cały czas mnie przed tym powstrzymywał! To MNIE powinieneś łamać żebra! Proszę… złam _moje_ żebra, nie jego! Zostawię broń, oddam się w niewolę, zrobię wszystko, tylko zostaw go w spokoju!

\- Wystarczy – szef bandy rozkazał, unosząc dłoń.

Maltretowanie natychmiast ustało i Obi-Wan opadł na kolana. Twarz miał prawie przy samej podłodze. Z policzków, czoła i nosa spadały na ziemię krople potu. Przez przeklęty knebel w ustach, ranny mężczyzna nie mógł nawet porządnie zaczerpnąć oddechu.

Nie wahając się ani chwili, Anakin odpiął broń od pasa i rzucił oba miecze świetlne na trawę. Na Getto nie zrobiło to wrażenia.

\- Daruj sobie ten pokaz z wyrzucaniem oręża – czerwonoskóry mężczyzna mruknął, krzyżując ramiona. – Nie o to mi chodzi.

\- A o co? – Skywalker nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Twarz miał niemal tak spoconą, jak jego poobijany Mistrz. – Powiedz, czego chcesz! Zrobię wszystko…

\- Nie chcę „wszystkiego”! – gniewnie uciął Getto. – Powiedziałem ci, czego chcę. Chcę _mojego brata!_

\- Już mówiłem, że go nie mam!

\- To kłamstwo!

\- Nie kłamię!

\- Polowałeś na niego i…

\- TAK, polowałem na niego, ale ktoś mnie ubiegł! – Anakin zaczął rozpaczliwie tłumaczyć. – Przysięgam ci, że nie mam Futty! On jest w rękach Ringo. Pójdź do starej fortecy… znajdziesz tam kuzyna Ringo, Hondo. To od niego wiem, co się stało z Futtą. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, to po prostu weź mnie w niewolę i wypuść Obi-Wana! Mój Mistrz w żaden sposób nie zaszkodził twojemu bratu. Wręcz przeciwnie: cały czas namawiał mnie, bym zostawił Futtę w spokoju! On NIGDY nie zaatakowałby kogoś z zemsty! To JA jestem złym człowiekiem i draniem, który chciał zabić twojego brata! Jeśli już musisz kogoś więzić, krzywdzić i torturować, to MNIE a nie jego! Oddam się po dobroci. Przysięgam, że nie będę walczyć!

\- Ty chyba nie rozumiesz, jak to działa, Jedi…

Przyciskając sobie dłoń do skroni, Getto pokręcił głową.

\- Kiedy ty rzucasz kamieniem _we mnie_ , ja rzucam go z powrotem w _ciebie –_ oznajmił zmęczonym tonem. - Kiedy niszczysz _mój_ statek, ja również niszczę _twój._ Natomiast, kiedy krzywdzisz kogoś, kto jest _dla mnie_ ważny - wzrok Devaronina na moment spoczął na klęczącym Obi-Wanie – wówczas i ja muszę skrzywdzić kogoś, kto jest ważny _dla ciebie_. Właśnie TAK to działa, Jedi. 

Czerwonoskóry mężczyzna urwał na chwilę, po czym dodał:

\- Biorąc udział w grze zwaną „zemstą”, zgodziłeś się na wszystkie obowiązujące zasady. A tak się składa, że ta gra jest jak domino. Nie możesz popchnąć jednego elementu i potem zapobiec przewracania się następnych. Gdy uczucia raz pójdą w ruch, nie da się już ich zatrzymać. A przynajmniej JA nie potrafię. I, po prawdzie, zawsze zazdrościłem Jedi, że nie są niewolnikami zemsty.

Patrzył teraz na Anakina z absolutną odrazą, choć i tak nie to było najgorsze. To słowo „niewolnik” sprawiło, że dawny Padawan Kenobiego poczuł się jak ostatni śmieć.

\- Mówiono mi, że wy, Jedi, potraficie zapanować nad emocjami, które wyniszczają zwykłych śmiertelników – mówił Getto. - Że jesteście ponad to. Że reprezentujecie sobą coś większego. Ale, jak widać, nie dotyczy to was wszystkich. Odkąd pierwszy raz usłyszałem o tobie, nie mogłem przestać zastanawiać się, jak to się stało, że człowiek, który tak bardzo _odstaje_ od innych Jedi, mógł zostać obwołany „Największym Bohaterem Republiki”. Ze wszystkich członków waszego Zakonu, których zdarzyło mi się spotkać, ty jesteś _najgorszy._

Nie mogąc znieść ciężaru tego, co spowodował, Skywalker opadł na kolana. Tępo wpatrując się w kołyszące się źdźbła trawy, wbił palce w ziemię.

 _On ma rację_ – uświadomił sobie. – _Powiedział prawdę pod absolutnie każdym względem._

Zemsta była drogą prowadzącą prosto do otchłani – Anakin świadomie w nią skoczył, sądząc, że pociągnie na dół jedynie siebie. Ale się pomylił. Naiwnie założył, że wszyscy łowcy nagród byli samotnikami, którzy nie mieli bliskich. Naiwnie założył, że jeśli odepchnie od siebie wszystkie ważne osoby – z dawnym Mistrzem na czele – to uczyni z wendetty wyłącznie własną sprawę. Ale to od początku było niemożliwe, z jednego prostego powodu:

Obi-Wan za bardzo go kochał.

Anakin był kochany przez swojego mentora, gdy był trudnym dzieckiem, zbuntowanym nastolatkiem i pyskatym Padawanem wyrywającym się do Prób. Jakim _idiotą_ musiał być, skoro uznał, że płynąca od tylu lat łagodnym i ciepłym strumieniem miłość Obi-Wana przestanie go zalewać, tylko dlatego że nagle zaczął świrować. Przecież nie wariował po raz pierwszy! Może to i prawda, że odbiło mu bardziej niż zwykle, ale nigdy nie przestał być dla Kenobiego ważny.

 _Przyleciał mnie uratować aż z Hoth, a ja po prostu go odepchnąłem!_ – myślał zdruzgotany Anakin.

Porzucił Obi-Wana. Zostawił go, _kurwa mać_ , samego na środku trawiastej nicości! Nie został i nie porozmawiał ze swoim Mistrzem, chociaż ten praktycznie go o to _błagał!_ Wystawił Obi-Wana na talerzu rodzonemu bratu Futty Rourke’a! A teraz Obi-Wan miał poobijane żebra i klęczał na podłodze w jakimś obcym miejscu, bezbronny i oślepiony, bez miecza świetlnego i bez możliwości mówienia, zaś zwykły łowca nagród mówił Anakinowi o rzeczach, które Anakin już dawno powinien, _kurwa_ , wiedzieć, będąc Rycerzem Zakonu Jedi i dawnym uczniem najcudowniejszego człowieka na świecie. Jak _mógł_ nazwać swojego Mistrza „zimną rybą bez uczuć”? Wciąż za to nie przeprosił! Dlaczego odłożył to na później?!

A co jeśli nie będzie żadnego „później”?

Oczy Anakina rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.

\- Nie kłamiesz – niespodziewanie mruknął Getto.

Skywalker zadarł głowę do góry, by spojrzeć na łowcę nagród.

\- Nie kłamiesz – Devaronin powtórzył zrezygnowanym tonem. – Ty _naprawdę_ nie masz Futty. Sądziłem, że łżesz, bo po prostu nie chcesz go oddać, ale teraz widzę, że to nie tak. Od początku byłeś szczery. Naprawdę nie masz mojego brata. A to może się skończyć dla ciebie tylko w jeden sposób. Wyjaśniłem ci, jak to działa. Skoro Futta jest w rękach Ringo i wkrótce umrze…

Straszne i złowieszcze słowa przeraziły Anakina, jeszcze zanim zostały wypowiedziane. To było tak, jakby chłodny sztylet zatrzymał się tuż przy jego sercu i teraz tylko czekał na sygnał.

\- Dług musi zostać spłacony – bezbarwnym tonem zaanonsował Getto. – Jeżeli masz dla swojego przyjaciela jakieś ostatnie słowa, to właśnie przyszedł na nie czas.

\- NIE! – odruchowo wrzasnął Anakin.

Obi-Wan został brutalnie złapany za włosy i pociągnięty do tyłu, tak by nie mógł już opierać ciężaru ciała na rękach. Do skroni przystawiono mu blaster.

Nie, nie, NIE! To NIE może się tak skończyć!

\- Błagam, nie rób tego… - ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach, zaskomlał Anakin.

\- Mów, co masz mówić, Jedi! Nie będziesz miał drugiej okazji.

Miał mówić? Ale CO miał mówić?! Tego, co chciał powiedzieć Obi-Wanowi, nie dawało się zamknąć w jednej krótkiej chwili tuż przed egzekucją. Gdyby tylko Anakin miał więcej czasu… Gdyby tylko nie doprowadził do tej popieprzonej sytuacji… Gdyby tylko wcześniej zrozumiał, że nie potrzebuje żadnej pierdolonej zemsty, bo już od dawna miał wszystko, czego można było chcieć! Jak można mieć coś tak cennego… _kogoś_ tak cennego i o tym nie wiedzieć?! Nie umieć tego docenić!

\- Widzę, że na razie nie masz weny, więc dam szansę twojemu przyjacielowi – wzdychając, rzucił Getto. – On też zasługuje na ostatnie słowa.

Obi-Wanowi zdjęto knebel, ale nie przepaskę na oczy. Anakin nie wiedział, czy powinien dyszeć z ulgą czy wrzeszczeć. Chciałby ostatni raz ujrzeć te ciepłe błękitne tęczówki, ale jednocześnie bał się, że zwyczajnie _nie zniósłby_ patrzenia dawnemu Mistrzowi w oczy, wiedząc, że ten zaraz _przez niego_ zginie!

Usta Kenobiego zaczęły się poruszać, jednak ranny mężczyzna mówił tak cicho, że żadna ze stojących obok myśliwca osób nie była w stanie go usłyszeć. Zaś Skywalker był zbyt zestresowany, by skoncentrować się i jakoś wyczytać wiadomość z ruchu warg. Na Moc, nie… tylko nie to! Obi-Wan właśnie przekazał mu _swoje ostatnie_ słowa, a Anakin już nigdy nie dowie się, co to było. To niemożliwe… to NIE może się dziać!

\- Przykro mi, szefie, ale on nie da rady mówić głośniej – jeden z pomagierów Getto widocznych na holo-projektorze z rezygnacją pokręcił głową. – Za mocno go poturbowaliśmy.

\- No trudno – westchnął łowca nagród. – Masz ostatnią szansę, Jedi. Powiedz swoje ostatnie słowa i…

\- NIE!

Anakin zerwał się na nogi i zrobił krok w stronę Devaronina. Widząc, że Getto niespokojnie drgnął, zrezygnował z pomysłu, by do niego podbiec. Za nic nie mógł go wystraszyć! Nie mógł pozwolić, by ten mężczyzna dał znak do zabicia Obi-Wana! Nie może do tego dopuścić… NIE może dać swojemu Mistrzowi zginąć! Bo gdyby to zrobił to… to… to tak jakby pozwolił uśmiercić połowę swojej duszy!

\- Nie zabijaj go! – błagalnie zwrócił się do łowcy nagród. – Ja… Mogę… Potargujmy się!

\- Chętnie bym na to przystał, Jedi – chłodno odparł Getto. – Ale nie masz jedynej osoby, za którą byłbym skłonny się wymienić. Nie masz mojego brata. Nie masz NIC na wymianę!

Język Anakina nerwowo zwilżył górną wargę. Na zaczerwienionych policzkach młodego mężczyzny pot mieszał się ze łzami.

_Myśl!_

No właśnie, musi myśleć! Musi na coś wpaść i to, cholera, szybko! Co dobry negocjator zrobiłby na jego miejscu? Co Padme by zrobiła? Co zrobiłby _Obi-Wan?_ Jego Mistrz zawsze powtarzał, że aby zrozumieć drugą osobę, trzeba najpierw przyjąć jej punkt widzenia. Czego chciał Getto? To oczywiste, bo przecież powtarzał to non stop… Tyle że Anakin tego NIE miał i w żadnym wypadku NIE mógł mieć!

Zaraz. Nie mógł?

Olśnienie przyszło dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Dłoń łowcy nagród już… _już_ zaczynała się unosić, gdy Anakin wypalił:

\- ODDAM CI BRATA!

Oczy Devaronina wytrzeszczyły się w szoku.

\- Więc jednak go masz? – Getto spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie mam. Ja… mówiłem prawdę. Nie mam twojego brata, ale… ale ja mogę… mogę… go odbić. 

Ściśnięte ze strachu gardło sprawiało, że Skywalker z trudem mógł mówić. Fakt, że jego wzrok co chwilę wędrował w stronę blastera zahaczającego o rude włosy Obi-Wana, też ani trochę nie pomagał.

\- Odbić? – sceptycznie marszcząc czoło, powtórzył łowca nagród.

Anakin wziął głęboki oddech. Choć kosztowało go to mnóstwo wysiłku, zmusił się, by zaprzestać zerkania na mentora i skupić całą uwagę na rozmówcy. Nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić na błąd. Albo na bycie zaryczanym mięczakiem. Walczył o życie Obi-Wana… _nie może_ wymięknąć!

\- Znajdę Ringo i odbiję Futtę – oznajmił, najspokojniej, jak umiał. – Wiem od Hondo, że jego kuzyn nie planuje zabijać twojego brata od razu.

\- Bo planuje go najpierw podręczyć? – chłodno spytał Getto.

Po ciele Anakina przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że wiem, kim jest Ringo – wysyczał łowca nagród. – Mogę sobie bez problemu wyobrazić, co ten sadysta planuje zrobić z moim bratem. Zresztą, wydaje mi się, że właśnie z tego powodu _ty_ postanowiłeś odpuścić, czyż nie? Zrezygnowałeś z zabicia Futty, bo wiesz, że od Ringo oberwie mu się o wiele gorzej niż od ciebie. Jak mawiał jeden z moich znajomych, „można się nauczyć bycia okrutnym, ale do _prawdziwego_ okrucieństwa trzeba mieć wrodzony talent”. Na to liczyłeś przed naszym spotkaniem, czyż nie? Że mój brat tak mocno ucierpi, że będzie błagał o śmierć?

Instynkt podpowiedział Skywalkerowi, by trzymać się prawdy. Zbyt wiele zdradził swoim początkowych zachowaniem, by próbować teraz wypierać się nienawiści do Futty.

\- Owszem, na to liczyłem.

\- I mam teraz uwierzyć, że tak po prostu ruszysz mojemu bratu z pomocą?

\- Ruszę mu z pomocą dla człowieka, którego więzisz. Może i nienawidzę Futty, ale nie tak bardzo jak… jak _kocham_ Obi-Wana.

W innych okolicznościach, za nic nie przyznałby się do tego przed bandą nieznajomych, a już _tym bardziej_ przed Obi-Wanem, który przecież wciąż widniał na holo-projektorze i wszystkiego słuchał. Teraz jednak nie było czasu na dumę. Chodziło o czyjeś życie.

\- On jest dla mnie… jest dla mnie ważniejszy, niż cokolwiek innego – Anakin mówił dalej, drżącym od emocji głosem. – To najważniejsza osoba w moim życiu. Jeśli go uwolnisz, to… to nie tylko oddam ci Futtę, ale też zupełnie zrezygnuję ze ścigania go! Gdy dostaniesz brata z powrotem, on już nigdy o mnie nie usłyszy!

Z miejsca, w którym leżał holo-projektor dobiegło ciche westchnienie Obi-Wana, lecz Skywalker dzielnie oparł się pokusie i dalej patrzył na rozmówcę. Getto miał pokerową twarz.

\- Nikogo nie uwolnię, dopóki nie odzyskam brata – oświadczył niezłomnym tonem. – A jeśli mam być szczery, nie wierzę, że zdołasz go odbić. Ringo _nigdy_ nie pójdzie ci na rękę!

\- Wcale tego nie oczekuję. I tak nigdy nie byłem dobry w negocjacjach. Jestem przyzwyczajony do zdobywania tego, czego potrzebuję, za pomocą innych środków.

\- To konkretne „zdobywanie” prawie na pewno skończy się dla ciebie śmiercią. Co mi po tym, że dasz się zabić? W ten sposób nie odzyskam brata. A jeśli teraz zabiję twojego przyjaciela, to przynajmniej będę mógł się pocieszyć widokiem twojej umęczonej twarzy.

\- Myślę, że mimo wszystko wolałbyś zupełnie żywą twarz Futty – Anakin nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Dzielnie patrzył drugiemu mężczyźnie w oczy. – Skoro jedynym, co masz do stracenia, ma być oglądanie mojego cierpienia, to może warto zaryzykować? Może i jestem najgorszym Jedi, jakiego poznałeś, ale zapewniam cię, że moja moralność nie ma wpływu na moje umiejętności. Zdobyłem tę przeklętą planetę, chociaż nikt w Zakonie nie wierzył, że to możliwe. I twojego brata TEŻ odbiję, bo nie zamierzam patrzeć, jak zabijasz mi Mistrza! A poza tym, jest coś jeszcze… Kuzyn Ringo to mój dobry znajomy. Jeśli odpowiednio go przekonam, pomoże mi wykonać zadanie.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, skąd weźmie AŻ TYLE kredytek, ale będzie musiał jakoś je skombinować. Oby Hondo mówił prawdę o tej nietykalności zapewnionej przez babcię! Im dłużej rozmawiał z Getto, tym bardziej Anakin zaczynał wierzyć, że Ringo rzeczywiście był niebezpieczny – współpraca z członkiem jego rodziny mogła być jedynym sposobem na odbicie Futty.

\- Skoro kumplujesz się z piratami, to może rzeczywiście masz jakąś szansę – z pewnym wahaniem przyznał Devaronin. – Bo ja, niestety, nie mogę powiedzieć, bym miał z klanem Ohnaka dobre relacje. I nie mam tu na myśli wyłącznie Ringo. Niech będzie, Jedi. Jestem skłonny przystać na twoją propozycję.

Anakin powoli wypuścił powietrze. Zimne ostrze sztyletu _wreszcie_ nieco oddaliło się od jego serca.

\- Ale _ostrzegam cię -_ Getto dodał po chwili, groźnie mrużąc oczy. – jeśli spróbujesz naruszyć zasady naszej umowy… na przykład zaplanujesz jakąś niedorzeczną akcję odbicia swojego przyjaciela, w międzyczasie udając, że ratujesz mojego brata, źle się to dla ciebie skończy. Dzisiaj mogłeś patrzeć, jak twój przyjaciel umiera _bezboleśnie._ Ale gdyby przyszło ci do głowy oszukać mnie, uwierz mi, że zapewnię mu najgorszą możliwą śmierć. Aha i jeszcze jedno. Na twoim miejscu uwolniłbym Futtę _szybko!_ Nie wiem, czy o tym słyszałeś, ale Ringo uwielbia chwalić się tym, co robi ze swoimi ofiarami. A ponieważ mój brat trafił do niego _przez ciebie_ … Każda rzecz, jaka mu się przytrafiła u tego sadysty… Każda rana albo forma znęcania się, o której _usłyszę_ , zostanie zafundowana również _jemu!_

Gdy łowca nagród wyraźnie skinął głowę w stronę Obi-Wana, Skywalker omal nie zemdlał.

\- I nie, NIE możesz wziąć tych obrażeń na siebie! – Devaronin podkreślił, uprzedzając prośbę rozmówcy. – Za błędy trzeba płacić, Jedi! Im szybciej odbijesz mojego brata, oraz im skuteczniej przekonasz Ringo, by nie robił mu krzywdy… w tym _lepszym_ stanie dostaniesz swojego przyjaciela, gdy wreszcie go odzyskasz. JEŚLI go odzyskasz. I pamiętaj, że moja cierpliwość ma swój limit. Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że będę czekał w nieskończoność! Miej świadomość, że każdego dnia… dosłownie _każdego dnia_ mogę się obudzić z przekonaniem, że jednak nie mam ochoty sprawdzać, czy dotrzymasz słowa i po prostu zabić twojego kolegę! Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałeś. Ej, wy dwaj, możecie się wyłączyć! Porozmawiamy później…

\- Nieeeee! CZEKAJ!

Anakin przyciągnął holo-projektor używając Mocy, jednak podwładni Getto po drugiej stronie linii zdążyli już przerwać połączenie. Jedi spróbował ponownie zainicjować przekaz, ale na próżno – strażnicy odpowiedzialni za pilnowanie Obi-Wana nie odpowiadali.

\- Skontaktuj się z nimi! – Skywalker poprosił łowcę nagród. – Mój Mistrz… Ja… _Muszę_ z nim porozmawiać!

\- Pomówisz z nim, gdy go odzyskasz – bezlitośnie odparł Getto. – Pod warunkiem, że uda ci się wcześniej odzyskać mojego brata.

\- Błagam… Tylko kilka słów! Proszę, ja chcę tylko… Kiedy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy, ja… Znaczy, nie ostatnio, ale kiedy rozmawialiśmy ze sobą _dłużej…_ Powiedziałem mu wiele okropnych rzeczy i… Chciałem tylko…

Z każdym zdaniem, brwi łowcy nagród unosiły się coraz wyżej.

\- Widzę, że masz talent do komplikowania sobie życia – czerwonoskóry mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – Ale to nie mój problem, Jedi. Facet wydawał się powoli odzyskiwać głos, a nie mogę ryzykować, że nakłoniłby cię do zmiany zdania. Zanim odesłałem go z planety, zdążyłem przekonać się, co o tobie myśli. On kocha cię jeszcze bardziej, niż ty jego. Gdybym teraz pozwolił mu przemówić, z pewnością powiedziałby, żebyś „o nim zapomniał i odpuścił sobie ratowanie Futty’.

\- Nawet _gdyby_ coś takiego powiedział, niczego by to nie zmieniło – niezłomnym tonem wyszeptał Anakin. – Nigdy nie byłem posłusznym uczniem. _Nie_ obchodzi mnie, co on myśli o wartości swojego życia. Uratuję go, albo zginę próbując. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori ;)


	4. Prawo Zemsty (Część 4) - Żal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrócić na właściwą drogę to jedno, lecz naprawienie swoich błędów to zupełnie co innego.  
> Jakie będą pierwsze słowa, które Obi-Wan wypowie po powrocie do dawnego Padawana?  
> Co przeżył, będąc w niewoli u łowcy nagród?   
> Czas zabrać się za leczenie ran...

**Prawo Zemsty (Część 4) - Żal**

**Obecnie**

Ułożył przedramiona na blacie, przylgnął policzkiem do chłodnego grzbietu mechanicznej dłoni i wpatrzył się w wirujące w szklance nasiona yarumu.

Dwa miesiące. Dokładnie tyle czasu potrzebował, by wreszcie odbić Futtę i odzyskać Obi-Wana. Mógł bez wahania stwierdzić, że były to najgorsze dwa miesiące w jego życiu – może dlatego tak niewiele z nich pamiętał? Łatwiej mu było poradzić sobie ze wspomnieniami z tamtego okresu, gdy myślał o nich jak o złym śnie. Zamazane obrazy, twarze różnych osób, głosy, uczucia… Każdy dzień przypominał wyścig Bunta i to z rozpiętymi pasami, lecz gdyby zapytano Anakina o szczegóły, to nie byłby w stanie ich podać. Nie potrafiłby napisać pamiętnika z tego, co się wydarzyło.

Za to mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć niektóre sceny, gdy tylko zamknął oczy. Większość wspomnień była zamazana, lecz były pewne zdarzenia, które pamiętał _aż nazbyt dobrze._

Pamiętał rozmowę z Radą Jedi i decyzję, by zataić przed zgromadzeniem Mistrzów swój karygodny plan zemsty na Futcie. Oficjalna wersja była taka, że łowca nagród zranił kilkoro żołnierzy (co w sumie było prawdą, bo podczas szarpaniny ze Skywalkerem, rzeczywiście drasnął blasterem parę osób) i uciekając przed Generałem Jedi, wpadł w ręce piratów. A w międzyczasie jego brat Getto dorwał Obi-Wana i podał swoje warunki.

To nie tak, że Anakin wybrał łatwiejszą opcję – zwyczajnie bał się, że jeśli zostanie wydalony z Zakonu, odsuną go od całej sprawy, a wtedy już za żadną cholerę nie ocali swojego Mistrza. Gdyby okoliczności były inne, wolałby powiedzieć Windu i pozostałym prawdę. Ucieszyłby się, słuchając ich wzburzonych uwag. Chciałby, żeby zjechali go z góry na dół! Czuł, że na to _zasługuje._

Podobnie jak zasługiwał na każde z chłodnych spojrzeń, które przez dwa miesiące posyłał mu Cody.

Och, to też Anakin wyraźnie pamiętał! Moment, w którym poszedł do oddziału Obi-Wana, by poinformować ich, co się stało. Twarz Komandora Cody’ego jeszcze nigdy nie wyrażała tak wielkiego potępienia.

\- A potem zostawił go pan na środku prerii, Sir? – chłodno dopytywał służący pod Obi-Wanem dowódca. – Tak po prostu? Samego? Odsłoniętego? Na planecie wroga?

 _Tak, bo byłem skończonym idiotą i zasługuję na to, by spalono mnie żywcem! –_ Anakin miał ochotę odpowiedzieć.

Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą tamtych dwóch miesięcy była uległość, z jaką pozwalał innym po sobie jeździć. Chciał, by patrzyli na niego jak na dupka. Chciał, by wbijali mu szpilę za szpilą, a im bardziej bolało, tym _lepiej!_ Chciał cierpieć. Chciał, by misja odbicia Futty była jego pokutą. Lodowate spojrzenia, ciche pretensje i słowa potępienia ściskały mu serce, ale nie były nawet w połowie tak bolesne jak jego własne wyrzuty sumienia.

Tylko jeden człowiek nie przyłączył się do zbiorowej nagonki na Skywalkera, lecz Anakin _wcale_ mu za to nie podziękował, o nie!

Pierwszy raz w życiu wydarł się na Kanclerza Palpatine’a.

\- JAK MOŻESZ W OGÓLE MÓWIĆ, ŻE TO NIE MOJA WINA?! – przypomniał sobie swój wściekły ryk w gabinecie głowy Senatu.

Z tych nerwów nawet formalności wyleciały mu z głowy i zapomniał zwrócić się do mężczyzny per „Ekscelencjo”.

\- Ależ, drogi chłopcze! – padła wówczas zdumiona odpowiedź przywódcy Republiki. – Nie możesz brać odpowiedzialności za nieostrożność Mistrza Kenobiego! Przecież gdyby nie…

\- To była MOJA nieostrożność, NIE Obi-Wana! I nie będę dłużej słuchał głupot, jak to mój Mistrz sam sobie to wszystko zafundował!

Anakin nie pamiętał dokładnie, co działo się później, ale chyba było całkiem sporo wrzasków i wypominania Kanclerzowi, że tamten _śmiał_ zwalać winę na Obi-Wana. I przez cały ten czas Palpatine był wyraźnie zdezoriantowany. O i wytrzeszczał oczy w dość zabawny sposób, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedział, co robić! Znaczy, _teraz_ Anakin uważał to za zabawne, ale _wtedy_ nie było mu do śmiechu.

Patrząc wstecz, naprawdę mu się upiekło. Był na tyle ważny dla Kanclerza, że nie musiał nawet przepraszać za swój wybryk. Po tamtym spotkaniu, Palpatine traktował go tak, jak zwykle… jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało!

\- Może ma jakiś ukryty motyw? – niespodziewanie rzucił Rodiański barman.

Anakin podniósł wzrok i dopiero teraz zauważył zawieszony nad rzędem butelek telewizor. Akurat wyświetlano ostatnie przemówienie Palpatine’a.

\- Wiesz - pracownik baru dodał po chwili, drapiąc się po uchu – gdy tak na niego patrzę, to zawsze mam wrażenie, że on coś knuje.

\- Wydaje ci się – wzruszając ramionami, Skywalker pociągnął łyk herbaty.

A tak zupełnie szczerze, to wspominanie kłótni z Kanclerzem (czy raczej jednostronnego obrzucania Kanclerza wyzwiskami) wywoływało u niego mieszane uczucia.

Przez te wszystkie lata znajomości, Palpatine _zawsze_ zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć, co Anakin chciał usłyszeć. Ani razu nie powiedział Skywalkerowi rzeczy, która by mu się NIE spodobała. Obi-Wan rzucił nawet kiedyś złośliwy komentarz, że jak Anakin dalej będzie bezmyślnie pożerał te wszystkie niezdrowe komplementy od Kanclerza, to pewnego dnia nabawi się takiej próchnicy i będzie miał tak nieświeży oddech, że do końca życia będzie musiał łazić w masce. Anakin odpowiedział na to lekceważącym przewróceniem oczami. Ale teraz…

Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu pomyślał sobie, że w pochlebnych słowach, którymi obdarowywał go Palpatine, rzeczywiście było coś… niewłaściwego. Znaczy, Anakin nadal bardzo lubił Kanclerza i wciąż czuł się dziwacznie po tej ich kłótni… to jednak był jego _przyjaciel_ , ale…

Czy prawdziwy przyjaciel nie próbowałby go powstrzymać przed zabiciem Futty? Czy prawdziwy przyjaciel powiedziałby _takie rzeczy_ o Obi-Wanie Kenobim, najważniejszej osobie w życiu Anakina?

Młody mężczyzna potrząsnął głową i wziął kolejny łyk herbaty. Nie zaczął tych rozmyślań, by zagłębiać się w swoje relacje z głową Senatu. Chciał ustalić, _dlaczego_ przespał się z Obi-Wanem.

A im bardziej zbliżał się wspomnieniami do rzeczonego seksu, tym bardziej był przekonany, że chyba… chyba wreszcie ma już odpowiedź! Acz nie była ona prosta i składała się z więcej niż jednego elementu.

Nasycone miłością słowa, wypowiedziane do łowcy nagród w obecności holoprojektora. Nienawiść do Futty, która rozpłynęła się w niebyt, gdy tylko zostało zagrożone życie Obi-Wana. Dwa miesiące wypełnione bólem, tęsknotą i refleksjami. Anakin myślał wtedy o Kenobim wręcz obsesyjnie. Wciąż pamiętał, co sobie przyrzekał, gdy latał jak szalony po całej Galaktyce i narażał życie dla swojego Mistrza. Zapomniał o wielu rzeczach, ale tamte przyrzeczenia zapamiętał doskonale.

„Już nigdy nie pozwolę mu myśleć, że nie jest atrakcyjny.”

„Przestanę obwiniać go o przykre zdarzenia, na które nie miał wpływu.”

„Jeśli _on_ nadal o cokolwiek się obwinia, wybiję mu to z głowy!”

„Postawię go na pierwszym miejscu… Będę się o niego troszczył tak, jak on zawsze troszczył się o mnie.”

„Wymażę z jego głowy wszystkie straszne wspomnienia z ostatnich dwóch… nie, z ostatnich _jedenastu_ miesięcy i zastąpię je czymś dobrym, szczęśliwym i wyjątkowym.”

Przekonał się, jak trudne postawił przed sobą zadanie, gdy z Futtą u boku stawił się w umówionym miejscu…

**Miesiąc temu**

Wymiana miała odbyć się na długim kamiennym moście, mieszczącym się na mało znanej planecie Neth. Wąwóz wypełniała tak gęsta mgła, że ledwo można było cokolwiek dostrzec. Nawet stojącego obok więźnia. Futta był w kajdanach i miał na ciele kilka drobnych siniaków, ale poza tym nie dolegało mu nic poważniejszego.

Nikt nie rozumiał, jak to się stało, że Ringo postanowił zrezygnować ze zbyt „entuzjastycznego” znęcania się nad zdobyczą. A już najmniej rozumiał to Hondo.

\- Dostał nagle rozdwojenia osobowości, czy co? – mamrotał do Skywalkera podczas ich ostatniego spotkania. – I na cholerę nam było to całe odcinanie go od źródeł komunikacji, żeby tylko nie pochwalił się Getto, co robił z jego braciszkiem. Mówię ci, za wszystkie diabły tego nie kumam… a to przecież moja rodzina nie? Własną krew powinno się znać najlepiej!

Anakin nie podzielał zaciekawienia swojego tymczasowego sojusznika. Po prawdzie, motywy Ringo ani trochę go nie obchodziły! Liczyło tylko to, że Futta był w miarę dobrym stanie, że stał teraz obok niego na tym cholernym moście i że wkrótce zza gęstej mgły mieli wyłonić się Getto z Obi-Wanem.

Mijały kolejne minuty…

Czas oczekiwania dłużył się w nieskończoność i Anakin zaczął nerwowo przebierać nogami. Co jakiś czas rzucał zaniepokojone spojrzenia w stronę Futty. Zgodnie z umową, zjawili się tutaj tylko we dwóch, bez eskorty. Getto sprawiał wrażenie honorowego faceta, ale przecież wcale nie musiał taki być? A co jeśli spróbuje odbić brata, nie wywiązując się z umowy? A co jeśli Separatyści dowiedzieli się o wymianie i siedzą przyczajeni między skałami? A co jeśli któryś zastrzeli Futtę, a wtedy szansa na odzyskanie Obi-Wana przepadnie na zawsze? A co jeśli ktoś wyceluje w Obi-Wana?!

A co jeśli… A co jeśli… A co jeśli…?!

Zaciśnięte w pięści palce Anakina rozprostowały się, a on sam bardzo powoli wypuścił powietrze. Spokojnie. Tylko spokojnie! Nie może się nakręcać. To nic. Zwykły, irracjonalny strach przed pokonaniem ostatniej przeszkody. Jeden z Mistrzów w Świątyni zwykł powtarzać, że kiedy ktoś ma za sobą długi spacer nad przepaścią, często waha się przed postawieniem ostatniego kroku, bo boi się, że zawiedzie.

Anakin miał do zrobienia już tylko jedno. Najprostszą rzecz na świecie – o wiele prostszą niż szukanie Ringo w dwudziestu systemach, włamywanie się do różnych dziwacznych miejsc i znoszenie mało przyjemnego towarzystwa Hondo. Musiał jedynie oddać Futtę i zabrać stąd Obi-Wana. Wiedząc, co się zaraz wydarzy, jednocześnie drżał ze szczęścia i trząsł się ze strachu.

 _To nie może być takie proste_ – mówił przestraszony głosik w jego głowie.

To niemożliwe, że wreszcie dotarł do miejsca, w którym całe to piekło miało się zakończyć. Czy to aby na pewno nie sen? Naprawdę lada moment zobaczy Obi-Wana? Odzyska tego wspaniałego człowieka, choć wcale na to nie zasłużył?

Wychodziło na to, że tak, bo nagle… daleko… gdzieś we mgle zamigotała znajoma Sygnatura w Mocy! Była dokładnie taka, jak wcześniej, a jednocześnie o wiele słodsza, piękniejsza.

To ciepło. Ta łagodność. Ten hart ducha. _Obi-Wan!_

Jak dobrze, że dwa miesiące niewoli nie zdołały odrzeć tego człowieka z jego najcudowniejszych cech. Jak dobrze, że ten wspaniały mężczyzna nadal…

Dokładnie w tym momencie Getto i jego więzień wyłonili się z mgły, a Anakin przekonał się, że jednak _coś się zmieniło._

Skywalker wytrzeszczył oczy. Czuł, że zaraz zemdleje.

Podobnie jak poprzednim razem, Obi-Wan miał zawiązane oczy, zakneblowane usta i ręce skrępowane za plecami, ale pod każdym innym względem _zupełnie_ nie przypominał siebie sprzed dwóch miesięcy. Włosy urosły mu do połowy szyi, a broda zgęstniała i zaczęła przypominać splątane kłaki Wookiego. Ciało zachowało dawną muskulaturę, ale wydawało się przeraźliwie słabe i okropnie wymęczone. Zabrudzone kozaki sunęły po kamiennym podłożu z wyraźnym trudem, a ramiona lekko kołysały się na boki. Natomiast tunika… o niej chyba lepiej nie wspominać, bo była w stanie po prostu _opłakanym_ , a przyzwyczajony do schludności Obi-Wan pewnie nie mógł w niej wytrzymać.

Choć Anakin nie odczuwał od niego żadnego dyskomfortu. Na Moc… nie odczuwał od swojego Mistrza _niczego!_ Mentalne Tarcze Kenobiego wynosiły absolutne _zero_ , a mimo to do Skywalkera nie spływała żadna myśl. Sygnatura w Mocy Obi-Wana wciąż była taka sama jak wcześniej, ale zupełnie nic z niej nie wynikało. To była Sygnatura w Mocy kogoś, kto po prostu żyje i… tyle. Żyje, ale nie wytwarza żadnych myśli ani uczuć. To… to było straszne!

 _Obi-Wan!_ – zrozpaczony, Anakin próbował sięgnąć do mentora poprzez ich Więź. – _Obi-Wan!_

Żadnej odpowiedzi.

Co działo się z jego Mistrzem przez ostatnie dwa miesiące? Co oni mu _zrobili?_

Teoretycznie mieli mu zafundować te same przeżycia, co Ringo Futtcie i patrząc po siniakach, rzeczywiście można było wywnioskować, że nie zrobili niczego ponad to. Rany Obi-Wana były lustrzanymi odbiciami tych, które miał drugi więzień.

A skoro tak, to dlaczego stojący obok Anakina łowca nagród wyglądał tak bardzo przytomnie, a Obi-Wan wyglądał, jakby… jakby…!

Galopujące myśli Skywalkera zostały nieoczekiwanie przerwane przez ruch ze strony Getto. Brat Futty zabrał się za rozpinanie kajdanek Obi-Wana, spojrzeniem nakazując Anakinowi, by zrobił to samo. Uwalniając ręce więźnia, młody Jedi nie potrafił zapanować nad własnymi trzęsącymi się palcami. Ani nad swoimi zmartwionymi oczami, które nawet na moment nie odrywały się od Mistrza.

Wkrótce obaj mężczyźni byli wolni, ale tylko Futta rozmasował piekące zaczerwienienia wokół nadgarstków. Dłonie Obi-Wana opadły do boków, ale poza tym _ani drgnęły_. Nie uniosły się, by pozbyć się knebla i opaski na oczy.

\- Powinieneś o czymś wiedzieć, Jedi – ponurym tonem powiedział Getto. – Sam nie wiem, czemu chcę cię o tym poinformować, bo nie będę miał z tego żadnych korzyści, ale… Komuś bardzo zależy na tym, by twój przyjaciel zginął. Ktoś dowiedział się, że trzymam go w niewoli. Nie wiem, kto to był, ale ta osoba zaproponowała mi ogromną sumę, a także ratunek dla Futty w zamian za… dość szczególne zlecenie.

Obi-Wan wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, nie poruszając ani jednym mięśniem. Nikt go nie przytrzymywał, więc mógłby bez żadnego trudu podejść do Anakina. Tak jak Futta właśnie podszedł do swojego brata.

Do diabła, więzień Skywalkera stał już obok członka swojej rodziny i kładł krewnemu dłoń na ramieniu, a Kenobi wciąż pozostawał tam, gdzie był! Anakin pragnął do niego podbiec, ale bał się ruszyć. Bał się też oderwać wzrok od Obi-Wana. Był tak zestresowany, że ledwo słyszał słowa Getto.

\- Powiedziano mi, żebym go zamordował – brat Futty skinął głową na swojego więźnia. – Ale nie ”tak po prostu”. Warunek był taki, że miałem pozbawić go życia _na twoich oczach._

W stronę Obi-Wana wystrzeliła muskularna dłoń, a przerażony na śmierć Anakin otworzył usta w bezgłośny okrzyku. Jednak to nie było to, co myślał. Getto wcale nie zaatakował Kenobiego - on jedynie popchnął go w plecy, przez co Mistrz Jedi poleciał do przodu i upadł, jak szmaciana lalka, prosto w ramiona dawnego Padawana.

\- Masz szczęście, że jestem słownym człowiekiem – Getto skinął na brata i obaj zaczęli odchodzić. – Na twoim miejscu dokładniej przyjrzałbym się ludziom z twojego najbliższego otoczenia. Ale to, co zrobisz, to już twoja decyzja. Żegnaj, Jedi!

Anakin już od dłuższego czasu nie zwracał uwagi na łowców nagród. Klęczał na kamiennym podłożu, z Obi-Wanem w objęciach. Nawet na moment nie przestając się trząść, mechaniczne palce pozbyły się najpierw knebla, a potem opaski na oczach. Kenobi wyglądał, jakby spał. Teraz, gdy miał opuszczone powieki, jego rzęsy wydawały się dłuższe, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Anakin przejechał drżącą dłonią po bladej twarzy mentora, kciukiem zahaczając najpierw o kącik wysuszonych ust, potem o brew, skroń i wreszcie włosy tuż nad uchem.

\- Obi-Wan – wypowiedział imię Mistrza w taki sposób, jakby wspiął się na szczyt wysokiej góry i ledwo mógł oddychać przerzedzonym powietrzem. – Obi-Wan!

 _Proszę…_ \- myślał rozpaczliwie. – _Wróć do mnie! Gdzie jest twój umysł? Gdzie jest twoje serce? Gdzie TY jesteś? Proszę, wróć do mnie! Potrzebuję cię… tak bardzo cię potrzebuję!_

Powieki rudego mężczyzny nieznacznie drgnęły. W więzi, którą Kenobi dzielił z dawnym Padawanem, zaczął się formułować jakiś kształt. Zalążek myśli…

_Anakin._

Na Moc, już zapomniał… Skywalker zupełnie zapomniał, jak słodko to imię potrafiło brzmieć. _Jego_ imię! Wypowiadane przez spokojną i czułą Sygnaturę w Mocy Obi-Wana.

Nerwowo wodząc dłonią od policzka do czoła drugiego mężczyzny, Anakin nie przestawał wymawiać najdroższego sobie imienia.

\- Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan.

Powieki zaczęły się unosić. Ze zmrużonych błękitnych oczu ciężko było wyczytać cokolwiek poza zmęczeniem.

\- Anakin – Obi-Wan wykrztusił słabo.

\- Już dobrze – Anakin odparł drżącym głosem. – Jestem tu.

\- Anakin….

\- Jak się czujesz? Coś się boli?

\- Przepraszam.

To słowo zabrzmiało tak, jakby zostało wypowiedziane resztą sił. Zaciśnięte wargi Skywalkera zaczęły się trząść.

\- Przepraszasz? – powtórzył Anakin.

Uśmiechał się, ale z oczu leciały mu strumienie łez. To nie był uśmiech szczęścia i ulgi – to był uśmiech rozpaczy i histerii, wynikający z uwolnienia najbliższego sobie człowieka i usłyszenia od tego samego człowieka najbardziej absurdalnej rzeczy.

\- O-oszalałeś? – patrząc w nieprzytomne, ale nadal otwarte oczy Obi-Wana, wyszeptał Anakin. – B-byłem wobec ciebie taki… Z-zachowywałem się jak… Z-zafundowałem ci dwumiesięczne piekło, a t-ty… _przepraszasz?!_

Kenobi kompletnie opadł z sił i zamknął oczy. Skywalker mocno go objął, wplótł mechaniczną dłoń w jego włosy, złączył ich czoła i zaczął cicho szlochać. Płakał, lekko się kołysząc i wydając dźwięki podobne do czkawki. Płakał w sposób właściwy człowiekowi, który nie jest pewien, czy woli całkowicie poddać się rozpaczy, czy może jednak spróbować ją stłumić, by nie zawstydzić trzymanej w ramionach ukochanej istoty.

To nie tak miało być. To NIE tak miało wyglądać!

Lecąc tutaj, Anakin nie wziął pod uwagę możliwości, że będzie w stanie poczuć się _jeszcze gorzej_. A mimo to Obi-Wan zdołał doprowadzić go do takiego stanu – tymi swoimi niedorzecznymi przeprosinami!

Ten człowiek… Ten cudowny, jedyny w swoim rodzaju człowiek… Ten _skończony kretyn!_

Z przyczepionego do przedramienia komlinka dobiegło ciche brzęczenie. Zanim udało mu się odebrać przekaz, Anakin przez jakiś czas niezdarnie jeździł palcami obu dłoni po plecach Obi-Wana. Ruchy jego rąk były nienaturalnie nerwowe i rozpaczliwe, jak u tonącego, który po miesiącach dryfowania na morzu, znalazł tratwę, której mógł się chwycić i teraz bał się, że niechcący ją wypuści.

\- Generale? – powiedział ostrożny głos Cody’ego. – Generale Skywalker?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Anakin zamknął oczy i przycisnął zaczerwieniony nos do ucha Obi-Wana. Nie ufał swojemu głosowi. Gardło miał tak ściśnięte, że ledwo był w stanie oddychać, a co dopiero mówić.

\- Generale Skywalker, co się dzieje? Czy wymiana przebiegła bezproblemowo?

Marszcząc czoło, Anakin delikatnie potarł policzkiem skroń Obi-Wana. Poczuł na szyi bardzo słaby, ale ciepły oddech dawnego Mistrza. Dopiero to nieznacznie go uspokoiło.

\- Co z Generałem Kenobim? Jest bezpieczny?

\- Tak – Skywalker wyszeptał do komlinka. – Tak.

Tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć. Nie pamiętał, co działo się później…

**Obecnie**

Jakże wiele by dał, by dowiedzieć się, jak to wszystko wyglądało z punktu widzenia Obi-Wana.

Co czuł jego mentor przez cały ten czas, gdy był więźniem Getto? Co przeżywał, gdy wreszcie doszło do wymiany i znalazł się w ramionach Anakina? Albo znacznie później, kiedy leżał w łóżku na gwiezdnym niszczycielu i spoglądał w oczy dawnego Padawana, który wbijał się w niego swoim…

Skywalker lekko zadrżał. Dopił resztki herbaty, położył na blacie garść kredytek i ruszył w stronę łazienki.

\- Dzięki za wszystko – rzucił przez ramię.

\- Dzięki za duży napiwek! – barman uprzejmie skinął mu głową.

Jedi uśmiechnął się krzywo. Po prawdzie, posiedziałby tutaj jeszcze dłużej, ale coraz bardziej zbliżał się wspomnieniami do TAMTEJ sceny. Za każdym razem, gdy ją sobie przypominał, działo się z nim to _samo_ i było to coś, czego zdecydowanie nie wypadało pokazywać niewinnym mieszkańcom Coruscant. Zabunkrowanie się w jednej z łazienkowych kabin było zdecydowanie bezpieczniejszą opcją, niż siedzenie przy barze i łudzenie się, że „ _może_ tym razem będzie inaczej i TO wspomnienie wcale tak bardzo go nie podnieci”.

Już raz popełnił ten błąd, lecąc myśliwcem. Strzelanie do statków wroga z nieznikającym wybrzuszeniem w spodniach jakoś NIE zapisało się na liście jego ulubionych rozrywek.

Zasunął zamek swojej tymczasowej fortecy i przysiadł na sedesie, opierając przedramiona na udach. Dobrze, że toalety w tym konkretnym barze nie były jakoś szczególnie paskudne – widać, że droidy regularnie je szorowały.

Podobnie jak Anakin dokładnie wyszorował swojego Mistrza, gdy tylko obaj zostali przetransportowani na krążownik Republiki. Kąciki ust drgnęły mu na to wspomnienie. Personel medyczny przekonywał, że ze wszystkim sobie poradzi, jednak protegowany Kenobiego uparł się, że to on zajmie się wykąpaniem i ostrzyżeniem wyczerpanego mężczyzny.

Nie żeby Obi-Wanowi robiło to jakąś różnicę.

Przez pierwsze godziny od odzyskania wolności mentor Skywalkera był strasznie zdezorientowany i niezbyt go obchodziło, co, kto z nim robił. Gdy siedział nago na taborecie pod prysznicem i był starannie myty przez Anakina, nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa, ani nie poruszył ani jednym mięśniem. Oczy miał przez cały czas zamknięte i nic sobie nie robił z gąbki, która przesuwała się po całym jego ciele, nie pomijając nawet najintymniejszych miejsc. Gdyby nie okazjonalne westchnienia, które wydawał, można by wywnioskować, że spał. Nie zaprotestował, gdy dawny Padawan pomógł mu włożyć bokserki, a potem nieznacznie przystrzygł mu brodę, by wyglądała tak elegancko jak przedtem. Nie skomentował decyzji Anakina, by zrezygnować z podcięcia mu włosów. Ani też decyzji zaniesienia go na rękach (spojrzenia Klonów były _bezcenne_ ) do niewielkiego pokoiku z łóżkiem i szafką nocną.

Siedzący obecnie na sedesie Anakin westchnął, myśląc, jak _zupełnie_ inaczej mogłoby się wszystko potoczyć, gdyby jego mentor wylądował w punkcie medycznym pełnym rannych żołnierzy, zamiast zostać ulokowanym w osobnym pomieszczeniu. Gdyby Obi-Wan nie dostał własnego pokoju, pewne szokujące, a zarazem… a zarazem _cudowne_ zdarzenie mogłoby nigdy nie mieć miejsca.

Wszystko przez jedną diagnozę…

**Miesiąc temu**

\- Nie lepiej byłoby ulokować go razem z innymi? – dopytywał zmartwiony Cody. – Tutaj nie ma nawet porządnej aparatury medycznej, a Generał… Generał Kenobi nie wygląda dobrze.

\- Mogę go przeskanować jeszcze raz, ale rezultat będzie taki sam, sir – cienkim głosikiem odparł biały droid, z wyglądu przypominający pielęgniarkę. – Pacjent odzwyczaił się od chodzenia, mówienia i otwierania oczu, ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by zaczął znów wykonywać te czynności. Moje systemy wykazują, że będzie potrzebował do tego od dwudziestu do trzydziestu godzin.

\- Może to i dobrze, że tak szybko nie dolecimy na Coruscant? – mruknął Anakin. On i dowódca Dwieście Dwunastego siedzieli po przeciwnych stronach łóżka. – Obi-Wan załamałby się, gdyby ktoś musiał go zanieść do komnaty Rady Jedi.

Cody skrzyżował ramiona i chłodno uniósł brew. Zarówno jemu jak i pozostałym żołnierzom z oddziału Obi-Wana nie podobało się, że to właśnie Skywalker wykąpał ich dowódcę, a potem jeszcze (o zgrozo!) zaniósł go na rękach do łóżka.

Starając się nie patrzeć na ulubionego Klona swojego Mistrza, Anakin ostrożnie poprawił koc, którym przykryty był Kenobi.

Ciężko stwierdzić, jaki był powód wzburzenia Cody’ego i pozostałych. Być może uważali, że mają większe prawo do opieki nad swoim Generałem, niż „ten niewdzięczny Skywalker”, który od prawie roku odnosił się do swojego mentora jak do ostatniego śmiecia, a potem jeszcze wpakował dawnego Mistrza w kłopoty. A może stwierdzili, że ich męski i pełen godności dowódca wolałby opiekę ze stronę maszyn i bycie transportowanym po niszczycielu na łóżku repulsorowym zamiast na czyiś rękach, bo wtedy czułby się mniej głupio?

Cóż, nawet jeśli mieli rację, Anakin niczego nie żałował. Ani przepłukania każdej najmniejszej ranki na ciele Obi-Wana, ani umycia gąbką najwrażliwszych miejsc między nogami drugiego mężczyzny, ani tamtego „sensacyjnego” noszenia na rękach. Może i nie zasługiwał na to, by zajmować się swoim mentorem w tak intymny sposób, ale – jeśli miał być szczery – miał to w nosie! Nie pozwoli odgonić się od łóżka dawnego Mistrza, chyba że Obi-Wan sam każe mu odejść. Klony może i miały rację, ale Anakin był zbyt stęskniony i zbyt spragniony obecności Mistrza, by zachowywać się uczciwie. Jego opiekuńczość wobec Kenobiego nie była niczym nowym – istniała w jego sercu od momentu, gdy skończył szesnaście lat i pierwszy raz uratował mentorowi życie – ale teraz wskoczyła na zupełnie inny poziom.

Leżący na plecach Obi-Wan wyglądał na tak strasznie słabego i bezbronnego. Miał na sobie jedynie bokserki, a cienki koc, który nań zarzucono, wydawał się słabą ochroną przed zimnem - dobrze, że nie był takim zmarzluchem jak Anakin! Skywalker chciał okryć mentora czymś jeszcze, ale droid stanowczo odradzał tę opcję.

\- Temperatura na statku i tak jest wysoka – zaskrzeczał robot-pielęgniarka. – Jak mówiłem ciało Generała jest zupełnie zdrowe. Poza siniakami i nieznacznym zanikiem mięśni, pacjent jest w dość dobrej formie. Podajemy mu odpowiednie suplementy, by szybciej stanął na nogach.

\- No tak, ale czy one w ogóle działają? – zapytał zaniepokojony Skywalker.

\- Tak, Anakin – odparł łagodny głos. – Działają.

Anakin i Cody gwałtownie wyprostowali się na krzesłach i wytrzeszczyli oczy. To Obi-Wan, którego (niesłusznie) uznali za śpiącego, spoglądał na nich zmęczonym wzrokiem. 

\- Wiem, że nie wyglądam teraz jak najprzystojniejszy człowiek w Galaktyce, ale przyrzekam, że czuję się lepiej – stękając, podciągnął się na łokciach.

Obaj mężczyźni natychmiast rzucili się, by podsunąć mu poduszkę pod kark. Gdy równocześnie sięgnęli do miękkiego przedmiotu, spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Cody wciąż zerkał na Anakina w taki sposób, jakby chciał go zamordować.

\- Potrzebuję pan czegoś, sir? – uprzejmie spytał droid. – Czy w pańskim samopoczuciu zaszły jakieś zmiany? Moje skanery niczego nie wykrywają, ale może potrzebne będą środki przeciwbólowe?

\- Dziękuję, niczego nie potrzebuję – Obi-Wan skinął głową w stronę leżących na szafce nocnej tabletek. – Witaminy i suplementy w zupełności mi wystarczą.

\- Mówiłem! – robot posłał Anakinowi i Cody’emu triumfalne spojrzenie. – Udam się teraz do innych pacjentów. W razie czego zjawię się na wezwanie. Komlink leży obok tabletek.

Kółko, na którym opierało się ciało mechanicznej pielęgniarki, obróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i droid opuścił pomieszczenie.

Anakin uważnie przyjrzał się Obi-Wanowi, zastanawiając się, na ile poważnie może traktować te wszystkie zapewnienia, że „już jest lepiej”. Kenobi miał nieznośny zwyczaj ukrywania dyskomfortu, by nikogo nie martwić. Gdy podnosił się do pozycji siedzącej, okrycie nieznacznie zsunęło się w dół i teraz wyraźnie było widać wysiłek, z jakim naga klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała. Na porastających mostek, znikających pod kocem rudych włoskach dawał się dostrzec drobniutkie kropelki potu. Anakin nie przestawał się na nie gapić.

\- Nie… - odchrząknął. – Nie jest ci za zimno? Albo za ciepło? – spytał z troską.

\- Jest akurat – Obi-Wan zmarszczył brwi.

\- Może odsunę trochę lampę, Sir? – zaproponował Cody. – Pewnie razi pana w oczy.

Kenobi rozmasował czoło i wydał zrezygnowane westchnienie.

\- Słuchajcie, ja naprawdę czuję się lepiej. A to całe przykrywanie mnie kocem, poprawianie poduszek i odsuwanie lamp… mogę to zrobić sam i nie potrzebuję niczyjej…

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, Sir, ale odkąd pana uwolniono nie powiedział pan ani słowa – z miną pod tytułem „nie dam sobie wciskać kitu”, Cody posłał swojemu Generałowi surowe spojrzenie. – Ani nie otworzył pan oczu. Zwykłe „czuję się lepiej” nie wystarczy, by ludzie przestali się o pana martwić.

Czerwieniąc się, Anakin odwrócił wzrok. Nikomu nie powiedział o tamtej jednej sytuacji, gdy Obi-Wan otworzył oczy i przemówił.

\- A jeśli powiem, że Getto w żaden sposób się nade mną nie znęcał? – Kenobi odparł, patrząc na dowódcę swojego legionu. – Czy to choć trochę was przekona, byście mniej się martwili?

\- Przekona, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że to rzeczywiście _prawda_ – wzrok Cody’ego był niezłomny. – Bo jeśli planuje pan wcisnąć nam kit, to od razu uprzedzam, że to się NIE uda!

Anakin skinął głową na znak, że w pełni popiera takie podejście do spraw. Komandor mówił dalej:

\- Ktoś, komu niczego nie zrobiono, nie wygląda i nie zachowuje się tak, jak pan, Sir. A pan nic nie mówił przez wiele długich godzin! Z całym szacunkiem, ale zaczęliśmy już myśleć, że zrobiono z pana roślinę.

\- Na całe szczęście do tego nie doszło, bo fatalna byłaby ze mnie roślina – Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się słabo. – Zupełnie nie nadaję się do trwania w kompletnym bezruchu. A właśnie to robiłem przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. Getto i jego ludzie naprawdę niczego ze mną nie robili. Oni tylko…

Na moment zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Musicie mi wybaczyć te częste przerwy – mruknął, powoli uchylając powieki. – Ja… po prostu odwykłem od mówienia. Moje struny głosowe wydają się strasznie… odrętwiałe. 

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz nic mówić – nieśmiało wymamrotał Anakin. – Możesz… możesz z tym zaczekać.

Tak jak się spodziewał, tym stwierdzeniem zasłużył na gniewnie łypnięcie Cody’ego. Podwładny Kenobiego zachowywał się w taki sposób, odkąd tylko usiedli naprzeciwko siebie – jakby po tym, co zrobił, Skywalker nie miał nawet prawa _odzywać się_ do swojego mentora. Jakby popełniał wielką _zniewagę_ już samym faktem, że powiedział do Obi-Wana coś, co nie było nazwaniem samego siebie „najgorszą gnidą tego świata” i błaganiem o wybaczenie.

\- Nie chcę czekać – po dłuższej chwili, Kenobi ponownie przemówił. – Nie chcę, byście dłużej myśleli, że działo się ze mną coś nie wiadomo jak strasznego. Cóż… Moje przeżycia były nieprzyjemne… _diabelnie nieprzyjemne_ , ale nie w taki sposób, jak wam się wydaje. Getto wiedział, że jeśli jakimś sposobem mu ucieknę, szansa na odzyskanie Futty przepadnie na zawsze. Można powiedzieć, że sam zgotowałem sobie ten bigos. Naiwnie założyłem, że będę mógł próbować ucieczki, ile razy będę chciał. Koniecznie chciałem się wyrwać, bo…

Nie dokończył, ale Anakin i Cody bez problemu odgadli, co chciał powiedzieć.

„Bo mój dawny Padawan narażał dla mnie życie i nie chciałem, by przeze mnie zginął.”

Po kolejnym głębszym oddechu, opowieść została wznowiona:

\- Getto tylko jeden jedyny raz sprawdził, czy jak da mi trochę swobody, będę się zachowywał jak pokorny więzień. Gdy przekonał się, że odpowiedź brzmi „nie”, przykuł moje ręce i nogi do ściany, zasłonił mi oczy, zatkał mi usta i utrzymał ten stan rzeczy przez cały czas, gdy mnie więził. A właśnie, bo w zasadzie nie zdążyłem zapytać… ile to właściwie trwało? Jak długo byłem uwięziony? To było coś koło dwóch tygodni, prawda?

Cody wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak czuł się Anakin – jakby ktoś zdzielił go czymś twardym w głowę.

\- To pan… pan tego nie wie, Sir? – Komandor wykrztusił z niedowierzaniem. – Nie wie pan, ile czasu pana więzili?

\- Przez opaskę na oczach, kompletnie straciłem poczucie czasu – Obi-Wan cicho westchnął. – Tkwiłem w kompletnych ciemnościach, nie mogłem ruszać rękami i nogami, a poza tym do nikogo się nie odzywałem i nikt nie odzywał się do mnie. Wyciągali mi knebel tylko po to, by dać mi jeść i pić, a gdy chciałem wtedy do nich zagadać, obrywałem. Nie jakoś mocno. Chcieli po prostu przywołać mnie do porządku, bym „nie próbował żadnych sztuczek”. Właściwie to jedyną interesującą rzeczą, jaka przydarzała mi się za dnia, było spotkanie z droidem zaprojektowanym do pomaganiu starszym ludziom w załatwianiu się, ale o tym akurat wolałbym nie wspominać i chętnie wymazałbym to z pamięci.

Anakin wzdrygnął się. Nie wiedział nawet, że „tego typu” droidy w ogóle _istniały._ Dobrze chociaż, że nie poznał szczegółów ich działania. Czuł w tej chwili tak niewyobrażalne obrzydzenie – ale nie do Obi-Wana z „tamtego okresu”, lecz do samego siebie. Bo zafundował swojemu Mistrzowi tak paskudne przeżycia.

Doskonale znał Kenobiego i wiedział, że jego mentor sto razy bardziej wolałby biczowanie zamiast tego, co się działo. Dla człowieka tak schludnego jak on… Pilnującego czystości nawet w najgorszych polowych warunkach, podobna sytuacja musiała być _straszna._ Nic dziwnego, że ubranie tak mu capiło. Skoro przez dwa miesiące nie miał dostępu do prysznica, a załatwiał się… w sumie nie wiadomo jak, to…

\- Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było znalezienie sobie zajęcia – Obi-Wan wyznał z nutą rezygnacji w głosie. – Pierwsze godziny były do przyjęcia, bo sądziłem, że to szybko się skończy… Że Anakin zdobędzie Futtę, albo że Getto choć trochę mi odpuści. Ale gdy minęło więcej czasu, zacząłem powoli wariować. Popadałem w szaleństwo i nawet nie mogłem nikomu o tym powiedzieć. Miałem zdecydowanie ZA dużo czasu na myślenie, przez co wracałem pamięcią do różnych momentów, które…

Urwał i pokręcił głową.

Anakin poczuł, że robi mu się nie dobrze. Nie był pewien, czy _chce_ wiedzieć, do jakich strasznych momentów Obi-Wan wracał w kompletnej samotności. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, Skywalker znalazł czas, by przypomnieć sobie zdecydowanie ZBYT wiele złych rzeczy (głównie tych, do których sam przyłożył rękę). No ale ON w przeciwieństwie do Kenobiego miał przynajmniej jakieś _zajęcie -_ latał po całej Galaktyce i szukał Ringo, więc siłą rzeczy, nie mógł rozmyślać o swoich błędach _bez przerwy!_ Ale Obi-Wan…

Na Moc. Ludzie tacy jak on, z tendencją do ciągłego obwiniania się o _wszystko_ , NIGDY nie powinni być zostawiani samym sobie na tak długi okres czasu! Zmuszenie Obi-Wana do ciągłego siedzenia we własnej głowie… ale _naprawdę_ nieustannego, bez żadnej przerwy… _Cholera._ To była _dosłownie_ najgorsza rzecz, jaką można było temu człowiekowi zrobić!

 _Co ja narobiłem?_ – patrząc na spokojną twarz mentora, myślał zrozpaczony Anakin. – _Jak mogłem do tego doprowadzić?!_

\- Nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą zrobić, więc zacząłem wchodzić w medytacyjny trans – Obi-Wan spojrzał na Cody’ego i zaczął mu cierpliwie tłumaczyć. – To jedna z zaawansowanych technik Jedi. Kiedy z niej skorzystałem, na samym początku nieźle wystraszyłem podwładnych Getto. I wcale się nie dziwię, bo dla ludzi z zewnątrz, osoba w podobnym transie może wyglądać, jakby ledwo żyła. Organizm przestaje potrzebować wody i pożywienia, a umysł tak jakby się… wyłącza. Za pierwszym razem strażnicy mnie wybudzili i strasznie się awanturowali, ale za drugim razem nie dali rady. Ich gadanie to ostatnie, co pamiętam, zanim obudziłem się w ramio… zanim obudziłem się przy Anakinie.

 _To dlatego nie mogłem sięgnąć do niego w Mocy_ – Skywalker odetchnął z ulgą.

Wcześniej wystraszył się, że może umysł jego mentora doznał jakiegoś uszczerbku, na przykład w wyniku okrutnych tortur. Nie pomyślał, że mogło chodzić o coś tak banalnego.

\- Przepraszam, że pytam, Generale, ale… dlaczego Jedi w ogóle robią coś takiego? – Cody zmarszczył brwi. – Pan zdecydował się na to, bo nie pan miał wyjścia, ale w innych okolicznościach? Czemu ktoś chciałby wchodzić w podobny trans z własnej woli?

\- Powody są różne, ale najczęściej chodzi o szukanie odpowiedzi – Obi-Wan wydał zmęczone westchnienie. – Tylko Moc wie o nas wszystko. To, kim jesteśmy, czego naprawdę chcemy… Wiem, że dla kogoś niebędącego Jedi to brzmi jak kompletna bzdura, ale… Moc pozwala zobaczyć rzeczy, których sami byśmy nie dostrzegli. Ale żeby mogła nam je wskazać, musimy się jej kompletnie poddać. Nie robiąc niczego innego. To… to nie zawsze jest przyjemne doświadczenie, ale na ogół się przydaje.

Marszcząc brwi, Komandor wbił wzrok we własne buty. Ciężko stwierdzić, ile tak naprawdę z tego zrozumiał.

\- No, ale dość o Mocy – Kenobi spojrzał najpierw na jednego mężczyznę potem na drugiego. – Powiedzcie mi, jak długo byłem w niewoli. Po waszych minach wnioskuję, że musiało to trwać dłużej niż dwa tygodnie.

Dłonie Cody’ego zacisnęły się w pięści.

\- Dwa miesiące – Klon wysyczał przez zęby.

Oczy Obi-Wana rozszerzyły się w szoku. Z cichym szuraniem krzesła Komandor podniósł się, stanął na baczność i splótł dłonie za plecami.

\- Proszę wybaczyć śmiałość, Sir, ale był pan w niewoli dwa miesiące i _nikt_ nie ma wątpliwości, _z czyjego_ powodu – oznajmił lodowatym tonem. – A prośba, którą za chwilę wystosuję, nie jest jedynie moja, lecz odzwierciedla uczucia całego pańskiego oddziału. Proszę o pozwolenie na uderzenie Generała Skywalkera.

Napinając ramiona, Anakin zamknął oczy i szarpnął głową w bok. Gdyby to zależało od niego, nadstawiłby policzek Cody’emu bardziej niż chętnie. Wystawiłby brzuch, genitalia, czy dowolną inną część ciała, którą Komandor zapragnąłby uderzyć. Anakin pozwoliłby mu na to i jeszcze dorzucił na deser zachętę: „wal z całej siły!” Uważał, że na to zasługuje.

Problem w tym, że NIE od niego to zależało. A po dwunastu latach znał Obi-Wana zbyt dobrze, by nie przewidzieć, co zaraz powie.

Odpowiedź dawnego Mistrza wcale go nie zaskoczyła. Zaskoczył go _głos,_ jakim jej udzielił.

\- Odmawiam.

Ton Kenobiego był spokojny, ale też władczy, zasadniczy i jakby trochę… chłodny? Jakby Cody poprosił o coś zupełnie niestosownego.

 _A niby z której, kurwa, strony, jego prośba była niestosowna?!_ – pomyślał rozgoryczony Anakin.

Uchylił powieki, ale nie ośmielił się spojrzeć na żadnego z dwójki mężczyzn. Miał ochotę dodać do dyskusji swoje trzy grosze („chętnie dostanę po mordzie albo po czymkolwiek innym”), ale czuł, że nie powinien się wtrącać. Gdyby się teraz odezwał, to byłoby jak brak szacunku.

\- Gdyby Anakin zasługiwał na to, by oberwać, sam bym mu dołożył – Obi-Wan dodał po chwili, już nieco łagodniejszym, pozbawionym dowódczej nuty głosem. – Nie potrzebuję do tego niczyjej asysty.

\- Co z tego, że jest pan w stanie, skoro i tak pan tego _nie zrobi?!_ – Cody z trudem starał się znaleźć równowagę pomiędzy „byciem posłusznym żołnierzem” i „wściekaniem się na najbliższą osobę swojego dowódcy”. – Z całym szacunkiem, ale…

\- _Z całym szacunkiem_ , ale nie będziemy rozmawiać o tym w taki sposób! – wzdychając, uciął Kenobi. – Czy mógłbyś nas na chwilę zostawić?

Anakin powoli wypuścił powietrze. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, w którym momencie postanowił wstrzymać oddech.

 _Nareszcie –_ pomyślał z ulgą.

Już tak długo czekał, by porozmawiać z Obi-Wanem w cztery oczy. By wszystko sobie z nim wyjaśnić, zacząć naprawiać popełnione błędy, przeprosić i…

\- Anakinie.

Słysząc swoje imię, Skywalker z początku nie zrozumiał, o co chodzi. Dopiero po chwili zaczęło do niego docierać, że coś jest nie w porządku. Prośba o wyjście z pomieszczeniu padła już jakiś czas temu, a Cody _nadal_ nie ruszył się z miejsca. Młodszy z Jedi wreszcie zdobył się na odwagę, by spojrzeć na dawnego Mistrza. Oczy Obi-Wana były zatroskane i łagodne.

\- Anakinie, czy mógłbyś nas na chwilę zostawić?

To było jak strzał prosto w serce! Anakin na moment zapomniał, jak się oddycha.

Nieprawdopodobne. Nie widzieli się dwa miesiące. Przez dwa miesiące, Anakin przeżywał nieziemskie katusze, umierał z tęsknoty i poczucia winy, a teraz dowiadywał się, że pierwszą osobą, z którą najważniejszy mężczyzna w jego życiu chciał porozmawiać w cztery oczy był… _dowódca oddziału?_

Kołysząc się jak po wypiciu kilku drinków, Skywalker ruszył w stronę drzwi.

 _Cody_ – dźwięczało mu w głowie. – _Nie ja, a Cody. To z nim chce rozmawiać. Z nim, nie ze mną._

Czuł, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Do diabła, nie mógł rozpłakać się z tak kretyńskiego powodu! Musi wziąć się w garść! 

\- Nie odchodź daleko – jak przez mgłę usłyszał cichy głos Obi-Wana. – Poczekaj za drzwiami. Za moment cię zawołam.

\- Jasne – wyszeptał Anakin.

Był z siebie dumny, że zdołał powiedzieć to słówko z takim spokojem.

Kiedy znalazł się na korytarzu i zamknął za sobą drzwi, oparł plecy o ścianę, zsunął się tak, że prawie dotknął pośladkami podłogi i zaczął mocno szarpać się za włosy. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, w jak wielkiej był rozsypce.

Co on najlepszego wyrabia? Czy on naprawdę trząsł się jak pięciolatek, tylko dlatego że Obi-Wan chciał najpierw porozmawiać z Codym, a dopiero potem z nim? Dlaczego przejmował się takimi pierdołami? Przecież to niczego nie oznaczało! Obi-Wan wcale nie powiedział, że nie chce rozmawiać z dawnym Padawanem - on tylko poprosił o chwilę na osobności z Codym. Biorąc pod uwagę kierunek, w jakim wcześniej zmierzała rozmowa, wcale nie chodziło o romantyczną chwilę w cztery oczy i wymianę czułych słówek. Było niemal pewne, że Kenobi planował dać podwładnemu reprymendę i – całkiem słusznie – nie chciał robić tego przy Anakinie.

Anakin też wolałby skarcić Rexa na osobności, gdyby Rex zażądał pobicia Obi-Wana. Jedyna różnica była taka, że Rex nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zażądał, bo Obi-Wan zwyczajnie by na to _nie zasłużył!_ Chociaż. Była taka jedna sytuacja, gdy…

Gdy Ahsoka odeszła z Zakonu, Rex poszedł do Anakina i ostrożnie zapytał, czy ich oddział mógłby przez jakiś czas dostawać zadania „z dala od Generała Kenobiego”. Nie zostało to powiedziane wprost, ale rozchodziło się o to, że zasiadający w Radzie Jedi, Obi-Wan „za mało entuzjastycznie” bronił Padawanki Skywalkera, gdy była oskarżana o zdradę. Anakin nie pamiętał, co wtedy odpowiedział Rexowi, ale pamiętał, że się na niego wydarł i że w owym „wydarciu się” padło wiele niecenzuralnych słów. A zaraz potem pojechał ze swoim dawnym Mistrzem na misję szpiegowską, jasno dając swojemu oddziałowi do zrozumienia „czyją trzyma stronę”. Oczywiście zrobił w ten sposób z siebie strasznego hipokrytę, bo ilekroć później kłócił się ze swoim mentorem, prawie zawsze rzucał mu w twarz oskarżeniem, że ten nie bronił Ahsoki dostatecznie mocno. Robił to, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Obi-Wan stanął po stronie jego Padawanki jako _jedyna_ osoba z Rady, a sprawy miały się tak, że choćby przystawił Yodzie i Windu miecze świetlne do gardeł, nie zdołałby nic zrobić.

 _Wyżywałem się na nim, bo brakowało mi Ahsoki_ – Anakin myślał, trzęsąc się na całym ciele. – _Traktowałem go jak worek bokserski, w który mogę bezkarnie uderzać za każdym razem, gdy miałem jakiś problem. Nigdy nie stawiałem jego i jego uczuć na pierwszym miejscu. Byłem pieprzonym idiotą!_

A żeby było jeszcze śmieszniej, gdy tylko Obi-Wan usłyszał plotkę, że Anakin wydarł się na podwładnego, złapał dawnego Padawana na fraki, zawlókł przed oblicze całego Pięćset Pierwszego legionu, kazał natychmiast przeprosić Rexa za tak karygodne zachowanie, a na jąkanie Skywalkera reagował warknięciami, że „NIE obchodzi go, O CO POSZŁO, że to jest guzik ważne, bo dobrych i lojalnych żołnierzy tak się po prostu nie traktuje i kropka!”

Patrząc wstecz, ciężko stwierdzić, kto miał wtedy głupszą minę – Anakin czy Rex. W każdym razie, Obi-Wan nigdy nie dowiedział się, o co tak naprawdę chodziło, a Rex już nigdy nie pomyślał o Generale Kenobim w inny sposób, jak: „Wyjątkowy człowiek, bez którego Generał Skywalker i Dowódca Tano W ŻYCIU nie wyrośliby na tak wspaniałych ludzi”. 

O, a tak na marginesie, gdy Obi-Wan trafił w ręce Getto, Rex miał ochotę przywalić Anakinowi _prawie_ w równym stopniu, co Cody. Tyle tylko, że spędzał ze Skywalkerem więcej czasu, widział, jak bardzo jego dowódca cierpi i dlatego postanowił, że „rzucanie Generałowi nienawistnych spojrzeń nie ma żadnego sensu, bo ogrom poczucia winy, jaki ten człowiek dźwiga na barkach, jest już wystarczająco dużą karą”.

Rex był mądrym i lojalnym facetem. Cody, zresztą, też. Obaj mieli swój udział w odbiciu Futty – już za samo to, Anakin powinien całować ich po stopach do końca życia. I pomyśleć, że awanturował się o jedną głupią chwilkę sam na sam Cody’ego i Obi-Wana.

Był idiotą. Całe to gadanie, że wydoroślał od rozpoczęcia Wojen Klonów, nie znaczyło w tej chwili zupełnie nic. Nadal był impulsywnym i niedojrzałym smarkaczem. Nawet nie miał porządnego planu na przeproszenie swojego mentora. Nic dziwnego, że Obi-Wan wolał najpierw porozmawiać z Codym, a nie z nim…

Po kilku niemiłosiernie długich minutach, drzwi otworzyły się i Anakin zerwał się na nogi. Zdziwił się, widząc, że wychodzący z pomieszczenia Komandor patrzy na niego nieco spokojniej. Nie było to jeszcze spojrzenie szacunku i braterstwa, które zwykli wymieniać rok temu, ale… W powietrzu dawało się wyczuć subtelną aurę wyrozumiałości. I przebaczenia.

Cody przez pewien czas stał w bezruchu i wpatrywał się w Anakina. W końcu ruszył do przodu. Mijając Rycerza Jedi, przystanął na chwilę, położył Skywalkerowi dłoń na ramieniu i zaskakująco łagodnym tonem, oznajmił:

\- Może pan już wrócić, Sir. Generał Kenobi czeka.

Anakin nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas po odejściu Klona, wahał się przed otworzeniem drzwi do pokoju Obi-Wana.

„Może pan już wrócić, Sir.”

Coś w sposobie wypowiedzenia tego zdania, uczyniło ten przekaz wieloznacznym. Jakby nie chodziło jedynie o powrót do pomieszczenia, w którym leżał Kenobi, ale o powrót do… do… _do domu._

Właśnie _tak_ Anakin się czuł, stojąc jak słup, z palcem wskazującym zawieszonym kilka centymetrów od przycisku otwierającego drzwi – jak dziecko, które jakiś czas temu uciekło z domu, a teraz wreszcie mogło wrócić, ale tak potwornie się bało.

„Generał Kenobi czeka.”

No jasne, że Obi-Wan na niego czekał. Zawsze tak było! Czegokolwiek Skywalker by nie odwalił, dawny Mistrz i tak był gotów przyjąć go z otwartymi ramionami. Zawsze na niego czekał – cierpliwie i niezmiennie.

Jednak tym razem Anakin nie chciał „po prostu” wrócić. Zawsze po prostu przepraszał za swój najnowszy wybryk, ale po jakimś czasie dryfował z powrotem w stronę dawnych nawyków – czyli do wyżywania się na mentorze przy każdej okazji i rzucania w stronę najdroższego sobie mężczyzny niesłusznych oskarżeń. Wciąż robił to samo, jak alkoholik niepotrafiący zerwać z nałogiem.

_Ale NIE tym razem!_

Nie wróci do tamtego pomieszczenia jako niedojrzały emocjonalnie bachor. Wróci tam jako mężczyzna, na którego Obi-Wan naprawdę zasługiwał. Anakin nie był pewien, czy potrafi zostać takim mężczyzną, ale… ale musiał przynajmniej spróbować! Właśnie uświadomił sobie, że niczego nie pragnie tak bardzo jak tego. Wiedział, w którym kierunku chce podążać. Miał cel. Czuł, że powoli odzyskuje determinację.

Wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do pokoju dawnego Mistrza, zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szalenie wam dziękuję za wszystkie słowa wsparcia i komentarze. A także za ogólne rozważania na temat "dziur w kanonie", które czasem się tutaj pojawiają. Bardzo lubię wdawać się w ludźmi w podobne dyskusje i ciesze się, gdy czyjeś przemyślenia są podobne do moich. Gdy ktoś ma zupełnie inne zdanie, też jest fajnie ;) 
> 
> Bo, powiem wam, że pisanie tego fanfika jest ciekawym doświadczeniem, nie tylko dlatego że opisuję tęskne spojrzenia, które chłopcy sobie posyłają, ale też... mogę się zastanowić "co by było gdyby". Na przykład, gdyby "Zemsta Sithów" nigdy nie miała miejsca i nie łamała mi serduszka za każdym razem, gdy ją oglądam. 
> 
> Dziwnie jest tak bardzo uwielbiać jakiś film, a jednocześnie ocierać łzy na samą myśl o tym, jak się kończy, nie uważacie? 
> 
> Mówię zwłaszcza o końcu Anakina. To mnie tak straaaasznie boli! WCIĄŻ! Po TYLU latach!
> 
> *ociera z czoła kropelki potu*
> 
> Dobrze, że istnieje AU. 
> 
> Jeszcze raz bardzo wam dziękuję za miłe słowa na temat tego opowiadania. Nie sądziłam, że znajdę tutaj aż tylu miłośników Obikina.
> 
> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	5. Prawo Zemsty (Część 5) - Przebaczenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Są rzeczy, których nie mówimy na głos, bo wydają nam się oczywiste - to wielki błąd.  
> Anakin i Obi-Wan wreszcie mają okazję porozmawiać - szczerze i od serca.  
> Czy uda im się wszystko sobie wyjaśnić?  
> Jaki będzie efekt tej wyjątkowej rozmowy w cztery oczy?

**Prawo Zemsty (Część 5) – Przebaczenie**

Obi-Wan wyglądał tak samo jak przedtem – na wpół siedział, na wpół leżał, ręce miał zakopane pod kocem i sprawiał wrażenie strasznie zmęczonego. Obserwował dawnego Padawana jak nie do końca oswojony jeleń, który nie miał pewności, czy spotkana w lesie istota planuje go nakarmić czy zastrzelić.

\- Masz dokładnie tyle samo powodów, by być zazdrosnym o mojego zastępcę, co o mojego astrodroida – powiedział głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu. – Cóż… faktem jest, że Cody’ego lubię trochę bardziej niż R-4, ale… Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że oni i… i _ty_ to zupełnie inna kategoria.

\- Wiem – ledwo mogąc zapanować nad gromadzącą się gardle gulą, Anakin przysiadł na krześle.

\- Nie chciałem, by niechęć, którą on zaczął do ciebie czuć, wisiała nad nami przez całą naszą rozmowę. Albo przez resztę podróży na Coruscant. To był _jedyny_ powód, dla którego chciałem pomówić najpierw z nim, a dopiero później z tobą. To nie była żadna próba ukarania cię za cokolwiek, przyrzekam.

Młody mężczyzna zerknął na mentora spod opadających na twarz zbłąkanych pukli ciemnoblond loków. Domyślał się, że Obi-Wan nie chciał zranić go _celowo_ , ale tak czy siak, miło było coś takiego usłyszeć.

\- Ty i Cody zbyt długo narażaliście dla siebie życie, bym pozwolił mu nie lubić cię z powodu kilku nieporozumień – Kenobi dodał po chwili.

To zdanie było dokładnie tym, które sprawiło, że Anakinowi wreszcie rozwiązał się język.

\- „Nieporozumień”? – Skywalker powtórzył drżącym głosem. Splecione palce jego dłoni nieznacznie się trzęsły. – Uważasz, że zostawienie cię samego na prerii było „nieporozumieniem”? A fakt, że wcześniej zachowywałem się wobec ciebie jak totalny _dupek_ , wynikał z jakiegoś…

\- NIE mogłeś przewidzieć, że Getto mnie osaczy – zmęczonym tonem, Obi-Wan wszedł protegowanemu w słowo. – To nie była twoja wina, Anakinie.

\- Ale gdybym…

\- _Rozumiem_ , dlaczego chcesz się za to obwiniać, tak jak… tak jak ja obwiniam się za śmierć twojej mamy, ale… - krzywiąc się, jakby coś sprawiło mu ból, Kenobi zamknął oczy. – Chociaż ja nie oczekuję, byś ty mi wybaczył, to jeśli chodzi o sprawę z Getto, wolałbym żebyś…

\- NIE mogę wybaczyć ci śmierci mojej mamy, bo NIE ma, CZEGO wybaczać – tym razem to Anakin wszedł mentorowi w słowo. – Nigdy cię o to nie obwiniałem. _Nigdy,_ rozumiesz?

Wyciągnął ludzką dłoń, położył ją na nagim ramieniu Obi-Wana i nieznacznie ścisnął. Rudy mężczyzna w dalszym ciągu nie otworzył oczu. Wyglądał na niewiarygodnie zmęczonego.

\- Mistrzu – Anakin wyszeptał, trochę mocniej wbijając palce w chłodną skórę.

Kenobi wreszcie uchylił powieki.

\- Oskarżałem cię o śmierć mojej mamy, bo tak mi było łatwiej – Skywalker mówił dalej, błagalnym tonem. – Ja wiem, że nie mogę tak po prostu _wymazać_ tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczy, które ci powiedziałem, ale…

\- Nie musisz niczego wymazywać.

\- Owszem, muszę, ponieważ…

\- Anakinie, proszę… to wszystko przeszłość! Twoja mama zginęła, a ja zostałem uwięziony. Stało się tak, ponieważ… Ponieważ obaj podjęliśmy pewne decyzje, nie wiedząc, że niechcący doprowadzimy do krzywdy innych.

\- _Nieprawda_ – sfrustrowany, że nie pozwolono mu porządnie wytłumaczyć się ze swoich błędów, Anakin zagryzł zęby. – To JA podjąłem decyzję. Głupią, kretyńską, egoistyczną decyzję! Ty nawet nie dostałeś szansy, by dokonać wyboru, bo _nie_ poprosiłem cię, byśmy pojechali na Tatooine. Mówiłem o tych snach, jakby to były normalne sny, a nie jakieś…

\- Anakin, czy my naprawdę musimy się o to kłócić? – Obi-Wan spytał zbolałym tonem.

\- Tak, _musimy_ , bo dzięki moim popieprzonym odzywkom _naprawdę uwierzyłeś_ , że odpowiadasz za śmierć mojej mamy! Dopóki nie przyznasz, że to NIE twoja wina, nie przestanę drążyć tematu!

Kenobi przez pewien czas milczał.

\- Czy… - odezwał się po chwili. – Czy jeżeli ja spróbuję nie obwiniać się o śmierć twojej mamy, ty spróbujesz nie obwiniać za sytuację z Getto?

Z ust młodego mężczyzny wyszedł cichy jęk. Marszcząc czoło, Anakin patrzył w błękitne oczy swojego mentora i myślał, jak bardzo chciałby teraz chwycić tego faceta za oba policzki i wrzasnąć, że nie będzie żadnych negocjacji i o czym oni w ogóle dyskutują.

Czemu Obi-Wan w ogóle postawił ten dziwny warunek? Właśnie przeszedł dwumiesięczne piekło, wcześniej robił za tarczę, do której jego dawny Padawan bezmyślnie ćwiczył emocjonalne strzały z blastera, a teraz on… Co on właściwie, za przeproszeniem, robi? Zaczyna nagle gadać o swoich nieistniejących przewinach wobec mamy Anakina, by wyszło, że był takim samy dupkiem jak Anakin i że zasłużył na każdą złą rzecz, która go spotkała? I co, on myśli, że Anakin tak po prostu na to pójdzie?!

Nie ma. Kurwa. Mowy!

\- Mogę się zgodzić na NIE obwinianie się o sprawę z Getto tylko z jednego powodu – Skywalker wyszeptał, wojowniczo patrząc dawnemu Mistrzowi w oczy. – Jeśli sprawi ci to przyjemność i dzięki temu poczujesz się lepiej. _Nie_ dlatego, że próbuję się usprawiedliwić, albo uważam się za mniejszego dupka niż pięć minut wcześniej. Zrobię to tylko po to, by ci _dogodzić._ Tylko z takiego powodu mogę spróbować przekonać samego siebie, że jednak nie jestem winny. Choć Mistrzowi Yodzie to się pewnie nie spodoba, bo znasz jego opinię na temat „próbowania”. A i jeszcze jedno! Jeśli nie chcesz, bym zaczął OBSESYJNIE obwiniać się o niszczenie ci psychiki, to lepiej wbij sobie do głowy, że śmierć mojej mamy nie miała związku z tobą!

Trwało to może ułamek sekundy, ale w spojrzeniu Obi-Wana błysnęła czułość. Miał ją w oczach za każdym razem, gdy był wyciągany przez dawnego Padawana z tarapatów. I _za każdym_ razem próbował ją ukryć – rzecz jasna nieskutecznie.

Anakin zmarszczył brwi. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, _za co_ Obi-Wan go tak kochał.

\- Ja… - Kenobi zagaił, posyłając młodemu mężczyźnie nieśmiałe spojrzenie i nieznacznie wiercąc się pod kocem. – Poczułbym się _o wiele lepiej_ , gdybyś nie obwiniał się o incydent z Getto. I mogę spróbować… znaczy… mogę się _postarać_ zapomnieć o moim udziale w śmierci twojej mamy, jeśli ty poczujesz się lepiej. J-jeśli… jeśli będziesz dzięki temu mniej cierpiał.

 _„Czego bym nie zrobił i tak będę cierpiał”_ – Anakin przypomniał sobie swoje stwierdzenie sprzed kilku miesięcy. – „ _Nie jesteś w stanie mi pomóc_.”

\- Już sam fakt, że żyjesz, wystarczy, bym mniej cierpiał – wyznał, patrząc dawnemu Mistrzowi w oczy. – Kiedy wiem, że twoje serce nadal bije, mogę znowu normalnie oddychać.

Dopiero kiedy to powiedział, zdał sobie sprawę, że zabrzmiało to jak oklepany tekst z romantycznego do porzygu filmu. Potrząsnął głową i błyskawicznie dodał:

\- A gdybym wiedział, że nie obwiniasz się o żadną z _durnot,_ które rzuciłem ci w twarz… no wiesz, _wtedy_ … Gdybym to wiedział, prawie w ogóle nie czułbym już bólu.

Usta Obi-Wana zacisnęły się w wąską linię i dawny Mistrz Skywalkera przytaknął. Anakin odetchnął z ulgą i przez pewien czas obaj milczeli.

\- A właśnie – czerwieniąc się, młodszy z Jedi zdecydował się wreszcie przerwać ciszę. – Zupełnie zapomniałem. Mam coś twojego.

Niepewnie wyciągnął w stronę Kenobiego miecz świetlny. Dłoń rudego mężczyzny wysunęła się spod koca i chwyciła broń w taki sposób, że mały palec delikatnie musnął skórę Anakina.

\- Używałeś go – Obi-Wan stwierdził cicho. – Zupełnie przesiąkł twoją Sygnaturą w Mocy.

\- Tak – Anakin przyznał, ze wstydem masując kark. – Przepraszam.

\- To nie była przygana.

Młody mężczyzna posłał dawnemu Mistrzowi niepewne spojrzenie. Doskonale pamiętał wykład, którego mu udzielono, gdy jeszcze był małym chłopcem – że miecz świetlny to coś bardzo osobistego. Nie należało używać cudzej broni, o ile nie miało się innego wyboru. Obi-Wan przestrzegał tej zasady bardziej niż ktokolwiek. Anakin, w zasadzie, też – była to jedna z niewielu reguł, którą respektował bez kręcenia nosem.

Sam nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, by tak często używać broni Kenobiego podczas ich dwumiesięcznej rozłąki. Albo, by po prostu trzymać ten miecz świetlny w dłoni i zaciągać się Sygnaturą w Mocy Obi-Wana. Pewnie… pewnie robił to z tęsknoty.

Było mu teraz trochę głupio, ale rozluźnił się, gdy zerknął na mentora i zobaczył, że tamten rzeczywiście nie ma do niego pretensji.

\- Nigdy ci tego nie mówiłem, ale twoja Sygnatura w Mocy zawsze będzie moją ulubioną – Obi-Wan szepnął, odkładając broń na szafkę nocną. – A ty… ty zawsze będziesz moim ulubionym Jedi. I moim ulubionym człowiekiem. Ja… właśnie to chciałem ci powiedzieć, gdy rozstaliśmy się na prerii. No i później, przez tę holowiadomość, gdy… gdy ledwo mogłem mówić.

Policzki Anakina pokryły się warstwą czerwieni. Zaraz, zaraz… co? „Ulubiony Jedi”?  
„Ulubiony człowiek”? Jego Mistrz postrzegał go _w taki sposób?_ Od kiedy?!

Zanim młody mężczyzna zdążył porządnie przetrawić znaczenie usłyszanych słów, Kenobi oparł głowę o poduszkę, wsunął ręce pod koc i z miną człowieka, który jest absolutnie wyczerpany, ale zmusza się do ekstremalnego wysiłku, wykrztusił:

\- Przepraszam.

Kompletnie zdezorientowany, Anakin zacisnął oczy i zaraz potem szeroko je otworzył. Ej, moment, chwila! Jeszcze nawet nie doszedł do siebie po usłyszeniu o „ulubionym Jedi i ulubionym człowieku”, a Obi-Wan nagle, ni z tego ni z owego… co on, kurde, wyrabia? 

\- Anakin, przepraszam – padło kolejne zrozpaczone stwierdzenie.

Kenobi patrzył w sufit z takim wyrazem, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

Tymczasem Skywalker zaczął powoli wpadać w panikę. Niech to szlag, czy on coś _przegapił?_ Co się tutaj, u licha, działo?

Zaraz. Jeśli pamięć go nie myliła, Obi-Wan przeprosił go już wcześniej. No tak, wtedy, gdy leżał w ramionach Anakina świeżo po zostaniu uwolnionym od Getto! Jego nieszczęsnym pierwszym słowem do protegowanego było tamto cholerne „przepraszam”, a Skywalker w dalszym ciągu nie ustalił, czego dotyczyło. Nie miał jeszcze okazji, by o to zapytać. Albo, by się o to oburzyć.

\- Nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć – Obi-Wan mówił dalej zbolałym głosem. – Ja… obiecałem sobie, że przeproszę cię, gdy tylko będę wolny, ale prawda jest taka… Prawda jest taka, że powinienem to zrobić o wiele wcześniej… Wiele lat temu, gdy byłeś jeszcze…

\- Obi-Wan, STOP! – na znak protestu Anakin uniósł ręce. – Poczekaj, zatrzymaj się! Pauza. Przerwa! Słuchaj, jeśli znowu chodzi o moją mamę…

\- NIE chodzi o twoją mamę!

\- Dobra, nieważne. O cokolwiek by nie chodziło, wszystko ci się pomieszało! Słuchaj, musimy coś ustalić… Jedną, bardzo ważną rzecz. Wydawało mi się, że to coś oczywistego, ale najwidoczniej nie doceniłem twojej tendencji do obwiniania się o wszystko. To JA przez ostatnie miesiące łamałem Kodeks Jedi, Kodeks Przyjaźni, Kodeks Dawnego Padawana i w ogóle wszystkie możliwe kodeksy, które się liczą! To JA zamierzam solidnie cię przeprosić, a potem błagać o wybaczenie, na które _nie zasługuję_ , a jeśli tylko spróbujesz, kurwa, odwrócić te role, to przysięgam ci, że…

\- NIC nie rozumiesz! To NIE ma związku z wydarzeniami z ostatnich miesięcy! Ja… ja chcę… przez ostatnie lata zrobiłem ci coś tak okropnego, że nie wiem, jak kiedykolwiek mógłbym to…

\- Dobra, cholera, to już jest PRZEGIĘCIE! Mógłbyś wreszcie przestać mi to utrudniać? Nigdy nie byłem dobry w przepraszaniu, więc ta sytuacja i tak jest dla mnie wystarczająca trudna! Robię, co mogę, by naprawić to, co spierdoliłem, a ty…

\- Anakin, błagam, WYSŁUCHAJ MNIE! – Obi-Wan krzyknął rozpaczliwie. Właściwie to kiedy zaczęli na siebie krzyczeć? – Ja WIEM, że ignorowanie wszystkiego, co mówię, jest dla ciebie tak samo naturalne jak latanie przeklętymi myśliwcami, ale choć raz… ten JEDEN JEDYNY raz posłuchaj tego, co mówię! Zawsze wolałeś mówienie zamiast słuchania, ale teraz… proszę, to naprawdę jest dla mnie ważne. Jeśli choć trochę obchodzą cię moje uczucia, _pozwól mi powiedzieć!_

Okej, z tymi uczuciami to zagrał trochę poniżej pasa! Ale skutecznie.

Pokonany, Anakin oparł dłonie na udach i wbił w mentora zrezygnowany wzrok.

\- Pamiętasz te lata, gdy byłeś bardzo mały? – Kenobi spytał cicho. – Gdy zaczynałeś trenować w Świątyni i dopiero wszystkiego się uczyłeś?

Na Moc, to on znalazł jakąś popapraną rzecz, o którą mógł się obwiniać jeszcze z czasów DZIECIŃSTWA swojego Padawana?!

Anakin jeszcze nie wiedział, o co mogło chodzić, ale JUŻ mu się to nie podobało! I weź tu zostaw Obi-Wana Kenobiego samego z własnymi myślami na pierdolone dwa miesiące… Zaraz się okaże, jakie są efekty.

\- Ja nigdy nie zapomnę, jak to było – rudy mężczyzna wyszeptał, mrużąc oczy. – Nie umiałeś się przystosować, ale cokolwiek się działo, nie poddawałeś się. Zawsze byłeś taki dzielny i zawzięty. Od małego. Przez te wszystkie lata… Zanim zjawiłeś się w Świątyni Jedi, próbowano zrobić z ciebie niewolnika, ale nie miałeś w sobie ani grama pokory. Ja… uwielbiałem to w tobie. Choć były momenty, gdy przez ciebie rwałem sobie włosy z głowy, nigdy nie pomyślałem, że chciałbym uczyć jakieś inne dziecko. Pamiętasz, jaki wtedy byłem? Często cię poprawiałem, to prawda, ale też dużo cię chwaliłem. Tak strasznie chciałem zatrzeć to okropne pierwsze wrażenie między nami… Znaczy… Nie _pierwsze_ , ale tamto, po spotkaniu z Radą, gdy Qui-Gon pobił rekordy bycia nietaktownym, a niedługo później ja biłem rekordy bezmyślności, gdy paplałem na lądowisku, jak wielkim jesteś zagrożeniem. Gdy mówiłem te wszystkie rzeczy, w które sam nie wierzyłem, bo tak strasznie byłem zły na Qui-Gona i nie zauważyłem, że stoisz tuż obok.

\- Wiem, że wcale nie myślałeś…

\- Tak, wiem, że _teraz_ ty wiesz. Ja… Ty… Tak szybko staliśmy się dla siebie rodziną, Anakinie. Pokochałem cię przerażająco szybko, choć wcale tego nie planowałem. I ze wszystkich sił starałem się przekazać ci te uczucia… Jednocześnie pilnując się, by Rada nie zaczęła mnie podejrzewać o bycie za bardzo przywiązanym do ciebie… Trochę na próżno, bo i tak zarzucali mi to więcej niż raz, ale… Mimo to robiłem wszystko, byś poczuł, że naprawdę cię chcę. Że kocham cię, że jestem z ciebie dumny i że chcę cię uczyć, i to nie tylko ze względu na Qui-Gona. Tak wyglądały nasze pierwsze lata. To były bardzo szczęśliwe lata, prawda? Oczywiście kłóciliśmy się, bo ty i ja _urodziliśmy się_ do tego, by non stop o coś się sprzeczać, ale… Ja nigdy nie kochałem cię przez to _mniej._ I nigdy… Wiem, że ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale… Choć robiłem wszystko, by oduczyć cię niektórych złych nawyków, nigdy nie chciałem, byś jakoś drastycznie się zmieniał.

Słuchając tego wszystkiego, Anakin na moment poddał się wspomnieniom. Obi-Wan miał rację – to rzeczywiście były bardzo szczęśliwe lata. Cudowne, beztroskie lata treningów w Świątyni, pierwszych misji i ekscytujących sprzeczek z uwielbiającym zasady Mistrzem.

\- Ale potem… - Kenobi przełknął ślinę. – Nie jestem dokładnie pewien, kiedy, ale nastąpił taki moment, gdy mogłem coraz bardziej na tobie polegać. To _ty_ coraz częściej ratowałeś skórę _mnie_ , nie na odwrót. Z każdym rokiem byłeś coraz silniejszy, coraz bardziej spragniony niezależności. A ja jednocześnie pękałem z dumy i umierałem ze strachu, choć robiłem wszystko, by ci tego nie pokazać. Już od dziecka byłeś pewny siebie, ale w tamtym czasie zacząłeś być bardzo… Zarówno ja, jak i inni Jedi, zaczęliśmy zauważać u ciebie ślady arogancji. I baliśmy się, że jeśli szybko nie zapanujemy nad twoim rosnącym ego, to zdarzy się coś…

Obi-Wan urwał, a jego zmartwione oczy na moment spoczęły na protezie Anakina. Skywalker spuścił wzrok i zacisnął mechaniczne palce na materiale spodni. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli – a on sam chyba najlepiej – jaką cenę zapłacił za swoje przerośnięte ego.

\- Nie pamiętam, w którym momencie podjąłem decyzję, by przestać cię chwalić – Obi-Wan powiedział zbolałym tonem. – Właściwie to nie jestem pewien, czy to w ogóle była _decyzja._ Wydaje mi się, że złożyło się na to mnóstwo rzeczy… Rada na mnie naciskała, ja sam na siebie naciskałem, byłem coraz bardziej sfrustrowany twoimi niebezpiecznymi pomysłami i… Ja po prostu… Uwierz mi, do tej pory nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak pomyślałem, ale… Jakoś tak, w pewnym momencie po prostu przyjąłem, że moje uczucia do ciebie… To, jak bardzo jestem z ciebie dumny i wszystko inne… Zacząłem myśleć, że to dla ciebie _oczywiste!_ Anakinie, ja… Gdybym wiedział, co sobie pomyślisz, nigdy bym… Za żadne skarby nie chciałem doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której uznałbyś siebie za „głupiego i porywczego mężczyznę, który tylko mnie rozczarowuje”.

Oczy Skywalkera wytrzeszczyły się w szoku.

\- Więc o to chodzi? – Anakin zapytał cicho. – O to jedno durne zdanie, które rzuciłem, gdy zostawiałem cię na prerii?

\- To BYŁY twoje prawdziwe uczucia! – rozpaczliwie wyrzucił z siebie Kenobi. – Nie powiesz mi, że nie!

\- To było durne gadanie rozżalonego kretyna. Na pewno nie jest warte tego, byś zachowywał się, jakbyś mi zrobił jakąś straszną krzywdę i…

\- Kiedy ja _zrobiłem_ ci straszną krzywdę! Pozwoliłem ci myśleć, że mnie rozczarowujesz, a to jest _najgorsza_ rzecz, jaką mogłem zrobić jako twój Mistrz. W niewoli u Getto myślałem o tym non stop! Rozmyślałem o bardzo wielu rzeczach, ale ta prześladowała mnie najczęściej. Kiedy mi to krzyknąłeś… M-miałeś wtedy taką minę, że ja… Poczułem się jak śmieć.

\- EJ! Weź zacznij panować nad tym, co mówisz, bo wygadujesz coraz większe bzdury! Nie powiedziałem tego, byś poczuł się jak śmieć. To ja czułem się jak…

\- NO WŁAŚNIE! Doprowadziłem do tego, byś czuł się jak śmieć, choć _nigdy_ nie powinieneś się tak czuć!

\- Do ciężkiej cholery… przestań przekręcać moje słowa! Doprowadzasz do tego, że nie mogę powiedzieć _jednego_ normalnego zdania, z którego nie próbowałbyś ukręcić pętli na swój durny łeb! Obi-Wan, słuchaj… ja _wiem_ , że dwa miesiące w niewoli to wystarczająco długo, by _każdemu_ poprzewracało się w głowie, ale…

\- KOCHAM TWÓJ STYL WALKI!

Głośny wrzask Mistrza wprawił Anakina w stan kompletnego osłupienia. Zaś Obi-Wan na moment całkowicie pozbawił samego siebie tchu. Ze skroni spływał mu pot. Potrzebował dobrych kilkunastu sekund, by uspokoić oddech i znowu być w stanie mówić.

\- Uwielbiam to, jak posługujesz się mieczem świetlnym – Kenobi wyszeptał, patrząc wszędzie, byle nie na Anakina. – I to, jak posługujesz się Mocą. Uwielbiam patrzeć, jak coś podnosisz albo przesuwasz. I tę łatwość, z jaką to robisz. Kocham twoją odwagę, twoją determinację, twoje niekonwencjonalne pomysły… To, jak traktujesz innych ludzi i te wszystkie momenty, gdy upierasz się, by komuś pomóc, choć nie zawsze jest ci to na rękę. Nie rozumiem, jak mogłem nie mówić ci tego przez te wszystkie lata. Byłem idiotą, bo myślałem, że to dla ciebie _oczywiste._ A potem, gdy zaczęła się wojna, gdy uczyłeś Ahsokę i byłeś dla niej takim cudownym mentorem… Tak strasznie wtedy wydoroślałeś, a ja byłem tak wielkim kretynem, że nie pomyślałem, że może już czas najwyższy wrócić do chwalenia cię, do mówienia wprost, jak bardzo jestem z ciebie dumny. Dopiero Moc pomogła mi dostrzec, jak bardzo cię zawiodłem.

\- Mocy do tego _nie_ mieszaj! – Anakin próbował powiedzieć to w karcący sposób, ale był tak oczarowany słowami dawnego Mistrza, że niezbyt mu to wyszło.

\- Jak miałbym jej nie mieszać? – łamiącym się głosem spytał Obi-Wan. – Dobrze wiesz, że jest obecna we wszystkim, co robimy. I jeśli można być przez kogoś obiektywnie ocenionym, to tylko przez nią. Pamiętam, jakie rzeczy widziałem, gdy tkwiłem w medytacyjnym transie. To nie były tylko przypadkowe obrazy. Moc wyraźnie powiedziała mi, że cię zawiodłem.

\- W takim razie Moc to zdzira!

Oczy rudego mężczyzny wytrzeszczyły się i chwilę później Kenobi cicho parsknął.

\- Anakinie… - jego głos był smutny, ale tak pełen czułości, że Skywalker mógłby go słuchać bez końca. – Tylko _ty_ mógłbyś żartować z Mocy w taki sposób.

\- Nie żartuję. Skoro Moc nagadała ci takich głupot, to niezła z niej sucz! No, chyba że po prostu źle ją zrozumiałeś. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że jesteś bardzo mądry, ale nie możemy pochopnie wykluczać takiej opcji. Nawet Mistrzowi Yodzie zdarzają się krótkie napady głupoty. 

Anakin wstał krzesła i ostrożnie posadził prawy pośladek na łóżku, tuż obok kolana Obi-Wana. Siedział twarzą do swojego Mistrza, cierpliwie czekając, aż drugi mężczyzna na niego spojrzy. Kiedy się nie doczekał, cichutko zagaił:

\- Obi-Wan.

Błękitne oczy Kenobiego wciąż pozostawały zafiksowane na kocu.

\- Obi-Wan. _Mistrzu._ Proszę, spójrz na mnie.

Rudy mężczyzna wreszcie odważył się podnieść wzrok.

Anakin wydał zrezygnowane westchnienie… Wszystko tutaj było nie tak! To ON z nich dwóch powinien mieć za sobą spory kawał przeprosin i wstydzić się spojrzeć rozmówcy w oczy.

\- Obi-Wan, posłuchaj – przemówił najłagodniej, jak potrafił. – Kiedy jeszcze nie miałem własnego Padawana, nie wpadłbym na to, by ci to powiedzieć, ale… Jak doskonale wiesz, _miałem_ uczennicę… Co prawda dość krótko, ale to wciąż się liczy, więc… Ponieważ doświadczyłem ułamka tego, co mówisz, na własnej skórze, muszę ci o czymś przypomnieć. To, co mi przed chwilą opisałeś… Ta straszna zbrodnia, o którą się oskarżasz… To się fachowo nazywa „wychowywanie aroganckiego gówniarza”.

Wreszcie nastąpiła jakaś poprawa i Obi-Wan nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. Nieznacznie, bo nieznacznie, ale to już coś.

 _Przynajmniej raz coś mi się dzisiaj udało!_ – Anakin pomyślał z ulgą.

Wymacał wybrzuszenia na kocu, próbując po omacku zlokalizować dłoń Kenobiego. Kiedy ją znalazł, pogłaskał ją mechanicznymi palcami. Ręka pod okryciem powoli się przekręciła, jakby próbowała złapać dłoń Skywalkera. Młody mężczyzna ucieszył się na tę subtelną odpowiedź. Chciał spleść palce ich dłoni, ale pomyślał, że może Obi-Wanowi jest zimno, więc lepiej nie prosić go, by wyciągał rękę spod koca.

\- Na pewno byłbym… bardzo szczęśliwy, gdybyś mówił mi takie rzeczy częściej – wyznał, patrząc w błękitne tęczówki. Poczuł ulgę, widząc, że nie były już tak smutne jak chwilę temu. – Ale prawda jest taka, że przez ostatnie lata byłem tak _rozchwiany emocjonalnie_ , że pewnie i tak wiele by to nie zmieniło. Czego byś nie robił i tak szukałbym pretekstu, by się na tobie wyżyć. Bo wbrew temu, co mówisz, wcale nie jestem dobrym Jedi. Ani nawet dobrym człowiekiem.

Gdy zobaczył, że Obi-Wan otwiera usta, by zaprotestować, błyskawicznie dodał:

\- A jeśli jest we mnie coś dobrego… Jakiś lepszy Anakin, który robi te wszystkie rzeczy, o których powiedziałeś… Jeśli jest we mnie ktoś taki, to tylko dzięki tobie. Nigdy nie umiałem tego docenić. Tego, że przy tobie staję się lepszym człowiekiem, nawet specjalnie się nie starając. Jesteś… jesteś moją ostoją w Mocy.

\- Ale nie byłem nią, gdy fingowałem swoją śmierć – drżącym głosem odparł Kenobi.

Skywalker nieznacznie się wzdrygnął. No cholera, no! Będąc więźniem Getto, jego Mistrz miał zdecydowanie ZA dużo czasu na myślenie!

\- Nigdy nie przeprosiłem cię za incydent z Rako Hardeenem – dłoń Obi-Wana, którą przez koc dotykały palce Anakina, zacisnęła się w pięść. – Zachowałem się podle.

\- Przez ostatnie miesiące ja zachowywałem się wobec ciebie _podlej_ , więc jesteśmy kwita – chcąc jak najszybciej zamknąć wątek, odparował Skywalker.

\- Nie tak to działa.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, jak to działa. Byłem wściekły o to, co wtedy zrobiłeś, ale już dawno ci wybaczyłem.

\- NIE powinieneś mi wybaczać, póki porządnie cię przeprosiłem!

\- Przecież to zrobiłeś.

\- Nie. Ja jedynie rzuciłem stwierdzeniem: „wiem, że to nie było do końca właściwe”. To żadne przeprosiny!

\- Wiesz, _czyje_ przeprosiny najbardziej chciałbym usłyszeć? MOJE do CIEBIE! Póki co nasza rozmowa polega na tym, że prowadzisz jakąś pochrzanioną jednostronną kampanię, mającą na celu nakłonienie mnie, bym spalił cię na stosie, a wcześniej najlepiej sprał batem i poćwiartował! Masz w ogóle pojęcie, jak się z tym czuję? Umierałem ze strachu, bo mogłeś przeze mnie zginąć, a ty nawet nie dajesz mi prawa do jednych cholernych przeprosin!

\- Już mnie przeprosiłeś.

\- Co? Niby kiedy?

Obi-Wan nagle się zaczerwienił.

\- Ty… - posłał dawnemu Padawanowi zakłopotane spojrzenie. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że odkąd zostałem uwolniony, praktycznie cały czas chodzisz przy mnie z opuszczoną Tarczą, prawda? I że nasze umysły są bardziej połączone, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej? Wiesz, że wszystkie twoje myśli i uczucia spływają do mnie równie dokładnie co poranne wiadomości?

Zupełnie nieprzygotowany na to, co usłyszał, Anakin również poczuł żar na policzkach.

\- Oł – udając nonszalancję, rozmasował kark. – Serio? Z-znaczy… _jasne!_ Pewnie, że o tym wiedziałem. To było absolutnie celowe działanie! Nie chciałem, byś czuł się wyobcowany, więc… tego… Ahaha, no popatrz, ale numer. No ale powiedz… a ty nie byłeś przypadkiem nieprzytomny, Mistrzu? Bo wiesz, twoje Tarcze to też są od jakiegoś czasu nieistniejące, a niczego od ciebie nie wyczuwałem. No, może poza okazjonalnym „chce mi się siku” albo „boli mnie głowa”.

\- Tak, bo wiesz… - Obi-Wan cicho odchrząknął. – Głowa mnie bolała od _twoich_ myśli, które nie przestawały napływać. Poza kilkoma okazjami, gdy rzeczywiście spałem, przez większość czasu byłem całkiem przytomny. Niczego ode mnie nie wyczuwałeś, bo wciąż częściowo tkwiłem w transie. No i zwyczajnie _nie miałem siły_ myśleć. Zresztą, jak już powiedziałem, ty wystarczająco dużo myślałeś… czy raczej _zamartwiałeś się_ za nas dwóch.

\- Czyli wiesz, że…

\- Za cokolwiek chciałbyś przeprosić, proszę nie rób tego! Ja… ja naprawdę wiem, że ci przykro, Anakinie. Uważam, że jesteś dla siebie trochę za ostry, ale _dotarło do mnie_ wszystko, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć.

\- Najwyraźniej NIE wszystko, skoro nadal oskarżasz się o jakieś głupoty – Anakin mruknął, kręcąc głową.

\- Oskarżam się o to, że lekceważąco podchodziłem do twoich uczuć – Obi-Wan odparł z powagą. – Dla mnie to NIE są głupoty! To, co powiedziałeś Getto Rourke’owi… wtedy, gdy kontaktowaliśmy się przez holowiadomość…

Na wspomnienie słów, które wtedy padły, policzki Skywalkera poróżowiały jeszcze bardziej.

\- Dopiero, kiedy o tym wszystkim usłyszałem – z bólem w głosie odezwał się Kenobi. – Gdy nazwałeś mnie „najważniejszą osobą w swoim życiu”, zrozumiałem, jak bardzo cię skrzywdziłem, kiedy sfingowałem własną śmierć. Tamto przedsięwzięcie było ważne, to prawda… ale udałoby się również wtedy, gdybym od razu wtajemniczył cię w mój plan. Albo chociaż zaraz po pogrzebie. Ja… Tak mi teraz głupio, Anakinie. Wtedy ja… Myślałem sobie… Że skoro masz Padme i Ahsokę, i Rexa, i tylu bliskich ludzi… Sądziłem, że może moja śmierć aż tak cię nie zaboli. Teraz, po tym wszystkim….Nie mogę uwierzyć, że myślałem, że tylko ja czuję coś takiego… Że mogę normalnie oddychać… tylko wtedy, gdy wiem, że twoje serce nadal bije.

No proszę, a więc nie tylko Anakin robił z siebie idiotę, rzucając tego typu romantyczne teksty? Zrobiło mu się nieznacznie lepiej.

\- Nawet jeśli nie chcesz przeprosin – wyszeptał, pochylając się w stronę Obi-Wana – jest jedna rzecz, którą _koniecznie_ muszę ci powiedzieć. NIE jesteś zimną rybą bez uczuć! Nigdy nią nie byłeś. Twoja miłość to najcenniejszy rodzaj miłości, jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymałem. I jesteś najatrakcyjniejszym mężczyzną w całej cholernej Galaktyce.

Kenobi cicho parsknął.

\- Mówię poważnie! – syknął Skywalker.

\- Anakin, proszę cię… - jego mentor z rezygnacją pokręcił głową. – Nie musisz mówić tego wszystkiego tylko po to, by mnie pocieszyć. Wystarczy mi, że mogę codziennie przemyć twarz, a lustro nie pęka na mój widok. Wcale nie muszę czuć się atrakcyjny.

Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby Obi-Wan NIE czuł się atrakcyjny. Anakin potraktował to jak wyzwanie.

\- Nie waż się mówić, że nie jesteś atrakcyjny! – rzucił wojowniczo.

Rudy mężczyzna odpowiedział na to spojrzeniem, które było sceptyczne oraz… lekko kpiące?

_Do diabła, on jest niemożliwy!_

Chyba jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu Anakin nie czuł się aż tak sfrustrowany. Odmawiając uznania się za atrakcyjnego, Obi-Wan prawie całkowicie zerwał strunę cierpliwości, którą konsekwentnie naciągał od początku ich rozmowy w cztery oczy.

Najpierw nie chciał pozwolić dawnemu Padawanowi, by ten porządnie go przeprosił.

Potem miał czelność rzucać jakieś popaprane oskarżenia pod swoim adresem i wmawiać Anakinowi, że wcale nie był najcudowniejszym Mistrzem na świecie, ale jedną wielką porażką wychowawczą, która za rzadko głaskała niepokornego wychowanka po główce i nie dość często powtarzała mu, jak bardzo jest zajebisty.

A teraz jeszcze… Nieee, to już było kompletne przegięcie!

Niech to szlag, jak Obi-Wan jeszcze raz… jeszcze tylko JEDEN RAZ zaprzeczy, gdy Anakin nazwie go atrakcyjnym, to Anakin tak da mu do… urządzi mu takie… zrobi coś tak…!

Cóż. Po prawdzie, nie wiedział jeszcze, CO zrobi, ale wiedział, że nie ma zamiaru opuszczać tego pomieszczenia, dopóki nie wbije Obi-Wanowi do głowy prawdy o jego atrakcyjności!

Póki co jeszcze się wstrzymał. Postanowił dać dawnemu Mistrzowi ostatnią szansę. Nieco zmniejszył dystans pomiędzy ich twarzami i powtórzył to samo, co wcześniej:

\- Nie waż się mówić, że nie jesteś atrakcyjny!

I dokładnie w tamtym momencie Obi-Wan _naprawdę_ przegiął. Spojrzał na dawnego Padawana z miną człowieka, który przegrał całe swoje życie i oznajmił:

\- Osób, które uważały, że jestem atrakcyjny, już nie ma na tym świecie.

Powiedział prawie dokładnie to samo, co Anakin podczas tamtej strasznej rozmowy sprzed paru miesięcy. Niemalże kropka w kropkę!

_„Osób, które mnie kochały, już nie ma na tym świecie.”_

\- JA cię kocham! – Skywalker krzyknął bez zastanowienia. – JA cię kocham, do cholery!

Dopiero, gdy zobaczył na wpół kpiący, na wpół czuły uśmieszek swojego mentora, uświadomił sobie, że… ojej. Tak trochę zaliczył wtopę, bo nie rozmawiali o miłości, lecz o _atrakcyjności._ Potrząsnął głową, oparł metalową dłoń o poduszkę tuż obok głowy Obi-Wana i wyrzucił z siebie:

\- Mówię poważnie! _Nie waż się_ mówić, że nie jesteś…

Słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle. Wpatrywał się w dawnego Mistrza, jakby oglądał go po raz pierwszy.

Zdumiewająco nieśmiałe błękitne oczy. Rozrzucone na białej pościeli rude włosy i bujna broda w tym samym kolorze.

Anakin zwykł czasem mawiać, że kolor włosów jego dawnego Mistrza to efekt złośliwego żartu matki natury. Rude osoby cieszyły się reputacją buntowników, odmieńców i temperamentnych furiatów, jednak Obi-Wan Kenobi nie reprezentował sobą żadnej z tych cech. Był poukładanym mężczyzną, żyjącym według określonych zasad, kimś, kto nigdy nie zbaczał z obranej ścieżki, kimś, kto nie miał najmniejszych problemów z odróżnieniem dobra od zła, kimś, na kogo zawsze można były liczyć. Faceci o podobnych osobowościach najczęściej rodzili się szatynami bądź blondynami. Mimo to matka natura uczyniła Obi-Wana rudym. Anakin lubił myśleć, że zrobiła to, bo chciała dać jego Mistrzowi lekkiego pstryczka w nos, zakpić z jego przywiązania do zasad. I przy okazji coś zasugerować – dać otoczeniu do zrozumienia, że ten mężczyzna nie był tak grzeczniutki, jak mogło się wydawać. Że skrywał jakąś tajemnicę – ukrytą stronę osobowości, głęboko zakopaną pod warstwami zdyscyplinowania.

Anakin spędził spory kawał życia zastanawiając się, co to mogło być.

A teraz, gdy tak patrzył na Obi-Wana… na jego zamglone niebieskie oczy i na te włosy w kolorze miedzi, poczuł, że wreszcie rozwiązał zagadkę. Nie potrafił nazwać tego, co widzi, ale to _widział._ To coś przyciągało go jak magnes. Przyzywało go jak Moc.

_Nie waż się mówić, że nie jesteś atrakcyjny!_

Usłyszał w głowie echo słów, które chciał powiedzieć Obi-Wanowi. Poczuł, że nie chce dać tego do zrozumienia jedynie słowami. Przez jego ciało przeszło coś na kształt prądu elektrycznego, jakiś dziwny dreszcz, pragnienie działania.

Wciąż wpatrywał się w dawnego Mistrza, a Obi-Wan wpatrywał się w niego. Mechaniczna dłoń tkwiła w tym samym miejscu, wciśnięta w poduszkę, tuż obok rudych włosów. Tych _pięknych_ rudych włosów. 

Jeszcze żadne włosy nie podobały się Anakinowi tak bardzo jak te, na które teraz patrzył. A oczy… Na Moc, Obi-Wan jeszcze nigdy nie miał _takich_ oczu! Zdarzało mu się patrzeć z przekąsem, żartobliwie, z łagodnością, z troską, ale nigdy TAK.

Jakby czegoś pragnął, ale bał się o to poprosić. Albo czuł, że _nie ma prawa_ prosić.

 _Dlaczego uważa, że nie ma prawa?_ – szepnął wzburzony głosik w głowie Anakina.

Bo był „po prostu” Obi-Wanem, a jego miłość była zaledwie miłością „beznadziejnego mentora, który nigdy nie rozumiał swojego ucznia”? Bo nie był wystarczająco atrakcyjny?

_Nie waż się mówić, że nie jesteś atrakcyjny!_

Anakin pochylił się i zastygł z wargami kilka centymetrów od ust dawnego Mistrza. Praktycznie łaskotał zarost Obi-Wana swoim ciepłym oddechem, lecz póki co nie posunął się dalej. Wpatrywał się w parę niebieskich oczu i _czekał._

Na protest. Na oznakę wzburzenia. Na unoszące się w zdumieniu brwi i rozszerzające się powieki. Ich twarze były tak blisko, że Obi-Wan musiałby być naprawdę tępy, by nie domyślić się, co zaraz nastąpi. Miał _mnóstwo_ czasu, by powiedzieć „odsuń się”, albo zaprotestować w jakikolwiek inny sposób.

Mimo to protest _nie_ nastąpił. Spojrzenie Obi-Wana pozostało niezmiennie – wciąż nieśmiałe, wciąż zamglone, wciąż pełne pragnień. Niespełnienie niemej prośby tego spojrzenia byłoby _grzechem!_

_Nie waż się mówić, że nie jesteś atrakcyjny!_

Aż w końcu Anakin zrobił to – przekazał to, co pragnął wykrzyczeć, nie słowem a czynem.

Zamknął oczy, delikatnie przylgnął ustami do warg Obi-Wana i… och, na Moc, był zupełnie nieprzygotowany na to, co poczuł! Już samo łaskotanie zarostu Mistrza prawie doprowadziło go do szaleństwa. Kiedy splątane rude włoski otarły się o jego podbródek i dolną wargę, Anakin wydał ciche westchnienie i z trudem powstrzymał chęć sięgnięcia do swojego krocza, by zająć się drżącym od podniecenia członkiem.

Właściwie to, _kiedy_ penis zaczął mu twardnieć?

Ta broda… och, ona w zupełności wystarczyłaby, żeby doszedł! Pragnął zanurzyć w niej usta, ale powstrzymał się, instynktownie czując, że nie powinien się śpieszyć.

Wsłuchał się w swoją więź z Obi-Wanem, by sprawdzić, co na to wszystko jego Mistrz. Kenobi nie oddał pocałunku, ale nie szkodzi, bo jego umysł wysyłał dość jednoznaczny przekaz. Głaszcząc swoimi wilgotnymi wargami nieruchome usta, Anakin wyczuwał od drugiego mężczyzny spokój, relaks i… szczęście. Na Moc, to naprawdę było szczęście! Nie euforia, ani żadna dzika radość. Po prostu nieśmiałe szczęście.

Gdy tylko znalazł je w Obi-Wanie, Anakin zdał sobie sprawę, że on też je czuje. O ile to możliwe, jego członek stał się jeszcze twardszy. Ech, cholera!

Zahaczył dolną wargą o górną wargą Obi-Wana i wreszcie oderwał się od Mistrza. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką ujrzał, gdy otworzył oczy, były unoszące się powoli rzęsy drugiego mężczyzny. Och, a więc Obi-Wan zamknął oczy, kiedy był całowany? Nie oddał pocałunku, ale zamknął oczy… Jakby jeszcze nie był gotowy, by podjąć działanie i chciał po prostu _nacieszyć się_ faktem, że pieszczono jego usta. A teraz, gdy już było po wszystkim, spoglądał na Anakina niemal z _tęsknotą_ … jakby _już_ tęsknił za jego ustami!

 _Cholera_ – Skywalker pomyślał, oddychając ciężko. – _Cholera, cholera, cholera!_

Jeden głupi całus nie powinien robić takich rzeczy z jego członkiem. A przede wszystkim nie powinien przynosić takiego _ukojenia._

Pocałował Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Mężczyznę. Swojego dawnego Mistrza. Faceta, który był od niego o _szesnaście lat_ starszy _._ Dosłownie _ostatniego_ człowieka, który wyrywałby się do łamania Kodeksu Jedi.

Ten człowiek _nadal_ patrzył na niego bez jakiegokolwiek potępienia, krytyki czy protestu. Ten człowiek czuł się zupełnie zrelaksowany. A powinien odczuwać adrenalinę. _Obaj_ powinni odczuwać adrenalinę! Albo chociaż dziką rządzę… Bo przecież tylko rządza była wystarczająco silna, by namieszać ludziom w głowach i sprawić, by zapomnieli o zasadach. By _dosłownie_ czuli w kroczu żar. Tylko żądza miała dość władzy. Prawda?

Najwidoczniej nie. O dziwo, Anakin wcale nie czuł żądzy. A przynajmniej nie takiej, która pożerała serce jak ogień. Gdyby miał wybrać jedną rzecz, która popchnęła go do pocałowania Obi-Wana i która była odpowiedzialna za to bolesne, a jednocześnie przyjemne pulsowanie między nogami, to wskazałby „czułość”.

Bezpieczna jak dom, ciepła jak błękitny promień miecza świetlnego, a zarazem łagodna jak sygnatura w Mocy Obi-Wana.

Anakin ponownie zbliżył wargi do ust Mistrza. Podobnie jak poprzednim razem, najpierw zaczekał, dał partnerowi czas. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że to bardzo ważne, by na każdym etapie zaoferować Obi-Wanowi możliwość wycofania się, by w żadnym wypadku na niego nie naciskać. Przez całe życie robił rzeczy pod wpływem impulsu, ale powiedział sobie, że tym razem tak _nie będzie._ Za bardzo szanował Obi-Wana. Nie wykorzysta chwili słabości tego mężczyzny, by sprawić swojego przyjemność… Choćby jądra miały mu eksplodować z bólu, nie zrobi tego!

Umysł Kenobiego w dalszym ciągu nie protestował. W dalszym ciągu sięgał do Skywalkera poprzez Moc, wysyłając w jego kierunku nieśmiałe zaproszenie.

Anakin pocałował dawnego Mistrza po raz drugi i aż westchnął z zachwytu, bo tym razem spotkał się z odpowiedzią. Obi-Wan poruszał wargami niezdarnie… zupełnie nie jak doświadczony facet po trzydziestce. Był dojrzałym mężczyzną i miał tę swoją niesamowicie seksowną brodę, ale całował jak _nastolatek!_ I to nie jak jurny młody ogier, co obskoczył już określoną ilość dziewcząt i nie potrafił zapanować nad hormonami, ale jak nieznający miłości chłopak. To były wargi kogoś, kto całuje _pierwszy_ … no, może drugi albo trzeci raz, albo robił to tak dawno, że zupełnie zapomniał o podstawach. Usta Obi-Wana próbowały nadążyć za bardziej wprawionymi ustami Anakina, ale nie umiały, z tego samego powodu, dla którego Adept zapoznający się z mieczem świetlnym nie mógł nadążyć za doświadczonym Rycerzem Jedi. Och, na Moc… Ta nieporadność Kenobiego nie powinna być aż tak podniecająca, ale, do diabła, była!

Przyzwyczajony do mądrego i doświadczonego mentora, Skywalker był zachwycony tym nowym, zagubionym Obi-Wanem. Całowanie go było jak odwdzięczanie się za lata treningu. Chociaż raz to _Anakin_ był Mistrzem! Tak bardzo ekscytowało go, że wszystko, co robił, wydawało się być dla Obi-Wana nowością… że z każdym ruchem warg wyczuwał od Obi-Wana wręcz _dziecięcą_ fascynację!

 _Na Moc, czy on naprawdę nigdy tego nie robił?_ – Anakin pomyślał, pieszcząc językiem drżące usta.

Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał, że Obi-Wan musiał kiedyś kogoś całować. Nie zyskałby tytułu „Negocjatora”, gdyby nie opanował szeroko rozumianej „sztuki obchodzenia się z płcią piękną”. To _niemożliwe_ , by wynegocjował te wszystkie traktaty, ani razu nikogo nie całując!

A zresztą, czy to takie ważne?

Im dłużej trwał pocałunek, tym bardziej Anakin zaczął myśleć, że _nic_ już nie jest dla niego ważne. Liczyło się tylko to, że mógł delikatnie skubnąć zębami dolną wargę Obi-Wana. Wpić się w jego usta i zagubić się w ich wilgotności. Ta broda… ach, Skywalker w życiu nie wpadłby na to, że kiedyś będzie miał fetysz zarostu. Ale miał go… och, do diabła, jak _baaardzo_ go miał!

Po chwili, która zdawała się trwać wieczność, wreszcie się od siebie oderwali. Obi-Wan wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Anakin się czuł. Już nie miał w oczach tęsknoty. Marszczył czoło i patrzył na dawnego Padawana _z desperacją!_ To właśnie ona musiała sprawić, że wysunął dłoń spod koca, położył ją na karku młodego mężczyzny i przyciągnął do siebie lekko rozchylone usta.

 _Pocałował mnie!_ – zaciskając metalowe palce na poduszce, uświadomił sobie Anakin. - _ON pocałował MNIE! Sam z siebie!_

Zdumienie sprawiło, że zamarł na dobre kilka sekund. Dopiero po chwili otrząsnął się i zaczął oddawać pocałunki. Smakowanie warg Obi-Wana powoli przestawało mu wystarczyć. Chciał więcej! 

Czując coś zbliżonego do zdejmowania nogi z hamulca, sięgnął ludzką dłonią do skraju koca i jednym płynnym ruchem zrzucił okrycie na podłogę. Nie przerywając namiętnego pocałunku, ostrożnie wspiął się na łóżko. Jego kolano dotknęło miejsca na udzie, w którym bokserki Obi-Wana przechodziły w gołą skórę. Planował delikatnie rozsunąć dawnemu Mistrzowi nogi, by zrobić sobie miejsce, ale przekonał się, że wcale nie musi, bo partner rozkraczył się przed nim bardziej niż chętnie. Nie przerywając ocierania się wargami o usta Obi-Wana, Anakin leniwie się uśmiechnął. Aż wreszcie zrobił to, o czym marzył od samego początku tej wymiany czułości, to znaczy wplótł ludzką dłoń w pukle rudych włosów i umościł się centralnie między mocnymi udami. Uwypuklenia na spodniach i bokserkach otarły się o siebie, wyciągając z gardeł obu mężczyzn zdumione westchnienia.

_Nie waż się mówić, że nie jesteś atrakcyjny!_

Wszystko w tym mężczyźnie było atrakcyjne… absolutnie wszystko!

To, jak ocierał się kroczem o krocze Anakina. Jego rude włosy. Dźwięki, które wydawał… Cholera, tylko _Obi-Wan_ potrafił jęczeć i wzdychać w tak _elegancki_ sposób! Anakin jednocześnie miał ochotę śmiać się z niego i szeptać mu czułe słówka, bo wydawanie „ochów” i „achów” z coruscanckim akcentem było takie… _Obi-Wanowe_ i urocze!

Tak niewiele brakowało, a już nigdy nie zobaczyłby tego mężczyzny. Przez własną głupotę o mało nie doprowadził do sytuacji, w której nigdy już nie usłyszałby głosu, na który tak często narzekał, ale bez którego nie potrafił żyć. Mógł już nigdy nie ujrzeć tej cudownej, niemal zawsze zatroskanej twarzy, którą oglądał od dziewiątego roku życia.

Nie przerywając ocierania się kroczem o twardość drugiego mężczyzny, Anakin zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami policzek Obi-Wana. Potem przesunął wargi na nos, rudą brew i wreszcie delikatną skórę zamkniętego oka. Pod wpływem lekkiego jak dotknięcie piórka pocałunku, powieka zadrgała, a Obi-Wan przesunął dłoń z karku Anakina na splątane pukle ciemnoblond loków. Zaczął na przemian przeczesywać je, gładzić i delikatnie szarpać… Czy to możliwe, że był zafascynowany włosami Anakina, tak jak Anakin był zafascynowany jego brodą?

Myśl spłynęła prosto do członka Skywalkera. Schwyciwszy prześcieradło mechanicznymi palcami, młodszy z Jedi nieco zgiął kolana i stanowczo popchnął biodra do przodu, by wyraźniej poczuć męskość Mistrza. Tak bardzo _nienawidził_ w tej chwili swoich spodni i bokserek Obi-Wana. Widział członka swojego mentora już wcześniej, ale nigdy w pełnej erekcji. Zaczął go sobie wyobrażać, uwięzionego w miękkim materiale bielizny - różowego i mocnego, łaknącego dotyku drugiego penisa, w takim samym stopniu, jak pragnął tego długi i sztywny fiut Anakina.

Gdyby Obi-Wan zginął, jego dawny Padawan nigdy by go takim nie zobaczył.

Skywalker jeździł wargami po twarzy partnera - po czole, policzkach, nosie, powiekach, uszach - napawając się ciepłem całowanej skóry. Zachwycał się faktem, że może trzymać swojego Mistrza w ramionach, żywego i rozpalonego. Och, Obi-Wan był tak bardzo żywy, a jego fiut tak bardzo twardy, a ocieranie się o niego swoim własnym, nawet przez warstwy materiału, było zwyczajnie _cudowne._

Nikt nie uprzedził Anakina, że dotykanie Kenobiego w taki sposób może być tak intensywnym przeżyciem. Znał tego mężczyznę całe życie, a za nic w świecie nie zgadłby, że Obi-Wan potrafił być tak namiętny… tak _cudownie uległy_ w łóżku!

Przez dwanaście lat znajomości nie ustąpił Padawanowi _w niczym_ – mógł mieć reputację ugodowego, ale w rzeczywistości był tak samo uparty jak Anakin, tak samo silny i wytrwały jak on. Każdy z nich zasługiwał na tytuł „prawdziwego mężczyzny”. Obaj mieli ciała zahartowane przez trening Jedi. Byli szczupli, a jednocześnie umięśnieni we wszystkich właściwych miejscach.

Leżenie między miękkimi kobiecymi udami i całowanie delikatnej niewieściej twarzy to jedno. Ale usadowienie się między nogami drugiego samca, poczucie pod sobą tej samej siły, którą samemu się posiadało, wpicie się w otoczone zarostem usta, to… to było uczucie nieporównywalne do czegokolwiek innego! Anakin właśnie zdecydował, że to jego ulubione uczucie na świecie.

Mógł skubać zębami ucho swojego Mistrza i ocierać się o niego genitaliami, ale nie dlatego, że go zdominował. Obi-Wan mu na to _pozwolił._ Tak jak podczas licznych sparingów, gdy odpowiadał na agresywne ataki Anakina swoim eleganckim defensywnym stylem – nie robił tego, ponieważ chciał pokazać dawnemu Padawanowi słabość i uległość. On jedynie dostosowywał się do partnera, jak zamek do klucza. Robił z siebie otwór, w który Anakin gładko się wsuwał.

Skojarzenie sprawiło, że Skywalker gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Oszalały z podniecenia, zanurzył wargi w rudych włoskach na podbródku Obi-Wana, jednocześnie kołysząc biodrami, próbując otrzeć się o wypuklenie w bokserkach Mistrza nie tylko przodem, ale też bokiem. Myślenie o Kenobim jak o „otworze” działało na jego fiuta zdecydowanie ZA dobrze!

Do diabła, musi pozbyć się tego _cholernego_ ubrania… Jak zaraz nie zdejmie z siebie tuniki to zwyczajnie eksploduje!

Nie chcąc nawet na moment odrywać się od Obi-Wana, zaczął jednocześnie całować go w szyję i próbować uwolnić swoją mechaniczną dłoń z rękawa. Tak zlansował mu się mózg, że oczywiście, cholera, _nie pomyślał_ , że byłoby mu sto razy łatwiej, gdyby najpierw rozpiął pas. Czy raczej _dwa pasy_ – materiałowy i skórzany. Uch, te przeklęte tradycyjne stroje Jedi!

Anakin babrał się z rękawami jak idiota i pewnie robiłby to w nieskończoność, gdyby Obi-Wan – jak zwykle od niego mądrzejszy – nie zechciał pomóc. Zupełnie się nie śpiesząc, dłonie Kenobiego sięgnęły do talii dawnego Padawana i z wprawą uwolniły zniecierpliwionego młodego mężczyzny od dwóch _przeklętych_ pasków.

Niechętnie odklejając się od szyi partnera, Anakin zwinął całą górną część garderoby w ciasną kupkę i cisnął ją do kąta.

O jednym nie pomyślał: do pasa, którym rzucił, wciąż przyczepiony był _miecz świetlny_.

Skywalker przypomniał sobie o tym istotnym szczególe dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał stukot swojej bezcennej broni odbijającej się od podłogi i dokładnie w tym samym momencie zobaczył wytrzeszczające się oczy Obi-Wana. No naprawdę…

Ten facet dopiero co miał zamknięte oczy i jęczał z zachwytu, ale wystarczyło jedno pierdolnięcie mieczem świetlnym o podłogę, by znowu był „sobą” i popatrzył na Padawana z takim wyrazem, jakby chciał go przełożyć przez kolano i sprać. Co tam, że Anakin wciąż ocierał się o jego fiuta jak napalony kocur w trakcie okresu godowego! Co z tego, że właśnie wycałował każdy z rudych włosków na jego brodzie. Ale, że mieczem świetlnym rzucił, to… to… to jest, kurna, niewybaczalne! Skandal! Profanacja!

 _Och, Obi-Wan_ – Anakin pomyślał, nie mogąc powstrzymać czułego uśmiechu. – _Mój Mistrzu. Mój słodki, kochający zasady Mistrzu! Jak tu ciebie nie uwielbiać…_

Zbulwersowanie Obi-Wana było wyczuwalne nawet _w Mocy._ Emanowało z umysłu Kenobiego mieszając się z nieznikającym podnieceniem. Cóż za unikatowa kompozycja!

Widząc, że rudy mężczyzna zaciska wargi w ten charakterystyczny, karcący sposób, Anakin uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Ostrożnie ułożył swój nagi tors na równie obnażonym torsie Obi-Wana i w przepraszającym geście trącił nosem nos swojego Mistrza.

 _Kocham cię_ – pomyślał, zamykając oczy i opierając swoje gładkie czoło o lekko pomarszczone czoło partnera. – _Na Moc, jak ja ciebie kocham._

Ten mężczyzna nie był spotkanym w barze przystojniakiem, który wywołałby motyle w brzuchu, namieszał w głowie, umówił się na parę spotkań, a po wygaśnięciu ognistej fascynacji, zniknął z życia. Nie był kimś, z kim można było dobrze się bawić jedynie w łóżku, albo na randce w drogiej restauracji. Obi-Wan był domem. Rodziną. Mentorem. Najdroższym przyjacielem. Mężczyzną, z którym Anakin mógłby się kochać, a potem usiąść z nim na kanapie, pić razem herbatę, rozmawiać o klonach i o wojnie i po prostu miło spędzać czas. Kimś, kto wściekał się o niewłaściwe obchodzenie się z bronią Jedi, ale był skłonny wybaczyć ten wybryk, czując przy swoim policzku policzek dawnego Padawana. 

Skywalker przez pewien czas pocierał twarzą o różne części twarzy Obi-Wana, po czym zatęsknił za otoczonymi zarostem wargami i zaczął na nich składać krótkie, delikatne pocałunki. Po piątym z kolei muśnięciu warg, rzucanie mieczem świetlnym wreszcie poszło w niepamięć i starszy z Jedi wydał ciche westchnienie. Jedna z jego dłoni ponownie zanurzyła się w lokach Anakina, a druga spoczęła między łopatkami młodego mężczyzny i zaczęła przesuwać się do góry i do dołu, łaskocząc spragnioną dotyku skórę. W odpowiedzi Anakin wsunął palce – zarówno ludzkie jak i mechaniczne – pomiędzy splątane rude włosy i zaczął masować wrażliwą skórę tuż nad uszami Mistrza, nie przerywając ani pocałunków, ani kołysania biodrami. 

Nie wiedzieć, kiedy, pieszczoty przestały mieć wymiar wyłącznie fizyczny. Ciała obu mężczyzn były po brzegi wypełnione wspomnieniami…

Anakin pierwszy raz został pogładzony po plecach przez Obi-Wana, gdy miał dziewięć lat. Obi-Wan pierwszy raz pozwolił Anakinowi dotknąć swoich włosów, gdy miał dwadzieścia pięć lat. Teraz wykonywali dokładnie te same czynności, ale w zupełnie inny sposób – nie dotykali się jak ojciec z synem, albo starszy brat z młodszym bratem. Byli sobie równi. Obaj byli dorośli, przylegali do siebie nagimi torsami, a ich w pełni rozwinięte genitalia ocierały się o siebie przez warstwy materiału. Anakin zdawał sobie sprawę, że myśl, którą właśnie formułował, była szaleństwem, ale kiedy teraz całował Obi-Wana, poczuł, że… w pewien sposób zawsze do tego zmierzał. To, co się teraz działo, miało się wydarzyć, jednak Anakin musiał najpierw dorosnąć do swojego Mistrza, przeobrazić się w niezależnego Jedi i dojrzałego mężczyznę.

W wyobraźni ujrzał Moc, a w niej tulące się do siebie dwa świecące kształty. On i Obi-Wan. Dzieliło ich szesnaście lat różnicy, ale w Mocy wyglądali tak samo. Uzupełniali się. A teraz, gdy dotykali się w najbardziej intymny sposób, czuli to nie tylko fizycznie, ale też w swoich umysłach. Ciekawe, co zaczęłoby się dziać, gdyby posunęli się jeszcze dalej…

 _Seks z osobą wrażliwą na Moc_ – wypowiadając tę myśl, Anakin zadrżał na całym ciele. – _Seks z drugim Jedi._

Czuł, że to byłoby niesamowite. Skoro samo całowanie i kopulowanie przez spodnie dostarczało _takich_ przeżyć, to zrobienie czegoś więcej byłoby… Gdyby ich ciała dosłownie _połączyły się,_ to…!

Do ogarniętego rozkoszą umysłu Anakina wkradła się wątpliwość.

Nie, coś tak cudownego _nie_ mogłoby się między nimi wydarzyć. Obi-Wan _nigdy_ się na to nie zgodzi! Był zbyt rozsądny, za bardzo zakorzeniony w Kodeksie Jedi. W przeciwieństwie do dawnego Padawana zawsze miał przed oczami potencjalne konsekwencje. Nie potrafił myśleć o „teraz”, nie biorąc pod uwagę „potem”. A Anakin… Anakin _nie miał_ prawa go do tego namawiać. A już na pewno nie po tym, jak omal nie zabił go swoją głupotą… Nie po tym, jak omal go nie stracił!

Nie wolno mu. Nie będzie wywierał na Obi-Wanie żadnej presji. Nie wykorzysta sytuacji, by zmusić najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu, by zrobiła coś, czego nigdy by…

 _Weź mnie_ – Skywalker usłyszał w głowie błagalny szept.

Jego kołyszące się biodra momentalnie znieruchomiały. Przestał całować Obi-Wana i nieznacznie uniósł się na mechanicznym łokciu, by na niego spojrzeć. Zbłąkany pukiel ciemnoblond loków częściowo zasłaniał mu widok, ale nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by zapleść go za ucho. Oczy miał zafiksowane na dawnym mentorze – na jego rozczochranych rudych włosach, dyszących ustach i błękitnych oczach, w których odbijało się błaganie.

Anakin nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. W to, co _słyszał._ Czy aby na pewno dobrze słyszał?

 _Weź mnie!_ – zdesperowany głos Obi-Wana ponownie rozniósł się echem po Więzi, którą dzielili w Mocy.

O W MORDĘ!

Już samo usłyszenie, jak Obi-Wan Kenobi poprosił… _dosłownie_ poprosił o zostanie zerżniętym, wystarczyłoby, żeby Anakin doszedł. Całe szczęście, że zdołał nad sobą zapanować! Niczego tak w tej chwili nie pragnął, jak natychmiast wsadzić fiuta w swojego Mistrza, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, jego umysł utonął w morzu wątpliwości i pytań.

 _Wsunąć penisa w drugiego mężczyznę… do diabła, przecież to nie dzieje się tak po prostu!_ – Anakin myślał zaaferowany. – _Nie jestem głupi. Nigdy nie byłem z facetem, ale bawiłem się wibratorem, więc wiem, jak to działa. Przygotowanie… żeby nie zrobić mu krzywdy, muszę go przygotować. Tylko czym?! Przecież nie noszę ze sobą zapasowej tubki lubrykantu! Dobra, jest bacta. Może być. Tylko którą ręką mam to, do diabła, zrobić?! Lewą posługuję się gorzej, ale w prawej mam przecież protezę! Nie chcę pchać mu się między pośladki z metalowymi paluchami, ale jeśli palcami z prawdziwego zdarzenia będę poruszał niezdarnie, to mogę go zupełnie zniechęcić. Co robić?!_

Poczuł, że dłoń zamyka się wokół nadgarstka jego sztucznej ręki. Zdumionym, a jednocześnie zafascynowanym wzrokiem, Anakin obserwował, jak Obi-Wan zanurza trzy metalowe palce w stojącym przy łóżku pojemniku z bacą, a potem wsuwa je pod swoje ciało, wpycha pod cienki materiał bokserek, prowadzi między swoje…

Na Moc. Jak wielkie trzeba do kogoś mieć _zaufanie_ , by pozwolić mu zanurzyć w sobie sztuczną część ciała? Anakin czuł się pewniej władając prawą ręką, a jednocześnie wiedział, że była to ręka, nad którą nie do końca panował. Prawie nigdy nie podawał jej na powitanie w obawie, że zmiażdży komuś palce. A teraz miał jej użyć, by… O matko, jak on niewyobrażalnie kochał tego faceta!

Dobrze, że przez cały czas manewrowania nadgarstkiem partnera Obi-Wan miał zamknięte oczy, bo Anakin _za nic_ nie chciał mu pokazywać swojego obecnego wyrazu twarzy. Nie widział samego siebie w lustrze, ale czuł, że ma minę oszalałego z radości niepełnosprawnego nastolatka, który pierwszy raz zrozumiał, że proteza nie musi go ograniczać. Zaakceptowanie sztucznej ręki było jak pełna akceptacja jego samego – ze wszystkimi wadami i niedoskonałościami.

Ta myśl poszła prosto do jego zaniedbanego członka. Pfft! W sumie nie powinien się dziwić, bo _wszystko,_ co do tej pory robili, było jednocześnie rozkoszą i męczarnią dla jego męskości… Po prawdzie, nie miał _bladego pojęcia_ , w jaki sposób dotrwa do momentu, gdy wreszcie włoży fiuta w ciepłe miejsce, którego tak pragnął. Jeśli jakimś cudem wytrzyma, to tylko dzięki miłości do dawnego Mistrza.

Wziął głęboki oddech i zabrał się do pracy. Najwolniej i najdelikatniej, jak się dało. Najpierw jeden palec, potem drugi i trzeci. Wiedział, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby równocześnie dotknął penisa partnera, a nawet wziął tę najintymniejszą część ciała w usta, by odwrócić uwagę od dyskomfortu, jednak czuł się zupełnie niezdolny od odsunięcia swojej twarzy od twarzy Obi-Wana. Chciał widzieć minę swojego Mistrza. I to _wyraźnie_. Rozciągając Kenobiego, pragnął słyszeć jego urwany oddech tuż przy uchu. Nie przegapić żadnej ze zmarszczek, które formowały się pomiędzy rudymi brwiami.

Jednocześnie podziwiał i przeklinał swojego mentora za to, że ten był takim _twardzielem._ Dzięki Mocy Anakin był w stanie stwierdzić, że partner odczuwał lekki ból, ale gdy chodziło o fizyczne ciało rudego mężczyzny, nie było żadnych znaków cierpienia. Ani jednego szarpnięcia biodrami, ani jednego jęku. Tylko schowany w bokserkach członek nieznacznie zmiękł, ale to wszystko.

Cały Obi-Wan Kenobi. Zdyscyplinowany jak diabli. Pilnujący się, byleby tylko nie być dla swojego partnera problemem. Wpychają mu palce w tyłek, a on martwi się tylko tym, by _Anakinowi_ nie było głupio?!

Skywalker miał ochotę mu za to przywalić, ale z oczywistych względów tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego scałował dwie kropelki potu, które spłynęły po skroni Obi-Wana. Wsłuchał się w ich Więź, a gdy wyczuł, że pomogło, kontynuował pieszczenie twarzy dawnego Mistrza na różne sposoby. Potarł nosem policzek i nos drugiego mężczyzny. Pocałował pokryty zarostem kącik ust, a potem brew nad zaciśniętym od dyskomfortu okiem. Cały czas poruszając metalowymi palcami we wrażliwym przesmyku, polizał płatek ucha, a potem skubnął go zębami, dostając w nagrodę cichutkie westchnienie.

W pewnym momencie Obi-Wan przylgnął policzkiem do gładkiego podbródka drugiego mężczyzny i schwycił ciemnoblond loki, jakby spadał w przepaść i tylko one mogły go uratować. Druga dłoń spoczęła na mostku Anakina, po czym zaczęła sunąć przez pierś aż do ramienia, zahaczając po drodze o wrażliwy sutek i wreszcie zatrzymała się w miejscu, gdzie skóra przechodziła w protezę. Palce Kenobiego zadygotały, gładząc sztuczną część protegowanego.

Anakin zamarł, bo wyczuł w ich więzi coś, czego za cholerę nie chciał znaleźć – poczucie winy. Obi-Wan _wciąż_ obwiniał się o to, że jego wychowanek stracił rękę! Jak mógł w tak ważnym dla nich obu momencie, kierować pod swoim adresem te okropne, _niesłuszne_ oskarżenia?! Cóż, nie byłby to pierwszy raz.

Tyle że tym razem, Skywalker nie zamierzał pozwalać Mistrzowi na żadne negatywne odczucia – a _zwłaszcza_ takie! Równocześnie zgiął schowane we wrażliwej szczelinie palce, ugryzł Obi-Wana w dolną wargę i użył ich Więzi w Mocy, by głośno i wyraźnie okazać dezaprobatę. Na szczęście Kenobi zrozumiał. Niemal natychmiast przeniósł dłoń z protezy na plecy Anakina i docisnął do siebie młodego mężczyznę, by mocniej się przytulić. Poczucie winy zniknęła, a na jego miejsce wypłynęło… zniecierpliwienie.

Obi-Wan wydawał się być gotowy, więc Anakin ostrożnie wysunął palce i spróbował podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej. Kluczowe słowo – _spróbował._ Bo dawny Mistrz za nic nie chciał go wypuścić. Trzymał go tak rozpaczliwie i w tak uroczy sposób, że odklejenie go od siebie wydawało się równoznacznością wypuszczenia tonącego podczas sztormu. Ech, Anakin też nie chciał przerywać uścisku, tylko… jak, kurde, miał zdjąć Obi-Wanowi bokserki w takiej pozycji?! Sobie mógł po prostu rozpiąć rozporek, ale bielizny partnera to, cholera, musiał się pozbyć! Jak Obi-Wan to sobie…

No więc za chwilę dowiedział się, _jak_ Obi-Wan to sobie wyobrażał. Ten facet… ta chodząca Przestrzegalnia Reguł wyciągnęła drżącą dłoń i użyła Mocy, by przyciągnąć leżący na podłodze miecz świetlny. Skywalkerowi opadła kopara. No, kurwa, bez jaj!

 _Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim Mistrzem?! –_ młodszy z Jedi miał ochotę krzyknąć.

Niepojęte. Żeby zabijać dawnego Padawana wzrokiem, tylko dlatego że pierdyknął bronią o podłogę, a potem samemu przyciągać tę samą broń, po to by… przepraszam bardzo… Anakin mógł pozbyć się bielizny partnera, cały czas go do siebie przytulając?! TAKIE były oczekiwania Obi-Wana?! Że Anakin po prostu potnie mu te gacie mieczem świetlnym?!

_A, chuj! Co mi szkodzi…_

Skoro Obi-Wan właśnie tego sobie życzył, to proszę bardzo! Pulsujący z bólu i wyczekiwania penis Anakina _w pełni_ popierał ten pomysł! Po kiego się patyczkować?

Zresztą, Obi-Wan zaczynał wyglądać na odrobinę roztrzęsionego i Anakin _naprawdę_ nie chciał wypuszczać go z objęć. Przyszło mu nawet do głowy, że może Kenobi zawahał się i zmienił zdanie. Kiedy bokserki wreszcie zostały usunięte (nie było to łatwe, bo trzeba było je naciągnąć), Skywalker po raz ostatni… _ostatni_ raz spojrzał na twarz Mistrza, dając mu możliwość wycofania się. Jak się okazało, niepotrzebnie. Obi-Wan nieco uchylił powieki, a jego prawe kolano ponagliło partnera lekkim szturchnięciem.

Nie było już odwrotu.

Anakin zgasił broń, ponownie rzucił ją o podłogę, a fakt, że tym razem nie dostał za to bezgłośnej zjebki, już sam w sobie wiele mówił o stanie Obi-Wana. Kenobi wyglądał, jakby naćpał się chwilą. _Dosłownie._ Ciężko oddychał, na przemian mrużył i szeroko otwierał oczy, wodził rękami po włosach i plecach Anakina i niecierpliwie szurał stopami po prześcieradle. Zresztą, jego partner wcale nie był w lepszym stanie…

Gdy tylko jego ludzka dłoń wystrzeliła w stronę uwięzionego członka, Skywalker zdecydował, że rozporek to _najgorszy_ wynalazek świata. Każda sekunda babrania się z tym _cholerstwem_ była sekundą, która opóźniała jego zanurzenie się w Obi-Wanie. Z ręką wciśniętą pomiędzy dwa ciała, młody mężczyzna z trudem majstrował przy spodniach, a fakt, że przy okazji ocierał się grzbietem dłoni o obnażonego penisa swojego Mistrza wcale nie ułatwiał mu zadania.

Gdy wreszcie schwycił własnego członka i nieznacznie przesunął biodra, by umościć się między pośladkami Obi-Wana, praktycznie dyszał jak maratończyk. Przy pierwszym zetknięciu twardej główki z wąskim przesmykiem, omal nie zemdlał z wrażenia. Zobaczył, jak kropla potu zsuwa się z czubka jego nosa na policzek Kenobiego i poczuł się kompletnie przytłoczony. Zamknął oczy, oparł swoje mokre czoło o równie mokre czoło partnera, mechanicznymi palcami ścisnął pościel obok rudych włosów, drugą dłonią chwycił biodro partnera i wreszcie… wreszcie zanurzył członka w ciasnym żarze.

Oprócz tego, że jakaś połowa neuronów w jego głowie przestała działać, Anakin usłyszał gwałtowne wciągnięcie powietrza przez Obi-Wana oraz swój własny, głośny jęk.

O kurwa. Do diabła, cholera, niech to szlag, nikt mu nie powiedział, że będzie aż tak ciasno, o w mordę, co za zajebiste uczucie, jak mógł wcześniej obchodzić się bez tego uczucia, o nie, na Moc, musi się zaraz ogarnąć, albo dojdzie na miejscu!

Jakoś zdołał nad sobą zapanować, skupiając się na Obi-Wanie. Zabawne, że ta sama rzecz, która pomagała mu doprowadzić się do porządku w życiu, okiełznała go również w łóżku.

W dziewięćdziesięciu procentach przypadków, gdy Anakin wyobrażał sobie twarz dawnego Mistrza, powstrzymywał się przed zrobieniem tego, czego mógłby później żałować. A teraz Obi-Wan był nie tylko w jego myślach, ale i przy nim. Tak blisko niego, jak nigdy wcześniej. Otaczał go swoim ciepłem _._ Jak Anakin mógłby zbyt szybko dojść w takiej sytuacji? Jak mógłby to zrobić, gdy był w Obi-Wanie i wciąż chciał zrobić tyle rzeczy? Chciał dać ukochanemu mężczyźnie rozkosz. Chciał dać ją samemu sobie. Chciał… chciał…!

Nie mogąc sklecić ani jednej sensownej myśli, po prostu wpił się w wargi Mistrza i eksperymentalnie poruszył biodrami.

O nie… O tak!

Nie potrafił dłużej się powstrzymywać… było mu tak dobrze! Ich ciała spływały potem jak po kilku porządnych sparingach i tak _cudownie_ się o siebie ocierały. Bycie w Obi-Wanie, coraz mocniejsze wbijanie w niego członka dostarczało Anakinowi zupełnie nowych doznań. Czuł nie tylko swoje własne mięśnie, ale i mięśnie swojego nauczyciela – mężczyzny, który przed dziesięć lat był jego Mistrzem. Gdy ciało Obi-Wana drżało z bólu i rozkoszy, Anakin miał wrażenie, jakby on sam na swój sposób był Obi-Wanem.

Wyraźnie czuł siłę muskularnych ramion. Zwinność dłoni, które tak wspaniale posługiwały się mieczem świetlnym, a teraz ściskały pośladki kochanka, pomagając mu wejść jeszcze głębiej. Sprężystość smukłych, ale mocnych nóg, które nie zawiodły podczas żadnej walki, a teraz przylgnęły do nieznacznie szczuplejszych i dłuższych nóg, przyjemnie się o nie ocierając. Jędrność pośladków, które zawsze dzielnie znosiły siedzenie na fotelu drugiego pilota, gdy Anakin wykonywał ryzykowne manewry, a teraz bez trudu wytrzymywały entuzjastyczne ruchy lędźwi.

To wspaniałe, silne ciało zupełnie nie pasowało do cichutkich jęków, które wydawał Obi-Wan, a zarazem pasowało do nich doskonale. To był cały on. Na zewnątrz twardy i męski, a wewnątrz tak bardzo łagodny, subtelny i troskliwy. Nikt nie potrafił łączyć tych sprzeczności w tak harmonijny sposób, jak dawny mentor Skywalkera.

Wysuwając penisa spomiędzy pośladków Mistrza i natychmiast wsuwając go z powrotem, Anakin myślał, jak bardzo uwielbia tego mężczyznę. Jego ciało, jego osobowość, jego Sygnaturę w Mocy, nawet te wszystkie durne dowcipy i przywiązanie do zasad, każące łypać na ucznia, który był zbyt zajęty seksem, by przejmować się takimi głupotami, jak ciskanie miecza świetlnego byle gdzie.

Myśl, że ten cudowny mężczyzna postanowił mu się oddać, całkowicie i bez oporów, była równie podniecająca, co wciskanie członka pomiędzy ściśnięte, och, tak wspaniale zaciskające się mięśnie.

Anakin tkwił z czołem przyklejonym do czoła Obi-Wana, kciukami zahaczając o zarost tuż pod uszami i z coraz większym trudem łapiąc oddech. Nieznacznie rozchylił powieki i ucieszył się, widząc, że zmrużone błękitne oczy również na niego patrzą. Czuł, że powoli traci panowanie nad swoim ciałem. Jego biodra same wyrywały się do przodu coraz szybciej i szybciej, a powstrzymywanie ich wydawało się niemal tak trudne jak okiełznanie dzikiego ogiera. Mimo to Anakin próbował. Chciał, by trwało to jak najdłużej. Gdzieś na peryferiach umysłu tkwiła świadomość, że być może już nigdy nie weźmie Obi-Wana w taki sposób. A jeśli nawet, to nie wiadomo, kiedy. A skoro tak… skoro tak…!

To było takie dziwne. Jednocześnie powstrzymywać się i pragnąć przyśpieszyć. Chcieć i nie chcieć dojść. Walka z samym sobą sprawiała, że Anakin czuł fizyczny ból. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek w życiu tak się przed czymś hamował – ani podczas latania, ani z mieczem świetlnym w dłoni… _Nigdy!_ To było sprzeczne z jego naturą.

Do głowy wkradła się myśl, że nie powinien się powstrzymywać. Nie powinien myśleć o szczytowaniu podczas seksu z taką _rozpaczą._ On i Obi-Wan powinni kochać się _codziennie!_ Powinni móc paść sobie w ramiona, kiedy tylko chcieli, a nie przeżywać katusze, myśląc, że ich pierwsze zbliżenie mogło być ostatnim. Anakin _wiedział_ , że nie tylko on tak miał – więź w Mocy, która łączyła go z dawnym Mistrzem, szeptała, że Obi-Wan czuł dokładnie to samo.

Niech to się nie kończy… och, na Moc, niech to trwa nadal!

Anakin starał się, jak mógł, ale gdy wyczuł zaciskające się wokół członka mięśnie, zrozumiał, że już nie da rady. Nawet Obi-Wan powoli nie dawał rady, choć jego sztywny penis pozostawał _nietknięty._ Młodszy z Jedi sięgnął mechaniczną dłonią do męskości partnera, doskonale wiedząc, co spowoduje, ale nie wahając się, bo chociaż siebie miał w poważaniu, zdecydował, że prędzej obetnie sobie jaja, niż nie da Obi-Wanowi upragnionego spełnienia.

Ledwo metalowe palce musnęły aksamitną skórę, ciało Kenobiego zacisnęło się wokół fiuta Skywalkera jak kleszcz. Przy głośnych jękach obu mężczyzn, wąski przesmyk i umięśniony brzuch zostały równocześnie zalane przez białe strumienie. Szyja Mistrza i plecy ucznia wygięły się w piękne łuki i to już był koniec.

Całkowicie opadłszy z sił, Anakin położył się na kochanku, układając twarz tuż obok rudej głowy, tuląc się do niej uchem i policzkiem. Po chwili zaczął rejestrować, co się stało.

Doszli w tym samym czasie. No tak. Kenobi i Skywalker, jak zawsze _perfekcyjnie zsynchronizowani!_ Tylko im mogło się to, kurwa, udać.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, Anakinowi chciało się płakać. Ale nie dlatego że było mu smutno. Po prostu był… poruszony… czy jakoś tak. Do diabła, po prostu chciało mu się ryczeć, choć sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego!

Ciekawe, czy Obi-Wan rozumiał?

Bo Obi-Wan, w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie zdołał się powstrzymać. Choć Anakin nie usłyszał żadnego dźwięku, poczuł na policzku łzę, której _na pewno_ sam nie wyprodukował. Delikatnie połaskotała miejsce, w którym jego skóra dotykała skóry Obi-Wana. Oł…

Danie drugiemu mężczyźnie do zrozumienia, że przyłapało się go na płaczu, wydawało się nietaktowne, więc Skywalker nie obrócił głowy. Wyczuwał, że jego mentor nie chciał, by go teraz oglądano. Anakin na jego miejscu, by nie chciał.

Po pewnym czasie pomyślał, że miażdży Obi-Wana swoim ciężarem, więc niechętnie… _bardzo niechętnie_ się z niego wysunął (obaj cicho westchnęli) i odrobinę zmienił pozycję. Nadal leżał na brzuchu, ale miał między udami Kenobiego tylko jedną nogę i tkwił przyklejony do torsu Mistrza prawą stroną klatki piersiowej.

Położył mechaniczną dłoń na mostku Obi-Wana, zamknął oczy, wtulił nos w rude włosy tuż pod uchem i pozwolił swojemu umysłowi odrobinę odsapnąć… nie myśleć absolutnie o niczym.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął odpływać. Najwidoczniej przecenił swoją odporność emocjonalną na wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Jego ciało samo zaczęło się rozluźniać – to była zupełnie naturalna reakcja organizmu na przeżycia ostatnich kilkunastu minut.

Anakin przestał walczyć. Zapadł w sen.

**Obecnie**

Po raz ostatni tarmosząc twardą męskość, zamknął oczy, odchylił głowę do tyłu i z imieniem Obi-Wana na ustach osiągnął spełnienie. Opatulony kapturkiem z papieru toaletowego członek wyrzucił z siebie obfite ślady rozkoszy. Kolana siedzącego na sedesie mężczyzny nieznacznie zadrżały, a on sam zaczął powoli uspokajać oddech.

Czuł, że to mu się _nigdy_ nie znudzi. Wspomnienie kochania się z Obi-Wanem zawsze będzie tak samo ekscytujące i intensywne…

Ten mężczyzna. Jego nagie ciało. Jego miękkie rude włosy. Jego silne uda, tak ochoczo otwierające się przed dawnym Padawanem. Jego twardy i drżący członek, zahaczający główką o brzuch Anakina. Jego wnętrze, tak cudownie ciasne i chętne i gorące, torturujące męskość Skywalkera w tak rozkoszny sposób. 

Anakin pamiętał szczegóły tamtego seksu o wiele dokładniej niż jakikolwiek stosunek z kimkolwiek w życiu. Podobnie jak…

Wzdrygnął się. Podobnie jak pamiętał moment, gdy się _obudził._

Szybko doprowadził się do porządku i wyszedł baru, prosto na świecącą w ciemnościach ulicę Coruscant. Miasto-planeta nigdy do końca nie zasypiało. Podobnie jak Anakin nie był w stanie raz a porządnie zasnąć, odkąd nosił w pamięci poranek po seksie z dawnym Mistrzem.

Wzdychając, skrzyżował ramiona. Szedł teraz jednym z najrzadziej uczęszczanych bulwarów w dość szemranej dzielnicy i myślał sobie, że choć wreszcie zrozumiał, dlaczego przespał się z Obi-Wanem, to zupełnie nie rozumiał wszystkich rzeczy, które działy się później. Wrócił pamięcią do momentu, gdy się obudził…

**Miesiąc temu**

Wyciągnął mechaniczną dłoń szukając znajomych rudych włosków porastających umięśnioną klatkę piersiową, ale natrafił jedynie na gładką i chłodną powierzchnię prześcieradła. Uchylił powieki i zdał sobie sprawę, że jest w łóżku zupełnie sam.

Jeszcze _nigdy_ nie został w ten sposób porzucony po seksie. Nawet gdy był napalonym siedemnastolatkiem, który dopiero odkrywał rozkosze cielesne i zdobywał doświadczenie z prostytutkami. Choć rzadko mógł spędzić z kimś całą noc, zdarzało mu się przysnąć na parę godzin, a mimo to _ani razu_ nie obudził się w pomieszczeniu, w którym nikogo nie było.

Nie panując nad tym, co robi, zaczął rozpaczliwie rozglądać się po pokoju, jakby z nadziei, że Obi-Wan wcale nie wyszedł, a po prostu się gdzieś schował. Cóż, nie za bardzo miał gdzie, ale…

Nie. To głupie. To _oczywiste,_ że Obi-Wana tutaj nie było. Ani jego, ani ubrań, które droid przygotował zawczasu na wypadek, gdyby pacjent poczuł się trochę lepiej.

Na szafce nocnej leżała natomiast tunika Anakina. Była nieco ubrudzona, jednak ktoś poskładał ją w równiutką kosteczkę. I położył na niej pas wraz z mieczem świetlnym. Ktoś.

_Obi-Wan._

Anakin przypomniał sobie odchylający się do tyłu owłosiony podbródek, wgniatające się z prześcieradło pięty, ścisk wokół swojego członka i zalewający brzuch ciepły strumień bieli. Zaczerwienił się, a jego dłoń ludzka odruchowo powędrowała do pępka. Na skórze w tamtym miejscu nie było żadnych śladów… czegokolwiek.

Wytrzeszczając oczy, młody mężczyzna poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej. Najpierw spojrzał na dydnające z łóżka stopy, na których wciąż były buty. Oł. No tak… był tak zajęty kopulowaniem z Obi-Wanem, że nawet nie pomyślał o zdjęciu butów. Pamiętał natomiast o rozpięciu rozporka – w końcu bez tego nie mógłby wsunąć drżącej męskości pomiędzy chętne pośladki swojego Mistrza. A mimo to teraz… _teraz_ jego rozporek był zasunięty. Wiotki i zaspokojony członek spał w materiale spodni i _na sto procent_ nie został tam schowany przez właściciela!

Róż na policzkach Anakina stał się jeszcze intensywniejszy. Myśląc, że nic już go bardziej nie zaskoczy, młody mężczyzna przejechał ludzką dłonią po prześcieradle. W jednym miejscu materiał był wilgotny, ale _czysty._ Żadnych białych plam! Jakby ktoś po prostu wylał tutaj szklankę wody.

Jakby dwaj Jedi _wcale_ namiętnie się sobą nie kochali. Jakby pewien młody mężczyzna z ciemnoblond lokami nie wypełnił swojego rudego Mistrza ciepłym nasieniem, które mogło spaść na prześcieradło, gdy ostrożnie się rozłączali.

To było prawie tak, jakby tamte cudowne chwile _wcale_ się nie zdarzyły.

Anakin ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Przez chwilę jeszcze rozpaczał nad faktem, że obudził się, nie czując przy sobie ukochanego ciała, ale potem zaczął mu wracać rozsądek.

Zupełnie się zapomnieli. Nawet _nie zamknęli drzwi na zamek!_ Dosłownie _każdy_ mógłby wejść do środka i przyłapać ich na uprawianiu miłości. Albo na tym, jak leżeli w swoich objęciach, szczęśliwi i zaspokojeni. To _oczywiste,_ że Obi-Wan musiał wstać i jakoś to wszystko… ogarnąć.

Właściwie to, zamiast narzekać na Mistrza, że nie został z nim w łóżku, Anakin powinien narzekać na fakt, że to nie ON zajął się efektami ubocznymi ich miłosnego zbliżenia.

Na Moc, przecież Obi-Wan nawet nie zdążył porządnie odpocząć po tych wszystkich przeżyciach u Getto! A teraz, nie dość że został zerżnięty przez dawnego Padawana, to jeszcze musiał wszystko posprzątać.

To _Anakin_ powinien się wszystkim zająć, NIE jego Mistrz. To Anakin powinien poskładać sobie tunikę, zaprać plamę na prześcieradle, umyć sobie brzuch, a potem delikatnie i czule wyczyścić wrażliwe miejsce Obi-Wana ze śladów swojej namiętności. Przez to, że tego nie zrobił, czuł się tak strasznie sfrustrowany. W pewien sposób zawiódł jako kochanek. Dlaczego nie pozwolono mu zachować się, jak trzeba? Przecież _chciał_ się wszystkim zająć! Nie jego wina, że zasnął… Dlaczego Obi-Wan go nie obudził?

_Nie był w stanie… czy nie chciał?_

Wzdychając, Anakin odgarnął z czoła niesforne loki. Nie były tak miękkie jak zawsze – seks sprawił, że były splątane i posklejane.

Owszem, istniała możliwość, że Obi-Wan nie zdołał dobudzić dawnego Padawana. W końcu bez żadnych problemów schował kochankowi członka do spodni, nie wyrywając go jednocześnie z krainy snów. Żeby to było możliwe, Anakin musiałby spać bardzo głęboko – co jak na niego było dość niezwykłe, jako że od śmierci mamy miał ogromne kłopoty z zasypianiem. No cóż… wychodziło na to, że seks z dawnym Mistrzem czynił cuda.

A mimo to instynkt podpowiadał Skywalkerowi, by obstawać przy drugiej opcji – Obi-Wan postanowił go _nie budzić_ , bo to dawało mu możliwość wymknięcia się cichaczem z pokoju bez konieczności odbycia Rozmowy przez duże „R”.

Anakin wzdrygnął się.

Rozmowa o tym, co się stało. O tym, że byli kiedyś dla siebie Mistrzem i Padawanem, znali się od dwunastu lat, dzieliło ich szesnaście lat różnicy, obaj należeli do Zakonu Jedi, a mimo to _uprawiali seks_ i to nie ten wyzuty z uczuć i dozwolony przez Kodeks!

Jakaś część Skywalkera cieszyła się, że nie doszło do tej rozmowy.

Ale jego druga część – zdecydowanie dominująca! – była rozgoryczona i odrobinę zniecierpliwiona. Skoro podobna rozmowa _miała_ nadejść, to czy nie lepiej byłoby mieć już ją za sobą? Bo on i Obi-Wan musieli o tym porozmawiać! Musieli, prawda?

Czy nie musieli?

Czując coraz większy mętlik w głowie, Anakin założył tunikę, przypiął miecz świetlny do pasa i udał się na poszukiwania Mistrza.

\- Widziałeś Generała Kenobiego? – zapytał pierwszego Klona, którego spotkał.

Facet był z legionu Obi-Wana. Miał pokaźnych rozmiarów wąsy i nazywał się…? A, tak. Boil. Mijając Skywalkera, zasalutował.

\- Jest na mostku, Sir – oznajmił zupełnie spokojnym tonem, bez cienia chłodu.

Wyglądało na to, że Cody wziął swoich ludzi na słówko i kazał im skończyć z cichym obwinianiem Anakina. Albo zrobił to Obi-Wan we własnej osobie.

Skywalker nie chciał wyglądać na osobę, która rozpaczliwie kogoś szuka (choć w rzeczywistości tak właśnie było), więc zrezygnował z biegu na rzecz energicznego marszu. Wypatrzył swojego mentora, gdy tylko znalazł się na mostku.

Kenobi stał do niego tyłem. Jak zawsze szarpał palcami za swoją starannie przystrzyżoną brodę i zamyślonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w błękit hiperprzestrzeni. Część rudych włosów została zebrana w maleńki koczek, ale reszta spływała luzem prawie do samych ramion. Nowa fryzura Obi-Wana strasznie rzucała się w oczy, ale poza tym Mistrz Jedi wcale nie sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która ostatnie dwa miesiące spędziła w niewoli u łowcy nagród. Albo nie tak dawno trzymała pośladki drugiego mężczyzny, pomagając mu wepchnąć w siebie twardego członka.

_Weź mnie!_

Anakin uszczypnął się w nogę, licząc, że choć trochę zapanuje nad wypływającym na policzki rumieńcem. Niech to szlag, ze wszystkich stron otaczali go oficerowie! Jeśli nie chce wyjść na kompletnego błazna, _musi nad sobą zapanować!_

Może byłoby mu trochę łatwiej, gdyby nie gapił się na Obi-Wana… jednak, na swoje nieszczęście, czuł się fizycznie niezdolny od oderwania wzroku od swojego Mistrza. No bo jak tu nie gapić się na tak atrakcyjną istotę, którą jeszcze nie tak dawno temu trzymało się w ramionach? Do tego jeszcze te włosy… Rozpuszczone… Z koczkiem i w ogóle… Ugh! Cholera!

Jakby Anakin nie miał już wystarczających problemów z ogarnięciem swoich zboczonych fantazji, w pewnym momencie naszła go zabawna myśl, że Kenobi prawdopodobnie nie miał na sobie majtek. Bo przecież jego jedyna dostępna para została pocięta mieczem świetlnym. No, chyba że od kogoś pożyczył. Chociaż, znając Obi-Wana, to raczej mało prawdopodobne – Mistrz Skywalkera traktował bieliznę jako rzecz niemal tak świętą jak broń Jedi i zawsze oburzał się, gdy nastoletni protegowany przywłaszczał sobie jego bokserki („oddanie rzeczy do prania droidowi naprawdę nie jest takie trudne, więc zacznij częściej ogarniać swoje gacie, zamiast ciągle podbierać moje!”).

Anakin nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Czy on w ogóle zdoła odezwać się nie robiąc z siebie idioty?

Do Obi-Wana w pewnym momencie podszedł Cody. Przez jakiś czas rozmawiali przyciszonym tonem, aż wreszcie Kenobi wyczuł obecność dawnego ucznia. Odwrócił się do Anakina ze swoim zwykłym, przyjaznym wyrazem twarzy. Nawet usta mu, kurde, nie zadrżały!

Choć pod jednym względem zaszła iście _kolosalna_ zmiana.

Tarcze wokół umysłu Obi-Wana były teraz tak zmobilizowane jak cała flota Separatystów! Gruby jak diabli mur i ani jednej szczeliny!

Anakin nie mógł się zdecydować, czy czuje z tego powodu zmartwienie czy ulgę. Jeżeli Kenobi źle wspominał ich wspólną chwilę namiętności, to chyba lepiej było o tym nie wiedzieć. Ale, z drugiej strony, Skywalker nie chciał tworzyć ze swoim Mistrzem kompletnie nowej listy Niewyjaśnionych Spraw, gdy dopiero co uporał się z poprzednią. Podobało mu się, że on i Obi-Wan zaczęli otwarcie rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach. Wolałby utrzymać ten stan rzeczy.

Właśnie dlatego nie podniósł SWOICH Tarcz. Bramy jego umysłu stały dla Kenobiego otworem, gdyby tylko zechciał wejść i zerknąć.

Ale nie zechciał.

Anakin nie czuł tego charakterystycznego swędzenia wewnątrz głowy, które towarzyszyło mu, ilekroć Obi-Wan do niego zaglądał. Najwyraźniej rudy mężczyzna nie był w tej chwili zainteresowany zawartością umysłu protegowanego. _Albo_ za wszelką cenę _zmuszał się_ , by patrzeć w drugą stronę. To byłoby do niego podobne.

\- Dobrze spałeś? – zagaił, gdy Skywalker zatrzymał się kilka metrów od niego. – Po naszej rozmowie byłeś kompletnie wyczerpany. Nie miałem serca cię budzić.

Anakin zamrugał. „Rozmowie”? Tak to się teraz nazywa? _Rozmowa?_

_Kocham cię. Na Moc, jak ja ciebie kocham!_

_Weź mnie!_

Okej, na swój sposób, to rzeczywiście BYŁA rozmowa.

Anakin już któryś z kolei raz spróbował zawalczyć z czerwieniejącymi się policzkami, ale tym razem mu się nie udało. Mogło mu się tylko wydawać, ale mógłby przysiąc, że brew Obi-Wana drgnęła o kilka milimetrów. Natomiast Cody zaczął nagle intensywnie przypatrywać się balustradzie… ej, ale on chyba nic nie podejrzewa? _Prawda?!_

\- Ja… eee… tego… dobrze się czujesz? – Anakin spytał Mistrza. – Nie powinieneś poleżeć trochę dłużej?

 _No, kurwa, no, Skywalker, no! –_ skarcił samego siebie. – _Weź zacznij normalnie mówić! Jak będziesz jąkał się jak pięciolatek, to nawet droidy sprzątające wyczują, że coś jest na rzeczy!_

\- Ja również uważam, że pana miejsce jest w łóżku, Sir – cały czas patrząc w drugą stronę, odezwał się Cody. – Poleżałby pan sobie w spokoju. Nikt już by panu nie przeszkadzał.

 _Nikt by już pana ochoczo nie posuwał_ – wtrącił głosik w głowie Anakina.

Skywalker miał ochotę z całej siły walnąć się w łeb.

\- Jest… - Obi-Wan odchrząknął. – Jest w porządku. Wziąłem wszystkie moje witaminy i czuję się znacznie lepiej. Światło nadal jest nieprzyjemne dla oczu i wciąż trochę dziwnie mi się chodzi, ale przyzwyczajam się. Ani się obejrzycie, wrócę na front.

Ciekawe, czy po seksie bolał go tyłek? Pewnie tak. To by wyjaśniało dyskomfort podczas chodzenia i… Niech to szlag. Anakin musi przestać o tym myśleć!

\- Masz fajną fryzurę – bąknął do Mistrza. – A twoja broda już nie wygląda jak sierść Wookiego.

\- Tak, dziękuję, że wtedy mi ją przystrzygłeś – Kenobi bezwiednie przejechał palcami po zaroście (Skywalker starał się wyrzucić z głowy wspomnienie całowania tamtego miejsca). – Włosy zostawiłem na próbę. Zobaczę, jak mi się będzie z nimi żyło. Krótkie miały tę wadę, że trzeba było co chwilę je przycinać. Może z takim koczkiem będzie mi wygodniej?

\- Pasuje ci. Wyglądasz o wiele młodziej.

_Dobrze, że nie ściąłeś swoich pięknych rudych włosów. Przyjemnie się za nie szarpało, gdy się kochaliśmy._

Anakin wzdrygnął się. Co on ma, kurde, wirusa w mózgu? Czy już każda rzecz, którą pomyśli o Obi-Wanie, będzie dotyczyła seksu?

\- A właśnie – Kenobi sięgnął do sakwy przy pasie i wyciągnął z niej datapada. – Chłopcy nie chcieli mi dać żadnego odpowiedzialnego zajęcia – posłał Cody’emu pełne pretensji spojrzenie – więc zacząłem poprawiać twój raport.

\- Serio? – Młodszy z Jedi był wdzięczny za tak neutralny temat. – To bardzo miłe z twojej strony.

\- Znalazłem trzy błędy ortograficzne.

\- Jak na mnie, to i tak mało.

\- Przeczytałem dopiero trzy zdania…

\- Aha.

To tak idealnie wpasowywało się w schemat ich typowych kłótni, że nieznacznie się do siebie uśmiechnęli. Nawet Cody jakby bardziej się wyluzował. Przestał gapić się na nieszczęsną balustradę i już wkrótce zdawał obu Generałom raport o najnowszych ruchach Separatystów. Po pewnym czasie przyszedł również Rex i rozmowa o wojnie rozkręciła się na dobre.

No proszę, a więc powrót do normalności nie był, wbrew pozorom, aż taki trudny.

Anakin ucieszył się, że on i Obi-Wan wrócili do swoich zwykłych przyjacielskich stosunków, ale gdzieś z tyłu głowy czaiły się pytania:

Co z tym, co się między nimi wydarzyło? Co ze wspomnieniem dwóch ciał ocierających się o siebie w miłosnym uniesieniu? Czy ten temat został zepchnięty na dalszy plan tylko na chwilę… czy może na dłużej?

**Obecnie**

Ten temat został zapomniany na cały okrąglutki miesiąc, a Anakin nie mógł absolutnie nic zrobić, by temu zapobiec!

Nie zdążył nawet porządnie postawić stopy na Coruscant, gdy został wysyłany do najodleglejszych systemów Galaktyki, oczywiście sam, bez Obi-Wana. Rzekomo w nagrodę za sukces w zdobyciu Hollow, ale on już swoje wiedział!

Jego Mistrz go unikał. Jak ognia wystrzegał się zarówno samego Anakina, jak i rozmowy o Tamtym Zdarzeniu. Gdy kontaktowali się przez Holonet, mogło się wydawać, że wszystko między nimi w porządku i… I w sumie naprawdę BYŁO w porządku, lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale…

Ale Anakin wciąż pamiętał tamten seks i nie potrafił przestać o nim myśleć! Masturbował się do niego więcej razy, niż mógłby zliczyć. I, po prawdzie, NIE chciał puścić go w niepamięć, bo to nie było żadne rozwiązanie.

Znaczy… próba udawania, że nic się nie stało, może i była jakimś rozwiązaniem, ale nie takim, którego Anakin by chciał.

Tak naprawdę chciał… chciał…

 _Zrozumieć_ – uświadomił sobie, schodząc z zatłoczonego deptaka i skręcając w mniej uczęszczaną uliczkę.

I w sumie po części już mu się udało – po nawaleniu się kilkunastoma drinkami, a potem otrzeźwienia się za pomocą kilku dzbanków herbaty. Musiał siedzieć w barze do pierwszej w nocy, by zrozumieć, ale wreszcie zrozumiał.

Wiedział już, dlaczego poszedł z Obi-Wanem do łóżka.

Jednak to mu nie wystarczało, bo nadal nie ustalił, dlaczego Obi-Wan poszedł do łóżka _z nim._ Albo dlaczego postanowił odegrać całą tą szopkę z udawaniem, że nic się między nimi nie wydarzyło! Czy to było dla niego aż tak traumatyczne przeżycie, że postanowił zupełnie wymazać je z pamięci? A może _chciał_ o tym pogadać, ale jeszcze nie był gotów? A co jeśli uważał, że Anakin nie był zadowolony z seksu i dlatego lepiej będzie nie poruszać tego tematu? Ugh!

Zastanawianie się nad tym na własną rękę NIE pomagało! Skywalker miał już dosyć gdybania, dlaczego jego Mistrz to, dlaczego jego Mistrz tamto, o co mu chodziło, czy o to, czy o coś jeszcze innego… Normalnie zwariować można!

Ech, gdyby tylko mógł bezpośrednio spytać Obi-Wana. Gdyby tylko Obi-Wan kręcił się gdzieś w okolicy! Gdyby tylko Anakin mógł go wyśledzić po Sygnaturze w Mocy i…

Hę? Moment!

W sumie to teraz, gdy tak o tym pomyślał… Anakin _rzeczywiście_ wyczuwał w pobliżu Sygnaturę w Mocy swojego mentora. Jeśli zmysły go nie myliły, dochodziła dokładnie z…

Wzrok młodego Rycerza Jedi zatrzymał się na wielkim różowym szyldzie przedstawiającym tańczącego na rurze faceta. Skywalker zamrugał kilka razy, by upewnić się, że na pewno nie ma halucynacji. Niech to szlag! Patrzył na najprawdziwszy bar z _męskim striptizem!_

Co Obi Wan mógł robić w takim miejscu?!

Kiedy pierwsza fala szoku minęła, Anakin wyszczerzył zęby, poprawił tunikę i wszedł do środka. Już się cieszył na to spotkanie! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo wam dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze oraz kudosy!
> 
> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori. 
> 
> Z ciekawostek przyrodniczych do tego rozdziału powiem tylko tyle, że zaczynałam scenę seksu aż trzy razy! Musiałam sobie przypomnieć, jak pisać erotykę, bo nie robiłam tego od czasu "Dawno temu w Detroit". Mam nadzieję, że efekt wam się podobał. 
> 
> Oczywiście to nie jedyne zbliżenie naszych panów w tym fanfiku - scen miłosnych będzie znacznie więcej! Czekajcie cierpliwie, a zostaniecie nagrodzeni ;)
> 
> W ramach bonusu zostawiam wam stworzonego przeze mnie arta z Anakinem i Obi-Wanem.
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	6. Kodeks Miłości (Część 1) - Dystans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co powinien zrobić Mistrz Jedi, który przespał się z byłym Padawanem?  
> No cóż... jedni medytują, inni szukają olśnienia w miejscu pełnym gołych męskich tyłków.  
> Anakin idzie pogadać z Obi-Wanem.  
> Jak wypadnie pierwsza konfrontacja panów od czasu Pamiętnego Zdarzenia?

**Jasna Strona Miłości**

**Rozdział 2**

**Kodeks Miłości (Część 1) - Dystans**

Jak dziwnie by to nie brzmiało, każdy (albo prawie każdy) Rycerz Jedi przynajmniej raz w życiu był w burdelu. I w sklepie erotycznym. Oraz – a jakże! – w barze ze striptizem.

Profesja obrońcy Republiki często wiązała się z wycieczkami w różne dziwne miejsca. Nie ma, że policzki robią się czerwone, zza purpurowej kotary dobiegają jakieś jęki, a zabawiająca się w kącie para Dugów zapewnia widok, który już na zawsze zostanie w pamięci i być może zostawi po sobie traumę. Jeśli misja wymagała od Rycerza Jedi, by gdzieś poszedł, on to po prostu robił, nie bacząc na poczucie dyskomfortu.

Ale żeby pójść do jednego z podobnych przybytków zupełnie prywatnie, z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli? Pomijając ekstremalne przypadki buntowników pokroju Anakina Skywalkera czy Quinlana Vosa, trzeba było porządnie się naszukać, zanim znalazło się członka Zakonu, który by się na coś takiego zdecydował. A Obi-Wan Kenobi zostałby ostatnią… naprawdę _ostatnią_ osobą, którą podejrzewałoby się o odwiedzanie barów ze striptizem. 

Wypatrzywszy rudą głowę Mistrza przy stoliku ustawionym wokół jednej z rur do tańca, Anakin nie mógł powstrzymać kpiąco-czułego uśmieszku.

 _Ja pierniczę…_ \- młody mężczyzna pomyślał, krzyżując ramiona. – _On tu TAK BARDZO nie pasuje!_

Miny dziewięćdziesięciu procent facetów w tym barze wyglądały, jakby znalazły się na twarzach właścicieli na zasadzie kopiuj-wklej. Wszyscy gapili się na striptizerów w niemal identyczny sposób – błyszczące pożądaniem oczy z uwagą śledzące ruch zsuwających się ze skóry ubrań, zaczerwienione od ekscytacji policzki i lekko rozchylone wargi, co jakiś czas zwilżane czubkiem języka. Większość wolała podniecać się w ciszy, ale było też kilku głośniejszych widzów, którym zdarzało się zagwizdać lub rzucić kredytkami.

A w samym środku tej wypełnionej erotyzmem pieczary siedział facet, który wyglądał na zupełnie niewzruszonego popisami tancerzy. Obi-Wan jak zawsze miał na sobie znoszony brązowy płaszcz. Siedział z nogą założoną na nogę, od niechcenia mieszając słomką w drinku i obserwując najbliższego striptizera z takim wyrazem, jakby próbował rozgryźć jakiś niezwykle skomplikowany problem matematyczny. Młody chłopak, który przed nim tańczył, właśnie zrzucił z siebie… ej! Zaraz, ZARAZ!

Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy. Czy mu się tylko wydawało, czy szalejący na rurze koleś miał na sobie _tradycyjną tunikę Jedi?!_

Skywalker podszedł nieco bliżej i przekonał się, że miał rację. A gdy ujrzał wiszący na ścianie napis, nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. Dobrze, że muzyka była tak głośna i nikt nie usłyszał jego wybuchu wesołości.

„Wieczorek Jedi”.

Obi-Wan przylazł do tego klubu dzisiaj. Właśnie _dzisiaj_ , gdy organizowano specjalne wydarzenie polegające na tym, że wszyscy tancerzy byli przebrani za _Jedi!_ O w mordę, cholera! Gdy jeden z tańczących facetów ściągnął gacie i zaprezentował publiczności gołe pośladki, na który wytatuowany był tekst „Niech Moc będzie z wami!”, Anakin tylko cudem powstrzymał się przed padnięciem na plecy i wierzganiem nogami z uciechy.

 _Nie mogę…_ \- pomyślał, trzymając się za brzuch i z trudem łapiąc oddech pomiędzy rechotami. – _Nie no, kurwa, nie wytrzymam!_

Podszedł jeszcze bliżej, by sprawdzić, jakież to słodkie chłopiątko postanowił pooglądać jego Mistrz. Przypadek sprawił, że tancerz miał ciemnoblond loki. I _zupełnie_ przypadkiem był podobnego wzrostu co Anakin. A poza tym… nie noooo, kurwa, NIEMOŻLIWE! On nawet, cholera, miał _protezę!_ Skąd oni go, u licha, wytrzasnęli? Obi-Wan specjalnie go sobie zamówił, czy jak?

Zagadka została rozwiązana, gdy Anakin wypatrzył tabliczkę stojącą obok podestu tajemniczego tancerza.

„Bohater Bez Strachu”.

Ahaaaa, czyli zabawa nie polegała jedynie na tym, że striptizerzy przebierali się za Jedi, ale że przebierali się za _konkretnych_ Jedi? O w mordę, był nawet koleś wystylizowany na Windu! To był ten z tatuażem na dupie – właśnie szczerzył gębę i wymachiwał sobie gaciami nad głową przy akompaniamencie głośnych wiwatów publiczności. Uśmiech miał niemal kropka w kropkę jak Mace. Równiutkie śnieżnobiałe zęby kontrastowały ze skórą w kolorze czekolady.

Anakin od razu poczuł nieodpartą potrzebę, by pewnego razu zwabić tutaj Windu. Choćby tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jaką miałby minę. Może mogliby przekupić jakiegoś łowcę nagród, by pokazał się Mace’owi na mieście a potem spierdzielił prosto do tego baru? Zaraz, jaki był dzisiaj dzień? Aha, sobota. Więc to wszystko musiałoby zostać zorganizowane w sobotę. Szkoda, że Ahsoka odeszła z Zakonu – ona zawsze była pierwszą chętną do tego typu dzikich akcji. I, choć mało kto o tym wiedział, miała prawdziwy talent do nagrywania filmów. Gdy kiedyś nakręciła pijanego Rexa, nagranie zrobiło wśród Klonów większą furorę niż przeskakujące z rąk do rąk nielegalne pornole!

Obi-Wan powinien dziękować Mocy, że Anakin wyrósł z prób nagrania swojego Mistrza w upokarzającej sytuacji. Gdyby Skywalker zechciał teraz wyciągnąć kamerę, zdobyłby taki materiał do szantażu, że Kenobi musiałby gotować mu obiadki do końca życia!

A mimo to młody mężczyzna nie był w nastroju do dokuczania swojemu mentorowi. Właściwie to… odczuwał coś na kształt ulgi.

A więc nie tylko on popadł w obsesję na punkcie _tamtego_ zdarzenia? Biorąc pod uwagę, gdzie Obi-Wan teraz _był_ i na kogo się _gapił_ , równie dobrze mógłby powiesić sobie na szyi tabliczkę z napisem: „Uprawiałem seks z moim dawnym Padawanem i nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć!”

Raju. Jak bardzo trzeba być zdesperowanym, żeby pójść do baru ze striptizem i to takiego, w którym tancerze przebierali się za Jedi, a jeden to nawet udawał Anakina?!

 _Tuż po tym, gdy się kochaliśmy, udawałeś, że nic się nie stało_ – wpatrując się w dawnego Mistrza zamglonym wzrokiem, pomyślał Skywalker. – _Przez chwilę naprawdę uwierzyłem, że nie przeżywałeś tego tak, jak ja. Co ze mnie za idiota! Och, Obi-Wan…_

Anakin niechcący otarł się barkiem o pijanego Twi’Leka.

\- Sorry, kolego – facet skinął mu głową. – Kurde, ale ty masz ładną buźkę! Wyglądasz niemal kropka w kropkę jak ten cały „Bohater Bez Strachu”.

\- Dzięki. Wszyscy mi to mówią.

Zataczając się, nieznajomy zniknął w drzwiach prowadzących do toalety. Zaś Skywalker pogratulował samemu sobie pomysłu wyjścia na miasto w cywilnych ciuchach. Gdyby pojawił się tutaj w tradycyjnych szatach Jedi, mógłby zostać niechcący pomylony z jednym ze striptizerów. Tak jak teraz Obi-Wan.

Choć brązowy płaszcz zapewniał jako taką zasłonę dla dość _charakterystycznego_ zestawu ubrań, wysokie kozaki, kremowe spodnie i wyglądający spomiędzy fałdów materiału _miecz świetlny_ jednak TROCHĘ rzucały się w oczy. I przyciągały uwagę kolesi takich jak wysoki blondyn w obcisłym fioletowym stroju.

\- Śliczna broń, przystojniaku – uwodzicielskim tonem facet zagadał do Kenobiego. – Wygląda jak prawdziwy oręż Jedi! Może pójdziemy na stronę i pokażesz mi swój _drugi_ miecz świetlny?

Obi-Wan od niechcenia machnął dłonią.

\- Nie jestem atrakcyjny – rzucił zrezygnowanym tonem.

\- Nie jesteś atrakcyjny – posłusznie powtórzył adorator.

\- Nie jesteś mną zainteresowany.

\- Nie jestem tobą zainteresowany.

\- Pójdziesz i zostawisz mnie w spokoju.

\- Pójdę i zostawię cię w spokoju.

Oczy Anakina zwęziły się. Dawny Padawan Kenobiego gniewnie zacisnął zęby. Co on przed chwilą postanowił a propos NIE dokuczania swojemu Mistrzowi? Cóż, to już nieaktualne, bo właśnie _zmienił zdanie!_

Hipnoza Jedi hipnozą Jedi, ale to całe gadanie o atrakcyjności, czy raczej jej braku…?! Skywalker był pewien, że ta konkretna kwestia została już _wyjaśniona!_ Za pomocą pocałunków, czułego pocierania się dwóch ciał i entuzjastycznych ruchów bioder. I co? Obi-Wan myśli sobie, że jak zaszyje się w kącie w jakimś mało znanym klubiku z męskim striptizem, to będzie mógł bezkarnie rozpowiadać ludziom, że nie jest atrakcyjny? No to się przeliczy!

Korzystając z okazji, że mentor nie wyczuł jeszcze jego obecności, Anakin starannie ukrył swoją Sygnaturę w Mocy, wyciągnął ze stojącego obok wazonu pojedynczą błękitną różę i podkradł się do Obi-Wana. Przejechał miękkimi płatkami po wrażliwej skórze na karku tuż pod rudymi włoskami. Kenobi z irytacją zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie chcesz się do mnie dosiadać – poruszył dłonią w taki sposób, jakby odganiał od siebie irytującego komara. – Nie jestem atrakcyjny.

\- A właśnie, że jesteś – radośnie odparł Anakin.

Obi-Wan omal nie spadł z krzesła. Nie gruchnął pośladkami w podłogę tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że w ostatniej chwili przytrzymał się blatu stołu. Skywalker posłał wytrzeszczonym oczom Mistrza promienny uśmiech.

\- No cześć!

Nikomu tego nie mówił, ale posiadał swój własny prywatny ranking Najgłupszych Min Obi-Wana. Dotychczas zaszczytne pierwsze miejsce należało do Miny pod tytułem:

„Wpadłem do namiotu Anakina, by wydrzeć się na niego za to, że ukradł moją rękawiczkę i przyłapałem go na tym, jak masturbował się w _tej właśnie_ rękawiczce!”

Ale to już przeszłość. Teraz na prowadzenie wysunęła się Mina pod tytułem:

„Właśnie zostałem przyłapany na gapieniu się na striptizera do złudzenia przypominającego mojego dawnego Padawana. Przyłapał mnie na tym jakiś młodzieniec, który wygląda kropka w kropkę jak Anakin… nie, zaraz, to JEST Anakin!!! Przecież ma na protezie tą samą nieszczęsną rękawiczkę, którą mu kiedyś oddałem, po tym jak robił sobie w niej dobrze…”

Anakin był cholernie przywiązany do tej konkretnej rękawiczki i nawet nie próbował się tego wypierać. Aczkolwiek, nigdy nie zakładał jej w obecności Obi-Wana z szacunku dla nerwów dawnego Mistrza. No ale, skąd mógł wiedzieć, że się dzisiaj spotkają? Nie planował żadnych uroczych spotkań w barze pełnym gołych męskich tyłków. Obi-Wan sam jest sobie winny! Gdyby przez ostatnie tygodnie nie próbował go unikać, być może nie doszłoby do tej… hm… _ciekawej_ konfrontacji?

Otrząśnięcie się z szoku zabrało Kenobiemu dobrą minutę.

\- Dz… dzień dobry – wydukał wreszcie.

Anakin oparł dłoń na biodrze. _Tę_ dłoń, na której miał _rękawiczkę!_

\- Co to za przerażona mina? – spytał, cały czas posyłając mentorowi rozbawione spojrzenie. - Wyluzuj. To tylko ja.

\- Ty…

\- No wiesz, _ja._ Anakin Skywalker.

Złapał krzesło obok Obi-Wana i z głośnym szuraniem odsunął je od stołu. Klapnął pośladkami na metalowe siedzisko.

\- Twój bezczelny… – demonstracyjnie położył jedną nogę na blacie tuż przed nosem Kenobiego - niewychowany… - dołożył drugą nogę, krzyżując ją z poprzednią - dawny Padawan – wygiął się na krześle i splótł dłonie na karku, mrucząc jak leniwy kocur. – No wiesz, twoja największa duma i najczęstszy powód migren w jednym – dokończył, porozumiewawczo mrugając okiem.

Kilka osób zaczęło się na niego gapić. W sumie trudno im się dziwić - rozsiadł się przy tym stole, jakby był tutaj co najmniej _właścicielem_ , a nie zupełnie zwyczajnym gościem, który przyszedł pod wpływem impulsu, by podroczyć się z dawnym Mistrzem. Jego starania przyniosły wyczekiwany skutek, bo ramiona rudego mężczyzny nieznacznie się rozluźniły. 

\- Taaak – Obi-Wan przyznał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. W jego błękitnych oczach rozbawienie mieszało się z czułością. - Wybacz. Przed tym pokazem absolutnego braku kultury zupełnie cię nie poznałem.

\- Ej, ty! – obok Anakina pojawił się groźnie wyglądający Tholothianin w czarnym mundurze. - Tutaj nie wolno _tak_ siedzieć!

\- Mogę siedzieć, jak chcę – Skywalker wykonał niedbały ruch ręką.

\- Możesz siedzieć, jak chcesz.

\- Pójdziesz do barku i przyniesiesz mi to samo, co mojemu nieprzyzwoicie atrakcyjnemu Mistrzowi.

\- Pójdę do barku i przyniosę ci to samo, co twojemu nieprzyzwoicie atrakcyjnemu Mistrzowi.

\- Łap! – młodszy z Jedi rzucił kelnerowi garść kredytek. - Reszty nie trzeba.

Mrużąc przytępione pod wpływem hipnozy oczy, facet odszedł w stronę baru. Tymczasem Obi-Wanowi poróżowiały policzki. Choć jeszcze chwilę temu oglądał taniec striptizera z wyrazem całkowitej obojętności, Kenobi zaczął wyglądać na okropnie speszonego. 

\- Nie powinieneś nazywać mnie…

\- Nieprzyzwoicie atrakcyjnym Mistrzem? – Anakin uniósł brew. - Ojej, wybacz. Słyszałem, jak próbujesz wmówić jednemu kolesiowi, że jesteś brzydki i odczułem potrzebę, by wprowadzić do twoich poglądów kilka poprawek.

\- Nie _próbowałem_ niczego mu wmówić. To nie było próbowanie. Jakbyś nie zauważył, skutecznie się go pozbyłem.

\- Zaskakująco łatwo dał sobie wmówić kompletną bzdurę. Nawet matoł z najbardziej uległym umysłem w Galaktyce powinien zauważyć, że jesteś najpiękniejszą istotą w tym miejscu.

\- Nie jestem…

Pod wpływem ostrego spojrzenia dawnego Padawana, Obi-Wan urwał w pół zdania. Zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową. Gdy ponownie uchylił powieki, wyglądał na pokonanego i… nawet odrobinę szczęśliwego?

Szkoda, że porozstawiał wokół swojego umysłu te wszystkie nieznośne Tarcze! Ugh… jeszcze mu nie przeszło? Co on tak bardzo próbuje ukryć?

\- Powiedziałem mu, że nie jestem atrakcyjny, bo za wszelką cenę chciałem go spławić – powiedział, posyłając Anakinowi przepraszające spojrzenie. – To były pierwsze słowa, które przyszły mi na myśl.

Skywalker z aprobatą skinął głową.

\- Czyli zgadzasz się ze stwierdzeniem, że jesteś najpiękniejszą istotą w tym pomieszczeniu?

Obi-Wan pociągnął łyk ze słomki.

\- Cóż… - nieznacznie uśmiechnął się do dawnego Padawana. - Może i jestem ładny, ale na pewno nie najładniejszy. W końcu siedzę obok Chłopca z Plakatów.

Tym razem to Anakin spłonął rumieńcem. Zostanie uznanym za „ładnego” – nawet w ramach żartu - było cholernie przyjemne.

Dobrze, że akurat przyniesiono jego drinka i Skywalker zyskał pretekst, by spojrzeć w drugą stronę. Przyszedł tutaj, by droczyć się z Obi-Wanem… Nie po to, by droczono się _z nim!_

Zrobiło mu się trochę niewygodnie, więc zdjął nogi ze stołu i zdecydował się usiąść normalnie. Wybrał do tego idealny moment, bo dosłownie kilka sekund później spodnie striptizera wylądowały w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą były jego buty. „Klon” Bohatera Bez Strachu właśnie uwiesił się na rurze i robił szpagat w samych gaciach. Anakin uznał, że to odpowiedni moment, by odrobinę poznęcać się nad Mistrzem.

\- On też ładnie wyglądałby na plakacie – rzucił, skinieniem wskazując tancerza.

Jak przystało na zawodowego Negocjatora, Obi-Wan nie dał tak łatwo się złamać.

\- Możliwe – odparł, biorąc kolejny łyk drinka.

\- Całkiem nieźle się rusza – kładąc łokieć na blacie, Anakin oparł policzek na otwartej dłoni. - Choć _ja_ ruszałbym się jeszcze lepiej.

Łobuzerski uśmiech, który posłał mentorowi, aż _ociekał_ pewnością siebie. Kenobi zakrztusił się napojem.

\- Tak – przyznał, bezskutecznie próbując ukryć zaczerwienione policzki za uniesioną dłonią. – Ja wiem, że _ty_ ruszałbyś się… - wciąż nie przełknął wszystkiego, więc cicho zacharczał - lepiej.

\- Nie wspominając o tym, że mam ładniejsze ciało – zadowolony, że jego strategia działa, Anakin wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Na pewno masz dużo większe…

Dokładnie w tym momencie striptizer ściągnął majtki i pokazał przyrodzenie.

\- _Ego –_ Obi-Wan dokończył z wymownym chrząknięciem.

Anakin zachichotał. Uważnie zlustrował wzrokiem męskość tancerza, po czym pochylił się nad uchem Mistrzem.

\- Sądząc po „sprzęcie” kolegi, _nie tylko ego!_ – wyszeptał, nawet nie starając się ukryć satysfakcji.

Obi-Wan posłał mu pełne politowania spojrzenie.

\- Oj, zamknij się! – położył dłoń na policzku Anakina. Kpiąco się uśmiechając, odepchnął od siebie twarz dawnego Padawana. – Nikogo nie obchodzi, ile tam masz, _smarkaczu!_

\- Znam przynajmniej jedną osobę, którą obchodzi – Skywalker odparł tajemniczo. – Siedzi w tym barze.

\- Naprawdę? – Kenobi podjął wyzwanie. Nie odrywając rozbawionego wzroku od byłego ucznia, demonstracyjnie przewrócił oczami. – A przy którym stoliku? Bo na pewno nie _przy tym!_

 _Akurat!_ – triumfalnie pomyślał Anakin.

Jednak już sekundę później do jego umysłu wkradło się wahanie. Choć zwykle nie miał żadnych problemów z rozszyfrowaniem Obi-Wana, dzisiaj nie czuł się tak pewny siebie, jak zazwyczaj. Oddałby absolutnie wszystko, by poznać zdanie swojego Mistrza na _wiadomy temat._ Ale jego _prawdziwe_ zdanie – takie na serio, bez wygłupów.

Z jednej strony to dobrze, że mogli bawić się w podobne przepychanki słowne – Anakin nie ukrywał, że cholernie stęsknił się za wyluzowanym i uśmiechniętym Obi-Wanem, ale z drugiej strony… z drugiej strony…

 _Wyluzowany i uśmiechnięty Obi-Wan NIGDY nie podnosił przy mnie Tarcz_ – Skywalker uświadomił sobie, ponuro sącząc drinka. – _Skoro nadal ich nie opuścił, to oznacza, że nie jest jeszcze do końca zrelaksowany. Że w jakimś stopniu udaje._

Kenobi był człowiekiem, który wyćwiczył ukrywanie własnej udręki do _perfekcji._ Kiedyś Anakin dałby się nabrać na jego sztuczki – ale nie tym razem. Już on się postara, by wyciągnąć z Obi-Wana prawdę…

\- Więc… – po dłuższej chwili milczenia zagaił Kenobi.

\- Więc? – Anakin przekrzywił głowę. 

\- Co tu robisz?

\- A, wiesz, poszedłem się upić, a jak wracałem do Świątyni, wyczułem twoją Sygnaturę w Mocy i postanowiłem, że powiem ci „cześć”.

\- Piłeś? – Obi-Wan zmarszczył brwi. - Nie wyglądasz na jakoś specjalnie podchmielonego…

\- A, bo jak znudziłem się alkoholem, władowałem w siebie trzy dzbanki herbaty z yarumem – młodszy z Jedi wyznał, drapiąc się po uchu. - Może nawet więcej? To mnie otrzeźwiło.

\- Myślałem, że nie lubisz herbaty z yarumem – Kenobi powiedział cicho. Wpatrywał się w protegowanego zamyślonym wzrokiem.

\- Ja też tak myślałem. Ale wychodzi na to, że to mój ulubiony napój.

Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby wcale nie rozmawiali o herbacie. Anakin był zadowolony z tego, _jak_ to zabrzmiało.

_Częstowałeś mnie wywarem z yarumu, odkąd byłem dzieckiem. Ten napój kojarzy mi się z TOBĄ. To mój ulubiony napój. Czaisz?_

Ta, właśnie o _taki_ efekt mu chodziło.

Obi-Wan zaczął się intensywnie przypatrywać swojej szklance. Mrużył oczy w ten charakterystyczny sposób, gdy próbował rozpracować intencje Anakina – gdy zastanawiał się, czy miły gest ze strony dawnego Padawana nie był przypadkiem wstępem do jakiegoś wstrętnego kawału. Ech, ten facet zdecydowanie _za dużo_ myślał!

\- Ale mniejsza o mnie – Skywalker posłał mentorowi prowokacyjny uśmiech. - Pomówmy o tobie, Mistrzu. Cóż cię przywiodło do tego… hm… interesującego przybytku?

Wzrok młodszego z Jedi w dość wymowny sposób spoczął na striptizerze, który kręcił gołym tyłkiem niemal tuż przed ich nosami. Na facecie, który miał takie same loki jak on… niemal taką samą twarz jak on! Ten koleś wciąż miał na sobie pas z atrapą miecza świetlnego. Przy tak kiepskim oświetleniu, nawet Klony z oddziału Pięćset Pierwszego miałyby problem z ustaleniem, czy mają do czynienia z dowódcą czy z kimś zupełnie innym.

Obi-Wan przesunął się kilka centymetrów, by siedzieć bardziej w cieniu – ale to wcale nie pomogło mu ukryć rumieńca. 

\- Wszedłem tu z ciekawości – odparł wymijająco. - Chciałem wypić drinka. A że nigdy nie byłem w takim miejscu… no wiesz.

\- Taa, ciebie to raczej wyobrażałbym sobie w nieco innym barze – zgodził się Anakin. - O, już wiem! Myślę, że świetnie bawiłbyś się w klubie, gdzie pytają oglądających o traktaty pokojowe i zrzucają z siebie część garderoby za każdym razem, gdy klient odgadnie datę.

Pomysł był na tyle interesujący i oryginalny, że Kenobi zapomniał o zmieszaniu.

\- Naprawdę uważasz mnie za tak nudną osobę? – zapytał, z rozbawieniem patrząc na protegowanego.

\- No raczej! – Skywalker posłał mu porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie. - Ale na pocieszenie powiem ci, że jesteś nudny w bardzo _atrakcyjny_ sposób.

Ta-dam! Zmieszanie powróciło. Obi-Wan znowu zaczął się gapić na nieszczęsną szklankę, nie udostępniając dawnemu Padawanowi nawet ułamka durnowatych myśli, w których najpewniej się babrał. Z czym ten człowiek ma problem? Naprawdę aż tak trudno mu uznać własną atrakcyjność?

Dobre chociaż to, że tym razem nie odpłynął na jakoś bardzo długo. Po krótkiej chwili, potrząsnął głową i wziął łyk drinka. Ale nie przez słomkę. Pozbył się jej i po męsku opróżnił szklankę.

\- No a takie kluby… - zagaił po chwili. - Wiesz, z tymi traktatami pokojowymi… one istnieją?

\- A co, podnieciłeś się? – młodszy z Jedi wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Może.

\- Przykro mi, Mistrzu, ale to jedynie wymysł mojej chorej wyobraźni.

\- Jaka szkoda… - z udawanym żalem westchnął Kenobi.

\- No wiesz, zawsze mogę ci urządzić prywatny pokaz – ochoczo zaoferował Anakin. - U ciebie w kwaterach albo coś.

Obi-Wan zakrztusił się własną śliną.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz!

\- Czemu? Mówię śmiertelnie poważnie.

\- Anakin, daj spokój… - Mistrz Jedi z politowaniem spojrzał na protegowanego. - Ty nawet nie pamiętasz traktatu, który zawarliśmy tydzień temu, a co tu dopiero mówić o tych historycznych. Nie wiedziałbyś, czy moje odpowiedzi są poprawne.

\- Zawsze mogę się poduczyć. Albo zapiszę sobie ściągawkę na protezie.

\- Jest jeszcze kwestia motywacji z mojej strony. Tysiąc razy widziałem cię _nago_ , więc gra nie byłaby ekscytująca.

Skywalker potraktował to stwierdzenie jak wyzwanie. Oho? A więc Obi-Wan obrał _taką_ strategię? _Tak_ chce sobie z nim pogrywać? Będzie teraz paplał, jak to tyle razy widział dawnego Padawana bez gaci i że niby W OGÓLE go to nie rusza? Oj, pożałuje… _Tak bardzo_ pożałuje!

\- A co, wolałbyś grać z Mistrzem Yodą? – bez żadnego ostrzeżenia spytał Anakin. - On przynajmniej pamięta te nieszczęsne traktaty.

Stało się dokładnie to, czego się spodziewał – Obi-Wan zakrył sobie oczy i zmarszczył czoło. Miał minę, jakby coś wypalało mu mózg od środka.

\- Anakin… NIE!

\- Wyobraziłeś to sobie? – w głosie młodego mężczyzny zabrzmiał triumf. 

\- Tak – Kenobi wysyczał przez zęby. - Bardzo ci, _cholera_ , dziękuję!

\- Ależ proszę bardzo – Anakin odpowiedział promiennym uśmiechem. - To co? Mam wysłać Mistrzowi Yodzie zaproszenie przez komlink?

\- Rozmyśliłem się. Chyba jednak wolę grać z tobą.

\- Nie ma sprawy. W sumie to mogę ci załatwić dwa w jednym. Pomaluję sobie penisa na zielono i przykleję mu takie małe uszka, by wyglądał jak głowa Mistrza Yody. A potem będę nim machał. I gadał.

\- _Anakin!_

Przypadek sprawił, że słomka w drinku Skywalkera akurat była zielona. Młodszy z Jedi wyciągnął ją, pomachał nią Obi-Wanowi przed nosem i zaczął przedrzeźniać głos Przywódcy swojego Zakonu. 

\- „Traktatu tego pewien nie jestem, hmm! Ale data podana przez Mistrza Kenobiego właściwa mi się wydaje, więc głową żarliwie pokiwam. Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz? Znowu na brodzie mleko ze śniadania mam, hmm?”

\- Wyciągnę miecz świetlny i utnę ci język!

\- Dobra, przepraszam – Anakin odłożył słomkę. Chyba rzeczywiście odrobinę _przegiął._ \- Nie opowiadałem ci takich głupot, odkąd skończyłem siedemnaście lat. Wcześniej byłeś na nie lepiej uodporniony. 

\- Zamiast przepraszać zabierz z mojej głowy ten przerażający obraz!

\- Mogę spróbować, ale najpierw musiałbyś opuścić Tarczę.

Dwaj mężczyźni jednocześnie wytrzeszczyli oczy. Skywalker był zaskoczony tym, co powiedział, w takim samym stopniu, co jego Mistrz. Rzucił ten tekst zupełnie tego nie planując. Pragnienie poznania myśli Kenobiego musiało siedzieć w nim tak długo, że przy pierwszej okazji wskoczyło na język i rzuciło się do wyjścia.

Obi-Wan przełknął ślinę. Palce dłoni, którą trzymał na blacie, ugięły się, choć nie tak bardzo, by zwinąć się w pięść.

Przez ułamek sekundy Anakin rozważał zmianę tematu i udawanie, że nic się nie stało, jednak zdecydował, że wcale nie ma na to ochoty.

\- Właściwie to… po co się przede mną zasłaniasz? – zapytał, najłagodniej jak umiał. - Przecież między nami wszystko okej. Prawda?

Odpowiedź nie nastąpiła. Wzrok Kenobiego _znowu_ zafiksował się na przeklętej szklance. Obi-Wan miał minę człowieka, który zupełnie nie ma pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić.

Sztuczna dłoń Anakina ostrożnie podpełzła do leżącej na blacie dłoni drugiego mężczyzny. Trąciła najmniejszy palec swoim własnym.

\- Mistrzu? – zbolałym szeptem ponaglił młodszy z Jedi.

Obi-Wan udawał opanowanego, lecz zdradzał go przyśpieszony oddech. Nawet przy tak nikłym świetle, Anakin wyraźnie widział unoszącą się opadającą klatkę piersiową. Pozwolił metalowej dłoni zawędrować nieco dalej, tak by spoczęła na umięśnionym przedramieniu.

Ciekawe, czy Obi-Wan myślał teraz o tym samym, co on? Czy patrzył na tę dłoń – równie twardą i solidną jak rękojeść miecza świetlnego – i przypominał sobie moment, gdy miał ją między pośladkami. Gdy te długie palce zręcznie zanurzyły się we wrażliwej szczelinie i zaczęły ją delikatnie rozciągać. A potem zostały zastąpione żywym ciałem – dużym i mocnym, zdolnym zawędrować tak bardzo głęboko…

Światło lampy opadało na metalowe palce Anakina. Rude włoski na przedramieniu Obi-Wana nieznacznie się zjeżyły, a sam Kenobi spłonął rumieńcem. Ciężko stwierdzić, czy za sprawą własnych myśli – wciąż schowanych za grubymi Tarczami! – czy może za sprawą myśli dawnego Padawana, których tamten w żaden sposób przed nim nie ukrywał.

Skywalker siedział obok swojego Mistrza z umysłem odsłoniętym jak słońce na bezchmurnym niebie, cierpliwie czekając, aż drugi mężczyzna zrewanżuje się tym samym.

 _No już! –_ zachęcał w myślach. – _Czego ty się tak boisz? Przecież to tylko ja. Cokolwiek masz w tej swojej głowie, i tak będę cię kochał._

Obi-Wan zerknął na dawnego Padawana. Patrzył na niego z takim wyrazem, jakby _usłyszał_ tę ostatnią myśl. Wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Ja…

\- Och, cóż za piękna i dorodna sztuka w stadzie gładko wygolonych młokosów!

Na barku Kenobiego pojawiła się znienacka czyjaś muskularna ręka. Mistrz Jedi był tak zajęty rozmową z protegowanym, że zupełnie nie zauważył nadejścia wysokiego bruneta w eleganckim fraku. Facet roztaczał aurę senatora bądź biznesmena. Wyglądał na kogoś, kto za dnia musi dbać o nieskazitelną reputację, a w nocy oddaje się różnym dziwnym zboczeniom.

Jego najnowszym zboczeniem najwyraźniej został Obi-Wan. Nieznajomy pochylił się nad uchem Mistrza Jedi.

\- Masz ładną linię szczęki – wymruczał zalotnie i (jak na gust Anakina) trochę _nazbyt_ nachalnie.

\- Moja szczęka wcale ci się nie podoba.

Kenobi poruszył dłonią, jednak tym razem spotkał się z oporem.

\- Och, ależ oczywiście, że mi się podoba – koleś przylgnął nosem do rudych włosów tuż nad karkiem i zaciągnął się ich zapachem (Anakin czuł, że zaraz mu przywali). – A twój sposób gadania podoba mi się dwa razy bardziej. Prawisz jak prawdziwy Jedi!

Usta Skywalkera ułożyły się w cienką linię, a z nozdrzy buchnęły strumienie powietrza, jak u samca szykującego się do obrony terytorium. Młodszy z Jedi od niechcenia machnął dłonią. Użył Mocy na nachalnym zalotniku, sprawiając, że facet obrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Kładąc but na pośladkach zaskoczonego adoratora, Anakin zacisnął zęby i z chłodną złośliwością oznajmił:

\- On. Jest. Zajęty!

Przy wypowiadaniu ostatniego słowa wyprostował nogę i popychając kolesia do przodu. Dureń dosłownie _pofrunął!_ Przeleciał co najmniej cztery metry, zanim wylądował na podłodze – aż miło było popatrzeć!

 _Dziesięć na dziesięć! –_ dopijając drinka, pomyślał zadowolony z siebie Anakin.

Pozbieranie się po upadku nie zajęło zalotnikowi dużo czasu.

\- Co ty sobie…

Widząc groźną minę Skywalkera, facet postanowił (całkiem słusznie!) nie kończyć swojej groźby. Anakin promiennie się uśmiechnął, pokazał Mistrza kciukiem i bez zająknięcia zaanonsował:

\- On już ma faceta. Koleś jest postrachem całej Galaktyki! W wolnym czasie zabiera dzieciom lizaki i używa ich do podcinania gardeł osobnikom takim jak ty. Gdy się dowie, jakie słowa powiedziałeś do jego pięknej, rudej nimfy, porwie cię, poćwiartuje, sprzeda twoje organy na czarnym rynku, a potem zabierze swojego chłopaka na wakacje i będzie popijał drinki z kubka zrobionego z twoich kości.

Jak nietrudno było przewidzieć, Obi-Wan był kompletnie zbulwersowany. I _bardzo_ czerwony.

\- A-Anakin! – wykrztusił, wytrzeszczając na protegowanego oczy w taki sposób, jakby ten wdarł się na posiedzenie Senatu i zadeklarował miłość do Mistrza w obecności całej Galaktycznej Śmietanki.

\- No co? – Anakin skinął głową w stronę wybiegającego z knajpy zalotnika. – Chciałeś, by się odczepił, prawda? – zmierzył mentora podejrzliwym spojrzenie i ostrożnie dodał. – Czy _nie chciałeś?_

\- Chciałem, ale „rudą nimfę” to mogłeś sobie darować! – wyglądając na kompletnie załamanego, Kenobi przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła.

\- Pfft! Gadałem o podcinaniu gardeł lizakiem, sprzedawaniu organów i kubkach z ludzkich kości, a ty przejmujesz się _czymś takim?_ Słuchaj, ja tylko strzegę twojej cnoty! Nie powinieneś mi podziękować, Mistrzu?

\- Racja. Dziękuję za zrobienie sceny na całą knajpę…

\- Nie przesadzaj. Gapi się na nas _zaledwie_ połowa gości.

\- Chyba nie chcę czekać, aż zainteresuje się nami również _druga_ połowa – Obi-Wan rzucił ostatnie zrezygnowane spojrzenie na wywijającą gołym tyłkiem podróbę Bohatera Bez Strachu, po czym wstał z krzesła. – Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja już zmęczyłem się tym miejscem. Jak na mój gust, trochę tu za głośno.

\- Okej, wychodzimy – zgodził się Anakin. – Muzyka tak huczy, że nie słyszę własnych myśli.

 _Ani twoich, skoro już o tym mowa_ – uświadomił sobie z żalem.

To było takie dziwne – stać tuż obok drugiej osoby, a jednocześnie czuć do niej tak ogromny dystans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim cudownym osobom, które podzieliły się swoimi uwagami, spostrzeżeniami i zachwytami w komentarzach. Nie wiem, czy już o tym wspominałam, ale po prostu UWIELBIAM dyskutować o Gwiezdnych Wojnach. A zwłaszcza o tym kontrowersyjnym AU, które macie okazję czytać ;) 
> 
> Niech Internety mówią, co chcą, ale ja po prostu uwielbiam ludzi tworzących fandom Star Wars. Uważam, że pomimo wewnętrznych rozłamów wszyscy jesteśmy super ekipą ;) 
> 
> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori.


	7. Kodeks Miłości (Część 2) - Więź

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niełatwo jest kochać.  
> Podobnie jak niełatwo jest rozmawiać o miłości.  
> Czy Obi-Wan i Anakin sobie poradzą?

**Kodeks Miłości (Część 2) – Więź**

Mury otaczały umysł Kenobiego w barze ze striptizem i zostały na miejscu również wtedy, gdy dwaj Jedi opuścili lokal.

Szli obok siebie z identycznie skrzyżowanymi ramionami, kierując się… w sumie nie wiadomo dokąd. Teoretycznie zmierzali w stronę Świątyni, lecz obaj wiedzieli, że nie mają najmniejszych szans, by dotrzeć do domu na piechotę. A przynajmniej nie przed upływem kilku rotacji. Dobrze by było wezwać taksówkę, albo skontaktować się z R2, by przyleciał tutaj jednym ze śmigaczy - Anakin chciał sięgnąć po komlink, by to zrobić, jednak coś go powstrzymywało.

O tej porze w tej części miasta było ciemno i cicho, zaś on i Obi-Wan pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna byli zupełnie _sami._ Zresztą, Kenobi też nie sięgnął do komlinka. Wydawał się głęboko nad czymś rozmyślać.

\- Ej, ale wiesz, co? – Anakin zaczepnie szturchnął Mistrza łokciem. – Trochę sobie nie przemyślałeś tego całego wypadu do Przystani Gołych Tyłków. Trzeba było najpierw przebrać się w cywilne ciuchy, zamiast paradować w tradycyjnych szatach Jedi. Wiesz, ile osób się na ciebie gapiło? Jak nic wzięli cię za striptizera po godzinach pracy.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że dzisiaj jest Wieczorek Jedi – odparł Obi-Wan.

Nie zabrzmiało to szczerze.

\- Serio? – Skywalker uniósł brwi. – Nie wiedziałeś?

\- Wiedziałem, że takie wydarzenia _czasem_ są organizowane, ale nie wiedziałem, że akurat dzisiaj.

\- Aha. Tak czy siak, paradowanie w cywilu daje wiele korzyści – młodszy z Jedi rozmasował podbródek. – Łatwiej wtopić się w tłum. A ty masz tamten elegancki frak, który dostałeś kiedyś w prezencie od Baila Organy. Mogłeś go założyć. Dobrze w nim wyglądasz.

Ciemne spodnie idealnie przylegające do skóry. Granatowa marynareczka z ostatnim guzikiem zapinanym na wysokości mostka, odsłaniająca tak bardzo, bardzo wiele…

\- Czy ja wiem? – Kenobi uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Wydaje mi się, że trochę mnie pogrubia.

\- Pogrubia?!

Anakin zaczął już wyobrażać sobie „niezbyt grzeczną” wersję swojego Mistrza w obcisłym wdzianku, lecz Pan Samokrytykant musiał oczywiście wszystko popsuć! Pfft! Nie można nawet w spokoju snuć fantazji. Obi-Wan to jak coś palnie…

\- Będziesz teraz robił z siebie babę i marudził, że jakieś rzeczy cię pogrubiają? – Młodszy z mężczyzn głośno prychnął. – Zawsze dobrze wyglądałeś, a teraz to jesteś nawet ZA chudy! Przydałoby ci się, gdybyś trochę utył. Po tej akcji z Futtą jesteś kościsty jak…

Słowa ugrzęzły Anakinowi w gardle. Zmieszany, spojrzał w drugą stronę. Choć minął ponad miesiąc, myślenie o Kenobim w szponach łowcy nagród wciąż bolało jak diabli. Obi-Wan musiał to wyczuć, gdyż zgrabnie powrócił na temat ciuchów:

\- Nie powiedziałem, że jestem _gruby._ Miałem na myśli to, że w ubraniach od Baila Organy wyglądam bardzo…

 _Seksownie?_ – telepatycznie zachęcał Skywalker. _– Ponętnie? Do schrupania?_

\- Krągło – wdychając dokończył Mistrz Jedi. – Nie każdy ma tak… hm… uniwersalną urodę jak ty. Twierdzisz, że paradowanie w cywilu pomaga wtopić się w tłum, ale w twoim przypadku to raczej niczego nie zmienia. Ty nie jesteś w stanie się NIE wyróżniać. W każdym zestawie wypadasz korzystnie.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to komplement czy zaczepka.

\- To tylko moje obiektywne spostrzeżenie. Kiedy byłeś młodszy, nie szło wykonać z tobą _ani jednej_ misji pod przykrywką.

\- To prawda – Anakin uśmiechnął się z nostalgią. – Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę się poprawiłem?

\- Zdecydowanie – Obi-Wan również się uśmiechnął. – Nie da się ukryć, że bardzo wydoroślałeś. Tylko tyle, że ja… - radość spełzła z twarzy Mistrza Jedi równie szybko jak się pojawiła. – Mówiłem ci to zdecydowanie za rzadko – starszy z mężczyzn dokończył ponurym tonem.

Było to ewidentnie nawiązanie do rozmowy, którą odbyli, zanim poszli ze sobą do łóżka. Skywalker miał cichą nadzieję, że jego mentor rozwinie wątek, ale niestety tak się nie stało. Kenobi zawzięcie milczał.

\- Obaj wiemy, że nie zasługuję na tak wiele pochwał – Anakin wbił wzrok w ciemne niebo Coruscant. – Czasem jest mi za siebie tak wstyd, że zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle powinienem być Jedi. Albo wyobrażam sobie, co by się działo, gdybym nim NIE był.

\- A-ale… - Obi-Wan nerwowo przełknął ślinę. – Ale nie rozważasz już odejścia z Zakonu?

\- Co? Nie! - Skywalker uspokajająco uniósł ręce. – Zwariowałeś? Z-znaczy… Słuchaj, wtedy, po śmierci Padme miałem tylko taki epizod. Miewam je co jakiś czas, ale nigdy nie podchodziłem do nich poważnie. Znaczy… gdy polowałem na Futtę, _wydawało mi się_ , że mógłbym na poważnie odejść z Zakonu, ale to było tylko gdybanie.

Obi-Wan nie wydawał się przekonany. Dureń nie tylko nie zamierzał odsłonić własnego umysłu, ale i nie chciał odwiedzić umysłu Anakina, by sprawdzić, czy protegowany mówił prawdę.

\- Miewałeś epizody, gdy chciałeś odejść – wyszeptał, spuszczając wzrok. – A więc miałeś więcej momentów, gdy rozważałeś opuszczenie Zakonu?

\- No wiesz, zaraz po ślubie z Padme, gdy moja mama zmarła, gdy wydawało mi się, że ty zginąłeś, kiedy Ahsoka zrezygnowała z bycia Jedi – bez większego przekonania wymieniał Skywalker. – W takich chwilach każdemu trochę odwala, okej? Zresztą, by zwątpić w bycie Jedi, wcale nie musi się wydarzyć nic dramatycznego… Wystarczy raz na jakiś czas skorzystać z kibla po Mistrzu Yodzie, zgodzisz się? - Żeby nieco rozluźnić atmosferę, zaśmiał się i lekko trącił dawnego Mistrza barkiem. – Kiedy mówiłem o tym całym „wyobrażaniu sobie, że nie jestem Jedi”, tak naprawdę tylko się wygłupiałem. Miałem na myśli to, że jak idę przez miasto ubrany tak jak teraz, to lubię czasami pobawić się w gdybanie. Coś na zasadzie: „Aha, gdybym nie był Jedi, chodziłbym codziennie w takim wdzianku”. Ty tak nigdy nie masz?

\- Czy ja wiem? – Obi-Wan pociągnął się za rude włoski na podbródku. Wyglądał na trochę bardziej rozluźnionego niż chwilę temu, ale w jego oczach wciąż czaiło się zmartwienie.

\- To zupełnie naturalne, że czasem zastanawiamy się, jak _mogłoby_ wyglądać nasze życie, nie uważasz? – łagodnie spytał Anakin. – Nie dlatego że chcemy je zmienić. To zwykła ciekawość. A kiedy dostało się do Zakonu w takich okolicznościach jak ja, ciężko nie wyobrażać scenariuszy na zasadzie „co by było gdyby”. Na przykład… Gdyby statek, którym uciekaliście z Naboo, nie został trafiony, wszystko potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej.

Minęła ich grupka roześmianych przyjaciół – ludzka kobieta, Twi’lekanka, oraz dwóch młodych mężczyzn. Wyglądali, jakby wracali z pracy – i to takiej wymagającej długiego i ciężkiego tyrania. Jeden z facetów miał na sobie podobny zestaw ubrań, co Anakin. Umorusane policzki i wystające z kieszeni narzędzia sugerowały profesję mechanika. Skywalker odczekał, aż grupka znajdzie się wystarczająco daleko, po czym stwierdził:

\- Mógłbym mieć własny warsztat. Pewnie na tym by się skończyło, gdybym nigdy nie spotkał Qui-Gona. Zakładając oczywiście, że wyrwałbym się z chciwych rąk Watta – nieznacznie się skrzywił. – Choć pewnie nie byłbym niewolnikiem zbyt długo. Skoro moja mama wpadła w oko Clieggowi Larsowi, możliwe, że facet wykupiłby również mnie.

Ze zdumieniem odkrył, że po raz pierwszy w życiu jest w stanie opowiadać o Shmi, nie czując żadnego bólu. O dziwo, pozbył się też goryczy wobec ojczyma. Może powinien kiedyś wrócić na Tatooine i go odwiedzić?

\- Ta, na pewno by mnie uwolnił – dodał po chwili, kiwając głową. – Taka Złota Rączka jak ja na pewno by się przydała. Cóż, teraz to nawet _dosłownie_ Złota Rączka – z uśmiechem ściągnął rękawiczkę, by zaprezentować kolor protezy. – Ten jego syn, Owen, nie wyglądał, jakby znał się na naprawach, więc Cliegg nie obraziłby się o pomoc kogoś obeznanego w tych sprawach. Pewnie przyzwyczaiłby się do mnie tak bardzo, że nie chciałby mnie wypuścić. Gdybym starał się o pozycję pilota, jak nic robiłby mi problemy. Ta, wydaje mi się, że gdybym nie spotkał Qui-Gona, zostałbym pilotem. Albo mechanikiem. Całkiem możliwe, że zająłbym się czymś takim, gdyby Rada nie zgodziłaby się na mój trening. Pewnie żyłbym sobie w jednym z dolnych rewirów Coruscant i prowadziłbym najlepszy warsztat na dzielni. Jak myślisz?

\- Nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie ciebie jako kogoś innego niż Jedi – cicho odparł Obi-Wan. – Nawet gdyby Rada cię odrzuciła, Qui-Gon znalazłby jakiś sposób, by potajemnie cię trenować. _I słusznie._

\- Eee… - Anakin zaczerwienił się. Miał spory problem z ponownym nałożeniem rękawiczki na sztuczną dłoń.

\- Ja też szkoliłbym cię bez zgody Rady – Kenobi dodał po chwili. – Zresztą, tak właśnie powiedziałem Mistrzowi Yodzie, gdy nie chciał zgodzić się na przyjęcie cię do Zakonu. Wtedy, na Naboo. Uważam, że nikt nie zasługiwał na to, by zostać Jedi bardziej niż ty. Udowodniłeś swoją wartość już dawno temu, Anakinie. Żadne błędy nie wymażą tego wszystkiego, co zrobiłeś… co _nadal_ robisz dla wielu istot w Galaktyce, które potrzebują naszej pomocy.

Zamiast ucieszyć się z pochwały, młody mężczyzna przełknął ślinę.

„Żadne błędy”.

Być może jego mentor użył tych konkretnych słów przypadkiem, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co mówi, ale co jeśli… co jeśli miał na myśli jakieś _konkretne błędy?_ Czy raczej jeden błąd? Jeden _namiętny_ i jakże trudny do wymazania z pamięci błąd?

Szyję Skywalkera polizał chłodniejszy powiew wiatru. Młody mężczyzna złapał za poły cywilnej tuniki, by nieznacznie naciągnąć materiał na kark. Czuł, że nie jest już w stanie dłużej unikać Tematu przez wielkie „T”.

\- Obi-Wan, czy my… - zagaił, kątem oka zerkając na Mistrza. - Czy my zamierzamy kiedyś o tym porozmawiać?

\- O czym? – automatycznie spytał Kenobi.

Tymi dwoma krótkimi słówkami całkowicie zniszczył postanowienie Anakina, by przeprowadzić tę rozmowę w miarę subtelny i delikatny sposób. 

\- Kurwa, serio? – młodszy z Jedi syknął, gniewnie unosząc ręce.

Obi-Wan zaczerwienił się. Chyba właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, jak wielką palnął durnotę.

\- Anakin, ja…

\- Łudziłem się, że oszczędzisz mi tego głupiego udawania na zasadzie „nie wiem, o co chodzi”… ale dobra, mogę ci to przeliterować! – Skywalker wycedził, patrząc zmieszanemu mentorowi prosto w oczy. - Chodzi mi o ten moment, gdy całowaliśmy się, gdy dotykałem twoich włosów i gdy miałeś w sobie mojego penisa. Wiesz, _wtedy._ Gdy ty i ja _się kochaliśmy._ TEN moment miałem na myśli!

\- Przepraszam! – Kenobi jęknął, przyciskając sobie dłoń do czoła. _-_ Posłuchaj, ja… jestem roztrzepany. Zrozumiałem, o co pytałeś, ale odpowiedziałem ci zupełnie nie panując nad słowami i…

\- Czy to dlatego że żałujesz? – młodszy z Jedi spytał cicho.

Obi-Wan wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Co?

Anakin zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Kiedy ponownie się odezwał, w jego głosie rozbrzmiewał ból.

\- Posłuchaj, ja... – Nie mógł wytrzymać zdumionego spojrzenia Mistrza, więc skierował wzrok na chodnik. Wrócił pamięcią do ich wspólnych chwil namiętności. - Naprawdę nie chciałem cię wtedy do niczego przymuszać! To nie tak, że od lat fantazjowałem o seksie z tobą i postanowiłem wykorzystać sytuację, byśmy… Nie zaplanowałem tego, co się stało, ale byłem pewien, że obaj chcieliśmy to zrobić. Ale jeśli ty tak naprawdę nie chciałeś, to przepraszam, że…

\- Nie, nie, na Moc, nie! – Obi-Wan krzyknął z taką paniką, że dawny Padawan ponownie zerknął w jego stronę. - Do niczego mnie nie przymusiłeś!

Teraz to Kenobi, z nich dwóch, gapił się na nieszczęsny chodnik. Oczy miał lekko zmrużone i prawie w ogóle nie mrugał. Być może on też zawędrował myślami do momentu, który miał miejsce na gwiezdnym niszczycielu? Subtelny róż na policzkach to właśnie sugerował.

Anakin wydał ciche westchnienie frustracji. Ile by dał, żeby dawny Mistrz wreszcie wpuścił go do swojego umysłu! Próby odgadnięcia, co działo się pod tą atrakcyjną rudą czupryną były torturą.

\- To była moja świadoma decyzja – Obi-Wan wyszeptał po chwili, już zupełnie spokojnym i pozbawionym drżenia tonem. - Proszę, nie myśl, że… Nie chcę, byś myślał, że mnie wykorzystałeś. Zrobiłeś wszystko, jak trzeba, Anakinie. Byłeś bardzo…

Serce młodszego z mężczyzn wydało kilka szybszych drgnień.

 _Byłem bardzo… co?_ – Skywalker ponaglał, intensywnie wpatrując się w Mistrza.

\- Nie naciskałeś na mnie, tak jak robisz to czasem w innych sprawach – zamyślonym głosem dokończył Kenobi. - Wiedziałem, że w każdej chwili mogę powiedzieć „nie”. Dałeś mi ku temu mnóstwo okazji. To było… Z twojej strony to było bardzo… Ja… Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie.

Mało brakowałoby, a Anakin zderzyłby się z nadjeżdżającym z przeciwka droidem sprzątającym. Dobrze, że w porę się ogarnął i zgrabnie go ominął. Powinien patrzeć przed siebie, zamiast leźć ze wzrokiem przyklejonym do swojego mentora.

Ale, z drugiej strony, _jak_ miał nie patrzeć na Obi-Wana, gdy słyszał takie rzeczy? Skywalker nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, co było aż tak wyjątkowego w słowach, które padły, ale podskórnie czuł, że usłyszał właśnie największy komplement w życiu.

Cóż… to właśnie sobie zaplanował, gdy tamtego dnia szedł porozmawiać ze swoim Mistrzem. Że zadba o niego. Że będzie go szanował. Że będzie się z nim obchodził „tak jak trzeba”. A więc jednak się udało? Cóż, to byłby pierwszy raz. Jeszcze mu się w życiu nie zdarzyło, by podjął jakieś postanowienie w związku z „lepszym traktowaniem Obi-Wana” i rzeczywiście zdołał je wypełnić. I to w tak krótkim czasie.

Jego serce zaczęło wypełniać się nieśmiałą dumą, jednak to uczucie bardzo szybko zostało przegnane na rzecz wątpliwości i niepokoju. Anakin zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Ale jesteś na mnie zły – wyszeptał.

Nie planował powiedzieć tego _z pretensją_ , ale zwyczajnie nie potrafił się powstrzymać. To, co Obi-Wan aktualnie mu mówił, nie do końca pokrywało się z jego zachowaniem.

\- Zły? – Kenobi posłał dawnemu Padawanowi zmartwione spojrzenie. - Anakinie, ależ skąd! – zapewnił żarliwie. - Nie mam żadnych powodów, by się na ciebie gniewać.

\- To dlaczego mnie unikasz? – Brew nad przeciętym blizną okiem wymownie uniosła się do góry.

Przez twarz Obi-Wana przebiegł cień smutku. Jakby to pytanie go zraniło.

\- Wcale cię nie unikam – powiedział cicho.

\- Właśnie, że tak! – rozpaczliwie krzyknął Anakin. Wytrzeszczał na Mistrza przepełnione desperacją oczy. - Udajesz, że wszystko między nami w porządku, ale odkąd się ze sobą przespaliśmy, widziałem cię może kilka razy! Rada wysyłała mnie na te wszystkie niemiłosiernie długie misje z dala od Coruscant i z dala od _ciebie!_ Mam uwierzyć, że to przypadek?

\- P-prawdopodobnie nie, ale… - Z miną, jakby coś sprawiło mu ból, Obi-Wan zacisnął oczy. Kiedy ponownie je otworzył, wyglądał na niewiarygodnie zmęczonego. - Anakinie, proszę, uwierz, że ja wcale nie chciałem cię unikać. Może robiłem to podświadomie, ale… Sam nie wiem. Przepraszam, z twojego punktu widzenia rzeczywiście mogło to wyglądać tak, jakbym nie chciał cię oglądać. Ale przyrzekam, że tego _nie_ zaplanowałem! Rzeczywiście, było mi na rękę, że nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt wiele razy, bo chciałem sobie to wszystko poukładać i… Bo wiesz… Och, no dobrze – Niespodziewanie wydał pokonane westchnienie. – Niech już będzie, jak chcesz.

 _Hę?_ – zdziwił się Anakin. – _Niech CO będzie, jak chcę?_

Zanim zdążył zapytać, wyczuł rozpraszające się w niebyt Tarcze wokół umysłu Obi-Wana i wydał zszokowane sapnięcie.

 _Oł_ – pomyślał. – _Więc o to chodziło!_

Stęskniony za uczuciem, jakim było łączenie się z drugim człowiekiem poprzez Moc, odnalazł Więź pomiędzy sobą i Kenobim, po czym udał się na małą „wycieczkę”. Uwielbiał to robić. Kiedy był dzieckiem, wyobrażał sobie, że między ich głowami istnieje niewidzialny tunel, po którym można było przejść i dostać się do umysłu drugiej osoby. Choć wiedział z opowieści rówieśników, że nie dla każdego było to takie proste.

Myśli wyszkolonych Jedi przypominały coś na kształt fortecy z wieloma ukrytymi przejściami i zakamarkami, zaś nie wszyscy Mistrzowie i Padawani mieli wystarczająco silną Więź, by odwiedzić wszystkie pomieszczenia. Anakin stanowił pewnego rodzaju osobliwość, bo nawet po ścięciu warkoczyka czuł się w głowie swojego mentora niemal tak swobodnie jak u siebie. A podczas ich wspólnych chwil namiętności, gdy ich Więź dosłownie _śpiewała,_ był naprawdę blisko całkowitego zrozumienia skomplikowanej konstrukcji, jaką był umysł Obi-Wana.

Tym razem jednak postanowił nie wchodzić za głęboko. Bał się spłoszyć swojego Mistrza, więc zostawił w spokoju kusząco wyglądające schowki z ukrytymi fantazjami i ograniczył się do myśli istniejących w danym momencie.

W głowie zaczęły przeskakiwać mu obrazy.

Obi-Wan siedzący w Sali Zebrań Rady Jedi, słuchający innych Mistrzów tylko jednym uchem, bezwiednie przesuwający palcem wskazującym po rudych włoskach na karku i toczący nieustanną walkę z własnymi myślami. Tak bardzo chciał skupić się na rozmowie o Zewnętrznych Rubieżach, lecz wciąż widział w wyobraźni swoje ciało splecione z ciałem Anakina. W dodatku musiał zasłaniać umysł przed pozostałymi członkami Rady bardziej niż zwykle, co było dla niego strasznie wyczerpujące i sprawiało, że czuł się niezręcznie. Dobre przynajmniej to, że ani Yoda, ani Windu, ani ktokolwiek inny, niczego się nie domyślali. Jedynie posyłali mu pełne współczucia spojrzenia i tłumaczyli jego zachowanie minionymi przeżyciami. Od czasu do czasu pytali, czy nie jest zbyt zmęczony i czy nie wolałby odpocząć trochę dłużej, ale za każdym razem dziękował im podniesieniem dłoni.

Oglądając to wszystko, Anakin poczuł napływ współczucia. Zakładanie, że tylko jemu było ciężko, okazało się szczytem naiwności. To jasne, że Obi-Wan również nie miał łatwo! Aż się chciało zdzielić go w głowę za to, że chodził na te wszystkie zebrania, zamiast jak normalny człowiek położyć się do łóżka i odpocząć. Albo jeszcze lepiej – obgadać temat z dawnym Padawanem.

Tylko jak mieli to zrobić, gdy Skywalker przez tyle czasu był poza Coruscant?

\- Przepraszam, ja po prostu mam straszny mętlik w głowie – Obi-Wan westchnął, masując czoło.

 _To prawda_ – pomyślał Anakin. – _Masz_.

\- Rada rzeczywiście postanowiła powysyłać cię na strasznie dużo odległych misji, ale zrobili to nie pytając mnie o zdanie – Kenobi tłumaczył zmęczonym tonem. - Znaczy… byłem wtedy obecny i słyszałem, jak mówili, że po tej całej sprawie z Futtą i Getto zajęcie się poważniejszymi misjami dobrze ci zrobi, ale byłem tak zdezorientowany, że nawet nie pomyślałem, jak to odbierzesz. Myślałem tylko o tym, co mówili pozostali… Że odbiłeś Hollow, więc wykazałeś się, a teraz trzeba dotrzymać słowa i dać ci więcej uprawnień. Naprawdę przepraszam. Wiem, że głupio to zabrzmi, ale byłem strasznie zajęty chaosem w mojej własnej głowie i zupełnie zapomniałem, że przecież ty też o tym myślisz.

Właściwie to wcale nie brzmiało głupio. A przynajmniej nie dla Anakina. Prawdę mówiąc, im dłużej Skywalker się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej upewniał się w przekonaniu, że w przypadku Obi-Wana podobne zachowanie było zupełnie logiczne.

Na haremy Jabby, przecież mowa o facecie, który przez całą karierę Jedi był Żywą Reklamą Kodeksu! I co on miał zrobić po przespaniu się z dawnym Padawanem? Pójść do Yody na herbatkę? To jasne, że czuł się kompletnie zagubiony i zabunkrował się w swoim umyśle jak porg w jajku. 

\- Więc… - Anakin cicho odchrząknął. - Nie chciałeś mnie od siebie odepchnąć?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Jak mówiłem, nie zrobiłeś nic złego, Anakinie. Zrobiłeś tylko to, czego…

W umyśle Kenobiego na ułamek sekundy błysnęła twarz dawnego Padawana. Zamknięte oczy, długie rzęsy, rozchylone usta i spływający po policzkach pot.

\- Cz-czego obaj chcieliśmy – Obi-Wan dokończył, przełykając ślinę. - Wciąż nie rozumiem, czemu chciałem to zrobić… Z-znaczy, w jakimś stopniu _rozumiem,_ ale… Po prostu… Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie żałuję. N-nie żałuję, że… że _to_ się stało.

_Och!_

To było najpiękniejsze stwierdzenie, jakie Anakin usłyszał w przeciągu ostatnich trzydziestu dni. 

\- Ja też nie żałuję – oznajmił miękko.

Podobał mu się odcień różu, który przybrały policzki jego Mistrza. Podobał mu się również fakt, że _znowu_ ujrzał w myślach Obi-Wana przebłysk swojej własnej twarzy.

 _Wyglądałem cholernie seksownie_ – zdecydował. – _Nic dziwnego, że pozwolił mi się przelecieć. Aż sam dałbym się sobie przelecieć!_

Miał gdzieś, że jego mentor najprawdopodobniej usłyszy tę myśl i uzna to za szczyt arogancji. Jasne, niech tak sobie uważa! Anakinowi to nie przeszkadzało. A właściwie to… nawet by się ucieszył, gdyby Obi-Wan zaczął mu prawić kazania o nadmiernej pewności siebie. Może wtedy biedak trochę by się wyluzował?

 _Coś taki spięty?_ – Skywalker pomyślał, patrząc na Mistrza. – _Gdy usłyszałem, że nie żałujesz, od razu poczułem się znacznie lepiej. Czemu TY nie czujesz się lepiej?_

Nie dostał na to żadnej telepatycznej odpowiedzi. Ani werbalnej, skoro o tym mowa. W sumie, to nawet nie miał pewności, czy Obi-Wan w ogóle odebrał wiadomość. Umysł Kenobiego był w tej chwili jedną wielką plątaniną emocji. Anakin nie bardzo wiedział, co z tym zrobić. 

\- Więęęęc… - zaśpiewał, zaczepnie trącając drugiego mężczyznę ramieniem - odkąd to się stało, odwiedzasz sobie bary ze striptizem i próbujesz rozkminić, dlaczego się kochaliśmy?

\- Nie.

Skywalker zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

\- Na pomysł, by pójść do baru ze striptizem wpadłem po raz pierwszy – Kenobi sprostował po chwili. - Ale masz rację. Rzeczywiście próbuję zrozumieć. Dość często rozmyślałem nad tym, co się wydarzyło.

\- O, to świetnie, bo ja też – ucieszył się Anakin. - Skoro jest nas dwóch, to może dla odmiany pomyślimy nad tym razem?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Obi-Wan uciekł wzrokiem. Miał minę jak uczeń w szkole, którego wywołano do kartkówki, na którą w ogóle się nie przygotował.

\- No wiesz, wymienimy się wnioskami, wszystko sobie przeanalizujemy – z uśmiechem zachęcał młodszy z Jedi. - Rozumiesz, pogadamy sobie jak dorośli i odpowiedzialni ludzie, którzy uprawiali razem seks.

Gdyby Kenobi czuł się tak swobodnie jak zwykle, pewnie rzuciłby teraz jakąś złośliwą uwagę o „dorosłości i odpowiedzialności” dawnego Padawana. Rzecz w tym, że ten uparciuch _wciąż_ nie miał zamiaru się wyluzować.

Anakin pokręcił głową. Zupełnie nie umiał sobie poradzić z tą nową, zestresowaną wersją swojego Mistrza.

\- W sumie to dziwię się, że TY jak dotąd tego nie zaproponowałeś – rzucił, celowo przeciągając sylaby. - Zawsze lubiłeś gadać. Wcześniej, jak coś się między nami działo, sadzałeś nas obu na pufach do medytacji i zmuszałeś mnie do rozmowy. Ugh! Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak mnie maltretowałeś tamtym upokarzającym wykładem o prezerwatywach. A jak spytałem, czy mogę znieczulić się wódką, zacząłeś na mnie warczeć.

\- Miałeś piętnaście lat – mruknął Obi-Wan ( _Oho? Wreszcie jakaś reakcja!_ – ucieszył się Anakin) - Nie byłeś wystarczająco dorosły, bym polał ci alkohol.

\- Nawet nie dopuściłeś mnie wtedy do słowa…

\- Byłeś niedojrzały i do niczego nie podchodziłeś poważnie.

\- No, ale _teraz_ to co innego, prawda? Skoro dorosłem na tyle, byś pozwolił mi wsadzić w ciebie penisa, to chyba jestem wystarczając dorosły, byś rozmawiał ze mną o naszym wspólnym seksie, co?

\- _Anakin!_

Obi-Wan był tak czerwony, jakby podsunięto mu pod nos gazetę z pornolami - i to takimi najgorszego sortu (z kolekci Quinlana Vosa albo innego zboczeńca). Mimo to Skywalker jakoś nie potrafił odczuwać w związku z tym jakichkolwiek wyrzutów sumienia. Zmuszanie Mistrza do rozmowy powoli zaczynało go męczyć. 

\- Raju, co ty nagle zrobiłeś się taki drażliwy? – mruknął, przewracając oczami. - Jak męczyłeś nastoletniego mnie o kondomy, to wszystkie penisy, jądra i łechtaczki bez problemu przechodziły ci przez gardło. A teraz nagle masz straszny problem, bo chodzi o mojego i twojego penisa.

\- Możesz przestać gadać o penisach?

\- To jak mam mówić? Pan Skywalker i Pan Kenobi?

\- _Anakin!_

\- Wybacz, Mistrzu – Młodszy z Jedi złośliwie się uśmiechnął. - Zupełnie zapomniałem, że masz ogromną słabość do formalności. Od teraz będę się wyrażał o twoim przyrodzeniu z szacunkiem. Wielki i Wyprostowany Jaśnie Wielmożny Generał Kenobi! Może być?

\- ANAKIN!

\- A nie, czekaj – udając, że głęboko się nad czymś zastanawia, Skywalker potarł podbródek. - Przecież on jest CZŁONKIEM Rady Jedi. Żeby było ładnie i oficjalnie, to chyba powinienem mówić „Mistrz Kenobi”.

\- Dobra, mam dosyć! Teraz _naprawdę_ zacznę cię unikać!

Na oczach zszokowanego Anakina, Obi-Wan nieoczekiwanie skręcił w boczną uliczkę.

\- Ej, poczekaj! – spanikowany, Skywalker puścił się w pogoń za Mistrzem.

Choć właściwie to Kenobi wcale przed nim nie uciekał. Po prostu szedł energicznym marszem, łypiąc na swojego komlinka. 

\- Właśnie _dlatego_ nie chciałem z tobą o tym rozmawiać! – wysyczał, wystukując na urządzeniu jakiś numer, najpewniej do swojego droida. - Czułem, że zaczniesz się wydurniać! Że wykorzystasz to, co się stało, by się ze mnie nabijać i że zrobisz z tego jakąś durną szopkę! Dla ciebie to może nic takiego, ale dla mnie…

Urwał na chwilę, pokręcił głową i zrezygnowanym tonem dokończył:

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego przez moment łudziłem się, że mógłbyś dojrzale podchodzić do tych spraw.

\- Ale ja _chcę_ dojrzale do tego podejść! – krzyknął Anakin. - Obi-Wan, przepraszam. Słuchaj, kupię ci później cały worek herbaty z yarumem, tylko… - Z naprzeciwka niespodziewanie nadeszła grupka ludzi i musiał się nieźle nagimnastykować, żeby ją ominąć. - Bo wiesz… - wydyszał, nieco przyśpieszając kroku, by wyprzedzić Mistrza. - Każdy inaczej radzi sobie ze stresującymi sytuacjami, tak?

Odwrócił się twarzą do Kenobiego. Maszerowanie tyłem było strasznie niewygodne, nie wspominając o tym, że niebezpieczne, lecz Anakin dzielnie dotrzymywał drugiemu mężczyźnie tempa. Próbował jakoś zwrócić uwagę Obi-Wana, albo chociaż zagrodzić mu drogę zmuszając go, by się zatrzymał. Niestety nie wyszło mu ani jedno ani drugie.

Mistrz Jedi wciąż zajmował się komlinkiem.

\- Wygłupiałem się, ponieważ się _przejmuję –_ Z nutą rozpaczy w głosie, jęknął Anakin. - Nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawiałem z nikim o seksie. Nawet z Padme. My tylko… no… robiliśmy to. Ale nie gadaliśmy o tym. Jedyna rozmowa, którą tak naprawdę odbyłem na ten temat, miała miejsce, gdy miałem dwanaście lat i zacząłeś mnie zanudzać tamtym wykładem o rozmnażaniu się różnych istot w Galaktyce. No i może raz na jakiś czas Quinlan Vos rzucił jakimś dowcipem o seksie, ale wiesz, jaki on jest. Tamtej gadki o prezerwatywach to w sumie nawet nie liczę, bo to nie był dialog, tylko _monolog_ z twojej strony. Tak naprawdę zacząłem się z ciebie nabijać, bo _nie umiem_ o tym gadać!

Nie żartował, mówił zupełnie szczerze. Kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, jak przeprowadzić tę rozmowę. Albo jak radzić sobie z nietypowymi reakcjami swojego mentora.

\- Pomyślałem, że może, jak zacznę się wydurniać, trochę rozluźnię atmosferę – dodał po chwili. - Albo coś. 

\- No jasne – Obi-Wan wycedził, wreszcie podnosząc wzrok znad komlinka. - Świetna strategia. Wspaniały pomysł! Rozluźniałeś w ten sposób atmosferę ze wszystkimi osobami, z którymi się pieprzyłeś?

Choć jeszcze chwilę temu Anakin był gotów paść na kolana i na samym środku ulicy błagać mentora o wybaczenie, nagle poczuł tak gwałtowny skok ciśnienia, że zupełnie przestał nad sobą panować. Złapał Obi-Wana za ramiona i przycisnął go ściany najbliższego budynku z taką brutalnością, że zszokowany Mistrz Jedi wypuścił komlink.

Skywalker miał wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje. Dawno nikt go tak nie wkurwił.

\- NIE pieprzyliśmy się – syknął, gniewnie wpatrując w zdumione błękitne oczy.

\- A-Anakin – Obi-Wan wykrztusił z niedowierzaniem. - Co…

\- Nie pieprzyliśmy się. _Kochaliśmy się._ NIE waż się nazywać tego pieprzeniem!

\- Anakin…

\- Pieprzyłem w życiu wiele osób, ale NIE ciebie. Z tobą się kochałem. Wyobraź sobie, że traktuję to _poważnie!_

Anakin dociskał drugiego mężczyznę do ściany, a mimo to czuł, jakby to jemu zrobiono krzywdę. Tak właśnie odebrał wcześniejsze słowa swojego Mistrza. Jakby to _Obi-Wan_ przycisnął do ściany _jego_ i z okrutną szczerością oznajmił:

„ _Pieprzyliśmy się. To było tylko pieprzenie. Jak milion innych. Ono nic nie znaczy, rozumiesz?”_

Otóż znaczyło. Dla Anakina.

I Anakin wiedział, w głębi siebie, że dla Obi-Wana też. Nie był aż tak zaślepiony przez własne emocje, by zapomnieć, co wyczuwał od swojego Mistrza, kiedy łączyli się w miłosnym uniesienie. Albo, by przegapić uczucia, które wyczuwał teraz _._

To były te same emocje, które wyciekały z głowy Kenobiego, gdy wypierał się własnej atrakcyjności, a chwilę potem obserwował wzburzenie dawnego Padawana.

Obi-Wan wpatrywał się w Anakina z trudną do opisania fascynacją. Jego policzki _znowu_ były różowe. 

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał. - Ja… nie chciałem, by to tak zabrzmiało.

Powoli wypuszczając powietrze, Skywalker rozluźnił uścisk. Gdy w pełni dotarło do niego, co przed chwilą zrobił, skrzywił się z niesmakiem. 

\- Wybacz – wymamrotał, wpatrując się lewe ramię Obi-Wana i wyobrażając sobie ślady swoich własnych palców, zakryte przez materiał tuniki. – Zupełnie zapomniałem. Ta cholerna proteza…

Zły na siebie za tak karygodną nieostrożność, szarpnął głową w bok. On i jego Mistrz wciąż stali tak blisko siebie, że prawie stykali się torsami.

\- To nic takiego – Obi-Wan niepewnie przejechał czubkami palców po metalowym nadgarstku protegowanego.

Obaj symultanicznie przypomnieli sobie moment, który przeżyli podczas seksu. Wtedy też Anakin został złapany za nadgarstek, a jego sztuczna ręka została poprowadzona pomiędzy parę jędrnych pośladków…

Obi-Wan błyskawicznie cofnął rękę.

 _A ty śmiałeś nazwać to pieprzeniem_ – przeczesując kosmyki ciemnoblond loków, z rezygnacją pomyślał Anakin.

Choć tak naprawdę nie miał już pretensji. _Rozumiał_ , czemu jego Mistrz powiedział, co powiedział.

Kenobi użył niefortunnego sformułowania, ponieważ przez krótki moment uwierzył, że tak tamto zdarzenie postrzegał jego dawny Padawan. I to _bolało._ Można więc powiedzieć, że była to forma emocjonalnej samoobrony.

Anakin cicho westchnął. Miał tylko jeden pomysł, jak sobie z tym poradzić. 

\- Pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem na prerii? – zwrócił się do Obi-Wana. - Że już zawsze będę głupim i porywczym mężczyzną, który tylko cię rozczarowuję?

W oczach Mistrza Jedi błysnęła panika. Rudy mężczyzna otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz Skywalker nie dopuścił go do słowa.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz, bym tak się czuł. Czy to nadal aktualne?

Patrząc swojemu mentorowi w oczy, ponownie złapał go za ramiona. Lecz tym razem ostrożnie, łagodnie.

\- O-oczywiście – Obi-Wan wyjąkał niepewnie.

Anakin oparł czoło o jego ramię.

\- Więc pomóż mi – poprosił, drżąc na całym ciele. - Nie odtrącaj mnie. N-nie traktuj mnie tak, jakbym… jakbym tylko chciał ci dokuczać.

\- Anakin…

W głosie Obi-Wana zmartwienie mieszało się z troską. Wypowiedział imię dawnego Padawana, jakby mówił do dzikiego zwierzęcia, które nieopatrznie spłoszył, a teraz próbował znowu je oswoić.

\- Owszem, czasem chcę ci dokuczać, ale to dlatego że… - zamykając oczy, Anakin zacisnął palce na tunice Mistrze. - Zostawiłeś mnie wtedy samego w tamtym cholernym łóżku i… I nawet ze mną nie porozmawiałeś.

\- N-nie mogłem… - Obi-Wan odparł zbolałym głosem. - J-ja wcale… - Jego dłoń ostrożnie dotknęła miejsca pomiędzy łopatkami protegowanego. - Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie. Nie chciałem cię zranić.

Skywalker już od dawna to wiedział. I rozumiał. Wcale nie miał stuprocentowej pewności, czy na miejscu swojego mentora odważyłby się zostać w tamtym pokoju. I w tamtym łóżku.

\- Nie mam pretensji – szepnął, czując się nieco spokojniejszy niż chwilę temu. - W końcu ja też nie przyszedłem do ciebie, by o tym pogadać. Ja też się bałem. Ale minął cały miesiąc i nie chcę dłużej czekać. J-ja… Wiem, że byłem najbardziej pyskatym Padawanem, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po Świątyni, więc… To w sumie moja wina, że uważasz, że cię nie szanuję, ale… Choć ciężko w to uwierzyć, nie ma osoby, którą szanowałbym bardziej niż ciebie. Ale już sam nie wiem, jak ci to okazać, więc… Pomóż mi. Skoro nie umiem rozmawiać, _naucz mnie._ Po prostu… Po prostu mnie nie odrzucaj. Nie chcę znowu za tobą tęsknić. Dopiero co wyrwałem cię Getto, a ty… Zmusiłeś mnie, bym nie oglądał cię przez kolejny miesiąc.

\- Przepraszam.

Nareszcie stało się to, za czym tęsknił z równą desperacją, co zagubiony na pustyni człowiek za wodą – został przytulony przez swojego Mistrza. Dłoń pomiędzy łopatkami mocniej przylgnęła do skóry, a druga ostrożnie utonęła w splątanych lokach.

Obi-Wan delikatnie przesunął głowę protegowanego, by przycisnąć ucho młodego mężczyzny do swojego policzka. 

\- Anakin, przepraszam, to… - powiedział zbolałym tonem. - T-to nie przez ciebie. Ja… J-ja po prostu… Sam nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć. 

W sumie to nie musiał nic nie mówić. Na początek mogli po prostu tak stać. Anakin czuł na wrażliwej skórze ucha przyjemne drapanie szorstkiego zarostu. Matko, jak on za tym tęsknił!

Dla przechodniów musieli stanowić nie lada sensację – Mistrz Jedi przytulający się z młodym mężczyzną ubranym w cywilne ciuchy. Dobrze, że w uliczce było dość ciemno. I że w tej części miasta kręciło się niewielu ludzi. Co prawda Skywalker nie miał problemów z publicznym okazywaniem czułości, ale wiedział, że jego mentor zapatrywał się na te sprawy inaczej. To i tak cud, że Obi-Wan odważył się objąć go w takim miejscu – jak na jego standardy to było wręcz _apogeum_ nieposłuszeństwa wobec Kodeksu!

Wzdychając, Anakin potarł uchem o policzek Mistrza. Nie chciał, by się od siebie odrywali – gdyby to od niego zależało, stałby tak z Obi-Wanem jeszcze przez godzinę. A najlepiej do końca życia...

Niestety jego prywatny raj został przerwany przez brzęczenie leżącego na ziemi komlinka. Kenobi nieznacznie odsunął od siebie dawnego Padawana i użył Mocy, by przywołać upuszczony przedmiot.

\- Jednak nie musisz po mnie przyjeżdżać, R4 – powiedział do głośniczka. – Tak, dzięki. Gdy będę potrzebował transportu, na pewno się z tobą skontaktuję. Bez odbioru.

Przez chwilę po prostu stali w milczeniu.

\- Dziękuję – Anakin odezwał się wreszcie. – Że jednak nie wracasz do Świątyni.

Obi-Wan zerknął na niego spod opadających na czoło potarganych rudych włosów.

\- Chcesz… - zaczął nieśmiało. – Wolisz spacerować, czy…?

\- No wiesz, to jednak ja – młodszy z Jedi odpowiedział łagodnym uśmiechem. – Znasz mnie. Wolę być w ruchu.

Jego Mistrz odwzajemnił gest, lecz zaraz potem spoważniał.

\- Poprosiłeś, żebym nauczył cię, jak rozmawiać o tym, co… - policzki mu poczerwieniały. Cicho odchrząknął. – O tym, co się między nami wydarzyło. Ale prawda jest taka, że ja sam tego nie umiem – wyznał zbolałym tonem. - Nie radziłem sobie, nawet gdy rozmawiałem o tym sam ze sobą. Nie posadziłem nas obu „na pufach do medytacji”, bo ja… nie chciałem byśmy dyskutowali o tym jak o kolejnej lekcji czy też problemie związanym z Mocą. Czułem, że to by… Nie chciałem, by to tak wyglądało.

Te słowa głęboko poruszyły Anakina. To było jak dowód, że Obi-Wan podchodził do ich wspólnej chwili uniesienia z tak samo wielkim ładunkiem emocjonalnym jak jego dawny Padawan. Fakt, że nie chciał rozmawiać o tym w taki sam sposób jak o wszystkich innych sprawach, był niewyobrażalnie… uroczy.

Kenobi lekko skinął głową w stronę przyjemnie wyglądającego bulwaru. Na Coruscant nie było wiele drzew, więc uliczki, takie jak ta tutaj, zdarzały się niezmiernie rzadko.

\- Już nie będę ci zarzucał, że mówisz o tym w niedojrzały sposób – Obi-Wan wyszeptał, gdy szli obok siebie wąskim chodnikiem. – Postaram się w ogóle nie komentować sposobu, w jaki o tym mówisz. Po prostu… Wiesz… Ja nie bardzo mam pomysł, od czego zacząć, więc… Jeżeli _ty masz_ jakiś pomysł na tę rozmowę, to powiedz, co czujesz, w taki sposób, jak chcesz. A ja… ja spróbuję mieć otwarty umysł. I nie złościć się o to, że powiedziałeś o czymś tak, że mi się nie spodobało.

O wiele bardziej zrelaksowany niż kilka minut temu, Anakin przytaknął. No proszę, jak miło! Propozycja Mistrza bardzo mu podpasowała. Po prawdzie, rzeczywiście zaczął układać w głowie pomysł, jak poprowadzić tę rozmowę.

\- No dobra, więc uważam, że powinniśmy zacząć od tego, dlaczego _w ogóle_ się ze sobą przespaliśmy – zachęcająco uśmiechnął się do Obi-Wana, który zaczerwienił się jak burak i wbił wzrok we własne buty. – Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja główkowałem nad moimi powodami przez cały wieczór. No bo sam rozumiesz… Gdyby rok temu ktoś powiedział mi, że się z tobą prześpię, popukałbym się w głowę… Tylko NIE myśl sobie, że uważam seks z tobą za coś bulwersującego, dobra? – obawiając się, że Mistrz źle go zrozumie, Anakin uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Żeby nie było: czułem się fantastycznie, to był najlepszy seks w moim życiu i nie zmieniłbym w tym, co się stało, absolutnie _niczego,_ zgoda? Mnie tylko chodzi o to, że przez te wszystkie lata byliśmy wobec siebie… no… No wiesz, bardzo różnie się postrzegaliśmy. Najpierw myślałem o tobie jak o moim tacie, ale potem uznałem, że z droczenia się z ojcem nie odczuwałbym takiej zboczonej przyjemności, więc zacząłem cię postrzegać bardziej jak brata, no a potem bardziej jak przyjaciela, bo wiesz, tak sobie myślę, że gdybym miał brata, to nie pakowałbym mu się do śpiwora w namiocie wojennym i nie gryzłbym go w szyję podczas przepychanek. Sam rozumiesz, ustalenie, że nie myślę o tobie w sposób stricte platoniczny, jednak trochę mi zajęło, nie? A poza tym, wydaje mi się, że z tobą było podobnie, prawda?

\- T-t-taaak – Kenobi zakrył twarz obiema dłońmi. Końcówki uszu miały wprost przeuroczy odcień: jak dojrzałe truskaweczki! – M-mniej więcej tak to wyglądało w moim przypadku – rudy mężczyzna wymamrotał niewyraźnym tonem.

 _Biedak_ – Anakin pomyślał ze współczuciem. – _Ta jego psychiczna odporność na gadanie o seksie rzeczywiście mocno spadła._

Skywalkerowi wciąż ciężko było uwierzyć, że ma do czynienia z dokładnie tym samym człowiekiem, który pięć lat temu mógł mówić o „wkładaniu penisa do pochwy” i nie zająknąć się przy tym ani słowem.

\- No ale, wiesz – niezrażony stanem swojego mentora, Anakin mówił dalej. – Od włażenia komuś do śpiwora i powoływania się na marznące dupsko do ściągnięcia komuś majtek i ładowania mu się między nogi to jednak jest długa droga. W końcu to, że ktoś jest nam bliski, nie sprawia z automatu, że pragniemy tej osoby. No więc… eee… tak sobie pomyślałem, że może powinniśmy sobie powiedzieć, dlaczego się na to zdecydowaliśmy. W sensie, każdy z nas powinien powiedzieć, dlaczego postanowił przespać się z tym drugim. Najpierw ja, potem ty. Co o tym sądzisz?

Obi-Wan oderwał dłonie od twarzy. Wciąż wyglądał na odrobinę speszonego, ale wydawał się jakby spokojniejszy.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy _chcę_ ci o tym mówić… I czy to jest dobry pomysł, ale… może rzeczywiście powinniśmy.

Anakin wyłowił z tej wypowiedzi bardzo istotny szczegół.

\- A więc udało ci się ustalić, czemu się ze mną przespałeś? – zawołał, z zadowoleniem patrząc na Mistrza.

Kenobi powoli skinął głową.

\- To świetnie! – ucieszył się młodszy z Jedi. – W takim razie obaj mamy jako takie pojęcie, czemu to zrobiliśmy. To dobrze, nie? – widząc, że Obi-Wan nie pali się do udzielenia odpowiedzi, potrząsnął głową i zaczął mówić. – Okej, to ja zacznę. Więc… Eee… Po pierwsze… Tylko nie panikuj, dobra? Wszyscy czasem fantazjujemy o różnych osobach, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że rzeczywiście planujemy ZROBIĆ coś z tymi ludźmi. Niektóre fantazje są po prostu fantazjami i tylko w niektórych przypadkach zamieniają się w czyny, nie? A tak się składa, że ja fantazjowałem o tobie. I to jeszcze przed śmiercią Padme. To nie to, że chciałem być nielojalny albo coś… Żeby nie było: nigdy jej nie zdradziłem, jasne? Umiem dochowywać wierności! W każdym razie, gdy się masturbowałem i chciałem sobie poeksperymentować, to wtedy zazwyczaj myślałem o tobie. I w sumie, gdy tak o tym myślę, to mogło mi się zdarzać, jeszcze ZANIM ponownie spotkałem Padme. Tylko nie świruj, dobra? To naprawdę nie było nic takiego! No wiesz, hormony i takie tam… Każdy ma jakąś „ulubioną twarz”, do której lubi sobie zwalać. Preferencji się nie wybiera, prawda?

Gdy wreszcie skończył ten nieszczęsny wywód, Anakin miał ochotę tłuc głową o ścianę.

No pięknie… Mógł zacząć od czegokolwiek i postanowił opowiedzieć Obi-Wanowi, jak to sobie do niego ślicznie zwalał od najmłodszych lat! Po prostu, kurwa, pogratulować!

To tyle jeśli chodzi o udowodnienie dawnemu Mistrzowi, że „w tym wszystkim wcale nie chodziło o seks, znaczy, dobra, może i chodziło, ale to nie seks był w całej sprawie najważniejszy”. Taa… Skywalker potraktował stwierdzenie „powiedz, co czujesz w taki sposób, jak chcesz” trochę zbyt dosłownie. Nieźle sobie pofolgował, nie ma co!

Ale może nie wszystko stracone, bo Obi-Wan wcale nie uciekł od niego z krzykiem, ale nadal szedł przed siebie i miał tak samo speszoną minę, jak chwilę temu. W sumie to wysłuchanie porąbanego wywodu dawnego Padawana nie zrobiło na nim jakiegoś wielkiego wrażenia. Może coś podejrzewał? A, mniejsza o to.

Chcąc jak najszybciej zatrzeć wrażenie po „Wyznaniach Masturbującego Się Jedi”, Anakin zaczął wymieniać kolejne ze swoich powodów:

\- Druga sprawa jest taka… - na samą myśl o tym, co chciał powiedzieć, lekko się skrzywił. – Że mało brakowało, a bym cię stracił. Już wcześniej przeżywałem coś podobnego… no wiesz, kiedy udawałeś Rako Hardeena. Ale wtedy łatwiej mi było to znieść, bo miałem Padme i Ahsokę. Żeby nie było: nie mówię tego po to, by ci to wypominać! Po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że… Że ja… Kiedy myślałem, że cię straciłem… Wiesz, już na zawsze… To było tak, jakby część mojej duszy umarła. I to było naprawdę straszne uczucie. Zupełnie inne niż wtedy, gdy straciłem Padme. Nie dlatego że jej nie kochałem, bo wiesz, jak było, tylko że… Kiedy JĄ straciłem, bardziej rozpamiętałem to, czego nie mogliśmy zrobić. Czego nie dokończyliśmy. No i wszystko, co się między nami popsuło. Natomiast ty… Przez tyle lat, byłeś tak nieodłączną częścią mojego życia, że… Ech, sam nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczyć. To było po prostu tak, jakbym przestał oddychać. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, co mam na myśli. No a wtedy, gdy się kochaliśmy… Ja… Dla mnie to było jak wzięcie głębokiego oddechu. Musiałem poczuć, że jesteś żywy i… Ech. Wybacz. Wiem, że plotę bez sensu.

Obi-Wan w dalszym ciągu się nie odzywał. Pewnie uznał, że dawny Padawan sam da mu znać, kiedy wreszcie się wygada. To było tak bardzo w stylu Kenobiego – cierpliwie czekać na swoją kolej.

\- No i trzecia sprawa jest taka… - Anakin zaczerwienił się. – Trzecia sprawa… eee… Bo chodzi o to, że ja…

Zamknął oczy. Już raz powiedział to swojemu Mistrzowi – wtedy, tuż przed seksem. I teoretycznie nie było sensu się powtarzać.

No właśnie. „Teoretycznie”. Tyle że w praktyce Skywalker przekonał się, jak katastrofalne skutki mogło mieć założenie pod tytułem „Nie muszę mówić tego na głos, bo druga osoba na pewno od dawna o tym wie”.

Już nigdy więcej nie popełni tego błędu! Od teraz _zawsze_ , ilekroć będzie miał wątpliwości, powie o swoich uczuciach na głos. Nawet jeśli powie o nich więcej razy, niż trzeba. A poza tym – _chciał_ mówić o tym konkretnym uczuciu. Nie zamierzał się go wstydzić.

Otworzył oczy.

\- Kocham cię. Po prostu.

Gdy tylko te słowa opuściły jego usta, zdał sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz wypowiedział je bez jakichkolwiek oczekiwań. Nawet nie spojrzał przy tym na Obi-Wana – nie musiał. Nie chodziło o to, że chciał wywołać w dawnym nauczycielu jakąś reakcję. Pragnął po prostu nacieszyć się brzmieniem tych słów – tak jak wtedy, gdy z dumą deklarował komuś, że jest Rycerzem Jedi.

To wyznanie miłości nie było takim samym wyznaniem, które wypowiedział na gwiezdnym niszczycielu, gdy toczył z Kenobim dyskusję na temat atrakcyjności. Było też zupełnie różne od wszystkich wyznań miłości, które kiedykolwiek wypowiedział w stronę Padme.

„Kocham cię”.

Wcześniej traktował te dwa słowa jako zamiennik cichej prośby:

„Powiedz, że ty też mnie kochasz”.

„Okaż mi trochę ciepła.”

„Przytul mnie.”

„Pokaż, że sprawiłem ci przyjemność, że coś mi się udało, że jestem coś wart”.

Tym razem nie chciał ani o nic prosić, ani niczego udowadniać. Miłość do Obi-Wana była integralną częścią jego – podobnie jak miłość do latania i miłość do bycia Jedi. Natomiast seks z dawnym Mistrzem był tym samym, co siadanie za sterami myśliwca i chwytanie miecza świetlnego. Tym właśnie była tamta chwila uniesienia – nie „błędem” albo „jednorazowym skokiem w bok”, lecz najczystszą potrzebą duszy. Choć Anakin nie miał pewności, czy umie wytłumaczyć to Obi-Wanowi we właściwy sposób.

\- Kochałem cię, odkąd byłem mały – wyznał. – Znaczy… To jasne, że na początku nie myślałem o tobie w kontekście romantycznym, ale od początku wiedziałem, że cię kocham. Czy raczej: podskórnie czułem, że miłość do ciebie jest czymś właściwym. Nie wiem, czy umiem to wyjaśnić, ale to było… To było dla mnie tak samo naturalne jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz użyłem Mocy. Pamiętasz? Gdy pierwszy raz mnie uczyłeś i pierwszy raz podniosłem jakiś przedmiot, nie umiałem nazwać tego, co czuję, ale wiedziałem, że urodziłem się po to, by to robić. Jakby Moc na mnie czekała. Jakby czekała, aż poznam ją i jej użyję. I wiem, że to zabrzmi trochę bez sensu, ale gdy pierwszy raz cię pocałowałem, poczułem coś bardzo podobnego. Nie wiem, czy dobrze to tłumaczę, ale chcę, byś zrozumiał, że ja… Bo wiesz… Nie przespałem się z tobą, tylko dlatego że chciało tego moje ciało. Przede wszystkim chciała tego moja dusza. Ech, wybacz. Nie wiem, czy to, co mówię, w ogóle ma sens.

\- Ma.

Obi-Wan odezwał się tak niespodziewanie, że Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy. Gwałtownie szarpnął głową w stronę Mistrza. Kenobi w dalszym ciągu wpatrywał się w swoje buty, ale wyraz jego twarzy nieznacznie się zmienił. Rudy mężczyzna skrzyżował ramiona. Marszczył brwi w ten charakterystyczny sposób, gdy miał jakiś plan i ten plan się nie powiódł.

\- Już od jakiegoś czasu czułem… _To_ , co opisałeś – oznajmił, wzdychając cicho. – Tyle tylko że zawsze miałem coś na kształt przycisku awaryjnego. Taki jakby… hamulec.

\- Hamulec? – zainteresował się Anakin.

Jego mentor skinął głową. Następne słowa wypowiedział w taki sposób, jakby cytował siebie sprzed kilku lat.

\- „On po prostu spełnia swój kolejny kaprys. Zawsze dostaje to, czego chce. Jest niedojrzały, a gdy się na coś uprze, nie przyjmuje odmowy. Nawet jeśli to, czego żąda, jest wręcz niedorzeczne, będzie nalegał bez końca”.

Obi-Wan zrobił krótką przerwę i już normalnym tonem dodał:

\- Gdy miałem jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, czy ci na coś pozwolić, powtarzałem sobie właśnie te słowa. To był mój hamulec. Przez lata byłeś zawziętym dzieciakiem, który rzucał się na to, czego pragnął, jeszcze zanim zastanowił się, czy naprawdę tego chce. Dlatego łatwo było odmawiać ci różnych rzeczy. Natomiast wtedy, gdy my…

Policzki Kenobiego znów stały się nienaturalnie czerwone. Zwrot „kochaliśmy się” wciąż nie potrafił przejść mu przez gardło.

\- Nigdy przedtem nie widziałem, byś tak bardzo czegoś chciał, a jednocześnie _nie_ nalegał – dokończył zbolałym głosem. – Gdy to zobaczyłem, zostałem bez hamulców. Nie umiałem… Nie wiedziałem, jak to powstrzymać.

\- Nie nalegałem, bo byłem pewien, że odmówisz – bąknął Anakin.

Obi-Wan wreszcie na niego spojrzał.

\- Wcześniej nigdy cię to nie powstrzymało – wciąż wyglądał na speszonego, ale w jego głosie dawało się wychwycić nutę rozbawienia. – Nie przypominam sobie, byś przyjął do wiadomości moją odmowę, gdy wlazłeś mi do śpiwora na Pantorze.

\- Było w diabły zimno!

\- Powiedziałem „nie”.

\- TY to powiedziałeś, ale twój umysł ochoczo się zgodził. Byłeś tak samo przemarznięty jak ja i… 

Uświadomiwszy sobie, że wykłóca się o prawo do odmowy, Anakin szarpnął głową i wymamrotał:

\- Wybacz. Skoro się nie zgodziłeś, powinienem to uszanować.

I niemal natychmiast wyczuł w swojej więzi z Obi-Wanem potężną falę zdumienia. Tego oraz… czegoś jeszcze. Kenobi zwykł emanować podobnymi emocjami, gdy nastoletni Padawan robił mu śniadanie.

\- Ty naprawdę…

Rudy mężczyzna nie dokończył, ale jego umysł zrobił to za niego.

_Nie zachowujesz się tak, jak ty._

Anakin spuścił wzrok. Do czego on, u licha, przyzwyczaił Obi-Wana przez te wszystkie lata? Naprawdę aż tak ciężko uwierzyć, że chciał zachować się przyzwoicie.

\- No cóż, żaden z nas nie wrócił z Pantory z odmrożonymi kończynami, więc może i dobrze zrobiłeś – Kenobi rzucił, by nieco rozluźnić atmosferę. – Niektórzy żołnierze też powchodzili sobie nawzajem do śpiworów, więc to nie tak, że wzbudziliśmy sensację. Nic wielkiego się nie stało.

Fakt. A mimo to jedna myśl nie dawała Skywalkerowi spokoju. Obi-Wan wspomniał, że „od jakiegoś czasu czuł to, co opisał jego dawny Padawan”. Ale _kiedy_ zaczęło się to całe „od jakiegoś czasu”?

Po śmierci Padme? Przed śmiercią Padme? Incydent ze śpiworem zaliczał się do tamtego okresu czy nie? A co z aferą z Rako Hardeenem? No i te wszystkie problemy z udziałem Maula, od których odsunięto Anakina…

Młodszy z Jedi zagryzł dolną wargę.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – zwrócił się do Obi-Wana.

\- Cóż… - jedna z dłoni Kenobiego rozmasowała ramię. – Między innymi po to zaczęliśmy tę rozmowę – posłał dawnemu Padawanowi niepewny uśmiech. – By zadawać sobie nawzajem pytania. Nie obiecuję, że zdołam odpowiedzieć, ale się postaram.

\- Okej, więc… - Anakin dał sobie chwilę do namysłu. Zależało mu, by rozegrać to możliwie jak najostrożniej. – Kiedy byłem mały, postrzegałeś mnie jako syna albo młodszego brata, prawda? I nie brałeś mnie pod uwagę jako kogoś, z kim mógłbyś pójść do łóżka? Spokojnie, nie musisz odpowiadać, to pytania retoryczne! – Widząc, że jego mentor zaczyna wyglądać na oburzonego na samą _sugestię_ fantazjowania o dziecku, Skywalker uspokajająco uniósł dłonie. – WIEM, że za nic nie pomyślałbyś o mnie w tym kontekście, gdy byłem w… eee… pewnym wieku. Chodziło mi o to, że… No wiesz… To, że ktoś jest już dorosły, wcale nie sprawia, że z automatu staje się obiektem pożądania. Sam rozumiesz… Ahsoka jest bardzo ładna, ale nie wyobrażam sobie, bym mógł na nią polecieć. Nawet gdyby była pełnoletnia! W sumie, sam nie wiem, czemu o tobie zacząłem fantazjować tak szybko. Chociaż, to jest ponoć psychologicznie udowodnione, czy coś. Vos mówił, że zwalanie sobie do Mistrza to zupełnie normalna faza dorastania.

\- Rozmawiałeś o tym z _Quinlanem?!_ – Obi-Wan spytał piskliwym głosem.

\- Co? Nie! Raju, spokojnie, wyluzuj, o niczym mu nie powiedziałem, okej? To ON rozmawiał o tym ZE MNĄ! W sensie, wiesz, kiedyś po pijaku wyrwało mu się, że parę razy onanizował się myśląc o Tholmie, a jak zobaczył moją minę, to zaczął się usprawiedliwiać, że to jest normalne, czy coś. Żeby nie było: JA nie powiedziałem mu, czy kiedykolwiek robiłem to, myśląc o tobie. Tylko… no wiesz… wzruszyłem ramionami i uznałem, że coś w tym jest.

Kenobi wciąż przeżywał usłyszane rewelacje. Twarz miał białą jak maska Greavousa. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Skywalker nie dopuścił go do słowa. O nie, nie ma mowy! Nie pozwoli wciągnąć się w żadną durnowatą rozmowę na temat Quinlana Vosa! Chciał wyciągnąć z Obi-Wana pewną istotną informację i nie miał zamiaru dać się zdekoncentrować, dopóki tego nie zrobi.

\- A wracając do mojego pytania – podkreślił, posyłając mentorowi znaczące spojrzenie. - Fantazjowanie o Mistrzu to jedno. Ale pożądanie własnego _Padawana_ to zupełnie co innego! A zwłaszcza w przypadku kogoś, kto trzydzieści razy wyrecytuje Kodeks Jedi, zanim w ogóle _pomyśli_ o zrobieniu czegoś niewłaściwego. No więc, chciałem zapytać, kiedy miałeś swój moment przełomowy. W sensie… kiedy był ten pierwszy raz, gdy spojrzałeś na mnie i zdecydowałeś, że jestem osobą, która „troszeczkę” cię kręci i z którą mógłbyś pójść do łóżka? No wiesz: czysto hipotetycznie!

Ciekawość prawie rozsadzała go od środka. Myślał o tym już tak wiele, wiele razy, ale nie odnalazł we wspomnieniach żadnej wskazówki. Obi-Wan nie okazywał zainteresowania w tak oczywisty sposób jak „co poniektórzy” (czytaj: Anakin) – nawet podczas pamiętnej podróży z Mandalore na Coruscant uważał, by nie zerkać na Satine więcej razy niż wypadało. A skoro w tak skuteczny sposób ukrywał myśli wobec kobiety, z którą kiedyś coś go łączyło, to w przypadku fantazjowaniu o własnym Padawanie musiał pilnować się z dziesięć razy lepiej!

Anakin tak bardzo chciał poznać odpowiedź. Jego serce ponaglało rudego mężczyznę zniecierpliwionymi uderzeniami.

Mimo to Kenobi wciąż milczał. Nie postawił Tarczy pomiędzy sobą a protegowanym, lecz schował część swoich myśli do starannie zabezpieczonej przegródki. To tylko podsyciło ciekawość Skywalkera.

\- Może… - Anakin posłał Mistrzowi zachęcający uśmiech. – Skoro nie chcesz… albo _nie umiesz_ wskazać momentu, to może chociaż powiesz mi, co spowodowało zmianę? No wiesz, że wypuściłeś z ręki Kodeks, tak jak ja czasem puszczam hamulec, gdy się ścigam, czy coś w ten deseń. Bo przecież musiało coś być, prawda? Słuchaj, cokolwiek to jest, nie pogniewam się!

 _Nie jestem pewien_ – młodszy z Jedi usłyszał w myślach zbolały głos.

Wytrzeszczył oczy. Zaraz, zaraz… Co?

 _Nie chcę, żebyś mnie źle zrozumiał_ – Obi-Wan ponownie przemówił poprzez ich Więź. – _Ja… Zależy mi na tobie, bo to jesteś TY, Anakinie. Martwię się, że gdy poznasz prawdę, to uznasz, że jesteś dla mnie tylko zastępstwem. Ale tak NIE jest. Moje… Uczucia, którymi cię darzę, od tego się zaczęły, ale z czasem wyewoluowały i teraz dotyczą tylko ciebie. Proszę… MUSZĘ mieć pewność, że to rozumiesz!_

Skywalker przycisnął sobie dłoń do skroni. Musiał sobie to wszystko poukładać! Okej, dobra… Jego Mistrz tak bardzo się zdenerwował, że nie zdołał nawet powiedzieć o swoich obawach _na głos._ Czyli sprawa była w diabły poważna! I Obi-Wan martwił się, że… moment, jak on to powiedział? Aha, że Anakin może uznać, że jest tylko zastępstwem.

Ale czy rzeczywiście mógł dojść do takiego wniosku? Cóż, wciąż nie do końca rozumiał, o co chodziło, ale co do jednego nie miał wątpliwości.

\- Ufam ci – powiedział. Głośno i wyraźnie, a zarazem w miarę łagodnie. – Skoro mówisz, że nie jestem niczyim zastępstwem, to ci wierzę – dodał, ostrożnie kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Mistrza.

W wyczuwalnych w Mocy emocjach Kenobiego dało się wyczuć pewne rozluźnienie.

\- Naprawdę nie zachowujesz się tak, jak ty – Obi-Wan wymamrotał, odwracając wzrok.

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć, że nie zachowuję się jak DAWNY ja – podkreślił nieco zirytowany Anakin. Chwilę potem jednak zreflektował się i o wiele spokojniej, dodał. – Już raz to powiedziałem, ale… Posłuchaj, ja wiem, że moje wcześniejsze zachowanie przyzwyczaiło cię do czegoś nieco innego i być może nie zapracowałem na zaufanie, ale…

\- Oczywiście, że ci ufam, Anakinie! – Kenobi podkreślił żarliwie. – Nigdy nie przestałem ci ufać!

\- Nie o to chodzi. Miałem na myśli to, byś wreszcie przyzwyczaił się… znaczy… Byś przynajmniej spróbował przyzwyczaić się, że nie jestem już niedojrzałym gnojkiem, który odbiera każde twoje słowo jako atak na swoją osobę. Już taki nie jestem! Znaczy… - Skywalker rozmasował kark. – Usiłuję taki nie być. Staram się.

\- Wiem – Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się słabo. – Wiem, że już od jakiegoś czasu taki nie jesteś. Może nie mówiłem ci tego dostatecznie często, ale widzę, że z każdym rokiem jesteś coraz dojrzalszy. Tyle że... Tyle że to sprawia, że jest mi coraz trudniej. Bo widzisz… Odkąd dorosłeś… Tak naprawdę dorosłeś… Prawda jest taka, że…

Zamknął oczy, a kiedy ponownie je otworzył, patrzył przed siebie z takim wyrazem, jakby dostrzegał kogoś na drodze.

\- Jesteś… jesteś bardzo podobny… Pod wieloma względami przypominasz miłość mojego życia – powiedział wreszcie. – Od tego się zaczęło. To jest odpowiedź na pytanie, które zadałeś.

Mało brakowało, a Anakin wyrżnąłby się na prostej drodze. Okej, musiał przyznać – czegoś takiego to _za cholerę_ się nie spodziewał! I nie chodziło wcale o to, że z ust Obi-Wana Kenobiego padł zwrot „miłość mojego życia” – choć samo to było w diabły wstrząsające! Ale najbardziej absurdalne było samo wyjaśnienie. Ono… nie trzymało się kupy. 

\- Co? – wykrztusił Anakin. - Ej, nie obraź się, ale… z której niby strony przypominam Satine?

\- Nie chodzi mi o Satine! – syknął Kenobi. - Ja… już ci wcześniej mówiłem, że nie chodzi o nią.

No tak. Skywalker przypomniał sobie rozmowę, którą odbyli na preriach Hollow. Obi-Wan wspomniał wtedy, że nie dane mu było zaznać szczęścia u boku ukochanej osoby, a gdy zapytano go, czy miał na myśli Satine, zaprzeczył. Anakin nie wracał potem do tamtej wymiany zdań, gdyż za bardzo pochłonęły go inne sprawy (najpierw chęć zabicia Futty, potem rozpaczliwe próby uratowania Futty). No, ale _teraz…_

Właściwie to trochę mu ulżyło. Jeżeli miał być ze sobą szczery, to nigdy nie przepadał za Satine. Znaczy, przy Obi-Wanie mówił o Księżnej Mandalore w samych superlatywach, że była „niezwykłą kobietą” i w ogóle, no bo JAK mógłby mówić o niej inaczej, gdy jego Mistrz miał takie a nie inne uczucia, no ale zupełnie prywatnie…

Tak zupełnie prywatnie to za nic nie potrafił się zmusić, by polubić Satine. I, choć czuł się przy tym jak podła świnia, nie przejął się szczególnie jej śmiercią. Owszem, przejął się depresją Obi-Wana, gdy to się stało, no ale samym zdarzeniem… Ech. Niektóre sprawy lepiej zachować dla siebie.

\- Nie musisz udawać, że ją lubiłeś – Obi-Wan rzucił niespodziewanie.

\- Co? – wyrwany z rozmyślań, Anakin potrząsnął głową.

Dawny Mistrz wpatrywał się w niego w bardzo dziwny sposób – z mieszaniną rozbawienia i przygnębienia.

\- Mógłbyś od czasu do czasu się przede mną zasłonić – rzucił, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Ale nie przejmuj się. Już od dawna podejrzewałem, że nie lubisz Satine.

I wtedy do Skywalkera dotarło – wyraził opinię na temat Księżnej Mandalore w myślach, _przy opuszczonych Tarczach i PRZY OBI-WANIE!_ Równie dobrze mógł to zaanonsować publicznie tak, by usłyszała cała ulica. No, kurwa, gratulacje!

\- P-posłuchaj… - jąkając się, zwrócił się do Kenobiego. – J-ja…

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś się nie przejmował – Obi-Wan uciszył go uniesieniem dłoni. Miał przy tym minę, jakby dziękował za dawkę leku przeciwbólowego. – Nie masz obowiązku lubienia wszystkich moich przyjaciół. Ja mam… _średnio pozytywną_ opinię na temat Kanclerza, więc ty również powinieneś mieć prawo do własnej opinii na temat Satine. Zresztą… Jak mówiłem, ona _nie była_ miłością mojego życia. Oczywiście byłoby mi łatwiej, gdybyś ją lubił, ale… Fakt, że jej nie lubiłeś, jakoś bardzo nie boli.

Zabrzmiało to łagodnie i szczerze. Anakin nieznacznie się rozluźnił, choć jednocześnie zrobiło mu się za siebie wstyd – zawsze robił aferę Mistrzowi, gdy ten mówił o braku zaufania do Palpatine’a. Następnym razem powinien okazać Obi-Wanowi więcej wyrozumiałości.

Zmarszczył czoło. Był wdzięczny za „prawo do nielubienia” Satine, lecz wciąż ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że to nie ją Kenobi określał mianem „swojej drugiej połówki”.

\- Ale… - zaczął, uważnie wpatrując się w Mistrza. - Byłeś taki zdruzgotany, gdy zginęła i… Wtedy, na statku… Mówiłeś, że odszedłbyś dla niej z Zakonu Jedi!

Skywalker do dziś pamiętał, jak wielkie czuł wzburzenie, słysząc tamtą deklarację z ust Obi-Wana. Zwłaszcza, że on sam _nigdy_ nie powiedział czegoś takiego do Padme.

\- Bo zrobiłbym to – rzekł Kenobi. A po namyśle dodał: – Zrobiłbym to jako spragniony miłości dziewiętnastolatek, którym byłem, gdy poznałem Satine. Ale nie jako dojrzały mężczyzna.

\- Nie jako członek Rady Jedi, który przestrzega Kodeksu?

Anakin nie planował zadać tego pytania w taki sposób. Gorycz wkradła się do jego głosu za sprawą przypadku. O dziwno, jednak, wcale nie sprowokował tym kłótni.

Członek Rady Jedi udzielił zupełnie innej odpowiedzi, niż można było się po nim spodziewać.

\- Nie jako ktoś, kto zdążył poznać różne oblicza miłości i zrozumiał, czego chce.

Skywalker gapił się na swojego mentora jak urzeczony. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek będzie świadkiem czegoś takiego – Obi-Wana mówiącego o „różnych obliczach miłości”. 

\- A czego chcesz? – spytał cicho.

\- Anakin…

\- Nie uważasz, że jesteśmy ze sobą dość blisko, bym mógł pytać cię o takie rzeczy? Nie uważasz, że miałbym prawo o to pytać, jeszcze _zanim_ się ze sobą przespaliśmy?

Kenobi wydał pokonane westchnienie.

\- No dobrze…

Dał sobie chwilę na zastanowienie, po czym oznajmił:

\- Chcę domu. Chcę czuć wewnętrzny spokój. Gdyby miłość miała Jasną i Ciemną Stronę to… chciałbym takiej miłości, która niczego by mi nie odbierała. Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałeś mi, że Kodeks kocham bardziej niż ciebie?

Anakin niepewnie przytaknął.

\- To nie jest prawda – Obi-Wan zadeklarował, cichym ale pewnym głosem. - Tak naprawdę nigdy nie kochałem Kodeksu. Przez większość życia uważałem, że przestrzeganie go jest ważne, ale nigdy go nie kochałem. Tym, co tak naprawdę kocham… jest samo bycie Jedi.

Serce młodszego z mężczyzn zareagowało na te słowa podekscytowanym drgnieniem, choć on sam nie potrafił podać powodu tej dziwacznej reakcji.

\- Bycie bezinteresownym – mówił Kenobi. - Przybywanie na pomoc istotom, które nie mogą liczyć na nikogo. I to uczucie, że możesz zrobić coś, na co nie stać nikogo innego. Ty też to kochasz, prawda, Anakinie? Nie potrafiłbyś zrezygnować z bycia Jedi. Czy się mylę?

\- Nie, nie mylisz się – Skywalker odparł bez wahania.

\- Czy gdybyś zrezygnował z bycia Jedi dla ukochanej osoby, byłbyś tym samym Anakinem?

\- Nie.

\- Chciałbyś zostać Anakinem, który nie jest Jedi?

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ…

Tym razem Skywalker potrzebował chwili, by sformułować odpowiedź. Choć i tak udzielił jej dość szybko. Zdziwiło go, że tak łatwo ją odnalazł. To napełniło go ulgą – upewniło go w przekonaniu, że nie był jedynie bezmyślnym rzemieślnikiem, który od lat wykonywał to samo zajęcie i nawet nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, czy nadal je lubi. Nawet po tak długim czasie… wciąż… nadal potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego chce być w Zakonie.

\- Anakin, który jest Jedi, to najlepsza wersja mojej osoby, jaką mógłbym sobie wyobrazić – oznajmił. - Choć jeszcze nie nauczyłem się bycia takim Jedi, z którego byłbym w pełni zadowolony.

Jedi, którym _chciałby być_ , nie potraktowałby swojego Mistrza tak, jak on traktował Obi-Wana przez te kilka strasznych miesięcy. I nie rozważałby odejścia z Zakonu z powodu utraty bliskiej osoby.

Skywalker uśmiechnął się krzywo. Teraz, po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, chciało mu się zdzielić dawnego siebie po głowie. Patrząc wstecz, planowanie zejścia z obranej drogi, było z jego strony totalną durnotą.

\- Jeszcze nie osiągnąłem celu – powiedział, wpatrując się w nieoświetloną część rozciągającej się przed nimi uliczki. - Nie jestem jeszcze osobą, którą powinienem być. Ale wiem, że Anakin Jedi to taki Anakin, którym chcę być. To moja ścieżka. Wybrałem ją i nie chcę z niej schodzić. Kocham ją.

\- Nawet mówisz jak on… - Obi-Wan westchnął niespodziewanie.

Anakin zamrugał.

 _Jak kto? –_ miał ochotę spytać.

Ale zanim zadać pytanie, jego Mistrz rozwinął myśl:

\- Pewna osoba powiedziała mi kiedyś, że cała nasza młodość to powolne otwieranie oczu. Uchylamy powieki, aż dostrzegamy ścieżkę, którą pragniemy pójść. A podążanie tą drogą jest jak wracanie do domu po długiej podróży. Czujemy przede wszystkim spokój i ulgę. A najczystszą formę miłości można poznać po tym, że ona… tak naprawdę niewiele zmienia. Serce wypełnia się szczęściem, ale oprócz tego jesteśmy tacy sami. Albo lepsi. Jeżeli nie znamy naszej ścieżki, to miłość pomaga nam ją zdefiniować. A jeżeli już wybraliśmy ścieżkę… to po prostu na niej zostajemy.

Anakin zaczerwienił się. Dokładnie _tak_ czuł się przy Obi-Wanie.

\- Nie próbuję powiedzieć, że nie kochałem Satine – Kenobi powiedział ponurym tonem. - Owszem, kochałem ją, tylko… Zupełnie nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić życia u jej boku. Była wspaniałą kobietą. Zawziętą i odważną. Kiedy ją poznałem, zafascynowała mnie pod bardzo wieloma względami, a gdy potem spotkaliśmy się po latach, tamte uczucia wróciły. Ale…

\- Nie była twoim domem?

\- Była jak piękny pałac, w który się wpatrujesz i marzysz o tym, by w nim zamieszkać. Podziwiasz długie marmurowe filary, płaskorzeźby na ścianach, witraże w oknach… i myślisz sobie, że gdybyś codziennie patrzył na to wszystko, byłbyś najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem w Galaktyce. Nie zastanawiasz się, czy czułbyś się tam na miejscu. Nie zadajesz sobie pytania, czy potrafiłbyś się tam odnaleźć. Po prostu fantazjujesz o byciu rezydentem tych pięknych murów. Marzysz o tym, by chociaż raz wejść do środka.

\- To brzmi dwuznacznie – Skywalker rzucił, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

W odpowiedzi ujrzał uniesioną brew Mistrza.

\- Dobra, przepraszam… przepraszam! – wyjąkał błyskawicznie. - Wybacz, ja… wiem, że wcale nie chodziło ci o seks.

\- Nie, to moja wina – Obi-Wan pokręcił głową. - Nie pomyślałem, jak to zabrzmi. Właściwie to… jakoś strasznie się nie pomyliłeś. Satine była atrakcyjną kobietą i skłamałbym, twierdząc, że nigdy nie fantazjowałem o niej w tym kontekście. Ale zupełnie pomijając tę kwestię… kochanie jej wyglądało właśnie tak. Jak fantazjowanie o pięknym pałacu. Gdy byłem młody, a ja i Qui-Gon opuściliśmy Mandalore, z początku rwałem sobie włosy z głowy i nie mogłem wytrzymać. W myślach krzyczałem na siebie: „Taka kobieta cię chciała, a ty nie skorzystałeś!”

Dłoń rudego mężczyzny powędrowała do podbródka i zaczęła szarpać kosmyki rudych włosków. Anakin zaczął widzieć w głowie obrazy. Wiedział, że to wspomnienia jego Mistrza. Pojawiały się w ich Więzi, w miarę jak Obi-Wan kontynuował opowieść.

\- Ale potem, rzuciłem się w wir kolejnych misji i treningów. Umawiałem się na sparingi z Quinlanem i Luminarą. Walczyłem z handlarzami żywym towarem, pomagałem negocjować traktaty pokojowe, podróżowałem po całej Galaktyce i... Ku mojemu własnemu zdziwieniu, uświadomiłem sobie, że w ogóle nie tęsknię za Satine. Gdy minęło parę miesięcy i emocje po opuszczeniu Mandalore wreszcie opadły, spojrzałem na swoje życie w Zakonie Jedi i zacząłem powtarzać w myślach: „Mało brakowało, a straciłbyś to na zawsze!”

Skywalker skrzywił się. Ostatnimi czasy powtarzał sobie to konkretne zdanie zdecydowanie ZBYT często.

\- Wiedziała o tym – ciągnął Kenobi. - Rozumiała, że wciągając mnie w związek, zmusiłaby mnie, żebym wyrzekł się tego, co było dla mnie najcenniejsze. Była tak samo młoda i naiwna jak ja, ale jakimś cudem znalazła w sobie dość dojrzałości, by nie poprosić mnie o odejście z Zakonu. Na samym początku miałem o to do niej pretensje… O to, że nie chciała o mnie walczyć. Ale potem nauczyłem się doceniać jej decyzję. Zrobiła coś, na co większość kobiet by się nie zdobyło. Była wspaniałą, wyzutą z egoizmu osobą. Nie zasługiwała na to, by przeze mnie umrzeć…

\- To nie była twoja wina – automatycznie mruknął Anakin.

\- Racjonalna część mnie o tym wie. Ale ta druga…

\- Druga część ciebie może po prostu się _zamknąć_ , bo od tego twojego obwiniania się o wszystko chce mi się rzygać!

Wzburzona reakcja dawnego Padawan sprawiła, że Obi-Wan nieznacznie się uśmiechnął.

\- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Ale faktem jest, że Satine zginęła z powodu… pomyłki.

Wypowiedział to słowo z wyraźną goryczą. A nawet z pewnym wstrętem do samego siebie. Anakin chciał znowu zmyć mu za to głowę, jednak ciekawość zwyciężyła.

\- Pomyłki? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Maul fałszywie założył, że zabijając ją, pozbawi mnie najważniejszej osoby w życiu. Sam dałem mu to do zrozumienia, przylatując na Mandalore praktycznie bez wahania. Ale cóż… pomylił się, bo nie mógł mi zrobić niczego gorszego niż to, czego dokonał wiele lat temu. Śmierć Satine była dla mnie wstrząsająca… ale nie była najgorszą rzeczą, która mi się przydarzyła.

\- Bo była nią śmierć Qui-Gona?

Obi-Wan ponuro skinął głową.

\- Ej, ale to chyba nie on był miłością swojego życia? – Anakin zapytał, mrugając do Mistrza okiem.

Rzucił to stwierdzenie w ramach żartu. Poważna rozmowa na temat Satine sprawiła, że atmosfera zrobiła się strasznie ciężka – dobrze by było odrobinę ją rozluźnić.

Stało się jednak coś nieoczekiwanego. Zamiast parsknąć śmiechem, jak oczekiwał jego dawny Padawan, Obi-Wan zacisnął wargi. Wydawał się jeszcze bardziej spięty niż wtedy, gdy przyłapano go na gapieniu się na striptizera do złudzenia przypominającego Bohatera bez Strachu. Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy.

Chwila moment…

\- Bez jaj – wykrztusił, nie odrywając wzroku od Mistrza.

_Chyba. Kurwa. Żartujesz!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori :)
> 
> Dziękuję również wszystkim cudownym ludziom, którzy zdecydowali się skomentować to opowiadanie. Ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Tazkiel :3 Twoje słowa stały się świetnym paliwem dla mojej Weny, która ostatnia ucierpiała z powodu... eghm... różnych przykrych zdarzeń. Odpiszę na komentarz, gdy tylko będę miała lepszy zasięg.


	8. Kodeks Miłości (Część 3) - Słońce i księżyc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przeszłość Obi-Wana skrywa wiele tajemnic...  
> Jak Anakin zareaguje na nieznaną dotąd stronę swojego Mistrza?

**Kodeks Miłości (Część 3) – Słońce i księżyc**

Nie doczekawszy się żadnej odpowiedzi ze strony drugiego mężczyzny, Skywalker odezwał się ponownie.

\- Twój Mistrz – dukał, ledwo mogąc uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście to mówi. – Facet, który zabrał mnie z Tatooine. Qui-Gon Jinn. O NIEGO chodzi? To ON był miłością twojego życia?!

\- _Bardzo dziękuję_ za powiedzenie tego w tak subtelny i delikatny sposób! – Obi-Wan wycedził, posyłając drugiemu mężczyźnie wkurzone spojrzenie. – Co ja takiego miałem w głowie, że przez tyle lat nie chciałem ci powiedzieć?

\- A jak miałem zareagować? – bronił się Anakin. – Przecież on był od ciebie ze dwa razy starszy! Mógł być twoim ojcem!

\- No tak, bo przepaść wiekowa między tobą i mną to przecież jest _prawie nieistniejąca!_

 _­_ \- EJ! Ty weź trochę wyluzuj z tym sarkazmem! Nie musisz od razu mnie atakować. Raju, mnie tylko chodziło o to, że to szokujące! Wcale nie chciałem powiedzieć, że nie miałeś prawa się w nim zakochać, ani nic…

Mózg Anakina za wszystkie diabły nie potrafił tego ogarnąć.

_Obi-Wan kochał Qui-Gona._

To brzmiało tak cholernie abstrakcyjnie! Skywalker wrócił pamięcią do inwazji na Naboo. Wyobraził sobie kroczących obok siebie dwóch Jedi – wysokiego mężczyznę z zarostem i długimi włosami oraz towarzyszącego mu młodzieńca z padawańskim warkoczykiem.

_Eee… Obi-Wan kochał Qui-Gona?_

Anakin wysilił umysł, by przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej szczegółów. Ci dwoje zawsze stali bardzo blisko siebie, a kiedy walczyli wydawali się perfekcyjnie zsynchronizowani. Hm… w sumie, gdy o tym pomyśleć, to Kenobi zerkał na swojego Mistrza dosyć często. I to w dość… charakterystyczny sposób. Niektóre spojrzenia, które posyłał mentorowi, były zupełnie normalne, ale zdarzały się też dłuższe, takie jakby… _tęskne._ O w mordę!

_Obi-Wan rzeczywiście kochał Qui-Gona!_

Masakra. Jak Anakin mógł znać swojego Mistrza przez tyle lat i o tym _nie_ wiedzieć?! Czego _jeszcze_ nie wiedział? O cholera! Czy to możliwe, że…?!

\- Czy wy kiedyś ze sobą…

\- _OSZALAŁEŚ?!_ – Obi-Wan ryknął mu do ucha. – Byłem jego _Padawanem!_ – mówiąc to był tak zbulwersowany, jakby przyłapał Anakina na spuszczaniu Kodeksu Jedi w kiblu. – Qui-Gon może i miał lekceważący stosunek do zasad, ale nie położyłby ręki na własnym uczniu!

\- Dobrze, już dobrze! – Skywalker przewrócił oczami.

Raju! Dlaczego rozmowa na ten temat musiała przypominać przeklęte pole minowe?

\- W porządku, zrozumiałem – młodszy z mężczyzn dodał po chwili, by nieco ułagodzić rozmówcę. – Qui-Gon był rozsądnym człowiekiem, miał szacunek do mistrzowsko-padawańskiej relacji i NIE dotknąłby cię nawet palcem – zastanowił się chwilę, po czym ostrożnie zapytał: - A _chciał_? Odwzajemniał to, co czułeś?

Spotkała go kolejna niespodzianka, bo przygotował się na ponurą opowieść o dyskretnej, jednostronnej miłości, a dostał coś zupełnie innego.

\- Owszem – Obi-Wan powiedział cicho.

Twarz miał czerwoną. Intensywnie wpatrywał się w swoje buty.

\- Poważnie? – wykrztusił Anakin. A gdy uświadomił sobie, jak niefajnie to zabrzmiało, potrząsnął głową i błyskawicznie dodał: - Znaczy… po prostu dziwię się, że… No wiesz… Nie przeszkadzało mu to? W końcu wychował cię i w ogóle.

\- Tak jak ja wychowałem _ciebie_ – unosząc brew, przypomniał Kenobi.

\- No tak, ale…

 _Kiedy poznałem Qui-Gona, on miał już trochę siwych włosów, a ty ich NIE masz_ – Anakin miał ochotę powiedzieć.

Ale zaraz potem pomyślał, że to w sumie idiotyczny argument. I niepoparty żadnymi dowodami. Bo, tak właściwie… czy Obi-Wan rzeczywiście nie miał żadnych siwych włosów? Anakina ogarnęła nieodparta pokusa, by pogrzebać w rudej czuprynie i to sprawdzić.

\- Anakin, poważnie… - Kenobi przeciągle westchnął. – Nie obraź się, ale… Absolutnie nie neguję tego, że Qui-Gon był dla ciebie bardzo ważny i nie mówię tego po to, by cię urazić, ale… Ty go znałeś ledwo kilka dni. Posiadał mnóstwo cech, o których nie miałeś pojęcia. Jeśli chodzi o miłość, wyznawał chyba najbardziej liberalne poglądy z możliwych. Był zdania, że jeśli jakieś istoty się kochają, to nie powinny odrzucać wspólnego szczęścia ze względu na… jak on to określił… „pierdoły takie jak rasa, płeć, wiek czy Kodeks Jedi”.

\- Rewelacyjny pogląd – z namaszczeniem stwierdził Skywalker.

\- Taaak – Obi-Wan kpiąco się uśmiechnął. – Tak myślałem, że ci się spodoba.

\- No wiesz, nigdy nie jest za późno, by na nowo odkrywać geniusz Qui-Gona Jinna – radośnie podsumował młodszy z mężczyzn.

Mówił zupełnie szczerze. Zwłaszcza ta część o Kodeksie Jedi bardzo przypadła mu do gustu.

Hm… po namyśle to kiedy pierwsza fala szoku minęła, ta cała idea Obi-Wana wzdychającego do Qui-Gona nie wydawała się już tak absurdalna jak na początku. A nawet zaczynała brzmieć ekscytująco. Anakin przyłapywał się na tym, że z każdą nową informacją jest coraz bardziej zaintrygowany.

\- Powiedz – niewinnym tonem zwrócił się do Mistrza. – A kiedy Qui-Gon był młodszy, to był przystojny?

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia… - Obi-Wan wpatrywał się w przestrzeń cielęcym wzrokiem.

A gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, co powiedział, jego dłonie wystrzeliły do ust. Anakin parsknął śmiechem.

 _Na Moc jego mina –_ pomyślał z uciechą. – _TA MINA!_

\- Przestań się śmiać! – syknął Kenobi. – Ja… Bo… Nie chciałem…

\- Nie zamierzałeś powiedzieć tego na głos – ocierając spod oka łzę śmiechu, odparł Skywalker. – Ta, wiem. Domyśliłem się.

\- Anakin, naprawdę… - Obi-Wan jęknął, dłonią zakrywając oczy. – Byłoby mi o wiele łatwiej, gdybyś się ze mnie nie nabijał.

Jasne. Mogliby porozmawiać o tym poważnie. Ale gdzie w tym zabawa?

\- Hm… - kątem oka zerkając na Mistrza, Anakin rozmasował podbródek. – Wydaje mi się, że Qui-Gon był tego samego wzrostu co ja. I, podobnie jak ja, nosił długie włosy. Ej, a chodził kiedyś z ogoloną twarzą?

\- Miał taki… bardzo krótki okres, że preferował… że dokładnie się golił.

Słowa z trudem przechodziły Obi-Wanowi przez gardło. Biedaczek miał minę, jakby siedział u ginekologa i musiał odpowiadać na ciąg bardzo intymnych pytań.

\- Ale nie trwało to dłużej niż kilka miesięcy – dodał po chwili, wciąż lekko drżącym głosem. – Nie lubił spędzać czasu przed lustrem. Gdy chodziło o wygląd, był strasznie leniwy. Nie to co ty.

\- Noo, ale z twarzy to mnie troszkę przypominał, prawda? – nawijając na palec kosmyk ciemnoblond loków, Anakin wyszczerzył zęby. – Powiedziałeś, że jestem do niego podobny. Chodziło ci tylko o osobowość, czy również o wygląd?

\- Z wyglądu… - Policzki Obi-Wana spłonęły czerwienią. – Z wyglądu trochę go przypominasz. Ale nie z rysów twarzy. Bardziej z… No wiesz, chodzi głównie o uczesanie. I o… - Rudy mężczyzna przełknął ślinę. – O twoje oczy. Ale nie mam na myśli koloru. Chodzi mi o to, jak… patrzycie. Patrzyliście. Znaczy, ty patrzysz, a on patrzył. Na ludzi. I na świat.

\- A tak z ciekawości: mam większego penisa od niego?

\- ANAKIN!

Kenobi nie był już ani trochę zmieszany. Miał minę, jakby chciał rozerwać dawnego Padawana na strzępy. Jednak młodego mężczyzny wcale to nie zniechęciło.

\- No weeeź – pochylając się w stronę rozmówcy, wymruczał Anakin. – Jak mi nie powiesz, będę non stop o tym myślał.

\- Nawet gdybym chciał ci powiedzieć, a NIE CHCĘ – wzrokiem ukręcając protegowanemu łeb, wycedził Obi-Wan – to NIE pamiętam, jak… jak Qui-Gon wyglądał nago.

\- Ta, jasne. Jak już zdążyliśmy ustalić, nie leciałeś na mnie, gdy byłem dzieckiem, a do KOGOŚ przez te wszystkie lata MUSIAŁEŚ się masturbować. Mistrzu, daj spokój… Dopiero co nazwałeś tego człowieka „miłością swojego życia”. Nie wmówisz mi, że nie pamiętasz, jakiego miał…

\- To naprawdę OSTATNIA rzecz, jaką powinieneś się interesować! – zaciskając zęby, Kenobi pogroził dawnemu Padawanowi palcem. – I chociaż ustaliliśmy, że postaram się znieść twoje niedojrzałe zachowanie, to jak zaraz nie skończysz wypytywać o… o… ugh… to zadzwonię po R4, by po mnie przyjechał!

Skywalker wydał głośne westchnienie żalu. No cóż, mówi się trudno.

\- A mogę pytać o waszą historię? – zapytał, wracając do poważnego tonu. – O to, w jaki sposób się w sobie zakochaliście? Wiem, że to jest strasznie osobiste i może wcale nie chcesz o tym mówić, ale… _Boli mnie_ , że przez tyle lat mi nie powiedziałeś! Bo wiesz, chodzi o to, że ja… Ja…

\- Wziąłeś potajemny ślub z Padme i wydawało ci się, że jesteś jedynym Jedi, który złamał zasady – Obi-Wan dokończył cicho. – A twój „idealny Mistrz” za nic w świecie tego nie zrozumie.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Anakin posłał mentorowi ponure spojrzenie.

\- Przepraszam – Kenobi opuścił wzrok. – Rzeczywiście powinienem ci powiedzieć. Padme namawiała mnie, żebym to zrobił i…

\- Zaraz, zaraz… „Padme”?!

_Że CO, u licha?!_

Skywalker omal nie wywalił się na prostej drodze - już drugi raz tego dnia! Poczuł się tak, jakby zdzielono go czymś ciężkim w głowę.

\- Powiedziałeś jej? – wysapał, patrząc na Mistrz jak na zdrajcę. – Powiedziałeś Padme o swoich uczuciach do Qui-Gona? Powiedziałeś o tym _mojej żonie_ , ale nie MNIE?!

\- Niczego jej nie powiedziałem – Obi-Wan objął się ramionami w obronnym geście. – Sama to rozpracowała!

\- Jak mog…

Anakin, który szykował się już do kolejnego ryku, urwał w pół słowa. Gdy sens tego, co usłyszał, w pełni do tego dotarł, poczuł się jak kompletny idiota. No naprawdę… miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu. Albo jeszcze lepiej: wskoczyć do wanny wypełnionej piaskiem!

Znał swojego Mistrza kilkanaście lat, a mimo to nie zdołał poskładać wszystkich podpowiedzi, które rzucano mu pod nogi.

Natomiast Padme… Padme, która widywała Kenobiego tylko sporadycznie…!

Matko. Ale z niego kretyn. Naprawdę był skończonym idiotą!

\- Nie bądź dla siebie zbyt surowy, Anakinie – usłyszał łagodny głos Obi-Wana. – Padme była bystrą kobietą, a jej dojrzałość emocjonalna znacznie przekraczała… Przepraszam. Nawet nie zapytałem, czy rozmawianie o niej jest w porządku. Pewnie nadal jest ci ciężko i…

\- Nie, nie, w porządku – Anakin uniósł dłoń. – Nie martw się, już… Już jest okej.

Nie skłamał – było. Przez moment Skywalkera rzeczywiście zalała fala smutku, jednak nie z powodu zmarłej żony. Chodziło o sam fakt, że Obi-Wan miał w sobie dość taktu, by zapytać protegowanego o pozwolenie. Że w odpowiedniej chwili zatrzymał się, by upewnić się, czy rozmawianie o Padme na pewno jest okej. Podczas gdy Anakin nie miał absolutnie _żadnych_ oporów, by zadawać te wszystkie bezczelne pytania na temat Qui-Gona. Było mu za siebie tak cholernie wstyd!

A zaczęło mu być _podwójnie_ wstyd, gdy uświadomił sobie, że MIMO TEGO nie jest w stanie przestać. Nawet gdyby usłyszał, że Obi-Wan nie jest jeszcze gotowy, to Anakin nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, by zaczekali. Czuł się z tym jak potwór, ale po prostu nie był w stanie pójść dalej, nie uzupełniwszy tej karygodnej dziury w życiorysie Mistrza. Zwłaszcza po tym, gdy usłyszał, że jego żona coś na ten temat wiedziała.

\- Padme spytała mnie o Qui-Gona jakiś czas po tym, gdy Satine opuściła Coruscant – Obi-Wan wyjaśnił ponuro. – Przez moment sądziłem nawet, że Satine coś jej powiedziała, ale okazało się, że byłem w błędzie. Chodziło o to, że… Ech, nie będę się wdawał w szczegóły, ale Padme miała dobre oko do niuansów. Rzeczy, o których wspominała, byłyby trudne do wychwycenia nawet dla Jedi. Sposób, w jaki wypowiadałem imię Qui-Gona… Rozumiesz, tego typu niuanse.

Anakin zbladł, gdyż coś sobie przypomniał. W pamięci zabrzmiał mu łagodny głos zmarłej żony.

_Kiedy Obi-Wan wymawia twoje imię, to od razu czuć, że jesteś dla niego najważniejszą osobą w Galaktyce!_

Wyraźnie widział w pamięci moment, gdy to powiedziała. Jechali windą na wyższe piętro Senatu. Skywalker stał z plecami opartymi o szybę i narzekał na swojego Mistrza, a jego sekretna żona przypatrywała się temu z bardzo dziwnym uśmiechem.

Młodego mężczyznę uderzyła nagle dziwna myśl.

Czyżby… Czyżby Padme wiedziała, że Obi-Wan go kochał? I że ON kochał Obi-Wana?

Na pierwszy rzut wydawało się absurdalne, ale… W sumie…

Była taka jedna sytuacja, którą Anakin uznał za najdziwniejszą rozmowę w swoim życiu i którą zepchnął lekceważąco w odmęty pamięci. Zaczęło się niewinnie – Padme już któryś z kolei raz rzuciła żart, że Obi-Wan świetnie by się nadawał na żonę dla swojego dawnego Padawana. Słysząc to, rozwalony na kanapie Skywalker przewrócił oczami i zapytał:

„No to dlaczego oświadczyłem się tobie, a nie jemu?”

W odpowiedzi usłyszał rozbawione parsknięcie swojej żony i stwierdzenie:

„Och, Ani… Jemu _nie miałbyś odwagi_ się oświadczyć.”

A potem młoda pani Senator pokręciła głową i bardzo cicho dodała:

„On tobie zresztą też nie.”

Wtedy jej wnioski wydały się Anakinowi bezsensowne, ale teraz…

W głowie Skywalkera zaczęła się tworzyć teoria, która jednocześnie fascynowała go i przerażała. Czyżby Padme od początku wiedziała, że on i Obi-Wan byli bratnimi duszami? A jednocześnie dostrzegała niemal zerowe szanse dwóch Jedi na związanie się ze sobą i dlatego wzięła młodszego z nich dla siebie? Czasem mawiała, że jej mąż i jego Mistrz byli jak słońce i księżyc – jednostki, które mogłyby się zejść tylko w bardzo szczególnych warunkach, występujących raz na wiele lat. Czy to możliwe, że przewidziała coś, co w jej mniemaniu było prawie niemożliwe?

Czy dostrzegła to, czego Obi-Wan i Anakin sami nie mogli zobaczyć? Czyli to, że gdyby dostali tę wyjątkową sytuację, _jedną na milion_ , mogliby stworzyć coś naprawdę cudownego i wyjątkowego?

Skywalker zadrżał. Jego żona nie była Jedi i nie mogłaby objawić mu się jako Duch Mocy, ale mógłby przysiąc, że przez moment słyszał w myślach jej błogosławieństwo.

 _Chciałaby żebym poszedł dalej_ – uświadomił sobie. – _Chciałaby, żebym był z Obi-Wanem!_

I, choć mogło być to tylko jego pobożne życzenie, Anakin nabrał przekonania, że Qui-Gon _również_ by tego chciał!

\- … no i Padme stwierdziła, że gdybyś wiedział, może sam byłbyś ze mną bardziej szczery – jakby z oddali dobiegł głos Kenobiego.

Młodszy z mężczyzn zaczerwienił się ze wstydu. Za bardzo zagłębił się we własnych myślach i nie zauważył, że Obi-Wan od jakiegoś czasu coś do niego mówi.

\- Głupio mi teraz, że jej nie posłuchałem – Mistrz Jedi dokończył zrezygnowanym tonem. – Wynajdywałem sobie różne wymówki, by nic ci nie powiedzieć. Chociaż podejrzewałem, co dzieje się między tobą i Padme, powtarzałem sobie, że to jednak zupełnie inna sytuacja od mojej. W końcu ja i Qui-Gon nigdy nie wyszliśmy poza poziom planowania.

\- Planowania? – Skywalker powtórzył zdumionym szeptem. – Mieliście _plany_? Odnośnie… eee… was?

\- Tak, mieliśmy – Obi-Wan odparł, nie patrząc w jego stronę. – Ale po kolei. Spytałeś, jak to się zaczęło. I czy Qui-Gon miał jakieś opory w związku z tym, że mnie wychował.

Anakin niepewnie przytaknął.

\- Cóż… - Obi-Wan odezwał się po chwili. – Z początku na pewno jakieś miał, ale nie były to takie same opory, jakie ja miałem w związku z tobą. Zapewne nie wiesz… Bo niby skąd miałbyś to wiedzieć? Ale on nie zawsze był taki, jakim go zapamiętałeś. A jego relacja ze mną nie przebiegała w taki sam sposób jak moja z tobą. Gdy poznałeś Qui-Gona, był już dojrzałym i opanowanym mężczyzną, sypiącym mądrościami na prawo i lewo. Podczas gdy za młodu był bardziej…bardziej…

\- Jaki?

Na twarzy Kenobiego pojawił się cień rozmarzonego uśmiechu.

\- Dziki. Zbuntowany. A do tego _fatalnie_ zorganizowany! Był strasznym bałaganiarzem, zupełnie jak…

Czerwieniąc się, rudy mężczyzna niespodziewanie urwał.

\- Jak ja? – niewinnie się uśmiechając, zgadł Anakin.

\- Tak – z pewnym oporem przyznał jego Mistrz. – Jeśli chodzi o cechy przyprawiające mnie o ból głowy, ty i Qui-Gon niewątpliwie moglibyście podać sobie ręce. Kiedy go poznałem, był strasznie nieokiełznany. Wciąż szedł z Radą na noże i nie znosił kompromisów. W Świątyni miały nawet miejsce potajemne zakłady, czy wywalą go z Zakonu… a jeśli tak, to _kiedy._ To, co widziałeś, gdy rozważano twoją przyszłość jako Jedi… Bunt, który wtedy pokazał Qui-Gon to… Ech… Uwierz mi, że jak na niego to było _nic._

 _­_ \- Naprawdę? – Skywalker posłał mentorowi zdumione spojrzenie.

Obi-Wan skinął głową.

\- Zaczął się w miarę uspokajać dopiero wtedy, gdy wziął mnie na Padawana. Zrobił się dzięki temu bardziej odpowiedzialny, trochę jak ty przy Ahsoce. Ale te pierwsze lata…

Kenobi zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Momentów, gdy zachowywaliśmy się jak ojciec i syn, było naprawdę bardzo niewiele. Znacznie częściej czułem się jak jego gosposia. I asystentka.

\- I podręczny Kodeks Jedi? – Anakin porozumiewawczo mrugnął.

\- O, tak! Non stop musiałem go pilnować, by nadążał z raportami dla Rady, żeby pamiętał o spakowaniu czystych majtek na misję, prałem jego rzeczy, wiązałem mu włosy… a to był zaledwie początek nieprzyzwoicie długiej listy. Oczywiście to nie tak, że on niczego nie robił _dla mnie_ , bo i owszem, robił, choć musiałem trochę podrosnąć, by nauczyć się to doceniać. Ale, w każdym razie… Pomimo bycia jego Padawanem, bardzo często miałem wrażenie, że to JA opiekuję się NIM. Byłem nadętym smarkaczem, więc nie rozumiałem wielu rzeczy i zadzierałem nosa. Jako nastolatek nie dostrzegałem, jak wiele znaczy dla mnie jego towarzystwo. Nie widziałem tego, co teraz jest dla mnie oczywiste. Tego, że kiedy myślałem o swoim domu, tak naprawdę nie miałem na myśli Świątyni, lecz… jego.

Skywalker słuchał tego wszystkiego jak zaczarowany.

\- Który z was zakochał się jako pierwszy?

Po krótkiej chwili namysłu Kenobi odparł:

\- On.

A gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że kolejny raz zszokował protegowanego, posłał młodszemu mężczyźnie znaczące spojrzenie i łagodnie oznajmił:

\- Nie żartuję.

\- Okeeej – Anakin zaczął to sobie przetwarzać. – W sumie, gdy tak o tym pomyśleć, to ma sens. Wciąż walisz kazania na temat Kodeksu, ale tak poza tym, to jesteś cudowny. Ciężko się w tobie nie zakochać.

\- N-nie… - Obi-Wan odchrząknął. Jego policzki były koloru dojrzałych truskawek. – To w Qui-Gonie ciężko się nie… eghm. Zresztą, nie o to chodzi! Qui-Gon był ode mnie starszy, a przez to dojrzalszy, bardziej spostrzegawczy i bardziej świadomy swoich uczuć. Co jednak nie znaczy, że od razu przyznał, sam przed sobą, że zaczyna się we mnie zakochiwać. W końcu byłem jego Padawanem. Niełatwo jest dojść do ładu z uczuciami wobec własnego ucznia. Wiem to z autopsji.

Pokręcił głową, po czym mówił dalej:

\- Nawet kiedy już wkroczyłem w dorosłość, musiało minąć trochę czasu, zanim Qui-Gon pozwolił sobie myśleć, że to, co do mnie czuje, to już nie jest zwykła opiekuńczość nauczyciela wobec ucznia, ale coś bardziej głębszego.

\- Co sprawiło, że się przełamał?

\- To bardzo proste, Anakinie: Był zazdrosny o Satine.

Skywalker przeżył kolejny szok – od początku tej rozmowy zdarzało mu się to praktycznie co chwilę.

\- Qui-Gon – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. – Zazdrosny.

\- Nie otwarcie, oczywiście – westchnął Kenobi. – Zresztą, nie tylko on. Satine też wyczuła, że jest mną zainteresowany. Choć żadne z nich nie powiedziało mi tego wprost.

\- Więc jak się dowiedziałeś?

\- Z powodu Tarczy. Jak już zapewne zauważyłeś, ukrywanie przed Mistrzem zainteresowania drugą osobą to kwestia dość… eee… problematyczna.

\- Delikatnie mówiąc – Anakin nieznacznie się uśmiechnął.

Ciężko fantazjować o _kimkolwiek,_ gdy nie było się jedyną osobą mającą dostęp do własnych myśli.

\- Kiedy byliśmy na Mandalore, postawiłem między sobą i Qui-Gonem dość solidną Tarczę – wyznał Obi-Wan. – Nie chciałem, by wiedział, że… eee…

\- Że regularnie i ochoczo zwalasz sobie, myśląc o Satine?

\- NIE musiałeś mówić tego w tak dosadny sposób!

\- Ale tak było, prawda?

Kenobi jeszcze przez chwilę przeszywał wzrokiem dawnego Padawana, aż wreszcie postanowił odpuścić.

\- Qui-Gon nie zapytał mnie, czemu nagle zacząłem się przed nim zasłaniać – stwierdził, definitywnie ucinając temat „masturbowania się do Księżnej Mandalore”. – Nigdy też nie wziął mnie na stronę i nie zapytał wprost, czy czuje coś do Satine. Ale wiedział, że coś było na rzeczy. Tylko raz poruszył ze mną ten temat. Tuż przed wylotem na Coruscant spojrzał mi w oczy i powiedział, że gdybym chciał odejść z Zakonu, to powinienem to zrobić tylko w przypadku, gdy Satine sama mnie o to poprosi. Nieco kąśliwie stwierdził, że skoro ta kobieta zamierza zepchnąć mnie z drogi Jedi i zrobić ze mnie swojego utrzymanka, to niech przynajmniej ma dość odwagi, by wziąć za to pełną odpowiedzialność.

Anakin wydał przeciągły syk bólu. W chwilach takich jak ta naprawdę cieszył się, że Obi-Wan nigdy nie odbył z nim podobnej rozmowy na temat Padme.

\- Mocne słowa – skomentował.

\- I dość głośne, by siedząca w drugim pokoju Satine wszystko usłyszała.

 _Niezła robota, Qui-Gon!_ – wewnętrzny głos Skywalkera wyraził słowa aprobaty dla zmarłego.

\- Jak to przyjąłeś?

\- To chyba jasne – Obi-Wan nieznacznie się skrzywił. – Fatalnie! Byłem wtedy w dużym stresie. Rzeczywiście nosiłem się z zamiarem opuszczenia Zakonu, ale nie miałem pojęcia, jak powiedzieć o tym Qui-Gonowi, więc od kilku dni chodziłem jak na szpilkach. W sumie sam nie wiedziałem, czemu nie mogę mu zaanonsować, że chcę odejść. Zawsze coś mnie powstrzymywało. A kiedy mój Mistrz powiedział to, co powiedział, czułem w sobie wściekłość, frustrację… ale też swojego rodzaju ulgę. Dlatego że on poruszył ten temat jako pierwszy. Ale też dlatego że w pewien sposób rozwiązał mój wewnętrzny dylemat. Wcześniej walczyłem sam ze sobą, ale kiedy usłyszałem stwierdzenie Qui-Gona, pomyślałem sobie: no dobrze, koniec z zastanawianiem się! Jeśli Satine mnie o to poprosi, odejdę, a jeśli nie poprosi, to nie odejdę.

\- Tak po prostu?

\- Przypominam ci, że miałem dziewiętnaście lat. Byłem smarkatym kretynem.

 _Coś w tym jest_ – Anakin pomyślał z rezygnacją. – _Ja w tym wieku wziąłem potajemny ślub, więc chyba nie powinienem się odzywać._

\- Po wysłuchaniu tego, co mój Mistrz miał do powiedzenia, spojrzałem na drzwi prowadzące do pokoju, w którym była Satine – patrząc przed siebie, Obi-Wan kontynuował opowieść. – Teraz, gdy ci o tym mówię, brzmi to strasznie głupio, nawet dla mnie, ale… Czekałem, aż ona wyjdzie i zaanonsuje, że wcale nie będę jej utrzymankiem. Chciałem, by głośno i wyraźnie oznajmiła, że bierze mnie takiego, jakim jestem, ze wszystkimi moimi wadami i zaletami, że będziemy razem bardzo szczęśliwi, że jako mądry i utalentowany człowiek z pewnością znajdę sobie wartościowe zajęcie, a Qui-Gon i Zakon mogą się wypchać. Gapiłem się na tamte drzwi jak naiwniak. Byłem przekonany, że ona z nich wyjdzie i to właśnie powie.

\- Ale tego nie zrobiła?

Kenobi ponuro pokręcił głową.

– Z początku miałem do niej ogromny żal, ale bardzo szybko odepchnąłem te uczucia i zamiast tego zacząłem wściekać się na Qui-Gona. Mówiłem sobie, że to wszystko jego wina. Bo powiedział, co powiedział, i to tak… niedyskretnie. Pewnie już sam zdążyłeś się przekonać, że o wiele prościej wściekać się na swojego Mistrza niż na kobietę, której się pragnie.

\- Taaaak – nawet nie starając się ukryć wstydu, Anakin rozmasował kark.

\- Teraz już wiesz, że ja również zaliczyłem ten etap – Obi-Wan posłał mu smutny uśmiech. – Mistrzowie wydają nam się upartymi starymi prykami, którym chodzi tylko o to, by prawić nam kazania. Wyżywanie się na nich przychodzi nam bardzo łatwo. Wręcz… automatycznie.

Gorycz w głosie Kenobiego nie była wymierzona w dawnego Padawana. Rudy mężczyzna mówił o przewinach, których sam się dopuścił. Wobec _własnego_ Mistrza.

Ciekawe, czy wiedział, jak wielką sprawił tym Anakinowi ulgę?

\- Gdybym wcześniej usłyszał, że w taki sposób odnosiłeś się do Qui-Gona, byłoby mi dużo łatwiej – Skywalker chciał rzucić tę uwagę neutralnym tonem, bez cienia bólu, ale niezbyt mu to wyszło. – Nie miałbym poczucia, że jestem jedynym Padawanem, który jeździł po swoim Mistrzu, gdy tylko miał jakiś problem. Zupełnie nie umiem sobie wyobrazić ciebie jako kogoś wyżywającego się na innych. Nie przypominam sobie, byś kiedykolwiek tak się zachowywał. Nawet, gdy byłeś bardzo młody i dopiero co wziąłeś mnie na ucznia.

\- Musiałem szybko dorosnąć, Anakinie – Obi-Wan spojrzał w dół z takim wyrazem, jakby wpatrywał się w trupa swojej młodości. – Nie mówię tego po to, by cokolwiek ci wypominać, ale… Sam wiesz. Ty nie byłeś _łatwym_ dzieckiem. Dopiero co wyrwano cię mamie, nie miałeś pojęcia o życiu Jedi i za wszelką cenę chciałeś udowodnić Radzie, że się nadajesz. Gdyby dziecko takie jak ty byłoby wychowywane przez _inne dziecko_ , to byłaby jakaś masakra. Potrzebowałeś dorosłego faceta. NIE grymaszącego młodzieńca, którym byłem, gdy Qui-Gon nadal żył.

\- Podczas inwazji na Naboo nie byłeś grymaszącym młodzieńcem – Anakin stwierdził, marszcząc brwi.

Kącik ust Kenobiego nieznacznie uniósł się do góry.

\- A myślisz, że czym było moje zachowanie tuż po tym, gdy Qui-Gon zaanonsował, że przyjmuje cię jako Padawana?

\- Zupełnie usprawiedliwioną reakcją na nieczułe zachowanie Mistrza, który jednocześnie był twoim ukochanym?

\- To było zwykłe _grymaszenie_ , Anakin! Qui-Gon nie był moją własnością i mógł sobie wziąć na ucznia, kogo tylko…

\- Przestań pieprzyć!

Fakt, że Obi-Wan sprowadził swój gniew na Mistrza do poziomu zwykłego „grymaszenia”, wydał się Skywalkerowi zarówno uroczy jak i smutny. Na Moc… Czemu ten uparciuch wciąż odmawiał sobie ludzkich uczuć?

\- Był twoim facetem i nie pytając cię o zdanie, przygarnął dziecko – z nutą żartobliwości stwierdził Anakin. – Miałeś prawo mieć do niego pretensje. Z dziewięcioletnim mną plączącym wam się pod nogami, nie moglibyście bzykać się, gdzie popadło – lekko szturchnął Kenobiego łokciem.

Rudy mężczyznę karcąco uniósł brew, ale po błysku w oczach można było poznać, że częściowo zaraził się wesołością protegowanego.

\- Nie wygaduj bzdur, Anakin! Po pierwsze, Qui-Gon nigdy oficjalnie nie został moim facetem. A po drugie, kwestia bzykania się, gdzie popadło, wcale nie była głównym problemem.

\- I nigdy nie korciło cię, by powiedzieć małemu mnie: „won mi stąd, smarkaczu, bo stoisz na drodze upojnego życia, które mógłbym wieść u boku mojego Mistrza”? – Skywalker wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Choć trudno w to uwierzyć: NIE, nigdy nie korciło mnie, by coś takiego ci powiedzieć – Obi-Wan zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Nawet we własnych myślach.

\- Ale planowałeś kiedyś powiedzieć mi o swoich uczuciach do Qui-Gona? Znaczy… mówiłeś, że Padme cię do tego namawiała, ale tak sam z siebie… Chciałeś pewnego dnia to zrobić? Prawda?

Wygłupy należały już do przeszłości. Anakin przeszywał Mistrza stalowym wzrokiem.

\- Kiedy byłeś dzieckiem, to zupełnie nie wchodziło w grę – Obi-Wan odparł ponuro. – Bałem się, że gdy usłyszysz, co Qui-Gon… co JA z Qui-Gonem wspólnie planowaliśmy, zaczniesz podchodzić do Kodeksu z jeszcze większym lekceważeniem. Pomyślałem sobie, że muszę dać ci przykład. Doszedłem do wniosku… cóż… teraz wiem, że był to durny wniosek… ale uznałem, że jeśli będziesz miał Mistrza, który nigdy się nie potyka, to jakoś zrównoważy twoje ciągoty do łamania zasad.

\- Pogratulować sukcesu! – Sięganie po sarkazm w takiej chwili może nie było właściwym posunięciem, jednak Skywalker nie umiał się powstrzymać. – Tak _genialną_ obrałeś strategię, że zupełnie odechciało mi się niesubordynacji. Nooo, co prawda pozwoliłem sobie na jeden potajemny ślubik, ale kto by się przejmował takim nieistotnym szczegółem!

\- Właśnie _dlatego_ stwierdziłem, że mój wniosek był durny! – Kenobi syknął, posyłając dawnemu Padawanowi zbolałe spojrzenie.

\- Przepraszam. Ja… nie chciałem, by to zabrzmiało tak, jakbym miał do ciebie pretensje.

Skłamałby twierdząc, że zupełnie nie ma żalu do Mistrza o tak długie trzymanie sprawy w sekrecie. Ale widział też, jak bardzo sam Obi-Wan przeżywa swoją decyzję – wypominanie mu jej byłoby jak kopanie leżącego.

Rudy mężczyzna dał sobie moment, by ochłonąć, po czym mówił dalej.

\- Teraz wiem, że ukrywanie przed tobą czegoś tak ważnego było błędem. Może gdybyś wiedział, że przechodziliśmy przez coś podobnego, potraktowałbyś moje słowa jako rady od serca, a _nie_ jak nudne do bólu kazania.

 _I być może wstrzymałbym się z decyzją wzięcia ślubu z Padme_ – Anakin uzupełnił w myślach.

Nie był pewien, czy żałuje samego związku, ale im częściej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej zyskał pewność, że zawarcie małżeństwa mogło nie być najlepszą decyzją.

\- Miałem parę momentów, gdy byłem bliski przełamania się i chciałem o wszystkim ci powiedzieć – powiedział Obi-Wan. – Ale zawsze wynajdywałem sobie jakieś wymówki. Powtarzałem sobie, że skoro nie chciałeś znać szczegółów moich relacji z Satine, to może w ogóle nie jesteś zainteresowany moim życiem uczuciowym.

\- Żartujesz sobie? – Anakin cicho jęknął. – Nie chciałem znać szczegółów twojej relacji z Satine, ponieważ…

\- Ponieważ, jak już _ustaliliśmy,_ niezbyt lubiłeś Księżną – Kenobi pokręcił głową. – Zresztą, nie byłeś jedyny. Qui-Gon też nie miał o niej dobrego zdania.

Szkoda, że Skywalker nie wiedział o tym wcześniej – to by mu oszczędziło wyrzutów sumienia, z którymi borykał się przez parę ładnych lat. Gdy wcześniej myślał o swoim braku sympatii do Satine, czuł się równie niezręcznie jak podczas krytykowania słodkiego białego puchatego szczeniaczka, którym wszyscy wokół się zachwycali. No ALE, skoro Qui-Gon również nie przepadał za tą kobietą…

Nikt nie miał tak dobrego nosa do ludzi, co Qui-Gon Jinn. Prawda? 

\- Nie, Anakin, zapewniam cię, że wcale tak nie było – Obi-Wan kąśliwie przypomniał protegowanemu, że ma dostęp do części jego myśli. – Gdy chodziło o ocenianie innych, Qui-Gon potrafił być zarówno spostrzegawczym jak i kompletnie naiwnym sędzią. W większości przypadków intuicja go nie zawodziła, ale czasem jego nadmierna ufność pakowała nas w straszne tarapaty. Choć, nie powiem… Koniec końców, zawsze udawało nam się wybrnąć z kłopotów.

\- Podobnie jak i nam – łagodnie się uśmiechając, skomentował Anakin. – Ale nie skończyłeś opowieści. Powiedziałeś, że byliście na Mandalore i odgrodziłeś się od swojego Mistrza Tarczą.

\- Owszem – Kenobi nieznacznie się krzywił. – Zasłaniałem się przed Qui-Gonem jeszcze przez dobry miesiąc od powrotu na Coruscant. A kiedy wreszcie postanowiłem otworzyć umysł, czekała mnie niemiła niespodzianka. Mój Mistrz postawił między nami swoją własną Tarczę i za nic nie potrafiłem zrozumieć dlaczego. JA nie chciałem mu pokazać moich myśli za względu na Satine, to było dla nas obu jasne, ale on przecież nie miał powodów, by się przede mną zasłaniać. A przynajmniej tak mi się z początku wydawało…

Obi-Wan zrobił krótką pauzę, a jego usta ułożyły się w rozmarzony uśmiech.

\- Qui-Gon nie był taki jak ja. Nie był typem, który wciąż ukrywałby uczucia i wpuszczał innych do swojej głowy tylko od wielkiego święta. W większości przypadków nie wstydził się swoich myśli. Cóż… i tak prawie zawsze wypowiadał je na głos, więc po co miałby je ukrywać? Był dość zuchwały, by otwarcie mówić o rzeczach, które inni zachowaliby dla siebie. Ty i on jesteście pod tym względem podobni.

Pozwolił sobie na szybki rzut okiem na protegowanego, po czym pokręcił głową i mówił dalej.

\- No więc… kiedy się ode mnie odgrodził, to był lekki szok. Z początku myślałem, że nadal jest zły o to, co wydarzyło się na Mandalore. No wiesz, w końcu rozważałem odejście z Zakonu, odejście od _niego._ Nawet ja miałem do siebie o to żal, więc co dopiero musiał przeżywać mój Mistrz. Dotychczas traktowałem jego i Zakon jako najważniejsze elementy mojego życia, a tu nagle pojawiła się kobieta i przez krótki moment byłem gotów rzucić to wszystko w diabły. Sądziłem, że po prostu się o to boczy i po pewnym czasie mu przejdzie. Ale mijał czas, a on wciąż coś przede mną ukrywał. Nie wiedziałem, co to jest, ale byłem pewny, że nie chodzi już o same zdarzenia na Mandalore. Qui-Gon wcale nie zachowywał się wobec mnie chłodno. Traktował mnie tak samo jak wcześniej. No, może trochę bardziej o mnie dbał, częściej kładł mi głowę na kolanach, gdy był zmęczony i przestał protestować, gdy proponowałem, że zwiążę mu włosy za niego. Aż wreszcie…

Obi-Wan kpiąco się uśmiechnął.

\- Któregoś dnia Quinlan rzucił teorią, że w sumie jestem już pełnoletni, więc może mój Mistrz patrzy na mnie jak na mężczyznę i zaczął coś do mnie czuć. Oczywiście zbyłem go prychnięciem, bo… eee…

\- Bo to Quinlan? – podsunął Anakin.

\- Taaa – dociskając palce do czoła, Kenobi pokręcił głową. – No wiesz, mowa o tym samym osobniku, który opowiada Adeptom o gorącym romansie Mistrza Yody i Mistrza Windu. Kogoś o tak wybujałej wyobraźni ciężko traktować poważnie.

\- Mimo to?

\- _Mimo to_ , teoria o Qui-Gonie pożądającym mnie w kontekście romantycznym była już w mojej głowie. I choć w nią nie wierzyłem, to skłaniała mnie do dość… ech… niestosownych rozmyślań.

\- „Niestosownych” w znaczeniu „zboczonych” czy „zabronionych przez Kodeks”? – dopytywał Anakin.

\- Jednych i drugich – Obi-Wan powiedział z takim niesmakiem, jakby przyznawał się do masturbacji w sali pełnej senatorów. - Padawani w ogóle nie powinni myśleć o romansowaniu z własnymi Mistrzami. Nawet jeśli miałyby to być rozważania czysto hipotetycznie. A ja z każdym miesiącem coraz bardziej się zapędzałem. Zacząłem od zadania samemu sobie zupełnie niewinnych pytań. Na przykład, co bym zrobił, gdyby Qui-Gon rzeczywiście mnie pragnął. Albo, gdyby złożył mi propozycję. Stwierdziłem wówczas, że oczywiście bym mu odmówił, ale też czułbym się mile połechtany. Myśl, że mój Mistrz mógłby mnie pragnąć, wydawała się dziwnie… przyjemna. Jak na to nie patrzeć, byłem jeszcze smarkaczem. Dorosły czy nie, w moim własnym mniemaniu nie miałem zbyt wiele do zaoferowania dojrzałemu mężczyźnie, który zwiedził już spory kawał Galaktyki i niejedno w życiu widział. Nie uważałem się za jakoś szczególnie atrakcyjnego. Ani pod względem fizycznym, ani jakimkolwiek innym.

\- Ale mam nadzieję, że to definitywny czas przeszły? – Anakin spytał, unosząc brew. – To tylko durnowate wnioski młodszego ciebie, prawda? Nie zastąpiłeś ich jakimiś idiotycznymi przekonaniami, że jako stary pryk nie masz nic do zaoferowania młodszemu facetowi i mógłbyś zostać uznany za atrakcyjnego tylko w jednej ze swoich fantazji?

\- Czy naprawdę musimy teraz wchodzić na ten temat? Chciałeś, bym ci opowiedział, jak…

\- Gdy uwolniłem cię od Getto, powiedziałeś, że „ludzie, który uważali cię za atrakcyjnego już nie żyją!” Tak, poprosiłem o historię twoją i Qui-Gona. Ale nie chcę, byś opowiadał o tym tak, jakby tylko on i cholerna pacyfistka z Mandalore widzieli w tobie pięknego mężczyznę.

\- Publicznie nazwałeś mnie „rudą nimfą”, czym skutecznie wybiłeś mi z głowy zaniżanie własnej wartości – Obi-Wan wycedził, posyłając protegowanemu karcące spojrzenie. – Wolałbym nie prowokować cię do gadania _jeszcze większych_ głupot, więc możesz być spokojny. Tak, DOTARŁO DO MNIE, że uważasz mnie za atrakcyjnego. Zadowolony?

_I to jak!_

\- Dobrze, że to sprostowaliśmy – pocierając podbródek, Anakin pokiwał głową. – A teraz… Mówiłeś o Qui-Gonie?

Obi-Wan jakiś czas szedł przed siebie, łypiąc na dawnego Padawana z miną „noż cholera jasna, ja coś mówię, a ten mi przerywa”. W końcu jednak wydał zmęczone westchnienie i wznowił opowieść:

\- Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy rozważania pod tytułem „co by było, gdyby Qui-Gon mnie pociągał” zostały zastąpione pytaniami: „Ale czy ja pragnę jego?” To nie stało się nagle. Przebiegało… stopniowo. Najpierw mówiłem sobie, że „zupełnie nie pociągają mnie mężczyźni, ale jeśli już któryś miałby mi się podobać, to Mistrz Qui-Gon, bo jego to przynajmniej znam, w dodatku jest wysoki, przystojny, dobrze zbudowany…”

\- I ma dużego…

\- ANAKIN!

\- Dobrze, już dobrze! _Przepraszam!_

\- Przyrzekam ci, że jak jeszcze raz powiesz o… _części ciała_ Qui-Gona – Twarz Obi-Wana przybrała możliwie najintensywniejszy odcień czerwieni – to zadzwonię po R4, zmyję się stąd i nawet nie zabiorę cię ze sobą!

\- Dobra, dobra – Anakin przewrócił oczami. Wiedział, że to jedna wielka ściema, bo jego Mistrz _na pewno_ by go tutaj nie zostawił. – Mniejsza o to, mów dalej. Na czym stanęło? Że Qui-Gon był wysoki, przystojny i _niemal_ tak pociągający jak ja?

\- Twoje ego mnie przeraża – Kenobi cicho prychnął. – Mam dość wdawania się w szczegóły, więc powiem krótko: zacząłem coś do niego czuć. Potem się w nim zakochałem. A gdy Dooku odszedł z Zakonu i po Świątyni krążyły plotki, że Qui-Gon rozważa pójście w jego ślady, przełamałem się i wyznałem mu miłość.

\- Wyznałeś mu…! – Skywalker zaczął krzyczeć, ale kiedy ujrzał wkurzoną minę mentora, urwał w pół zdania. – Wybacz, miałem ci już nie przerywać. Po prostu… no wiesz, to jednak _ty._ Nie sądziłem, że byłbyś zdolny do czegoś takiego! 

\- Bo nie miałbym odwagi? – Rudy mężczyzna spojrzał na dawnego Padawana z lekkim wyrzutem. – Być może zapomniałeś, ale _tobie_ również powiedziałem o moich uczuciach.

\- Mnie…

Z początku Anakin nie załapał, o który moment chodzi, jednak bardzo szybko odnalazł właściwie wspomnienie.

_„Osób, które mnie kochały, już nie ma na tym świecie.”_

_„Ja cię kocham, Anakinie”._

\- T-to… N-nie sprecyzowałeś, o jaką miłość ci chodzi! – Skywalker jęknął odruchowo. Policzki mu płonęły. – W rozmowie między tobą i mną równie dobrze mogło chodzić o miłość braterską. Z-zresztą, nie to miałem na myśli. Nie chciałem powiedzieć, że jesteś tchórzem, albo coś. Chodziło mi tylko o to, że… no wiesz, gdy powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz, to raczej nie było takie same wyznanie jak to do Qui-Gona.

\- To prawda – wzdychając, zgodził się Obi-Wan. – Nie było.

\- No i sytuacja była zupełnie inna. Mnie powiedziałeś, bo odbijała mi szajba. W dodatku czułem się porzucony i niekochany. Chciałeś, bym wiedział, że jestem kochany. Natomiast Qui-Gonowi wyznałeś miłość, bo na coś liczyłeś, prawda?

\- Właściwie to nie. Tak naprawdę nie liczyłem na wzajemność.

Skywalker posłał mentorowi zdumione spojrzenie.

\- Nie?

Kenobi uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Byłem trzeźwo myślącym dwudziestokilkulatkiem, Anakinie. Skalkulowałem swoje szanse i doszedłem do wniosku, że są bliskie zeru. Qui-Gon był atrakcyjnym i dojrzałym mężczyzną, starszym ode mnie o dwie dekady. Nie oczekiwałem, że po moim wyznaniu weźmie mnie w ramiona.

\- Więc czemu w ogóle mu powiedziałeś?

Czyż wyznania miłosne nie służyły temu, by z kimś się związać? Anakin przypomniał sobie swoje własne do Padme, na Naboo. Gdyby nie wierzył, że ma u pięknej Pani Senator jakieś szanse, _w życiu_ nie powiedziałby jej o swoich uczuciach. Czemu ktoś miałby wyznawać miłość, jeśli nawet nie liczył na wzajemność?

\- Miałem nadzieję, że to go w jakiś sposób przekona do pozostania Jedi – Obi-Wan wyjaśnił cicho. – Widziałem, jak bardzo kochał Zakon i nie chciałem, by odszedł pod wpływem impulsu. Choć wszyscy jesteśmy rodziną, czasem czujemy się odrzuceni przez innych Jedi. Mamy wrażenie, że nie wspierają nas tak bardzo, jak powinni. Ponoć właśnie tak czuł się Dooku. A także…

Rudy mężczyzna w porę ugryzł się w język, jednak jego protegowany bez problemu domyślił się ciągu dalszego.

 _Ahsoka_ – pomyślał z bólem.

\- Chciałem, by wiedział, że jest w Zakonie ktoś, kto bardzo go kocha – Kenobi wyrzucił z siebie, zapewne po to, by odwrócić uwagę ucznia od bolesnych wspomnień.

Mimo to Anakin wciąż odczuwał ból – choć już nie z powodu straconej Padawanki. Bolało go to, co dopiero teraz sobie uświadomił:

Jego miłość do Padme nigdy nie była bezinteresowna.

Owszem, kochał swoją żonę – nie zamierzał temu zaprzeczać – ale wyznał jej miłość, ponieważ miał wobec niej oczekiwania. Chciał, by dała mu trochę ciepła, od którego odzwyczaił się przez lata w Zakonie. Owszem, czuł się kochany przez swojego Mistrza oraz innych Jedi, ale pragnął czegoś namacalnego, bardziej bezpośredniego. Chciał mieć osobę, którą mógłby nazwać „swoją”.

 _„Dręczysz mnie”_ – tak do niej powiedział.

Teraz, gdy to sobie przypominał, było mu za siebie wstyd.

\- Właściwie to moje wyznanie wyszło trochę niechcący – głos Obi-Wana wyrwał go z rozmyślań. – Nie zaplanowałem go. Wszystko zaczęło się od pytań o Dooku. Próbowałem wybadać, co Qui-Gon myśli o odejściu swojego Mistrza z Zakonu. I czy sam coś podobnego rozważa. Jednak mój Mistrz był strasznie rozdrażniony i nie miał ochoty o tym rozmawiać. W pewnym momencie stwierdził, że mówienie mi o uczuciach Dooku nie ma sensu, bo ktoś taki jak ja, ślepo oddany Kodeksowi, i tak tego nie zrozumie. Nie powiedział tego w złośliwy sposób. Nie chciał mi dogryźć, ani nic. On tylko starał się jak najszybciej uciąć temat. Mimo to…

\- Poczułeś, że musisz wyprowadzić go z błędu? – Anakin nieznacznie się uśmiechnął.

Kąciki ust Kenobiego lekko drgnęły.

\- To nawet nie była decyzja. Bardziej odruch. Chciałem mu pokazać, że jest coś, na czym zależy mi bardziej niż na Kodeksie. Oczywiście nie powiedziałem mu niczego wprost, tak jak tobie. Jak na to nie patrzeć, wciąż byliśmy Mistrzem i Padawanem. Nie chciałem stawiać żadnego z nas w niezręcznej sytuacji, więc wyznałem mu miłość „okrężną drogą”.

\- „Okrężną drogą” – Skywalker powtórzył cicho chichocząc. – W sensie „znajomy znajomego ma pewnego kumpla, który totalnie leci na…”

\- Nie AŻ TAK okrężną! – Obi-Wan syknął gniewnie, a gdy nieznacznie się uspokoił, dokończył: - Od początku dałem mu do zrozumienia, że chodzi o _moje_ uczucia. Tyle że zamiast powiedzieć wprost, opisałem osobę, którą kocham. Że jest ode mnie sporo starsza, że jest mężczyzną, że to ktoś niesamowity i że nie liczę od tej osoby na _cokolwiek_ , bo nie jestem głupi. Nie wymieniłem imienia, ale podałem wystarczająco dużo szczegółów, by nie było żadnych wątpliwości, _kogo_ mam na myśli.

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć – stwierdził Anakin. – Trzeba mieć jaja, by powiedzieć coś takiego własnemu Mistrzowi. Nawet „okrężną drogą”.

\- O dziwo, nie czułem strachu.

Kenobi wbił wzrok w niebo. Gwiazdy zostały przesłonięte przez burzowe chmury, ale atmosfera wcale nie stała się przez to nieprzyjemna. W powietrzu unosiła się woń, którą Anakin lubił nazywać „zapachem deszczu” – kompletne przeciwieństwo żaru, który wdychało się na Tatooine.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że zaraz zacznie padać, jednak żaden z dwóch Jedi nie rzucił sugestii o szukaniu schronienia. Opowieść była zbyt wciągająca.

\- Chociaż robiłem coś sprzecznego z Kodeksem, byłem dziwnie spokojny – rozmarzonym tonem mówił Obi-Wan. – Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć, ale wszystkie instynkty w moim ciele mówiły mi, że robię to, co trzeba. Wiedziałem, że mogę zostać… i prawdopodobnie _zostanę_ stanowczo odrzucony, ale się nie bałem. Pogodziłem się z tym, że nie mam u Qui-Gona szans, więc mówiłem mu o swoich uczuciach bez żadnych oporów. Pierwszy raz w życiu tak się przed kimś odsłoniłem. Wydawało mi się, że doskonale wiem, co się stanie… Widziałem to w wyobraźni. Byłem pewien, że Qui-Gon taktownie da mi do zrozumienia, bym zapomniał o „tej osobie”, ja przyznam mu rację i wszystko wróci do normy. Ale… Stało się coś nieoczekiwanego.

Wspomnienia zdawały się w jakimś stopniu wpłynąć na obecny nastrój Kenobiego. Patrząc teraz na twarz rozmówcy, Anakin mógłby się założyć, że właśnie TAK Obi-Wan wyglądał _tamtego dnia_ , jako zakochany młodzieniec. Że oczy błyszczały mu w ten charakterystyczny sposób, jakby chciały zadać pytanie:

„Czy to na pewno nie sen?”

\- Powiedział, że czuje to samo – Starszy z Jedi oznajmił takim tonem, jakby wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał wiele lat temu. – Wyraźnie podkreślił, że dopóki jesteśmy Mistrzem i Padawanem, nie ma prawa do niczego między nami dojść, ale jeśli… eghm. Jeśli z powodzeniem zdam Próby, a moje uczucia się nie zmienią, to on mnie przyjmie z otwartymi ramionami. Dokładnie tak mi powiedział.

\- A potem się pocałowaliście? – Anakin spytał z błyszczącymi z ekscytacji oczami.

\- Co? Nie! Wpadłem w panikę.

Skywalker nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawionego prychnięcia.

\- W panikę wpadłeś? Nie bałeś się, gdy wyznawałeś mu miłość, ale gdy on zrewanżował się tym samym, zacząłeś trząść portkami ze strachu? Czym tu się stresować? Przeraziłeś się, że wyrucha cię tam gdzie stałeś, czy jak?

\- ZUPEŁNIE NIE O TO CHODZIŁO! – odparował czerwony od stóp do głów Obi-Wan. – Qui-Gon nigdy by… Póki byłem jego Padawanem, on by nie… Zresztą, nieważne! Rozumiem, że ty i ja myślimy zupełnie innymi kategoriami, ale spróbuj choć trochę postawić się w mojej sytuacji. To, że wyznałem Qui-Gonowi miłość, nie znaczy, że przestałem przejmować się Kodeksem. Wcześniej wydawało mi się, że nie mam, o co się martwić, bo mój Mistrz i tak mnie odrzuci. Ale kiedy zrozumiałem, że jednak odwzajemnia moje uczucia i proponuje mi bycie razem, w głowie zapaliły mi się chyba wszystkie ostrzegawcze lampki.

\- A biedny Qui-Gon musiał to ogarniać – westchnął Anakin. – Z ciekawości: jak poradził sobie z tym twoim „Stanem Alarmowym”? Co takiego powiedział, że namówił cię, byś spuścił Kodeks w kiblu?

 _Muszę wiedzieć, żebym miał jakąś wskazówkę na przyszłość!_ – pomyślał ochoczo. 

Kenobi najwyraźniej to wyczuł, bo zaczął podejrzliwie się w niego wpatrywać. Przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zamierzał odmówić udzielenia odpowiedzi, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się dokończyć opowieść:

\- Nie namawiał mnie do spuszczania Kodeksu w kiblu – mruknął, posyłając protegowanemu karcące spojrzenie. – On tylko chciał, byśmy wspólnie zastanowili się nad niektórymi podpunktami. Wyznawał pogląd, że „reguły nie mają zastosowania w każdej sytuacji i nie zawsze nadążają za zmieniającymi się czasami”. Natomiast Jedi powinni przede wszystkim słuchać Mocy, bo tylko ona jest wolna od ludzkich słabości.

\- Muszę zacząć to sobie zapisywać – zdecydował Anakin.

Obi-Wan puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu. 

\- To nie tak, że Qui-Gon zupełnie nie szanował Kodeksu i uważał go za irytujący zbiór zasad stojących na drodze do spełniania jego zachcianek. Gdyby było inaczej, Rada nigdy nie przyznała mu tytułu Mistrza. Może ci się to wydać szokujące, ale choć regularnie dawali mu reprymendy za lekceważenie zasad, tak naprawdę bardzo go szanowali. I, wbrew wielu świątynnym plotkom, nigdy nie mieli zamiaru wyrzucać go z Zakonu. Qui-Gon nie łamał zasad w taki sam sposób, jak inni je łamali. Nie buntował się przeciw Kodeksowi, by ułatwić sobie życie. I, jak _sam mi powiedział_ tamtego dnia, nigdy nie miał zamiaru iść w ślady swojego Mistrza. Dooku zbuntował się przeciwko Kodeksowi, by osiągnąć prywatne korzyści… a to _nie_ był bunt przeciwko Kodeksowi, z którym Qui-Gon się utożsamiał.

Skywalker pomyślał o swoim małżeństwie z Padme. Ciężko nazwać tę konkretną decyzję czymś innym niż „osiąganiem prywatnych korzyści”. Młody mężczyzna nieznacznie spochmurniał. Może jednak nie był aż tak podobny do Qui-Gona, jak mu się z początku wydawało?

\- Za każdym razem, gdy mój Mistrz łamał jakąś regułę, twierdził, że robi to tylko po to, by przestrzegać innej – Obi-Wan mówił dalej. – Przykładowo: gdy używał swoich Mocy, by oszukiwać w kości, nigdy nie robił tego po to, by samemu się wzbogacić. Zawsze chodziło o pomoc dla jakiejś istoty. Nie chodziło o buntowanie się dla samego buntu. Czasem łamał Kodeks, ale zawsze twardo trzymał się fundamentalnych zasad Jedi. Takich jak współczucie, potrzeba niesienia pomocy bezbronnym, stawianie innych ponad sobą. Bezinteresowna miłość… 

\- A jak uargumentował to, że powinniście być razem? Miłość do drugiej osoby na ogół nie bywa bezinteresowna.

\- Ale może być, jeśli nie traktujemy kogoś jak swoją własność – Kenobi wyjaśnił cierpliwie. – Qui-Gon mówił, że jeśli kochamy kogoś, nie oczekując niczego w zamian, a wzajemność jest tylko miłym dodatkiem, a nie warunkiem koniecznym… Wówczas miłość do drugiej osoby może być równie czysta jak miłość, którą dajemy wszystkim istotom w Galaktyce. Jako Jedi.

\- Powiedziałem kiedyś coś podobnego do Padme – Anakin bąknął, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. – Żeby ją poderwać. Powiedziałem jej, że Jedi „są wręcz zachęcani do miłości”.

\- No cóż, przynajmniej nie skłamałeś – Ku zdziwieniu młodego mężczyzny, jego Mistrz nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. – Podziałało?

\- Tak – Skywalker przyznał sucho. – Ale _nie powinno._

\- Nie mów tak. Była błyskotliwą i niezależną kobietą. Jestem pewien, że gdyby _nie chciała_ cię pokochać, nie zdołałbyś sobie pomóc żadnymi mądrymi tekstami. Rozpamiętywanie tego, co poszło źle, już nic nie zmieni. Twoje małżeństwo może i miało swoje wady, ale było bardzo piękne, Anakinie. Właśnie takim powinieneś je wspominać.

_„Nawet jeśli nie trwało to dużo czasu, to mogłeś być szczęśliwy z osobą, która była dla ciebie najważniejsza. Niektórzy nawet tego nie mają!”_

Anakin popatrzył na twarz dawnego Mistrza. Podmuchy wiatru wyrwały z rudego koczka kilka kosmyków.

\- A czy ty… - Skywalker zagaił ostrożnie. – Masz choć trochę wspomnień? No wiesz, _tego typu?_ Z Qui-Gonem?

Obi-Wan krzywo się uśmiechnął.

\- Raz się pocałowaliśmy. Taki był zwyczaj kulturowy na planecie, na której wykonywaliśmy jedną z naszych misji.

\- Ale dla was to pewnie był tylko pretekst? – szczerząc się, Anakin porozumiewawczo mrugnął.

\- Był to obowiązek, który wykonaliśmy z przyjemnością.

Rudy mężczyzna zaśmiał się pod nosem, ale po chwili spoważniał i dodał:

\- Było miło. _Bardzo miło._

Przesunął dwoma palcami po swoich wargach, ostrożnie je gładząc i zanurzając się we wspomnieniu. Anakin poczuł irracjonalną potrzebę złapania drugiego mężczyzny za poły tuniki i zainicjowania brutalnego pocałunku. Chciał, by jego własne usta zatarły ślad po Qui-Gonie – by dla wszystkich stało się jasne, że ciało Kenobiego to teraz jego, _Anakina_ terytorium!

Młodszy z Jedi wzdrygnął się.

Zazdrość. Znowu ta obrzydliwa zazdrość!

Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek poczuje ją _właśnie do Qui-Gona Jinna_. Wcześniej, ilekroć myślał o swoim Mistrzu i jego mentorze, to zawsze kierował negatywne uczucia na Kenobiego. Bo Obi-Wan mógł obcować z Qui-Gonem przez długie lata, podczas gdy Anakinowi przypadło w udziale ledwie kilka cudownych dni.

A teraz? Pierwszy raz w życiu zazdrościł Qui-Gonowi chwil spędzonych _z Obi-Wanem_ i czuł się z tym absolutnie chujowo!

Rywalizacja z Mistrzem Jinnem nie była tym samym, co rywalizacja z kretynem pokroju Rusha Clovisa. Marnego Senatorzynę, który zdradzał Republikę z Separatystami, łatwo było nienawidzić. Wynajdywanie argumentów na niekorzyść podobnego człowieka przychodziło Skywalkerowi dziecinnie łatwo.

Ale Qui-Gon Jinn? Idol Anakina praktycznie _od zawsze?_ Mądry, przystojny i szlachetny Mistrz Jedi, który świetnie walczył, nie dawał nikomu sobą rządzić, a na dodatek uwalniał niewolników? Na Moc, przecież to była poprzeczka NIE DO PRZESKOCZENIA!

Na początku rozmowy, Obi-Wan powiedział, że nie chce, by jego dawny uczeń myślał o sobie jak o osobie zastępującej Qui-Gona. No cóż, nie miał się o co martwić, bo Anakin _w życiu_ by tak o sobie nie pomyślał.

Nie mógł być zastępstwem. Co najwyżej _podróbą._ Nędzną, zepsutą podróbą wspaniałego człowieka…

\- On nigdy by cię tak nie potraktował – Anakin wyszeptał, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Palce Obi-Wana oderwały się od warg, a sam Kenobi szarpnął głową w stronę protegowanego.

\- Co? – z troską zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie nazwałby cię „zimną rybą bez uczuć” – Z każdym słowem Anakin czuł coraz większy wstręt do samego siebie i coraz bardziej podnosił głos. – Ne zostawiłby cię na tamtej _cholernej_ prerii! Nie porzuciłby cię! Gdyby żył, zawsze stawiałby cię na pierwszym miejscu. Nie to co ja…

\- Chyba żartujesz! – Obi-Wan wykrztusił głosem, który był mieszaniną żalu i rozbawienia.

Złapał dawnego Padawana za ramię, zmuszając go, by się zatrzymał.

\- Qui-Gon _nigdy_ nie stawiał mnie na pierwszym miejscu! – wyrzucił z siebie, patrząc drugiemu mężczyźnie w oczy. – To _ty_ zawsze tak robiłeś!

Zmieszany, Anakin cofnął się o krok, jednak nie dość daleko, by jego ramię wysunęło się z uścisku. Nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu dawny Mistrz patrzy na niego w taki sposób. Jak na skarb, który zupełnie nie rozumiał własnej wartości.

Nie, to było zupełnie bez sensu. Coś równie absurdalnego jak zostanie nazwanym „ulubionym Jedi i ulubiony człowiekiem”. Dlaczego Anakin miałby słyszeć podobne słowa, gdy wcale na to nie zasługiwał?

\- J-ja… N-nie! – zaprzeczył drżącym głosem. – Jak po tym wszystkim, co się stało, możesz mówić, że stawiałem cię na pierwszym miejscu?

\- Ponieważ tak _było_ , Anakinie – Kenobi uniósł drugą dłoń, ułożył ją na barku protegowanego i nieznacznie ścisnął. – To oczywiste, że po śmierci Padme wszystko wywróciło się do góry nogami, ale… Stwierdzenie, że Qui-Gon dbał o mnie bardziej niż ty, to najbardziej absurdalna rzecz, jaką mógłbym usłyszeć!

\- Nie opowiadaj bzdur!

\- Mówię szczerą prawdę - Obi-Wan pokręcił głową. – To w żaden sposób nie umniejsza jego miłości do mnie, ale widzisz, Anakinie… Wiem, że ciężko ci będzie w to uwierzyć, ale musisz wiedzieć, że Qui-Gon… ech. Mimo swojej zbuntowanej postawy, on był przede wszystkim Jedi, a dopiero potem mężczyzną. I choć wierzę, że mówił szczerze, gdy nazwał mnie swoją bratnią duszą, to ilekroć coś się działo, spychał mnie na drugie, trzecie albo nawet ostatnie miejsce. Tak, byłem jego uczniem i potencjalnym ukochanym, ale nigdy nie byłem ważniejszy od wszystkich lemurów, porgów, bezdomnych lothalskich kotów, zbiegłych niewolników czy innych istot, którym chciał w danym momencie pomóc. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Wydawało mi się, że bycie dla kogoś najważniejszą osobą w Galaktyce to tylko egoistyczne pragnienie osób niebędących Jedi. Ale potem…

Serce Anakina wykonało kilka zniecierpliwionych drgień.

\- Potem…?

\- On zginął, a w moim życiu pojawiłeś się ty. Choć właściwsze chyba byłoby stwierdzenie: wypełniłeś moje życie po brzegi.

Skywalker wiedział, że to zdanie było wyrazem czułości, ale jeszcze parę lat temu uznałby je za przyganę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

„Wypełniłeś moje życie po brzegi”.

Jakże delikatne podsumowanie faktu, że Anakin był najbardziej rozbestwionym dzieckiem, które kiedykolwiek uczyło się w Świątyni. I że przez dziesięć lat wspólnych treningów nie dawał Obi-Wanowi nawet chwili wytchnienia, bo niemal w każdej godzinie odwalał coś, szykował się do odwalenia czegoś, przepraszał za odwalenie kolejnego numeru, bądź zmuszał Mistrza do „sprzątania” po swoim najnowszym numerze.

Gdyby życie było wywarem, który człowiek wypijał każdego ranka, to Skywalker był wybuchową mieszanką wódki, sosu z ostrych papryczek i słodkich malin. A Kenobi musiał łykać tę eksplozję smaków, czy mu się to podobało, czy nie.

Choć, chyba mimo wszystko mu się podobało. Gdy patrzył na Anakina tak, jak teraz, miało się wrażenie, że wcale nie narzekał na życie pełne Skywalkera.

Schwycił zbłąkany pukiel włosów wijący się nad barkiem protegowanego i zaczął go delikatnie pocierać. Wpatrywał się w ruchy własnych palców ze zmrużonymi oczami, jakby ten ruch go hipnotyzował.

\- Kiedy byłeś mały, czasami wyobrażałem sobie, że jesteś rodzonym dzieckiem Qui-Gona – wyznał. – Byłeś do niego taki podobny. Już kiedy miałeś dziewięć lat, rzucałeś tymi samymi stwierdzeniami, co on. W niemal identyczny sposób podchodziłeś do Kodeksu. I choć przy każdej okazji dawałem ci za to po uszach, w głębi siebie nie chciałem, byś się zmieniał. Miło było patrzeć na ciebie i wyobrażać sobie, że jesteś moim własnym Qui-Gonem w miniaturce. Cieszyłem się też, gdy widziałem, że pod pewnymi względami _zupełnie_ go nie przypominasz i zamiast tego przejmujesz niektóre _moje_ cechy. Na przykład skłonność do ryzyka. I zamiłowanie do rzucania sarkastycznych dowcipów. To było trochę tak, jakbyś… jakbyś…

\- Jakbym był waszym wspólnym dzieckiem? – zgadł Anakin. – Twoim i Qui-Gona?

Obi-Wan lekko zbladł, lecz nie zaprzeczył.

\- Sądziłem, że tak będzie już zawsze – Powiedział cicho. Jego kciuk i palec wskazujący wciąż bawiły się puklem włosów Anakina. – Że już zawsze będę postrzegał cię jak syna, a potrzeba związania się z drugim człowiekiem, którą czułem od czasu wyznania Qui-Gonowi miłości, po prostu umrze śmiercią naturalną. Jednak upływ lat pokazał, że się myliłem. Dorastałeś i przypinanie ci łatki „mojego dziecka” albo „młodszego brata” stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Zacząłem odkrywać w sobie uczucia, o których nawet nie wiedziałem, że nadal je posiadam. To mnie przerażało, ale powtarzałem sobie, że nie mam powodów do zmartwień. Przecież to uczucie było zaledwie „iluzją”. Tęskniłem za Qui-Gonem, a że byłeś do niego taki podobny, idealnie nadawałeś się na zastępczy obiekt, do którego mógłbym potajemnie wzdychać. Tak to sobie tłumaczyłem. To mi zresztą dawało idealny pretekst, by niczego w twoim kierunku nie robić. Nie okazywać ci uczuć bardziej, niż trzeba, nie mówić ci, jak bardzo cię kocham… Mówiłem sobie, że nie mam prawa wyznać ci miłości. Bo przecież traktuję cię tylko jako „zastępstwo za Qui-Gona”, a ty _nie chciałbyś_ być niczyim zastępstwem. _Nikt_ by nie chciał! Ale potem… Pamiętasz bitwę o Kalix?

Też pytanie! Ciężko zapomnieć bitwę, w której dokonano jednej z największej rzezi cywilów. Droidy nie wiedziały, gdzie ukrył się rząd planety, więc zrzucały bomby w losowych miejscach. Nieliczny oddział pod dowództwem Obi-Wana ostatecznie wywalczył zwycięstwo, ale liczba ofiar było przerażająca.

\- Byłem kompletnie zdołowany – Kenobi wyznał, spuszczając wzrok. – Zaszyłem się na plaży, pomiędzy palmami. Siedziałem na skrzyni i czekałem, aż przyjedziesz z posiłkami i zapleczem medycznym. Na planecie było tyle do zrobienia. Wyciągaliśmy ludzi z gruzów, szukaliśmy miejsc do układania rannych… Patrzyłem na to wszystko i obwiniałem się. Obsesyjnie rozmyślałem nad tym, co mogłem zrobić, by zapobiec śmierci tak wielu istot. Byłem kompletnie wyczerpany, więc pozwoliłem Cody’emu zająć się wszystkim. Gdy tylko wyskoczyłeś z kanonierki, pobiegł do ciebie i zgodnie z moim poleceniem zaczął dawać ci instrukcje. Że do zrobienia jest to i tamto, że zajęliśmy się już tymi sprawami, ale jeszcze do załatwienia są tamte rzeczy. Potem podbiegł do was Boil z raportem. A na dodatek szefowa Rządu Kalix zaczęła coś do ciebie mówić. To był jeden wielki chaos! Patrzyłem, jak stoisz obok tej kanonierki i zaczęły mnie zalewać wspomnienia. Nigdy ci tego nie mówiłem, ale Kalix ma dla mnie szczególne znaczenie.

W Więzi, którą dzielili w Mocy, zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy. Anakin ujrzał w myślach znajomy krajobraz – turkusowe morze, tropikalny las. Wspomnienie chyba nie pochodziło z czasów współczesnych, bo nie było w nim ani Klonów ani droidów. Byli za to ludzie w łachmanach, z metalowymi bransoletami na nadgarstkach i policzkami umazanymi od Przyprawy. Biegli przez piaszczystą plażę, triumfalnie wymachując rękami.

\- Wiele lat temu, ja i Qui-Gon uwolniliśmy niewolników, którzy byli nielegalnie przetrzymywani w kopalni Przyprawy – powiedział Obi-Wan. – Misja nie była prosta. Qui-Gon przeprowadzał swoją część planu na zewnątrz, a ja musiałem udawać jednego z niewolników i zakraść się pod ziemię. Zajęło nam to dużo czasu, ale wykonaliśmy zadanie. Pamiętam, jak dziś. Stałem na plaży, pomiędzy innymi. Byłem wymęczony, ale szczęśliwy. Qui-Gon skinął mi głową, ale do mnie nie podszedł. Wiedział, że nic mi nie jest, więc zajął się niewolnikami. Podchodził do każdego z osobna, dotykał czoła, sprawdzał czy nie ma ran, okazjonalnie używał Mocy, by złagodzić poważniejsze obrażenia. Przyglądałem się temu i myślałem, jak bardzo go kocham. Nie przeszkadzało mi, że znowu jestem z boku, na drugim planie. Byłem dumny z mojego Mistrza. Myślałem: oto Jedi, z którego każdy powinien brać przykład. Los istot, za które byliśmy odpowiedzialni, był dla niego ważniejszy niż uczucia do mnie. I wiele lat później, gdy siedziałem na skrzyni, na tej samej plaży i na tej samej planecie, wydawało mi się, że postąpisz tak samo.

Anakin wpatrywał się w Mistrza jak urzeczony. _Znał_ ciąg dalszy tej historii. _Pamiętał_ , jak postąpił! A mimo to wyczekiwał na kolejne słowa Obi-Wana drżąc na całym ciele. Nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mu do głowy, że to, co wydarzyło się na Kalix mogło mieć szczególne znaczenie. Z jego punktu widzenia nie stało się tam nic istotnego - poza nadludzkim wysiłkiem, jaki musieli wykonać, by pomóc ocalałym stanąć na nogach.

\- Tyle było do zrobienia – mówił Kenobi. – Ludzie poganiali cię, byś przejął dowodzenie i zaczął wszystko ogarniać, ale ty po prostu ich zignorowałeś i poszedłeś prosto do mnie. Wołali, że nie jestem ranny, a ty jesteś potrzebny gdzie indziej, ale udawałeś głuchego jak pień. Nawet ja zacząłem na ciebie warczeć, byś się nie wygłupiał i szedł do swoich obowiązków, i czemu w ogóle zawracasz sobie mną głowę, przecież ja się zaraz ogarnę, a wokół jest tylu ludzi, którzy potrzebują pomocy. Zresztą, przed twoim przylotem na Kalix byliśmy pokłóceni o jakąś pierdołę i nie byłem w nastroju, by z tobą rozmawiać. Jednak w tamtej chwili miałeś to gdzieś. Tak czy siak do mnie podszedłeś. Położyłeś mi dłoń na ramieniu, rzuciłeś kilkoma durnowatymi dowcipami, by rozluźnić atmosferę… a potem _objąłeś mnie_ i powiedziałeś, że zrobiłem, co mogłem i że tak wiele ludzi zawdzięcza życie mnie i mojemu oddziałowi. I że _potrzebujesz mnie_ , by ogarnąć cały ten chaos. A kiedy parę minut później biegliśmy do Ahsoki, Cody’ego i Rexa, nie pamiętałem już, dlaczego byłem przygnębiony. Za to uświadomiłem sobie coś innego. To uderzyło we mnie jak piorun. Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale w połowie drogi do naszych towarzyszy, nagle stanąłem w miejscu i spojrzałem na ciebie.

 _Rzeczywiście_ – z dziko bijącym sercem pomyślał Anakin. – _Było coś takiego!_

Przypomniał sobie, że Obi-Wan miał jeden taki moment, gdy dziwnie się zachował. Zupełnie niespodziewanie przystanął i miał taki wzrok, jakby… jakby… Jakby coś go zachwyciło, ale jednocześnie miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

Skywalker nigdy nie poświęcił temu konkretnemu wspomnieniu uwagi. Po pierwsze, jego Mistrz bardzo szybko się ogarnął i zaczął znowu biec, a po drugie, mieli potem tak pracowity dzień, że ciężko było zapamiętać z niego cokolwiek poza chaotycznym zlepkiem obrazów. Jednak teraz, gdy wspomnienie zostało odświeżone, Anakin poczuł, że musi koniecznie dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Obi-Wan popatrzył wtedy na niego w taki sposób. Jeśli zaraz się tego nie dowie, to po prostu oszaleje!

Kenobi wreszcie przestał bawić się puklem włosów i ułożył obie dłonie na barkach dawnego Padawana. Nie patrzył drugiemu mężczyźnie w oczy – cały czas wędrował wzrokiem w okolice mostku Anakina.

\- T-to było tamto miejsce – wyszeptał. – To samo miejsce, w którym Qui-Gon postanowił zająć się setką anonimowych istot i dopiero potem zobaczyć, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku. I kiedy _ty_ zrobiłeś coś przeciwnego… n-na tej samej plaży… Uświadomiłem sobie, że nie jesteś taki jak mój nieżyjący Mistrz. Tak jak on, jesteś wspaniałym Jedi, ale pod wieloma względami się od niego różnisz. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy rzuciłeś wszystko w diabły, tylko po to, by poświęcić uwagę mnie. Postępowałeś tak od samego początku, ale dopiero na Kalix uświadomiłem sobie, co to oznacza. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyłem, że potrafisz rzeczy, które Qui-Gonowi często przychodziły z trudem. Rzucałeś głupimi stwierdzeniami, które doprowadzały mnie do _szału_ , a mimo to potrzebowałeś paru chwil, bym poczuł się jak najwartościowszy człowiek w Galaktyce. Zawsze, gdy mój wewnętrzny świat się walił, składałeś go w całość samą swoją obecnością. Tak naprawdę _nigdy_ nie byłeś zastępstwem Qui-Gona. Tamtego dnia zrozumiałem, że to, co do ciebie czułem, nie miało nic wspólnego z moim Mistrzem. Wymówka, którą zasłaniałem się przez _lata_ , w jednej chwili po prostu się rozpadła i to śmiertelnie mnie przeraziło. Kochałem cię, jak jeszcze nigdy nikogo i nie miałem pojęcia, co zrobić. Wciąż nie wiem, co…

Reszta słów Obi-Wana utonęła w brutalnym pocałunku. Anakin nawet nie podjął decyzji, by go zainicjować. Już po pierwszej połowie wywodu Mistrza był tak pijany szczęściem, że ledwo mógł wytrzymać, natomiast stwierdzenie „kochałem cię jak nigdy nikogo” kompletnie usmażyło mu mózg i sprawiło, że stracił wszelkie hamulce.

To był naturalny odruch jego ciała. Ludzka i mechaniczna dłoń same utonęły w rudych włosach i zanurzyły się w nich tak głęboko, że palce ocierały się o skórę głowy. Zachłanne usta same dobrały się do otoczonych gęstym zarostem warg i siłą je rozchyliły, by zrobić miejsce dla języka.

 _Tak_ – Anakin pomyślał z zachwytem. – _TAK!_

Nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że kiedyś dokona czegoś takiego – że pokona w jakiejś konkurencji Qui-Gona Jinna. A już za nic nie wpadłby na to, że tą konkurencją będzie wyścig o względy Obi-Wana. I że wygra, po prostu będąc sobą. A jednak!

Skubał zębami dolną wargę Obi-Wana, a czuł się tak, jakby znaczył terytorium. To był _jego_ facet! Ach, czemu Anakin nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślał, że mogli się całować w taki sposób? To oczywiste, że byli dla siebie stworzeni i…

\- CZYŚ TY KOMPLETNIE ZWARIOWAŁ, ANAKIN?!

Tja, właśnie przypomniano mu, DLACZEGO nigdy nie pomyślał, że mogli całować się w taki sposób. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziekuję Mishi Akaitori.
> 
> Dziękuję również wszystkim osobom, które zostawiły dla mnie komentarz - ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Mace Windu oraz Tazkiel. Jesteście cudowni <3


	9. Kodeks Miłości (Część 4) - Ostatni sekret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin sądził, że wie wszystko o swoim dawnym Mistrzu.  
> A to, o czym NIE wiedział, przed chwilą zostało mu ujawnione.  
> Ale czy na pewno?   
> Obi-Wan ma do ujawnienia jeszcze jeden sekret...

**Kodeks Miłości (Część 4) – Ostatni sekret**

Ręce Obi-Wana już nie przyciągały do siebie protegowanego, tak jak wtedy, na gwiezdnym niszczycielu. Złapały Anakina za barki i stanowczo go od siebie odsunęły. W niebieskich oczach Kenobiego odbijało się zdecydowane „nie”.

\- Jesteśmy na środku ulicy! – Wargi, które Skywalker dopiero co całował, wydały z siebie gniewny syk. Wyglądały cholernie podniecająco.

Anakin uśmiechnął się. Kiedy jego Mistrz się złościł, zaciskał zęby w bardzo uroczy sposób.

\- Wybacz – młodszy z Jedi złapał towarzysza za nadgarstek i poprowadził ich obu do ciemnego zakamarka między budynkami. – Tu będzie lepiej?

\- Nie chodziło mi o zmianę miejsca!

\- Nie? A o co?

Generał Skywalker przepuścił niespodziewany atak na wargi Generała Kenobiego, ale napotkał tarczę w postaci uniesionej dłoni. Obrażalsko nadął policzki.

\- Mieliśmy rozmawiać – Obi-Wan przypomniał, unosząc brew. – Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem nasza poważna rozmowa przeszła w… _to._

\- Pocałunek to też forma rozmowy. Używamy języków.

Dla podkreślenia tych słów Skywalker polizał wnętrze dłoni dawnego Mistrza. Przejechał czubkiem języka aż do opuszka środkowego palca. Kenobi spłonął rumieńcem.

\- Nie rób tak! – jęknął.

\- Jak? – Anakin spytał z szatańskim uśmieszkiem.

Przesunął wargi na palec wskazujący i powoli go wessał. Niemal natychmiast tego pożałował, bo dłoń, którą napastował seksualnie, trzasnęła go w twarz. Z plaskacza.

\- Bo nie będę się do ciebie przyznawał! – Skywalker wyzywająco popatrzył mentorowi w oczy. – Co ty baba jesteś? Jak już masz dawać mi w pysk, to bij jak facet!

Odpowiedź Kenobiego była męska i natychmiastowa. Pięść przygrzmociła w brzuch młodego mężczyzny z taką siłą, jakby chciała połamać żebra.

\- _Kurwa_ – zginając się w pół, wysapał Anakin. Piskliwy ton własnego głosu ani trochę mu się nie podobał.

\- Lepiej? – wycedził Mistrz Jedi.

Dawny Padawan posłał mu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie.

\- Ale wzmacnianie ciosu Mocą to mogłeś sobie darować…

\- A TY mogłeś sobie darować tamten pocałunek! I te kretyńskie wygłupy po nim.

Obi-Wan macał się po ustach w taki sposób, jakby go parzyły.

\- Przepraszam, że cię pocałowałem, ale… - Prostując się, Anakin na nowo odczuł ból po uderzeniu i cicho zastękał. – A-ale jak mogłem tego NIE zrobić po tym, co powiedziałeś? – posłał mentorowi tak błagalne spojrzenie, że Kenobi natychmiast złagodniał. – Qui-Gon był dla mnie wzorem do naśladowania. Od dziecka marzyłem, że kiedyś będę taki jak on. A ty stwierdziłeś, że pokochałeś mnie bardziej niż jego i to tylko dlatego, że byłem sobą! Mówiłem poważnie, gdy stwierdziłem, że pocałunek to forma rozmowy. Nie chciałem dobierać się do ciebie w miejscu publicznym. Po prostu dawałem ci odpowiedź.

\- Nie liczyłem na odpowiedź – Mistrz Jedi wymamrotał, odwracając wzrok. – Nie powiedziałem ci tego, bo chciałem, żebyś coś zrobił. Chciałem jedynie, żebyś _wiedział._

\- Tak jak wtedy, gdy wyznawałeś miłość Qui-Gonowi?

Wypowiedzenie tego jednego zdania sprawiło, że Skywalker poczuł się bliżej Jinna niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nagle zaczął rozumieć, czemu Obi-Wan ich do siebie porównał.

\- Ja i on nie jesteśmy tacy, jak ty – Anakin zaanonsował, podchodząc do Mistrza. Nie dotykał Kenobiego ani jednym skrawkiem ciała, ale stał tak blisko niego, że praktycznie łaskotał mu czoło oddechem. – Nie możesz wyznać nam uczuć, a potem oczekiwać, że po prostu „przyjmiemy je do wiadomości” i niczego nie zrobimy. On ci odpowiedział. Powinieneś domyślić się, że ja też będę chciał zrobić to samo.

Kenobi zamknął oczy, jakby coś sprawiło mu ból.

\- Wracajmy do Świątyni – wymamrotał, wychodząc z zakamarka na główną ulicę.

\- Że co?! 

Kiedy Skywalker dogonił dawnego Mistrza, ten trzymał już w dłoni komlinka.

\- R4, czy możesz…

\- Ej, ej, EJ! – Anakin dopadł do drugiego mężczyzny i przerwał połączenie z droidem. – Dlaczego to robisz?

\- Dlaczego CO robię? – Obi-Wan posłał mu poirytowane spojrzenie. – Załatwiam nam transport do Świątyni?

\- _Uciekasz! –_ Młodszy z Jedi podkreślił z wyrzutem. Jego mechaniczna dłoń schwyciła palce, którymi Kenobi trzymał komlinka, uniemożliwiając rudemu mężczyźnie ponowne zainicjowanie przekazu. – Jesteśmy w środku rozmowy, a tu _uciekasz!_

\- Nigdzie nie uciekam – Mistrz Jedi odparł zmęczonym tonem. – Widzisz te chmury? – palcem wskazał niebo. – Lada moment rozpada się jak diabli, więc zaproponowałem, byśmy wrócili do Świątyni.

Anakin nie dał się nabrać. Wyczuwał od dawnego Mistrza ogromne ilości trudnych do zdefiniowania emocji. Wydawały się podejrzanie podobne do „stanu alarmowego”, który opisał Kenobi, gdy opowiadał o swojej rozmowie z Qui-Gonem.

\- A twierdzisz, że to ja nie uczę się na błędach – Skywalker burknął, krzyżując ramiona. – Masz trzydzieści siedem lat, a robisz to samo, gdy miałeś dwadzieścia parę! Dowiedziałeś się, że twoje uczucia są odwzajemnione, więc panikujesz.

\- A więc proponujesz, byśmy tutaj zostali? – Obi-Wan również skrzyżował ramiona. – Będziemy sobie stali w deszczu i prowadzili romantyczną rozmowę? Nic tak nie pomaga w dyskusji jak woda lejąca się do oczu.

\- Jasne, wróćmy do Świątyni! Bo, jak rozumiem, chodzi tylko o zmianę lokalizacji, tak? Zaszyjemy się w twojej kwaterze i będziemy rozmawiać dalej, tak?

\- Uważam, że rozsądniej byłoby dokończyć tę dyskusję kiedy indziej. Jest dosyć późno, a ustaliliśmy już najważniejsze…

\- Wiedziałem! – Anakin prychnął, oskarżycielsko celując w mentora palcem. – Tak naprawdę nie chodzi o deszcz! Po prostu szukasz okazji, by zwiać. Tak jak wtedy, gdy zostawiłeś mnie samego w łóżku.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie masz już o to pretensji – Obi-Wan jęknął, przyciskając sobie dłoń do czoła.

\- Nie mam pretensji, ale jest mi przykro! – Młodszy z mężczyzn podkreślił zbolałym tonem. – Wiesz, jakie to okropne? Obudzić się samemu w łóżku po… Po tym, co się zdarzyło? Albo przerywać rozmowę zaraz po tym, gdy druga osoba mówi, że cię kocha.

\- Anakinie…

Skywalker wzdrygnął się. Uwielbiał słuchać swojego imienia z ust dawnego Mistrza, pod warunkiem, że nie było wymawiane _takim tonem._ Jakby Anakin znowu był dziewięciolatkiem, który dopiero co opuścił Tatooine i niczego nie rozumiał.

\- Zaczęliśmy tę rozmowę, by ustalić, dlaczego się ze sobą przespaliśmy – Obi-Wan powiedział z rezygnacją – I ustaliliśmy to, a nawet _więcej._ Otworzyłem się przed tobą, jak jeszcze przed nikim. Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?

\- Dowiedzieć się, czego TY chcesz – podkreślił Anakin. Rozpaczliwie pragnął, by drugi mężczyzna spojrzał mu w oczy. – Rozmowa, którą przeprowadziłeś z Qui-Gonem, zakończyła się _decyzją._ Postanowiliście, że chcecie być razem. Ja już dałem ci do zrozumienia, czego chcę. Pocałowałem cię.

\- Ja cię nie pocałuję – Kenobi wyszeptał te słowa z wyraźnym bólem.

\- Nie musisz tego robić – Skywalker uspokoił go, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Po prostu powiedz, czego chcesz.

\- Niczego nie chcę.

\- To nie jest _żadna odpowiedź!_

\- Bo nie jest taka, jak byś sobie życzył?

\- Bo nawet nie chcesz jej przemyśleć! Zamiast dokładnie się nad tym zastanowić, uciekasz i…

\- Przestań mówić, że uciekam!

Obi-Wan zaczął wyglądać na solidnie wkurzonego. Wyrwał dłoń z uścisku protegowanego, po czym podjął kolejną próbę skontaktowania się z R4. On i Anakin zaczęli się szarpać o komlinka. Po minucie wzajemnego przekrzykiwania się, urządzenie wysunęło im się z dłoni i poturlało się prosto pod gąsienice ciężkiego droida sprzątającego. Zanim którykolwiek z Jedi zdążył zareagować, narzędzie do skontaktowania się ze Świątynią zostało zmiażdżone.

Rozjuszeni mężczyźni obrócili się ku sobie. Każdy z nich wycelował w drugiego palec wskazujący.

\- To TWOJA wina! – ryknęli jednocześnie.

Kilku przechodniów posłało im zaintrygowane spojrzenia, sprawiając, że się zaczerwienili. Kenobi otrząsnął się jako pierwszy.

\- Dawaj swojego komlinka! – warknął nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

\- Sam go sobie weź! – mimo dostrzegania w oczach mentora wkurwu najwyższego stopnia, Skywalker nie odwrócił wzroku. – Mam go w majtkach.

\- Uważaj, bo zaraz zaczniesz potrzebować protezy genitaliów.

Anakin nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnim razem Obi-Wan był _aż tak wściekły._ Kiedy dawny Mistrz Skywalkera pozostawał w takim stanie, niczego nie można było z nim wskórać. Młody mężczyzna zdecydował, że czas na zmianę taktyki.

\- Zgoda, dam ci komlinka – zaanonsował, zmuszając się do łagodnego tonu. – Ale chcę, byś odpowiedział mi na jeszcze jedno, ostatnie pytanie. Cokolwiek na nie odpowiesz, zgodzę się na powrót do Świątyni. Powiesz „tak” albo „nie”, a ja dam ci komlinka. To chyba uczciwa propozycja?

Ramiona Kenobi rozluźniły się, jednak w Więzi, która łączyła Skywalkera z dawnym Mistrzem, wciąż dawało się wyczuć wyraźny stres. Anakin usłyszał w głowie myśl drugiego mężczyzny:

_Jeżeli zamierzasz zapytać, czy będziemy razem, to odpowiedź brzmi „nie”._

Młodszy z Jedi uśmiechnął się krzywo.

_Sądzisz, że jestem na tyle durny, by zadać akurat TO pytanie? No to się przeliczysz!_

Spojrzał Obi-Wanowi w oczy i zapytał:

\- Czy gdyby Qui-Gon stał tutaj zamiast mnie, zachowałbyś się w taki sam sposób? Uciąłbyś rozmowę zaraz po wyznaniu miłości? Zostawiłbyś go samego w łóżku, gdy chwilę wcześniej byliście połączeni nie tylko ciałami, ale i w Mocy?

Technicznie rzecz biorąc to były trzy pytania, jednak Kenobi nie zgłosił protestu. Złość na jego twarzy została zastąpiona rumieńcem wstydu.

\- To NIE to samo! – wyszeptał, ściskając nasadę nosa.

\- Niby w jaki sposób „to nie to samo”? – Anakin położył dłonie na biodrach.

\- On był moim Mistrzem i musiałem go szanować.

\- Aha. A ja jestem tylko twoim smarkatym dawnym Padawanem i nie musisz mnie szanować?

\- _Oczywiście,_ że cię szanuję, Anakinie! – łapiąc protegowanego za ramiona, jęknął Obi-Wan. – Nie to miałem na myśli. Chodziło mi o to, że Qui-Gon i ja byliśmy dla siebie Mistrzem i uczniem, a ja w większości przypadków byłem mu posłuszny. Nie byłem małym buntownikiem, takim jak ty, który trzaskał nauczycielowi drzwiami przed nosem i po prostu odmawiał wykonania polecenia. Gdy Qui-Gon postanawiał, że rozmawiamy, to MUSIAŁEM z nim rozmawiać, niezależnie od tego, czy mi się to podobało, czy nie. A pewnie już zauważyłeś, że _niełatwo_ mi rozmawiać o podobnych sprawach. Zresztą…

Kenobi odsunął się od drugiego mężczyzny i nerwowo rozmasował kark.

\- Te sytuacje różnią się także pod innym względem. Między mną i Qui-Gonem do niczego nie doszło.

\- A gdyby doszło, zostawiłbyś go samego w łóżku?

\- Skąd mam to wiedzieć, Anakin? – z każdą chwilą rudy mężczyzna wyglądał na coraz bardziej zestresowanego.

\- No nie wiem… może wróć pamięcią do swoich innych przeżyć? – wzruszając ramionami, podsunął Skywalker. – Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej porzuciłeś kogoś po seksie?

\- Ja… - Obi-Wan dotknął gardła, jakby coś mu tam utkwiło. – Nie mogę odpowiedzieć na to pytanie – dokończył słabym głosem.

Na Moc, co za uparciuch! Anakin miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć.

\- Słuchaj, mogę się mylić, ale wydaje mi się, że raczej nie jesteś typem, który szukałby przygód na jedną noc? Żeby pójść z kimś do łóżka, musisz choć trochę lubić tę osobę, prawda? Należysz do typu ludzi, którzy nie potrafisz rozdzielić seksu i uczuć?

\- T… tak – Kenobi przyznał z pewnym oporem. – T-to zdecydowanie… Z-z pewnością należę do tego typu.

\- No to mi powiedz, jak traktowałeś te wszystkie osoby, z którymi się przespałeś! – Skywalker rzucił zniecierpliwionym tonem. – Ich też porzuciłeś w łóżku, tak jak mnie?

\- Nie…

\- Aha, czyli z nimi zostałeś?

\- NIE!

Anakin zamrugał.

\- Twoje odpowiedzi się wykluczają.

\- NIE wykluczają się! – Obi-Wan krzyknął z desperacją. – J-ja… ja po prostu… N-nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć! Nie dlatego, że nie chcę. P-pytania, które zadajesz, nie mają sensu, bo… Anakin, ja cię proszę, nie wnikaj w to! Porozmawiam z tobą na dowolny temat, możemy tu siedzieć nawet do rana, tylko _błagam,_ nie wypytuj mnie już o zostawianie ludzi w łóżkach!

Jakby samo to stwierdzenie nie wydało się młodszemu z Jedi wystarczająco _podejrzane,_ Kenobi zupełnie nieoczekiwanie podniósł Tarcze.

\- Co do diabła… - Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy. – Czemu tak nagle się zasłoniłeś?

\- Bo nie chcę, byś wnikał w TE sprawy! – Obi-Wan krzyknął, obejmując się ramionami w obronnym geście. – Chciałeś, bym porozmawiał z tobą jak z Qui-Gonem. Więc rozmawiajmy!

\- Jeśli myślisz, że tak po prostu chwycę przynętę i ci odpuszczę, to w ogóle mnie nie znasz!

Anakin już sam nie wiedział, czy powinien być wkurzony czy zmartwiony. Zachowanie jego Mistrza ani trochę nie trzymało się kupy! O co mu, kurde, chodzi? Parę minut temu nie chciał nawet słyszeć o kontynuowaniu rozmowy, a teraz nagle się zgadza, bo chce odwrócić uwagę protegowanego od…

No właśnie. Od czego? Czym była ta straszliwa tajemnica, do której nie chciał się przyznać? I skąd to dziwne wrażenie, że Skywalker miał odpowiedź pod samym nosem?

No cóż, zgadywanie w ciemno do niczego nie prowadziło. Jedynym wyjściem było przyciśnięcie Obi-Wana.

\- Dlaczego to dla ciebie tak drażliwy temat? – spytał Anakin. – Czym ty się tak stresujesz? Przecież nie byłem jedyną osobą, z którą w życiu spałeś! Nie?

Rzucił to pytanie praktycznie od niechcenia, spodziewając się natychmiastowej odpowiedzi w stylu:

„To chyba jasne, że nie byłeś!”

Stało się jednak coś zaskakującego. Obi-Wan milczał jak grób. Wzrok miał zafiksowany na jakimś nieokreślonym punkcie nieopodal butów protegowanego. I był dziwnie blady, jakby… jakby…

Anakin zamarł w bezruchu.

\- Chyba, kurwa, żartujesz… - wykrztusił, wytrzeszczając na mentora oczy.

Jego pierwsza myśl a propos tego, co właśnie sobie uświadomił, była krótka i zwięzła:

_Niemożliwe._

Zezował na Obi-Wana z takim wyrazem, jakby oglądał go po raz pierwszy.

\- Masz trzydzieści siedem lat – ledwo rejestrował fakt, że duka te słowa na głos. – Jesteś przystojny. Dobrze zbudowany. _Rudy._ Błyskotliwy! To nie może być prawda. To zwyczajnie niemożliwe, byś nigdy…

Oczy, które Obi-Wan wciąż kierował na chodnik, zamknęły się w sposób właściwy osobie przyłapanej na gorącym uczynku. Mimo to Anakin _wciąż_ nie czuł się przekonany. To nie mieściło mu się w głowie! Nie umiał w to uwierzyć!

Ale z drugiej strony, gdyby uznał to za prawdę, wszystkie puzzle zaczęłyby do siebie pasować.

To _dlatego_ Obi-Wan był tak roztrzęsiony tuż przed tym, gdy Anakin miał się w niego wsunąć! Nie chodziło o nerwy związane z faktem, że uprawiał seks z dawnym Padawanem, ale o to, że.... No a potem, gdy skończyli… Tak naprawdę Obi-Wan nie odważył się obudzić kochanka i wymknął się z pokoju, bo był strasznie przytłoczony tym, że po raz pierwszy… O w mordę!

\- Zanim się ze mną przespałeś, byłeś PRAWICZKIEM?! - Anakin rozdarł się na całą ulicę.

Obi-Wan zacisnął zęby. Szarpnął głową w stronę protegowanego i zmroził młodego mężczyznę wzrokiem.

\- Nie będę _znowu_ przez to przechodził! – wycedził, ostrzegawczo celując w Anakina palcem. – Wystarczy mi, że Qui-Gon się ze mnie nabijał!

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?! 

\- Hm… niech pomyślę? – udając, że głęboko się nad czymś zastanawia, Obi-Wan rozmasował podbródek. – Och, już wiem! – posłał protegowanemu rozwścieczone spojrzenie. – Bo mój Mistrz i Padawan wyznają pogląd, że seks to jakiś pieprzony obowiązkowy punkt do odhaczenia w życiu każdego człowieka. A jak ktoś nie robi tego na prawo i lewo, to z pewnością jest dziwnym i nienormalnym nudziarzem, któremu kompletnie poprzewracało się w głowie. Wiesz, co? Pierdolcie się! Obaj! Mam _dosyć_ wysłuchiwania, że nie spełniam waszych standardów „korzystania z życia”! Idę złapać taksówkę!

\- Qui-Gon nie może się pierdolić, bo już nie żyje! – zagradzając mentorowi drogę, jęknął Skywalker. – I _na pewno_ by ci czegoś takiego nie powiedział! A nawet _jeśli_ walnął ci podobnym tekstem, to założę się, że wcale nie o to mu chodziło! Mnie TEŻ nie o to chodziło! Wiesz, jak mi teraz głupio, że nie wiedziałem?

\- No, domyślam się! – Kenobi zakpił, krzyżując ramiona. – W końcu zmarnowałeś dobre dwanaście lat, podczas których mogłeś dokuczać mi z powodu „dziewictwa”!

\- Jeśli już coś zmarnowałem, to twój pierwszy raz! – prawie rwąc sobie włosy z głowy, zawył Anakin. – Mogłeś mi, kurwa, powiedzieć! Nigdy przedtem nikogo nie rozdziewiczyłem! Skąd miałem wiedzieć, jak to się robi? Nawet się mentalnie nie przygotowałem i… ugh!

\- Nie przesadzaj. To nie jest coś, z czego można pisać doktorat.

Obi-Wan wciąż wyglądał na naburmuszonego, ale odrobinę się uspokoił. No i przynajmniej nie próbował wyminąć Anakina.

\- _Powinieneś_ mi powiedzieć – Skywalker mruknął do Mistrza. – Gdybyś mi powiedział, to mógłbym chociaż… To starałbym się, żeby… Byłbym bardziej _delikatny._ Albo coś.

Słysząc to, Kenobi totalnie zmiękł. Słowa protegowanego poruszyły go do tego stopnia, że zdecydował się na ponowne opuszczenie Tarczy. Z łączącej ich Więzi emanowała czułość.

\- T-tym… tym akurat nie musisz się martwić - Mistrz Jedi cicho odchrząknął. - B-byłeś wystarczająco… - Uniósł dłoń, by zasłonić twarz. – N-nie mógłbyś być bardziej… Uwierz mi: nie musisz się martwić, że zepsułeś mój pierwszy raz. Było lepiej, niż się spodziewałem.

 _I lepiej niż JA się spodziewałem –_ pomyślał Anakin. – _Właściwie to, chyba najlepiej w całym moim życiu._

\- No, to teraz przynajmniej wiem, dlaczego byłeś tak cholernie ciasny! – zawołał bez zastanowienia.

A kiedy wokół zapanowała cisza, uświadomił sobie, że rzucił to stwierdzenie obok nocnego baru, przed którym stała kolejka oczekujących. I że osoby, które jeszcze chwilę temu dyskutowały z ożywieniem o swoich sprawach, nagle przestały mówić. Oczy istot różnych gatunków były skierowane na parę Jedi.

\- Poglądy! – nerwowo się śmiejąc, Anakin pokazał Obi-Wana palcem. – Chodziło mi o to, że ten koleś miał straaaasznie ciasne poglądy! Jak się sprzeczaliśmy, to ledwo się zmieściłem… z moimi _opiniami,_ w sensie!

\- Anakin… - Kenobi warknął pół-gębkiem.

\- Czułem się taki przytłoczony. Miażdżył mnie swoimi poglądami jak…

\- _Zamknij się wreszcie!_

Mistrz Jedi złapał protegowanego za kołnierz i odciągnął go od tłumu.

\- Dzięki – wycedził, gdy znaleźli się dostatecznie daleko, by nikt nie usłyszał.

\- Wybacz – czerwieniąc się, Anakin rozmasował kark. – To mi się wyrwało.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? Możemy wreszcie wracać do Świątyni? No, chyba że chcesz najpierw odwiedzić kilka barów i poinformować uczęszczających do nich ludzi, że jestem trzydziestosiedmioletnim prawiczkiem.

\- _Byłeś_ – podkreślił Skywalker. - Przypominam ci, że już nie jesteś. I, dla twojej wiadomości, nie zamierzam się z ciebie nabijać. Jak w ogóle mogłeś pomyśleć, że zrobiłbym coś takiego?

Pytanie wydało mu się kretyńskie już sekundę po tym, gdy je zadał. Obaj wiedzieli, że Obi-Wan miał solidne podstawy, by podejrzewać, że pierwszą reakcją protegowanego na „dziewiczy sekret” będzie wybuch śmiechu.

Gdyby Anakin dowiedziałby się o wszystkim parę lat wcześniej pewnie rzeczywiście nabijałby się z Mistrza. Waliłby do niego tekstami w stylu:

„Właśnie odkryłem, dlaczego preferujesz Soresu!”

„Bo to najbardziej defensywna i pacyfistyczna forma walki?”

„Bo lubisz być _nietknięty!”_

Młodsza wersja Skywalkera uznałaby podobny dowcip za zabawny. Jednak obecny Anakin rozumiał, że powiedzenie czegoś takiego byłoby absolutnie wstrętne i nieczułe.

Nabijanie się z dziewictwa nie było tym samym co nabijanie się ze wzrostu albo z koloru włosów. Obi-Wan urodził się rudym kurduplem, więc dawny Padawan nie miał oporów, by mu z tego powodu dokuczać. Podobne docinki były nieodłącznym elementem codzienności, a zarazem częścią prywatnej gierki pomiędzy Skywalkerem i Kenobim – nie miały na celu nikogo zranić.

Jednak Anakin wyczuwał, że kwestia bycia prawiczkiem to dla jego Mistrza drażliwy temat. Za tym kryło się coś więcej. Żaden człowiek… _nawet Rycerz Jedi_ nie czekał z uprawianiem seksu do trzydziestego siódmego roku życia. Nie bez wyraźnego powodu! Podobny stan rzeczy musiał wyniknąć z jakiejś poważnej decyzji – bo przecież, kurwa, nie z braku chętnych!

\- Nie zamierzam ci dokuczać – Anakin powtórzył wcześniejsze stwierdzenie. – Ale chciałbym wiedzieć, czemu przez tyle lat nie poszedłeś z nikim do łóżka.

Obi-Wan pokręcił głową.

\- Nie odpuścisz mi tego, co? – rzucił zrezygnowanym głosem. – Koniecznie musisz wiedzieć wszystko.

\- Może nie wszystko, ale to, co dotyczy mnie i ciebie, owszem – łagodnie odparował młodszy z mężczyzn. – Mogłeś stracić dziewictwo _z kimkolwiek_ , a wybrałeś właśnie mnie.

Dopiero kiedy powiedział to na głos, uświadomił sobie, że czuje w związku z tym dzikie szczęście. I podniecenie. Myśl, że posiadł mężczyznę, którego nikt wcześniej nie miał, była bardzo…

Potrząsnął głową. Chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli odłoży tego typu rozważania na jakąś dogodniejszą chwilę. Tego mu tylko brakowało, by dostał wzwodu na samym środku ulicy… A właśnie tak by się to skończyło!

\- Jesteś dla mnie ważny, więc interesują mnie twoje życiowe wybory – powiedział, kątem oka zerkając na Mistrza. – Byłbym ciekawy, dlaczego _ktokolwiek_ chciałby być prawiczkiem przez tak długi czas…A zwłaszcza ty! Nie wmówisz mi, że chodziło wyłącznie o zasady. Sam mi kiedyś powiedziałeś, że Kodeks Jedi nie zabrania seksu. Mam dowód! Nagrałem to!

\- Nagrałeś mnie, gdy to mówiłem? – Obi-Wan zaśmiał się w taki sposób, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy ma być rozbawiony czy załamany.

Anakin uśmiechnął się. Ulżyło mu, że jego Mistrz wreszcie się rozluźnił.

\- No wiesz, nagrywałem wiele momentów. Miałem holonagrywarkę pod ręką za każdym razem, gdy pytałem cię o coś ważnego. „Czy Kodeks zabrania eksperymentów z Przyprawą?”, „Czy można wylecieć z Zakonu za masturbowanie się w szatni?”… Wiesz, tego typu pytania.

\- Oczywiście czysto hipotetyczne? – kącik ust Kenobiego uniósł się do góry.

\- Oczywiiiścieeee! – z ręką na sercu przysiągł Skywalker. – Mistrzu, proszę cię… Gdzie ja bym coś takiego zrobił?

\- Ech, no przecież, gdzie TY byś zrobił coś takiego? W końcu absurdalne pomysły przychodzą do głowy innym ludziom, a nie takiemu porządnemu obywatelowi jak ty…

\- No, ale GDYBYM jednak postanowił zrobić którąś z tych rzeczy, to zawsze mogłem wyciągnąć nagranie i krzyknąć: „A Obi-Wan mówił co innego! Mam dowód!”

\- Jesteś niereformowalny.

Kenobi przysiadł na murku umiejscowionym naprzeciwko nieczynnego przystanku.

\- Powodów, dla których nigdy z nikim się nie przespałem było w sumie kilka – powiedział, poklepując miejsce obok siebie.

Anakin chętnie skorzystał z zaproszenia. Uważał postój w tym miejscu za swoje maleńkie zwycięstwo. Nareszcie urobił Obi-Wana na tyle, by tamten przestał bronić się przed rozmową. A przede wszystkim, przestał uważać dawnego Padawana za niedojrzałego mężczyznę, z którym nie mógł poruszyć wielu osobistych tematów.

\- To nie tak, że nie chciałem tego zrobić – mówił dalej, nieco pochylając się do przodu i splatając palce dłoni. – Albo nie byłem ciekawy, jak to jest. Bo i owszem, byłem. Ale, jak już wcześniej zauważyłeś, nie potrafię rozdzielić uczuć i seksu. Nie jestem jednym z tych mężczyzn, którzy mogą po prostu pójść do domu publicznego, spełnić swoje potrzeby, a potem żyć dalej. Ta opcja nie wchodziła dla mnie w grę. Przyjaciół i ludzi z najbliższego otoczenia też raczej nie brałem pod uwagę, bo mógłbym zapałać do nich silniejszym uczuciem, a to już byłoby niezgodne z Kodeksem. Zatem zostawał mi tylko jeden typ potencjalnych kochanków. Ludzie, których spotykałem na misjach. Spędzałem z nimi wystarczająco dużo czasu, by zapałać do nich sympatią, a jednocześnie istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że więcej ich nie zobaczę.

\- Ale tę grupę również odrzuciłeś, boooo…?

Rudy mężczyzna posłał dawnemu Padawanowi wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Bo miałem na głowie pewien smarkaty problem.

\- Smarkaty problem?

\- Ciebie.

\- Mnie? – Anakin podrapał się po głowie. – A w czym ja ci przeszkadzałem? Aha, bałeś się, że cię przyłapię!

\- Nie, to akurat jakoś bym ogarnął. – Obi-Wan niedbale machnął ręką. – Pozbyłbym się ciebie na pół dnia albo coś w tym stylu. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo wyrywałeś się do samodzielnych zadań, nie byłoby to jakieś bardzo trudne. Największy problem miałem z tym, że zwyczajnie nie lubiłeś ludzi, których brałem pod uwagę.

\- Eee, a to miało jakieś znaczenie? Ja nigdy nie pytałem cię o zdanie, gdy chciałem się z kimś przespać. Dlaczego miałbyś brać pod uwagę moją opinię?

Kenobi posłał protegowanemu wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Anakin… ty choć trochę zdajesz sobie sprawę, _jakim_ byłeś dzieckiem? A później nastolatkiem? Naprawdę nie pamiętasz swoich dzikich odpałów? Za sam fakt, że ośmieliłem się _polubić_ kogoś, kogo ty nie cierpiałeś, urządzałeś mi takie sceny, że na samo wspomnienie dostaję bólu głowy. Aż strach pomyśleć, co by się działo, gdybym się z tą osobą PRZESPAŁ! A ty się dziwisz, że wolałem nie ryzykować.

\- Oj, dobra, weź już nie przesadzaj! – Skywalker przewrócił oczami. – AŻ TAK to nie wariowałem. Zresztą, wcale nie musiałem wiedzieć. Mogłeś to zaaranżować tak, bym się nie dowiedział.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że byłoby to realne? – Obi-Wan uniósł brew. – Przy Więzi takiej jak nasza? Anakin, bądźmy szczerzy… Prędzej czy później dowiedziałbyś się i zrobiłbyś mi awanturę. JA wiedziałem o wszystkich prostytutkach, które przeleciałeś.

Anakin zastanowił się chwilę, po czym wypalił:

\- O tej z rogami jak u jelenia też wiedziałeś?

\- Owszem. I zanim zapytasz… Tak, o tej z kolczykami w sutkach TEŻ wiedziałem!

\- Ugh, to akurat jedna z tych, których wolałbym nie pamiętać! – Skywalker skrzywił się z niesmakiem. 

\- Czemu? – Obi-Wan złośliwie się uśmiechnął. – Jak próbowała urwać ci penisa to było dosyć zabawne.

\- Niby dla KOGO?! – Anakin jęknął, posyłając mentorowi pełne pretensji spojrzenie.

\- Na przykład dla mnie – kiwając głową, Mistrz Jedi rozmasował podbródek. – W sumie to dobrze, że podzieliłeś się ze mną tym konkretnym wspomnieniem. Zawsze jak byłem na ciebie wkurzony, przypominałem sobie tamtą pannę i robiło mi się lepiej.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że masz takie sadystyczne zapędy, pokazałbym ci tamtą z trzema pieprzykami na nosie – Na wspomnienie rzeczonej kobiety, Anakin aż zadrżał.

\- O niej też wiedziałem.

\- Serio? A kiedy ja o niej pomyślałem w twojej obecności? No wiesz, bez Tarczy?

\- Wtedy, u Hondo. Gdy raził nas prądem…

\- Ugh… rzeczywiście! – Młody mężczyzna zacisnął zęby. – Pomyślałem sobie wtedy, że boli jak diabli, ale w sumie nie tak bardzo, jak zapędy tamtej laski.

\- Wiem, jak bardzo nie cierpisz zwrotu „A nie mówiłem!”, ale ostrzegałem cię przed kobietami z tej rasy – Obi-Wan poklepał protegowanego po ramieniu. – Quinlan też miał przygodę z jedną z nich.

\- Mówił mi o tym – westchnął Anakin. – A ja głupi uznałem, że robi sobie jaja! Kto by pomyślał, że istnieją osoby, które podniecają się depilowaniem komuś włosów łonowych…

\- Miałeś szczęście, że Padme nie była Jedi – Kenobi zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Gdybyś miał z nią połączony umysł, tak jak ze mną, musiałbyś się pilnować w każdej minucie.

\- Co racja to racja – Skywalker zaczepnie trącił Mistrza łokciem. – Przepraszam, że nie doceniałem tego, jak bardzo byłeś wobec mnie tolerancyjny. Podejrzewałem, że wiedziałeś o _kilku_ moich dziwkach, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że o _wszystkich._ W sumie, to chyba powinienem pobierać od ciebie jakieś opłaty? Biorąc pod uwagę niebotyczne ilości telepatycznego porno, jakich ci dostarczyłem…

\- Gdybym ja miał pobierać od ciebie odszkodowanie za uszczerbki na psychice, wyszlibyśmy na zero – Mistrz Jedi oparł się o protegowanego barkiem. – Niektóre z twoich erotycznych przygód wyglądały jak horrory. Nie mogłem po nich spać!

\- Mnie to mówisz? Ja to, kurwa, przeżyłem w realu!

Chichotali, dopóki Anakin czegoś sobie nie uświadomił.

\- Ej, ale kiedy już byłem z Padme – śmiertelnie blady, obrócił twarz w stronę Mistrza. – Żadna nasza… Żadna myśl nigdy…

\- Nie martw się, tych wspomnień akurat strzegłeś jak fortecy – Obi-Wan uspokajająco uniósł dłoń. – Bardzo się pilnowałeś, by nie myśleć przy mnie o Padme. Nie tylko w… wiadomym kontekście. Zrozumiałem, że coś się między nami wydarzyło, odkąd zacząłeś podnosić przy mnie Tarczę. Tak jak niegdyś ja przy Qui-Gonie. No cóż… historia zatoczyła koło.

Zabrzmiało to strasznie przygnębiająco. Anakin zatęsknił za poprzednią luźną atmosferą.

\- Ale wiesz, skoro ty zniosłeś wszystkie moje erotyczne myśli, to może ja też doszedłbym do ładu z faktem, że z kimś się przespałeś? – stwierdził, zmuszając się do beztroskiego tonu. – Pewnie jak zwykle przesadzasz. Wcale nie martwiłeś się moją reakcją, a po prostu szukałeś sobie wymówek!

\- Być może – westchnął Kenobi. – Kiedy rozważałem przespanie się premierem Lenartem, pomyślałem…

\- CHCIAŁEŚ PÓJŚĆ DO ŁÓŻKA Z TYM CHUJEM?!

Dla mentalności Skywalkera to było ZA wiele. Młodszy z Jedi za bardzo przechylił się i spadł z murka. 

\- Z Lenartem? – wykrztusił, zrywając się na równe nogi i oskarżycielsko łypiąc na Obi-Wana. – Z _Lenartem?!_ Z tym pieprzonym dupkiem?! Nie wierzę… po prostu, kurwa, nie wierzę!

\- Nie, i wcale nie zareagowałeś emocjonalnie…

Kenobi mógłby równie dobrze mówić to do ściany, bo dawny uczeń w ogóle nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Skywalker zaczął krążyć raz w jedną raz w drugą stronę, energicznie gestykulując i co chwilę wydając oburzone prychnięcia. 

\- Lenart! Jebany Lenart z Alderaanu! Serio taki typ cię kręci? Zajebiście nudny kumpel Baila Organy, z wiecznie wypucowanymi paznokietkami, paradujący we wdzianku, które kosztowało więcej niż mój myśliwiec? Jak można chcieć kopulować z tym przemądrzałym skurwielem?! Poleciałeś na niego, tylko dlatego że wygrał z tobą w szachy!

\- To, że ty go nie polubiłeś, nie znaczy, że wszyscy…

\- Ten pieprzony chuj nazywał mnie impulsywnym gówniarzem i szarpał mnie za padawański warkoczyk bez pozwolenia!

\- Miałeś dwanaście lat.

\- POZWOLIŁEŚ mu szarpać za mój warkoczyk!

\- Zrobił to tylko raz. Potem poprosiłem go, by już więcej…

\- Od początku wiedziałem, że ta cholerna gnida coś knuje! – Kompletnie ignorując drugiego mężczyznę, Skywalker zgrzytał zębami i patrzył na własną trzęsącą się pięść. – Nie dość, że wkurwiał mnie przez całą misję, to jeszcze chciał potajemnie wyruchać mi Mistrza!

\- Właściwie to chciał być na dole – zrezygnowanym tonem wtrącił Kenobi.

\- Chyba cię _pojebało_ , że w ogóle to rozważałeś! – ryknął zbulwersowany Anakin. – Nie zasługiwał nawet na jebaną truskawkę, którą wsadziłeś mu do pieprzonej gęby, a co dopiero na twojego fiuta!

\- Ile. Razy. Jeszcze. Będziemy. Przez to. Przechodzić? – Przyciskając dłoń do skroni, Obi-wan syknął do protegowanego. – Przepraszałem cię za tę przeklętą truskawkę chyba z milion razy, chociaż NIE powinienem, bo nakarmiłem Lenarta, tylko dlatego że miał złamane obie ręce, po tym jak „niechcący” cisnąłeś go Mocą na ścianę.

\- MNIE nigdy nie nakarmiłeś truskawką!

\- Karmiłem cię zupą, gdy chorowałeś. A w ogóle to nie masz prawa mówić mi, kogo mogę…

\- Nieważne. Grunt, że jednak nie wydymałeś tej gnidy.

Anakin tak się zdenerwował, że zaschło mu w ustach. Nawet ON nie miał jeszcze w sobie penisa Obi-Wana, a myśl, że jakiś gnojek miałby zaznać tej przyjemności PRZED nim… a _zwłaszcza_ jebany Lenart… ta myśl była po prostu…!

Nie. Lepiej się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Już i tak ręka trzęsła mu się niebezpiecznie blisko miecza świetlnego. Jak nie chce zdemolować całej tej pieprzonej ulicy, to niech się lepiej uspokoi.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nawet _po tylu_ latach pieprzony Lenart znalazł sposób, żeby go wkurwić. Niech się cholerny gnojek cieszy, że Obi-Wan jednak nic w niego nie wsadził! Bo gdyby było inaczej, Anakin obciąłby mu każdą… ale zaraz!

\- O kurwa – Skywalker jęknął tak niespodziewanie, że jego Mistrz podskoczył na murku.

Zanim Kenobi zdążył spytać, o co u licha chodzi, został złapany za oba ramiona. Dawny Padawan spojrzał mu w oczy, przełknął ślinę i z przerażeniem zapytał:

\- Ale nie zrobiłeś mu loda?

\- ANAKIN! – Obi-Wan miał twarz koloru tamtej nieszczęsnej truskawki, którą kiedyś „wsadził” Lenartowi.

\- Zrobiłeś czy nie zrobiłeś?! Po prostu powiedz! Chcesz, żebym tu, kurde, na zawał zszedł?

\- Nie, NIE zrobiłem!

\- On tobie też nie?

\- Do ciężkiej cholery, Anakin…

\- Robisz to specjalnie! Celowo przeciągasz moment odpowiedzi, bym się bardziej stresował!

\- _Kurwa mać!_ – Obi-Wan musiał być już u kresu cierpliwości, skoro sięgnął po tak ciężkie przekleństwo. – Nie miałem ŻADNYCH doświadczeń seksualnych z ŻADNYMI ludźmi!

\- Robótek ręcznych też nie było?

\- Jak mówię „żadnych”, to żadnych!

Skywalker wreszcie uspokoił się na tyle, by usiąść obok Mistrza.

\- Tylko spójrz na swoją reakcję – Kenobi powiedział zrezygnowanym głosem. – Od spotkania z Lenartem minęło prawie dziesięć lat, a wciąż nie mogę o nim wspomnieć, byś z miejsca nie dostał wścieklizny. Ja tylko _rozważałem_ pójście z nim do łóżka, a ty zacząłeś się wydzierać. To teraz pomyśl, co by się działo, gdybym rzeczywiście się z nim przespał.

\- NIE chcę o tym myśleć i NIE chcę sobie tego wyobrażać! – wściekle miętoląc materiał spodni, burknął Anakin. – Fakt, że ten dupek był obiektem twoich fantazji, już wystarczająco mnie wkurwia.

\- No, ale chyba musisz przyznać, że jednak _miałem_ powody, by być seksualnym abstynentem?

\- Nie, tak szczerze to nadal nie ogarniam twojej decyzji. Lenart to był tylko jeden facet. Pozostali ludzie, których brałeś pod uwagę, nie mogli być aż tak…

Coś przyszło Skywalkerowi do głowy. Młodszy z Jedi skierował zszokowany wzrok na Mistrza.

\- Ej, ale chyba nie było wśród nich króla Kalix?

Milczenie Obi-Wana było bardzo wymowne.

\- Porypało cię?! – Anakin zerwał się na nogi. – Ten facet łazi w _sukience!_

\- To tradycja jego planety.

\- O tak… _pamiętam!_ Ta pieprzona tradycja omal nie pozbawiła życia tysięcy ludzi. „Przodkowie zabraniają transfuzji krwi”! Jak mogłeś polecieć na faceta, który nie chciał wydać swoim upartym poddanym rozkazu, by łaskawie pozwolili uratować sobie życie?!

\- Przypominam ci, że ostatecznie _wydał_ ten rozkaz – Obi-Wan wzniósł oczy ku niebu. – Po prostu potrzebował czasu. Nie podejmował decyzji sam, musiał jeszcze brać pod uwagę opinię starszyzny. Trzeba odwagi, by zerwać z tysiącletnią tradycją. Gdybyś nie obrzucał Jego Wysokości wyzwiskami, poszłoby szybciej.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że się do ciebie przystawiał, nie ograniczyłbym się tylko do wyzwisk – Skywalker zacisnął zęby. – Podejrzewałem, że na niego poleciałeś, ale sądziłem, że tylko mi się wydaje… Pfft! Teraz to takie oczywiste! Zaczynam już dostrzegać prawidłowość w twoim systemie wybierania potencjalnych kochanków. Sami nudziarze i popaprani idealiści! Cholerny laluś z Kalix był dokładnie taki sam jak księżna Mandalore, tyle że miał chuja zamiast cycków. Niech zgadnę? Ta ekolożka, która oprowadzała nas po Kashyyyk, też była na twojej liście?

\- Dziwię się, że ją pamiętasz.

\- Siedem lat to za mało, bym zapomniał, że pozwoliłeś komuś chodzić w swoim płaszczu!

\- Żebyś do Kodeksu Jedi miał tak fantastyczną pamięć…

\- A tamten smarkaty pilot z kucykiem, który woził nas po Zewnętrznych Rubieżach?

\- Nie powinieneś nazywać „smarkatym” kogoś, kto jest od ciebie kilka lat starszy.

– Powiedz mi, że nie brałeś go pod uwagę! - Anakin posłał mentorowi błagalne spojrzenie.

\- Cóż…

\- Kurwa, poważnie?! – Dla Skywalkera ta konkretna osoba była jak cios poniżej pasa. – Co ten kretyn w sobie miał, że chciałeś się z nim przespać? Byłem od niego lepszy absolutnie _we wszystkim!_ W manewrach pomiędzy asteroidami, w korkociągach, w lataniu na wstecznym, w…

\- We wszystkich innych umiejętnościach, które arogancko wymieniałeś wisząc mu nad uchem – Obi-Wan wtrącił zmęczonym głosem.

\- Aha! Już wiem, co się w nim spodobało! Chodziło o to, że koleś był cholernym lizydupem! Ugh, gdy sobie przypomnę te wszystkie teksty, które do ciebie walił, robi mi się niedobrze.

Anakin wypiął pierś i zaczął przedrzeźniać rzeczonego pilota.

\- „Mistrzu Kenooobiiii, to było nieeesaaamooowiiiteee! Och, jej, uratowałeś nam życie! To było odważne i, och, ach, takie pomysłowe!”

\- Chłopak pierwszy raz pracował z Jedi. Nie możesz mieć do niego pretensji o to, że był zafascynowany naszymi umiejętnościami.

\- TWOIMI umiejętnościami! Mnie praktycznie nie chwalił. A kiedy już mówił mi jakiś komplement, to zawsze używał zwrotu „twój Mistrz tak świetnie cię nauczył”.

\- No wiesz, miło od czasu do czasu zostać docenionym – Wzrok Kenobiego stał się rozmarzony. – Nie przeszkadza mi, że to ty jesteś w świetle reflektorów… ba, nawet wolę ten stan rzeczy, bo nie lubię być w centrum uwagi. Ale skłamałbym twierdząc, że komplementy kapitana Uriela nie sprawiły mi przyjemności.

\- Ja też mówiłem ci komplementy – odwracając wzrok, wymamrotał Anakin.

\- Fakt – Obi-Wan zgodził się, śmiejąc się pod nosem. – Zdarzało ci się. Gdy akurat się nie kłóciliśmy.

Skywalker odczuł irracjonalną potrzebę odnalezienia kapitana Uriela i obicia mu tej jego niewinnej buźki. Ze wszystkich ludzi, z którymi Obi-Wan mógłby chcieć iść do łóżka, to właśnie ten osobnik wydawał się Anakinowi najbardziej wkurzający. To jego szczenięce spojrzenie… Ta jego gładko wygolona buźka… Ugh! I te jego zebrane w kucyk blond loczki!

Uriel był jednym z dwóch pilotów, którzy wozili parę Jedi po Zewnętrznych Rubieżach i pomagali im wytropić szajkę przemytników. To była praca. Wymagająca cholernego profesjonalizmu! A mimo to ten dziewiętnastoletni palant spędził całą misję, wodząc za Obi-Wanem cielęcym wzrokiem… a Kenobi jeszcze śmiał odwzajemniać jego czułe uśmiechy!

\- Miałem dokładnie te same cechy, co on! – Anakin wypalił, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. – Ja też wielbiłem cię jak Boga, miałem ładną buźkę i byłem świetnym pilotem. Dlaczego NIM się zainteresowałeś, a MNĄ nie?!

\- Bo miałeś piętnaście lat? – Mistrz Jedi uniósł brew.

\- To…

Czerwieniąc się, młody mężczyzna urwał w pół słowa. To _rzeczywiście_ był rozsądny argument!

\- Tak czy siak nie powinieneś brać pod uwagi takiej łajzy! – Skywalker potrząsnął głową i wrócił do oburzania się wyborem dawnego Mistrza. – Myślisz, że seks z takim kolesiem byłby fajny? Już to, kurwa, widzę! Powiedzieć ci, jak by to wyglądało?

\- Wolałbym nie…

\- „Och, Mistrzu Kenobi!” – Anakin odchylił głowę do tyłu i zaczął naśladować dziewczęce jęki. – „Och, ach, jesteś taki męski! Proszę, użyj Mocy, by zrobić mi dobrze… ach, weź mnie, weź mnie!’

\- To NIE jest śmieszne! – ryknął zbulwersowany Obi-Wan.

\- Pewnie że, nie jest! – prychnął jego dawny Padawan. – To jest _żałosne!_ Jakbyś przespał się z taką wydelikaconą ofermą, straciłbym do ciebie cały szacunek.

Zastanowił się chwilę, po czym dodał, jakby od niechcenia:

\- Ta, skoro podobali ci się tacy nudziarze, to może i dobrze, że się nie puszczałeś.

\- Ależ bardzo ci dziękuję, Anakin – wycedził Kenobi. – Doceniam, że wyrażasz aprobatę dla mojego „nie puszczania się”.

\- Wśród osób, które ci się podobały, tylko ja i Qui-Gon spełnialiśmy jako takie standardy – Skywalker ponownie usiadł na murku. – Reszta to jakaś pomyłka.

\- Jeszcze nie wymieniłeś wszystkich…

\- I NIE chcę ich wymieniać! Ugh… Poza tym, mam jako takie pojęcie, o kogo mogło chodzić. Zupełnie nie umiesz wybrać sobie ludzi do łóżka. Było poprosić Vosa, by polecił ci kogoś fajnego! Chociaż nie, to mogłoby się dla ciebie źle skończyć. Nie jesteś tak bezwstydny jak ja, więc pewnie nie dałbyś rady samodzielnie uciec z burdelu. Musiałbym cię ratować.

\- Nie jestem aż tak kiepski w wydostawaniu się potrzasku – Obi-Wan stwierdził z rozbawieniem. – A ucieczka z burdelu nie może się jakoś diametralnie różnić od ucieczki z jakiegokolwiek innego miejsca.

\- Oj, uwierz mi, że się różni!

\- Niby czym?

\- Nie masz na sobie majtek – Anakin wyszczerzył zęby.

Kenobi wyglądał na zafascynowanego tą kwestią.

\- To musi być epicki widok – stwierdził, masując podbródek. – Chciałbym kiedyś zobaczyć, jak uciekasz z burdelu.

\- Szanse, że znowu jakiś odwiedzę, są raczej minimalne.

\- Dlaczego?

Skywalker nieoczekiwanie spoważniał.

\- Jak to „dlaczego”? – spytał miękko.

Ostrożnie wyciągnął dłoń i przykrył nią dłoń Obi-Wana. Kiedy to zrobił, wyczuł od drugiego mężczyzna nieśmiałe szczęście, ale też ślady zdenerwowania. Kenobi opierał obie dłonie na kolanach, a kiedy poczuł dotyk protegowanego, przełknął ślinę i zacisnął palce na materiale spodni.

Anakin z żalem cofnął rękę.

 _Nie naciskaj_ – powiedział sobie. – _Zrozumienie i cierpliwość. Przede wszystkim cierpliwość!_

Wcześniejsze trzaśnięcie w twarz też pozostawiło po sobie odpowiednie wrażenie. Reakcja Kenobiego na pocałunek pokazała Skywalkerowi, że nie powinien się śpieszyć. Zamiast wyrywać się z fizycznym okazywaniem czułości, niech lepiej doceni fakt, że dawny Mistrz zgodził się z nim porozmawiać. I że _nie uciekł_ , gdy protegowany zaczął otwarcie wyrażać wstręt dla jego potencjalnych kochanków.

\- Dobra, wygrałeś – Anakin rzucił niespodziewanie. – Zgadzam się, że miałeś powód, by nie sypiać z ludźmi, gdy byłem pod twoją opieką.

\- Zgadzasz się – Obi-Wan wydał czułe parsknięcie. – _Ty_ się ze mną zgadzasz! Ogłosiłbym święto narodowe, gdyby nie fakt, że już wcześniej przyznałeś mi rację. W końcu pochwaliłeś mnie za to, że się nie puszczałem.

\- Tak, ale to wciąż nie wyjaśnia, jak zostałeś trzydziestosiedmioletnim prawiczkiem. Jasne, kupuję twoje tłumaczenie, że byłem twoim własnym, zabójczo skutecznym środkiem antyerekcyjnym, ale przecież nie znałeś mnie całe swoje życie. Kiedy wziąłeś mnie na Padawana, miałeś dwadzieścia pięć lat. A to znaczy, że od siedmiu lat byłeś pełnoletnim mężczyzną u szczytu sprawności seksualnej.

\- No proszę, jakiś ty nagle dobry z matematyki – wymamrotał Kenobi.

\- To nie matma, tylko biologia – Anakin przewrócił oczami. – A poza tym, akurat sam przechodzę przez ten konkretny okres, więc rozumiem, z czym to się wiążę. Słuchaj, nie wiem, jak jest po trzydziestce, ale mnie od szesnastego roku życia tak niemiłosiernie swędzą jaja, że czasem sam nie mogę ze sobą wytrzymać.

\- Jestem tego świadom – Mistrz Jedi poczęstował protegowanego chłodnym uniesieniem brwi. – Przypominam ci, że to JA wrzucałem do prania większość twoich prześcieradeł.

\- Nie wmówisz mi, że swoich nie prałeś równie często. – Kącik ust Skywalkera kpiąco uniósł się do góry. – Gdy byłeś w moim wieku.

\- No cóż… - Obi-Wan wydał pokonane westchnienie. – Jak słusznie zauważyłeś, biologia ma swoje prawa.

\- Tyle że nie każdy ma dość silnej woli, by zaspokajać potrzeby za pomocą własnej ręki. Jak to się stało, że…

\- Wytrzymałem? Powód był bardzo prosty. „Zasady”.

\- Ach, no przecież… _zasady!_ – Anakin nie zdążył powstrzymać lekceważącego prychnięcia. – No tak. Mogłem się domyślić. Czemu mnie nie dziwi, że twój szczyt sprawności seksualnej pokrył się ze szczytem posłuszeństwa wobec Kodeksu? Pewnie nawet nie wiedziałeś, że wolno ci iść z kimś do łóżka. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby Qui-Gon uświadomił cię w tym tuż przed swoją śmiercią.

\- _Wiedziałem_ , że mogę iść z kimś do łóżka i _chciałem_ to zrobić! – Kenobi nieoczekiwanie posmutniał. – Ale nie chciałem tego robić z pierwszą lepszą osobą. Chciałem, żeby był to ktoś, na kim mi zależało. Oprócz zasad narzucanych przez Kodeks miałem swoje własne zasady, których starałem się przestrzegać. Jedną z nich było postanowienie, że nie pójdę z nikim do łóżka pod wpływem impulsu. Że to będzie przemyślana i świadoma decyzja.

Serce Anakina zabiło niespokojnie. Ciekawe, na ile Obi-Wanowi udało się dotrzymać tamtego postanowienia? Czy decyzja o wpuszczeniu dawnego Padawana między nogi została podjęta pod wpływem impulsu? Bo, jak na gust Skywalkera, na taką właśnie wyglądała. Obi-Wan powiedział, że nie żałuje, ale… Czy naprawdę nie odczuwał żadnego żalu w związku z tamtym seksem? 

\- Raz omal się nie złamałem – Kenobi stwierdził nieoczekiwanie. – Z Satine.

\- A, z nią? – Anakin zadał pytanie bez entuzjazmu, ale jego ciekawość rosła. – Kiedy? Gdy się ponownie spotkaliście?

\- Nie, nie. To było wtedy, gdy byliśmy jeszcze młodzi. Kiedy się ukrywaliśmy. Na kilka dni rozdzieliliśmy się z Qui-Gonem i zostaliśmy zupełnie sami. Warunki do tego, by to zrobić, mieliśmy wręcz idealne. Gospoda na odludziu. Pokój z kominkiem. A nawet udało mi się zdobyć całą paczkę konserw! Tak, wiem, konserwy nie brzmią romantycznie, ale uwierz mi, po kilku dniach głodowania były dla nas prawdziwym rarytasem. Kiedy Satine mnie pocałowała, wszystko zaczęło się dziać bardzo szybko…

Anakin nawet nie musiał sobie tego wyobrażać, gdyż ujrzał całą scenę w ich Więzi. Przez moment emocje dziewiętnastoletniego Obi-Wana wydawały mu się tak realne, jakby sam je odczuwał. Zresztą, wcale nie były mu obce. 

Dobrze znał tę mieszankę stresu, presji i tęsknoty. Właśnie to przeżywał podczas swojego pierwszego samodzielnego zadania. Gdy przebywał na Naboo, śnił te wszystkie straszne wizje o mamie, ale nie chciał zawieść oczekiwań swojego Mistrza i tak strasznie pragnął pokazać Radzie, że nie schrzani czegoś tak prostego jak ochrona pani Senator. Tak bardzo ciągnęło go wtedy do Padme… Zatracanie się w jej łagodnych oczach pomagało mu odwrócić uwagę od wszystkiego, co przeżywał. Od tego, jak bardzo nie chciał zawieść oczekiwań innych.

Łatwo mu było zrozumieć, co siedziało w głowie Obi-Wana, gdy całował się z Satine w tamtej gospodzie. Poprzednie dni były wypełnione ucieczką i walką, a skóra Księżnej była tak niewyobrażalnie gładka i miękka.

\- Powiedziała, że „nie wiemy, co będzie jutro, więc powinniśmy zrobić to, czego pragniemy, by później niczego nie żałować”. – Ponurym tonem Kenobi kontynuował opowieść. – I to był argument, który w zasadzie rozwiązał mój wewnętrzny dylemat. Moją ostatnią spójną myślą, zanim zaczęliśmy pozbywać się ubrań, była decyzja: „No dobrze, zróbmy to!” Ale nie zabrnęliśmy za daleko. Ledwo zdążyliśmy zdjąć górne tuniki, gdy wydarzyło się coś, co natychmiast przywołało mnie do rzeczywistości. Satine złapała mnie za padawański warkoczyk…

Anakin odruchowo się wzdrygnął.

\- Przypomniałem sobie, że jestem Jedi – Obi-Wan głęboko westchnął. – Ale nie chodziło tylko o to. Sam dobrze wiesz, jak wielka jest waga podobnego gestu.

\- To profanacja – bez zastanowienie stwierdził Skywalker. - Tylko Mistrz, który cię uczy, może dotykać padawańskiego warkoczyka. Nikt inny nie ma do tego prawa. Nawet pozostali Jedi.

To była jedna z tych reguł, które oficjalnie nie figurowały w Kodeksie, jednak były przestrzegane przez absolutnie wszystkich. Nawet buntowników pokroju Quinlana Vosa i Anakina Skywalkera.

Dawny Padawan Obi-Wana do dziś pamiętał zdumienie swojej żony, gdy próbowała pogłaskać go po padawańskim warkoczyku, lecz powtrzymał ją, mocno łapiąc ją za nadgarstek.

\- Gdybym miał wybierać – wytłumaczył wtedy ze śmiertelną powagą – to wolałbym, żebyś złapała mnie za tyłek przy całej Radzie Jedi, niż żebyś dotykała mojego warkoczyka.

Padme, jak to Padme, przyjęła odmowę z właściwą sobie dojrzałością. A przynajmniej na zewnątrz, bo w rzeczywistości zawsze miała do męża lekki żal. Anakin próbował jakoś ją udobruchać, ale bez skutku. Pożyczył jej swój miecz świetlny… Oddał jej warkoczyk po ucięciu, choć tradycja nakazywała, by spalił go na osobności… Zrobił to wszystko, lecz wcale nie poprawił swojej sytuacji. Amidala wciąż czuła, że jest na drugim miejscu po zwyczajach Jedi. Natomiast Skywalker jeszcze przez długie miesiące chodził wkurzony na samego siebie, że zrobił coś tak sprzecznego z własną naturą.

To co dopiero musiał przeżywać Obi-Wan, który podchodziło do zasad o wiele poważniej od niego.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć twoją minę, gdy Satine złapała cię za warkoczyk – powiedział Anakin. – I JEJ minę, gdy zobaczyła twoją minę.

Starszy z Jedi postanowił spełnić to życzenie i podzielić się wspomnieniem. W Więzi pojawił się obraz: dziewiętnastoletni Kenobi opiekuńczo przykrywał warkoczyk dłońmi i wydzierał się na Księżną. Miał przy tym taki wyraz twarzy, jakby kobieta przyłożyła mu do twarzy rozżarzony węgiel. Sama Satine wyglądała na kompletnie sparaliżowaną. _I nie miała stanika!_ Choć to i tak nie było najbardziej szokujące…

\- O w mordę! – wykrztusił Anakin. – Czemu ona leży w tej pozycji?

\- Bo sekundę wcześniej ją kopnąłem – Obi-Wan odparł zbolałym głosem.

\- _Kopnąłeś ją?!_ – Skywalker nie mógł się zdecydować, czy powinien być zszokowany, oburzony czy też rozbawiony. – TY kopnąłeś kobietę?

\- Niechcący! – z miną, jakby brzydził się samego siebie, jęknął Kenobi. – T-to… J-ja… To był wypadek! Siedziała mi na kolanach i się obściskiwaliśmy, a potem… P-potem złapała mnie za warkoczyk i chciała mnie pociągnąć w stronę łóżka. NIE chciałem jej kopnąć! Moje ciało zareagowało samo z siebie. W-właściwie to nie tyle kopnąłem, co lekko popchnąłem ją kolanem.

\- Noo, to teraz rozumiem, czemu przy ponownym spotkaniu była dla ciebie taka wredna. – Kiwając głową, młodszy z Jedi rozmasował podbródek. – Nie dość, że jej nie przeleciałeś, to jeszcze odtrąciłeś ją w taki sposób. Ja na jej miejscu rzuciłbym się na ciebie z pięściami.

\- W sumie to rzeczywiście mnie walnęła. – Obi-Wan dotknął policzka. – Gdy zrobiłem jej awanturę o warkoczyk, zdjęła buta i trzasnęła mnie nim w twarz. Do dziś zastanawiam się, z czego był zrobiony, bo bolało jak diabli. Ale, wbrew temu, co myślisz, nie złościła się na mnie zbyt długo. Kilka dni później pogodziliśmy się i znowu naszła nas chęć, by to zrobić. Jednak nasz limit szans się wyczerpał, bo gdy patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy i byliśmy o włos od wyznania sobie uczuć, do pokoju wszedł Qui-Gon. Sama jego obecność podziałała na mnie jak kubeł zimnej wody na głowę. A jakby tego było mało, zaczął bardzo często szarpać mnie za warkoczyk. Niby żadna nowość, bo robił to również wcześniej, ale wtedy zaczął robić to wręcz… demonstracyjnie.

Kącik ust Anakina nieznacznie uniósł się do góry. Skywalker doskonale rozumiał intencje Mistrza Jinna, bo sam zrobiłby dokładnie to samo.

\- Znaczył terytorium – stwierdził z namaszczeniem. – Chciał podkreślić, że należysz do niego.

\- Tak, teraz już wiem, że właśnie o to chodziło. – Obi-Wan powiedział cicho. – J-ja… K-kiedy zrozumiałem, co do siebie czujemy, chciałem… Postanowiłem ofiarować mu całego siebie. Qui-Gon… On… Choć nie wyobrażał sobie życia z dala od Zakonu, wciąż powtarzał, że jego droga Jedi nie jest kompletna. Że brakuje mu jakiegoś istotnego elementu. Czegoś, co pomogłoby mu odnaleźć upragnioną równowagę w Mocy. Nie rozumiałem, o co mu chodzi, ale pragnąłem zostać dla niego tym brakującym elementem. Pokazać mu, że w tym burzliwym świecie znalazła się istota, która pokochała go stałym, niezmiennym uczuciem. Ktoś, kto z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, zapragnął należeć tylko do niego. To dlatego przez tyle lat nie poszedłem z nikim do łóżka. Ja… _zachowywałem się dla niego._

Pod wpływem tych słów wszystkie mięśnie w ciele Anakina zmiękły jak galareta.

Żeby zrezygnować z seksu na tyle lat, by stracić dziewictwo z ukochaną osobą – takie rzeczy zdarzały się w romantycznych holofilmach, a nie prawdziwym życiu. A już na pewno nie w biografiach mądrych Mistrzów Jedi! Już sam fakt, że Obi-Wan podjął podobną decyzję, wystarczająco chwytał ze serce. Ale nie chodziło tylko o to…

To, co Qui-Gon powiedział o brakującym elemencie… to było _dokładnie to_ , nad czym Skywalker rozmyślał praktycznie od zawsze! No dobrze, może nie przez całe życie, ale przez czas, który spędził w Zakonie Jedi – z pewnością! Od lat szukał czegoś, co zapełniłoby pustkę. Wydawało mu się, że odnalazł to w Padme, ale teraz wiedział, że się pomylił.

Tym, czego naprawdę pragnął, było to, co Obi-Wan Kenobi chciał zaoferować Qui-Gonowi Jinnowi kilkanaście lat temu.

\- Obiecał mi – nieoczekiwanie padło ciche stwierdzenie.

Wyrwany z rozmyślań Anakin, z troską spojrzał na mentora. Obi-Wan wpatrywał się w chodnik i zaciskał palce na materiale spodni.

\- Obiecał mi, że to zrobimy – powtórzył tym samym zbolałym głosem, co wcześniej. – Powiedział, że weźmie mnie w ramiona, gdy tylko zdam Próby! Czekałem prawie pięć lat. Wychodziłem ze skóry, by pokazać mu, że już jestem gotowy, ale on nie chciał zarekomendować mnie na Jedi. Teraz już wiem, że to Rada robiła problemy… Chcieli, bym zdystansował się do mojego Mistrza. Gdybym dał jakiś znak, że nie traktuję go jak najważniejszej osoby w moim życiu, z miejsca zostałbym dopuszczony do Prób. Uwierzyli, że jestem gotowy, dopiero kiedy Qui-Gon postawił im przed nosem znalezione na pustyni dziecko i zaanonsował, że bierze sobie nowego ucznia. Emocje we mnie buzowały, ale kiedy trochę ochłonąłem, poczułem ogromne szczęście. Po latach czekania miałem się przekonać, co znaczy połączyć się z ukochanym mężczyzną. Nic więcej się dla mnie nie liczyło! Choć przeczuwałem, że wydarzy się coś złego, spychałem to na bok i zamiast tego wolałem myśleć o tym, że wreszcie przekonam się, czym jest uprawianie miłości.

Mówienie o podobnych sprawach w taki sposób było zupełnie nie w stylu Kenobiego. Anakin wytrzeszczał na dawnego Mistrza oczy, uświadamiając sobie, że patrzy na jedną z bardzo rzadkich sytuacji, gdy temu mężczyźnie po prostu puszczały hamulce.

Obi-Wan prawie nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na coś takiego. Na zrzucenie maski opanowanego Jedi i po prostu… bycie człowiekiem. 

Splótł palce dłoni i przycisnął je do zmarszczonego czoła.

\- A potem Qui-Gon zginął.

Powiedział to z żalem, ale nie tylko. W tym jednym zdaniu dawało się wyczuć szczyptę szaleństwa. A może nawet pretensji do Jinna za to, że ośmielił się _umrzeć._

\- Zostawił mnie samego bez żadnych instrukcji, co mam zrobić ze sobą i ze swoim życiem. – Ton Obi-Wana stał się bezbarwny, ale w Mocy wciąż unosiły się pokłady żalu. – Zdążył jedynie poprosić, bym cię wytrenował. Takie były jego ostatnie słowa. Nie „kocham cię” albo „cieszę się, że coś dla siebie znaczyliśmy”. Stwierdził, że jesteś Wybrańcem i umarł. Myślałem, że oszaleję! To było tak, jakby Moc okrutnie zabawiła się moim kosztem. Przez lata nie poszedłem z nikim do łóżka, bo nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić, że robię to z kimkolwiek innym niż człowiek, u którego boku przemierzałem Galaktykę. I nagle się okazało, że moje plany były bez sensu. Wciąż pamiętam tamtą noc w Świątyni, tuż po tym, gdy zabraliśmy cię z Tatooine… Leżałem sam w łóżku i wyobrażałem sobie, co będę robił po Próbach. A niecałe czterdzieści osiem godzin później patrzyłem, jak Maul przebija mieczem świetlnym mężczyznę, który miał być moim pierwszym i jedynym. Kiedy tego samego dnia kładłem się spać, zrozumiałem, że byłym naiwnym marzycielem. Ubzdurałem sobie, że chociaż jestem Jedi, będę mógł liczyć na seks z miłości… a skończyłem jako samotny prawiczek ze złamanym sercem i z dzieckiem pod opieką.

Na chodniku zaczęły pojawiać ciemne plamy.

\- I chyba wreszcie zaczęło padać – Obi-Wan podsumował, cicho wzdychając.

Zupełnie jakby chmury odczytała wiszący w powietrzu nastrój i zaczęły płakać. Spadające z nieba krople – najpierw pojedyncze, potem tak liczne, że zaczęły się ze sobą zlewać – wsiąkały w ubrania, pozostawiając po sobie nieprzyjemny chłód. W głowie młodszego z Jedi zaroiło się od ponurych myśli…

Oto historia Obi-Wana Kenobiego:

Czekał długie lata, by przeżyć coś wyjątkowego z Qui-Gonem Jinnem… ale doczekał się jedynie krótkiej chwili uniesienia z Anakinem Skywalkerem. Po odmówieniu kilkunastu osobom, które bezsprzecznie go pragnęły, oddał dziewictwo facetowi, który ani nie był pewien swoich uczuć, ani nie zaplanował zbliżenia, ani nawet nie myślał racjonalnie w danej chwili. Obi-Wan ofiarował swój pierwszy raz komuś, kto przespał się z nim na zasadzie:

„Nie wiem, czemu to robię, ale muszę poczuć, że jesteś żywy, więc wezmę i cię przelecę”.

Dłonie Anakin zacisnęły się w pięści. To NIE mogło tak się skończyć!

\- Chodź ze mną!

Skywalker zerwał się na równe nogi, złapał zdumionego mentora za nadgarstek i pociągnął go wzdłuż ulicy. Nie pozwoli, by historia seksualnych doświadczeń Obi-Wana zakończyła się w taki sposób. Właśnie postanowił, że sam dopisze do niej ciąg dalszy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori.  
> Dziękuję też wszystkim cudownym czytelnikom, którzy pozostawili dla mnie komentarz. A zwłaszcza: Mace Windu, Tazkiel oraz Eva5.
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	10. Kodeks Miłości (Część 5) - Drugi pierwszy raz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Są pewne doświadczenia, których po prostu nie można powtórzyć.  
> Ale czy na pewno?  
> Anakin jest zdeterminowany, by zastąpić wydarzenie w życiu Obi-Wana czymś jeszcze bardziej wyjątkowym.

**Kodeks Miłości (Część 5) – Drugi pierwszy raz**

W świetle latarni widać było spadające po ukosie krople deszczu – były teraz niemal tak gęste jak strumień prysznica. Nieprzyjemnie chłostały twarze dwóch Jedi, znacznie pogorszając widoczność. Choć padało od niecałej minuty, na chodniku zdążyły porobić się drobne kałuże. Anakin co chwilę w jakąś właził. Uniósł przedramię mechanicznej ręki, by osłonić oczy.

\- Świątynia jest w drugą stronę – usłyszał za plecami głos Obi-Wana. – Zresztą, nie dotrzemy tam na piechotę. Powinniśmy zadzwonić po R2!

\- Nie mówiłem ci tego wcześniej, ale zostawiłem komlinka w toalecie.

\- Że co?!

\- Niedokładnie go przypiąłem i wpadł do kibla.

Kłamał. Tak naprawdę miał komlinka w kieszeni. Po prostu musiał na szybko zmajstrować jakąś wymówkę, by wybić Obi-Wanowi z głowy powrót do Świątyni. Miał pewien plan, ale wiedział, że nie uda mu się go zrealizować, jeśli znajdą się na terenie Zakonu Jedi.

W miejscu, które samo w sobie przypominało o Kodeksie i zasadach, Kenobi _w życiu_ nie przystanie na propozycję, którą chciał złożyć mu dawny Padawan. Oczy Anakina były pełne determinacji.

\- Znam pewne miejsce niedaleko stąd – Skywalker rzucił przez ramię. – Tam przeczekamy ulewę. Gdy pogoda trochę się uspokoi, na spokojnie wezwiemy taksówkę.

\- Skąd wiesz, że w ogóle jest sens czekać? To Coruscant! Równie dobrze może lać przez kilka dni.

\- W barze, który wcześniej odwiedziłem, była holotelewizja. Widziałem prognozę pogody. Za godzinę będzie po deszczu!

Kolejna ściema. 

\- Przynajmniej puść mój nadgarstek – westchnął Kenobi. – Mogę biec sam.

Anakin niechętnie spełnił prośbę i kilka grzmotów później dotarli do budynku opatrzonego szyldem „Herbaciarnia na bogato”. Obi-Wan zlustrował miejsce podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

\- Myślałem, że mieliśmy dosyć tłumów? – mruknął, naciągając kaptur na głowę. – A poza tym nie jestem przekonany do przybytków opatrzonych podpisem „na bogato”. Nie wiem, jak tobie, ale mnie nie zostało wiele kredytów.

Skywalker żałował, że on również nie może zakryć głowy. Po tej krótkiej przebieżce w deszczu, jego włosy kleiły się jak wodorosty.

\- Jeden z Senatorów dał mi kupon zniżkowy na to miejsce. A poza tym, nie będziemy siedzieć w tłumie. To dość… wyjątkowa knajpa. Klienci dostają prywatny pokój, w którym mogą napić się herbaty.

\- No proszę – Kenobiemu wyraźnie poprawił się humor. – Nie podejrzewałbym cię o bywanie w takich miejscach. Wiesz, co? Jednak czasem masz dobre pomysły! Po tym prysznicu, herbata na pewno nas rozgrzeje.

Anakin zaśmiał się nerwowo. Cóż… rzeczywiście miał nadzieję, że zaraz się rozgrzeją. I prawdą było, że mieli to zrobić przy herbacie. Tyle, że nie w taki sposób, jak zakładał jego Mistrz…

\- Ciekawe, czy mają yarum? – głośno zastanawiał się Obi-Wan.

\- Eee… no pewnie, że mają! – Skywalker podszedł do siedzącego w okienku Twi’leka. – Poproszę Yarum. Podwójny!

\- Się zrobi, kolego! – recepcjoniście brakowało kilku zębów, ale poza tym facet był bardzo uprzejmy. – A czy…

\- Moment! Mistrzu, co tak marzniesz w deszczu? Idź już do windy, zaraz cię dogonię.

Gdy Kenobi znalazł się w wystarczająco dużej odległości od okienka, Anakin pochylił się i dyskretnie szepnął:

\- Z dużą łazienką. I żeby nie było tam _żadnych_ zabawek!

\- Spoko.

Twi’lek wziął kredytki i wstukał coś do datapada.

\- No, no, koleś – zacmokał, sunąc zieloną kartą po ladzie. – Ładna ta twoja sztuka! Jeszcze nie widziałem, by ktoś wyrwał Jedi.

\- On nie jest prawdziwym Jedi – gładko skłamał Skywalker. – To striptizer.

\- Kurde, serio? Jego płaszcz wygląda tak autentycznie! Nie wiesz, gdzie go kupił? Mój brat jest zawodowym cosplayerem, chętnie by sobie taki sprawił.

\- Możesz taki dostać tylko w jednym miejscu. Jeśli ci się poszczęści. Idź w piątek do najgorszej speluny na najniższym poziomie, weź ze sobą sześciopak piwa i pytaj o Vosa.

Quinlan nagrał Anakinowi to miejsce, więc Anakin mógł mu nagrać klienta. A poza tym, nałogowi łamacze Kodeksu powinni sobie pomagać. I kryć sobie nawzajem tyłki, by osobniki pokroju pewnego porządnickiego rudego faceta nie mogli ich przyłapać.

Czekający w windzie Obi-Wan akurat wykręcał skraj płaszcza.

\- Nie przemokłem tak od czasu pierwszej wizyty na Kamino – skomentował. – Które piętro?

\- Sześćdziesiąte dziewiąte.

 _Cóż za wymowny numer_ – pomyślał Anakin.

Przynajmniej miał pewność, że jego Mistrz nie będzie próbował zwiewać oknem. Chociaż… kto wie? Apartament Padme był jeszcze wyżej, a Kenobi rzucił się z niego praktycznie bez namysłu. Fakt, próbowali złapać zabójcę, ale to i tak było szalone!

Kiedy Obi-Wan zorientuje się, o co chodzi, trzeba go będzie szybciutko uspokoić, by nie robił żadnych głupot.

Winda nareszcie stanęła. 

\- Wiem, że to knajpa, ale może będą mieli suszarkę do ubrań? – wkraczając do pokoju, z nadzieją odezwał się Kenobi. – Strasznie nie lubię być mo… kry.

Anakin wstrzymał oddech. To był dokładnie ten moment, gdy jego mentor zorientował się, co widzi. Nic dziwnego, że opadła mu szczęka.

W pomieszczeniu, owszem, _była_ herbata, ale nie taka do picia. Wokół roiło się od doniczek, z których wyrastały fioletowo-zielone liśce yarumu. Z tego powodu pokój bardzo przyjemnie pachniał i przypominał leśny zagajnik. Rośliny przeznaczone do produkowania ulubionego wywaru Obi-Wana stały dosłownie _wszędzie!_ Ustawiono je wzdłuż okna, po obu stronach drzwi, a także na szafkach nocnych stojących przy… uwaga!... _łóżku!_

Nie, to nie pomyłka. W pokoju rzeczywiście znajdowało się łóżko. I to _podwójne!_ Właśnie ono sprawiło, że przez pierwszą minutę Kenobi po prostu stał obok protegowanego z otwartymi ustami i nie był w stanie wykrztusić słowa.

\- Herbaciarnia – wydukał, gdy wreszcie odzyskał głos. – Powiedziałeś mi, że to _herbaciarnia_.

 _I KŁAMAŁEŚ!_ – po Więzi w Mocy rozniósł się oburzony ryk.

Anakin przepraszająco rozmasował kark.

\- No wiesz, Hondo nazwał swój burdel „Kawiarnią”. Rozumiesz, żeby było dyskretnie.

\- Przyprowadziłeś mnie do _burdelu?!_

\- Co?! Nie! To po prostu romantyczny hotelik dla osób, które lubią herbatę. Każdy pokój ma swój motyw. My jesteśmy w „Yarumie”, a jest jeszcze „Mięta”, „Melisa”, „Czerwona Chalactańska”…

\- Dziękuję, tyle mi wystarczy! – Obi-Wan wycedził, zaciskając zęby.

Zrobił krok w stronę windy, lecz Anakin powstrzymał go, łapiąc go za ramiona.

\- Zanim dojdziesz do jakiś dziwnych wniosków, wysłuchaj mnie! Nie przyprowadziłem cię tutaj, bo jestem napalonym gówniarzem, który chce spełniać swoje zachcianki, nie bacząc na zasady. Ja… Uświadomiłem sobie, że popełniłem poważny błąd. Teraz chcę go naprawić!

\- Błąd? – Kenobi był wyraźnie zbity z tropu. – Naprawić?

Skywalker wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał Mistrzowi w oczy.

\- Obi-Wan… Wiem, jak głupio to zabrzmi, ale musimy powtórzyć twój pierwszy raz!

\- Że co?!

\- No… Musisz ponownie stracić dziewictwo.

Mina Obi-Wana aż prosiła się o podpis „czy jestem w ukrytej kamerze?”.

\- Jaja sobie robisz? – Mistrz Jedi wykrztusił z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie – z powagą odparł Anakin. – Z czegoś tak istotnego nie robiłbym sobie jaj.

\- No to pomóż mi znaleźć logikę w tym, co powiedziałeś – Kenobi pokręcił głową. – Już zupełnie pomijam fakt, że zaproponowałeś mi, bym poszedł z tobą do łóżka. _Znowu._ Wytłumacz mi, jak, u licha, miałbym „ponownie stracić dziewictwo”? „Pierwszy raz” z definicji polega na tym, że robi się coś, czego wcześniej się nie robiło. A, pragnę ci przypomnieć, że tobie i mnie już zdarzyło się uprawiać razem seks.

\- Tyle, że tamten raz się nie liczy!

\- Dlaczego miałby się nie liczyć? Uważasz, że _nie chcę_ , by się liczył? Powiedziałem ci, że nie żałuję…

W ostatnim zdaniu dało się wyczuć nutę pretensji. To wzbudziło w Anakinie falę czułości, ale nie sprawiło, że zrezygnował ze swojego planu.

\- Zasługujesz na coś lepszego – wyszeptał, mocniej wpijając palce w ramiona Mistrza. – To, co się między nami wydarzyło… Nie zrobiłem tego porządnie, bo nie wiedziałem, jaka jest stawka.

\- Stawka? – Oczy Obi-Wana nie wyrażały już oburzenia, lecz łagodność. A nawet troskę.

\- To był twój pierwszy raz – Skywalker powiedział zbolałym głosem. – A rzuciliśmy się na siebie, jak jakieś, za przeproszeniem, wyposzczone króliki! To prawda, że było zajebiście, ale… ale… nawet nie zdążyliśmy nic zrobić! Przygotowanie, penetracja i po wszystkim! Cała akcja trwała jakieś marne kilka minut.

\- Cóż… - Kenobi krzywo się uśmiechnął. – Nie jestem w tych sprawach takim ekspertem jak ty, ale wydaje mi się, że to raczej normalna długość stosunku.

\- To JEST normalna długość, kiedy człowiek chce się „po prostu zaspokoić” i tyle! – Anakin jęknął takim tonem, jakby tłumaczył najprostsze sprawy pięciolatkowi. – Ale czyjś pierwszy raz nie powinien taki być. To _wyjątkowe_ doświadczenie i każdy powinien mieć prawo przeżyć je tak, jak sobie zamarzył! Mój pierwszy raz był chujowy, dziwny i niezręczny, ale przynajmniej był taki, jak sobie zaplanowałem. Doszło do niego w wybranym przeze mnie miejscu i czasie. Nie przejąłem się brakiem fajerwerków, bo wiedziałem, że po tym razie nastąpi wiele kolejnych. Ty chyba nie możesz powiedzieć tego samego? Chciałbym się mylić, ale coś mi się wydaje, że to, co między nami zaszło, raczej nie sprawi, że zrezygnujesz z bycia seksualnym abstynentem.

Wystarczył jeden rzut okiem na twarz Obi-Wana, by Anakin przekonał się, że ma rację. Wzrok Kenobiego był zafiksowany na oknie. Deszcz zostawiał na szybie poskręcane smugi.

\- Ja…

Mistrz Jedi na moment zamknął oczy. Kiedy ponownie je otworzył, wyrażały zmęczenie i rezygnację.

\- Życie bez seksu było dla mnie wygodne. Łatwiej mi było zapanować nad uczuciem do… - Dosłownie na ułamek sekundy spojrzał na Anakina. – _pewnych osób._ A gdy uległem pokusie, w mojej głowie zapanował chaos. Dlatego postanowiłem wrócić do mojej… że się tak wyrażę… „dawnej polityki”.

\- Co za niespodzianka! – sarkastycznie mruknął Skywalker.

\- I nie pozwolę ci mówić, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie straciłem dziewictwo nie tak, jak chciałem! – Obi-Wan gwałtownie obrócił głowę w stronę dawnego Padawana. Patrzył na młodego mężczyznę wręcz _wyzywająco!_ – Może to nie było to samo, co twoja starannie zaplanowana wycieczka do domu publicznego na Ryloth, ale to była MOJA decyzja!

\- Nie, to nie była decyzja. – Anakin wiedział, że podobnym doborem słów może doprowadzić do kłótni, ale postanowił zaryzykować i mówił dalej. – To była _desperacja!_ Pamiętam twój wyraz twarzy. Mogę go sobie bez trudu wyobrazić, bo wracałem pamięcią do tamtych zdarzeń milion razy. Sam mi powiedziałeś, że przez lata przygotowywałeś się do wyjątkowego pierwszego razu z wyjątkową osobą. Ale gdy zobaczyłeś, że przymierzam się, by cię pocałować, postanowiłeś po prostu odpuścić i „brać, co dają”. Może sam nie umiałeś nazwać tego, co czujesz, ale ja wiem, co sobie myślałeś. „Oto facet, którego kocham, młodszy ode mnie o szesnaście lat. Być może nasz seks nie będzie taki, jak sobie wymarzyłem, ale chrzanić to, bo jak teraz mnie nie przeleci, to prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie wpadnie na pomysł, żeby to zrobić!”

\- Nawet JEŚLI coś takiego myślałem, to co z tego?! Jakie to ma znaczenie?

\- TAKIE, że mogło być _lepiej!_ Ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Obi-Wan, my to zrobiliśmy zaraz po tym, gdy wyrwałem cię z niewoli. Mieliśmy za sobą dwa miesiące myślenia, że może już nigdy się nie zobaczymy, więc nie zachowywaliśmy się jak… jak zwykle. To tak, jakbyśmy byli pijani! Spójrz mi prosto w oczy i powiedz mi, że te kilka minut, gdy miałeś mnie sobie, to był taki seks, o jakim fantazjowałeś przez lata.

Obi-Wan spełnił prośbę i rzeczywiście spojrzał protegowanemu w oczy. Nawet nie próbował nałożyć maski i ukryć odbijającego się w niebieskich tęczówkach smutku. Chyba nie miał do tego siły.

\- To… to był cudowny seks, Anakinie – powiedział cicho.

Skywalker łagodnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Tak, wiem – potwierdził, przesuwając ludzką dłoń na policzek drugiego mężczyzny. – Cudowny, ale krótki. _Za krótki!_ I z pewnością nie taki, na jaki opłacało się czekać prawie dwie dekady. Zasługujesz na świadomy, nieśpieszny seks z grą wstępną i wszystkimi bajerami.

\- Z _bajerami?_ – Obi-Wan wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- No wiesz, z oralem i całą resztą.

\- Z or… ANAKIN!

\- Ej, jeszcze nic ci nie zrobiłem! – Skywalker zalotnie mrugnął. – Trochę za wcześnie, byś krzyczał moje imię.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy…

\- Dlaczego? Bo chcę spełnić obietnicę, którą złożył ci Qui-Gon?

\- Nie masz obowiązku wywiązywania się z cudzych obietnic.

\- Nie, ale z własnych już tak. Kiedy cię uratowałem, obiecałem sobie, że będę o ciebie dbał. Że nie będę egoistą. Słuchaj, ja nie proponuję ci związku…

 _Jeszcze_ – pomyślał Anakin. – _Ale spokojnie, dojdziemy do tego._

Z Obi-Wanem należało postępować ostrożnie. Ten facet potrzebował dwóch miesięcy w niewoli, by wreszcie się przełamać i pójść z ukochanym mężczyzną do łóżka!

\- Nie namawiam cię do seksu, by wmanipulować cię w potajemne bycie razem – ciągnął Skywalker. – Znaczy… uważam, że powinniśmy jeszcze obgadać kwestię naszych relacji, ale to może zaczekać. Na razie możemy… Ja… Chcę po prostu… Nie mogę pozwolić, by to, co się między nami wydarzyło, było twoim jedynym doświadczeniem erotycznym w życiu! Odkąd byłem mały, nauczyłeś mnie tylu rzeczy. Pozwól mi się zrewanżować! Nikt nie zna cię lepiej ode mnie, więc ja… chcę… proszę cię o przynajmniej jeszcze jeden raz! Bym mógł pokazać ci, czym jest prawdziwy seks.

Był dumny z tego, jak to ujął. Chociaż raz udało mu się odpowiednio dobrać słowa i nie palnąć żadnej gafy. Jednak to nie wystarczyło, by Obi-Wan się złamał. Na twarzy Mistrza Jedi odbijało się wzruszenie, ale i wahanie.

\- T-to… - Obi-Wan ostrożnie zdjął dłoń drugiego mężczyzny ze swojego policzka. – To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, że chcesz to dla mnie zrobić. I że obchodzą cię moje doświadczenia. Ale nie musisz tego robić, Anakinie. Nie chcę, byś się nade mną litował.

\- To nie jest litość!

Skywalker zaklął pod nosem. Tego tylko brakowało, by pomylono jego propozycję z jakimś pieprzonym poświęcaniem się!

\- Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że oferuję swoje „usługi” wszystkim eks-dziewicom, które przeżyły swój pierwszy raz nie do końca tak, jak chciały – powiedział łagodnie. – Albo, że chcę iść z tobą do łóżka na zasadzie „a co mi szkodzi”. To prawda, że chodzi mi o ciebie i o to, byś miał cudowny seks, ale to nie są moje jedyne powody. Chcę pokazać samemu sobie, że umiem dobrze cię traktować. I chcę byśmy poszli ze sobą na łóżka „na poważnie”, a nie pod wpływem traumatycznych doświadczeń. Uważam, że potrzebujemy tego, by zrozumieć, czego pragniemy i co chcemy zrobić dalej. A poza tym… cóż… pewnie już o tym wiesz, ale ja… Pragnę cię. Obsesyjnie.

Choć jeszcze nawet się nie dotknęli, ich Więź była po brzegi wypełniona erotyzmem. Gdyby nie CZYJAŚ maniakalna chęć przestrzegania Kodeksu, już dawno byliby w swoich ramionach.

Obi-Wan zakrył sobie twarz dłonią.

\- J-ja… nie mogę! – wyszeptał zbolałym głosem. – To zbyt nagłe, Anakinie. Muszę to przemyśleć… Zastanowić się…

\- Myślałeś nad tym przez cały miesiąc, a jedyną sensowną decyzją, jaką podjąłeś, było pójście do baru ze striptizem. W którym gapiłeś się na mojego klona. Nie uważasz, że twoje uczucia próbują ci coś powiedzieć? Może warto raz na jakiś czas posłuchać instynktu?

\- Dobrze wiesz, że NIE działam pod wpływem instynktu! Muszę sobie wszystko na spokojnie przeanalizować. Czy naprawdę nie moglibyśmy odłożyć tej rozmowy na później?

\- Jakie „później”? – jęknął Anakin. – Obi-Wan, przecież my możemy w każdej chwili zostać wezwani na front. A co jeśli nie będzie żadnego „później”?

\- Przeczysz samemu sobie – Kenobi stwierdził, kręcąc głową. – Mówiłeś, że należy mi się seks, na który zgodziłbym świadomie, nie pod wpływem emocji. A mimo to chcesz, by podjął decyzję na tej samej zasadzie, co wcześniej. „W każdej chwili możemy umrzeć, więc walmy wszystko i chodźmy ze sobą do łóżka”. Już raz tak zrobiliśmy!

\- Cholera jasna, no… Mnie chodziło tylko o to, że nie powinieneś odwlekać tego w nieskończoność! Chcesz, by ta sprawa nad nami wisiała? A poza tym sam przyznaj, że odkładanie ważnych rzeczy na później nigdy nie wyszło nam na dobre!

\- Mam iść z tobą do łóżka, by „nie odkładać tego na później”?!

Szlag! To tyle jeśli chodzi o „właściwe dobieranie słów”… Anakin znowu został źle zrozumiany! Powoli kończyły mu się pomysły na to, co mógłby powiedzieć, by przekonać Obi-Wana.

Zaczął już tracić nadzieję, ale wtedy zapatrzył się na ociekające wodą ubrania drugiego mężczyzny i niespodziewanie go olśniło. Czas na zmianę strategii!

\- Wiesz, co? – pogodnym tonem zwrócił się do Kenobiego. – Jesteś mokry, zmęczony, zestresowany… Nie powinieneś w takim stanie podejmować żadnych decyzji! Zasługujesz na chociaż krótki moment, by doprowadzić się do porządku. Idź pod prysznic, Mistrzu! Rozgrzejesz się, wrzucisz ciuchy do suszarki… Od razu będzie ci się lepiej myślało!

Przez twarz Mistrza Jedi przeszedł cień ulgi.

\- Dziękuję ci. To rozsądny pomysł. Ciepła woda na pewno dobrze mi… zaraz!

Ugh, kurde! Akurat, gdy wszystko zaczynało iść gładko, Anakin sam się wsypał. Założył, że nie musi zasłaniać umysłu przed Obi-Wanem, gdyż tamten będzie zbyt zaaferowany rozmową, by sprawdzać, co działo się w głowie protegowanego. Niestety, było to błędne założenie.

Zamiary Skywalkera nie uformowały się w jasno sprecyzowaną myśl, ale stworzyły tak _oczywisty_ zlepek emocji, że średnio bystra osoba bez problemu domyśliłaby się, o co chodzi. A Kenobi nie był „średnio bystry”, lecz „bardzo bystry”. Jego usta ułożyły się w cienką linię.

\- Gdy tylko wejdę pod prysznic, zamierzasz do mnie dołączyć, _prawda?_ – spytał chłodno.

\- Cóż…

\- ANAKIN!

\- Mistrzu, poważnie, po co te krzyki?

Młodszy z Jedi spróbował wybrnąć z kłopotów, racząc Obi-Wana miną, po którą często sięgał w dzieciństwie.

\- Przecież ja też jestem mokry, nieszczęśliwy i zmarznięty – zajęczał, robiąc smutne oczy i układając usta w dzióbek. – Podobnie jak ty, zasługuję na to, by trochę się zagrzać. Po co mamy marnować wodę? Przycupnę sobie cichutko obok ciebie i nie będę ci w niczym przeszkadzał. Nawet nie zauważysz, że tam jestem!

Strategia Skywalkera przyniosła efekt kompletnie przeciwny od zamierzonego. „Spojrzenie niewiniątka” wcale nie uspokoiło Mistrza Jedi, lecz podziałało na niego jak czerwona płachta na nexu.

\- Chyba sobie, kurwa, kpisz! – Kenobi fuknął, gniewnie krzyżując ramiona. – Mam uwierzyć, że nagle stałeś się zwolennikiem ekologii i zamierzasz tak po prostu „stać obok mnie” pod prysznicem, by nie marnować wody?

\- Nieee, ale możesz uwierzyć, że nie dotknę cię nawet palcem, póki nie dasz mi zgody – Anakin zalotnie mrugnął. – Potraktujmy to jako ostateczny test! Gdy byliśmy w knajpie, stwierdziłeś, że tysiąc razy widziałeś mnie nago i w ogóle cię to nie rusza. Jeśli mówiłeś prawdę, to dam ci święty spokój. Po prostu umyję się pod tą samą wodą, co ty, a jak już będziemy czyściutcy i pachnący, zgodzę się nie wracać do tematu seksu, póki nie postanowisz inaczej. Nooo, chyba że nasz wspólny prysznic jakoś cię natchnie i będziesz chciał, bym coś dla ciebie zrobił…

\- Cóż za spektakularny powrót dawnego ciebie! – zakpił Obi-Wan. – Widzę, że zanadto się pośpieszyłem, ogłaszając się „dorosłym człowiekiem”! Najpierw ględzisz, że powinienem znowu pójść z tobą do łóżka, ale, och, teraz to powinna być świadoma i przemyślana decyzja, a nie jakiś głupi impuls powodowany strachem, że mogę umrzeć jako prawiczek! A poza tym, ach, to wcaaaleee nie ma nic wspólnego z twoimi własnymi smarkatymi pragnieniami! Gadasz takie rzeczy, a potem wymyślasz podstęp, by wziąć ze mną prysznic. Brawo, Anakin! Prawie uwierzyłem, że rzeczywiście chodzi ci o mnie…

\- Dobrze wiesz, że chodzi mi o ciebie – Skywalker nie dał się sprowokować i nie podniósł głosu. – W Galaktyce jest pełno rudych i dobrze zbudowanych męskich prostytutek. Gdyby w grę wchodziły tylko moje „smarkate pragnienia”, po prostu dymałbym ich wszystkich, wyobrażając sobie ciebie. To byłoby o wiele prostsze niż próby przekonania faceta, którego kocham, by przestał być uparty jak muł i przynajmniej raz w życiu podjął decyzję, kierując się własnym szczęściem.

\- Nie dam się złapać na ładne słówka! Ani na twoją podstępną propozycję „niewinnego prysznica we dwójkę”!

Gniew w głosie Obi-Wana nie brzmiał naturalnie - wydawał się wymuszony. Anakin doskonale wiedział, że jego mentor zmusza się do groźnego tonu, by ukryć swoją wewnętrzną walkę. Więź w Mocy nie kłamała. Wyciekające z Mistrza Jedi uczucia były bardziej szczere, niż on sam.

\- Wszystko sprowadza się do zaufania – ze spokojem zaanonsował Skywalker. – Nie ufasz mi? Uważasz, że złamałbym dane słowo? Masz mnie za jakiegoś napalonego zboczeńca, który przycisnąłby cię do ściany, a na twoje „nie”, odpowiedziałby „przestań udawać, że cię to nie kręci”? Serio masz mnie za kogoś takiego? Bo jeśli tak, to chyba przebiję się własnym mieczem świetlnym. 

\- Wiem, że dotrzymałbyś słowa – odwracając wzrok, odparł Kenobi. – Powinno być dla ciebie jasne, że bezgranicznie ci ufam.

\- Więc komu _nie_ ufasz? Sobie? Boisz się, że odważniejsza część ciebie, która dwanaście lat temu chciała oddać się Qui-Gonowi, znowu dojdzie do głosu, i tym razem nie zdążysz założyć jej kagańca?

\- Nie wejdę pod ten cholerny prysznic!

\- Martwisz się, że…

\- NIE obchodzi mnie, że będę chodził w mokrych ciuchach i być może się przeziębię! Nie mam NAJMNIEJSZEGO zamiaru brać prysznica!

Na Mooooc, co za uparty stary osioł! Skończyły mu się argumenty, więc tupie nogą i ostaje przy swoim. Zupełnie jak małe dziecko! Albo jeszcze lepiej – _jak jego dawny Padawan!_

Ach, jak wielka była pokusa, by walnąć Obi-Wanowi tekstem: „zachowujesz się dokładnie tak jak ja, gdy byłem nastolatkiem”! Tyle że to niczego by nie zmieniło. Skoro wszystkie działania tak czy siak prowadziły do rozdrażnienia Kenobiego, to należało wybrać taką akcję, która zmusiłaby upartego Mistrza Jedi do wzięcia prysznica. Na szczęście Skywalker miał pod ręką coś, co świetnie się do tego nadawało.

\- Wiesz, dlaczego tak bardzo lubię te ciuchy? – rzucił niespodziewanie.

Nieco zbity z tropu, Obi-Wan posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

Z miną zawodowego pokerzysty, Anakin sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej buteleczkę wypełnioną brązowym płynem. Powoli zdjął nakrętkę.

\- Czujesz, jak capi? – zapytał, podsuwając przedmiot Mistrzowi.

\- Rzeczywiście – krzywiąc się, przyznał Kenobi. – Mam wrażenie, że skądś znam ten zapach. Co to takiego?

Skywalkera kusiło, by wyciąć dawnemu Mistrzowi numer i skłamać, że to lubrykant… ale wtedy prawdopodobnie nie widziałby Obi-Wana przez kolejny miesiąc. Dlatego wyszczerzył zęby i powiedział prawdę:

\- To coś, co każdy szanujący się mechanik powinien mieć przy sobie. Kiedy wychodzę na miasto pod przykrywką, zawsze wkładam to do kieszeni, by moje przebranie wypadło przekonująco. To lakier konserwujący do myśliwców. Nie polecam używania go bez rękawiczek. Gdy to coś kapnie ci na skórę, musisz to zmyć w przeciągu piętnastu minut, inaczej kolor utrzyma się przez kilka miesięcy. Kiedyś Mistrz Plo o tym zapomniał. Pamiętasz, jak wszyscy się z niego śmiali, że zrobił sobie manicure?

Oczy Kenobiego rozszerzyły się. Jednak Mistrz Jedi zorientował się o zamiarze dawnego Padawana o sekundę za późno. Anakin chwycił drugiego mężczyznę za poły tuniki, gwałtownie go do siebie przyciągnął, po czym wylał mu lakier najpierw na głowę, potem za kołnierz.

\- KURWA MAĆ! Masz natychmiast prze…

Kiedy Obi-Wan zaczął odpychać Anakina i obrzucać go bluzgami, miał już na sobie połowę zawartości butelki. Brązowy płaszcz oraz jasno-brązowe szaty Jedi wcześniej były zaledwie mokre, ale teraz kleiły się od gęstego płynu.

\- Moc pierdolnęła ci na mózg?! – Kenobi wydarł się, z przerażeniem patrząc na swoje ubrania.

\- Gratulacje – Anakin z uznaniem pokiwał głową. – Właśnie wymyśliłeś jedną z najlepszych obelg, jakie w życiu słyszałem.

\- Sprzedałeś neurony na Czarnym Rynku?! Tylko spójrz, jak wyglądam!

\- Cóż… jak dla mnie wyglądasz bardzo seksownie i… AŁA! Ej, przestań, PRZESTAŃ! Powiedziałeś, że już nie będziesz, tak robił!

Minęło prawie siedem lat, odkąd Obi-Wan szarpał protegowanego za uszy. Anakin zdążył już zapomnieć, jak cholernie to _bolało!_ A poza tym, nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że szarpanie za ucho w połączeniu z wykręceniem łokcia stworzy tak zabójczą kombinację…

\- Ty cholerny samolubny bachorze! – ryknął Kenobi. – Zawsze musisz dostawać to, co chcesz… ZAWSZE!

Dobre chociaż to, że postanowił znęcać się nad mechaniczną ręką Anakina zamiast tą ludzką. Skywalker nie mógł się zdecydować, czy chwalić chirurgów za to, że zainstalowali mu tak zajebiste sensory czucia, czy też iść do nich i składać reklamację.

\- Jak nie chcesz… ugh… wyglądać jeszcze… ugh… gorzej, to lepiej przestań mnie szarpać i idź się umyć! – młodszy z Jedi zwrócił Mistrzowi uwagę.

Podziałało. Obi-Wan zrezygnował z maltretowania protegowanego. Przez chwilę po prostu stał naprzeciwko drugiego mężczyzny, gniewnie patrząc mu w oczy. Wargi miał lekko rozchylone. Jego szeroka klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała. Wyglądał tak cholernie podniecająco…

A zaczął wyglądać _jeszcze lepiej,_ gdy wściekłym ruchem zdjął najpierw płaszcz, potem tunikę, i nie tracąc z protegowanym kontaktu wzrokowego, z impetem cisnął obie rzeczy na podłogę. 

Anakinowi zaschło w ustach. Obi-Wan Kenobi zawsze był taki opanowany i pełen godności… A teraz? Stał przed dawnym Padawanem wściekły i nieokiełznany, z potarganą rudą grzywą, prężąc umięśniony nagi tors. Chyba zrzucił z siebie znacznie więcej niż płaszcz i tunikę…

Podekscytowany do granic możliwości Skywalker zaczął już liczyć na prezent w postaci naszpikowanego gniewem striptizu, ale właśnie wtedy jego mentorowi wróciło opanowanie.

Tylko jeden, głęboki oddech – to wystarczyło, by Obi-Wan się uspokoił. Z miną kogoś bardzo rozczarowanego własnym zachowaniem, schylił się, by zebrać swoje ubrania z podłogi. Wyglądał, jakby jednocześnie podnosił wszystkie sztywniackie reguły, które kierowały jego życiem. Nie patrząc na protegowanego, wszedł do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Serce Anakina łomotało, jak podczas zrównania się z rywalem w superszybkim wyścigu. Młody Rycerz Jedi nie przypuszczał, że doprowadzenie Mistrza do podobnego stanu wyzwoli tak wielkie pokłady adrenaliny! Pojawiła się nawet cichutka myśl, by spasować. Obi-Wan reagował na podchody protegowanego coraz agresywniej – na polizanie dłoni odpowiedział trzaśnięciem w twarz, a gdy zalano go lakierem, prawie zepsuł drugiemu mężczyźnie mechaniczną rękę. Kto wie, do czego się posunie, gdy wreszcie straci cierpliwość? Prawdopodobieństwo, że ostro pobije dawnego ucznia był minimalne… ale NIE niemożliwe!

Jakiś inny facet już dawno by sobie odpuścił, ale nie Anakin. Od małego był ryzykantem. Pojęcie „wycofać się, by ocalić skórę” praktycznie dla niego nie istniało. Jako ścigant i jako zakochany mężczyzna uznawał tylko dwie opcje – zginąć bądź zwyciężyć! Nawet w jego głowie brzmiało to nieco makabrycznie, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować.

W rekordowym tempie pozbył się ubrań i zupełnie nagi pomaszerował w stronę łazienki.

Drzwi były zamknięte od środka, co oznaczało nie tyle przeszkodę nie do pokonania, co cichą sugestię. Bunkrowanie się przed drugim Jedi nie miało najmniejszego sensu i Obi-Wan doskonale o tym wiedział. Nie zablokował drzwi, by powstrzymać Anakina. Zrobił to, by wysłać protegowanemu sygnał:

„Nie wchodź! Nie chcę cię tutaj!”

Powinien już dawno nauczyć się, że wydawanie Skywalkerowi poleceń rzadko kończyło się sukcesem.

Jeden niedbały ruch ręką i Moc odblokowała zamknięte drzwi. Łazienka nie była duża, więc bijące od prysznica ciepło całkowicie wypełniło pomieszczenie. Dźwięk pracującej pralko-suszarki mieszał się z szumem prysznica i z rzucanymi pod nosem bluzgami myjącego się Obi-Wana.

Ach… Obi-Wan!

Prysznic nie miał zasłonki, więc Anakin widział swojego Mistrza całkiem wyraźnie. Jego umięśnione plecy. Smukłe dłonie wcierające szampon w rude włosy. Zgrabne pośladki. Solidne uda i ładnie wyrzeźbione łydki…

A chwilę potem również i oburzoną twarz. 

\- Mówiłem, że się nie zgadzam! – warknął Kenobi.

Ciężko stwierdzić, czy rumieniec był powodowany złością, czy stanowił odruchową reakcję na nagość Anakina. Prawdopodobnie jedno i drugie.

\- Na mnie też spadło trochę lakieru – przepraszająco odparł Skywalker. – Jeśli tego nie zmyję, to… HEJ!

Musiał zrobić unik, bo Obi-Wan rzucił w niego mydłem.

\- Umyjesz się, gdy JA wyjdę! – bezlitośnie zaanonsował Mistrz Jedi. – Wynocha!

\- Gdybym wiedział, że będziesz mnie atakował, nie zostawiałbym miecza świetlnego w pokoju. Chociaż… zawsze mogę użyć TEGO – szczerząc zęby, młodszy z Jedi pokazał „oręż”, który dyndał mu między nogami.

\- NIE pokazuj mi go! – syknął Obi-Wan. – NIE chcę go oglądać!

\- Przecież oglądasz go przez całe życie. I nie musisz aż tak się pilnować, by stać do mnie tyłem. Widziałem twojego wacka tyle razy, że mógłbym narysować go z pamięci.

Kenobi otworzył usta i niemal natychmiast je zamknął. Chyba nie miał pomysłu na ripostę.

Pogwizdując, Anakin użył Mocy, by przywołać mydło, którym wcześniej weń rzucono. Z kompletnie wyluzowaną miną, jakby to była najnormalniejsza sytuacja z możliwych, umościł się pod prysznicem, tuż obok dawnego Mistrza.

\- Mmm, idealnie ustawiłeś temperaturę – wymruczał, myjąc poplamione ramiona. – Woda jest taka super!

Prysznic został zaprojektowany z myślą o wspólnych kąpielach, więc dwaj mężczyźni mogli się pod nim zmieścić, zupełnie się nie dotykając. Obi-Wan uparcie stał tyłem do protegowanego.

\- W-wolałbym… wolałbym, żebyś mimo wszystko umył się później – wymamrotał, wyraźnie speszony.

\- Ale czemu? W czym ja ci przeszkadzam? Zobacz, jaki jestem grzeczny! Nawet cię nie dotykam! Ani nie zerkam ci przez ramię, by sprawdzić, czy Generał salutuje…

\- ANAKIN!

\- Dobrze, już dobrze! Ale serio, o co tak się awanturujesz? Przez tyle lat myłeś się ze mną w łazienkach komunalnych Zakonu.

\- To NIE to samo!

\- Pewnie, że nie to samo! – prychnął Anakin. – Tutaj jesteśmy tylko we dwóch, więc mamy święty spokój. Ale prysznice komunalne to jakaś masakra! Znaczy… teraz już mnie to nie rusza, ale gdy byłem mały, przeżyłem niezły szok. Wyobraź sobie, że przez dziewięć lat życia mieszkasz z kobietą, a tu nagle trafiasz do miejsca, gdzie faceci w każdym wieku biegają z chujami na wierzchu. Myślałem, że oczy wyjdą mi z orbit! Żeby jeszcze wszyscy mieli to samo… ale nie! W końcu Zakon Jedi to miejsce przyjazne dla przedstawicieli wszystkich gatunków. Taki Kit Fisto…

\- NIE CHCĘ NA TEN TEMAT ROZMAWIAĆ!

\- Do dziś zżera mnie ciekawość, co on tam ma – od niechcenia myjąc pachy, filozoficznym tonem mówił Skywalker. – Bo to bardziej przypomina algi morskie, niż włosy łonowe. Zapytałbym go, ale… rozumiesz, trochę mi głupio. Choć to i tak nic w porównaniu do tego, co robi Windu…

\- MACE TO OSTATNIA OSOBA, KTÓREJ MAM OCHOTĘ PATRZEĆ MIĘDZY NOGI! - głos Obi-Wana zaczął przechodzić w lekką histerię.

\- Ale jak tu, kurde, na niego nie patrzeć, przy tym całym przedstawieniu, jakie on odwala? – jęknął Anakin. – Wiesz, ile razy wyrżnąłem nosem o ścianę, bo próbowałem się na niego nie gapić? Popatrz, on robi coś takiego!

Nie zważając na niemy protest wypisany na twarzy Mistrza, Skywalker wypiął klatę. Zaczął energicznie pocierać gąbką miejsce tuż nad genitaliami i przedrzeźniać niski głos Windu:

\- Skandal… po prostu skandal! Przecież ta ostatnia ustawa senatu jest kompletnie bezsensowna! Bez-sen-sow-na!

Z każdą sylabą Anakin wymachiwał penisem, zataczając nim kręgi.

\- Natychmiast przestań! – ryknął Kenobi.

\- Ale to nie ja tak robię, tylko Mace! Ja nie wiem, czy on ma jakiś Zespół Niespokojnych Bioder, czy… 

\- NIE obchodzi mnie, co on ma! I NIE to miałem na myśli, gdy mówiłem, że ten… to… TA sytuacja oraz łazienki komunalne to nie to samo!

\- Tak, a co miałeś na myśli?

Z twarzą koloru purpury, Obi-Wan wycelował palcem wskazującym w podłogę pomiędzy sobą i Anakinem.

\- _Ścianka!_ – krzyknął, ewidentnie będąc u kresu cierpliwości. – W prysznicach komunalnych Zakonu są _ścianki_! Ja myję się tutaj, ty się myjesz tam, a między nami jest ścianka! Tutaj nie ma ścianki!

\- Ścianka, ścianka! – Skywalker przewrócił oczami. – Ściankoholik się znalazł!

\- Przestań ze mnie kpić!

\- A co mam zrobić, gdy niepotrzebnie histeryzujesz? Raju, przecież dotrzymuję słowa i cię nie dotykam! Wyobraź sobie między nami Ściankę Zaufania. Przecież nie będę cię molestował…

\- JUŻ to zrobiłeś!

\- Co?! Przecież cię nie dotknąłem!

Obi-Wan nagle obrócił się do Anakina. Woda spływała z jego splątanych rudych włosów na czoło i policzki. Oczy miał pełne desperacji!

\- Tu NIE chodzi o dotykanie, podglądanie czy cokolwiek innego! – wyrzucił z siebie głosem, który aż ociekał emocjami. – Kiedy uwolniłeś mnie od Getto i myłeś mnie pod prysznicem, nie wstydziłem się! Wymyłeś mi fiuta z góry do dołu, ale nie czułem, żebyś mnie molestował! TERAZ to robisz! Nie dotykasz mnie, ale _molestujesz moje uczucia_! Stoję pod tym cholernym prysznicem, chociaż wcale tego nie chciałem! W dodatku muszę patrzeć na twoje durne wygłupy, czego TEŻ nie chciałem! Cały lepię się od paskudztwa, które na mnie wylałeś, co już samo w sobie jest wystarczająco niekomfortowe, a do tego muszę się stresować tym, że jak będę próbował zetrzeć z siebie to cholerstwo, zaczniesz gadać jakieś głupoty, mające mnie przekonać, bym uprawiał z tobą seks w pokoju pełnym herbaty! Tak więc daruj sobie gadanie o pieprzonych „Ścianach Zaufania”! Nawet jeśli jakaś między nami była, parę minut temu ją rozwaliłeś.

Przez chwilę po prostu stali bez słowa, pozwalając, by woda kapała im na twarze. Anakin zupełnie zapomniał, dlaczego wylał na swojego Mistrza lakier do polerowania myśliwców. Czuł się absolutnie podle.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał.

Miał tak ściśnięte gardło, że ledwo mógł mówić.

Obi-Wan uraczył go jeszcze jednym rozczarowanym spojrzeniem, po czym odwrócił się do niego plecami. Wziął z półki dodatkowe mydło. Choć plama już dawno zeszła, intensywnie pocierał ramię.

\- Wciąż przepraszasz – jego głos miał w sobie szczyptę pretensji. – Zamiast częściej przepraszać, zacznij częściej myśleć.

\- Przepraszam – Anakin powtórzył tępo. – Przepraszam, że… częściej przepraszam, niż myślę.

Wyciągnął ludzką dłoń. Chciał położyć ją na ramieniu Obi-Wana, ale poczuł, że nie ma do tego prawa, więc zwinął palce w pięść i cofnął rękę.

\- J-ja… ja po prostu… Wybacz. Już nie będę ci… P-postaram się, żebyś nie musiał…

Nie zdołał dokończyć. Obrócił się bokiem do dawnego Mistrza. Mechanicznymi ruchami zmywał z siebie pozostałości lakieru. Oddałby wszystko, by po prostu wyparować z tego miejsca. Wolałby nie stać przy Obi-Wanie, gdy ten nie życzył sobie jego obecności.

Rzecz w tym, że plamy utrzymujący się przez kilka miesięcy, nie były jedynie wymysłem, mającym na celu zagonić Kenobiego pod prysznic. Anakin powiedział prawdę - jeśli zaraz nie pozbędzie się brązowej substancji, ta przylgnie do jego skóry jak tatuaż. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się umyć. Spojrzał na swoją twarz, odbijającą się w metalowej rurze. 

Czemu zawsze musiał wszystko psuć? Jak miał postępować, by niczego nie spieprzyć? Czy w jego przypadku, w ogóle istniała taka możliwość?

Wcześniej, gdy podejmował decyzje na bieżąco, wydawało mu się, że każdy ruch był właściwy.

Zaprowadzenie Obi-Wana do herbacianego hotelu – przemyślane, nieegoistyczne posunięcie, nastawione na sprawienie dawnemu Mistrzowi przyjemności. Bo przecież on tak bardzo lubił herbatę, nie? Nawet gdyby mieli po prostu siedzieć w Yarumowym pokoju i nic nie robić, byłoby to miłe doświadczenie.

Propozycja „ponownej utraty dziewictwa” – kolejny ruch, wykonany przede wszystkim z myślą o szczęściu Obi-Wana. Samolubne pragnienia Anakina odegrały tutaj rolę, ale naprawdę niewielką.

A wylanie na Kenobiego lakieru? To była… eee… konieczność? Na którą Skywalker zdecydował się na zasadzie, „bo jego Mistrza trzeba czasem przycisnąć”? Zwariował, czy jak?!

Dopiero teraz, gdy myślał o tych wszystkich posunięciach, dostrzegał niepokojące wspólne elementy, które mogły rozdrażnić Obi-Wana: kłamstwo i manipulacja. Może i Anakin nie zrobił niczego w złej wierze, ale faktem było, że oszukał mężczyznę, którego kochał. Wizyta w hotelu została „ucieczką przed deszczem”, zaproszenie do seksu - „spełnianiem obietnicy”, a wylanie lakieru… ech, aż szkoda gadać!

Kiedy tak stał i nienawidził samego siebie, Anakin zauważył, że jego Mistrz ma problem z umyciem miejsca między łopatkami. Nie mógł sięgnąć ręką i wciąż wydawał sfrustrowane westchnienia. Żeby mu się udało, musiałby być droidem…

Skywalker zawahał się.

\- Obi-Wan? – zagaił po chwili.

Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Ciężko stwierdzić, czy Kenobi udawał, że nie słyszy, czy po prostu czekał, aż dawny Padawan rozwinie wątek.

Anakin miał dylemat pomiędzy pozostaniem na miejscu i natychmiastową ewakuacją z łazienki. Po tym, jak został oskarżony o „emocjonalne molestowanie”, bał się odezwać do Mistrza.

\- Obi-Wan, czy… czy mogę…

Nie chciał znowu palnąć jakiejś gafy. Każde słowo, które mógł powiedzieć, wydawało się ukrytą pułapką.

Na szczęście Obi-Wan się nad nim zlitował.

\- Tak?

Ton miał zaskakująco łagodny. Co prawda w Więzi nie pojawiła się jeszcze wiadomość:

„Już się nie gniewam”.

Za to była wiadomość:

„Nie będę na ciebie zły za sam fakt, że ze mną rozmawiasz”.

Anakin poczuł się nieco spokojniejszy.

\- Słuchaj, bo… Pewnie nie chcesz, bym cię dotykał, ale… Widzę, że nie możesz dosięgnąć, więc… Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci pomóc.

Obi-Wan milczał tak długo, że odmowa wydawała się pewniakiem. Mimo to…

\- Tak – ku zdumieniu Skywalkera padła zrezygnowana odpowiedź. – Tak, proszę, pomóż mi.

Czując się jak szczeniak, który pierwszy raz od zbesztania został zawołany przez właściciela, młody mężczyzna sięgnął po mydło w płynie. Gdyby posiadał ogon, zapewne by go podkulił. Chociaż… w pewien sposób mógł zaliczyć do tej kategorii swojego wiotkiego penisa. Jeszcze parę minut temu, członek drgał mu z podniecenia, ale teraz było tak samo opuszczony jak morale.

Anakin dotknął pleców Mistrza i niemal natychmiast zaklął pod nosem.

\- Coś nie tak? – zaniepokoił się Kenobi. – Mam nadzieję, że lakier nadal jest zmywalny.

\- Nie, pod tym względem wszystko w porządku – westchnął Skywalker. – Po prostu… ta _jebana_ rękawiczka!

\- Rękawiczka? Och, no tak. Rękawiczka…

\- Zrzuciłem ją z siebie, razem z całą resztą. Tak szybko się rozbierałem, że przestałem panować nad tym, co robię. Daj mi chwilę, to po nią pójdę…

\- Nie!

Protest Mistrza głęboko zaszokował Anakina. Zwłaszcza, że nie został wyrażony tylko słowami. Kiedy młodszy z Jedi zrobił krok w stronę wyjścia, Obi-Wan złapał go za nadgarstek.

\- Nie – powtórzył, spuszczając wzrok. – Po prostu umyj mi plecy. N-nie… nie potrzebujesz rękawiczki.

Właściciel mechanicznej protezy poczuł, że z jego ramion znika napięcie.

\- Jesteś pewien, że ci to nie przeszkadza? – zapytał, ponownie kładąc dłonie na łopatkach drugiego mężczyzny. – Mogę cię umyć jedną ręką.

\- Nie, zrób to obydwoma. Chcę mieć pewność, że zejdzie.

Anakin zaczął dokładnie wcierać mydło we wszystkie miejsca zabarwione na ciemniejszy brąz. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wyczuwa już od Obi-Wana żadnego stresu, jego ruchy stały się pewniejsze. Ludzka i mechaniczna dłoń pracowały w równym tempie.

\- W sumie, to nie powinienem się dziwić, że nie chcesz mieć na plecach rękawiczki, którą robiłem sobie dobrze – młodszy z Jedi poczuł się na tyle pewnie, że zaryzykował żart. – Nigdy cię za to nie przeprosiłem. No wiesz, że ci ją zabrałem.

\- To ja chciałem cię za to przeprosić – Obi-Wan odparł ponuro.

Skywalker wytrzeszczył oczy. Jego dłonie zamarły w miejscu, ale tylko na chwilę. Młody Jedi patrzył, jak jego własne palce ugniatają skórę na plecach i barkach Kenobiego.

\- Czemu chciałeś mnie przeprosić? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

Obi-Wan obwiniał się już w przeszłości za naprawdę durne rzeczy, ale przepraszanie za utratę elementu garderoby, której ktoś użył do masturbacji… nie no, kurde! Nawet według standardów Obi-Wana, to było _dosyć dziwne._

\- Prosiłeś, bym dał ci tę rękawiczkę, bo zgubiłeś swoją – Kenobi wyjaśnił cicho. – A ja na ciebie warczałem. Dopiero jak przyłapałem cię na… _wiesz czym_ i uciekłem z namiotu… Dopiero potem, gdy ochłonąłem i na spokojnie nad tym pomyślałem, zrozumiałem, o co ci chodziło. Masz sztuczną rękę i… Nie lubisz dotykać swojego intymnego miejsca bez rękawiczki. Prawda?

Anakin był w szoku, że dawny Mistrz wreszcie rozpracował jego powody. I że odważył się _powiedzieć o nich na głos._

To zmotywowało Skywalkera do tego, by sam się przełamał. Niemal w każdej sprawie był kompletnie bezwstydny, ale… „problemy”, które miewał w związku z protezą, należały do nielicznych tematów, o których nie lubił rozmawiać.

\- Ta, nie znoszę pchać się z metalem w tamto miejsce – przyznał niechętnie. – I nie chodzi tylko o masturbację. Również o załatwianie się. Cholerstwo zawsze jest diabelnie zimne. Na chłodniejszych planetach to prawie tak, jakbym przyciskał fiuta do kawałka lodu. No i te zgięcia… wiesz, tam, gdzie w normalnych palcach są stawy. Czasem, jak niewłaściwie złapię, mogę się niechcący uszczypnąć. Rękawiczka sporo ułatwia.

Nie przeżył tych słów tak źle, jak się spodziewał. Może dlatego że powiedział je do Obi-Wana?

\- Było mi głupio, że się nie domyśliłem – Kenobi powiedział cicho. – Nie jesteś jedynym z nas, który częściej przeprasza, niż myśli.

\- Chyba żartujesz! – Anakin parsknął śmiechem. – Ty masz powody do przepraszania raz w roku. Ja wyrabiam normę za czterech!

Mimo to, był wdzięczny mentorowi za te słowa. Choć brązowe plamy zupełnie poznikały, nadal wcierał mydło w plecy drugiego mężczyzny. Lubił widzieć swoją mechaniczną dłoń na skórze Obi-Wana.

\- Ona mi nie przeszkadza – jakby czytając mu w myślach, szepnął Kenobi. – Twoja sztuczna ręka. Mam nadzieję, że o tym wiesz?

\- Tak, po naszym ostatnim razie się tego domyśliłem – Anakin rzucił, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. 

_Człowieku, ty ją sobie wsadziłeś między pośladki!_ – uzupełnił w myślach. – _Sam! Z własnej woli!_

Nie widział twarzy Obi-Wana, ale wyczuwał jego rumieniec. Nawet nie tyle dzięki Więzi – zawsze potrafił bezbłędnie odgadnąć, kiedy jego Mistrz palił buraka.

\- Noo, ale wtedy jednak miałem na niej rękawiczkę – Anakin dodał po chwili. – Wojskową, ale zawsze. Teraz nie mam żadnej. Nie przeszkadza ci to? Nic cię nie szczypie?

\- Akceptuję twoją rękę w każdej formie, Anakinie. Z rękawiczką i bez.

Coś w tych słowach było diabelnie erotyczne. Kciuki Skywalkera zaczęły kręcić kółka na łopatkach Kenobiego. Coraz wolniej i wolniej, przy każdym kolejnym obrocie głębiej zanurzając się w skórze. Zdawały się robić to same z siebie, bez woli właściciela.

\- W-wciąż… - Obi-Wan odezwał się w taki sposób, jakby było mu słabo. – Wciąż mam u siebie prezent na twoje tegoroczne urodziny. P-przez to wszystko, co się działo, nie zdążyłem ci go dać. Kupiłem ci nową rękawiczkę.

\- Naprawdę? – Anakin nie potrafił nazwać tego, co skłoniło go do zadania pytania tuż przy uchu Mistrza. – Jaka jest?

\- J-jest… ona… jest taka, jak… jak lubisz.

\- To znaczy?

\- Czarna.

\- I?

\- Gładka. Miękka. N-no i… Wiesz… przyjemna w dotyku.

\- Rzeczywiście. Taka, jak lubię.

\- A-a w ogóle to… P-powiedz… B-bo w sumie, nigdy cię nie spytałem… N-nie miałem odwagi… K-kiedy dotykasz czegoś sztuczną ręką, to… Czujesz to tak, jak w ludzkiej?

Anakin wyciągnął palec mechanicznej dłoni i dotknął nim punktu nieco ponad pośladkami Obi-Wana. Przejechał metalowym opuszkiem po kręgosłupie, a gdy dotarł do szyi, wyczuł, że jego partner drży.

\- Tak – wyszeptał, jeżdżąc palcem po krawędzi zaczerwienionego ucha. – Prawie nie ma różnicy.

W ich Więzi szalała burza. Obi-Wan stał kompletnie nieruchomo, ale otaczająca go Moc miotała się, jak morze podczas sztormu. Znowu przyciągała Anakina – tak jak wtedy, na gwiezdnym niszczycielu.

Tyle że wtedy widział twarz Obi-Wana i wyraźnie dostrzegał odbijające się w błękitnych oczach emocje. Zgodę. Akceptację. _Miłość._

Teraz widział jedynie mokre rude włosy i umięśnione plecy. W pewien sposób działał na oślep. Znowu będzie musiał zaryzykować! Tak jak wtedy, gdy stanął przed wyborem, czy pójść za Kenobim do łazienki. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że znowu nie walnie kolejnej gafy?

Aż nagle zrozumiał. Przypomniał sobie, jak jego Mistrz porównał tę kąpiel, do pamiętnego prysznica po aferze z Getto. Nie chodziło o to, CO się robi, ale JAK się to robi. Anakin przestał się wahać – już wiedział, jak powinien postępować.

Pilnując, by nie przylgnąć kroczem do pośladków Obi-Wana, ostrożnie… palec po palcu… dotknął ramion drugiego mężczyzny. Potem przylgnął torsem do umięśnionych pleców, przesunął przedramię mechanicznej dłoni na klatkę piersiową Mistrza i ułożył podbródek na napiętym barku. Kiedy minęła minuta i nie został odtrącony, powoli zerknął w dół.

\- Obi-Wan… - wyszeptał partnerowi do ucha.

Kenobi głośno przełknął ślinę.

\- T-tak?

\- Jesteś twardy.

To zdanie nie było docinkiem, ani suchym stwierdzeniem faktu. Anakin wypowiedział je jako łagodną obserwację, która w żaden sposób nie stawiała rozmówcy pod presją. Równie dobrze mógł powiedzieć dawnemu Mistrzowi, że wiatr rozwiał mu włosy.

Obi-Wan powoli wypuścił powietrze.

\- Tak, wiem.

Po krótkiej chwili pauzy, Anakin oznajmił:

\- Ja też jestem.

\- Domyślam się.

Skywalker nie odczuwał potrzeby, by pytać „skąd te domysły”. Podejrzewał, że dawny Mistrz wyczuł jego erekcję za pomocą szóstego zmysłu. Tego samego, który pozwalał Anakinowi wyczuwać rumieńce Obi-Wana.

Młodszy z mężczyzn potarł czołem skroń partnera.

\- Posłuchaj, ja… nie zaplanowałem tego.

\- Wiem.

\- Kiedy powiedziałeś, że emocjonalnie cię molestuję, chciałem odpuścić.

\- Wiem.

\- Dotrzymuję słowa. Nie zrobię niczego, na co otwarcie się nie zgodzisz.

\- Wiem.

\- Nie chcę byś czuł, że musisz coś zrobić. Nie chcę na ciebie naciskać.

\- Wiem.

Czy Obi-Wan nie znał innych słów? Co oznaczało to nieszczęsne „wiem”? To była zachęta czy odrzucenie? A może żadne z nich? Może Obi-Wan powtarzał to samo, bo nie mógł się zdecydować?

Anakin zamknął oczy i przylgnął nosem do barku drugiego mężczyzny. Miał tego dosyć… Miał dość robienia z siebie żebrzącego o uwagę bachora. Powinien od początku wiedzieć, że to przegrana sprawa.

\- Posłuchaj… - nieśmiało zwrócił się do Mistrza. – Jeżeli się wstydzisz, gdy ktoś inny jest w pobliżu, mogę wrócić do pokoju i…

\- Tak, zróbmy to!

Anakin gwałtownie otworzył oczy. W pierwszym odruchu pomyślał, że to zdanie padło tylko w jego wyobraźni. Albo, że źle je zrozumiał.

Żałował, że nie może zobaczyć wyrazu twarzy partnera. Mógł jedynie gapić się na tył rudej głowy i zaciskać palce na muskularnych ramionach. Od niepewności łomotało mu serce.

”Zróbmy to”.

„To” czyli… co? Chodziło o to, że mieli się rozdzielić i osobno rozwiązać „intymne problemy”? Czy może…?

\- Obi-Wan… - ostrożnie zagaił Anakin. – Mógłbyś _sprecyzować,_ co masz na myśli?

Nie tyle zobaczył, co wyczuł, że dłonie Kenobiego zacisnęły się w pięści. Zdesperowanym głosem Mistrz Skywalkera wyrzucił z siebie:

\- Tak, chcę tego! Chcę to zrobić! Proszę, kochaj się ze mną!

O w mordę, on NAPRAWDĘ to powiedział! I to w jaki sposób!

Nie „przeleć mnie”. Nie „chodź ze mną do łóżka”.

„Kochaj się ze mną.”

Ciężko uwierzyć, że Obi-Wan Kenobi rzeczywiście go o to poprosił. O cholera! A jeśli to kolejna decyzja podjęta pod wpływem impulsu?

\- Czy możesz powtórzyć? – bąknął Skywalker.

\- Nie, NIE mogę! – syknął z lekka zirytowany Kenobi. – Anakin, czy ty koniecznie musisz… Proszę nie każ mi tego powtarzać! Podjąłem decyzję. Po prostu to zróbmy!

\- Ale jesteś tego absolutnie pewien?

\- Tak, jestem pewien.

\- Nie chcę, byś czuł, że to na tobie wymusiłem. Muszę wiedzieć, że naprawdę tego chcesz.

\- Do diabła… dlaczego ty zawsze wszystko utrudniasz?! Mam cię błagać?!

Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy. „Błagać”?

\- Ja chcę tylko…

Nie dokończył, gdyż Obi-Wan nagle się odwrócił i chwycił go za oba policzki.

\- Przeklęty smarkaczu! – warknął, patrząc na protegowanego oczami, w których odbijało się szaleństwo. – Raz… Mógłbyś _chociaż raz_ zrobić to, o co poproszę!

Zanim Anakin zdążył zaprotestować i wyjaśnić, że wcale nie próbował być złośliwy, został mocno pocałowany w usta. Wargi Obi-Wana ocierały się o jego własne niezdarnie i z desperacją. Były tak bardzo miękkie i mokre…

 _O cholera!_

Przez pierwsze dziesięć sekund Anakin po prostu stał jak kołek. Potrzebował chwili, by zajarzyć, że właśnie dostał zielone światło. Kiedy wreszcie zrozumiał, pozwolił swojemu ciału działać instynktownie.

Chwycił dawnego Mistrza w pasie i jednym płynnym ruchem go do siebie przyciągnął. Przylgnęli do siebie torsami i genitaliami. Pierwsze zetknięcie ich twardych członków wywołało u Anakina przyjemne dreszcze, lecz Obi-Wana kompletnie przetłoczyło.

Z cichutkim jękiem Mistrz Jedi przerwał pocałunek. Wytrzeszczał oczy jak dziecko, które wskoczyło wody i nagle przypomniało sobie, że nie umie pływać. 

\- Ćśśś… - Skywalker wplótł ludzką dłoń w rude włosy i delikatnie je przeczesał. – Już dobrze.

\- Zawsze… robisz mi… na złość… - wydyszał Kenobi. – Zawsze!

\- Wiem. Przepraszam.

Powoli kołysząc biodrami, by przyrodzenia mogły się o siebie ocierać, Anakin musnął wargami usta Obi-Wana. A potem znowu to zrobił. I jeszcze raz! Miał wrażenie, że z każdym pocałunkiem, policzki jego Mistrza przyjmują intensywniejszy ocień czerwieni, a oczy stają się bardziej zamglone.

\- Mówiłem ci, co myślę o przepraszaniu – Kenobi powiedział tonem domagającego się pieszczot kociaka.

\- Mhm – głaszcząc skórę tuż nad pośladkami drugiego mężczyzny, Anakin pociągnął zębami dolną wargę mentora. – Więcej myślenia, mniej przepraszania.

Choć w tej chwili raczej nie nadawał się do myślenia. No, chyba że miałby się ograniczyć tylko do jednej rzeczy. Czy raczej – człowieka. Do mężczyzny, którego aktualnie trzymał w ramionach. Taaak, na nim zdecydowanie potrafił się skupić! Nie miał nic przeciwko, by poświęcić mu całą swoją uwagę. Na Moc, ten facet działał na niego jak narkotyk!

Wciągając ukochanego w głęboki pocałunek, Anakin skoncentrował się na wszystkich miejscach, w których jego skóra stykała się ze skórą Obi-Wana. Delikatnie zakręcił członkiem, starając się wyczuć wielkość i kształt drugiego penisa.

Sprawdziło się to, co podejrzewał już od jakiegoś czasu – Mistrz był od niego nieznacznie _większy._ Jeszcze kilka lat temu Skywalker poczułby się tym faktem rozczarowany, ale teraz jedynie uśmiechnął się i wydał podniecone westchnienie. Gdy chodziło o długość, różnica między nimi wynosiła zaledwie parę milimetrów, lecz Kenobi był zdecydowanie _grubszy_.

Anakin zsunął dłoń na pośladek Mistrza i lekko go przyciągnął, by jeszcze bardziej zmniejszyć dystans. Postanowił, że posiadanie wielkiego fiuta pasuje do Obi-Wana. Stanowiło świetny kontrast dla jego ugodowej osobowości. 

Kenobi niespodziewanie przerwał pocałunek.

\- Poczekaj! – wysapał, przesuwając drżące dłonie z policzków na barki protegowanego. – Zwolnij!

\- Okej – Anakin przestał poruszać biodrami i lekko potarł nosem nos Mistrza. – Już zwalniam.

\- Czemu robisz to, o co proszę? – z pretensją spytał Kenobi. – To jakiś podstęp?

\- Podstęp? – Skywalker nie zdołał powstrzymać cichego parsknięcia.

A chwilę potem poczuł niewyobrażalne pokłady czułości, gdyż odkrył powody roztrzęsienia Mistrza. Obi-Wan ukrył twarz w szyi protegowanego i tak mocno się do niego przytulił, jakby dryfowali na środku oceanu i bał się utonąć.

\- J-ja… nie wiem, co mam zrobić z rękami – wyznał zbolałym głosem. – Ani z czymkolwiek innym.

\- Rozumiem – Anakin pogładził ukochanego między łopatkami i złożył na mokrym czole delikatny pocałunek. – To nic złego.

\- Nie wiem, co powinienem robić – Obi-Wan wciąż drżał na całym ciele, ale pod wpływem czułego dotyku drugiego mężczyzny, powoli się uspokajał. - To jest takie… intensywne! Do tego jeszcze ta woda… 

\- Chcesz, żebym ją zakręcił?

\- T-tak… n-nie… nie wiem. Nie wiem, jak będzie lepiej.

\- Obi-Wan, popatrz na mnie.

Dłoń, która do tej pory była wpleciona pomiędzy rude włosy, przesunęła się na policzek. Kenobi odruchowo do niej przylgnął, co niesamowicie rozczuliło Anakina.

\- Posłuchaj – Młodszy z Jedi zagaił łagodnie. – Ty tu jesteś ważny. To wszystko jest dla ciebie. To ty czekałeś na tę chwilę przez całe dorosłe życie. Chcę, żeby było ci dobrze. Zrobimy wszystko tak, jak będziesz chciał.

\- A ty? – Obi-Wan spytał cicho.

Skywalker uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jego Mistrz nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zadał tego pytania.

\- O mnie się nie martw – Anakin wyszeptał, całując kącik warg ukochanego i ekscytując się przyjemnym łaskotaniem zarostu. – Będzie mi dobrze, gdy tobie będzie dobrze. Uwierz mi, nic nie da mi takiego spełnienia, jak obserwowanie zaspokojonego ciebie. Po prostu powiedz mi, czego chcesz. Albo pozwól, by twoje ciało samo o to poprosiło.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy moje ciało to potrafi – Obi-Wan wydukał zawstydzonym tonem.

\- Oczywiście, że potrafi!

Młodszy z mężczyzn potarł swoim twardym przyrodzeniem członka partnera. Na ten gest obaj gwałtownie wciągnęli powietrze.

\- W-widzisz? – Anakin wysapał, zamykając oczy i łącząc ich czoła.

Tak intensywnie czuł pulsowanie w kroczu, że ledwo mógł mówić. Jeśli miał być szczery, najchętniej odpuściłby sobie całe to gadanie i zajął się spełnianiem potrzeb sztywnego jak diabli członka. A nie, poprawka – _członków!_

Ale wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić. Nie o niego tu chodziło, więc musiał być cierpliwy. Uchylił powieki, by popatrzeć na mężczyznę, który kiedyś był jego Mistrzem, a teraz na swój sposób stawał się jego uczniem.

\- Wiesz, co jest w tym najlepsze? – odezwał się, gładząc policzek Obi-Wana. – Tutaj nie ma dobrych i złych ruchów. Po prostu odkrywasz, co sprawia ci przyjemność. A żeby to zrobić, musisz być szczery. Ze sobą i ze mną. Twoje ciało już wszystko wie. Zaufaj mu, tak jak ufasz Mocy.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz mówić w taki sposób – Kenobi nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. – Wydaje mi się, że gdzieś już coś podobnego słyszałem.

\- Nic dziwnego – kącik ust Skywalkera uniósł się do góry. – To twój tekst.

\- A więc tylko udajesz mądrego, a w rzeczywistości bezczelny z ciebie złodziej? Kto by pomyślał, że jednak czasem mnie słuchasz…

Po tych słowach obdarzył dawnego ucznia delikatnym pocałunkiem. Skywalker poczuł, że miękną mu kolana.

\- Tutaj nie jestem twoim niepokornym Padawanem, który buntuje się dla samego buntu – szepnął z ustami tuż przy wargach partnera. – To jedna jedyna sytuacja, w której nie czerpię frajdy z ignorowania twoich próśb. Mówiłem poważnie. Zrobimy wszystko tak, jak chcesz. Po prostu powiedz.

\- D-dobrze, więc… - Kenobi przełknął ślinę. – D-dotknij mnie. Z-znaczy… _nas._ Dotknij nas.

„Nas”. To zabrzmiało tak erotycznie!

Anakin w duchu podziękował Mocy, że się nad nim zlitowała. Zaczął już myśleć, że będzie musiał recytować w myślach Kodeks Jedi, by jakoś dotrwać do momentu, gdy będzie mógł sięgnąć im obu między nogi.

Wyciągnął swoją ludzką rękę. Zdążył jednak ledwie musnąć wrażliwą skórę, gdy spotkał się z protestem.

\- Nie – Kenobi jęknął cicho.

\- _Nie?_ – Anakin posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie. – Mam tego nie robić?

Czyżby znowu źle coś zrozumiał?

\- Nie! – Obi-Wan wyrzucił z siebie sfrustrowanym głosem. – Z-znaczy… tak, zrób to, ale… N-nie tą ręką!

Zrozumienie znaczenia tych słów sprawiło, że penis Anakina omal nie wybuchł. Był tak naprężony, że bolało.

_„Nie. Tą. Ręką”?_

Mechaniczne palce owinęły się wokół obu członków, a to, co wydarzyło się moment później, jasno pokazało Skywalkerowi, że… ooo, taaak, tym razem _bardzo dobrze_ zrozumiał swojego Mistrza!

Gdy tylko Obi-Wan poczuł dotyk metalu na swojej męskości, odchylił głowę i wydał zduszony jęk.

\- _Anakin!_

O w mordę! On _naprawdę_ wolał sztuczną dłoń od tej ludzkiej! Nie tylko mu nie przeszkadzała, ale wręcz ją… _preferował._

Uświadomienie sobie tego podziało na Skywalkera skuteczniej niż afrodyzjak. Wpiął się w ustami w rudy zarost, który Obi-Wan tak pięknie mu wyeksponował. Sunął wargami po włoskach na podbródku Mistrza, jednocześnie przesuwając mechaniczną dłonią do góry i do dołu, pieszcząc złączone członki. Kenobi drapał paznokciami jego ramiona.

\- Z-zaraz – wykrztusił, gdy Anakin zaczął całować jego szyję. – _Ty_ nie lubisz dotykać się tą ręką.

\- Tak, ale jednocześnie dotykam… też… ciebie – z trudem łapiąc oddech, odparł Skywalker. – Nie martw się. Jest zajebiście.

\- M-mówiłeś, że zgięcia w palcach cię… drapią.

\- Teraz jakoś mi… nie przeszkadzają.

\- Nie chcę, by było ci nieprzyjemnie.

\- To TY jesteś dzisiaj ważny!

Anakin spróbował zakończyć dyskusję, zamykając Mistrzowi usta pocałunkiem, jednak Obi-Wan zrobił zgrabny unik. Mistrz Jedi potarł policzkiem ucho protegowanego i wyszeptał:

\- J-ja… ja to zrobię!

Odsunął mechaniczną dłoń i zastąpił ją swoją własną.

– M-możesz…ach! Możesz trzymać moją rękę – powiedział, całując Anakina w biegnącą przez oko bliznę.

Chwycił metalowe palce i dopasował je do tych, którymi obejmował tulące się do siebie przyrodzenia. W ten sposób równocześnie dawali sobie rozkosz, lecz Skywalker nie dotykał własnego członka. Tylko troszkę zahaczał mechanicznym kciukiem o czubek penisa drugiego mężczyzny… Co, zresztą, radośnie wykorzystywał, by pocierać wrażliwą główkę i wydobywać z Obi-Wana bogatą kakofonię dźwięków.

\- Anakin… Na Moc, Anakin!

\- Nie musiałeś tego dla mnie robić – młody Jedi wyszeptał Mistrzowi do ucha.

Mimo to uśmiechnął się. Na Moc… jak on kochał tego faceta!

\- Wcześniej powiedziałeś… „Gdy tobie będzie przyjemnie, to i mnie” – Obi-Wan wysapał między jękami. – Dlaczego to ma… ach! Czemu to ma dotyczyć tylko ciebie?

\- Jesteś zdecydowanie za mało samolubny – Anakin przejechał czubkiem języka po wrażliwej skórze ucha. – Mam ochotę tak cię rozpuścić, byś mną dyrygował jak służącym.

\- To by nie mogło się udać…

Dłoń, którą Obi-Wan pieścił parę drżących członków, nieco przyśpieszyła tempa. Skywalker dostosował ruchy swojej protezy, by nadążyć za Mistrzem. W międzyczasie poczuł na policzku drugą dłoń Kenobiego. Obi-Wan przekręcił twarz protegowanego ku sobie, by mogli namiętnie się pocałować.

\- Nie cierpisz wykonywania poleceń – stwierdził, patrząc Anakinowi w oczy. – I _nienawidzisz_ czuć się jak niewolnik.

\- Mówiłem, że to jedyna sytuacja, gdy chętnie wykonam twoje polecenia – Skywalker odparował z szatańskim uśmieszkiem. – A poza tym, gdy druga osoba nie ma majtek, rozkazy mają zupełnie inny wydźwięk. 

Popchnął Obi-Wana na wyłożoną zielonymi kafelkami ścianę.

\- Zarzuć mi ręce na szyję – wymruczał władczym głosem.

Kenobi niechętnie wypuścił połączone przyrodzenia i spełnił życzenie protegowanego. Zaraz potem wydał zaskoczony jęk, gdyż mechaniczna ręka złapała go za kolano i lekko poderwała je do góry.

Z uśmiechem zadowolonego z siebie triumfatora, Anakin zarzucił sobie nogę Mistrza na biodro i sięgnął ludzką dłonią do pulsujących męskości. Teraz, gdy udo ukochanego było nieco wyżej, mógł wsunąć twardego członka tuż pod Obi-Wana, i dzięki temu pocierać naprężonym penisem bardziej wrażliwe miejsca, takie jak jądra i krocze. Do tego jeszcze ten nietypowy kąt…

\- Anakin!

Obi-Wan wykrzyknął to imię w taki sposób, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy czuje się oburzony, czy zachwycony. Ale chyba jednak mu się podobało, bo sam napierał jądrami na męskość kochanka, by wyraźniej ją poczuć. Do tego szarpał Anakina za włosy w tak rozkoszny sposób… ach, cóż za cudowny mężczyzna!

 _Instynktownie wie, co ma robić_ – pomyślał Skywalker. – _Nie będzie naiwnym początkującym zbyt długo._

Kiedy tak stali pod strumieniem wody, a ich śliskie i mokre ciała ocierały się o siebie, młodszego z Jedi naszła wizja przyszłości.

Spojrzał na twarz Obi-Wana – na jego zmarszczone czoło, pół-przymknięte oczy i długie rzęsy. Wyobraził sobie, jak stopniowo zmienia tego człowieka w świadomego własnych pragnień mężczyznę. Jak bierze go w łóżku, w warsztacie, w maszynowni gwiezdnego niszczyciela, albo pod prysznicem, tak jak teraz, i krok po kroku odsłania przed nim tajemnice seksu. Kenobi nigdy nie spał z nikim innym, więc wszystkie jego doświadczenia erotyczne byłyby dziełem Skywalkera. Ach, cóż za wspaniała wizja!

Czując, że wypełniające go podniecenie przekracza wszelkie normy, Anakin brutalnie pocałował kochanka. Rzucił się na usta drugiego mężczyzny tak łapczywie, że co chwilę się z nich zsuwał, zahaczając wargami o rudy zarost. Nie zaprzestając energicznego pieszczenia obu członków, przejechał opuszkami mechanicznych palców po udzie Obi-Wana. Powoli głaskał zgiętą nogę, docierając aż do kolana, które tkwiło przyklejone do jego boku. Poruszał biodrami do przodu i do tyłu, myśląc o niewinnym, świeżo rozdziewiczonym ciele, które miał okazję naznaczać swoim dotykiem… aaach, na Moc!

\- Długo… tak… nie wytrzymam – Obi-Wan jęknął niespodziewanie. – Anakin, ja zaraz… posłuchaj, ja chyba…

\- Wiem – Anakin uśmiechnął się i złożył na rozchylonych wargach szybki pocałunek. – Ja też. Nie powstrzymuj się, Mistrzu. Chcę zobaczyć, jak się rozpadasz.

\- N-nie mów o… rozpadaniu się – Kenobi gniewnie zmarszczył nos, ale był już tak blisko spełnienia, że przybranie wkurzonej miny zupełnie mu nie wyszło. – T-to jest bardzo… wstydliwe… i… aaaaach!

Skywalker wybrał idealny moment, by przesunąć mechaniczną dłoń na jędrny pośladek Mistrza i mocno go ścisnąć. Przez ułamek sekundy obawiał się, że może odrobinę przegiął – czasem zapominał o możliwościach swojej protezy, przez co niechcący miażdżył zbyt delikatne przedmioty. Jednak martwił się niepotrzebnie, gdyż ponętna krągłość bardzo dobrze zniosła agresywną pieszczotę.

Tak dobrze, że Obi-Wan został doprowadzony do orgazmu.

Wydał z siebie głośny i rozpaczliwy jęk, który w innych okolicznościach mógłby zostać pomylony z odgłosem bólu. Ten dźwięk, wyczuwalna w Więzi rozkosz, a także lepki strumień ciepła zalewający krocza obu mężczyzn, stworzyły kombinację, która doprowadziła na szczyt również Anakina.

Młody Jedi doszedł zaledwie sekundę po swoim Mistrzu. Zaspokojony i szczęśliwy, opadł policzkiem na porośnięty rudymi włoskami mostek Obi-Wana. Odruchowo chwycił uniesione udo kochanka, ale tym razem nie po to, by je pogładzić, lecz dla zwykłego utrzymania równowagi. Jego własne nogi wydawały się miękkie jak galareta i kusiło go, by po prostu pozwolić im opaść na twardą podłogę, jednak wiedział, że nie wolno mu tego zrobić. Nie w sytuacji, gdy trzymał w ramionach mężczyznę, który dopiero drugi raz w życiu przeżył chwilę rozkoszy z bliską osobą. Z nich dwóch, Obi-Wan był zdecydowanie bardziej przytłoczony. Anakin musiał się nim zaopiekować.

Wziął się w garść, rozluźnił uścisk na udzie drugiego mężczyzny i powoli podniósł głowę. Gdy tylko to zrobił, Kenobi dosłownie się na nim uwiesił. Mistrz Jedi opadł policzkiem na bark protegowanego, a gdy wyczuł, że Skywalker mocno go trzyma, pozwolił reszcie swojego ciała kompletnie zwiotczeć. Był niewiarygodnie silnym mężczyzną, lecz teraz jego muskularne kończyny stały się wiotkie, jak u kukiełki, której obcięto sznurki. Jednak nie wynikało to ze zmęczeniu, lecz z… _relaksu._

Kiedy Anakin wyczytał z Więzi, jak bardzo jego mentor był odprężony, ogarnęła go nieśmiała duma. To _on_ doprowadził Obi-Wana do takiego stanu! To _jego_ pieszczoty sprawiły, że ten wiecznie spięty mężczyzna pozwolił sobie na coś takiego – na to, by po prostu oprzeć się o człowieka, któremu ufał i niczym się nie przejmować.

 _Cholera_ – Anakin myślał, gładząc ukochanego po głowie. – _Cholera, cholera, cholera!_

Jego serce stopniowo rezygnowało z dzikiego łomotania na rzecz leniwych, ukontentowanych uderzeń. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio był tak szczęśliwy.

\- Wiesz, co? – Obi-Wan niespodziewanie westchnął.

\- Hm? – Anakin delikatnie masował jego podudzie.

\- Kiedy zaczynałem się myć, woda nie była _aż tak_ ciepła.

Obaj się uśmiechnęli. Kenobi wciąż tkwił z policzkiem przyklejonym do barku protegowanego, lecz przesunął dłoń z szyi na mostek partnera. W przeciwieństwie do Mistrza, Skywalker nie miał w tamtym miejscu włosków, lecz gładką skórę. Po cichu liczył, że za parę lat Matka Natura nadrobi to okropne niedopatrzenie.

\- Rzeczywiście jest trochę za ciepło – wymruczał, składając na czole ukochanego lekki jak piórko pocałunek. – Zaraz coś na to zaradzę.

Ostrożnie opuścił nogę Obi-Wana na podłogę. Użył Mocy najpierw po to, by zakręcić wodę, a potem by przywołać z szafki duży zielony ręcznik.

\- Lepiej? – zapytał, otulając im obu ramiona.

Musiał nieźle zadowolić Mistrza, skoro nie oberwało mu się za frywolne korzystanie z umiejętności Jedi.

\- Tak, zdecydowanie – Obi-Wan odparł leniwie.

Lekko gładził mokre włosy na karku Anakina. Jego druga dłoń leżała nieruchomo na mostku, ogrzewając serce młodego mężczyzny samą swoją obecnością.

Kiedy trochę odpoczęli, zaczęli się nawzajem wycierać. Bez żadnych instrukcji i bez patrzenia na to, co robili. Ręcznik wędrował z rąk do rąk bardzo powoli, ani razu się nie zatrzymując, jakby każdy ruch został wcześniej dokładnie zaplanowany. Na sam koniec, gdy na ich ciałach ostały się tylko pojedyncze krople wody, Anakin przesunął miękki materiał na plecy Obi-Wana i pociągnął za oba końce, by jego tors mógł przylgnąć do klatki piersiowej Mistrza.

_Uwielbiał to_ , jak świetnie byli zsynchronizowani. Że czasem nie musieli nawet niczego sobie mówić, tak jak teraz. Te momenty, gdy ich ciała tak sprawnie się razem poruszały, jakby były jedną całością.

\- Powiedz – odezwał się, błądząc wargami po rudych włosach spływających po czole Mistrza. – Czy…

\- Tak, było przyjemnie – Obi-Wan wszedł mu w słowo. – B-było… bardzo miło.

Anakin pozwolił sobie na subtelny uśmiech.

\- Tego sam się domyśliłem. Chciałem zapytać…

Przejechał ustami po policzku Kenobiego, zatrzymując się tuż przy uchu.

\- Chcesz na tym poprzestać, czy może wolisz… - zrobił krótką pauzę, by złożyć na skroni ukochanego delikatny pocałunek – pójść na całość?

Skóra, którą łaskotał ciepłym oddechem, nieznacznie poczerwieniała.

\- Na całość? – Obi-Wan powtórzył nieprzytomnie.

Wydawał się lekko zestresowany, ale w raczej _przyjemny_ sposób. Jego Ja w Mocy emanowało nerwowym wyczekiwaniem.

Anakin zaczął pocierać twarz Mistrza swoją własną, co chwilę zmieniając kąt, przez co zahaczali się różnymi częściami ciała – policzkami, podbródkami, nosami. _Ustami._ Obi-Wan wydał cichutkie westchnienie, dając do zrozumienia, że podobała mu się ta forma okazywania czułości.

\- Mógłbym wziąć cię, tak jak ostatnio – Skywalker wymruczał tuż przy wargach mentora. – Albo…

Zszedł ustami nieco niżej i przejechał zębami po miejscu tuż pod rudymi włosami nad podbródku.

\- Ty możesz wejść we mnie – zaoferował kuszącym głosem.

Jeśli o niego chodziło, nie miał jasno określonych preferencji i był zajebiście podekscytowany obiema opcjami.

Cóż… prawdę powiedziawszy, wolałby poczuć w sobie Obi-Wana, ale tylko dlatego, że był to niezbadany teren, którego jeszcze nie wypróbowali. Co nie oznaczało, że perspektywa ponownego wyruchania Mistrza nie kręciła go jak diabli. Myślenie zarówno o penetracji jak i byciu spenetrowanym sprawiało, że jego członek drżał z podniecenia. Już teraz zaczynał sztywnieć, jak żołnierz mobilizujący się przed kolejnym wyzwaniem. Zresztą, nie dotyczyło to tylko jego.

Męskość Obi-Wana również przestawała być wiotka.

\- Więc? – Anakin złożył na szyi ukochanego jeszcze kilka krótkich pocałunków. – Jak chcesz, byśmy to zrobili? Ty decydujesz.

Kenobi otworzył usta, ale się nie odezwał. Pieszczoty wydawały się trochę go dekoncentrować, więc Skywalker zmusił swoje łakome usta, by chwilowo znieruchomiały. Oczekiwanie na decyzję Mistrza już samo w sobie było cholernie podniecające.

\- J-ja… - Obi-Wan wyszeptał nieśmiało. – W-wolę… - Przełknął ślinę. – Chyba wolę… Dzisiaj wolę… żebyś _ty wziął mnie._

Och!

W tej wypowiedzi kryło się tyle istotnych informacji, a każda z nich sprawiała, że Anakin czuł między nogami coraz większą twardość.

Obi-Wan już raz miał w sobie penisa protegowanego i spodobało mu się to na tyle, że pragnął przeżyć to ponownie.

ALE użył słowa „chyba”, czym delikatnie zasugerował, że podobnie jak Skywalker nie miał jasno sprecyzowanych preferencji i nie był całkowicie przeciwny pomysłowi, by któregoś dnia zerżnąć dawnego ucznia. No i wreszcie…

Powiedział „dzisiaj”. „DZISIAJ”! A to mogło oznaczać, że – świadomie lub podświadomie – brał pod uwagę możliwość ponownego pójścia z Anakinem do łóżka.

Ktoś powinien mu powiedzieć, by ostrożniej dobierał słowa. Jednak tym kimś nie zamierzał być Anakin – a przynajmniej nie teraz. Nie chciał psuć tej cudownej chwili, albo, o zgrozo, spłoszyć kochanka poważną rozmową o przyszłości. Wyprostował się i z uśmiechem spojrzał partnerowi w oczy.

\- Zgodnie z życzeniem, Mistrzu! Ale wiesz… Jeśli mogę spytać… skąd właśnie taka decyzja? Zaskoczyłeś mnie, bo wydawało mi się, że lubisz dominować.

A właściwie to wcale mu się „nie wydawało”… WIEDZIAŁ, że Obi-Wan lubił dominować. Może i nie zawsze i nie w każdej sytuacji, ale… czasami miał w oczach błysk, którego nie dawało się z niczym pomylić. Błysk nieustępliwego samca. Od czasu do czasu gromił nim dawnego Padawana, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że nie pozwoli żadnemu smarkaczowi wejść sobie na głowę.

Teraz jednak wyraźnie nie miał ochoty wyciągać tej części swojej osobowości. Anakin miał mnóstwo teorii, z czego to mogło wynikać, jednak prawdziwy powód Obi-Wana wziął go kompletnie z zaskoczenia.

Wyraźnie zawstydzony, Kenobi spuścił wzrok i wydukał:

\- Dominacja oznacza odpowiedzialność. A ja… całe życie musiałem być za kogoś odpowiedzialny. Najpierw za zbuntowanego Mistrza, a potem za ciebie. T-ty… ty zawsze robisz rzeczy bez namysłu, a ja… ż-żeby to zrównoważyć, muszę planować każdy swój ruch. Pilnować się, by… b-by cię nie zranić. Dlatego ja…

Jego policzki przybrały intensywny odcień czerwieni. Z miną, jakby wyznawał swój największy sekret, dokończył:

\- Przynajmniej raz w życiu nie chcę się o kogoś martwić. Chcę, by ktoś się mną zaopiekował.

_Ooooch, Mocy dopomóż!_

On to jednak wiedział, jak zapewnić Anakinowi natychmiastowy wzwód! I jak wyzwolić w nim niewyobrażalne pokłady energii.

Czując, że w obecnym stanie mógłby samodzielnie unieść całe Coruscant, Skywalker chwycił zaskoczonego Mistrza za uda i pociągnął go do góry.

\- Zajmę się tobą bardziej niż chętnie! – zaanonsował i mocno wpił się wargami w usta Kenobiego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy z niecierpliwością wyczekiwali kolejnej części tego opowiadania i dodawali mi otuchy w komentarzach.   
> Przed nami jeszcze mnóstwo rozdziałów ;)
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	11. Kodeks Miłości (Część 6) - Spełnienie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin ma dla swojego Mistrza wiele "prezentów".   
> Większość dostarcza za pomocą ust ;)
> 
> Czyli kolejna część w kategorii R18!

**Kodeks Miłości (Część 6) - Spełnienie**

Obi-Wan zareagował na pocałunek zaskoczonym jękiem, jednak instynktownie zarzucił Anakinowi ręce na szyję i splótł nogi za jego plecami. Ich języki przyjemnie się o siebie ocierały, dopóki młody Jedi nie postanowił ruszyć z miejsca. Wówczas oczy starszego z mężczyzn rozszerzyły się, a on sam podjął próbuję przerwania pocałunku. A ponieważ Skywalker nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru mu na to pozwolić, przypominało to próbę odklejenia sobie od ust pijawki.

\- Drzwi! – z paniką w głosie krzyknął Kenobi. – Do diabła, przestań mnie całować, tylko spójrz za… Zapomniałeś o…

Pfft! Też coś! Anakin o niczym _nie zapomniał!_ Uniósł nogę, napompował ją Mocą i usunął przeszkodę za pomocą kopniaka. Prostokątny kawał metalu przeleciał przez pokój i przygrzmocił w ścianę tuż obok łóżka.

\- Oszalałeś?! – Obi-Wan wydarł się tak głośno, że zapewne było go słychać na co najmniej czterech piętrach. - Nie demoluj otoczenia!

\- Wyluzuj – wymruczał Anakin. – Potem to naprawię.

\- Razem z drzwiami wyrwałeś kawałek ściany! Jak, niby, zamierzasz to naprawić?!

\- Coś wymyślę. Użyję na recepcjoniście Hipnozy Jedi i wmówię mu, że zrobili to poprzedni goście.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że pochwalę…

Skywalker doskonale wiedział, że jego Mistrz tego NIE pochwali, więc zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. Przechodząc z łazienki do sypialni, zahaczył nogą kochanka o futrynę.

\- Do licha... – Obi-Wan złapał protegowanego za policzki i z trudem odkleił od siebie ich wargi. – Odpuszczę ci te nieszczęsne drzwi, ale przynajmniej patrz, gdzie idziesz!

Próbował powiedzieć to ostrym tonem, ale fakt, że Anakin przesunął wargi na jego szyję, mocno mu to utrudniał. Pokój wypełnił się odgłosami mlaskania. Skywalker postanowił całować skórę dawnego Mistrza jak najgłośniej, by zagłuszyć ewentualne protesty.

\- Mówię poważnie… - złość w głosie Kenobiego została zastąpiona przez rezygnację. – Masz tę swoją fazę, gdy po prostu leziesz przed siebie i nie myślisz nad tym, co robisz. W tym tempie zrobisz sobie krzywdę. I mnie, przy okazji, też!

\- Cóż za okrutny brak zaufania! – nie odrywając warg od szyi ukochanego, westchnął Anakin. – Tyle razy nosiłem cię na rękach, gdy byłeś ranny. Powiedz, czy na mojej zmianie kiedykolwiek przydarzyło ci się coś złego? Jestem uważniejszy, niż…

Dokładnie w tym momencie wyrżnął się na czymś miękkim, przez co obaj upadli na łóżko. BOLEŚNIE upadli! Anakin powinien się cieszyć, że nie rozkwasił sobie nosa na szczęce partnera. Za to udało mu się zmiażdżyć penisa Obi-Wana swoim brzuchem. Własnego przyrodzenia też, zresztą, nie oszczędził, z impetem uderzając nim w materac. Gdyby w ostatniej chwili nie przypomniał sobie o zachowaniu godności, pewnie by się poryczał.

\- DO KURWY NĘDZY, ANAKIN! – z mieszaniną bólu i wściekłości ryknął Kenobi. – Kiedy mówiłem, byś się mną zaopiekował, nie miałem na myśli, byś zrobił ze mnie eunucha!

\- Przepraszam – unosząc się na łokciach, wystękał Anakin. – Jeśli cię to jakoś pocieszy, mnie też zabolało.

\- WCALE mnie to NIE pociesza!

\- Trzymasz się jakoś? Generałowi nic się nie stało?

\- _Nie życzę sobie_ , byś wymyślał jakieś porąbane przezwiska dla mojego penisa! – tonem nieznoszącego sprzeciwu dowódcy syknął Obi-Wan. – A w ogóle to, nie przypominam sobie, by w tym pokoju był dywan. Powiedz, na czym ty się właściwie pośli…

Urwał, gdyż uchwycił wzrokiem walające się po podłodze ciuchy protegowanego.

\- Czy ty wszędzie musisz robić bajzel?! – ten ryk przypomniał Skywalkerowi o starych dobrych czasach, gdy nadal łączyły ich relacje Mistrzowsko-Padawańskie. – Natychmiast pozbieraj to wszystko i poskładaj!

\- Kurwa, poważnie? – z wyrzutem patrząc na ukochanego, jęknął Anakin. – _Teraz?_

\- TAK, TERAZ! Powiedziałeś, że zrobisz wszystko, o co poproszę, więc rusz się i posprzątaj!

Niech to wszyscy diabli wezmą składanie Obi-Wanowi obietnic bezwarunkowego posłuszeństwa!

Czując się jak podrzędna dziwka z pałacu Jabby, naburmuszony młody mężczyzna zabrał się za zbieranie ubrań z podłogi.

„Mam ochotę tak cię rozpuścić, byś mną dyrygował jak służącym!”

Co go, kurwa, podkusiło, że powiedział coś takiego? Ach, no tak, bo wtedy chciał podniecić Mistrza perspektywą spełniania jego najwymyślniejszych fantazji! Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że w skład pakietu wchodziły prace domowe? Gdyby jeszcze Obi-Wan ekscytował się obserwowaniem, jak jego protegowany sprząta, to…Ej. Zaraz.

Przez głowę Anakina przeszedł iście szatański pomysł. W sumie to… _Może_ dało się ogarnąć pokój w taki sposób, by Obi-Wan _rzeczywiście_ się podniecił?

Podczas gdy Mistrz Jedi leżał nagi na łóżku, masując skronie z miną pod tytułem „na co ja się, u licha, zgodziłem”, jego protegowany przystąpił do realizacji planu. Nieznośnie powoli schylił się po bokserki, pilnując przy tym, by cały czas stać przodem do Kenobiego. Schwycił materiał końcówkami palców, podniósł go i bez pośpiechu zaczął go wytrzepywać z kurzu. Obi-Wan uchylił jedno oko.

\- Co robisz? – spytał podejrzliwie.

\- Jak to „co”? – Anakin posłał mu „całuska”. – Pilnuję, żeby nic nie przyczepiło mi się do majtek. To moje ulubione!

Stał w pozie, którą lubił nazywać „uwodzicielską”. Biodro nieznacznie wysunięte do przodu, dumnie wypięta klatka piersiowa… pozycja aż prosząca się o podpis „spójrz, jak zarąbiście wyglądam nago”. A to był dopiero początek przedstawienia.

Pogwizdując, Anakin odłożył poskładane majtki na stolik i poszukał wzrokiem spodni. Klęknął na podłodze i zaczął je powoli składać. Doskonale wiedział, że Obi-Wan uważnie go obserwuje. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Generał Kenobi już dawno zapomniał o bólu i od jakiegoś czasu był twardy jak diabli.

\- Możesz… - z łóżka dobiegło wymowne chrząknięcie. – Możesz nieznacznie przyśpieszyć ruchy?

\- Och! Przepraszam! – Skywalker niewinnie zatrzepotał rzęsami. - Myślałem, że chcesz, bym zrobił to dokładnie.

Spodnie zostały odłożone na stolik. Anakin użył Mocy, by przywołać wygniecioną tunikę, ale to było w zasadzie jedynie „przyśpieszenie ruchów”, na jakie się zdobył. Proces składania przeprowadził równie mozolnym tempem, co w przypadku pozostałych części garderoby. A żeby jeszcze skuteczniej poznęcać się nad Mistrzem, oparł jedną nogę o łóżko, w ten sposób zapewniając kochankowi świetny widok na swojego twardego penisa.

Jak można się było spodziewać, Obi-Wan nie wytrzymał zbyt długo…

\- Do diaska, Anakin! – warknął. – Robisz to _specjalnie!_ Niech ci już będzie, wygrałeś! Pierdolnij to cholerstwo byle gdzie i _chodź tutaj!_

\- Myślałem, że już nigdy nie poprosisz – niedbale odrzucając tunikę za siebie, powiedział Anakin.

Mrużąc oczy jak drapieżnik przed rzuceniem się na ofiarę, wgramolił się najpierw na łóżko, a potem na wyłożone na pościeli apetyczne nagie ciało.

\- Najpierw każesz sprzątać, potem rozrzucać byle gdzie – westchnął, pochylając się nad Mistrzem. – Słuchaj, a ty nie jesteś przypadkiem ze mną w ciąży? Bo masz takie wahania nastrojów, że… AAAAŁ!

Zapłacił za swój „żarcik” sporą cenę, bo Obi-Wan złapał go za jaja. _Dosłownie!_ Skywalker byłby pod wrażeniem podobnego ruchu, gdyby tak cholernie nie zabolało.

\- O ile nie zmieniłeś zdania i nie postanowiłeś jednak mnie wyruchać, to na twoim miejscu bym przestał! – jęknął z pretensją. – Wiem, że jestem zajebistym kochankiem, ale nawet JA nie jestem w stanie posuwać ze zmiażdżonymi jajami!

\- Póki co jesteś zadufanym w sobie i wybitnie nieczułym kochankiem – wypuszczając z uścisku genitalia protegowanego, mruknął Obi-Wan – który na zmianę robi mi krzywdę i mi dokucza… chociaż _obiecał,_ że się mną zaopiekuje!

Anakin był zmuszony przyznać mu rację.

\- Wiem, że miało być więcej myślenia niż przepraszania, ale… Przepraszam. Znowu.

Odgarnął Obi-Wanowi włosy z czoła i bardzo delikatnie go pocałował. Pieścił jego wargi swoimi, jakby każde muśnięcie miało być formą okazania skruchy.

\- Jesteś taki pełen sprzeczności – kładąc partnerowi dłonie na ramionach, westchnął Kenobi. – Czasem zupełnie za tobą nie nadążam.

\- Nie przejmuj się – mrużąc oczy, Anakin pocałował Mistrza najpierw w policzek, potem w brew. – Ja też czasem za sobą nie nadążam.

Wargi przesuwały się po całej twarzy Obi-Wana, pozostawiając po sobie mokry ślad. Kiedy dotarły na krawędź podbródka, Skywalker spochmurniał.

\- Mama zażartowała kiedyś, że urodziłem się z talentem do naprawiania, bo co chwilę coś psuję – wyznał ponurym tonem. – Miała rację. Moje życie nigdy nie szło po linii prostej. Nie potrafię ciągle być fajnym facetem. Co chwilę tylko dryfuję od kompletnego dupka do kolesia, który pokutuje za bycie kompletnym dupkiem.

\- Nawet jako kompletny dupek jesteś fajnym facetem – Obi-Wan powiedział cicho. – Gdybyś patrzył na siebie moimi oczami, wiedziałbyś o tym.

\- Ty też jesteś pełen sprzeczności – Usta, którymi Anakin wpił się w szyję kochanka, ułożyły się w lekki uśmiech. – Krytykujesz prawie wszystko, co robię. Ale czasami mówisz takie rzeczy, jakbyś nie dostrzegał we mnie żadnych wad.

Dłoń Mistrza pogłaskała protegowanego między łopatkami, a potem przesunęła się nieco wyżej, by przeczesać splątane, wciąż nieco mokre włosy.

\- Po prostu kocham cię za zupełnie inne rzeczy, niż te, za które ty kochasz samego siebie, Anakini. Ty kochasz przede wszystkim swoją silną więź z Mocą, swój talent, swoją kreatywność, swoją wyjątkowość i swoją odwagę. A ja… cóż. Oczywiście kocham w tobie te wszystkie cechy, ale są też takie, które kocham _bardziej._ I to one sprawiają, że jestem w tobie zakochany. 

Klatka piersiowa Anakina wypełniła się przyjemnym ciepłem. Żar dotarł aż do gardła, które zrobiło się suche. Młodszy z Jedi przełknął ślinę.

\- J-jakie… jakie inne cechy mógłbyś we mnie kochać?

Obi-Wan delikatnie pociągnął za włosy na karku Anakina, zmuszając kochanka, by ten na niego spojrzał. 

\- Och, no wiesz, te wszystkie nudne cechy, które uparci młodzi mężczyźni uważają za drugorzędne – Leniwie się uśmiechając, przesunął zgiętymi palcami po gładkim policzku protegowanego. – Albo niepasujące do samca alfa. Twoja lojalność… Twoje współczucie dla istot, które ledwie znasz… Twoja opiekuńczość wobec osób z najbliższego otoczenia… A także coś zupełnie banalnego jak fakt, że umiesz mnie rozśmieszyć.

\- A wiesz, co ja w tobie kocham? – Skywalker spytał cicho.

\- Prawdę mówiąc nie mam pojęcia.

Cały Obi-Wan. Jak zawsze skromny i samokrytyczny! Zadziwiające, że nawet teraz, leżąc w łóżku z dawnym Padawanem, był zupełnie nieświadomy swojej wartości.

\- Kocham w tobie to, _że się urodziłeś_ – szepnął Anakin.

Głaszcząca go po policzku dłoń znieruchomiała. Schwycił ją metalowymi palcami i pocałował. Obi-Wan obserwował to zamglonym wzrokiem.

\- C-coś takiego jak urodzenie się… - powiedział drżącym głosem. – Nie miałem w tym swojego udziału, Anakinie.

\- Tak, wiem. Ale taka jest prawda. Kocham cię za to, że jesteś. Że _istniejesz._ Gdyby nie ty, nie mam pojęcia, co by się ze mną stało. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która dostrzega wszystkie moje wady, a mimo to mnie nie odrzuca. To zabrzmi arogancko, ale czasem…

Anakin wessał palec wskazujący drugiego mężczyzny, lecz tym razem nie dostał za to w twarz.

\- Czasem mam wrażenie, że urodziłeś się dla mnie.

Obsypywał rękę Mistrza delikatnymi pocałunkami. Zaczął od nadgarstka, potem przesunął się na przedramię, wgłębienie łokcia i wreszcie umięśniony biceps na ramieniu. Milczenie Obi-Wana nieznacznie go niepokoiło, więc niechętnie oderwał usta od gładkiej skóry i uniósł się na łokciach, by spojrzeć na partnera.

\- Wybacz – odezwał się skruszonym głosem. - Rozumiem, że taki tekst może przytłoczyć.

\- Owszem, poczułem się przytłoczony – Kenobi przyznał cicho. – Ale nie dlatego że _ty_ to powiedziałeś. Przeraża mnie, że czasem myślę dokładnie to samo. Zdarzają się momenty, gdy popadam w depresję i zastanawiam się, czy moje życie ma jakikolwiek sens… ale wtedy dopada mnie dziwne przypuszczenie, że być może urodziłem się dla ciebie. Kiedy myślę, że mnie potrzebujesz, znowu czuję się całością. Jakbym odnalazł brakującą część.

Ich usta starły się w brutalnym pocałunku. Dwaj mężczyźni rozpaczliwie dotykali sobie nawzajem twarzy, włosów i ramion – każdy z nich pragnął poczuć pod palcami kształt znajomego ciała i w ten sposób upewnić się, że to wszystko działo się naprawdę. Anakin zahaczał członkiem o kolano Mistrza i jednocześnie czuł na własnym udzie penisa drugiego mężczyzny. Kusiło go, by nieco się przesunąć i pozwolić ich męskościom otrzeć się o siebie, tak jak przedtem, pod prysznicem. Jednak tym razem nie uległ pragnieniu swojego ciała – zamiast tego postanowił spełnić potrzebę, która już od ponad miesiąca prześladowała jego duszę.

Potrzebę rozpieszczenia każdego skrawka skóry Obi-Wana.

Nie przerywając namiętnego pocałunku, odnalazł nadgarstki dawnego Mistrza i przydusił je do materaca po obu stronach rudej głowy.

\- Pozwól mi… - wyszeptał.

Rozluźnił uścisk i powoli przesunął opuszkami palców po umięśnionych przedramionach. W tym samym czasie jego usta zsunęły się z warg ukochanego i zaczęły wędrować w dół. Przez chwilę pieściły szyję Mistrza na różne sposoby, a potem zabrały się za obojczyk.

Obi-Wan lekko zadrżał, lecz uszanował niemą prośbę ukochanego i nie poruszył rękami. Anakin zachwycał się jego ufnością i uległością. Cieszył się, że wreszcie ma okazję, by dokładnie poznać ciało, które podziwiał od najmłodszych lat.

Muskularna klatka piersiowa, solidne ramiona, pięknie wyrzeźbiony brzuch… wodził dłońmi po tych miejscach i delikatnie je masował, kręcąc kciukami powolne kółka. Całował punkty na skórze Obi-Wana, które dotychczas pamiętały jedynie ból. Musnął wargami bliznę tuż nad sutkiem – pamiątkę po paskudnych przeżyciach u Getto. Pocałował wszystkie miejsca wokół szyi, w które kiedyś wpijała się zygerriańska obroża. Zlizał pojedynczą kropelkę potu spływającą po uszkadzanym wielokrotnie barku.

Ciało Obi-Wan było zahartowane przez trening Jedi, a także pełne ran zdobytych podczas Wojen Klonów – z czego nie wszystkie były widoczne dla oka. Niektóre mogły być dostrzeżone jedynie przez drugiego Jedi. 

_Moc nie zapomina_ – mawiał czasem Yoda.

Zdarzenia – a zwłaszcza te bolesne – utrwalały się na skórze niczym niewidzialne tatuaże. Właśnie dlatego Anakin był zdeterminowany, by zastąpić je wspomnieniami swoich własnych ust. Od teraz ciało Obi-Wana nie będzie pamiętało jedynie cierpienia, brutalności i przemocy… Już na zawsze zostanie naznaczone delikatnością warg mężczyzny, który kochał go najbardziej na świecie.

Anakin odnalazł sutek Mistrza i powoli go wessał, na co jego partner zakwilił z rozkoszy. Zgięta noga Kenobiego przyjemnie ocierała się o bok kochanka. Pieszczące sztywniejącą brodawkę wargi Skywalkera ułożyły się w uśmiech. Przez chwilę jeszcze męczyły wrażliwy sutek, po czym przeniosły się na drugi. Anakin polizał beżowy punkcik na kremowej skórze partnera, a potem na niego chuchnął, sprawiając że Obi-Wan zacisnął palce na prześcieradle.

\- Anakin! – po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się płaczliwy jęk. – Na Moc, Anakin!

Zabrzmiało to jak prośba. A konkretniej – prośba o więcej. Skywalker spełnił ją bardziej niż chętnie, znęcając się nad oboma sutkami równocześnie. Jednego tarmosił językiem, a drugiego na przemian naciskał i pocierał palcem wskazującym mechanicznej dłoni.

Obi-Wan przestał być zdolny do trzymania rąk z daleka od protegowanego. Jeździł paznokciami po plecach Anakina, co jakiś czas szepcząc bądź jęcząc imię kochanka.

Skywalker jeszcze przez pewien czas pieścił wrażliwe punkciki, aż wreszcie zostawił je w spokoju i dla odmiany zainteresował się włoskami na mostku Mistrza. Wzdychając, zanurzył w nich usta i nos.

\- Kiedy zaczęły ci rosnąć? – wymruczał.

\- C-co? – nieprzytomnie spytał Obi-Wan.

\- No… twoje kłaczki.

\- Nie wiem. Byłem młody.

\- To znaczy, ile miałeś lat? – nie ustępował Anakin.

\- Na Moc, nie mam pojęcia! Dwadzieścia trzy albo dwadzieścia cztery… jakoś tak. Anakin, poważnie, nie zadawaj mi takich pytań! N-nie widzisz, że nie mam teraz do tego głowy?!

Ta, rzeczywiście. Nietrudno było domyślić się JEDYNEJ rzeczy, do której Obi-Wan aktualnie miał głowę. Były nią wargi ukochanego. W tej chwili _irytująco_ nieruchome. Czy raczej – poruszające się, ale nie w tym celu, co trzeba.

„ _Czy mógłbyś łaskawie użyć ich do CAŁOWANIA zamiast do GADANIA?!” -_ mniej więcej to Obi-Wan chciał przekazać partnerowi. 

Uśmiechając się pod nosem, Anakin przesunął wargami po żebrach Mistrza.

\- Dwadzieścia trzy, dwadzieścia cztery lata, tak? – odezwał się pełnym nadziei tonem. – Aha, czyli nie wszystko stracone. Może mi jeszcze wyrosną?

\- Nie rozumiem, skąd wzięła się twoja obsesja na punkcie bycia zarośniętym we wszystkich możliwych miejscach – Kenobi skomentował z rezygnacją w głosie.

\- Jak to „skąd”?

Skywalker objął partnera w pasie.

\- Wszyscy wiedzą, że to oznaka męskości – wymruczał, przytulając policzek do umięśnionego brzucha.

Obi-Wan sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale kolejne działania Anakina sprawiły, że stracił wątek. Młodszy z mężczyzn powoli zanurzył język w pępku ukochanego. Nieco pod tym miejscem zaczynał się kolejny ekscytujący pasek rudych włosków. Stanowiły swoisty drogowskaz do pewnego wyprostowanego różowego _jegomościa…_

Kenobi zadrżał. Łomotanie jego serca było wręcz wyczuwalne w Mocy. Z miną kogoś w stanie głębokiej hipnozy, obserwował, jak jego młody kochanek klęka między solidnymi udami, a następnie lekko je rozsuwa, by mieć lepszy widok. Anakin zmierzył nabrzmiałą męskość zachłannym wzrokiem.

\- No, no… Witaj, Mistrzu!

\- _Anakin!_

\- Pamiętasz moje imię! Czuję się wyróżniony. Tak jak się spodziewałem, jesteś bardzo przystojny.

\- Proszę cię, przestań! – jęknął Obi-Wan. - M-mówiłem ci, co myślę o nazywaniu… o mówieniu do… o odnoszeniu się do mojego… jak do…

Anakin wyczuł w Mocy niepożądane oznaki stresu. Uspokajająco położył dłoń na udzie Mistrza i lekko rozmasował tamto miejsce. 

\- Aż tak ci przeszkadza, że się wygłupiam? – zapytał łagodnie.

\- Tak – wyraźnie zawstydzony, Kenobi odwrócił wzrok. - Tak, bo wtedy myślę sobie, że… że tylko ja tak to przeżywam, a dla ciebie to… A dla ciebie to nic takiego.

\- Oczywiście, że to przeżywam! Już wcześniej próbowałem ci to wytłumaczyć…

Skywalker przypomniał sobie ich wymianę zdań na ulicy. Sięgnął do swojego Mistrza w Mocy, żeby obaj mogli ujrzeć wspomnianą scenę. Anakin żartował sobie wtedy z ich członków, aż przekroczył limit i doprowadził Obi-Wana do takiego stanu, że tamten chciał natychmiast wracać do Świątyni.

\- Dla mnie to forma redukowania stresu – wytłumaczył młody Jedi. - Kiedy się wygłupiam, czuję, że w jakimś stopniu wszystko kontroluję. Gdybym tego nie robił, uczucia chyba by mnie przytłoczyły. 

Poprzednim razem Kenobi wykpił to wyjaśnienie, jednak teraz wyglądał na przekonanego. Zachęcony, Skywalker mówił dalej:

\- A poza tym, wiesz… To _nasza_ rzecz. Twoja i moja. Ja się wygłupiam, ty się wściekasz. To mnie relaksuje. Tylko z tobą mógłbym się droczyć w takiej sytuacji.

Powiedział szczerą prawdę. Z nikim nigdy nie żartował w łóżku – nawet z własną żoną! Zawsze traktował zbliżenia z Padme jako coś poważnego i wzniosłego. Ukochana była od niego starsza i dojrzalsza, przez co czuł presję, by nie zawieść jej oczekiwań. Przynajmniej w łóżku chciał wyglądać na dojrzałego mężczyznę.

Jaka to ironia, że teraz trzymał w ramionach osobę, z którą dzieliła go _jeszcze większa_ przepaść wiekowa, lecz nie odczuwał potrzeby udowadniania czegokolwiek. I tak nie potrafiłby ukryć swoich wad, bo Obi-Wan zbyt dobrze go znał. Byli kochankami, ale też przyjaciółmi. _Rodziną._

Anakin użył Więzi w Mocy, by podzielić się tym spostrzeżeniem z Mistrzem i nie pożałował, gdyż jego partner zaczął wyglądał na pozytywnie wzruszonego.

\- Cóż – Kenobi odnalazł leżącą na swoim udzie mechaniczną dłoń Skywalkera i przykrył ją swoją własną. – Może masz rację? To chyba rzeczywiście nasza rzecz.

Oczy młodego mężczyzny zaszły mgłą.

\- Prawda jest taka - Anakin posłał ukochanemu czuły uśmiech - że mam jeszcze jeden powód, by się wydurniać. Staram się w ten sposób zamaskować braki w doświadczeniu.

Nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Obi-Wanem, odgarnął lecące na twarz włosy i pochylił się nad twardym członkiem.

\- Jesteś moim pierwszym mężczyzną, więc nie spodziewaj się po mnie technik zawodowej kurtyzany – mówiąc to, połaskotał czerwoną główkę ciepłym oddechem. - Co nie znaczy, że nie dam z siebie wszystkiego! – porozumiewawczo mrugnął do Mistrza.

Chociaż nigdy nie robił nikomu loda, nie odczuwał zdenerwowania. Nie należał do osób, które trzęsły portkami przed zrobieniem czegoś po raz pierwszy. Zresztą, odtwarzał tę scenę w głowie więcej razy, niż wymagała przyzwoitość. Miał plan. _Wiedział, co chce zrobić!_

I zajebiście podniecało go, jak jego zamiary działały na Obi-Wana.

\- N-nie musisz tego dla mnie robić – Mistrz Jedi wyjąkał cicho.

_Zabawne,_ że coś takiego powiedział, biorąc pod uwagę, że zarówno jego Ja w Mocy, jak i drżący członek, wręcz _błagały_ Anakina, by zrobił to, do czego się przymierzał. 

Kenobi patrzył na umiejscowioną między swoimi udami głowę protegowanego w taki sposób, jakby czuł, że nie powinien się na nią gapić, ale nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku.

No cóż, Anakinowi było to na rękę. _Chciał_ być obserwowany! 

\- A widziałeś kiedyś, bym zrobił dla ciebie coś, czego NIE chciałem? – zapytał, unosząc brew.

Spoglądając w błękitne tęczówki ukochanego, zbliżył mechaniczną dłoń do podstawy członka i po kolei zginając kolejne palce, chwycił najintymniejszą cześć ciała swojego Mistrza.

\- N-nie – Kenobi wysapał drżącym głosem. – Z-zawsze robiłeś… t-tylko to, co… chciałeś i… aaach!

Anakin pokochał robienie Obi-Wanowi loda już od pierwszych chwil. Zachwyciło go, że gdy tylko przylgnął wargami do czerwonej główki i poczuł jej słonawy smak, zamienił swojego opanowanego mentora w skupisko rozdygotanych mięśni. Wydawało mu się, że z każdym pocałunkiem, który składa na nabrzmiałym członku, w pewien sposób niszczy dawnego Kenobiego i tworzy zupełnie nowego człowieka.

Gdy mokry język połaskotał jego męskość, Obi-Wan kompletnie się zatracił. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, zacisnął palce na pościeli i wbił stopy w materac. Z początku panował nad sobą na tyle, by nie jęczeć zbyt głośno, ale stracił tę kontrolę, gdy jego młody kochanek przestał ograniczać się jedynie do ust i języka. Anakin przejechał czubkami zębów po wrażliwej skórze i po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się rozpaczliwy krzyk.

 _Tak!_ – triumfalnie pomyślał Skywalker. – _Właśnie tak, Mistrzu! Nie powstrzymuj się! To melodia dla moich uszu._

Na Moc, fiut Obi-Wana był po prostu cudowny, a dotykanie go ustami było doświadczeniem, którego nie dawało się z niczym porównać! Zadziwiające, że ten jeden wrażliwy punkt miał tak wielki wpływ na wytrenowane ciało doświadczonego Mistrza Jedi. Anakin wiele razy próbował podporządkować sobie Obi-Wana używając brutalnej siły i przegrywał z kretesem – nie wyszedł zwycięsko z ani jednej rundy zapasów, na którą wyzwał swojego nauczyciela. Kenobi nie uległby młodszemu mężczyźnie w pojedynku na dominację. Za to bez wahania podporządkował się miękkim wargom i twardym zębom, które ocierały się o jego członka.

Anakin zacisnął palce na masywnych udach, a one pokornie się przed nim otworzyły jak płatki kwiatu. Podniecił się, widząc, że w jakiś sposób uzależnił penisa Obi-Wana od swoich ust. Gdy złożył na czerwonej główce kolejny pocałunek, drżący z niecierpliwości członek wyszedł mu naprzeciw. Biodra Kenobiego same wyrywały się do przodu, próbując wsunąć twardą męskość pomiędzy gładkie wargi.

Skywalker uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Nie był okrutnikiem, by odmawiać Mistrzowi swojego gardła zbyt długo.

Za którymś z kolei razem nie poprzestał na pocałunku i objął ustami chętnego penisa. Spodziewał się, że sprowokuje w ten sposób Obi-Wana do wydania kolejnego rozkosznego dźwięku i zdziwił się, słysząc jedynie ciszę. 

Zawstydzony Mistrz Jedi zatkał sobie usta dłońmi. Co on sobie, _kurwa,_ myśli?! 

\- Ej, tylko bez takich! – ofukał go Anakin. - Nie po to się tutaj produkuję, byś miał zagłuszać swoje erotyczne jęki!

Obi-Wan niechętnie odsłonił usta. Wyraźnie nie miał pomysłu, co zrobić z rękoma, więc zaczął szarpać się za włosy.

\- Czy możesz wrócić do tego, co przed chwilą robiłeś? – spytał nieśmiało.

W pierwszym odruchu Skywalker chciał natychmiast spełnić prośbę, jednak przyszedł mu głowy lepszy pomysł.

\- Wiesz… - zagaił, uśmiechając się do Obi-Wana. - Miałbyś z tego większą przyjemność, gdybyś położył te ręce na MOJEJ głowie zamiast na swojej.

To było coś na kształt eksperymentu. I wyzwania. Anakin chciał sprawdzić: czy pomimo braku doświadczenia jego Mistrz zdobędzie się na zrobienie tego, czego tak intensywnie pragnął? Czy się _odważy?_

Drżące dłonie oderwały się od rudych włosów i powoli skierowały się w stronę głowy Skywalkera. Anakin obserwował ich ruch, a serce łomotało mu z ekscytacji. O w mordę, czy to się naprawdę stanie? Naprawdę mógł na to liczyć?

 _Zrób to, Mistrzu!_ – zachęcał w myślach. – _Chcę, byś to zrobił! Chcę zobaczyć, jak kurewsko pragniesz mieć swojego fiuta w moich ustach!_

Długie palce wpełzły pomiędzy ciemnoblond loki. Delikatnie, lecz stanowczo schwyciły garść włosów. Anakin czuł na głowie przyjemne szarpanie. Był tak kurewsko podniecony, że ledwo mógł wytrzymać. Aż wreszcie stało się to, na co z taką niecierpliwością wyczekiwał – Obi-Wan przyciągnął jego głowę do intymnego miejsca między swoimi nogami. Skywalker pokornie wessał męskość Mistrza.

 _Tak!_ – jego myśli wydały ryk triumfu. – _TAK!_

Nie mogąc już wytrzymać, wsunął sobie ludzką dłoń pomiędzy nogi. Brał członka Obi-Wana w usta, stopniowo pozwalając mu wejść głębiej i równocześnie tarmosił własnego fiuta. Na Moc, to było totalnie zajebiste! A dłonie Mistrza nawet na moment niewypuszczające jego włosów czyniły to doświadczenie jeszcze zajebistszym…

\- A…A-ana… Anakin! – Obi-Wan na przemian jęczał i krzyczał. – Ana…kin… Anakin!

Gdyby nie miał zajętych ust, Anakin z radością zrewanżowałby się, wrzeszcząc imię kochanka tak głośno, by usłyszało go całe Coruscant. Zamiast tego zaczął jeszcze intensywniej wyżywać się na swoim kutasie. I coraz bardziej wciągać ustami penisa Obi-Wana.

Wiedział, że jak zwykle jest aż _nazbyt_ łaskawy dla swojego ego, ale pogratulował samemu sobie _rewelacyjnego_ oralnego debiutu z męskim przyrodzeniem. Był z siebie tak zajebiście dumny! Opłacało się potrenować na mieczu świetlnym…

\- KURWA, ANAKIN!

Ten oburzony ryk (a także fakt, że dłoń trzymająca włosy Anakina pociągnęła za nie tak mocno, jakby szarpała grzywę dzikiego zwierzęcia) były dowodem na to, że Obi-Wan usłyszał ostatnią myśl protegowanego.

Ale nic nie szkodzi, bo to wszystko było częścią planu. Kenobi wydał kolejny wściekły odgłos, ale tym razem dlatego, że kochanek wyjął z ust jego penisa.

\- A na czym miałem, u licha, ćwiczyć? – Nie zaprzestając energicznego masowania sobie jąder, Anakin posłał Mistrzowi złośliwy uśmieszek. – W racjach żywnościowych dla wojska ciężko znaleźć sól, a co dopiero _banana._ Miecz świetlny to jedyny przedmiot, który choć trochę przypomina twojego chuja.

Dostał za to stwierdzenie dokładnie taką nagrodę, na jaką liczył. Fiut, o którym fantazjował przez ostatni miesiąc, został brutalnie wepchnięty mu w usta. Oczywiście za sprawą dłoni ściskającej pukle ciemnoblond loków.

Po karku Anakina przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Ręka, którą męczył swojego członka, nieco przyśpieszyła tempa. Może uwolnienie Obi-Wana od tytułu Niewinnej Cnotki nie zajmie, wbrew pozorom, aż tak dużo czasu?

\- Nie waż się…używać… broni… do tego… celu! – z trudem łapiąc oddech, wycedził Kenobi.

Nieznacznie rozluźnił uścisk na włosach Anakina, lecz wciąż rytmicznie przyciągał do siebie głowę kochanka. Był taki… władczy i dominujący! Skywalker nigdy mu tego nie powiedział, ale totalnie uwielbiał go od tej strony.

Od czasu ścięcia warkoczyka, tęsknił za Obi-Wanem, który żądał od niego bezwarunkowego posłuszeństwa. Oczywiście posiadanie równego sobie partnera i przyjaciela też miało swoje plusy, ale nie mogło się równać z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, które dawało znajdowanie się pod czyjąś władzą. W momencie, gdy zerwał się z padawańskiego łańcucha, Anakin zaczął sam podejmować decyzje – musiał samemu ustalać różnicę pomiędzy dobrem i złem. A to… to było na swój sposób straszne.

Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo łaknął obecności nauczyciela. Choć przez większość czasu się tego wypierał, chciał, by Mistrz pokazał mu drogę. Nawet teraz.

 _Właśnie tak!_ – pomyślał, łapiąc mechaniczną dłonią pośladek Obi-Wana. – _Włóż mi go w usta! Zrób to tak, jak lubisz! Naucz mnie swojego ciała. Chcę poznać twoje potrzeby. Chcę wiedzieć, co cię podnieca. Chcę… chcę…!_

Tak zatracił się w czynności, jaką było ssanie nabrzmiałego członka, że zaczął powoli tracić zdolność formułowania myśli. Wiedział jedynie, że jest szczęśliwy. Tak, po raz pierwszy w życiu miał w ustach fiuta drugiego mężczyzny, ale nie czuł w związku z tym żadnego wstydu.

To nie był _jakiś_ facet, tylko jego dawny Mistrz. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Człowiek, którego Anakin kochał bardziej niż własne życie. Człowiek, którego Anakin kilka miesięcy temu nazwał „zimną rybą bez uczuć”, a potem skazał go na paskudne dwa miesiące w niewoli.

 _Kocham cię! –_ pomyślał, marszcząc czoło. – _Kocham cię i wszystko ci wynagrodzę!_

Wessał twardego penisa niemal rozpaczliwie. Czuł, że jego Mistrz jest blisko. Czuł, że on sam jest blisko! Dłoń trzymająca ciemnoblond loki spróbowała odciągnąć głowę Anakina od pulsującego krocza, ale Skywalker gniewnie ją odtrącił.

\- Pozwól mi… - wysapał, na moment odrywając wargi od czerwonej główki. - Pozwól!

Ponownie objął ustami drżącego członka. Wsadził go sobie do gardła głęboko i szybko, jakby się bał, że bez niego nie będzie w stanie oddychać. Obi-Wan zareagował na to zaskoczonym krzykiem, który w ułamku sekundy przerodził się w płaczliwy jęk rozkoszy.

Usta Anakina wypełniły się nasieniem ukochanego. Podziękował Mocy za to, że zdołał przełknąć je bez najmniejszych problemów. Za wszelką cenę nie chciał zakrztusić się podczas robienia loda, bo wiedział, że wtedy Obi-Wan przerazi się i spanikuje. Może nawet dojdzie do jakiś porąbanych wniosków, że spuszczając się w usta ukochanego, zrobił mu jakąś straszną krzywdę? Anakin chciał mu zapewnić _wyłącznie_ pozytywne wrażenia.

Jak przez mgłę poczuł, że dłoń, którą trzymał między nogami, pokrywa się lepkim nasieniem. Był tak skupiony na tym, co robił z ustami, że nawet nie zauważył, jak mocno ścisnął własnego fiuta.

Jeszcze przez moment potrzymał wiotkiego członka w ustach, a potem powoli go wypuścił, na odchodnym pozostawiając na wilgotnej główce delikatny pocałunek. Dyskretnie wytarł ubabraną dłoń o prześcieradło i powoli wtoczył się na Obi-Wana.

Kenobi wyglądał jak po kilkunastu sparingach. Powieki miał zmrużone, policzki zaczerwienione, a włosy potargane i rozrzucone po pościeli. Anakin czuł, jak klatka piersiowa przylegająca do jego własnej unosi się i opada. Wyraźnie słyszał bicie serca, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy było to serce kochanka, czy jego własne. A może ich serca biły równocześnie? Spodobała mu się ta myśl…

Obi-Wan wyciągnął dłoń i powoli przejechał kciukiem po dolnej wardze Anakina. Wzrok miał pełny niedowierzania i fascynacji – jakby wciąż nie do końca docierało do niego, że te usta przed chwilą były na jego członku.

\- Nie powinieneś tego robić – wyszeptał w końcu. 

\- Czemu nie? – miękko odparł Skywalker. – Sperma nie jest trująca. A gdy pomyślałem, że jest _twoja,_ wcale nie smakowała tak źle.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli – Kenobi uniósł brew. – Chodziło mi o twoje… _ćwiczenia._ Te z udziałem miecza świetlnego.

\- No tak – Anakin parsknął śmiechem. Oczy, którymi wpatrywał się w Obi-Wana, były pełne czułości. – _Oczywiście_ , że o to ci chodziło!

Złączyli się w delikatnym, nieśpiesznym pocałunku. Mistrz Jedi głaskał protegowanego po karku w sposób właściwy dla zmęczonego, ale bardzo szczęśliwego człowieka.

\- Obiecaj, że już nie będziesz wpychał swojej broni w żadne dziwne miejsca – wyszeptał, gdy się od siebie oderwali. – A gdyby niechcący się aktywowała? Nie chcę cię stracić. Nie w tak _głupi sposób!_

Tak powiedział. A mimo to w jego głosie nie było słychać przygany. W łączącej ich Więzi migały obrazy znikającego w rozchylonych wargach członka. Anakin wyczuwał, że jego Mistrz wciąż jest w jakimś stopniu przytłoczony minionym przeżyciem. Przytłoczony i… oczarowany.

\- Po coś ten przycisk bezpieczeństwa jednak jest – Skywalker ułożył dłonie po obu stronach rudej głowy. Delikatnie głaskał Kenobiego po skroniach. – Zresztą… to wszystko efekt miesiąca z dala od Coruscant. Gdybyś trzymał mnie przy sobie, zamiast mnie unikać, nie musiałbym bawić się mieczem świetlnym. Zamiast tego ćwiczyłbym na obiekcie, którego rzeczywiście pożądałem. Nawet nie wiesz, od jak dawna chciałem mieć go w ustach…

Wciągnął Mistrza w jeszcze jeden pocałunek. Tak samo nieśpieszny jak poprzedni, ale znacznie bardziej namiętny. Języki przyjemnie się o siebie ocierały.

 _Czuję siebie_ – Anakin usłyszał zdumioną myśl Obi-Wana.

To rozbawiło go do tego stopnia, że przerwał pocałunek.

\- A kogo masz czuć, głuptasie? – opierając swoje czoło o czoło ukochanego, parsknął śmiechem. – Nie przypominam sobie, bym robił loda komuś innemu. Nie tylko w ostatnim czasie, ale _w ogóle, w życiu._

Gdy tylko skończył zdanie, wyczuł w Mocy gwałtowną zmianę. Coś w Obi-Wan pękło. Anakin nie umiał znaleźć dla tego nazwy, ale widział to w błyszczących pożądaniem niebieskich oczach. To były oczy człowieka, który o jeden raz za dużo posmakował narkotyku i uświadomił sobie, że nie umie przestać.

Kenobi chwycił protegowanego za oba policzki.

\- Wejdź we mnie – poprosił takim tonem, że Skywalker zaczerwienił się po same uszy. – Chcę poczuć cię w sobie. _Natychmiast!_

Na piekła Sithów! Kim był ten mężczyzna i kiedy, u licha, zdążył zamienić się miejscami z Obi-Wanem Kenobim?

A może nie o to w tym wszystkim chodziło? Może… może Anakin tak naprawdę nigdy nie poznał _prawdziwego_ Obi-Wana? Może Obi-Wan od zawsze był typem, który wysuwałby w stronę kochanka tego typu żądania, ale nie mógł pokazać się nikomu od tej strony, bo… bo nie spotkał osoby, dla której rzuciłby Kodeksem w diabły? Bo czekał _na Anakina?_

„Wejdź we mnie.”

Kurwa!

„Chcę poczuć cię w sobie.”

Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby Anakin był prywatnym narkotykiem swojego Mistrza.

„Natychmiast!”

Zabrzmiało to jak wyznanie miłości.

Skywalker użył Mocy, by przywołać buteleczkę balsamu, którą wcześniej przyuważył w łazience. Fajnie, że rozwalenie drzwi jednak na coś się przydało.

Czoła obu mężczyzn spotkały się w czułym geście.

\- Z „natychmiast” będzie ciężko, ale… - Anakin wydyszał, nerwowymi ruchami zalewając dłonie balsamem. Gardło miał tak ściśnięte od emocji, że ledwo mógł oddychać. – Postaram się, żebyś nie czekał zbyt długo!

To, co wówczas zaczęło się dziać, było całkowitym przeciwieństwem tego, co zdążyło się wydarzyć.

Wspólna masturbacja pod prysznicem i seks oralny – Anakin starannie pokierował tymi zdarzeniami, by dostarczyć Obi-Wanowi nieziemskich przeżyć, a siebie zaspokoić… cóż… właściwie tylko „przy okazji”. Każdy gest, każda pieszczota, każdy pocałunek, każdy ruch zwinnego języka – to były jego prezenty dla ukochanego. Kiedy je rozdawał, czuł, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą.

Ale teraz?

„Chcę poczuć cię w sobie”.

Dla odmiany, to nie on złamał Obi-Wana, lecz Obi-Wan złamał JEGO.

Anakin zupełnie zapomniał, że pragnął kochać się ze swoim Mistrzem powoli. Że miał jakiś plan, który powoli realizował. Że zamierzał… że chciał… _A, chuj z tym wszystkim!_

Trzymał w ramionach mężczyznę. _Swojego_ mężczyznę! Miłość swojego życia, nagą, napaloną i domagającą się jego fiuta. Kurwa mać… Był już po dwóch orgazmach, lecz jego penis i tak stawał się twardy w rekordowym tempie. Kim on, u licha, był, by natychmiast nie spełnić prośby Obi-Wana? Musiałby chyba być _pierdolonym Sithem!_

Gdyby ktoś go zapytał, nie potrafiłby stwierdzić, ile trwało przygotowanie. Mógł się założyć, że rozciągał przesmyk między pośladkami Kenobiego dosyć długo, a jednocześnie miał wrażenie, że zajęło mu to zaledwie moment. Kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu! Zaczął odzyskiwać jako taką świadomość dopiero wtedy, gdy Obi-Wan praktycznie wypchnął z siebie jego rękę.

 _Na Moc… Och, na Moc!_ – pomyślał nieco przytępiony Anakin.

Klęczał na materacu, ze zgiętymi nogami kochanka zarzuconymi na biodra, a jego nieprzyzwoicie atrakcyjny Mistrz właśnie wyciągał dłoń, by wysmarować mu członka balsamem. Kiedy skończył, złapał Skywalkera za ramiona i mocno go do siebie przyciągnął.

\- Jestem gotowy! – wydyszał. – Proszę… Nie chcę dłużej czekać!

W tym momencie Anakin nieznacznie się otrząsnął. Zaczął mu wracać… no, może niekoniecznie _rozsądek_ , ale raczej… cichutki głosik w głowie przypominający, dlaczego on i jego mentor w ogóle poszli ze sobą do łóżka. Że miał to być drugi pierwszy raz i w ogóle.

\- Obi-Wan… moment! – wykrztusił, dzielnie wytrzymując ponaglania ocierających się o jego fiuta pośladków. – N-nie tak chcieliśmy to zrobić… Z-zaplanowaliśmy to inaczej!

\- _Pierdolę_ , co zaplanowaliśmy! – syknął Obi-Wan.

Może to naprawdę nie był on, lecz jego sobowtór?

Tak czy siak, Anakin nie zamierzał dać się sprowokować. Nie po to tyle wytrzymał, by w kluczowym momencie wszystko spieprzyć.

\- W-wiem, jak bardzo tego pragniesz, ale… Z-zanim to zrobimy, muszę jeszcze… Chcę…

\- Do diabła! _Czego_ mógłbyś chcieć w takiej chwili?! Czemu się nade mną znęcasz?

W tym było coś znajomego. W podobny sposób Obi-Wan był roztrzęsiony, gdy kochali się ze sobą na gwiezdnym niszczycielu. Wtedy też ponaglał Anakina. Tyle że teraz robił to _na głos._

Skywalker nie umiał tego wytłumaczyć, ale im dłużej obserwował tracącego kontrolę Obi-Wana, tym łatwiej jemu samemu było odzyskać opanowanie. Zupełnie jakby Moc w naturalny sposób utrzymywała między nimi równowagę. Zawsze to w Anakinie było więcej żaru, a w jego Mistrzu więcej spokoju. Teraz role się odwróciły. Na swój sposób było to piękne…

Anakin oparł ciężar ciała na łokciach i pochylił się nad ukochanym.

\- Posłuchaj… - gdy to mówił, kropla potu spadła z jego twarzy na zaczerwieniony policzek Obi-Wana. – Nie masz powodu, by się denerwować. Jestem twój. Masz mnie całego. Moje ciało, moje serce, moją duszę… Mojego fiuta też może mieć. Kiedy chcesz. W każdej chwili. Ale obiecałem ci coś i nie złamię tej obietnicy. Nawet _dla ciebie!_

\- Nie rozumiem… - Kenobi odwrócił wzrok. – Powiedziałem ci, czego chcę. Obiecałeś, że zrobisz, co zechcę!

\- I zrobię – Anakin położył dłoń na policzku Obi-Wana i odwrócił ukochaną twarz ku sobie. – Ale nie chcę, byś prosił mnie o cokolwiek pod wpływem strachu. Nie chcę, by było tak, jak za pierwszym razem. A tak właśnie zaczyna być. Ty się boisz.

\- Nie boję się!

\- Owszem, boisz się, choć nie potrafisz tego nazwać – młodszy z mężczyzn mówił łagodnie, cały czas patrząc partnerowi w oczy. – Ale ja potrafię. Gdzieś, głęboko w tobie tkwi obawa, że mogę zmienić zdanie. Albo, że coś się wydarzy. Boisz się, że to wyjątkowe przeżycie może przejść ci koło nosa tak jak wtedy, gdy zginął Qui-Gon. Dlatego mnie ponaglasz. Ze strachu. Odruchowo.

Policzki Kenobiego pokryły się rumieńcem wstydu. Mistrz Jedi chciał ponownie odwrócić wzrok, ale dawny Padawan mu na to nie pozwolił. Anakin trzymał w dłoniach twarz najdroższego sobie mężczyzny, gładząc ją opuszkami kciuków.

\- Nie musisz mnie ponaglać – zaanonsował czule. – Jestem tutaj. Ta noc będzie trwała tyle, ile będziesz chciał. Pozwól mi wejść w ciebie powoli. Pozwól mi kochać cię powoli. Pozwól mi pokazać, że umiem być cierpliwy.

\- Tyle lat… - Obi-Wan wydał zrezygnowane westchnienie. – Przez _tyle lat_ próbowałem nauczyć cię cierpliwości i miałeś to w głębokim poważaniu! Masz jakiś przełącznik w głowie, którego nie umiem znaleźć? Dlaczego właśnie teraz uparłeś się, by zachowywać się dojrzale?

\- No nie wiem… a dlaczego TY nagle stałeś się niecierpliwy?

\- Nie stałem się, tylko… Ja po prostu… Anakin, czy my nawet w łóżku musimy się kłócić?

Anakin uśmiechnął się i dobitnie oznajmił:

\- _Tak!_

Obi-Wan odwzajemnił uśmiech, a jego Ja w Mocy wyraźnie się uspokoiło.

\- Poważnie, co z nami nie tak?

\- Nic – Skywalker wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu tacy się urodziliśmy. Jesteśmy parą popierdoleńców, którzy nie mogą zrobić najprostszej rzeczy i przynajmniej raz się nie posprzeczać.

Nie powiedział tego jedynie w ramach żartu. Naprawdę w to wierzył. Między innymi dlatego uważał, że ich pierwszy raz na gwiezdnym niszczycielu nie mógł być uznawany za „oficjalny”. Zrobili to, praktycznie się do siebie nie odzywając! Nie kłócąc się, ani nic…Zupełnie jak nie oni!

\- Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że lepiej być nienormalnym w towarzystwie niż samemu – Obi-Wan stwierdził, łagodnie się uśmiechając.

Anakin zgromił go wzrokiem.

\- Żeby była jasność: uwielbiałem Qui-Gona, ale w _naszym łóżku_ nie ma miejsca dla niego i jego mądrości! I jeśli w tej chwili pałęta się po jakimś zakątku twojej głowy, to niech lepiej _wypierdala!_

Przez moment wystraszył się, że zrazi Obi-Wana tak ewidentnym pokazem zaborczości, jednak pomylił się. W oczach Kenobiego migotały czułe ogniki. Młodemu Jedi przeszło przez myśl, że jego mentor nie miał zbyt wiele sytuacji w życiu, gdy ktoś był o niego zazdrosny.

\- No dobrze – Obi-Wan wplótł palce we włosy protegowanego. – W takim razie zrób to – wyszeptał, głosem drżącym od emocji. – _Kochaj mnie._ Powoli…

I Anakin to właśnie zrobił.

To był początek bardzo długiej nocy… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori.
> 
> I przy okazji mam dla was ekscytujące wieści - powstaje angielska wersja "Jasnej Strony Miłości"! Kiedy tylko pojawi się pierwszy rozdział, zamieszczę tutaj odpowiedni link i powiem kilka słów więcej o projekcie. 
> 
> Na razie zdradzę tylko tyle, że tłumaczeniem zajmuje się pewna zdolna czytelniczka, a ja i angielska beta wprowadzamy swoje poprawki. Pozostaje tylko cierpliwie czekać na efekt końcowy (który zapowiada się fantastycznie). 
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i do zobaczenia w kolejnym rozdziale.   
> Niech Moc będzie z wami!


	12. Przykazania związku (Część 1) - Dylematy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin zdołał przekonać Obi-Wana, by ponownie poszli ze sobą do łóżka.  
> Ale czy zdoła przekonać go, że mogą być razem?   
> Jaką decyzję podejmą zakochani Jedi?

**Rozdział 3**

**Przykazania związku (Część 1) - Dylematy**

Choć ulewy na Coruscant potrafiły trwać wiele dni, tym razem deszcz przestał padać zadziwiająco szybko. Zaledwie po paru godzinach chmury rozstąpiły się, robiąc miejsce dla długich promieni światła. Jeden z nich wpadł przez okno do pomieszczenia, w którym leżał nagi mężczyzna, przykryty do pasa zieloną kołdrą.

Anakin wydał cichutkie westchnienie. Słońce piekło mu powieki, więc zmarszczył czoło i przekręcił się na drugi bok.

 _Miałem taki piękny sen_ – pomyślał.

Chciał jeszcze raz przeżyć go we własnej głowie, zatem nie otworzył oczu. Pozwolił, by jego umysł utonął we wspomnieniach.

On i Obi-Wan, całkowicie nadzy, pod prysznicem. Jego wargi na twarzy Obi-Wana. Na jego szyi, sutkach, brzuchu. Penis Obi-Wana w jego ustach. A potem…

Anakin mocniej wtulił policzek w poduszkę i leniwie się uśmiechnął. Pamiętał… Ach, jak dokładnie on to pamiętał!

Leżał między nogami Obi-Wana. Rude włosy pięknie kontrastowały z zieloną pościelą, a błękitne tęczówki błyszczały w nikłym świetle lampy. Ciało Kenobiego było zarazem miękkie i solidne – gładka, aksamitna skóra, a pod nią twarde mięśnie. Jeden z nich, długi i różowy, przyjemnie zahaczał o brzuch Anakina. W powietrzu unosił się zapach herbaty, mydła i seksu. Za oknem padał gęsty deszcz. Właśnie w takich okolicznościach zrobili to… _Połączyli się po raz drugi._

Skywalker zanurzył się w swoim Mistrza i wydał głośny okrzyk zachwytu, gdyż wilgotna szczelina okazała się równie ciasna jak zapamiętał. A Obi-Wan równie słodki. I namiętny.

\- Nie martw się o mnie – szepnął wtedy do Anakina, zamykając oczy i marszcząc czoło. – Nie szkodzi, że na początku trochę boli. Nie przestawaj. Zaraz będzie dobrze. 

Ten seks był podobny do tego, który miał miejsce na gwiezdnym niszczycieli, a zarazem zupełnie inny. Lepszy. Znacznie lepszy! Anakin głaskał wargami usta Obi-Wana, nieśpiesznie poruszając lędźwiami, a łóżko skrzypiało, zlewając się z ich cichymi westchnieniami. Ten powolny rytm był na swój sposób bolesny, ale jednocześnie cudowny, gdyż pozwalał odkryć zupełnie nowy wymiar przyjemności. Całkowite przeciwieństwo tego, co Skywalker robił przez całe swoje życie…

Szybko, mocno i bez namysłu - te słowa określały zarówno jego trening Jedi, jak i małżeństwo. Rzucał się na nową formę walki mieczem świetlnym, jeszcze zanim zdążył poznać poprzednią. Wszedł w związek z Padme, tak naprawdę nie zastanawiając się, czy to rzeczywiście dobry pomysł i czy rzeczywiście tego pragnie. Wszyscy mówili mu, że powinien przystopować, ale nie słuchał.

Dopiero teraz, gdy z własnej woli postanowił zrobić coś powoli i dokładnie, zrozumiał, w czym tkwił sekret. Chodziło o szczegóły, których nie można było dostrzec, jeśli z każdej czynności robiło się wyścig. Takie, jak dokładny moment, gdy poruszający się między jędrnymi pośladkami członek przestał sprawiać Obi-Wanowi ból i stał się źródłem przyjemności. Wówczas usta, którego przylegały do warg Anakina, ułożyły się w delikatny uśmiech, a mięśnie wokół twardego penisa nieznacznie się rozluźniły, choć nadal pozostawały przyjemnie ciasne i ciepłe. Skywalker pamiętał, jak wyczuł tę magiczną chwilę i ogarnęło go niewyobrażalne szczęście. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i przerwał pocałunek, by poocierać się wargami i nosem o brodę Mistrza. Przesuwał dłońmi po plecach i ramionach ukochanego, zaś Obi-Wan na przemian odgarniał mu włosy z twarzy i głaskał go po karku.

Co jakiś czas przy uchu młodego Jedi rozbrzmiewało wypowiadane melodyjnym szeptem imię:

\- Anakin… Anakin!

Ich ciała były mokre od potu. Obi-Wan sunął nogami po prześcieradle, ocierając się łydkami o smukłe uda kochanka. W pewnym momencie przejechał dłonią po wygiętym w łuk kręgosłupie Anakina i pogładził pośladki, które co chwilę napinały się i rozluźniały, wsuwając nabrzmiałą męskość do gorącej szczeliny. A gdy główka zanurzonego w wąskim tunelu członka uderzyła w ten najwrażliwszy, najsłodszy punkt, szept zamienił się w głośny jęk, a potem w krzyk.

Skywalker wydał cichy pomruk zadowolenia. Ach, jak świetnie to wszystko pamiętał… swoje własne imię roznoszące się echem po pomieszczeniu. Ciekawe, czy paznokcie Obi-Wana zostawiły ślad na tyłku?

Postanowił, że gdy wreszcie zwlecze się z łóżka, obejrzy się w lustrze i to sprawdzi. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Na razie mu się nie chciało. Póki co pragnął po prostu leżeć z zamkniętymi oczami, grzać plecy w porannym słońcu i wspominać wydarzenia z ubiegłej nocy.

On i Obi-Wan nie poprzestali na jednym razie, o nie! Kiedy Anakin wypełnił ukochanego swoim nasieniem, tamten przez chwilę się do niego tulił i uspokajał oddech, ale potem…

Kąciki ust młodego mężczyzny drgnęły na to wspomnienie.

Potem Mistrz Jedi zaczerwienił się, spojrzał w drugą stronę, odchrząknął i nieśmiało zapytał, czy „nie mogliby zrobić tego jeszcze raz”. To była absolutnie najsłodsza i najseksowniejsza prośba Obi-Wana Kenobiego, jaką Anakin Skywalker kiedykolwiek słyszał.

 _Nienasycony_ – pomyślał wtedy o swoim mentorze. – _Tak bardzo chętny i nienasycony!_

No cóż, była w tym pewna logika. Skoro Obi-Wan żałował sobie seksu przez tyle lat, nic dziwnego, że gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, postanowił „zaszaleć”. Zresztą, jego monstrualne libido wcale Anakinowi nie przeszkadzało. A wręcz było mu na rękę.

Po kolejnej rudzie pieszczot, młodszy z Jedi przewrócił mentora na brzuch, uniósł mu biodra, a potem wziął go od tyłu, mocno i głęboko, już od pierwszego pchnięcia uderzając jądrami w jędrne pośladki. Starał się nie narzucać zbyt szybkiego tempa, ale wydawane przez Kenobiego dźwięki wcale nie pomagały mu w zachowaniu kontroli. Obi-Wan zaciskał palce za prześcieradle, wtulał się policzkiem w materac i skomlał jak domagająca się uwagi kotka. Jego wypięty tyłek dość szybko zaczął wychodzić naprzeciw rozochoconemu fiutowi Anakina. Kropelki potu pomiędzy pięknie wyrzeźbionymi łopatkami aż prosiły się, żeby je zlizać, więc Skywalker to właśnie zrobił.

Wciąż czuł na języku ich słonawy smak. Pamiętał, jak zaczerwienione było ucho Obi-Wana, gdy skubnął je zębami i zapytał swojego Mistrza, czy jest już zaspokojony. A Kenobi przełknął ślinę i cichutko odparł:

\- A jeśli nie, to co?

Na Moc. Cóż to był za facet!

A zatem Anakin zerżnął go znowu, tym razem ostro i konkretnie. Stanął przy łóżku, zarzucił sobie muskularne nogi na ramiona i naparł na pośladki Obi-Wana nie tylko swoim twardym fiutem, ale w ogóle całym ciałem. Wąska szczelina była wspaniale rozciągnięta, więc wchodził w nią bez najmniejszych problemów, jakby była stworzona specjalnie dla niego. Zamknął oczy, odchylił głowę do tyłu i nie przerywając energicznego poruszania biodrami, pogładził włoski na umięśnionych łydkach. Najbardziej zachwycało go w tym wszystkim nie to, jak gładko wbijał się w partnera i jak zajebiście mu było w tej pozycji, lecz to, jak bardzo Obi-Wan był zrelaksowany.

Mistrz Jedi już nie jęczał, lecz mruczał jak podczas dobrego masażu. Leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, jedną ręką błądząc po pościeli, a drugą tarmosząc swojego twardego członka i czerpiąc ewidentną przyjemność z brutalnych pchnięć partnera. Anakin czuł się przez to trochę jak ludzki wibrator… I szybko doszedł do wniosku, że bycie ludzkim wibratorem jest kurewsko podniecające.

Kiedy wreszcie doszli, pierwszy raz zwątpił w swoje możliwości i stwierdził, że jego fiut już chyba, do piekieł sithów, więcej nie stanie, ale oczywiście się pomylił. Bo kiedy położył się obok drugiego mężczyzny i próbował złapać drugi oddech, to jego Mistrz, dla odmiany, zaczął dotykać _jego._

Obi-Wan wodził dłonią po spoconym ciele młodego kochanka, a robił to w tak ostrożny i niepewny sposób, że Anakin od nowa się w nim zakochiwał. To było takie urocze, że palce, które biegle posługiwały się mieczem świetlnym, nie miały bladego pojęcia, jak wędrować po ludzkiej skórze. Kenobi dotykał mostka i brzucha protegowanego jak dziecko, które pierwszy raz oglądało przewody ulubionego myśliwca, więc było jednocześnie zafascynowane i wystraszone.

Leżeli bokiem, twarzami do siebie. Skywalker najpierw obserwował nieporadność Mistrza z czułym uśmiechem, a potem postanowił przyjść ukochanemu z pomocą. Przykrył ciekawską dłoń swoją własną i zaczął cierpliwie pokazywać Obi-Wanowi, gdzie i jak lubi być dotykany. Po nakierowaniu zwinnych palców na swojego członka, szeptał instrukcje, takie jak „tak, tutaj” lub „proszę, trochę mocniej… tak, właśnie tak!”

Gdy zrobił się tak twardy, że ledwo mógł wytrzymać, poderwał się do siadu skrzyżnego i pociągnął Obi-Wana na swoje krocze, by wejść w niego - jeszcze ten jeden, ostatni raz. Już nawet nie po to, by się zaspokoić, ale by zakończyć miłosny symfonię tym, co obiecał na samym początku. Czymś nieśpiesznym i łagodnym.

I tak właśnie było.

Po powolnym wstępie, umiarkowanym braniu od tyłu i ostrym rżnięciu na brzegu łóżka, on i Obi-Wan byli kompletnie wyzuci z sił, więc po prostu kołysali się w swoich ramionach, równocześnie pieszcząc uwięzionego między dwoma brzuchami członka Kenobiego, obdarowując się nawzajem krótkimi pocałunkami i ciesząc się poczuciem bliskości. Byli jak maratończycy, którzy właśnie przekroczyli linię mety. Już wygrali, osiągnęli to, czego pragnęli, a teraz chcieli po prostu uspokoić oddech i napawać się chwilą.

Tym razem doszli zupełnie bezgłośnie, złączeni nie tylko na dole, ale i w pocałunku.. A potem padli plecami na łóżko i przez chwilę leżeli obok siebie, patrząc w sufit oczami klejącymi się ze zmęczenia. Potem wszystko się zamazało…

Anakin, który obudził się w łóżku na sześćdziesiątym dziewiątym piętrze hotelu zwanego „Herbaciarnią”, właśnie postanowił, że wspomnienia mu nie wystarczają. Cudownie było do nich wrócić, ale potrzebował czegoś jeszcze – musiał się upewnić, że to wszystko zdarzyło się naprawdę.

Z bijącym od nerwowego wyczekiwania sercem wyciągnął rękę i uśmiechnął się, gdyż natrafił na coś, co zdecydowanie NIE było pustą połową łóżka. Nie. To były włosy spływające po ludzkim karku. A nieco niżej znajdywało się muskularne ramię. Anakin złapał je i zaczął przesuwać się na łóżku, aż przylgnął kroczem do otulonych prześcieradłem pośladków.

\- Tym razem nie uciekłeś – wyszeptał drugiemu mężczyźnie do ucha.

Zjechał mechaniczną ręką w dół, by objąć ukochanego w pasie.

\- Nie – Obi-Wan odparł cicho. – Nie uciekłem.

Przykrył dłonią metalowe palce Anakina i westchnął, gdy Skywalker lekko pociągnął go zębami za ucho.

Przez jakiś czas po prostu tak leżeli. Ciężko stwierdzić, ile minut dokładnie minęło. Mogło być ich pięć, piętnaście albo pięćdziesiąt. Wreszcie Mistrz Jedi obrócił się twarzą do protegowanego. Wyglądał uroczo z potarganymi rudymi włosami, rozrzuconymi na poduszce. W porannym słońcu jego oczy miały najpiękniejszy odcień błękitu, jaki Anakin kiedykolwiek widział – były tak samo łagodne i czyste jak jezioro na Naboo.

Z miną kogoś, kto ma poważne wątpliwości, czy rzeczywiście wyrwał się z krainy snów, Obi-Wan odgarnął drugiemu mężczyźnie włosy z czoła.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział z niepewnym uśmiechem.

Anakin przewrócił zaskoczonego partnera na plecy i docisnął jego nadgarstki do prześcieradła.

\- Mhm…Witaj, nieznajomy – wymruczał, pocierając nosem nos ukochanego.

\- Nieznajomy? – Obi-Wan powtórzył głupio.

\- Tak – Skywalker schwycił zębami dolną wargę drugiego mężczyzny i delikatnie ją skubnął. - Witaj, ty przedziwna istoto, bardzo podobna do mojego Mistrza. Wyglądasz niemal kropka w kropkę jak Obi-Wan Kenobi. Tyle że on rzadko bywa taki zrelaksowany. I nie roztacza wokół siebie tej charakterystycznej aury zaspokojonego człowieka.

Rozluźnił uścisk na nadgarstkach partnera i przykrył dłonie Obi-Wana swoimi. Kenobi załapał aluzję – ich palce splotły się ze sobą. 

\- Twój Mistrz mógłby się obrazić, gdyby wiedział, że bierzesz go za wiecznie spiętego sztywniaka – mrużąc oczy, wyszeptał starszy z mężczyzn.

\- Dlatego nic mu nie powiemy – Anakin złożył na wargach Mistrza delikatny pocałunek. - To będzie nasz sekret. Ten stary maruda niczego się nie domyśli.

\- Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, skąd ty bierzesz te teksty – Obi-Wan pokręcił głową.

Mimo to, zarzucił protegowanemu ręce na szyję i złączyli się w kolejnym pocałunku. Tym razem dłuższym i głębszym.

Kiedy się od siebie oderwali, Kenobi wyglądał na o wiele bardziej rozbudzonego niż chwilę temu. Czerwieniąc się, popatrzył na Anakin i nieśmiało zapytał:

\- Chcesz herbaty?

Skywalker zaśmiał się pod nosem.

Herbata… Na Moc, naprawdę trzeba być Obi-Wanem, by proponować coś takiego! By po namiętnej nocy z dawnym uczniem, podczas której zaliczyło się (Anakin szybciutko policzył) _siedem_ orgazmów, rzucić dokładnie tym samym tekstem, od którego przez bite dziesięć lat zaczynało się niemal każdy poranek w Świątyni Jedi.

”Chcesz herbaty?”

Anakin słyszał to pytanie prawie codziennie, odkąd był mały. Słysząc je teraz, czuł się… jak w domu.

Tak, po namyśle, herbata to całkiem niezły pomysł na rozpoczęcie dnia po fantastycznym seksie. Skywalker ułożył przedramiona na mostku Mistrza.

\- A herbata w ogóle tu jest? – zapytał, opierając podbródek na nadgarstku. - W sensie taka prawdziwa, do picia?

\- Przyprowadziłeś mnie tutaj i nawet tego nie sprawdziłeś? – zdziwił się Kenobi.

Wpatrywał się w palce Anakina, które szarpały go za włoski na klacie. Ten ruch zdawał się go hipnotyzować.

\- Hm… - Skywalker zlustrował wzrokiem pomieszczenie. – Myślę, że jakaś herbata się znajdzie. Choć ja zacząłbym od śniadania – stwierdził z szatańskim uśmiechem.

I bez ostrzeżenia zanurkował pod kołdrę, a konkretniej między nogi Mistrza…

\- Zaraz, zaraz! – w głosie Obi-Wana zabrzmiała panika. – Czekaj! Nie możesz… aaaach!

„Nie możesz brać mojego penisa do ust, gdy dopiero się obudziłem!”

„Nie możesz robić mi loda, gdy jest rano!”

„Nie możesz dotykać mojego ciała w tak intymny sposób, póki nie zapytasz o pozwolenie!”

Cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, zapomniał o tym, gdy tylko poczuł na swoim członku wargi Anakina. A biorąc pod uwagę, jak szybko zaczął poruszać biodrami, podobna forma rozpoczynania dnia chyba jednak mu nie przeszkadzała.

No bo, tak szczerze – czy miał do czynienia z jakimś dziwnym, odbiegającym od normy zachowaniem? Nie. Skywalker od lat był bezczelnym i spontanicznym facetem, niezawracającym sobie głowy pierdołami, takimi jak pytanie o zgodę, a jednocześnie świadomym faktu, że jego „sztywniacki” Mistrz uwielbiał w nim te wszystkie niewygodne cechy.

„Czasem trzeba po prostu słuchać instynktu” – brzmiała życiowa dewiza Anakina. – „Są takie momenty, gdy pomysł wpada ci do głowy i nie masz wątpliwości, że będzie zajebisty”.

Tak było również tym razem. Uznał, że chce zrobić Obi-Wanowi loda, więc wziął i zrobił – i to w jakim stylu!

Poszło mu tak sprawnie, że nawet nie zdążył podniecić się na tyle, by odczuć dyskomfort między nogami. Kilka razy wessał czerwoną główkę, trochę poznęcał nad jądrami, przez chwilę testował głębokość swojego gardła i już było pod wszystkim.

Niezmiernie z siebie zadowolony, wyczołgał się spod kołdry i, tak jak przedtem, umościł się na klatce piersiowej partnera. Obi-Wan zezował na sufit. Miał identyczną minę, jak wtedy, gdy siedział na fotelu pasażera i dochodził do siebie po dzikich popisach Anakina.

\- W tym wszystkim… nie podoba mi się tylko jedno – wydyszał. – Że nazwałeś tę czynność „śniadaniem”.

\- Tak właściwie… - Skywalker wyszczerzył zęby i pokazał palcem stojący w rogu stolik. – Mówiąc „śniadanie”, miałem na myśli tamte ciasteczka.

Obi-Wan wydał sfrustrowany jęk i gniewnym ruchem odgarnął sobie włosy z czoła.

\- _Szlag!_

Anakin zaczął wyć ze śmiechu.

 _Jeden zero dla mnie!_ – pomyślał z uciechą.

\- Jesteś najbardziej podstępnym małym gnojkiem w całej przeklętej Galaktyce! – Kenobi wycedził przez zęby.

\- Poprawka: już nie jestem _mały!_ – Skywalker porozumiewawczo mrugnął do Mistrza.

Złożył na czole Obi-Wana delikatny pocałunek.

\- Daj mi moment, a załatwię ci śniadanie do łóżka – oznajmił, wyplątując się z pościeli. – Dzisiejsze menu to herbata i ciasteczka.

\- Jeśli chodzi o herbatę, to ja mogę… - Kenobi zaczął proponować, jednak dawny Padawan wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Nie, nie, nie! – cmokając, Anakin pokiwał palcem wskazującym. – Ty będziesz sobie tutaj grzecznie leżał. _Ja_ się wszystkim zajmę!

\- Ale…

\- Żadnego „ale”! Oszczędzaj pośladki, Mistrzu.

Aluzja do tego, co wczoraj wyrabiali, skutecznie przykuła Obi-Wana do materaca. I dobrze! Tego tylko brakowało, by latał po pokoju i doprowadzał wszystko do porządku, tak jak po ich pierwszym seksie…

Skywalker wciąż nie mógł sobie darować, że na to pozwolił. Ale nie tym razem! Dzisiaj był zdeterminowany, by tym razem zrobić wszystko „jak trzeba”. Poczynając od zagwarantowania, by jego ukochany nie musiał się niczym zajmować i nie odczuwał żadnego dyskomfortu.

Podczas gdy wywar w kubkach powoli przyjmował kolor yarumu, Anakin poszedł do łazienki i namoczył jedwabną szmatkę w ciepłej wodzie. Cały czas paradował na golasa, więc jego powrót do sypialni spotkał się z wymownym chrząknięciem Obi-Wana.

W przeciwieństwie do protegowanego, Kenobi miał opory przed bezwstydnym prezentowaniem klejnotów i siedział na łóżku z kołdrą zasłaniającą okolice krocza. Ale nie na długo.

\- Stań na czworakach, tyłem do mnie – poprosił Anakin.

Obi-Wan bez trudu odgadł zamiar protegowanego. Wpatrywał się w szmatkę z takim wyrazem, jakby mogła go ugryźć.

\- W-wolałbym zrobić to sam – wymamrotał, czerwieniąc się po same uszy.

\- Jeśli nie pozwolisz mi tego zrobić, będzie mi przykro – Skywalker odparł z prostotą.

Nie chodziło o to, że podniecał się tą czynnością - to była bardziej kwestia honoru. A także okazania drugiej osobie czułości i zrobienia dla niej czegoś bezinteresownego. Miał nadzieję, że te sprawy są dla Obi-Wana jasne i że nie będzie musiał niczego tłumaczyć.

Ich Więź w Mocy była prawdziwym błogosławieństwem. Kenobi zrozumiał, dlaczego partnerowi tak zależy i spełnił prośbę.

W świetle dnia prezentował się jeszcze lepiej niż w nocy… Wyglądał absolutnie zjawiskowo! Nagi, na czworakach, z wypiętymi w stronę Anakina bladymi pośladkami. Nawet zawstydzenie, którym emanował w Mocy, działało na jego korzyść – jakie to _urocze_ , że nie wstydził się, mając w sobie penisa protegowanego, ale wstydził się prezentując dawnemu uczniowi swój jędrny tyłek.

Anakin mógłby gapić się bez końca, jednak przypomniał sobie, że tu nie chodziło o _niego_ , lecz o Obi-Wana. Wziął głęboki oddech i zabrał się do pracy. Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że jego mentor miał pełne prawo czuć się zawstydzonym – to, co teraz robili, było znacznie intymniejsze od seksu.

Skywalker ujął ludzką dłonią pośladek Mistrza i delikatnie naparł na niego kciukiem, by odsłonić wrażliwy punkt, w który wczoraj tak ochoczo się wsuwał. Spojrzał na spływający po skórze strumyczek bieli i westchnął z zachwytu, przypomniawszy sobie, w jakich okolicznościach nasienie znalazło się w Kenobim. Mimo to, nie pozwolił, by podniecenie zastąpiło czułość i troskę. Cierpliwymi ruchami lojalnego sługi kontynuował mycie szczeliny pomiędzy pośladkami Obi-Wana.

W międzyczasie przypomniał sobie wszystkie plotki, które krążyły wokół tej konkretnej czynności w środowisku handlarzy niewolników. Gdy szykował się do pamiętnej misji na Zygerri, słyszał na temat całkiem sporo. Wywnioskował wtedy, że czyszczenie komuś intymnego miejsca to najbardziej uwłaczająca czynność, jaka może zostać zlecona przez Pana. Dziękował Mocy, że samemu będąc niewolnikiem nie został zmuszony do tak hańbiącego zajęcia. Przysięgał sobie, że nigdy, przenigdy tego nie zrobi!

A mimo to, właśnie zaoferował coś podobnego Obi-Wanowi i wcale nie czuł się upodlony. Przeciwnie – był wdzięczny, że okazano mu tak wielkie zaufanie. Nie robił z siebie niewolnika. Dobrowolnie podejmując się zadania, do którego inni byli zmuszani, demonstrował najczystszą formę miłości.

A Obi-Wan potrafił to docenić. Choć nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy Anakin go mył, jego Ja w Mocy bardzo szybko przestało emanować wstydem i zaczęło wypełniać się spokojem i wdzięcznością. Mógł to być efekt jego wyobraźni, ale Skywalker mógłby przysiąc, że kąciki ust ukochanego w pewnym momencie drgnęły w nieśmiałym uśmiechu.

Cóż… nawet jeśli tylko mu się przewidziało, Anakin był z siebie dumny.

\- Zrobione – zaanonsował. – Zaraz wrócę, tylko to wypłuczę – skinieniem wskazał szmatkę.

Obi-Wan położył się na łóżku i przykrył się do pasa kołdrą. Ruszał się z pewnym oporem, jak po wyczerpującym sparingu.

\- Dziękuję – szepnął bardziej do siebie niż do Anakina. – Potrzebowałem tego.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, to stwierdzenie strasznie zawstydziło Skywalkera. Młodszy z Jedi zagapił się na partnera, przez co potknął się i omal nie zarył zaczerwienioną buźką o podłogę.

 _Do licha!_ – wkurzony na samego siebie, ścisnął czubek nosa. – _Czym ja się tak przejąłem?_

Ale kiedy stał w łazience i płukał szmatkę, uśmiechnął się. Miło wiedzieć, że zdarzało mu się robić coś dobrze…

Postawił kubki z herbatą oraz ciasteczka na drewnianej tacce i zaniósł wszystko do Obi-Wana.

\- Wiesz – zagadał, siadając na łóżku. – Myślę, że to miejsce nadawałoby się na knajpę – nadgryzł ciasteczko. - Tło szmakuje żnacznie lepiej niż błatoniki enełgetyczne dla wojszka – przełknął i zapytał. – Jak herbata?

\- Idealnie zaparzona – Mistrz Jedi wpatrzył się w opary z kubka, którego trzymał obiema dłońmi. – Pierwszy raz przetrzymałeś ją tak długo, jak trzeba. Zawsze byłeś niecierpliwy i zbyt szybko wyciągałeś liście.

Podobny komplement z ust Obi-Wana Kenobiego był taką samą rzadkością, co kryształ kyber. Trzeba się było nieźle namęczyć, żeby go zdobyć.

Anakin nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że słowa, które usłyszał, nie dotyczyły jedynie herbaty. Miały wydźwięk symboliczny. Udowodnił mentorowi, że potrafił być cierpliwy.

\- Liście to jedno – Odłożył kubek i przeciągnął się na łóżku, niby „przypadkowo" obejmując partnera ramieniem. – Ale zaparzanie herbaty z nasion to dla mnie czarna magia.

\- Nie martw się, nie dla ciebie jednego – Obi-Wan zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Kiedyś żołnierze z dwieście dwunastego nabijali się z mojego perfekcjonizmu w przyrządzaniu herbaty i zrobili sobie zawody. Każdy miał przyrządzić wywar z yarumu. Potem zawiązali mi oczy i dawali mi spróbować swoich eksperymentów.

\- Pewnie Cody wygrał?

\- Nie, Boil. Właśnie tak wybraliśmy dla niego imię. Kiedy podał mi herbatę, była tak gorąca, że bulgotała. Sparzyłem sobie język. Pozostali zaczęli na niego krzyczeć, że jest idiotą, bo podał mi wrzątek. Kiedy im powiedziałem, że mimo tego zrobił najlepszą herbatę ze wszystkich, mieli bardzo głupie miny.

Anakin mógł bez trudu to sobie wyobrazić – podekscytowanych żołnierzy z oddziału dwieście dwunastego, zgromadzonych wokół Obi-Wana, z napięciem wyczekujących jego reakcji na kolejną herbatę. Wojna nie zawsze była straszna. Nie w towarzystwie przyjaciół.

\- Kiedyś urządziłem mojemu legionowi konkurs w bekaniu – powiedział Skywalker.

On i jego Mistrz zaczęli zasypywać się nawzajem opowieściami, skubiąc ciasteczka i popijając yarum. Zapomnieli, że to poranek po ich wspólnym, namiętnym seksie i zaczęli rozmawiać ze sobą tak, jak zwykle. Dyskutowali o bieżących sprawach, przekomarzali się, dzielili się anegdotkami z różnych bitew i opowiadali żarty, których nikt poza nimi nie rozumiał.

To było miłe. Anakin nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił.

Rozmowa tak ich wciągnęła, że nie zauważali upływającego czasu i zdziwiło ich, gdy zorientowali się, że dawno zjedli ciasteczka i wypili herbatę. Odłożywszy naczynia na stolik, położyli się twarzami do siebie i gadali dalej. Skywalker doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby przynajmniej jedna dziesiąta jego poranków wyglądałaby w taki sposób, nie miałby powodów, by narzekać na _cokolwiek._ Był taki szczęśliwy…

Jednak idylla nie mogła trwać wiecznie. Bańka, w której on i jego Mistrz pozostawali od wczorajszego pocałunku pod prysznicem, musiała w końcu pęknąć. I tak też się stało.

Akurat wspominali wydarzenia z Cytadeli, a konkretniej moment, gdy proteza Anakina pociągnęła go na sufit razem z mieczami świetlnymi i resztą broni. Obi-Wan wyciągnął dłoń, by pogładzić protegowanego po metalowym przedramieniu. Z początku śledził ruchy swoich własnych palców, patrząc na nie zmrużonymi oczami, a potem…

Jego dłoń nagle zamarła w miejscu. Zatrzymała się tuż nad mechanicznym nadgarstkiem i opadła na prześcieradło. Na czole Kenobiego pojawiło się kilka bruzd. Oczy Mistrza Jedi powoli przeniosły się z leżących obok siebie rąk na twarz Skywalkera. Choć jeszcze chwilę temu były zamglone i pełne miłości, teraz wyrażały jedynie smutek.

\- O nie – szepnął Anakin. - Znam to spojrzenie. Wiem, co zaraz powiesz.

Obi-Wan zamknął oczy, jakby coś sprawiło mu ból. Cóż… Anakinowi _z pewnością_ sprawiło.

\- Proszę, nie mów tego – błagalnie poprosił Skywalker. - Nie teraz.

\- Jakie to ma znaczenie, czy powiem to teraz, czy później? – Kenobi wydał zmęczone westchnienie. - Przecież muszę kiedyś to powiedzieć.

\- Nie, nie musisz!

\- Anakinie…

Młodszy z Jedi gniewnie szarpnął głową w bok. Znowu to samo. Jego imię wypowiadane tym wkurzającym, przesadnie cierpliwym tonem. Jakby był głupiutkim dzieckiem, któremu trzeba było tłumaczyć najprostsze rzeczy.

Poczuł na swoim przedramieniu dłoń Mistrza, lecz wciąż uparcie patrzył w drugą stronę.

\- To, co zrobiliśmy… - Obi-Wan wziął głęboki oddech. - To _nie może_ się więcej powtórzyć.

\- Ale dlaczego? Nie rozumiem!

Anakin wyszarpnął mechaniczną rękę z uścisku i usiadł na skraju łóżka, przodem do okna. Pamiętał, co się działo, gdy po tej szybie spływały krople deszczu.

Zdołowany, przycisnął sobie dłonie do czoła. 

\- Przecież zrobiłem wszystko tak, jak trzeba – wyrzucił z siebie zdesperowanym głosem. - Tak bardzo się starałem, żeby było ci dobrze!

\- I _było!_ – Obi-Wan usiadł obok niego. - Na Moc, Anakinie… Było cudownie!

Położył dłoń między łopatkami protegowanego i ostrożnie rozmasował tamto miejsce. Drugą ręką użył Mocy, by przesunąć zasłony. W sumie nie musiał tego robić, bo na tej konkretnej wysokości nie latały żadne statki i nie było szans, by ktokolwiek zobaczył jego i Anakina.

Skywalker wolałby, żeby okno pozostało odsłonięte. Teraz w pomieszczeniu było dużo mniej światła. Podobnie jak w jego sercu.

 _Co z tego, że było cudowne, skoro nic się nie zmieni? –_ pomyślał z goryczą. – _Zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem, a i tak przegrałem!_

Najwyraźniej jego Mistrz usłyszał tę myśl. 

\- Miniona noc była jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie mi się kiedykolwiek przytrafiły – wyznał, opierając splecione dłonie na kolanach. - Ale zrozum, że to NIE był egzamin! Nie poddałem cię jakiemuś dziwnemu testowi, by sprawdzić, czy jesteś wart tego, by wejść z tobą w związek. Ja… Ty…

Jeśli była jakaś dobra strona tej sytuacji to taka, że nie odmawiał Anakinowi z perfekcyjnym spokojem, tak jak zwykle. Głos lekko mu drżał. A biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie emocje, którymi emanował w Mocy, rezygnacja z tego, co przeżył ubiegłej nocy była dla niego torturą. Taką samą, jak dla Skywalkera. Jeśli nie większą.

Uspokoił oddech i mówił dalej:

\- Gdybym miał wskazać tę jedną… jedną wymarzoną osobę, z którą chciałbym spędzić życie, bez wahania wskazałbym ciebie. Nawet… nawet przed tym, co wczoraj robiliśmy. Rzecz w tym, że _nie wolno_ mi mieć życiowego partnera. Jesteśmy Jedi. A to wiąże się z zasadami, które my… cóż… a przynajmniej _ja_ traktuję poważnie.

Anakin zacisnął wargi. Nie zamierzał tak szybko wywieszać białej flagi! Oparł dłonie na kolanach i obrócił się twarzą do Obi-Wana.

\- Jesteś pewien, że traktujesz je poważnie?

Kenobi zamrugał.

\- Przecież mnie znasz. To, że poszedłem z tobą do łóżka…

\- Nie mówię o seksie. Naprawdę uważasz, że zanim się ze sobą przespaliśmy, przestrzegałeś zasad? Że w ogóle _miałeś jakąkolwiek szansę,_ by ich przestrzegać? Sam powiedziałeś, że kochałeś mnie już wcześniej. I chociaż nie uprawialiśmy seksu, jakoś ci to nie przeszło, prawda?

\- Anakin…

\- Co to zmieni, że nie będziemy robić tego, co wczoraj? – Skywalker nie dał sobie przerwać. Wyczuwał, że w jakimś stopniu trafia do Mistrza, więc nie przestawał mówić. - Że nie będziemy spać w swoich ramionach, brać razem prysznica albo kłócić się w łóżku? Myślisz, że wtedy zapomnimy, co do siebie czujemy? Że któryś z nas przestanie kochać drugiego? Obi-Wan… My już _od dawna_ jesteśmy do siebie przywiązani bardziej, niż pozwala Kodeks. Tyle że miesiąc temu pierwszy raz puknęliśmy się w głowę i postanowiliśmy mieć z tego odrobinę przyjemności! 

Obi-Wan wydał zbolałe westchnienie. Chyba właśnie zrozumiał, że danie dawnemu Padawanowi kosza nie będzie takie proste, jak spławienie wszystkich innych osób, którymi był wcześniej zainteresowany.

Anakin zaczął wierzyć, że zdoła go przekonać. Jeśli nie palnie niczego głupiego, naprawdę może mu się udać!

\- Poważnie, sam pomyśl! – powiedział, kładąc Obi-Wanowi dłoń na ramieniu. - To tak, jakby nielegalnie zarąbać skrzynię Przypraw i nie chcieć ich wykopcić. To, że wypalisz towar, niczego nie zmieni. Odmów mi logiki!

\- Dobrze, odmawiam logiki.

Skywalker wydał przeciągły syk bólu. To tyle jeśli chodzi o nie palnięcie niczego głupiego…

\- Już zupełne pomijając to niedorzeczne porównanie z Przyprawami… - Kenobi pokręcił głową i posłał dawnemu uczniowi spojrzenie zarezerwowane dla najbardziej ułomnych istot w Galaktyce. - Anakin. Zastanów się chwilę i pomyśl o wszystkich rzeczach, których NIE musisz robić i którymi NIE musisz się martwić, bo NIE jesteś ze mną w związku. To akurat nie powinno być dla ciebie trudne, jako że rok temu byłeś nielegalnie żonaty.

Auć! Nie ma to jak rzucić w kogoś argumentem poniżej pasa.

Obi-Wan posłał protegowanemu ponury uśmiech i oznajmił:

\- Tak, wiem, że Padme to bolesny temat, ale skoro namawiasz mnie, bym się z tobą związał, nie mogę dłużej traktować twojej przeszłości jak tabu.

Ciężko się z tym nie zgodzić. Skywalker musiał niestety zaakceptować fakt, że jako potencjalny kochanek posiadał niezbyt zachęcające CV. Powinien przewidzieć, że Obi-Wan dokładnie przeanalizuje jego małżeństwo, zanim zgodzi się na związek. 

\- Nie musisz okłamywać bliskich – wyliczał Kenobi. - Nie zamartwiasz się, co będzie, jeśli będziesz musiał wybierać pomiędzy życiem ukochanej osoby i życiem wielu istnień. Nie śnisz w nocy koszmarów, w których twoja druga połowa cierpi, a ty nie możesz nic zrobić.

\- Jak rozumiem, to mają być te tak zwane pozytywy NIE bycia w związku? – Anakin uniósł brew. - Ciekawe. Tak się składa, że martwię się tymi wszystkimi sprawami, nawet będąc „szczęśliwym singlem”.

Powiedział szczerą prawdę. Nawet nie zliczył, ile razy okłamał Ahsokę, Rexa i całą resztę oddziału, próbując im wmówić, że jego uczucia do Obi-Wana nie wykraczają poza typowe przywiązanie ucznia do Mistrza. Może i nie zdawał sobie wtedy sprawy, że był zakochany w Kenobim, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie mówił bliskim całej prawdy. A koszmary i trudne wybory? To był jego chleb powszedni już w dzieciństwie!

Widział, jak bardzo poruszył Obi-Wana tym stwierdzeniem. A gdy wsłuchał się w Więź w Mocy, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego mentor właśnie uświadamia sobie, że on _również_ zmagał się z podobnymi problemami. I to od dawna. Miał taki umęczony wyraz twarzy.

Anakin klęknął przed łóżkiem i delikatnie rozmasował oparte na kolanach przedramiona Mistrza.

\- Porozmawiajmy o rzeczach, których NIE mamy, gdy NIE jesteśmy razem – powiedział łagodnie. - Kiedy przyśni ci się koszmar, nie masz do kogo się przytulić. Nie masz osoby, która powiedziałaby ci, że i tak będzie cię kochać, nawet gdybyś poświęcił ją, by ratować tysiące istnień. Kogoś, kto wybaczy ci coś… czego ty sam nie umiesz sobie wybaczyć.

 _Jak wymordowanie całej wioski Tuskenów_ – pomyślał z bólem.

\- I przede wszystkim – dokończył, mocniej zaciskając palce na skórze partnera - nie masz przy sobie kogoś, kto samym swoim istnieniem motywuje cię do bycia lepszym człowiekiem.

Obi-Wan zawsze pozytywnie na niego wpływał. A ubiegłej nocy stało się to bardziej jasne, niż kiedykolwiek…

\- Gdy wczoraj zaczynaliśmy się kochać, myślałem, że to ja będę uczył ciebie – wyszeptał Anakin. Intensywnie wpatrywał się w twarz Mistrza, w myślach błagając drugiego mężczyznę, by ten na niego spojrzał. - Ale tak nie było. Uczyliśmy się siebie nawzajem. Odkryłem rzeczy, o których nie miałem pojęcia. Nie sądziłem, że potrafię być tak cierpliwy. A ty taki… ekspresyjny.

Obaj ujrzeli w myślach tą samą scenę – rozciągniętego na łóżku Obi-Wana, bezwstydnie jęczącego imię ukochanego. Mistrz Jedi spłonął rumieńcem, ale nadal unikał wzroku dawnego ucznia. Może obawiał się, że jeśli spojrzą sobie w oczy, to jego postanowienie rozsypie się na kawałki?

\- Przepraszam, Anakinie – wyszeptał, zaciskając powieki. – Przepraszam, ale… nie przekonasz mnie.

Na szczęście Skywalker miał w rękawie jeszcze jednego Asa.

\- Wiesz, co? – odezwał się z udawaną nonszalancją. - Masz rację. Już nie będę cię przekonywał.

\- Nie? – Kenobi posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie.

\- Po co mam się wysilać i podawać kolejne argumenty, skoro ktoś już kiedyś prowadził z tobą podobną dyskusję. _I wygrał_.

Obi-Wan szarpnął głową w taki sposób, jakby komar ugryzł go w szyję. Anakinowi zrobiło się go szkoda, ale nie do tego stopnia, by się wycofać. Liczył, że obejdzie się bez powoływania się na _tamtą_ sytuację, jednak rudy uparciuch nie pozostawił mu wyboru! 

\- Qui-Gon proponował ci związek – oznajmił dobitnie. - A ty się _zgodziłeś!_

\- To nie ma znaczenia – Kenobi łypnął na bliżej nieokreślony punkt na swoim kolanie. - Byłem młody i naiwny.

\- Ale Qui-Gon NIE był młody i naiwny! – podkreślił Skywalker. - Może i nie poznałem go tak dobrze jak ty, ale wiem, że cieszył się reputacją mądrego faceta, który nie lubił chodzić na łatwiznę. I wciąż powtarzał, że zasady Kodeksu nie zawsze pokrywają się z wolą Mocy. Skoro chciał z tobą być, to nie sądzisz, że to oznacza…

\- Powiem ci, co to oznacza, Anakin! – Obi-Wan krzyknął, zrywając się na nogi.

Pościel zsunęła mu się z bioder. Stał nad klęczącym Anakinem, nagi i wściekły, z odbijającym się w oczach szaleństwem. Zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie trzęsły mu się od emocji, gdy mówił:

\- To oznacza, że co jakiś czas pojawiają się niekonwencjonalni Jedi, tacy jak Qui-Gon, którzy prezentują teorię, jak to miłość nie musi niczego komplikować. Tyle tylko, że „zapominają” wspomnieć, jak to wygląda w praktyce. A w praktyce JA bez namysłu rzuciłem się na faceta, który przebił mojego ukochanego mieczem świetlnym, a TY przez kilka miesięcy biegałeś jak w amoku, próbując dopaść mordercę żony.

\- Nie zabiłem Futty!

Anakin również wstał. I natychmiast przypomniał sobie o pewnym niewygodnym fakcie – Obi-Wan był osobą, nad którą nie czuł żadnej przewagi, chociaż był od niej prawie o głowę wyższy. Dziwnie patrzeć na kogoś z góry, a mimo to czuć się kurduplem.

Nieco mniej pewnie niż chwilę temu, Skywalker dodał:

\- Już nigdy nie zaatakuję nikogo z zemsty.

\- Ach tak? – zakpił Kenobi. - A skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Jaką masz na to gwarancję?

Widząc, że protegowany otwiera usta, by odpowiedzieć, uniósł dłoń, by go uciszyć.

\- Ale dobrze, przyjmijmy przez chwilę, że wydarzenia z ostatnich miesięcy tak tobą wstrząsnęły, że całkowicie uodporniłeś się na Ciemną Stronę. Pomyślałeś o tym, że ja _też_ mogę zbłądzić? Sądzisz, że nie zdarza mi się snuć koszmarów, w których widzę twoje martwe ciało?

Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy. Prawdę mówiąc… _nie._ Nie miał pojęcia, że jego Mistrz… że Obi-Wan…!

 _Na Moc_ – to była jedyna myśl, jaką zdołał sformułować, gdy ujrzał w ich Więzi przykłady strasznych wizji, które czasem pojawiały się w głowie Obi-Wana.

Jak bardzo musiał być naiwny, skoro założył, że tylko jemu z nich dwóch zdarzało się bać utraty partnera. Koszmary Kenobiego okazał się równie potworne, co jego własne.

Anakin zamordowany przez Dooku na Geonosis. Anakin bezlitośnie zaszlachtowany przez Savage’a Opressa na Florumm. Anakin w Sali Tronowej na Mandalore, najpierw podduszony, a potem przebity przez… Och, Mocy!

Obi-Wan posłał protegowanemu jeszcze jedno zrozpaczone spojrzenie, po czym minął go i stanął na środku pomieszczenia. Objął się ramionami, racząc drugiego mężczyznę widokiem lekko zgarbionych pleców. Kiedy ponownie przemówił, zrobił to głosem, który wskazywał, że czuł do siebie obrzydzenie:

\- Twierdzisz, że jest ci wstyd, bo nie lubiłeś Satine. Bo nie potrafiłeś zmusić się do zaprzyjaźnienia się z osobą, która była dla mnie ważna. Wiesz, co sobie myślałem, po jej śmierci? Kiedy pierwsza fala szoku minęła… gdy leciałem z Coruscant na Mandalore, cały poturbowany i przypomniałem sobie, jak umierała mi w ramionach, pomyślałem sobie: „Dzięki Mocy, że to nie był Anakin”.

Skywalker poczuł napływ współczucia. Rozumiał wstyd Obi-Wana lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Zajęło mu to trochę czasu, ale teraz wiedział, że po utracie Padme przeżywał dokładnie to samo – miał do siebie _pretensje,_ że nie odczuwa tak wielkiego bólu, jak po domniemanej śmierci Kenobiego z rąk Rako Hardeena. A polowanie na Futtę miało na celu nie tylko zemstę i uciszenie kotłujących się w sercu uczuć, ale też udowodnienie sobie, że żona była dla niego ważniejsza od dawnego Mistrza. Choć nie była.

Tak jak Satine nie mogła stać się ważniejsza od Skywalker - nawet w tragicznej chwili swojej śmierci. Dla kogoś o moralności Obi-Wana, związane z czymś takim wyrzuty sumienia musiały być prawie nie do udźwignięcia…

Anakin podszedł do drugiego mężczyzny, przylgnął torsem do jego pleców i ostrożnie go przytulił. Brał pod uwagę możliwość, że może zostać odtrącony, jednak tak się nie stało.

Obi-Wan odnalazł mechaniczną rękę, która obejmowała jego brzuch i schwycił ją obiema dłońmi.

\- Gdy Qui-Gon zginął… - wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem. – Gdy zginął, rzuciłem się w objęcia Ciemnej Strony praktycznie bez namysłu. Nawet nie próbowałem się przed tym bronić. Potrafiłem myśleć tylko o tym, jak bardzo pragnę śmierci Maula.

Przekręcił głowę i nie zaprotestował, gdy Anakin złączył ich czoła.

\- N-nie… nie mam pojęcia, co bym zrobił, gdybym stracił również ciebie – gdy to wyznawał, całe jego ciało emanowało strachem. Skywalker jeszcze _nigdy_ nie czuł od niego takiego lęku. – I martwię się, co będzie, jeśli jeszcze bardziej się do siebie zbliżymy. B-boję się, że zupełnie nie będę w stanie się kontrolować. Że będzie _gorzej!_

\- Może wcale nie będzie? – nieśmiało zasugerował Anakin. – Może… może akurat będzie lepiej? To nie byłby taki związek jak mój z Padme, albo twój… _potencjalny_ z Satine. Obaj jesteśmy Jedi. Znamy się na Mocy. Może… może moglibyśmy się nawzajem zrównoważyć? Pociągnąć się w stronę światła w trudnych momentach?

Obi-Wan przez chwilę po prostu stał i pozwalał się tulić. Wreszcie obrócił się przodem do ukochanego, złapał go za oba policzki i delikatnie musnął jego wargi swoimi.

Niestety, nie był to pocałunek oznaczający „tak”. To był pocałunek mówiący „przepraszam”.

\- Nie mogę tak wiele zaryzykować dla „może” – zbolałym głosem szepnął Kenobi. – To za duże ryzyko, Anakinie. Za duże!

Dał drugiemu mężczyźnie moment na przetrawienie tych słów, po czym bąknął, że „musi się umyć” i poszedł do łazienki.

Jako że poprzedniego dnia Anakin pozbył się drzwi, dokładnie widział stojącego pod strumieniem wody Mistrza. Po namyśle, ruszył w stronę Obi-Wana, ale tym razem nie po to, by dołączyć do niego pod prysznicem. Oparł się plecami o kafelki i skrzyżował ramiona.

Nie przerywając pocierania sobie pachy mydłem, Kenobi posłał protegowanemu dyskretne spojrzenie.

\- Kiedy skończę, ty też powinieneś się umyć – zasugerował ostrożnie. – Albo przynajmniej opłukać. Spociłeś się, kiedy my… eghm. Jeśli się nie wykąpiesz, będziesz czuł się niekomfortowo – dokończył z subtelnymi śladami różu na policzkach.

„Będziesz czuł się niekomfortowo” – czyli elegancki zamiennik „będziesz śmierdział”.

\- I tak będę śmierdział – Anakin wzruszył ramionami. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie miałem wczoraj czasu na wrzucenie ubrań do pralko-suszarki. Słuchaj, możesz mi coś obiecać?

Żeby nieco opóźnić moment odpowiedzi, Obi-Wan wylał sobie na dłoń sporą porcję szamponu.

\- Mam co do tego złe przeczucia – wzdychając, zaczął wcierać zielony płyn we włosy.

\- Niepotrzebnie – Skywalker odparł miękko. – Obietnica, o którą chce cię prosić, wcale nie postawi cię w trudnej sytuacji. Każdy uznałby ją za rozsądną.

\- No dobrze, słucham. Miejmy to już za sobą…

\- Obiecaj, że powiesz mi „nie” dopiero po miesiącu. Załóżmy, że decyzja w sprawie naszego „bycia razem” jeszcze nie zapadła i że poprosiłeś o chwilę na zastanowienie.

Ta niewinna prośba sprawiła, że Obi-Wan dokonał niemożliwego – zakrztusił się wodą z prysznica. Wyglądało to tak uroczo, że Anakin się uśmiechnął.

\- Ej, przecież to niczego nie zmienia – powiedział, uprzedzając oburzoną odpowiedź Mistrza. – Jak masz powiedzieć „nie”, to powiesz. Jedyna różnica jest taka, że zrobisz to dopiero za miesiąc.

Kenobi zakręcił wodę, oparł dłonie na biodrach i obrócił się do protegowanego. Miał minę, jak generał, który właśnie usłyszał, że będzie mógł wejść do zdobytej twierdzy dopiero za trzydzieści dni. No cóż… jak na to nie patrzeć, rzeczywiście _był_ generałem.

\- Miesiąc – powtórzył. – Każesz mi rozmyślać nad tą kwestią przez tyle czasu _?_ Anakin, ty w ogóle masz pojęcia, jak wyglądał mój _poprzedni_ miesiąc?

\- Zgaduję, że równie zajebiście, jak mój – wzdychając, odparł Skywalker.

\- Nie zdążyłem nawet odczuć ulgi, że nie muszę dłużej rozmyślać nad naszą… ech… _przygodą_ sprzed miesiąca. A teraz mówisz mi, że mam wałkować to wszystko od nowa? Dlaczego miałbym się na to zgodzić?

\- Bo wtedy ja przestanę do czegokolwiek cię namawiać.

To przykuło zainteresowanie Mistrza Jedi. Obi-Wan zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Znasz mnie – powiedział Anakin. - Wiesz, że gdy na czymś mi zależy, nie odpuszczam. Mógłbym całymi dniami łazić za tobą, skomląc o uwagę jak zakochany dureń i zupełnie nie przejmując się faktem, że robię nam obu wstyd na cały Zakon. Jestem zdeterminowany, by tak właśnie zrobić. _Ale…_ jeśli mi obiecasz, że pomyślisz nad tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy i zupełnie poważnie… ale naprawdę poważnie zastanowisz się, czy powinniśmy być razem, odpuszczę. Daj mi słowo, że poświęcisz miesiąc życia, by dokładnie przeanalizować swoje uczucia, a przysięgam, że od tej chwili już nigdy nie zaproponuję ci związku.

Wiedział, że proponując podobny układ sporo ryzykuje, ale tak czy siak był skłonny to zrobić. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że to dobra droga.

Obi-Wan lubił jasne i przejrzyste kontrakty. Podobnie jak lubił mieć czas na podjęcie ważnej decyzji. Nie wspominając o tym, że Anakin na pewno u niego zapunktuje, jeśli wywiąże się ze swojej części umowy…

„Już nigdy nie zaproponuję ci związku” – właśnie to obiecał. _I nic poza tym._

Bo przecież… nikt mu nie zabroni częstszego przytulania Obi-Wana, przynoszenia Mistrzowi śniadania od Dexa i w ogóle rozpieszczania ukochanego na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Miał plan, który umieścił w najgłębszych zakamarkach umysłu, by partner niczego się nie domyślił.

Przez najbliższy miesiąc zamierzał się _starać._

Pobawi się w zalotnika i za pomocą maleńkich, lecz znaczących gestów pokaże Kenobiemu, o co toczy się stawka. Udowodni, że łączące ich uczucie było warte ryzyka! Musi tylko dostać szansę.

Obi-Wan uniósł brew – bez wątpienia domyślał się, że w umowie ukryty był kruczek. Mimo to wydał pokonane westchnienie i sięgnął po ręcznik.

\- No dobrze – powiedział, wycierając najpierw głowę, potem ramiona. – W porządku. Daję ci moje słowo.

Anakin nie posiadał się ze szczęścia.

Z sypialni dobiegło ciche brzęczenie.

\- To nie brzmi jak budzik – podejrzliwie mrużąc oczy, skomentował Kenobi.

Tajemniczy dźwięk wydawał się pochodzić z leżących na szafce spodni Skywalkera.

\- Oł – nerwowo się śmiejąc, Anakin rozmasował kark. – To chyba mój komlink.

\- Ten, co ponoć wpadł ci do kibla? – wycedził Obi-Wan.

\- Powiedziałem, że go straciłem, ale nie wspomniałem, co działo się później. Mogłem użyć Mocy, by go wyciągnąć!

Obaj wiedzieli, że to ściema, jednak Kenobi postanowił powstrzymać się od komentarza. Zamiast tego stwierdził:

\- Aż dziw, że brzęczy dopiero teraz.

Patrzył na Anakina w taki sposób, jakby doskonale wiedział, co usłyszy w odpowiedzi.

\- Mogłem go niechcący wyciszyć – odwracając wzrok, wymamrotał Skywalker. – Na jakieś dwanaście godzin. Wczoraj, w okolicach wieczornych.

Pobiegł do sypialni, nie dając Obi-Wanowi szansy na warknięcie tekstu w stylu „Co ja ci mówiłem o wyciszaniu komlinka na tak długi czas i W OGÓLE o wyciszaniu komlinka?!”

A tak na poważnie, to Skywalker rzeczywiście nie powinien odcinać się od świata na dłużej niż dwie godziny… To NIGDY nie kończyło się dobrze! Anakin nie wiedział jeszcze, kto się do niego dobijał, ale mógł się założyć, że ten ktoś nie będzie w dobrym nastroju.

Oczywiście był to strzał w dziesiątkę.

Gdy tylko młody mężczyzna nacisnął odpowiedni przycisk, z głośniczka popłynął poirytowany głos Windu:

\- Gdzie ty się, u licha, podziewasz, Skywalker?! Od paru godzin próbujemy skontaktować się z tobą i Obi-Wanem! Już mieliśmy wysłać oddział, by was szukał. Coś się stało? Mam nadzieję, że nie wpakowaliście się w kłopoty?

Jak na standardy Mace’a było to _całkiem miłe_ powitanie. A to mogło oznaczać dwie rzeczy - albo Windu się martwił, albo nie miał czasu, by zafundować podwładnemu porządną zjebkę. Anakin obstawiał opcję numer dwa. 

\- Wszystko gra – poinformował czarnoskórego członka Rady. – Obi-Wan jest ze mną. Mieliśmy drobne… eee… przygody, ale poza tym nic nam nie jest.

\- Posłucham o waszych przygodach kiedy indziej. Za pół godziny macie być w Senacie! Kanclerz chce się z wami widzieć. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori.  
> Specjalne podziękowania dla Tazkiel za fascynujące rozmowy o Wojnach Klonów ;) A także, za wszystkie komentarze pozostawione pod opowiadaniem! 
> 
> Kolejny rozdział już wkrótce!  
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	13. Przykazania związku (Część 2) - Próby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin ma plan.  
> Palpatine ma nieco inny plan.  
> Zaś Obi-Wan chce jedynie w spokoju wykonywać swoje obowiązki.  
> A na dodatek, w gabinecie nieoczekiwanie zjawia się...!

**Przykazania związku (Część 2) – Próby**

Windu mówił dalej. Truł o jakichś mało istotnych pierdołach związanych z opinią Rady Jedi, lecz Anakin go nie słuchał. Myślami dryfował już w stronę perspektyw, które właśnie się przed nim otworzyły.

„Kanclerz chce się z wami widzieć”.

Wezwanie na dywanik do Palpatine’a mogło oznaczać wiele rzeczy – od głupiej pogawędki przy kawie, po zadanie, które było na tyle pilne i ważne, że Przywódca Republiki zechciał zlecić je osobiście. Jednakże…

Skoro Kanclerz poprosił o obecność nie tylko swojego pupilka, ale również jego dawnego nauczyciela, Skywalker był skłonny założyć się, że tym razem nie chodziło o zwykłe wymienienie się ploteczkami. Nie. Na jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent chodziło o misję. Pierwszą od bardzo dawna wspólną misję jego i Obi-Wana!

Chciałoby się powiedzieć – „w samą, _kurwa,_ porę!”

Już zupełnie pomijając fakt, jak bardzo Anakin stęsknił się za wykonywaniem obowiązków Jedi z dawnym Mistrzem jako partnerem… trudno wymarzyć sobie lepsze warunki do realizacji Miesięcznego Planu Uwodzenia niż romantyczny wypad we dwoje.

Ach, cóż to będzie za wyprawa!

On i Obi-Wan, z mieczami świetlnymi w dłoniach, wykrzykujący do siebie słowa otuchy, podczas gdy z naprzeciwka nadbiegało od zajebania droidów! Zwykły śmiertelnik może i nie uznałby podobnych okoliczności za „romantyczne”, ale przecież Jedi nie byli do końca normalni, nie? Że co… Że niby Anakin miałby zalecać się do Obi-Wana w jakiejś wypasionej restauracji przy świecach? Mieliby spacerować po plaży, ze słońcem zachodzącym w tle, trzymając się za ręce? Na Moc, przecież to byłoby straszne! Straciliby cały szacun na „dzielni”!

Nieee, niech lepiej robią to, co zwykle i po prostu chronią sobie nawzajem tyłki, narażając życie dla niewinnych. To im wychodziło najlepiej! Anakin już nie mógł się doczekać.

\- No popatrz, jacy jesteśmy niezastąpieni! – wyszczerzył do Obi-Wana zęby. – Nie ma nas raptem kilka godzin, a Windu już truje dupę.

\- Nie rozłączyłeś się… - z głośniczka popłynął chłodny głos Mace’a.

\- Eee… serio? – Anakin zaczerwienił się. – Słuchaj, Mistrzu, były jakieś zakłócenia, dlatego… eee… chyba niezbyt dobrze usłyszałeś to, co powiedziałem! Dla pewności powtórzę, okej? Powiedziałem: „Mistrz Windu poświęca swój cenny czas, by w miły i uprzejmy sposób zwrócić nam uwagę”. Teraz już dobrze słyszałeś?

\- Na twoje szczęście, mam na głowie kampanię, którą muszę pilnie się zająć – Windu wydał z siebie zrezygnowane westchnienie. – Bez odbioru.

Tym razem Skywalker dokładnie upewnił się, że połączenie zostało zerwane. Obserwujący to Obi-Wan wyjątkowo nie miał na twarzy miny, która zapowiadała długi i nudny wykład o szacunku dla przełożonych. Oczy Kenobiego były straszliwie ponure.

Mistrz Jedi zdążył już wdziać spodnie oraz tunikę i aktualnie był w trakcie mozolnego zakładania butów. 

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, co się między nami wydarzyło – wymamrotał – będziesz musiał bardzo pilnować tego, co mówisz, mając w dłoni komlink. I sto razy upewniać się, że urządzenie jest wyłączone. No cóż… a oto i Świat Kłamstw, Anakinie! Witamy ponownie.

Plecy Skywalkera napięły się jak struna.

„Świat Kłamstw”. Nietrudno domyślić się, do czego nawiązywał Kenobi. I dlaczego użył zwrotu „witamy ponownie”.

Mimo to Anakin nie pozwolił, by jego serce zaraziło się pesymizmem Mistrza. Dumnie uniósł podbródek i ze spokojem oznajmił:

\- To, że związek z Padme pozbawił mnie równowagi, nie znaczy, że tym razem też tak będzie.

\- Bo co? – Obi-Wan uniósł brew. - Bo obaj jesteśmy Jedi i łatwiej by nam było się ukrywać?

\- Cóż… tak – po namyśle odparł Anakin. – Między innymi.

To była jedna z zalet wiązania się z kimś, kto nie tylko należał do tej samej organizacji, ale też miał między nogami taką samą część ciała. Sytuacje, z których Skywalker musiałby się tłumaczyć, będąc z Padme, stawały się zupełnie normalne i pozbawione podejrzeń, gdy uczestniczył w nich w towarzystwie Obi-Wana.

Nikt nie zapyta ich, dlaczego spędzili czas w swoim towarzystwie. Nikogo nie zdziwi, że będą razem mieszkać, bo w przypadku Mistrzów i Padawanów (także byłych) dzielenie kwatery nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym. Ba, nawet gdyby ktoś przyłapał Skywalkera stojącego na golasa przed Kenobim, tak jak teraz, nie wywołałoby to wielkiego szoku. No bo dlaczego jeden mężczyzna miałby się wstydzić drugiego? 

A przede wszystkim, Anakin już nigdy nie będzie musiał prowadzić długiego dochodzenia, by ustalić, czy wolno mu spędzić noc… albo w ogóle _pojawić się_ we własnym domu!

Dziwnie nazywać „domem” miejsce, do którego nie możesz przyjść, bo ukochana osoba zaprosiła gościa, który nie powinien cię zobaczyć. Na przykład kogoś, kto był cholernym szpiegiem Separatystów, a mimo to bez żadnych skrupułów dobierał się do twojej drugiej połówki. Na przykład jebanego Clovisa! A Padme jeszcze się dziwiła, że Anakin wzbraniał się przed nazywaniem jej apartamentu „domem”…

Z Obi-Wanem nie będzie musiał przez to przechodzić. Choć Skywalker miał dla siebie dodatkową kwaterę, nikt go nie wygoni z miejsca, w którym mieszkał od dziewiątego roku życia.

\- Może i rzeczywiście byłoby nam łatwiej – Głos Kenobiego wyrwał go z rozmyślań. – Ale to nie wyleczy cię z dyskomfortu, który będziesz czuł za każdym razem, gdy ktoś zapyta, co ze mną robiłeś ubiegłej nocy. A kiedy powiesz „rozmawialiśmy o głupotach”, nie przestaniesz zastanawiać się, czy ja odpowiedziałem to samo.

Anakin wzdrygnął się. Co prawda, to prawda. Ustalania „wspólnych wersji” poszczególnych zdarzeń raczej nie uda im się uniknąć. No, chyba że postanowią pójść na żywioł i na chama przyznają każdemu, kto zapyta, że przez kilka godzin pieprzyli się jak króliki. W sumie… to mogłoby przejść jak dowcip!

Któregoś razu Rada zamęczała Vosa wypytywaniem go, „co robił, gdy miał wykonywać swoje obowiązki” i powiedział im, że „w ramach przegranego zakładu musiał obciągnąć czterdziestu Wookim”. Oczywiście wiedzieli, że walnął tym tekstem tylko po to, by się od niego odpierdolili, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że skutecznie zniechęcił towarzystwo do zadawania jakichkolwiek pytań.

Czasem prawda była lepszą przykrywką niż najwymyślniejsze kłamstwo.

\- To, że jakiś sekret jest skutecznie ukrywany, nie oznacza, że jest dobry – dobitnie oznajmił Obi-Wan. – Tajemnica jest jak trucizna. A kiedy wreszcie zadziała, to MY ucierpimy na niej najbardziej! I nawet nie dlatego że być może zostaniemy wyrzuceni z Zakonu. To wyniszczy nas psychicznie, Anakinie! Nie pamiętasz, co się działo, gdy upozorowałem moją śmierć i udawałem Rako Hardeena?

\- Już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy – masując kark, wymamrotał Anakin.

\- To prawda. – Kenobi zacisnął palce na skraju łóżka. – Ale nie zaprzeczysz, że to doskonały przykład kłamstwa niszczącego zaufanie dwóch bliskich osób. Patrząc wstecz, nie mogę uwierzyć, że podjąłem tak paskudną decyzję. Nie rozumiem, jak mogłem pomyśleć, że oszustwo będzie lepszym wyjściem niż wtajemniczenie cię w plan.

Te słowa coś Skywalkerowi uświadomiły.

\- A ja rozumiem – oznajmił młody mężczyzna.

Obi-Wan posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Tamto kłamstwo miało datę ważności – wytłumaczył Anakin. – Wiedziałeś, że jest tylko tymczasowym rozwiązaniem i że kiedyś powiesz mi prawdę. Dlatego to, co zrobiłeś, było usprawiedliwione.

\- Poważnie tak myślisz? – Mistrz Jedi cicho parsknął. – Bo coś mi się wydaje, że mówisz tak tylko po to, by osiągnąć to, na czym ci aktualnie zależy. W innej sytuacji uznałbyś moją akcję z Rako Hardeenem za świństwo.

\- A może wreszcie dojrzałem na tyle, by przyznać, że to jednak nie było świństwo?

\- Możesz to wmawiać sobie, ale na pewno nie mnie.

\- Dzięki temu, co się stało, zrozumiałem, ile dla mnie znaczy twoje życie – Skywalker spojrzał mentorowi w oczy. – Więc to nie tak, że nie wyniknęło z tego nic dobrego. No i ocaliliśmy Kanclerza. Jak by na to nie patrzeć, zapobiegliśmy katastrofie. Pozytywne efekty tamtej misji nie podlegają dyskusji!

\- A przypomnij mi, jak to się ma do naszego bycia razem?

\- Moglibyśmy coś udowodnić. Pokazać, że bycie w związku wcale nie musi źle wpływać na obowiązki Jedi. Kiedy Ahsoka wciąż była moją Padawanką, często powtarzałem jej, że „lepiej prosić o przebaczenie, niż o pozwolenie”.

\- Ja _nie_ jestem twoim uczniem – Obi-Wan podkreślił cicho. – Byłem twoim Mistrzem.

\- Mistrzowie też mogą uczyć się od uczniów.

Anakin podszedł do siedzącego na łóżku, w pełni ubranego Obi-Wana. Sam pozostawał nagi, jak w chwili urodzenia, ale nie wstydził się. To świetnie podsumowywało jego podejście do życia – w sytuacjach, w których inni czuliby się onieśmieleni i zażenowani, on nie tracił pewności siebie. 

\- Pamiętasz, jak szukałem Mistrza Plo Koona, po tym, gdy jego flota została zniszczona przez Malevolence? – zapytał łagodnie. – Albo jak zaatakowałem admirała Trencha niewidzialnym statkiem? Robiłem wiele rzeczy wbrew twoim poleceniom i wygrywałem. Teraz nawet mnie nie powstrzymujesz… Gdy kwestionuję ustalony plan, uważnie mnie słuchasz, zamiast zbywać mnie stwierdzeniem, że „łańcuch dowodzenia istnieje w konkretnym celu”. Czasem, by udowodnić, że rozkaz jest zły, trzeba najpierw go złamać. Pomyślałeś, że z Kodeksem Jedi może być tak samo?

\- Tak, Anakinie, pomyślałem – patrząc na protegowanego przepełnionymi żalem oczami, szepnął Kenobi. – Więcej razy, niż ci się wydaje. Ale to wciąż za duże ryzyko. Tym razem stawką nie jest jedna wygrana bitwa. W grę wchodzi przynależność do Jasnej Strony Mocy. I to nie byle kogo. Jesteś Wybrańcem.

Obi-Wan wstał i położył dawnemu Padawanowi dłoń na policzku. Słysząc o „Wybrańcu”, Skywalker skrzywił się z niesmakiem, jednak odruchowo wtulił się w rękę ukochanego.

\- Wiem, jak bardzo nie znosisz tego tytułu – Mistrz Jedi powiedział ze współczuciem. – Wiem też, że wcale o niego nie prosiłeś. Zawsze chciałeś być „po prostu Jedi”. Ale niezależnie od tego, czy ktoś wierzy w przepowiednię o Wybrańcu, czy nie, twoja potężna więź z Mocą jest niezaprzeczalna! Tak wielka siła to odpowiedzialność, Anakinie. Czy tego chcesz czy nie, na twoich barkach spoczywa wielki ciężar.

\- Tym więcej powodów, by nie nieść go samemu – Skywalker odparł cicho.

\- Poniósłbym go razem z tobą… gdybym tylko miał pewność, że w ten sposób bardziej cię nie narażę.

\- Jesteś tak cholernie uparty!

\- Podobnie jak i ty.

Kenobi ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Nie zaczekasz na mnie? – zdziwił się Anakin.

\- Spotkamy się w Senacie. Choć Kanclerz nie dostrzega w tobie żadnych wad, mimo wszystko nie wypada, byś stawał przed nim w cywilnych ciuchach. W dodatku _brudnych!_ Wymyślę jakąś przekonującą wymówkę, by wytłumaczyć, dlaczego się spóźniłeś. W międzyczasie idź do Świątyni się przebrać.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, kochanie.

Obi-Wan spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę spode łba.

\- Obiecałem, że dam ci odpowiedź dopiero za miesiąc – oświadczył chłodno.

\- Tak – szczerząc zęby, potwierdził Anakin. – Miło, że o tym pamiętasz!

\- Postaraj się częściej nazywać mnie „kochaniem”. To dodatkowo upewni mnie w przekonaniu, że NIE chcę być z tobą w związku!

Po tych słowach Kenobi wyszedł, a jego protegowany został sam, nagi i opuszczony na środku pokoju. Wzrok Skywalkera spoczął na łóżku – na leżących krzywo poduszkach i pozostającej w nieładzie pościeli. Wspomnienia wciąż były bardzo żywe. Młody mężczyzna rozmasował ramię.

Ech, gdyby tylko uwodzenie Obi-Wana było równie proste, co kochanie się z nim… 

**XXX**

Anakin nie miał jeszcze dokładnej strategii, jak najlepiej wykorzystać nadchodzący miesiąc, ale jednego był w stu procentach pewien:

Powinien za wszelką cenę unikać zostawiania dawnego Mistrza samego.

Kiedy Obi-Wan Kenobi przebywał we własnym towarzystwie przez zbyt długi okres czasu, nie wynikało z tego absolutnie NIC dobrego! Czasem wystarczała dosłownie chwila, by zaczął świrować. Tak jak teraz.

Kiedy rozstawali się w „Herbaciarni Na Bogato”, nic nie blokowało łączącej ich Więzi. Ale gdy niespełna godzinę później zdyszany Anakin wpadł do poczekalni przed gabinetem Palpatine’a, zastał wokół umysłu Mistrza mury nie do przebicia. Zupełnie jak wtedy, na gwiezdnym niszczycielu.

\- Mam nieprzyjemne uczucie deja vu – mruknął, posyłając Obi-Wanowi ponure spojrzenie. – To, że odmówiłeś mi w „wiadomej sprawie”, to jeszcze nie powód, byś degradował mnie do roli zwykłego znajomego.

\- Uwierz mi, nie byłbym w stanie się od ciebie oddalić – wzdychając, odparł Kenobi. – I, jakbyś zapomniał, jeszcze ci nie odmówiłem. Obiecałem, że zrobię to dopiero za miesiąc.

\- Zrobisz, albo nie zrobisz – sprostował Anakin, tocząc zaciekły bój z paskiem.

Niech to szlag! Przebierał się „na szybko”, a tradycyjne szaty Jedi nie zostały stworzone do tego, by zakładać by zakładać je w pośpiechu. Skywalker nie widział się w lustrze, ale podejrzewał, że nie wygląda jak osoba, która miała za chwilę spotkać się z Przywódcą Republiki. Cóż… standardów Obi-Wana z pewnością nie spełniał.

Kenobi obserwował zmagania protegowanego z wyraźną dezaprobatą.

\- Tarcza jest tymczasowa – powiedział ostrożnie. – Chodzi tylko o to, by się nie rozpraszać.

\- Trzymam za słowo – Anakin gapił się na poły tuniki z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby próbował rozgryźć wyjątkowo skomplikowaną układankę. Cóż, poniekąd tak było. Z pewnością popieprzył coś, gdy zakładał drugą warstwę szat, ale nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak to naprawić.

\- Ty też powinieneś się osłonić. Powinniśmy skoncentrować się na misji i… do ciężkiej cholery, chodź tutaj!

W końcu Obi-Wan stracił cierpliwość. Odepchnął dłonie Anakina i sam zajął się doprowadzaniem ubrań protegowanego do porządku.

\- Czasami, by oszczędzić czas, musisz zrobić coś wolniej – wymamrotał.

Sięgnął do dwóch pasków, którymi jego uczeń niedbale owinął talię. Rozpiął je, zawiesił sobie na ramieniu i zabrał się za rozplątywanie zewnętrznej warstwy tuniki. Śledził ruchy własnej dłoni, lekko mrużąc oczy.

Skywalker stał nieruchomo jak manekin, z ramionami luźno opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała, pozwalając Mistrzowi wszystkim się zająć.

\- Ubieranie się to nie wyścigi – westchnął Kenobi, zakładając protegowanemu najpierw jeden pasek, a potem drugi. – Idziesz na ważne spotkanie, a wyglądasz jak…

Starszy z mężczyzn urwał w połowie zdania. Jego policzki pokryły się rumieńcem.

\- Jak po miłosnej schadzce? – patrząc na partnera zamglonym wzrokiem, dokończył Anakin.

Z cichym kliknięciem pasek został zapięty. Dłoń Obi-Wana powoli przesunęła się po piersi dawnego ucznia, by wygładzić pomarszczony materiał. Skywalker schwycił ją i delikatnie zamknął wokół niej palce.

\- Jak pośladki? – spytał cicho.

Czerwień na policzkach Kenobiego stała się jeszcze intensywniejsza.

\- Zupełnie w porządku – Obi-Wan odchrząknął. – Jakbym miał zakwasy po sparingu. T-to… To nie jest całkowicie nieprzyjemne uczucie.

Anakin doskonale to rozumiał. Ból po ćwiczeniach z mieczem świetlnym zawsze był powodem do dumy – stanowił przyjemną pamiątkę po dobrym spożytkowaniu energii. Fakt, że Kenobi porównał te dwie czynności, stawiał ich kochanie się w bardzo pozytywnym świetle. Skywalker wydał cichy pomruk aprobaty – czuł, że obdarzono go nie lada komplementem.

Zupełnie nie panując nad tym, co robi, przylgnął czołem do czoła Obi-Wana. Wcale tego nie zaplanował – to było tak, jakby jego ciało miało własny rozum. Zresztą, jego Mistrz też nie do końca nad sobą panował. Zamknęli oczy i zaczęli ocierać się o siebie głowami jak spragnione czułości lothalskie koty.

\- Anakinie… - Obi-Wan szepnął z rezygnacją w głosie. – To nie zachęca mnie do zmiany zdania.

Ciężko było stwierdzić, co sfrustrowało go bardziej – reakcja Anakina, czy jego własna.

\- Wiem. – Skywalker niechętnie odsunął się od Mistrza. – Wybacz.

\- Jeżeli chcesz mnie przekonać, to pokaż, że umiesz rozdzielić obowiązki i uczucia!

Kącik ust Skywalkera nieznacznie uniósł się do góry.

„Jeżeli chcesz mnie przekonać.” Brzmiało to dużo lepiej niż wcześniejsze „nie przekonasz mnie, Anakinie”. Och, a więc Obi-Wan sam przyznał, że szanse na przekonanie go nie były równe zeru! Być może istniał jakiś algorytm, który mógłby dać Skywalkerowi zwycięstwo w negocjacjach? Jakaś lista? Spis warunków, które musiały zostać spełnione, by „nie” zamieniło się w „tak”.

Nawet jeśli Obi-Wan nie chciał przyznać pewnych rzeczy na głos, jego zachowanie nie pozostawiało wątpliwości: on też w jakimś stopniu pragnął, by byli razem. No bo, gdyby było inaczej, _dlaczego_ dawałby protegowanemu wskazówki? I nie pozwalałby sobie na drobne gesty w poczekalni przed gabinetem Kanclerza…

Chyba właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł „niechcący” zachęcić Anakina, bo odwrócił wzrok i odsunął się od drugiego mężczyzny o kolejny metr. Zrobił to w samą porę, gdyż sekundę późnej rozległ się syk rozsuwanych drzwi.

Palpatine jak zawsze siedział za biurkiem z dłońmi splecionymi na blacie. Zakończył holo-połączenie z senatorem Organą i posłał dwóm Jedi uprzejmy uśmiech.

\- W samą porę, panowie. Zapraszam!

Nic nie wskazywało na to, by miał pretensje o spóźnienie. Albo o pamiętny wybuch Anakina z czasu, gdy Obi-Wan pozostawał w niewoli u Futty.

Skywalker pozwolił sobie na dyskretne westchnienie ulgi. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie poinformował jego Mistrza o tamtej malutkiej… eghm… „sprzeczce” z głową Senatu. Kenobi mógł nie lubić Palpatine’a, ale z pewnością kręciłby nosem, wiedząc, że jego protegowany pokazał się Kanclerzowi od tak nieuprzejmej strony.

 _Spokój i profesjonalizm! –_ wypinając pierś, powiedział sobie Anakin. _– Pamiętaj: spokój i profesjonalizm!_

Rozpieszczaniem Obi-Wana będzie mógł się zająć, gdy rozpoczną misję. Póki co będzie grał przykładnego Rycerza Jedi, którego jedynym zamiarem było dokładne wykonywanie powierzonych obowiązków. A, i dbanie o uprzejmości!

\- Przepraszamy za spóźnienie, Kanclerzu – powiedział, gdy razem z Obi-Wanem zajęli miejsca na kanapie. – I za to, że byliśmy… eee… nieosiągalni.

\- Nic się nie stało, Anakinie – Palpatine niedbale machnął ręką. – Wszyscy Jedi są teraz zapracowani. Rzadko udaje się ściągnąć wszystkich na naradę w tym samym czasie.

Kenobi wydał ciche westchnienie. Skywalker nie miał dostępu do umysłu Mistrza, jednak bez problemu zrozumiał przekaz.

„Zero ochrzanu za spóźnienie” – mówiła mina starszego z Jedi. – „Nie ma to jak być pupilkiem Kanclerza!”

Ciężko się z tym nie zgodzić. Nawet Anakin musiał przyznać, że Palpatine czasem okazywał mu trochę zbyt wiele wyrozumiałości. Choć w większości przypadków było to młodemu Jedi rękę, ostatnimi czasy Skywalker czuł się w związku z tym trochę… niezręcznie. 

\- Zresztą… – Przywódca Republiki podjął wątek. – To, co najważniejsze, zostało już omówione z Radą Jedi. Pozostaje mi tylko wtajemniczyć was w szczegóły. Cieszy mnie, że odzyskałeś zdrowie, Mistrzu Kenobi. Opowieści o twoich przeżyciach bardzo mnie zaniepokoiły.

\- W plotkach jest spora przesada, Kanclerzu – ze spokojem odparł Obi-Wan. – W rzeczywistości nie byłem poważnie ranny.

 _Nie, wcale…_ \- pomyślał sarkastycznie Anakin.

\- Jak rozumiem, jesteś w formie? – dopytywał Palpatine. – Nie chcielibyśmy powierzać ci zbyt trudnej misji, gdy nie odzyskałeś pełnej sprawności.

\- Nie ma powodów do niepokoju, Ekscelencjo – zapewnił Kenobi. – Jestem tak sprawny, jak przed uwięzieniem.

\- O tym to chyba powinien zadecydować uzdrowiciel ze Świątyni… – Skywalker odezwał się, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

Tym stwierdzeniem zasłużył sobie na wściekłe spojrzenie Mistrza.

\- No co? – zapytał, dzielnie patrząc Obi-Wanowi w oczy. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że nie jesteś najwłaściwszą osobą, by oceniać własny stan zdrowia. Gdyby nikt cię nie kontrolował, biegałbyś po polu bitwy z połamanymi kończynami!

\- I kto to mówi? – zakpił Kenobi. – Nie przypominam sobie, byś _ty_ kiedykolwiek wysiedział w bakcie tak długo, jak ci kazali.

\- Noo… i dlatego wsadzają mnie do akwarium na siłę. – Skywalker wzruszył ramionami. – I zmuszają mnie, bym regularnie stawiał się do oceny medycznej. Tę cechę akurat mam po tobie, więc to chyba normalne, że chcę, by najpierw zobaczył cię uzdrowiciel i…

\- Zapewniam cię, że BYŁEM już badany przez uzdrowicieli! – gniewnie uciął Obi-Wan. – Więcej razy, niż trzeba! Kompetentne osoby, _znające się na swojej pracy_ , stwierdziły, że jestem w pełni zdrowy.

Jasne, Anakin wszystko rozumiał. Nie potrafił natomiast zrozumieć, dlaczego Obi-Wan zrobił z tego jednego komentarza tak wielką szopkę. Nie, poważnie… o co mu chodziło? Zarzucali sobie nawzajem tendencje do lekceważenia doznanych obrażeń, jeszcze _zanim_ się ze sobą przespali!

 _Przecież nie trzęsę się nad nim bardziej, niż zwykle!_ – pomyślał poirytowany Anakin.

I niemal natychmiast po tym usłyszał w głowie cichutki głosik:

_Prawda?_

Kanclerz odchrząknął, przypominając gościom o swojej obecności.

\- Jeżeli, mimo wszystko, potrzebujesz dłuższego odpoczynku… - ostrożnie zwrócił się do Obi-Wana.

\- NIE potrzebuję! – Kenobi posłał protegowanemu jeszcze jedno wściekłe spojrzenie, po czym skierował opanowany wzrok na Palpatine’a. – Jestem gotowy, by wykonać powierzone zadanie, Ekscelencjo.

\- Wspaniale. – Przywódca Republiki wydał westchnienie ulgi. – Obawiałem się, że jeśli powierzę tę misję komuś innemu, szanse na bezkrwawe rozwiązanie konfliktu spadną do zera. Natomiast, jeśli ty zajmiesz się tą sprawą, Mistrzu Kenobi, szanse są… cóż… szanse istnieją. Choć nadal są dość nikłe.

Z każdym słowem zainteresowanie Anakina wzrastało. Nikłe, a wręcz „niemal zerowe” szanse? Czyżby szykowała się misja o poziomie trudności zbliżonym do wyprawy do Cytadeli? O co mogło chodzić? Zadanie pod przykrywką? Odbicie zakładnika?

\- Układ Fenis na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach nie jest dla ciebie obcym miejscem… czyż nie? – Palpatine zwrócił się do Kenobiego.

Obi-Wan zmarszczył brwi. Miał identyczną minę, gdy ktoś wspominał przy nim o Satine. Albo o Qui-Gonie.

\- Fenis Prime ma dla mnie… szczególne znaczenie – przyznał z pewnym oporem.

\- Podobnie jak dla całej Republiki – westchnął Kanclerz. – Jak zapewne wiesz, Fenis już dwanaście lat temu ubiegało się o miejsce w Senacie. Ponieważ nadal nie spełnili wymaganych standardów, nie mogliśmy zaakceptować ich kandydatury… jednak nawiązaliśmy z nimi bliską współpracę. Jako jedni z największych producentów Przyprawy, od dawna dostarczają nam lekarstwa. W czasie wojny ich planeta stała się dla nas ważnym punktem strategicznym oraz nieocenionym zapleczem medycznym. Dzięki korzystnym układom z Fenis, nie musimy kupować Przyprawy od skorumpowanych biznesmenów, mających powiązania z różnymi syndykatami zbrodni. Takimi, jak ta hołota z Kessel… - Palpatne wzdrygnął się z niesmakiem. – Nie muszę chyba mówić, że utrata Fenis postawi nas w bardzo niekorzystnej sytuacji?

Anakinowi zaczęło coś świtać.

\- Zaraz, zaraz… - Gwałtownie się wyprostował i skierował rozszerzone w zdumieniu oczy na Mistrza. – Teraz pamiętam! Czy Fenis nie była przypadkiem planetą, na której tyrałeś przez dwa miesiące tuż po tym, gdy przyznali ci tytuł Rycerza Jedi?

\- Owszem. – Obi-Wan krzywo się uśmiechnął. – Ciężko, bym zapomniał planetę, na której odbyłem moją pierwszą samodzielną misję. A także planetę, na której ja i Qui-Gon omal nie zakończyliśmy żywota w dość paskudny sposób. Taaak... Nie ukrywam, że moje „wycieczki” na Fenis zawsze były… ciekawe.

Przez chwilę siedział w milczeniu, gładząc się po po zaroście na podbródku. Wreszcie skrzyżował ramiona i posłał Kanclerzowi zaintrygowane spojrzenie.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, by mieszkańcy Fenis mieli jakiekolwiek problemy z Separatystami. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, nie miewają problemów z kimkolwiek poza _sobą nawzajem._ Nie są jedną z tych bezbronnych planetek, które stają się łatwym kąskiem dla droidów. Zawsze mieli pokaźną i dobrze wyszkoloną armię. Nawet bez naszych wojsk, łatwo wypędziliby Dooku ze swojego systemu, gdyby zechciał się u nich pokazać. A nie sądzę, by to zrobił. Gdy ostatnim razem próbował ich przekabacić na swoją stronę, dostał dość agresywną odpowiedź. Coś się od tamtego czasu zmieniło?

\- Jeszcze nie, Mistrzu Kenobi. – Kanclerz wbił zatroskany wzrok w splecione palce dłoni. – Ale obawiam się, że zmiana wkrótce nastąpi. I choć jest ona niewielka, może obrócić całą sytuację o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Na naszą niekorzyść. Mówię, oczywiście, o zbliżającej się zmianie władzy. Fenis będzie miało nowego Cesarza.

Informacja wyraźnie zaniepokoiła Obi-Wana. Mistrz Jedi gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i chwycił się oparcia kanapy.

\- Gon Kin Huan zginął? – wyrzucił z siebie.

\- Jeszcze nie – odparł Kanclerz. – Ale zachorował na tajemniczą chorobę i wielu mówi, że nie dożyje kolejnego tygodnia.

\- Tajemnicza choroba! – Skywalker kpiąco się uśmiechnął. – Jasne. Już mam dla niej nazwę! Tajemnicza choroba o nazwie „spisek Separatystów”.

\- Zgadzam się z Anakinem. – Obi-Wan skinął głową. – Fenis ma znamienitych lekarzy, cieszących się szacunkiem całej Galaktyki. I, niestety, równie sławnych specjalistów od trucizn. Nie wierzę, że Cesarz zachorował na coś, z czym jego nadworni medycy nie są w stanie sobie poradzić. Chyba że _sami_ pogarszają jego stan. Moim zdaniem to rzeczywiście czyjś spisek, choć nie obstawiałbym jednoznacznie Separatystów. Gon Kin Huan to człowiek, który ma masę wrogów również na własnej planecie. Już raz próbowano go zabić. Podczas mojej ostatniej wizyty, dwanaście lat temu.

\- Bo… uwolnił niewolników? – Anakin spytał niepewnie. Kiedyś coś na ten temat słyszał, ale nie pamiętał zbyt wielu szczegółów.

\- Tak zrobił – wzdychając, potwierdził Kenobi. – Nie tylko rozwścieczył grube ryby na Fenis, ale też zerwał z wieloletnią tradycją planety. Przed jego rządami nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy, by zerwać z niewolnictwem.

\- Idealiści często stają się męczennikami – stwierdził Palpatine. – Lubię Jego Wysokość, Gon Kin Huana. Wciąż mam nadzieję, że nie podzieli tragicznego losu Księżnej Mandalore.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że wspomnienie śmierci Satine zabolało Obi-Wana. Mimo to Mistrz Jedi zdołał zapanować nad emocjami. Wziął głęboki oddech i zwrócił się do Kanclerza:

\- Cesarz Fenis rzeczywiście zmaga się z podobnym problemem, co niegdyś Księżna. Jednak trzeba mieć na uwadze, Ekscelencjo, że drogi tych dwojga są zupełnie różne. Satine zaczęła się uważać za pacyfistkę już w bardzo młodym wieku. I nie była ze swoimi przekonaniami sama. Zarówno wśród dzierżących władzę Klanów Mandalore jak i zwykłych obywateli znajdowali się ludzie, którzy uważali, że trzymanie się wojowniczej tradycji planety jest obciążone zbyt dużym kosztem. Natomiast w przypadku Gon Kin Huana… sprawy miały się nieco inaczej.

Kenobi zrobił chwilę przerwy, po czym mówił dalej.

\- Podobnie jak pozostali możni na Fenis, Jego Wysokość Gon Kin dorastał w przekonaniu, że świat, w którym jedni dominują nad drugimi, to najkorzystniejszy układ we Wszechświecie. Zarówno dla panów jak i niewolników.

\- Raju, to z bycia niewolnikiem można mieć jakieś _korzyści?_ – Anakin nie zdołał powstrzymać kpiącego prychnięcia. – Ale jestem głupi… Całe życie w kłamstwie! A tak na serio, skoro ten cały Cesarz uważa, że bycie niewolnikiem jest takie fajne, to może powinien sam nim zostać?

\- No i został – westchnął Obi-Wan. – Choć nie w taki sposób, jak myślisz.

Skywalker zmierzył dawnego Mistrza zaintrygowanym spojrzeniem. W odpowiedzi Kenobi posłał mu ponury uśmiech.

\- Niewolnictwo to nie jedyna „szlachetna” tradycja Fenis. Mają znacznie więcej zwyczajów, które w większości rejonów Galaktyki uchodzą za przestarzałe. Na przykład zacieśnianie więzi pomiędzy ważnymi rodami za pomocą aranżowanego małżeństwa. Właśnie to spotkało obecnego Cesarza Fenis. Kiedy był jeszcze Księciem, został zmuszony do ślubu z kobietą, której nigdy nie widział. I jak na ironię, dowiedział się o zaręczynach dzień po tym, gdy sam odmówił parze niewolników zawarcia małżeństwa.

\- Niewolnicy mogą się hajtać? – Anakin zmarszczył brwi. – W życiu o tym nie słyszałem.

\- Prawa Fenis są równie osobliwe, jak sama planeta. Dwoje niewolników może się pobrać, jeśli należą do jednego Pana. Ale tylko w sytuacji, gdy on wyrazi na to zgodę. Kiedy Gon Kin Huan wziął ślub wbrew swojej woli, uświadomił sobie, jak niewielką kontrolę ma nad własnym życiem. I częściowo zrozumiał, co każdego dnia musi przeżywać przeciętny niewolnik. Od tamtej pory postrzegał tradycje swojej planety inaczej, lecz potrzebował jeszcze wielu lat, by coś z tym zrobić. By raz na zawsze zerwać z ludzi kajdany. 

\- Co sprawiło, że się przełamał?

Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się z nostalgią.

\- Miłość – wyszeptał z namaszczeniem. – To, a także dwóch Jedi we właściwym miejscu, we właściwym czasie.

\- Słyszałem plotki o pamiętnej wizycie na Fenis twojej i twojego Mistrza – odezwał się Palpatine. – Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli rozbiliście się, czyż nie?

\- Tak, i to w najgorszym możliwym miejscu. –Kenobi aż się wzdrygnął. – Tuż przed Pałacem Cesarskim. Nie zdążyliśmy ugasić ognia z szat, gdy wycelowano do nas z blasterów. Jedi nie są mile widziani na Fenis. Władcy planety nie postrzegają nas jako Obrońców Galaktyki, lecz jako bandę zarozumialców, wtrącających się w nie swoje sprawy.

\- Mandalorianie też tak myślą – wtrącił Anakin, klepiąc mentora po ramieniu. – Ty to masz szczęście do planet, które nie lubią Zakonu.

\- Wizyta w takim systemie to zawsze doskonała okazja, by zmienić podejście ludzi. – Obi-Wan obdarzył dawnego Padawana spojrzeniem pod tytułem „nadal musisz się wiele nauczyć”. – Jego Wysokość, Gon Kin Huan zaczął uwalniać ludzi, bo przekonała go do tego kobieta o imieniu Laira. Kiedy ją poznałem, była niewolnicą Cesarza… a także jego kochanką. Za namową mojego Mistrza, Qui-Gona Jinna, wreszcie zebrała się na odwagę i szczerze porozmawiała z Jego Wysokością. Powiedziała Gon Kinowi, że nie będzie w stanie dalej go kochać, jeśli będzie akceptował świat, w którym ludzie są zakuwani w kajdany. I że ich miłość nie może być uważana za prawdziwą w sytuacji, gdy jedno z nich nie jest w pełni wolne. 

\- Cóż za historia! – kręcąc głową, podsumował Palpatine. – Doprawdy… nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać, z jaką skutecznością kobieta potrafi zmienić serce mężczyzny.

\- To nie była ”zmiana”, Ekscelencjo – poprawił uprzejmym tonem Kenobi. – Jego Wysokość Gon Kin od początku miał dobre serce. Tyle że to nie wystarczyło, by zaryzykował i sprzeciwił się systemowi. Laira wcale nie musiała go zmieniać… Ona jedynie pomogła mu znaleźć w sobie siłę, by został „najlepszą wersją siebie”.

\- To piękna opowieść o tym, że zakazany związek nie zawsze jest destrukcyjny. – Niewinnie się uśmiechając, Anakin posłał dawnemu Mistrzowi wymowne spojrzenie. – Może też pomóc komuś znaleźć równowagę. Zmotywować go, by postępował właściwie. Zgodzisz się ze mną, Mistrzu?

Nie rozmawiali w tej chwili jedynie o Cesarzu i jego kochance, a Obi-Wan doskonale o tym wiedział.

\- Wszystko zależy od _kontekstu_ , mój dawny Padawanie – podkreślił, nie tracąc z Anakinem kontaktu wzrokowego. – A warto zauważyć, że ten konkretny związek już dawno przestał być zakazany. Laira jest obecnie wolną kobietą i legalną żoną Gon Kin Huana. – Kenobi nieoczekiwanie spochmurniał. – Choć, niestety, jej status niczego nam nie ułatwia – dokończył, głęboko wzdychając.

\- Właśnie – podchwycił Kanclerz. – Odłóżmy debatę filozoficzną o związkach na bardziej dogodną chwilę i skupmy się na bieżących sprawach. Pierwszym celem twojej misji, Mistrzu Kenobi, będzie bezpieczne przewiezienie na Fenis wybranego przeze mnie medyka. To godny zaufania specjalista o bardzo wysokich kwalifikacjach.

\- Szanse na to, by Cesarscy Doradcy dopuścili kogoś z zewnątrz do Gon Kin Huana, są dosyć niskie. – Obi-Wan rozmasował podbródek. – Ale zawsze warto spróbować. Zrobię co w mojej mocy, by ich przekonać.

\- Przy odrobinie szczęścia, być może uda się ocalić życie Jego Wysokości. – Palpatine skinął głową. – _Ale…_ musimy być również gotowi na scenariusz, w którym Cesarz umrze. I podjąć odpowiednie kroki, by został zastąpiony przez właściwą osobę.

Nad biurkiem Przywódcy Republiki wyświetlił się hologram przedstawiający nieruchome postacie dwóch mężczyzn.

\- Zgaduję, że to kandydaci – odezwał się Anakin.

\- Książęta – sprecyzował Kanclerz. – Synowie Jego Wysokości. Mamy szczęście, gdyż zgodnie z prawem Fenis, władzy nie obejmuje najstarszy potomek, ale ten wyznaczony przez ojca. A Cesarz już kilka lat temu wyznaczył na następcę młodszego z książąt. Syna swojej drugiej żony, Lairy. Młodego Li’Shena. Możesz powiedzieć nam o nim coś więcej, Mistrzu Kenobi?

Obi-Wan wpatrzył się w twarz czarnowłosego młodzieńca o łagodnych oczach.

\- Li’Shen jest w wieku Anakina. Gdy go ostatnim razem spotkałem, był małym chłopcem. Jeśli jego usposobienie drastycznie się nie zmieniło, powinien być dobrym materiałem na władcę. Cóż… przynajmniej mamy pewność, że nie opowie się po stronie Separatystów. A ponieważ jest synem dawnej niewolnicy, wątpię, by miał ochotę ponownie zakuwać ludzi w kajdany. Co innego jego brat. Uwierz mi, Kanclerzu… Nawet _Dooku_ lepiej nadawałby się na nowego władcę Fenis niż Książę Cheng.

Ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane z wyraźnym niesmakiem.

\- Jest aż tak paskudny? – zaciekawił się Anakin.

Zerknął na drugiego z wyświetlonych na hologramie mężczyzn. Cheng był o dobre kilkanaście lat starszy i nieco lepiej zbudowany niż Li’Shen, jednak poza tym wyglądał niemal identycznie jak brat. A przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Bo im dłużej Skywalker się przyglądał, tym bardziej nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że wyczuwa coś niepokojącego. Choć jeszcze nie potrafił tego nazwać.

\- To nieprzewidywalny psychopata – bez ogródek oznajmił Kenobi. – Zamordował własną matkę, tylko dlatego, że chciała dać jego ojcu rozwód. Dwanaście lat temu omal nie wybuchła z tego powodu Wojna Domowa. Wielu podejrzewało, że Cesarz zamordował pierwszą żonę, by móc bez przeszkód wziąć ślub z Lairą. Najwięksi przeciwnicy Gon Kin Huana wykorzystali to jako pretekst, by krytykować zwalczanie przez niego niewolnictwa. Przy czym mówiąc „krytykować”, nie mam na myśli jedynie słów, ale też ataki terrorystyczne. Książę Cheng i jego zwolennicy uważają niewolnictwo za jedyny właściwy system. A żeby przywrócić dawny stan rzeczy, posuną się bardzo daleko.

\- Ale chyba nikt nie bierze ich na poważnie, nie? – spytał Anakin. – No bo przecież…. skoro ten facet posunął się do zamordowania matki… Przecież nie puścili mu tego płazem! Prawda?

\- Niestety nie stawił się na własny proces. – Obi-Wan krzywo się uśmiechnął. – Mimo moich starań, zdołał uciec z planety. Nie mam pojęcia, jaki jest jego obecny status… Choć słyszałem, że nadal ma zwolenników. I obawiam się, że gdyby chciał wrócić na dwór, Cesarz nie kazałby go aresztować.

\- Obawiam się, że masz rację, Mistrzu Kenobi – westchnął Palpatine. – Nasi informatorzy z Fenis donoszą, że Książę Cheng wrócił na dwór. I wcale nie spotkał się z potępieniem.

\- Cesarz nie może go po prostu wyrzucić? – Skywalker przewrócił oczami. – Przecież to on o wszystkim decyduje.

\- To nie jest takie proste, Anakinie – szepnął Kenobi, kładąc protegowanemu dłoń na ramieniu. – Niełatwo pogodzić się z myślą, że ktoś bliski stał się chodzącym złem. Zwłaszcza jeśli ten ktoś jest naszym dzieckiem. Kiedy ostatnim razem widziałem Gon Kin Huana, on wciąż nie był w stanie traktować syna jak wroga. Mimo wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło...

\- Przecież nie mówię, by traktował go jak wroga. Powiedziałem „wyrzucić”, nie „aresztować”. Mógłby po prostu powiedzieć, że nie chce widzieć tego faceta na dworze, albo w ogóle na planecie.

\- Nawet jeśli Cesarz zdecydowałby się na taki krok, obawiam się, że niewiele by to dało – z żalem oznajmił Palpatine. – Choroba Jego Wysokości bardzo skomplikowała sytuację. Nie tylko dlatego że władca może umrzeć. Radykalni zwolennicy niewolnictwa rozpuszczają plotkę, że Cesarz jest karany przez Bogów, bo nie uszanował tradycji planety. A choroba, z którą nawet najznamienitsi lekarze nie potrafią sobie poradzić, to znak, że Fenis powinno powrócić do swoich dawnych zwyczajów. Co więcej… zwolennicy Księcia Chenga przekonali Radę Królewską, że gorączka wpływa na umysł Jego Wysokości, a w związku z tym najnowsze dekrety nie zostały podjęte w stanie pełnej poczytalności i nie mogą być uważane za obowiązujące. _Łącznie_ z dekretem, który wskazuje Li’Shena jako następcę.

\- Więc tym bardziej byłoby nam na rękę, gdyby Cesarz wyzdrowiał – podsumował Obi-Wan.

\- Nooo, ale jeśli się nie wykuruje, powinniśmy być przygotowani – zaznaczył Anakin. – Separatyści z pewnością nie zostawią wyboru władcy przypadkowi.

\- Trafne spostrzeżenie, Mistrzu Skywalker – zgodził się Kanclerz. – Pozwolenie, by na tronie zasiadł terrorysta i morderca własnej matki, jest absolutnie niedopuszczalne! Zapobiegnięcie takiej sytuacji to nasz moralny obowiązek. Pomożemy w ten sposób nie tylko sobie, ale również mieszkańcom Fenis. Dlatego, jeśli obecny Cesarz opuści świat żywych, zadaniem Mistrza Kenobiego będzie aresztowanie Księcia Chenga i przetransportowanie go na Coruscant. Skoro władze Fenis nie chcą osądzić zbrodni tego zwyrodnialca, my to zrobimy.

\- Mam pewne wątpliwości, Kanclerzu – ostrożnie zaprotestował Kenobi. – Kiedy na Mandalore zmieniła się władza, postanowiliśmy się nie mieszać. Czy zrobienie czegoś wprost przeciwnego na Fenis, nie będzie lekką hipokryzją? Wiem, że sytuacja jest nieco inna, gdyż we wszystko zamieszani są Separatyści, ale… Uważam, że powinniśmy podejść do sprawy nieco ostrożniej. Choćby uzyskać oficjalną zgodę Cesarza albo jego Rady, zanim zdecydujemy się aresztować Chenga. 

\- Albo oddajmy decyzję ludziom! – zaproponował Skywalker.

Był zdeterminowany, by pokazać Obi-Wanowi, że nie jest jedynie młotkiem wymachującym mieczem świetlnym. Wydoroślał i potrafił wymyślać rozwiązania niewymagające przemocy.

\- Moglibyśmy zorganizować na Fenis wybory – mówił dalej, wodząc wzrokiem od Kenobiego do Kanclerza. – Pamiętam, jak mówiłeś, że władza z woli ludu, to najmocniejsza forma władzy, Ekscelencjo. Dlatego powinniśmy powierzyć los planety w ręce demokracji. Kto zakwestionuje władzę Księcia, którego wszyscy kochają i popierają?

\- Uznałbym to za znakomity pomysł, Anakinie. – Palpatine posłał młodszemu z Jedi pobłażliwy uśmiech. – Ale obawiam się, że w tej sytuacji demokracja może obrócić się przeciwko nam. Zbyt duża część planety popiera stary system. I nie mam tu na myśli jedynie wysoko postawionych arystokratów, ale również byłych niewolników.

\- Tego się właśnie obawiałem… - Obi-Wan wydał z siebie zrezygnowane westchnienie.

\- Jak _niewolnik_ może popierać niewolnictwo?! – Skywalker wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Ponieważ niewola to nie tylko czipy wewnątrz ciała czy obroże na szyi – wyjaśnił cicho Kenobi. – Najtrudniej zerwać kajdany, które istnieją w czyjejś głowie. A niewolnictwo na Fenis jest bardzo… specyficzne. Panowie z Kadavo wymuszają posłuszeństwo za pomocą strachu i przemocy. Natomiast niewolnicy na Fenis od małego są uczeni, że powinni kochać swoich właścicieli i traktować ich jak członków rodziny… Co nie jest _aż tak_ trudne, jako że Panowie nagradzają lojalność wygodami, podarunkami i pięknymi strojami.

\- Ochłapy ze stołu! – prychnął Anakin. – Ja też dostawałem od Watto jakieś nędzne części ze sklepu… Śmieci, z którymi nie wiedział, co zrobić. I co? To miałoby wystarczyć, bym cieszył się z bycia jego niewolnikiem?

\- Nie każdy jest taki jak ty, Anakinie. Nawet gdyby Qui-Gon nie zabrał cię z Tatooine, bez problemu poradziłbyś sobie jako wolny człowiek. Już jako dziewięciolatek wykazywałeś większą inicjatywę niż niejeden dorosły. Byłeś świetnym mechanikiem, umiałeś o siebie zadbać i miałeś marzenia. W każdej chwili byłeś gotowy, by wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje życie. 

Skywalker zaczerwienił się. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dawny Mistrz postrzegał jego dziewięcioletnie Ja w taki sposób. I że powiedział o tych spostrzeżeniach tak… tak otwarcie, i to przy Kanclerzu!

Bycie chwalonym przez Palpatine’a w obecności Obi-Wana to coś, do czego Anakin przywykł przez lata.

Natomiast bycie chwalonym przez Obi-Wana w obecności Palpatine’a to… to była zupełna nowość. _Przyjemna_ nowość. 

Kenobi mówił dalej:

\- Kiedy Gon Kin Huan zaczął uwalniać niewolników, reakcją większości z nich był strach. Nigdy nie pracowali w gigantycznych kopalniach, jak te na Ryloth czy Kessel. Produkcja Przyprawy na Fenis jest oparta na tysiącach małych zakładów, z czego każdy ma własną historię i tradycje. Pracujący w podobnych placówkach niewolnicy rzadko byli robotnikami, wykonującymi ciężką fizyczną pracę. To farmaceuci specjalizujący się w przetwarzaniu Przyprawy, eksperci od maszyn górniczych, a czasem nawet bliscy doradcy swojego Pana. Żyli w wygodnych warunkach i niemal zawsze jedli z właścicielem przy jednym stole. Choć z prawnego punktu widzenia byli przedmiotami, od małego wpajano im, że spotkał ich wielki zaszczyt. Nawet niewolnicy z domów publicznych uważali swój zawód za chlubę.

Ostatnie stwierdzenie zaintrygowało Anakina. Ale nie dlatego że nie wierzył w sytuację, gdy ktoś czerpał dumę ze sprzedaży swojego ciała. W czasach, gdy był napalonym siedemnastolatkiem, często spotykał prostytutki czerpiące radość z wykonywanego „zawodu”.

Bardziej zaciekawiło go, w jakich okolicznościach jego Mistrz dowiedział się o sytuacji w burdelach na Fenis. Może Qui-Gon do jakiegoś go zawlókł? Anakin chciał o to zapytać, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się język. To chyba nie był najlepszy temat do poruszania w obecności Przywódcy Republiki…

„Musisz mieć niezłą siłę woli, skoro odwiedzałeś domy publiczne, a mimo to do trzydziestego siódmego roku życia byłeś dziewicą!”

Tja, walnięcie takiego tekstu do Obi-Wana _przy Palpatinie_ byłoby niezłym strzałem w kolano! Po czymś takim Kenobi prawdopodobnie nie chciałby nawet _odzywać się_ do dawnego ucznia, a co dopiero wejść z nim w związek. Jakie to szczęście, że Kanclerz nie potrafił używać Mocy.

\- Z dniem uzyskania wolności – ciągnął Kenobi – wielu niewolników wylądowało na bruku. Wszystkiego musieli nauczyć się od zera. Nie mieli pojęcia, jak zarabiać i wydawać pieniądze… Jak chronić siebie, swój dobytek i swoją rodzinę. Pod wieloma względami przypominali sieroty, którym zabrano opiekunów. Niektórzy przystosowali się do nowych warunków, ale większość zwyczajnie się pogubiła. Nie minęło dużo czasu, aż pojawiły się głosy domagające się przywrócenia dawnego stanu rzeczy. Na szczęście Cesarz się nie ugiął. Korzystne umowy handlowe z Republiką dały mu fundusze, dzięki którym mógł wesprzeć dawnych niewolników, pomóc im stanąć na nogach… Po paru latach program przyniósł owoce i protesty znacznie się zmniejszyły.

Urwał na chwilę i wbił ponury wzrok w palce, które zaciskały się na materiale spodni. Pełnym powagą głosem, dokończył:

\- Jeżeli Cheng przejmie władzę i zacznie układać się z Separatystami, wszystko się posypie. _Wszystko!_ Ponad dwadzieścia lat wysiłku pójdzie na marne.

Stało się jasne, że Obi-Wan nie potrafił zdystansować się do tego zadania tak skutecznie, jak do innych. Skywalker nie pamiętał, kiedy jego Mistrz podchodził do jakiejś misji z tak wielkim, osobistym zaangażowaniem. Coś podobnego nie miało miejsca od czasów…

 _Mandalore_ – ze smutkiem uświadomił sobie Anakin.

Może Kenobi miał bliskich przyjaciół również na Fenis? Albo przejmował się faktem, że jeśli zawiedzie, to w pewien sposób zaprzepaści to, czego wiele lat temu dokonał Qui-Gon?

Anakin posłał mentorowi pokrzepiający uśmiech.

\- Nie martw się na zapas – powiedział, uderzając pięścią w otwartą dłoń. - Jeśli będzie trzeba, zakujemy niegrzecznego księciunia w kajdanki! A ja chętnie rozmówię się z kilkoma dawnymi niewolnikami. Pogadam sobie z nimi o perspektywach, które daje wolność.

Obi-Wan niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech protegowanego. W oczach miał wdzięczność i czułość. Jednak Skywalker nie mógł napawać się tym widokiem zbyt długo - kolejne słowa Kanclerza rozpieprzyły absolutnie wszystko.

\- Wybacz mi, Anakinie, ale obawiam się, że źle zrozumiałeś moje intencje. Mistrz Kenobi poleci na Fenis _sam._ No, może ze wsparciem kilku zaufanych żołnierzy ze swojego oddziału. Natomiast ty dostaniesz inne zadanie.

W pierwszym odruchu Anakin był pewien, że się przesłyszał. _Miał nadzieję,_ że się przesłyszał!

\- Co? – wykrztusił.

W odpowiedzi ujrzał zdumione uniesienie brwi przez Kanclerza i ostrzegawcze łypnięcie Obi-Wana.

„Co?”- owo krótkie i opryskliwe słówko opuszczało jego usta dosyć często, tyle że zazwyczaj miało to miejsce w Sali Obrad Rady Jedi. Ale _nigdy_ w gabinecie Palpatine’a!

Nic dziwnego, że Przywódca Republiki wyglądał na zbitego z tropu. Miał na twarzy identyczne zagubienie, jak podczas tamtego pamiętnego spotkania, gdy Anakin wybuchł w jego obecności.

Również i tym razem Skywalker nie zdołał się powstrzymać.

\- Ale jak to, ma lecieć na Fenis sam? - zapytał z irytacją. – Jeszcze nawet nie zdążył wyzdrowieć po incydencie z łowcą nagród!

\- Uzdrowiciel stwierdził, że odzyskałem formę – przypomniał chłodno Kenobi.

Anakin puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu. Ignorując gniewne spojrzenia, które posyłał mu dawny Mistrz, zaczął wyrzucać z siebie potok słów.

\- A co jeśli zostanie uwięziony? Albo otrują go, tak jak Cesarza? Czy tylko ja pamiętam, jak potoczyła się misja na Kadavo? Polecieliśmy tam we czwórkę, z czego trójka z nas była Jedi! Nie zdążyliśmy nawet zrobić porządnego rozpoznania, gdy wszyscy zostaliśmy uwięzieni. A Obi-Wana dodatkowo _biczowano!_ Ta cała wyprawa na Fenis może skończyć się tak samo, albo jeszcze gorzej. Cheng i jego zwolennicy spodziewają się jego przybycia, więc pewnie zostawią na niego pułapkę! Tyle że tym razem nie będzie z nim nikogo, kto by mógł…

\- Po pierwsze, NIE polecę na Fenis sam! – Obi-Wan wszedł protegowanemu w słowo.

Był wkurzony jak diabli. Brakowało tylko buchającej z nozdrzy pary.

\- Na planecie jest nasza placówka, więc będę mógł zabrać ze sobą niewielki oddział – ciągnął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Po drugie, mam na cesarskim dworze nie tylko wrogów, ale też przyjaciół. W razie kłopotów na pewno mi pomogą. Po trzecie, obywatele Fenis nie lubią naszego Zakonu. Mnie znają, więc jakoś zdzierżą moją obecność, jednak zabranie ze sobą drugiego Jedi z pewnością nie zadziała na moją korzyść. Zwłaszcza jeśli miałby to być ktoś niedojrzały i narwany, nie posiadający w sobie nawet odrobiny subtelności!

\- A czy niechęć do naszego Zakonu kiedykolwiek stanowiła problem? – nie ustępował Anakin. – Ludzie różnie się do nas odnosili, ale nie przypominam sobie, by to kiedykolwiek powstrzymało nas przed udzieleniem im pomocy!

\- Rozumiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, Anakinie – ostrożnie wtrącił Palpatine – jednak Mistrz Kenobi ma słuszność, twierdząc, że…

\- Z całym szacunkiem Kanclerzu, ale Mistrz Kenobi nie myśli teraz racjonalnie! – zaprotestował Anakin.

Nie zauważył, że zaczyna ostro przekraczać granicę. Bezczelnie wcinał się w zdania Przywódcy Senatu i stawiał swojego mentora w niezbyt dobrym świetle. Coraz bardziej grabił sobie w oczach obu mężczyzn, lecz był zbyt zafiksowany na celu, by zdać sobie sprawę, jak zaczyna być postrzegany.

Za wszelka cenę chciał zostać wysłany na misję razem z Obi-Wanem – nic innego się dla niego liczyło!

\- Tak naprawdę mówi to wszystko, bo nie chce być dla nikogo problemem – oznajmił, pokazując (na tym etapie już nieźle rozjuszonego) Kenobiego. – Uparł się, by narażać tylko własne życie, więc odmawia pomocy! Dlaczego ma ryzykować bardziej, niż trzeba? Przecież nie chcemy powtórki z jego wypadu na Mandalore!

\- To, co się wtedy stało jest BEZ ZWIĄZKU z tym, o czym mówimy TERAZ! – fuknął Obi-Wan z miną pod tytułem „nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś!”

\- Drogi chłopcze. – Palpatine wciąż przemawiał tym samym, przyjacielskim tonem, jednak fakt, że zwrócił się do Anakina per „chłopcze”, jasno wskazywał, że przestaje traktować swojego ulubionego Jedi poważnie. Dotychczas odnosił się do Skywalkera w podobny sposób tylko wtedy, gdy rozmawiali na osobności. – Rozumiem twoje obiekcje, jednak Rada Jedi…

\- A co z Dooku? – nie ustępował Skywalker. – Ma niepowtarzalną okazję, by przejąć jeden z naszych najważniejszych systemów. Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby nie postanowił załatwić sprawy osobiście. Ciekawe, czy Rada uwzględniła go w swoich rozważaniach?

\- Z pewnością przenalizowali różne scenariusze, również ten z udziałem Hrabiego – syknął Kenobi. - Podczas KAŻDEJ misji istnieje mniejsze lub większe prawdopodobieństwo natrafienia na Dooku. Albo Grievousa. Jednak to nie powód, by obsesyjnie trząść się ze strachu o życie towarzyszy. Musimy po prostu robić swoje i liczyć się z możliwością, że…

\- No, ale we dwóch moglibyśmy spróbować go złapać! – kłócił się młodszy z Jedi. - Skoro jest duża szansa, że się pojawi…

\- Nawet bez prób schwytania Dooku, to zadanie będzie wystarczająco trudne! - Obi-Wan uderzył pięścią w oparcie kanapy. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej tracił cierpliwość. On i Anakin patrzyli sobie w oczy z identyczną zawziętością, jakby każdy z nich trzymał koniec liny i koniecznie chciał przeciągnąć przeciwnika na swoją stronę. Ich twarze były tak blisko, że prawie stykali się nosami.

\- Skoro już teraz wiesz, że zadanie będzie trudne, to może wreszcie przestaniesz się upierać i pozwolisz, bym poleciał z tobą?

\- To nie ja postanowiłem wykluczyć cię z tego zadania! 

\- Jednak uważasz, że mnie nie potrzebujesz!

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że cię „nie potrzebuję”! Stwierdziłem jedynie, że…

Kanclerz odchrząknął, przypominając parze Jedi o swojej obecności. Równocześnie obrócili głowy, by na niego spojrzeć. Gabinet Przywódcy Republiki raczej nie był odpowiednim miejscem na kłótnie…

Obi-Wan miał przynajmniej dość przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na speszonego, jednak z oczu Anakina nie znikała determinacja. Skywalker był zbyt zaniepokojony perspektywą rozłąki z Mistrzem, by zawracać sobie głowę pierdołami, takimi jak dobre wychowanie.

Nie chodziło już nawet o to, że jego „genialny plan” rozpadłby się na kawałki, i że _znowu_ przebywaliby z daleka od siebie przez Moc wie, ile czasu. Wyprawa na Fenis naprawdę wydawała się misją o wyższym wskaźniku ryzyka niż ich dotychczasowe zadania. Anakin słyszał to i owo o poprzednich przygodach Obi-Wana na tej planecie. Wspomniane opowieści zawsze były pełne zwrotów w stylu: „mało brakowało”, „ledwo uszliśmy z życiem” albo „to najniebezpieczniejsze miejsce w całej cholernej Galaktyce i już nigdy tam nie wrócę”.

Zdaniem Vosa, Kenobi za każdym razem wracał z Fenis z lekką traumą na psychice - nie żeby dawny Mistrz Skywalkera się do tego _przyznał!_

Nie. Anakin doskonale wiedział, że jego mentor ani nie powie na głos o swoim dyskomforcie, ani tym bardziej nie odrzuci planu, który Wielka i _Kurwa Mać_ „Nieomylna” Rada Jedi uznała za najwłaściwszy. Cała nadzieja w Kanclerzu.

\- Ekscelencjo. – Skywalker zwrócił się do Głowy Senatu najuprzejmiej i najspokojniej, jak potrafił – Przecież zależy nam, by plan się powiódł, czyż nie? Uważam, że powinniśmy dać Mistrzowi Kenobiemu i jego ludziom jakieś zabezpieczenie. Może… eee… może mógłbym udawać pilota, tak jak wtedy, gdy Senator Amidala starała się zdemaskować Senatora Clovisa? Mieszkańcy Fenis nie wiedzieliby, że jestem Jedi, więc nie byliby wkurzeni. Nawet nie musiałbym wchodzić do pałacu. Mistrz Kenobi sam zająłby się misją, a ja pozostawałbym w odwodzie, w razie gdyby coś było nie tak. Kanclerzu, proszę, zaufaj mi! To najlepsza opcja!

Jeszcze nigdy nie wykorzystywał swojej pozycji jako Pupilka Palpatine’a tak bezwstydnie jak teraz, jednak nie potrafił czuć w związku z tym wstydu. Nie miał ochoty puszczać Obi-Wana samego na tamtą przeklętą planetę i tyle w temacie!

\- Twój pomysł wydaje się rozsądny, Anakinie. – Uważnie przypatrując się młodemu mężczyźnie, Palpatine rozmasował podbródek. – Jednak nie chciałbym robić czegoś wbrew Radzie Jedi po tym, jak osiągnęliśmy porozumienie w tej sprawie.

\- Ale Obi-Wana nie było na zebraniu, gdy to omawiali, a to on zna tę planetę najlepiej! Nie powinni podejmować decyzji bez niego.

\- Czytali moje raporty, więc znają sytuację na Fenis – chłodno wtrącił Kenobi. – A poza tym, teraz jestem tutaj i stwierdzam, że…

\- A poza tym, to operacja wojskowa, więc ostatnie zdanie należy do _ciebie,_ nie do Rady, Ekscelencjo! – bezpardonowo podsumował Anakin.

Wyraźnie wyczuwał w Mocy wkurw Obi-Wana, jednak dzielnie go ignorował. Całą uwagę skupiał na Palpatinie. Nie obchodziło go, że zachowuje się jak dziecko, naciskające na ulubionego dziadka, by po prostu sprawił mu przyjemność i nagiął się do jego woli. _Potrzebował_ wspólnej misji z dawnym Mistrzem! Ewentualnymi konsekwencjami swojego nietaktownego zachowania zajmie się później.

\- Cóż… skoro intuicja mówi ci, że warto zachować szczególną ostrożność, jestem skłonny przychylić się do twojej prośby i wysłać cię na Fenis razem z Mistrzem Kenobim – stwierdził wreszcie Palpatine.. – Och! – Gwałtownie się wyprostował, jakby o czymś sobie przypomniał. – Ale co z misją, którą zaplanowałem dla ciebie?

 _Niechby nawet chodziło o testowanie luksusowego SPA! –_ lekceważąco pomyślał Anakin. – _Czego by nie dotyczyła ta tajemnicza misja, NIE jestem zainteresowany!_

Dokładnie w tym momencie drzwi do gabinetu Kanclerza rozsunęły i się i stanęła w nich osoba, której młody Jedi nie spodziewał się już kiedykolwiek zobaczyć. A przynajmniej _nie w tym życiu._

Lśniące, upięte w wytworny kok brązowe włosy. Łagodne, lecz jakże bystre orzechowe oczy. Zgrabna figura ukryta pod ciemno-granatową suknią. Złota obręcz oplatająca smukłą szyję.

Dobrze, że Anakin niczego nie trzymał, bo bez wątpienia by to upuścił. Prawdę mówiąc, przez chwilę czuł się tak, jakby upuścił własny mózg. Zerwał się na nogi i ze ściśniętym od emocji gardłem wykrztusił:

\- _Padme?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, WIEM! Paskudny cliffhanger ;)  
> Wybaczcie, nie mogłam się powstrzymać.   
> Myślę, że osoby, które czytały najnowsze komiksy o Vaderze, już wiedzą, co zaraz nastąpi.
> 
> Za korektę bardzo dziękuję Arienkowi.
> 
> Przepraszam, że czekaliście na rozdział tak dużo czasu. Popsuła mi się klawiatura w laptopie i przez pewien czas pisanie było katorgą. Na szczęście, teraz już wszystko wraca do normy. 
> 
> Dziękuję wam za cudowne komentarze i rosnącą liczbę kudosów. Kiedy widzę, że moja twórczość do kogoś trafia, od razu czuję się niewiarygodnie zmotywowana!
> 
> Następny rozdział powinien się pojawić najpóźniej za dwa tygodnie.  
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	14. Przykazania związku (Część 3) - Pokusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy się kogoś kocha, trzeba chronić go za wszelką cenę!  
> Ale czy na pewno?   
> Aby zdobyć ukochanego Mistrza, Anakin będzie musiał zrobić to, co zazwyczaj wychodzi mu najgorzej - czyli wycofać się i wykazać się cierpliwością.  
> Czy podoła?   
> A może w niewłaściwym momencie okaże nadopiekuńczość i wszystko zaprzepaści?

**Przykazania Związku (Część 3) - Pokusa**

Skywalker nawet nie wiedział, od czego zacząć… Na Moc, miał tyle pytań!

_Ona żyje? Ale jakim cudem przeżyła?! Na Naboo odbył się pogrzeb. Widziałem ciało! Specjalnie zleciłem dodatkowe badania, by się upewnić, że mnie nie oszukano, tak jak z Obi-Wanem! Więc jakim cudem…?_

Zaczął się zastanawiać, jak, u licha, powinien zareagować, ale zanim doszedł do ładu ze swoimi uczuciami, uświadomił sobie prostą prawdę:

Stojąca w drzwiach kobieta do złudzenia przypominała Padme, miała niemal identyczne rysy twarzy, marszczyła czoło dokładnie tak samo, wyglądała jak lustrzane odbicie Senator Amidali…

Ale to nie była ona.

Anakin skoncentrował się na Sygnaturze w Mocy nowoprzybyłej i po chwili przypomniał sobie imię:

\- Sabe – mruknął z żalem.

Niemal natychmiast uświadomił sobie, jak niegrzecznie to zabrzmiało, więc potrząsnął głową i z policzkami zaczerwienionymi ze wstydu dodał:

\- Przepraszam, ledwo cię poznałem i… Znaczy, miło cię widzieć, ale… Wybacz, chciałem zapytać…

Szlag, ale z niego idiota! Zaczął mieć nieprzyjemne uczucie deja vu. Kiedy zobaczył Padme po dziesięciu latach rozłąki – wtedy, w jej apartamencie, tuż przed Wojnami Klonów -też plótł straszne głupoty, jak kretyn. Cóż, tym razem przynajmniej nie walnął żadnego lamerskiego tekstu o urodzie, albo o wzroście.

Choć musiał przyznać, że asystentka, a wcześniej dwórka jego nieżyjącej żony była równie piękna jak Padme. Nieprawdopodobne, że Matka Natura mogła stworzyć tak łudząco podobne, lecz zupełnie niespokrewnione ze sobą kobiety. Ciekawe, jak często Sabe była mylona ze swoją panią? Ciągłe porównywanie do kogoś takiego jak Senator Amidala z pewnością nie było przyjemne.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam za moją pomyłkę – masując miejsce tuż nad łokciem, bąknął Anakin. – To przez tę… no… suknię. Należała do Padme, prawda?

\- Zapisała mi ją w testamencie – odparła Sabe. – Tę i kilka innych. Z początku nie chciałam ich przyjąć, jednak państwo Naberrie nalegali. Uznali, że to mogła być jakaś sugestia ze strony Padme. W końcu nie zostało po niej wiele pamiątek. Jak zapewne słyszałeś, większość spadku trafiło na aukcję, a zarobione w ten sposób kredyty wpłynęły na konta różnych organizacji charytatywnych. W tym Międzygalaktycznej Organizacji Zwalczania Niewolnictwa. Takie było życzenie Padme.

\- To bardzo w jej stylu.

Przez chwilę po prostu stali i patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Skywalker czuł się w diabły niezręcznie. I nie chodziło tylko o uderzające podobieństwo tej kobiety do jego żony. Była jeszcze kwestia tego, że Sabe, jako jedna z niewielu, _wiedziała_ o ich potajemnym związku. Mimo głośnych protestów Anakina, Padme zdecydowała się wtajemniczyć w sekret kilka najbliższych współpracownic. 

_Sabe, Motee, Rabe i Dorme pomogą nam_ – tłumaczyła rozgoryczonemu małżonkowi. – _Potwierdzą moją wersję, gdybym musiała udowodnić, że nie byłam z tobą. A poza tym, potrzebuję kilku przyjaciółek, z którymi mogę być absolutnie szczera. To dla mnie ważne, Ani. Nawet rodzicom i siostrze nie mogę o nas powiedzieć! Przynajmniej przed najbliższymi współpracownikami nie chcę mieć tajemnic…_

Tak gorliwie zapewniała o dyskrecji i lojalności służek, że Skywalker wreszcie się ugiął. I zawsze cholernie tego żałował. Nawet za życia Amidali, nie potrafił patrzeć jej powiernicom w oczy bez nieprzyjemnego ścisku w żołądku. Wiedział, że te kobiety znają jego największy sekret i oceniają go jako człowieka. Od czasu pogrzebu Padme, unikał ich jak ognia i miał cichą nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał więcej z nimi rozmawiać.

Jak widać, los spłatał mu figla.

\- Jak się miewasz, moja droga? – Kanclerz podszedł do Sabe i ucałował ją w oba policzki. – Mam nadzieję, że nowe obowiązki zbytnio cię nie przytłaczają?

\- Powoli się przyzwyczajam, Eskcelencjo.

\- Przepraszam… obowiązki? – Lekko zdezorientowany, Anakin zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nasza droga Sabe jest teraz posłanką – wyjaśnił Palpatine z wyważonym uśmiechem. – I, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, zostanie wkrótce awansowana na Senatora. 

\- Po śmierci Padme nie umiałam poukładać sobie życia – spuszczając wzrok, wyznała Sabe. – Z początku pomagałam nowej Królowej Naboo, jednak moje myśli wciąż wędrowały na Coruscant. Po namowach Kanclerza zgodziłam się przejąć projekty Padme. Od tamtej pory czuję, że jestem na właściwej drodze. Wiem, że nigdy nie będę w stanie zastąpić mojej Pani… Nie mam jej umiejętności dyplomatycznych, ani uroku… Jednak w głębi siebie czuję, że poparłaby moją decyzję.

\- Ja również tak uważam, Pani Poseł. – Kanclerz pokrzepiająco poklepał grzbiet dłoni kobiety. – Senator Amidala z pewnością chciałaby, żeby jej projekty były kontynuowane. A gdyby zobaczyła, co udało ci się osiągnąć, zaczęłaby się zastanawiać, dlaczego wcześniej nie powierzyła ci bardziej odpowiedzialnego stanowiska.

\- Jesteś zbyt miły, Ekscelencjo…

\- Och, ale do rzeczy! – Przywódca Republiki spojrzał na Anakina. - Poprosiłem Posłankę Sabe, by udała się do kilku zaprzyjaźnionych układów, specjalizujących się w wydobyciu Przyprawy. Gdyby misja Mistrza Kenobiego nie powiodła się, powinniśmy mieć jakieś zabezpieczenie. Pani Poseł ustali, ile leków możemy otrzymać od każdej z planet i które z nich oferują najkorzystniejszą cenę.

\- Słyszałam, że będziesz moim ochroniarzem. – Sabe posłała młodemu Jedi łagodny uśmiech. – Ucieszyło mnie to. O wiele przyjemniej podróżować po Galaktyce z kimś, kogo choć trochę się zna.

\- Przykro mi to mówić, moja droga, jednak uczestnictwo Mistrza Skywalkera w twojej misji jeszcze nie zostało zatwierdzone. – Kładąc kobiecie dłoń na ramieniu, Palpatine westchnął z żalem. – Jak przystało na dzielnego wojownika, Anakin woli być bliżej linii frontu. Dyplomacja niezbyt go pociąga, co zresztą doskonale rozumiem. Może rzeczywiście powinienem ulec jego naleganiom i pozwolić mu być ochroniarzem Mistrza Kenobiego zamiast twoim?

Sposób, w jaki Sabe uniosła brew, natychmiast skojarzył się Anakinowi z Padme. Amidala zawsze raczyła męża TYM spojrzeniem, gdy dawał jej do zrozumienia, że umniejsza wagę misji dyplomatycznych.

 _Pokojowe negocjacje są równie ważne… a nawet WAŻNIEJSZE niż machanie mieczem świetlnym i niszczenie droidów, Ani!_ – mówiła tak dobitnym tonem, że Skywalker niemal za każdym razem podkulał ogon i przepraszał.

Tym razem również zamierzał to zrobić – nie chciał, by Sabe uznała, że podchodził do jej zadania z lekceważeniem. Jednak nie zdążył się odezwać, bo ktoś go ubiegł.

\- Myślę, że Generał Skywalker nie będzie miał pretensji, jeśli zostaniemy przy oryginalnym podziale zadań, Kanclerzu – Obi-Wan przemówił bezbarwnym tonem.. – Towarzystwo Posłanki Sabe w pełni zrekompensuje mu fakt, że zostanie wysłany na „nudną i mało ekscytującą” misję dyplomatyczną. Nieprawdaż, Anakinie?

Skywalker wytrzeszczył oczy. Zaraz, zaraz… _co?!_

\- Pierwszy raz odegram rolę ambasadora – niepewnie wtrąciła Posłanka. – Obecność Rycerza Jedi z pewnością dodałaby mi otuchy.

\- Nawet jeśli zadanie nie napawa go entuzjazmem, Mistrz Skywalker z pewnością będzie chciał cię wesprzeć – zapewnił Palpatine. – Choćby ze względu na Padme.

\- Byłoby wspaniale.

Anakin czuł się kompletnie zdezorientowany. Jeszcze chwilę temu w tym gabinecie trwała tak zażarta dyskusja, że rozmowy pokojowe pomiędzy Republiką i Separatystami wydawały się przy niej przyjacielską pogawędką! Czemu Palpatine i Obi-Wan nagle założyli, że Skywalker przestanie protestować i potulnie zgodzi się towarzyszyć Sabe? Że niby co? Oni myślą, że jego wcześniejsze argumenty i oburzone stwierdzenia, to były na niby, czy jak?

\- A zatem, - wyraźnie zadowolony z wyniku, Kanclerz splótł palce dłoni – skoro wszystko już zostało ustalone…

\- Nie! – głośno zaprotestował Anakin. A gdy zobaczył zdumioną minę Przywódcy Republiki, potrząsnął głową i błyskawicznie się poprawił. – Znaczy… Chwileczkę! Chciałem powiedzieć… Przyznałeś mi rację, Ekscelencjo. Zgodziłeś się, że powinienem pojechać na misję z Mistrzem Kenobim.

\- Rzeczywiście – niepewnie przyznał Palpatine. – Byłem skłonny przychylić się do twojej prośby. Jednak wtedy nie znałeś jeszcze szczegółów zadania, które oryginalnie chciałem ci powierzyć. Wciąż masz jakieś wątpliwości co do misji z Panią Poseł?

W pierwszym odruchu Skywalker chciał odpowiedzieć „owszem, mam!”, jednak uchwycił wzrok Sabe i ugryzł się w język.

Cholera! Ta kobieta była zdecydowanie ZBYT podobna do Padme, przez co wszystkie instynkty w jego ciele krzyczały, że nie powinien sprawiać jej przykrości. A poza tym, w pewien sposób był jej dłużnikiem – w końcu przez tyle czasu pomagała mu utrzymać związek z Amidalą w tajemnicy. Nie mógł jej tak po prostu spławić! A co, jeśli wkurzy się na niego, i opowie komuś o sekretnym związku? Nie sądził, by była do tego zdolna, ale na wszelki wypadek wolał jej prowokować.

Musiał powiedzieć „nie” w dostatecznie miły sposób, by nie urazić Posłanki. Tylko jak to, u licha, zrobić?

\- Wiesz, co, Anakinie? – Z przyklejonym do sędziwej twarzy uśmiechem, Palpatine położył dłoń na plecach Sabe i delikatnie popchnął kobietę w stronę wyjścia. – Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli ty i Mistrz Kenobi rozwiążecie tę kwestię między sobą. Damy wam chwilę, byście mogli na spokojnie wszystko przedyskutować.

Ramiona Skywalkera momentalnie się rozluźniły. To była najbardziej sensowna propozycja, jaką dzisiaj usłyszał! Obi-Wan na pewno wiedział, jak odmówić Sabe i nie wyjść przy tym na nietaktownego gbura! Gdy zostaną sami, Anakin będzie mógł na spokojnie spytać Mistrza o radę.

Wspaniały plan. Szkoda tylko, że nie uwzględniał faktu, jak bardzo Kenobi był _wkurwiony_. Ledwie za Kanclerzem zamknęły się drzwi, a rozjuszony Mistrz Jedi zerwał się na nogi.

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! – wyrzucił z siebie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Jak mogłeś?!

Błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w Anakina z takim wyrazem, jakby chciały przepalić mu wnętrzności. Skywalker zrobił krok do tyłu.

\- Ale co ja…

\- „Mistrz Kenobi nie myśli teraz racjonalnie”? – Obi-Wan wycedził, naśladując wcześniejszy ton protegowanego. - „Nie chcemy powtórki z jego wypadu na Mandalore”? Jak mogłeś powiedzieć o mnie COŚ TAKIEGO?!

\- A-a co miałem powiedzieć? – Skywalker starał się brzmieć pewnie, jednak był tak onieśmielony gniewem Mistrza, że niezbyt mu to wyszło. – Po prostu chciałem, by pozwolono nam polecieć razem na misję! N-nie musisz robić z tego aż takiej afery! Przecież wiesz, że to nie pierwszy raz, gdy sprzeciwiam się przełożonym i…

\- Tym razem nie chodzi o zwykłą odmowę wykonania polecenia! – zagrzmiał Kenobi. Stał tak blisko dawnego ucznia, że prawie stykali się nosami. – Masz pojęcie, w jakim świetle mnie przedstawiłeś?! Zrobiłeś ze mnie jakiegoś zniedołężniałego inwalidę, który jest zbyt słaby i lekkomyślny, by powierzyć mu samodzielną misję!

\- Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem! – Anakin wreszcie uspokoił się na tyle, by odpowiadać rozmówcy swoim zwykłym wyzywającym tonem. – Ani razu nie użyłem słowa „słaby”. Ja tylko zasugerowałem, że nie jesteś w tak dobre formie, jak zazwyczaj. To, że dałeś mi się cztery razy _wyruchać,_ jeszcze nie znaczy, że twoje zdrowie…

\- A niby na JAKIEJ PODSTAWIE wysnułeś wniosek, że nie jestem zdrowy?! – Nawiązanie do „ruchania” tak rozwścieczyło Mistrza Jedi, że zrobił się purpurowy na twarzy. – Myślisz, że przez ostatni miesiąc tkwiłem w miejscu i medytowałem?! Chociaż nie opuszczałem Coruscant, wykonywałem dla Zakonu wiele ważnych misji. W przeciwieństwie do _ciebie_ , członkowie Rady nie robili mi problemów z powrotem do moich obowiązków.

\- No jasne, że nie robili ci problemów! – prychnął Skywalker. – W końcu ONI, w przeciwieństwie DO MNIE się o ciebie nie troszczą!

\- Zważaj na słowa, Anakin. – Oczy Kenobiego zwęziły się. – Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda!

\- Nie zdążyłeś nawet dobrze odreagować pobytu u Getto, gdy zaczęli cię eksploatować! Dobre chociaż to, że Kanclerz potrafi im się postawić.

\- Postawić się? – wykrztusił Obi-Wan. – W jakim świecie ty żyjesz, Anakin? Stawiać można się komuś, kto ma nad tobą władzę. A tak się składa, że Rada Jedi nie ma nad Kanclerzem _żadnej_ władzy! To on od początku Wojny robi wszystko, by zrobić z nas swoją prywatną armię. I naprawdę byłoby nam wszystkim łatwiej, gdybyś go do tego nie zachęcał! – Mistrz Jedi dokończył lodowatym tonem.

\- Przecież do niczego go nie zachęcam! Ja tylko…

\- Ty jedynie namawiałeś go, by olał decyzję Rady i zrobił po swojemu. Czy raczej: po _twojemu!_ Możesz być z siebie dumny, bo przekroczyłeś dzisiaj wszystkie możliwe granice, Anakin. Okazałeś brak lojalności wobec własnego Zakonu i upokorzyłeś mnie przed swoim przyjacielem, Palpatinem! Jeżeli to wszystko jest częścią jakiejś dziwnej strategii, by _zniechęcić_ mnie do wejścia z tobą w związek, to zapewniam, że idzie ci doskonale! 

Ostatnie zdanie podziałało na Skywalkera jak kopnięcie prądem. Z ust młodego mężczyzny wyszedł zduszony jęk.

Nie, nie, NIE! Jak, do piekieł Sithów, doszło do tej sytuacji? Przecież miał robić wszystko, by przekonać do siebie Obi-Wana, a nie utwierdzać go w przekonaniu, że powinien odmówić.

\- W-wcale cię nie upokorzyłem! – usiłował tłumaczyć.

\- Owszem, zrobiłeś to! Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak znieważony! Powiedz… ty nadal pamiętasz, że jestem Mistrzem Jedi? Czy może nasza wspólna noc sprawiła, że ten „nieistotny szczegół” wyparował z twojej głowy? Zapomniałeś, że trenowałem cię przez dziesięć lat, że mam za sobą wiele niebezpiecznych misji i że narażałem życie w równym stopniu, co ty? Wiesz, jak się czułem, gdy zasugerowano, że potrzebuję ochroniarza _?!_ Jestem _Mistrzem Jedi_ , a ty przez ostatnie kilka minut robiłeś wszystko, by przekonać Kanclerza, że nie potrafię o siebie zadbać! Postaw się na moim miejscu i powiedz, że TY nie poczułbyś się upokorzony!

„Postaw się na moim miejscu.” Niby wyświechtany tekst, a jednak skutecznie podział na wyobraźnię Skywalkera.

Anakin nie musiał długo się zastanawiać, by zrozumieć uczucia Obi-Wana. Wystarczyło, że przypomniał sobie swoje padawańskie lata. Pamiętał, jak wielkie pretensje miał do Kenobiego, gdy ten nie chciał mu powierzyć jakiegoś zadania, bo było zbyt ryzykowne i niebezpieczne. Jak ogromną frustrację czuł, mając świadomość, że w oczach nauczyciela nie jest dość kompetentny, by poradzić sobie z wyzwaniem. A teraz…

Potraktował własnego Mistrza jak własnego Padawana. _Jak Ahsokę!_

A nawet gorzej - jak Padme. Jak zwykłego, bezbronnego cywila, niebędącego Jedi.

Widząc, że do protegowanego zaczyna coś docierać, Obi-Wan nieznacznie się uspokoił, jednak z jego głosu wciąż emanował chłód.

\- Odkąd ścięto twój warkoczyk, traktowałem cię jak równego sobie. Staliśmy się partnerami, ufaliśmy sobie, narażaliśmy za siebie nawzajem życie! Naprawdę sądzisz, że zastąpiłbym to jakimś chorym układem, w którym druga osoba jest gotowa poświęcić absolutnie wszystko, by zapewnić mi bezpieczeństwo? Łącznie z tym, co jest dla mnie ważne? Z moją tożsamością? Właśnie DLATEGO Kodeks zabrania związków! Tylko spójrz, jak nasza wspólna noc wpłynęła na twoje zachowanie!

Wziął głęboki oddech i cicho dokończył:

 _\- Zgadzam się_ , że misja jest niebezpieczna i _chciałem,_ byś mi towarzyszył. Byś poleciał ze mną jako mądry i odważny Jedi, który potrafi znaleźć wyjście nawet z najtrudniejszej sytuacji. Nie jako egoistyczny dureń, którego jedynym priorytetem jest ochranianie obiektu westchnień. 

Miał rację. Cóż, a przynajmniej częściowo.

 _Nie chodziło tylko o to, że chciałem cię chronić_ – rozpaczliwie pomyślał Anakin. – _Tak naprawdę…_

To wszystko było częścią Wielkiego Planu, by jak najlepiej spożytkować najbliższy miesiąc. By Skywalker spędził ze swoim mentorem możliwie jak najwięcej czasu i miał szansę go przekonać.

Może, gdyby podał swoje prawdziwe powody, choć trochę zrehabilitowałby się w oczach Obi-Wana? Aaaaalbo pogorszyłby sprawę i jeszcze bardziej rozsierdził Mistrza…

Mimo wszystko, chyba lepiej trzymać gębę na kłódkę. 

\- Nawet nie jestem twoim facetem – dobitnie podsumował Kenobi. - Nie traktuj mnie, jakbym był twoją _kobietą!_

\- Nie miałem zamiaru traktować cię jak…

\- Jeśli już uparłeś się, by kimś się opiekować, to chętnych nie brakuje. Sabe na pewno doceni twoje starania. 

Anakin, który był już praktycznie skłonny przyznać się do błędu i miał na końcu języka długie i wylewne przeprosiny, poczuł się kompletnie zbity z tropu.

Sabe? Skąd ona w ogóle wzięła się w tej rozmowie? I jeszcze to stwierdzenie, że „chętnie znalazłaby się pod opieką Skywalkera i na pewno doceniłaby jego starania”… To nie był jeden z rozsądnych argumentów, którymi Kenobi dotychczas zasypywał protegowanego. Zabrzmiało to bardziej jak złośliwa uwaga, a wręcz prowokacja. Jak jakiś tekst, żywcem wyjęty z romantycznego holofilmu, w którym jeden z kochanków podejrzewał drugiego o…

_O cholera._

Nagle do Anakina dotarło. Wrócił pamięcią do sceny sprzed kilkunastu minut, gdy Sabe stanęła w drzwiach, piękna i olśniewająca. W pierwszym odruchu pomylił ją z Padme. Przez jakiś czas nie dostrzegał niczego poza nią. Na moment kompletnie zapomniał, o czym toczyła się dyskusja w gabinecie Palpatine’a, zapomniał, o co kłócił się z Kanclerzem i dawnym Mistrzem, praktycznie zapomniał o obecności Obi-Wana!

I właśnie uświadomił sobie, jak to musiało wyglądać z perspektywy Obi-Wana. 

_„Myślę, że Generał Skywalker nie będzie miał pretensji, jeśli zostaniemy przy oryginalnym podziale zadań, Kanclerzu. Towarzystwo Posłanki Sabe w pełni zrekompensuje mu fakt, że zostanie wysłany na „nudną i mało ekscytującą” misję dyplomatyczną. Nieprawdaż, Anakinie?”_

To były pierwsze słowa, które wypowiedział Kenobi, odkąd następczyni Padme weszła go gabinetu. Teraz miały tak _cholernie_ dużo sensu!

Anakin wytrzeszczył na Mistrza oczy. 

\- Niemożliwe, ty…

Urwał na chwilę, by upewnić się, że na pewno widzi to, co widzi, a nie to, co _chciał_ widzieć. Że twarz Obi-Wana rzeczywiście była nienaturalnie ponura. Że niebieskie oczy Mistrza Jedi rzeczywiście wpatrywały się w podłogę z mieszaniną zmęczenia, goryczy i rezygnacji. 

Kiedy upewnił się, że reakcja drugiego mężczyzny wcale mu się nie przyśniła, Skywalker uśmiechnął się.

\- Jesteś o nią zazdrosny – wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Że co?! Do piekieł Sithów, Anakin, nie jestem o nikogo zazdrosny!

Fakt, że wykrzyczał to z nutą strachu w głosie i z twarzą o najintensywniejszym odcieniu czerwieni, jaki mogła przybrać ludzka skóra, świadczył sam za siebie. Anakin nie potrzebował lepszego potwierdzenia.

\- Ale przejmujesz się tym, jak na nią zareagowałem, prawda?

\- To, jakich ludzi uważasz za atrakcyjnych, to wyłącznie twoja sprawa, Anakinie.

Na Moc…

_Obi-Wan Kenobi nie jest perfekcyjnym Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi jest ZAZDROSNY!_

Ta myśl była tak bardzo urocza, niewiarygodna i abstrakcyjna, że w pierwszym odruchu Skywalker chciał po prostu się nią napawać. Pozwolić sobie czerpać przyjemność ze świadomości, że wreszcie doczekał momentu, gdy Obi-Wan nie był w stanie kompletnie zapanować nad swoimi uczuciami. Że przez szczelinę w zbroi opanowanego Mistrza Jedi wypływała na powierzchnię zwykła ludzka obawa, że ukochany może być zainteresowany kimś innym.

Anakin mógłby się tym napawać, jednak im dłużej wpatrywał się w markotną twarz ukochanego, tym bardziej uświadamiał sobie, że wcale tego nie chce. Miał przed sobą mężczyznę o dość niskim poczuciu własnej wartości. To nie był moment, by triumfalnie wycelować w Obi-Wana palec i mówić mu o miłości zwyciężającej Kodeks Jedi. 

Skywalker położył partnerowi dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Myślałem, że wyraziłem się jasno, gdy mówiłem, _kogo_ uważam za najbardziej atrakcyjnego – wyszeptał. - Słuchaj, ja po prostu przeżyłem szok, okej? Gdyby w drzwiach stanęła kobieta do złudzenia podobna do Satine, ty też nie zachowałbyś kamiennej twarzy. Sabe nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Ledwo ją znam!

\- No cóż, dzięki wspólnemu zadaniu będziesz miał okazję, by poznać ją lepiej – Kenobi wydał z siebie głośne westchnienie. - Już na starcie wiele was łączy. Oboje byliście blisko z Padme. Jestem pewien, że przyjemnie spędzicie ze sobą czas.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że wolę spędzać czas z sobowtórem zmarłej żony, zamiast wspierać cię, gdy polecisz do gniazda szerszeni? – Anakin z wyrzutem spojrzał na Mistrza. - Serio tak uważasz? Masz mnie za niestałego w uczuciach durnia, który zapomni o tobie, gdy tylko pomacha mu się przed nosem kobietą do złudzenia podobną do Padme?

\- Chętna młoda kobieta wydaje się lepszym wyborem niż niechętny mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Sabe na pewno nie robiłaby ci takich problemów, jak ja. Jeśli jej się podobasz, powie ci „tak” w trybie błyskawicznym. W końcu Padme potrzebowała zaledwie kilku dni, by zdecydować, że chce za ciebie wyjść.

Auć! Przeszłość Skywalkera jak zwykle działała przeciwko niemu.

\- Kiedy byłem młodszy… - zaczął z pewnym oporem młody mężczyzna. - Gdybym wiedział wtedy to, co teraz, wybrałbym _ciebie,_ nie Padme.

\- Nie wiesz tego – Obi-Wan odparł bezbarwnym tonem. – A poza tym, nie możesz wybrać czegoś, co nie jest dostępne Wtedy nie byłem dla ciebie kandydatem na ukochanego. Teraz TEŻ nie jestem.

\- Aha, czyli zamierzasz po prostu spasować i patrzeć, jak Rada kolejny raz wysyła mnie na misję z ponętną ślicznotką? – W głosie Anakina zaczęła pobrzmiewać irytacja. - Mógłbyś sam mnie mieć, ale wolisz obgryzać paznokcie ze strachu, że poczuję coś do Sabe? A co z Kodeksem? Nie zamierzasz nawet przypomnieć mi, że powinienem go przestrzegać?

\- Bądźmy szczerzy, Anakinie… - Obi-Wan pokręcił głową. - Ilekroć chciałeś się do kogoś przywiązać, moje napomnienia i tak nic nie dały. Nie jestem już na tyle naiwny, by wierzyć, że zdołam powstrzymać cię przed zakochaniem się w pięknej kobiecie.

\- Skoro twoim zdaniem jestem „skazany na to, by się w kimś zakochać”, to nie prościej po prostu pozwolić, bym kochał ciebie?

\- A więc tak chcesz to rozegrać? – Oczy Kenobiego na powrót stały się chłodne. - Zamierzasz postawić mi ultimatum? Jeśli nie zgodzę się z tobą być, to wejdziesz w związek z kimś innym?

Anakin nie dał się sprowokować.

\- To ohydna i szczeniacka zagrywka, do której _nigdy_ bym się nie posunął – oznajmił, nie tracąc z Mistrzem kontaktu wzrokowego. - Choć tobie by to pewnie ułatwiło życie, bo miałbyś świetną wymówkę, by mnie spławić. Mógłbyś sobie powiedzieć, że wciąż jestem impulsywnym gówniarzem, który wcale nie kocha cię tak mocno, jak zadeklarował. Byłby to świetny pretekst, by kazać mi spadać na drzewo.

Z ust Obi-Wana wyszło kpiące prychnięcie. 

\- Jakby twoje wcześniejsze zachowanie już samo w sobie nie było świetnym pretekstem…

\- Podejmiesz decyzję dopiero za miesiąc – przypomniał Skywalker, mocniej zaciskając palce na ramieniu partnera - _Obiecałeś!_

\- Pamiętam, co obiecałem! – Kenobi posłał protegowanemu urażone spojrzenie.

I w tym momencie pojedyncza myśl przebiła się przez Tarczę wokół jego umysłu i wydostała się na zewnątrz.

_Zamierzam dotrzymać słowa i poważnie pomyśleć nad naszymi relacjami. Nawet jeśli przestaniesz być mną zainteresowany, zanim zdążę udzielić odpowiedzi…_

To przelało czarę goryczy. Z sercem łomoczącym tak mocno, jakby chciało wyrwać się z piersi, Anakin spojrzał drugiemu mężczyźnie w oczy i niezachwianym głosem oznajmił: 

\- Niezależnie od tego, co zdecydujesz, musisz wiedzieć jedno: nawet jeśli mi odmówisz, nie zamierzam sypiać z innymi ludźmi. Już nigdy nie pójdę do łóżka z kimś, kto nie jest tobą!

Zupełnie szczerze, zupełnie nie potrafił wskazać powodu, dla którego postanowił złożyć tę obietnicę. Nie zaplanował jej. Pojawiła się w jego głowie pod wpływem chwili, zupełnie jakby została mu podsunięta przez Moc.

A jednocześnie wiedział, że nie wypowiedział tych słów tylko na pokaz. Uwierzył w nie tak samo mocno, jak w deklarację, którą rzucił jako pięciolatek prosto w twarz swojego Toydariańskiego pana.

„Pewnego dnia zostanę Jedi!”

Nie umiał racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to powiedział – po prostu tak czuł. Podobnie jak teraz czuł, głęboko w sercu, że jeśli nie będzie miał Obi-Wana, to nie będzie miał nikogo.

A chwilę później zdumiał się, widząc, że jego ukochany zareagował w niemal identyczny sposób, co niegdyś Watto. Miał na twarzy to samo kpiące niedowierzanie, ten sam lekceważący grymas. W taki sposób dorośli patrzyli na głupiutkie dzieci, rzucające bzdurami na prawo i lewo.

\- Nie wierzysz mi – wyszeptał Anakin.

Dłonie, które trzymał na ramionach Kenobiego nieznacznie zwiotczały.

\- Anakin, bądźmy poważni… - Wzdychając, Obi-Wan skierował wzrok na bliżej nieokreślony punkt na ścianie. – Nie musisz dochowywać wierności komuś, z kim nawet nie jesteś w związku.

\- Nie wierzysz mi – nieco chłodniejszym tonem powtórzył Skywalker. – Nie wierzysz, że wytrwam w moim postanowieniu!

Partner spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- To, że TY w to wierzysz, świadczy o tym, że w ogóle nie znasz samego siebie – oświadczył bezlitośnie. – Daruj sobie te głupie deklaracje na pokaz. Jak sam wczoraj zauważyłeś, Kodeks Jedi nie zabrania seksu. Jesteś młodym i zdrowym mężczyzną, który nie ma żadnego powodu, by odmawiać sobie…

\- Ty czekałeś na mnie kilkanaście lat! – Anakin wszedł Mistrzowi w słowo. – Więc teraz ja poczekam na ciebie. Tyle, ile będzie trzeba.

\- Możesz się nigdy nie doczekać.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Istnieje duża szansa, że nigdy się nie zgodzę. Albo zginę, zanim zdążę się zgodzić.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to!

Pewność w oczach Obi-Wana stopniowo słabła. Anakin nie zrywał kontaktu wzrokowego nawet na moment. Pod wpływem jego intensywnego spojrzenia, Kenobi przełknął ślinę.

\- N-nie… nie będziesz w stanie obejść się bez seksu. – Bezskutecznie starał się zapanować nad drżeniem własnego głosu. – Nie jesteś taki jak ja. Nie wytrzymałbyś bez fizycznej bliskości nawet kilku miesięcy, a co dopiero lat.

Brzmiało to tak, jakby próbował przekonać nie tylko dawnego Padawana, ale również siebie. Anakin zmniejszył dystans pomiędzy ich twarzami, tak że prawie zetknęli się nosami.

\- Możesz wierzyć w to, co chcesz – powiedział łagodnie. – Możesz sobie wmawiać, że wciąż jestem twoim niedojrzałym uczniem, który nie potrafi zapanować nad swędzeniem w gaciach i ciągle biega po burdelach. Jeśli chcesz, możesz sobie to powtarzać, ale obaj wiemy, że to tylko wymówki. O wiele łatwiej jest dać kosza napalonemu gówniarzowi niż komuś, kto jest ci bezgranicznie oddany. Skoro wolisz widzieć we mnie napalonego gówniarza, to proszę bardzo, ale wiedz, że nie będziesz mógł okłamywać się przez wieczność. Ilekroć zdobędziesz się na odwagę, by zajrzeć do mojej głowy, przekonasz się, jak jest naprawdę. Jeśli muszą minąć długie lata, byś mi uwierzył, to w porządku, poczekam. Choć wciąż mam cichą nadzieję, że uwolnisz mnie od tortur po upływie trzydziestu dni.

\- Tortury – zrezygnowanym głosem powtórzył Kenobi. – Więc twoja nowa strategia polega na zrobieniu ze mnie potwora, który zmusza cię do celibatu? Chcesz, żebym czuł się okropnie, bo przeze mnie nie możesz spełniać swoich podstawowych potrzeb?

\- To co mam, w takim razie, zrobić? Wolisz, bym sypiał z innymi ludźmi, tak? Wtedy poczujesz się fantastycznie?

Obi-Wan robił wszystko, by wyglądać na opanowanego, jednak Anakin znał go zbyt dobrze, by dać się oszukać. Bez trudu wyłapał trwający ułamek sekundy grymas, który odmalował się na twarzy Mistrza. Przywodził na myśl przełknięcie gorzkiego lekarstwa.

Skywalker nie zdołał powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. Nieudolne próby ukrycia zaborczości przez ukochanego wydawały się mu urocze.

\- Chcesz mnie – wyszeptał, kładąc dłoń na zaczerwienionym policzku Obi-Wana. – Chcesz, żebym był twój. Czemu tak ciężko ci to przyznać?

\- Posiadanie jest zabronione – ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę wymamrotał Kenobi. – Zwłaszcza, jeśli dotyczy osoby, nie rzeczy. Jesteśmy Jedi. Nie możemy żądać od innych, by byli wobec nas lojalni.

\- A jeśli ktoś sam ci się oddaje? – nie ustępował Anakin. - Czy to nadal posiadanie?

Oczy Mistrza Jedi uparcie spoglądały w dół, jednak w Tarczy pojawiła się niewielka wyrwa. Młody mężczyzna wyczuwał wypływającą ze szczeliny potrzebę bliskości. Jego kciuk delikatnie pogładził zarost pod uchem Obi-Wan.

\- Czy fakt, że po prostu akceptuję twoją miłość i daję własną… Czy to posiadanie?

Kenobi wreszcie na niego spojrzał. Patrzył z desperacją wędrującego przez pustynię człowieka, który po wielu dniach znalazł oazę i rozpaczliwie chciał ugasić pragnienie, ale bał się, że woda okaże się trucizną.

 _Nie jest_ – wpatrując się w błękitne tęczówki, Anakin usiłował przekazać Mistrzowi. – _Miłość to nie trucizna, lecz lekarstwo. Daj nam szansę, a zobaczysz, że mam rację!_

Wydawało mu się, że gdyby stali tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas, zdołałby przekonać Obi-Wana. Jednak ostatecznie nie dowiedział się, czy jego przeczucia by się sprawdziły.

Obaj mężczyźni wyczuli poprzez Moc powrót Kanclerza i gwałtownie się od siebie odsunęli. Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się i Palpatine wszedł do środka. 

\- Więc? – zagaił, zatrzymując wzrok na młodszym z Jedi. – Chyba po takim czasie doszliście do zrozumienia, mili panowie. Cokolwiek zdecydowaliście, jestem skłonny pójść wam na rękę. W pełni ufam twojemu osądowi, Anakinie.

Kątem oka Skywalker dostrzegł, że jego Mistrz ukrył dłonie w połach płaszcza i wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że wciąż czuł się urażony komentarzami odnośnie swojego stanu zdrowia. A słowa, które Kanclerz powiedział do jego dawnego Padawana – nie do _niego,_ doświadczonego Mistrza Jedi! – dolały dodatkowo oliwy do ognia.

Anakin spuścił wzrok. Podobało mu się, że Przywódca Senatu tak bardzo liczy się z jego zdaniem - jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu czułby się w związku z tym wyróżniony, doceniony i szczęśliwy. Jednak teraz, gdy przestał myśleć wyłącznie o sobie, dostrzegł coś, co przez lata mu umykało.

Mówiąc o swoim zaufaniu do Anakina, i _tylko_ do Anakina, Palpatine otwarcie lekceważył Obi-Wana. Zapewne nie robił tego celowo, ale w subtelny sposób kwestionował autorytet Kenobiego jako „tego mądrzejszego i zasiadającego w Radzie”. I to – z czego młody Jedi ze smutkiem zdał sobie sprawę - nie po raz pierwszy.

Skywalker uniósł podbródek.

\- Dziękuję za pokładane we mnie zaufanie, Kanclerzu.

Skłonił się prawie po sam pas, czym wywołał ogólną konsternację. Podobny gest był zupełnie nie w jego stylu. To _Obi-Wan_ miał reputację idealnie ułożonego Jedi, który nie zapominał o formalnościach, nawet gdy wśród przełożonych znajdowali się jego przyjaciele.

Zgięty w pół Anakin dostrzegł zdumienie w oczach Kenobiego i pozwolił sobie na dyskretny uśmiech. Miał powód, by w tej konkretnej sytuacji imitować zachowanie partnera. Wyprostował się i pewnym głosem oznajmił:

\- W tej kwestii postanowiłem zdać się na osąd mojego Mistrza. Jest najmądrzejszym Jedi, jakiego znam. A poza tym, jako jedyny z nas był na Fenis i miał okazję przyjrzeć się sytuacji z bliska. Mówiłem o jego złym stanie zdrowia, bo moja własna troska i…

_Miłość._

\- … s-stres, który czułem po ostatnich zdarzeniach, zaburzały mój osąd. Bezgranicznie wierzę w Mistrza Kenobiego. Do wykonania tak niebezpiecznej misji potrzeba siły, sprytu i ogromnego doświadczenia. Jeśli jest ktoś, kto spełnia wszystkie te kryteria, to właśnie Obi-Wan. Wiem, że poradzi sobie, nawet jeśli…

Na ułamek sekundy Anakin zawahał się, jednak nie pozwolił, by uczucia przejęły nad nim kontrolę i dokończył:

\- Nawet jeśli poleci na Fenis zupełnie sam.

Twarz Kanclerza wyrażała najwyższe zdumienie. Jakby to były ostatnie słowa, które Palpatine spodziewał się usłyszeć.

A tak zupełnie szczerze – czy miał jakikolwiek powód, by się ich spodziewać?

 _To, że za mało szanuje Obi-Wana, to nie jego wina_ – z goryczą uświadomił sobie Anakin. – _Tylko moja._

Nie reagował, gdy Kanclerz wielokrotnie umniejszał przy nim autorytet Kenobiego. Wyrażał ciche przyzwolenie na to, by Przywódca Republiki traktował jego Mistrza jako przeciętnego i niezbyt utalentowanego Jedi, którego rady i opinie nie były warte brania pod uwagę. 

Słowa, które Anakin przed chwilą powiedział, powinny paść z jego ust już wiele, wiele lat temu. Niezależnie od tego, co działo się między nimi na osobności – jak ostro by się nie kłócili – przy politykach pokroju Palpatine’a on i Obi-Wan powinni okazywać sobie wsparcie i lojalność. Kenobi rozumiał to od samego początku.

Dla Anakina lekcja trwała całe wieki, ale wreszcie się nauczył. I natychmiast pojął, że było warto, bo ujrzał na twarzy Mistrza najpiękniejszy wyraz z możliwych. Obi-Wan miał lekko zaróżowione policzki. Wpatrywał się w dawnego Padawana w sposób właściwy komuś, komu nieoczekiwanie wręczono długo wyczekiwany prezent.

\- No cóż, skoro tak postanowiliście… - westchnął Kanclerz. – Przychylę się do twojej decyzji, Mistrzu Kenobi. Jak ona brzmi?

Głos Palpatine’a wydawał się dochodzić z innego wymiaru. Anakin w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na Przywódcę Republiki, nawet nie patrzył w jego stronę. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że w gabinecie nie było nikogo poza nim i Obi-Wanem. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, jakby nie istniało nic poza nimi. 

Kenobi spuścił wzrok.

\- Sądzę, że… - zaczął ostrożnie. – Uważam, że najlepiej będzie…

Anakin wstrzymał oddech. Gdy Obi-Wan ponownie spojrzał mu w oczy, stało się jasne, że nie zamierzał jedynie oznajmić swojej decyzji. Wpatrywał się w protegowanego z takim wyrazem, jakby poddawał go próbie. Jakby go sprawdzał.

\- Najrozsądniej będzie, jeśli dostaniemy osobne zadania. Dostawa leków to dla Republiki sprawa najwyższej wagi. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na brak planu awaryjnego.

Choć żal ściskał mu serce, młody mężczyzna zmusił się do opanowania. Jego dłonie odruchowo zacisnęły się w pięści, jednak nie okazał rozczarowania w jakikolwiek inny sposób.

To był test.

Obi-Wan rzucał mu wyzwanie. Anakin musiał udowodnić, że nie był nadopiekuńczym furiatem, pragnącym zamknąć kochanka w klatce i trzymać go z dala od wszelkiego zagrożenia. I… prawdopodobnie miał jednocześnie pokazać, że jest w stanie spędzić trochę czasu z Sabe, nie wskakując z nią do łóżka.

Trochę czasu.

Czyli właściwie _ile?_

Parę dni? Parę _tygodni?!_ Na Moc!

Anakin poprzysiągł sobie, że zachowa pokerową twarz i spektakularnie zawiódł. Postanowił, że nie pozwoli, by jego smutek i rozczarowanie odbiły się na Sygnaturze w Mocy, ale w tym przypadku również kompletnie dał dupy. Nie widział samego siebie w lustrze, ale przypuszczał, że ma minę jak uczestnik pogrzebu.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, w pełni ufam twojemu osądowi, Mistrzu – oznajmił bezbarwnym tonem. – Skoro uważasz, że tak będzie najlepiej, to ja się z tobą zgadzam.

Obi-Wan zmarszczył brwi. W oczach miał troskę. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak nie dano mu dojść do słowa.

Klaśnięcie Palpatine’a wyrwało ukochanych ze światka, w którym istnieli tylko we dwóch. Lekko zdezorientowani, potrząsnęli głowami i zamrugali.

\- Doskonale! – radośnie podsumował Kanclerz. – Skoro oficjalnie rozstrzygnęliśmy sporną kwestię, nie pozostaje nam nic innego, niż przystąpić do realizacji zadań. – Skinął głową na jednego ze strażników przy drzwiach. – Zaprośmy panią poseł z powrotem do gabinetu! Anakinie, chciałbym, żebyś pomógł nam wybrać miejsca, w których odbędą się negocjacje. Twoje zdanie jest dla nas bardzo ważne.

Znowu dobrał słowa w taki sposób, by kompletnie wykluczyć Obi-Wana z dyskusji. Wzdychając, Kenobi pokręcił głową.

\- Jeżeli nie jestem już potrzebny, to chciałbym spotkać się z moim oddziałem i wybrać ludzi, których zabiorę na misję – zwrócił się do Palpatine’a zmęczonym tonem. – Chyba że chcesz jeszcze coś ze mną omówić, Ekscelencjo?

\- Myślę, że ktoś tak doświadczony jak ty nie potrzebuje dodatkowych instrukcji, Mistrzu Kenobi. – Kanclerz krótko skinął głową. – Niezwłocznie rozpocznij przygotowania! Wybrany przez mnie medyk zostanie ci przedstawiony na lądowisku. Och, i bądź tak miły i skontaktuj się z Radą Jedi. Zdaje mi się, że przed wylotem chcieli omówić z tobą kilka spraw.

\- Tak czy siak zamierzałem to zrobić. – Obi-Wan nisko się skłonił. – Będę składał regularne raporty. Do zobaczenia, Ekscelencjo!

Ignorując niemy protest w oczach Anakina, skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili wróciła Sabe. Ona i Kenobi wyminęli się na środku gabinetu.

\- A zatem… – Racząc Skywalkera ojcowskim uśmiechem, Palpatine zagarnął młodego mężczyznę ramieniem i lekko popchnął go w stronę kanapy. – Porozmawiajmy o negocjacjach! Moja droga, czy mogłabyś…

Anakin był tak zafiksowany na Obi-Wanie, że zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na to, co mówił Kanclerz.

Wychodząc przez rozsuwane drzwi, Mistrz Jedi przystanął i zerknął przez ramię na dawnego Padawana, stojącego nieruchomo pomiędzy dyskutującymi z ożywieniem politykami.

 _Nie myśl sobie, że się poddałem! –_ z determinacją pomyślał Skywalker. - _Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo!_

Obi-Wan zakrył sobie twarz dłonią i błyskawicznie czmychnął z gabinetu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pewnie jesteście ciekawi, jaki jest powód moich ostatnich opóźnień w rozdziałach. 
> 
> Otóż, w pierwszej połowie października miałam super Wenę, świetne warunki do pisania i w ogóle wszystko szło gładko jak w warsztacie Anakina, no a potem... no, sami wiecie. Dostaliśmy nasze własne prywatne Wojny Klonów ;)
> 
> (niech was nie zmyli ta emotikonka na koniec zdania, bo sytuacja jest poważna - po prostu staram się do tego wszystkiego zdystansować dla dobra mojego zdrowia psychicznego, stąd żartobliwy ton). 
> 
> Mocno się zaangażowałam, zamiast pisać fanfiki pisałam felietony na tematy związane z obecnymi wydarzeniami, a kiedy chciałam wreszcie od tego odpocząć, okazało się, że nie mogę, bo mieszkam w centrum jednego z największych miast w Polsce i prawie co wieczór słyszę trąbienie za oknem (to takie dziwne uczucie, gdy nie możesz nawet wkurzyć się na trąbiących, którzy przyprawiają cię o ból głowy, bo w sumie ich popierasz). 
> 
> Teraz już trochę się do tego wszystkiego zdystansowałam i wróciłam do normalnego trybu życia, ale wciąż diabelnie ciężko mi się przestawić. W końcu obok tego, co się dzieje, ciężko przejść obojętnie. Oglądanie Mandaloriana z pewnością pomaga ;) Dzięki Mocy za ten serial, bo bez niego pewnie bym zwariowała! Gdybyś ktoś miał ochotę poplotkować o bieżących odcinkach, to zapraszam (na Fejsie figuruję jako Jora Calltrise, gdybyście chcieli, możecie się do mnie odezwać.
> 
> A w ogóle to dziękuję wam za te wszystkie komentarze i wiadomości, w których dopingowaliście mnie, motywowaliście, albo po prostu dopytywaliście o kolejny rozdział, przypominając mi, że istnieje coś jeszcze, poza szaleństwem, które codziennie widuję za oknem. Jesteście naprawdę cudowni! Dziękuję, że czekaliście. I za to, że jesteście.
> 
> W szczególności dziękuję Arienkowi za zrobienie dla mnie korekty.
> 
> Dziękuję również za cudowną wiadomość, którą dostałam jakiś czas temu od Julcia99
> 
> Dziękuję także za serię wiadomości, którymi konsekwentnie poganiała mnie OliyumiB
> 
> Dziękuję za cierpliwość, dziewczyny ;) Jesteście prawdziwymi Mistrzyniami Jedi! 
> 
> Na tym zakończę tę nieprzyzwoicie długą notkę od-autorską, bo jeśli zacznę wymieniać również pozostałych, którym chciałabym podziękować, to nigdy nie skończę kolejnych rozdziałów :) A mam ich na komputerze całkiem sporo. Kolejna "Jasna Strona Miłości", nowa część "Człowieka Czynu" a także nowy one-shot z "Galaktycznych Absurdów" są już prawie ukończone i niedługo będą opublikowane. Czas się za nie zabrać. 
> 
> Chcę jak najszybciej wrócić do roli osoby, która was uszczęśliwia (zamiast przepraszać za opóźnienia ^^). Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	15. Przykazania związku (Część 4) - Zaufanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin postanawia, że zaufa ukochanemu.  
> Że będzie cierpliwy.  
> I z pewnością nie zlekceważy rozkazów, by ostatecznie zrobić wszystko po swojemu...
> 
> No ale - to przecież ANAKIN.

**Przykazania Związku (Część 4) - Zaufanie**

\- Anakinie?

Słysząc głos Kanclerza niemal tuż przy uchu, młody mężczyzna gwałtownie drgnął.

\- Eee… słucham? – zdezorientowany, spojrzał na Palpatine’a.

Przywódca Republiki obdarzył go pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

\- Zgadzasz się?

\- Ja… eee… a z czym?

\- Z panią poseł. Zasugerowała, byście polecieli na misję jej statkiem. Czyli dawnym statkiem Senator Amidali. Zgadzasz się z tym?

\- Tak – nieobecnym głosem wymamrotał Anakin. – Tak, to… to dobry pomysł.

Właściwie uważał to za kiepski pomysł, ale wciąż zbyt intensywnie rozmyślał o Obi-Wanie, by móc skupić się na czymkolwiek innym.

Choć Sabe i Kanclerz dyskutowali o istotnych sprawach, był z nimi jedynie ciałem. Wciąż analizował zapisane w pamięci reakcje Kenobiego – jego minę w momencie, gdy okazało się, że Skywalker otrzymał zadanie w towarzystwie sobowtóra swojej żony. Nieznikającą z oczu markotność. Wyczuwalną w Mocy, pomimo solidnych Tarcz, aurę strachu i niepewności.

 _Mogłem z nim polecieć na Fenis –_ uświadomił sobie młody Jedi. – _Wiem, że mimo wszystko tego chciał!_

Gdyby tylko Anakin inaczej to rozegrał… Gdyby tylko nie zdenerwował swojego Mistrza głupimi komentarzami o „słabym zdrowiu” i „kiepskiej formie”. Gdyby tylko zapanował nad sobą i nie zareagował jak zauroczony dureń, kiedy Sabe weszła do pomieszczenia…

A co, jeśli Obi-Wan odleci z Coruscant, zamartwiając się? A co, jeśli spędzi całą misję, rozmyślając o Anakinie u boku Sabe, od nowa analizując własną atrakcyjność i wmawiając sobie, że niepotrzebnie uwierzył, że ma u dawnego Padawana jakąkolwiek szansę?

Skywalker wstał z miejsca i energicznym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Anakinie? – usłyszał zdumiony głos Kanclerza.

Zatrzymał się, jak porażony. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o obecności Sabe i Palpatine’a.

\- Ja… bo… mam do załatwienia coś bardzo pilnego! – przepraszająco się do nich uśmiechnął. – Wcześniej zapomniałem, ale teraz mi się przypomniało. Zajmę się tym i zaraz wrócę! Ewentualnie skontaktujemy się przez komlinka.

Posłanka wyglądała na nieco urażoną, zaś Kanclerz miał nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy. Wpatrywał się w Anakina intensywniej niż zwykle, jakby próbował go rozszyfrować. W normalnych okolicznościach ta reakcja wydałaby się Skywalkerowi odrobinę podejrzana, jednak teraz nie miał czasu na zastanawianie się nad mało istotnymi szczegółami.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam! – czerwieniąc się, nacisnął przycisk otwierający drzwi. – Pani. Ekscelencjo.

I puścił się biegiem, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Nie spodziewał się, że znajdzie Obi-Wana w budynku Senatu, więc udał się wprost do Świątyni Jedi. Przez dobre piętnaście minut chodził od pomieszczenia do pomieszczenia, zamęczając wszystkich pytaniami, aż wreszcie dowiedział się od Aayli Secury, że Kenobi jest na lądowisku ze swoim oddziałem. Dobre przynajmniej to, że nie zdążył jeszcze odlecieć.

Gdy Anakin zjawił się na miejscu, jego Mistrza nie było nigdzie widać, za to kilku żołnierzy z Dwieście Dwunastego siedziało na skrzyniach przed statkiem. Był wśród nich Boil – facet z wąsami, którego Skywalker spotkał na Gwiezdnym Niszczycielu.

\- Jak na tak ważną operację, to strasznie nas mało! – rzucił.

\- Ponoć mamy tylko ochraniać jakiegoś doktorka. – Inny Klon wzruszył ramionami. – Chciałbyś do tego cały oddział? Mamy Generała Kenobiego. To chyba wystarczy nie?

\- Ten to zawsze marudzi… - stwierdził wygolony na łyso żołnierz.

\- Ja tylko powtarzam to, co mówił Generał! – gniewnie krzyżując ramiona, fuknął Boil. – Sami słyszeliście, jak mówił, że ma złe przeczucia.

Pozostała dwójka wymieniła złośliwe uśmieszki. 

\- Jakby ci to powiedzieć, kolego…

\- Generał Kenobi ZAWSZE ma złe przeczucia! Wali taki tekst przed _każdą_ misją.

\- No tak, ale tym razem brzmiał jakby bardziej pesymistycznie i…

\- Jaja sobie robicie?! – z boku zagrzmiał głos, który Anakin w mig rozpoznał.

Na widok Cody’ego, który maszerował w ich stronę z hełmem pod pachą, trzej mężczyźni zerwali się z miejsc.

\- Eee… bo… bo my… eee…

\- Może i nie śpieszymy się z wylotem, ale to nie znaczy, że macie tutaj siedzieć i plotkować jak stare baby! – Zastępca Obi-Wana zmierzył podwładnych groźnym spojrzeniem. – Ruszać się, obiboki! Te skrzynie już dawno powinny być na statku i… O, Generał Skywalker.

Komandor zatrzymał zdumiony wzrok na Anakinie. Boil i jego koledzy natychmiast skorzystali z okazji i w rekordowym tempie załadowali skrzynie na statek, znikając z pola widzenia.

\- Generale. – Kiedy pierwsza fala szoku minęła, Cody obdarzył młodego Jedi uprzejmym skinieniem. – Nie spodziewaliśmy się pana. Słyszałem, że miał pan być gdzie indziej.

Czując napływający na policzki róż, Anakin rozmasował kark. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak zmieszany w obecności jakiegokolwiek Klona. Próbował odzyskać rezon, powtarzając sobie, że przecież to _on_ jest tutaj wyższy stopniem i nie powinien podkulać ogona, ale wyszło mu dość miernie.

Nic nie mógł poradzić – to było ich pierwsze spotkanie od czasu uratowania Obi-Wana i gdy tylko ujrzał twarz Cody’ego, natychmiast przypomniała mu się słynna prośba o „strzelenie w pysk”.

 _Ciekawe, czy nadal ma na to ochotę?_ – zastanowił się Skywalker.

Komandor wydawał się zachowywać wobec niego zupełnie normalnie, ale że nosił się z taką samą, _upierdliwie_ pokerową twarzą, jak Kenobi, trudno było odgadnąć jego prawdziwe uczucia. Ugh! Jaki Generał, taki zastępca…

\- Mam coś do przekazania Obi-Wanowi – wymijająco oznajmił Anakin.

\- Nowe rozkazy?

\- T… taaak. Tak jakby. Właściwie to… Ej, po ci nożyczki?

Gdy przyuważono przedmiot w jego lewej dłoni, Klon zaczerwienił się, wywołując tym u Skywalkera odruchowy uśmiech. Cody był takim sztywniakiem, że oglądanie jego zmieszania było niemal tak zabawne jak obserwowanie speszonego Obi-Wana.

A poza tym, Anakin odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że nie tylko on z nich dwóch czuje się niezręcznie.

\- Więc? – ponaglił łagodnie.

Komandor wydał zmęczone westchnienie.

\- Generał Kenobi poprosił, bym obciął mu włosy – oznajmił tak napiętym głosem, jakby spodziewał się wybuchu bomby.

Poniekąd rzeczywiście coś wybuchło. W piersi Anakina.

\- Obciąć włosy – powtórzył głucho Skywalker. – _Ty_ masz mu obciąć włosy?

\- Zawsze obcinałem Generałowi Kenobiemu włosy – ostrożnie odparł Cody.

 _NIE!_ – młody Jedi zapragnął się wydrzeć. – _To JA zawsze obcinałem mu włosy!_

Odkąd był bardzo mały, on i jego Mistrz regularnie odgrywali wobec siebie role fryzjerów. Czasami Obi-Wan zamykał oczy i przysypiał, a wtedy Anakin zaplatał mu warkoczyki i robił zdjęcia, które rozsyłał po całej Świątyni. Musiał potem ukrywać się przed Kenobim przez pół dnia, ale nawet gdy został schwytany i ukarany, niczego nie żałował. Było warto.

Wraz z początkiem wojny ten ich zwyczaj jakoś się… rozmył?

Anakin szybko awansował na samodzielnego Jedi i przestał obcinać sobie włosy, a że starał się poświęcać wolny czas Padme, nie zawracał sobie głowy rozmyślaniem, kto jest odpowiedzialny za niechlujną fryzurę Mistrza. Noo, to teraz już wiedział.

Wyobraził sobie Cody’ego, stojącego za Obi-Wanem, przeczesującego palcami miękkie rude włosy, dotykającego wrażliwej skóry głowy, mamroczącego pod nosem coś o „zbyt szorstkich dłoniach” i „żołnierzach nienadających się do tego typu zadań”, ale w głębi serca mile wyróżnionego, że pozwolono mu zająć się uwielbianym Generałem w taki sposób.

Usta Skywalkera zacisnęły się w cienką linię.

\- Pierwszy raz widzę nożyczki w takim kolorze. – Niewinnie się uśmiechając, Anakin wyciągnął mechaniczną rękę. – Mogę zobaczyć?

Cody na sekundę się zawahał, lecz posłusznie podał Generałowi przedmiot o zupełnie _normalnym_ odcieniu srebrnego. Ledwo nożyczki znalazły się w uścisku sztucznej dłoni, a zostały zmiażdżone na drobne kawałeczki.

\- Ups? – Skywalker nawet nie próbował udawać skruszonego i puścił drugiemu mężczyźnie oko.

Jedyną reakcją Cody’ego było przeciągłe westchnienie. Zastępca Obi-Wana miał minę na pograniczu „wiedziałem, że tak będzie” i „nie pochwalam tego”.

Anakin uznał, że to dobra okazja, by przełamać lody.

\- No weź! – Po upuszczeniu szczątek na ziemię, zaczepnie trącił Klona łokciem. – Nic się nie stanie, jeśli jeszcze trochę pochodzi w nowej fryzurce. Chcesz, by znowu wyglądał jak stary dziad?

Podziałało. Cody robił wszystko, by zachować powagę, lecz kąciki jego ust lekko drgnęły.

\- Generał… Generał Kenobi wygląda dobrze w każdym wydaniu – stwierdził, odwracając wzrok. – Ale zgadzam się, że ta nowa fryzura bardzo mu pasuje. Nie wiem, dlaczego nagle postanowił ją zmienić. Jeszcze kilka dni temu mówił, że wygodnie mu tak, jak jest.

 _Pewnie chce sobie zrobić terapię na zasadzie wymazywania wszystkiego, co kojarzy mu się z wydarzeniami minionej nocy –_ ponuro pomyślał Skywalker. – _„Nie mam już włosów, za które szarpał mnie Anakin. To zupełnie tak, jakby nigdy nie ciągnął mnie za włosy! Jakby TAMTO nigdy się nie zdarzyło…”_

Zauważył na policzkach Cody’ego subtelne ślady różu. Wcześniej tego nie dostrzegał, ale w tej chwili dotarło do niego, że Komandor uważał swojego Generała za atrakcyjnego mężczyznę. Być może nawet troszeczkę się w Kenobim podkochiwał. Byłoby to niewiarygodnie urocze, skoro formalnie rzecz biorąc Cody miał trochę ponad _dziesięć_ lat, ale…

Ale. To nie zmieniało faktu, że ten facet (o wyglądzie _faceta_ , a NIE dziesięciolatka!) za chwilę będzie miał Obi-Wana dla siebie przez cały okres trwania misji, podczas gdy Skywalker będzie musiał obejść się smakiem. W tej sytuacji Anakin nie potrafił myśleć o domniemanym zauroczeniu Komandora z rozbawieniem. Rozżalony, spuścił wzrok.

Cody bez problemu uchwycił zmianę jego nastroju.

\- Zdziwiło mnie, gdy usłyszałem, że pan z nami nie leci, Generale – powiedział, uważnie przypatrując się Anakinowi. – Byłem pewien, że będzie pan chciał wesprzeć Generała Kenobiego podczas tej misji.

\- Chciałem – zaciskając dłonie w pięści, mruknął Skywalker. – Ale Kanclerz i Obi-Wan woleli, bym zajął się czymś innym.

\- No cóż, rozkaz to rozkaz.

Ech, ten Klon i Kenobi mieli zdecydowanie ZBYT dużo upierdliwych wspólnych cech. Gdy w grę wchodziły polecenia i protokoły, byli jak cholerne bliźniaki!

\- Pójdę już, Sir. – Cody krótko skinął Rycerzowi Jedi głową. – Generał prosił mnie, żebym…

\- Poczekaj! 

Okrzyk Anakina zaskoczył nawet jego samego. Na widok zdumionego spojrzenia Klona, Skywalker znowu poczuł się niezręcznie, jednak szybko odgonił to uczucie, potrząsając głową. Wbił w Komandora zdeterminowany wzrok. Kiedy przemówił, jego dłonie mimowolnie zacisnęły się w pięści.

\- Wiem, że to trochę odbiega od… Znaczy… Jako dowódca innego oddziału, pewnie nie powinienem o coś takiego prosić, jednak chciałem… Zastanawiałem się… Mógłbyś mieć na Obi-Wana oko?

Widząc, że Cody otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, Anakin uniósł ręce i błyskawicznie dodał:

\- Tak, tak, _wiem_ , że on potrafi o siebie zadbać! Chodzi tylko o to, że mam cholernie złe przeczucia, a ta misja raczej nie będzie spacerkiem po plaży i chciałbym mieć pewność, że… znaczy, chciałbym wiedzieć…

Na Moc, co się z nim dzisiaj działo? Przecież nie należał do ludzi, którym plątał się język!

\- Po prostu… - wzdychając, spojrzał Komandorowi w oczy. – Po prostu uratuj go, gdyby wpadł w kłopoty. Rozumiesz, pilnuj jego tyłów. Ktoś będzie musiał to zrobić. Skoro ja nie mogę.

Nie spodziewał się entuzjastycznego zaakceptowania prośby. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ostatnim razem _osobiście_ wpakował Obi-Wana w kłopoty. Upominanie innych by „chronili Kenobiego pod jego nieobecność” mogło być odebrane jako szczyt bezczelności. Nie byłoby niczym dziwnym, gdyby Cody uniósł podbródek i z dumą oznajmił, że Dwieście Dwunasty zawsze dzielnie wspierał swojego Generała, również WTEDY, gdy „taki jeden Skywalker” zachowywał się wobec dawnego Mistrza parszywie i niewdzięcznie.

Mimo to Komandor nie skorzystał z okazji, by podręczyć rozmówcę. Jedynie spuścił wzrok i z policzkami koloru różu wymamrotał, że „zrobi, co może, by ochronić Generała”.

Anakin odetchnął z ulgą. Czuł się odrobinę spokojniejszy wiedząc, że wierny podwładny będzie pilnował Obi-Wanowi tyłów.

„Pilnowanie tyłów”.

W sumie… gdy się nad tym zastanowić, to zabrzmiało trochę dwuznacznie.

Tyły Obi-Wana. Jego pięęękneee i krąąagłeee tyły. Cody zadeklarował się, że będzie ich pilnował, ale mimo wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie interesował się nimi bardziej, niż trzeba.

 _A jeśli podobne zainteresowanie będzie Obi-Wanowi na rękę?_ – szepnął cichutki głosik w głowie Anakina. – _A jeśli Obi-Wan przestanie ograniczać się do eksponowania „tyłów” i zechce zrobić z nich użytek?_

Gardło Skywalkera stało się nieprzyjemnie suche. Młody Jedi robił, co mógł, by zatrzymać napływ negatywnych myśli, by wyrzucić ze swojego durnowatego mózgu mało prawdopodobne scenariusze, które mogłyby mieć miejsce podczas nadchodzącej misji… 

_Chłopie, no co ty?_ – skarcił samego siebie. _– Padło ci na mózg? Przecież to Obi-Wan, twój porządnicki Mistrz, zwany również Chodzącym Kodeksem Jedi! Nie zacznie zabawiać się z innymi facetami, tylko dlatego że wprowadziłeś go w ekscytujący świat seksu!_

 _Prawda?_

Szanse na to, by Kenobi postanowił zaszaleć z Codym były minimalne, ale teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, nie wynosiły absolutnego zera.

Anakin już miał krzyknąć, że odwołuje swoją prośbę, i tym samym zrobić z siebie niezasługującego na szacunek głąba z rozdwojeniem osobowości. Na szczęście przeszkodziło mu w tym nadejście obiektu westchnień.

\- Właśnie skończyłem rozmawiać z Radą – Obi-Wan zwrócił się do Cody’ego. – Dobrze, że to zrobiłem, bo Kanclerz pominął kilka istotnych informacji, które…

Przyuważywszy dawnego Padawana, na moment zastygł w miejscu z szeroko otwartymi ustami i wytrzeszczony oczami. Po chwili szok przerodził się w irytację. Dłoń Mistrza Jedi powędrowała do czoła.

\- Do piekieł Sithów, _Anakin!_ Przecież ustaliliśmy już wszystko, co było do…

\- Świetnie, że jesteś Mistrzu! – Nie dając drugiemu mężczyźnie dokończyć, Anakin wyszczerzył zęby, położył Kenobiemu dłoń na plecach i jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął go popychać w kierunku rampy. – Przypomniało mi się, że mam ci przekazać arcyważną i arcytajną wiadomość. Chodź, to powiem ci na osobności!

\- „Arcytajna wiadomość?” – jęknął Obi-Wan. – Nie mogłeś przekazać mi jej wcześniej? Teraz nie mam czasu na takie rzeczy! Musimy zaraz wylatywać, a chciałem, by Cody mnie ostrzygł i…

\- To zajmie tylko chwilę! – przysiągł Skywalker. – A poza tym, nie będzie żadnego strzyżenia, bo nożyczki się popsuły! – dodał z szatańskim uśmieszkiem. 

\- „SIĘ popsuły?”

Kenobi odruchowo spojrzał na Cody’ego, który odruchowo spojrzał na nożyczki. Czy raczej: na to, co z nich zostało. Udając, że nie ma z ich stanem _absolutnie_ nic wspólnego, Anakin kontynuował popychanie nieco opornego Mistrza na statek.

\- Dziwna sprawa – uważnie przypatrując się protegowanemu, wycedził Obi-Wan. – Nożyczki SAME się popsuły!

\- Noo, same to może nie. – Skywalker lekceważąco wzruszył ramionami. – Żołnierze z twojego oddziału zrzucili na nie ciężką skrzynię. Zamiast niepotrzebnie dźwigać, powinni zostawić brudną robotę droidom. Prawda, Komandorze?

\- Tak, Sir – wzdychając, odparł Cody. – Na pewno lepiej byłoby zostawić podobne zadania blaszakom. Skrzynia była bardzo ciężka. Nic dziwnego, że chłopcy upuścili ją na nożyczki… - Posłał swojemu Generałowi wymowne spojrzenie. – _Jakieś dwadzieścia razy._

Anakin, który już gratulował sobie wciągnięcia porządnickiego Klona w sprytne kłamstewko, poczuł się kompletnie zrobiony w balona. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka, by stwierdzić, że Kenobi zrozumiał aluzję i doskonale wiedział, _czyja_ to wina.

Zresztą, pewnie domyśliłby się nawet bez podpowiedzi Cody’ego.

\- Anakin… - zaczął zrezygnowanym głosem.

Jednak nie dane mu było dokończyć. Ledwo znaleźli się na statku, Skywalker wciągnął ich obu do schowka z narzędziami, a gdy tylko zasunęły się drzwi, złapał drugiego mężczyznę za oba policzki i zmiażdżył mu usta pocałunkiem.

Plecy i uda Obi-Wana uderzyły w metalową szafkę, sprawiając, że drobne przedmioty na półkach przesunęły się o kilka centymetrów. Zaskoczony Mistrz Jedi odruchowo schwycił talię dawnego ucznia dla utrzymania równowagi. Wilgotne wargi namiętnie się o siebie ocierały, przy cichym akompaniamencie trzeszczących za głową Kenobiego narzędzi.

Mimo to, ekscytujący pokaz czułości został szybko przerwany przez Skywalkera.

Młody mężczyzna całował ukochanego wystarczająco długo, by pozostawić po sobie odpowiednie wrażenia, a jednocześnie zbyt krótko, by Obi-Wan miał czas otrząsnąć się z szoku i zdecydować, w jaki sposób chce zareagować. Gdy pocałunek się skończył, obaj Jedi gwałtownie wciągnęli powietrze.

\- Na szczęście – wydyszał Anakin.

Pomieszczenie było tak wąskie, że kiedy odsunął się od Mistrza, sam przylgnął pośladkami do metalowej szafki. Łagodnie się uśmiechając, spojrzał na partnera.

Powieki Obi-Wana były do połowy przymknięte, policzki płonęły czerwienią, usta pozostawały lekko rozchylone, a oczy zadawały miliony pytań. Kenobi wpatrywał się w dawnego ucznia w taki sposób, jakby niespodziewane przerwanie wymiany czułości zaskoczyło go bardziej niż sam fakt zostania pocałowanym. Nerwowo oblizał wargi i cichutko zaczął:

\- Anakin…

Jednak i tym razem nie dane mu było dokończyć, bo protegowany obdarzył go kolejnym pocałunkiem. Tym razem bardzo delikatnym, trwającym zaledwie moment, jak muśnięcie płatka śniegu.

\- Na szczęście – powtórzył Anakin. – Na szczęście…

Jego kciuki kręciły pod uszami Obi-Wana leniwe kółka, zanurzając się w szorstkich włoskach zarostu. Po chwili jednak Skywalker wypuścił twarz Mistrza, pozwolił obu dłoniom opaść do boków i zaczął cierpliwie czekać na odpowiedź.

Po dłuższej chwili milczenia, Kenobi przełknął ślinę.

\- Wiesz, że nie wierzę w szczęście – bąknął głupio.

\- Ale ja wierzę – z nieschodzącym z twarzy czułym uśmiechem, odparł Anakin. – Wiem, że sobie poradzisz, ale nie zaszkodzi dać ci talizman na drogę – porozumiewawczo mrugnął do Mistrza. – Nawet jeśli nie zadziała, nic nie tracisz – dokończył wzruszając ramionami.

Przestrzeń pomiędzy ich torsami wynosiła ledwie kilka centymetrów. Obi-Wan przez długi czas wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie _prawie_ się stykali, a kiedy wreszcie podniósł wzrok, miał w oczach mieszaninę podejrzliwości i niedowierzania. Jakby kompletnie nie kupował faktu, że Anakin po prostu stał naprzeciwko niego i nie zamierzał zrobić nic więcej.

\- I tyle? – spytał wreszcie. - To miała być ta „arcyważna i arcytajna wiadomość”? Zaciągasz mnie tutaj i dajesz mi buziaka „na szczęście”? To wszystko?

\- A co, chciałbyś więcej? – tonem, który aż ociekał dwuznacznością, spytał Anakin.

Policzki Obi-Wana spłonęły czerwienią. Mistrz Jedi otworzył usta, niewątpliwie szykując się do wykładu, lecz dawny uczeń powstrzymał go, uspokajająco unosząc dłoń.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze, wiem, że to nie czas na takie rzeczy! – Przywołał na twarz figlarny uśmiech. Ten, po który zawsze sięgał, gdy chciał udobruchać Mistrza. – Znaczy… sam wiesz, ja tam się mogę z tobą bzykać, kiedy tylko masz ochotę, ale widzę, że wolisz się skupić na misji, więc spasuję. Dałem ci buziaka na szczęście i już sobie idę!

\- Anakin…

\- Och, a to na przeprosiny!

Skywalker obdarzył drugiego mężczyznę jeszcze jednym błyskawicznym pocałunkiem.

\- To za te wszystkie okropne rzeczy, które mówiłem przy Kanclerzu – wyszeptał, kładąc Obi-Wanowi dłoń na policzku. – Za tamto głupie gadanie, że jesteś osłabiony. Naprawdę przepraszam.

\- Anakin… 

\- A, i jeszcze jeden! Żebyś miał o czym fantazjować, gdy będziemy z dala od siebie.

Ostatnie zetknięcie się ich warg – tym razem nieznacznie dłuższe i bardziej czułe – sprawiło, że Kenobiemu odechciało się tłumaczeń. Po prostu spojrzał na byłego Padawana i z rezygnacją wetchnął:

\- Anakin.

Ton, jakim wypowiedział to imię, oznaczał kapitulację, a konkretniej wiadomość o treści:

„Nie dam rady. Nie jestem w stanie się z tobą kłócić, gdy zachowujesz się w taki sposób. Dlaczego musisz być taki ujmujący?”

Anakin uśmiechnął się. Nie chcąc zepsuć dobrego wrażenia, które pozostawił tym ostatnim gestem, postanowił nie mówić i nie robić nic więcej. Jego dłoń zsunęła się z policzka Obi-Wana, na odchodnym głaszcząc opuszkami palców linię szczęki. Chwilę potem Skywalker opuścił ciasne pomieszczenie i zbiegł po rampie statku, nie oglądając się za siebie.

 _Będzie dobrze_ – powiedział sobie, powoli wypuszczając powietrze.

Może i sprawy nie potoczyły się tak, jak zaplanował, ale to jeszcze nie oznaczało, że był skazany na dostanie widowiskowego kosza. Dostał od ukochanego tyle cennych wskazówek – teraz pozostawało jedynie zrobić z nich dobry użytek.

Rozdzielić uczucia i obowiązki. Spędzić trochę czasu z piękną posłanką bez tracenia dla niej głowy, tak jak w przypadku Padme. Wypełnić swoją misję do samego końca, nie tracąc spokoju i profesjonalizmu. Pokazać się Obi-Wanowi z zupełnie nowej strony – jako odpowiedzialny dorosły, świetnie panujący nad sobą Rycerz Jedi, a przede wszystkim osoba, u której próżno szukać jakichkolwiek śladów zazdrości czy maniakalnej nadopiekuńczości. Innymi słowy, idealny kandydat na ukochanego!

Anakin wiedział, że jeśli naprawdę się postara, da radę. Musi jedynie wykonać to jedno zadanie bez marudzenia, kręcenia nosem i - co _najważniejsze_ – bez żadnych durnowatych knowań, jak by tu wykręcić się z misji u boku Sabe i z powrotem znaleźć się blisko Obi-Wana! Podobna akcja tylko upewniłaby Kenobiego w przekonaniu, że ma za zalotnika impulsywnego młodego byczka, niepotrafiącego wytrzymać paru dni bez rozmyślania o ukochanym.

Wyprawa na Fenis może i rzeczywiście brzmiała niebezpiecznie, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że Anakin będzie się bez przerwy zamartwiał. No bo czemu miałby się przejmować? Poświęci sto procent uwagi własnym rozkazom i w OGÓLE nie będzie rozmyślał o Kenobim. Wcale. Ani trochę!

Co z tego, że Obi-Wam mógł lecieć prosto w pułapkę? Co z tego, że Dooku prawdopodobnie maczał we wszystkim swoje arystokratyczne paluchy i będzie próbował dopaść słynnego Negocjatora? Anakin wierzył w umiejętności swojego Mistrza, dlatego nie miał absolutnie ŻADNYCH powodów niepokoju!

Kroczył przez hangar z dumnie wypiętą piersią.

Był Anakinem Skywalkerem, do ciężkiej cholery! Z pewnością mógł poradzić sobie z czymś tak banalnym, jak kolejna misja z dala od najdroższego Mistrza.

Wskoczył na wyższy level. Zdołał pożegnać się z miłością swojego życia, ograniczając się jedynie to paru niewinnych pocałunków. Gdy przypominał sobie zszokowaną twarz Obi-Wana, był z siebie tak nieprzyzwoicie dumny! Jego mentor z pewnością spodziewał się czegoś niedojrzałego i nachalnego, na przykład zrobienia mu loda w tamtym składziku, albo wylewnego wykładu o bezgranicznym oddaniu. Minimalistyczne zachowanie Skywalkera musiało być dla niego przyjemną niespodzianką!

A teraz zostanie zaskoczony jeszcze bardziej, gdyż Skywalker _udowodni mu_ , jak bardzo jest obowiązkowy. Właśnie tak!

Anakin pojedzie z Sabe na tę przeklętą misję dyplomatyczną i nawet PRZEZ MYŚL MU NIE PRZEJDZIE, by w którymkolwiek momencie się z niej wymigać. Da radę.

**XXX**

Wytrzymał tydzień.

Minęło zaledwie siedem dni, gdy Anakin Skywalker zrobił dokładnie to, czego przysiągł za wszelką cenę nie robić, czyli zaklął na cały kokpit, stwierdził, że ma dosyć i cichaczem porzucił piękną panią poseł, załatwiając na swoje miejsce innego Jedi.

Żenada. Zachował się _absolutnie_ żenująco i nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby Obi-Wan o wszystkim się dowiedział, z pewnością przestałby się do niego przyznawać (oczywiście to nie tak, że Kenobi miał jakąkolwiek szansę usłyszeć o wiadomym incydencie, bo Anakin zamierzał mu o tym powiedzieć najwcześniej za dziesięć lat, kiedy będą już szczęśliwą parą z długim stażem).

Żeby zobowiązać się do wykonania jakiejś misji, a potem jak gdyby nic ze wszystkiego się wycofać… Co za wstyd!

Chociaż, tak właściwie, wszystko zależało od punktu widzenia.

 _Pod pewnymi względami KONTYNUOWANIE tej misji byłoby wstydem!_ – powtarzał sobie Anakin, gdy siedział w kokpicie myśliwca i oddalał się od planety, na której zostawił Sabe.

Owszem, wytrzymał tylko siedem dni, ale usprawiedliwiał to faktem, że były to najbardziej bezproduktywne i bezużyteczne dni, jakie przeżył od wybuchu wojny. Natomiast cała wyprawa była „misją” jedynie z nazwy, bo w praktyce przypominała wakacje.

Anakin i Sabe odwiedzali bezpieczne, niedotknięte wojną planety, chodzili na przyjęcia dla bogaczy i jedli lunche na świeżym powietrzu, z przepiękną scenerią w tle. Jedynym ekscytującym wydarzeniem zakłócającym tę sielankę była codzienna holokonferencja z Palpatinem. Ale nawet ona wydawała się mieć nietypowy charakter, gdyż Kanclerz prawie w ogóle nie interesował się przebiegiem negocjacji i zamiast tego zasypywał swojego pupilka pytaniami, czy ten spędza czas w miłej atmosferze.

 _A co to, u licha, ma do rzeczy?!_ – Anakin miał ochotę odburknąć.

Ale, rzecz jasna, gryzł się w język, gdyż darzył Przywódcę Republiki zbyt dużym szacunkiem. Cierpliwie znosił też fakt, że Palpatine nie chciał udzielić mu dokładnych informacji odnośnie sytuacji na Fenis i zgrabnie zmieniał temat, gdy tylko padało imię Obi-Wana. Skywalker dzielnie przełykał cisnące się na usta przekleństwa, ale nie przychodziło mu to łatwo, o nie! Ku swojemu zdumieniu odkrył, że pierwszy raz w życiu znalazł się w sytuacji, gdy zatęsknił za składaniem raportów sztywniackiej Radzie Jedi. 

Może i mieli tę swoją fiksację na punkcie zasad i protokołu, ale przynajmniej konkretnie odpowiadali na pytania, zamiast krążyć wokół odpowiedzi jak Mynocki niepotrafiące znaleźć wyjścia z jaskini. Gdyby to ONI raczyli go takimi tekstami, co Palpatine, jak nic odpyskowałby im coś paskudnego!

Tja, gdy tak o tym myślał, chyba powinien być wobec nich _troszeczkę_ bardziej wyrozumiały.

I może warto rozważyć bycie nieco _mniej_ wyrozumiałym wobec Palpatine’a?

Odkąd wysłano go na tę idiotyczną misję z sobowtórem zmarłej żony, Anakin miał wrażenie, że kompletnie przestaje rozumieć swojego przyjaciela. W chwilach słabości (na przykład, gdy wypił na jakimś przyjęciu o kilka kieliszków za dużo) nachodziła go nawet durnowata myśl, że Kanclerz uczynił go ochroniarzem Sabe tylko i wyłącznie po to, żeby go _zeswatać._

Potem jednak wracała trzeźwość umysłu i Skywalker potrząsał głową, tłumacząc sobie, że to przecież kompletnie idiotyczne, absurdalne i niemożliwe. W końcu mowa o Przywódcy Senatu, najważniejszej osobie w Republice! Dlaczego ktoś tak ważny miałby zawracać sobie głowę szukaniem dziewczyny dla zaprzyjaźnionego Jedi? Nie, ta myśl była równie głupia jak plotka, że Dooku odszedł z Zakonu, bo pewna Mistrzyni Jedi dała mu kosza.

Doprawdy, gdy człowiek pił i się zamartwiał, to czasem wpadały mu do głowy naprawdę porąbane pomysły…

A tak zupełnie poważnie, to po pewnym czasie Anakin zaczął podejrzewać, że Palpatine chciał go po prostu zmusić do urlopu.

 _Po tej całej aferze z ratowaniem Obi-Wana chodziłem nieźle zestresowany –_ przypomniał sobie Skywalker.

Może było to po nim widać? Może raz czy dwa (albo dwanaście razy?) narzekał przy Kanclerzu na ogromną ilość misji z dala od Coruscant, a starszy mężczyzna odebrał to jako prośbę, by zapewnić mu warunki do odpoczynku?

Odkąd uświadomił sobie taką możliwość, Anakin próbował delikatnie zasugerować Palpatine’owi, że jasne, jest wdzięczny za _lajtowe,_ niewymagającego szczególnego wysiłku zadanie, ale wolałby mimo wszystko być w miejscu, gdzie naprawdę go potrzebowali, a konkretniej w towarzystwie OSÓB, którym mógłby _pomóc_ , w razie gdyby znalazły się w niebezpieczeństwie.

Nic nie wskórał.

Kanclerz konsekwentnie upierał się, że trzeba koniecznie chronić posłankę, gdyż jej bezpieczeństwo to aktualnie największy priorytet, zaś argument, że jedynym realnym niebezpieczeństwem dla Sabe były grasujące na tropikalnych plażach komary, zbywał pogodnym śmiechem i machnięciem ręki. Ugh, był taki upierdliwy!

Już od pierwszego dnia Anakin przeczuwał, że wymiganie się od tej misji to tylko kwestia czasu. Odganiał od siebie podobną myśl ze względu na to, co sobie obiecał, ale smutna prawda była taka, że nie miał _najmniejszych szans_ , by wykonać zadanie.

To było ponad jego siły. Zwyczajnie nie potrafił spędzać dni na popijaniu drinków z politykami, mając świadomość, że w tym samym czasie Obi-Wan odwala na Fenis ciężką robotę, a być może nawet naraża życie! Nie umiał też odgonić się od paskudnego przeczucia, że przeżywa powtórkę sytuacji, która miała już miejsce tuż przed Wojnami Klonów – wtedy też wylegiwał się w słońcu w towarzystwie pięknej kobiety, podczas gdy jego Mistrz latał po Galaktyce i zmagał się znacznie z trudniejszym zadaniem.

Misja w towarzystwie Padme i zadanie ochraniania Sabe były do siebie tak bliźniaczo podobne, jakby to był celowy zabieg. Jakby los poddawał Anakina próbie, dawał mu okazję do sprawdzenia, czy tym razem popełni te same błędy.

Cóż… poniekąd rzeczywiście zrobił to, co ostatnio, tyle że w zupełnie innym stylu. Wtedy jawnie i otwarcie powiedział Padme, że zamierza rzucić wszystko i polecieć na Tatooine, a ona postanowiła mu towarzyszyć. Tym razem nie uraczył pięknej towarzyszki _żadnym_ wyjaśnieniem, lecz postawił ją przed faktem dokonanym, a konkretniej przed swoim „czarującym” zastępcą, podczas gdy sam wskoczył do myśliwca i cichaczem czmychnął do hiperprzestrzeni.

Komputer nawigacyjny ustawił na Fenis.

Bo gdzieżby indziej miałby polecieć?

Dokładnie wszystko zaplanował, bo przecież nie mógł zjawić się u Obi-Wana „ot tak”. Przez całą podróż układał w głowie szczegółowe wyjaśnienie, którym zamierzał uraczyć Mistrza i przekonać go, że „nieeee, wcale nie olał tamtej misji, bo tak mu się zachciało” i „ależ nie, to absolutnie nie tak, że miał w totalnym poważaniu polecenia przełożonych”, a w ogóle to „jego decyzja nie miała żadnego, ale to ŻADNEGO związku z faktem, że troszeczkę się martwił, a złe przeczucie nie pozwalały mu spać po nocach”.

Jego tłumaczenie zostało uplecione z tak chirurgiczną precyzją, że nawet Windu uznałby je za przekonujące!

Tja.

Szkoda tylko, że Anakin główkował zupełnie na próżno, bo gdy tylko wylądował na Fenis, dowiedział się od stacjonujących w pobliżu lądowiska Klonów, że Obi-Wana… _nie było na planecie._

Żołnierze nie należeli do oddziału Kenobiego, ale najwidoczniej słyszeli co nieco o relacjach słynnego Negocjatora ze Skywalkerem, bo odpowiadali na pytania młodego Jedi, wymieniając między sobą wymowne spojrzenia.

\- Cesarz? Spokojnie, już wyzdrowiał! – podsumował siedzący na skrzyni sierżant z głową ogoloną na łyso. – Ale nie za sprawą tego doktorka, co go przywieźli chłopcy z Dwieście Dwunastego. Konował okazał się bezużyteczny. Wyszło, że Cesarz był regularnie truty, lecz Generał Kenobi wszystko rozpracował.

\- Książę Cheng? Wiadomo: w kajdankach! – Inny żołnierz uraczył Anakina porozumiewawczym mrugnięciem. – Żeby pan widział, Sir, z jakim wkurwem patrzył na Generała Kenobiego, gdy Komandor Cody prowadził go na statek!

\- Noo, a Generał Kenobi poleciał na Coruscant – miętoląc w zębach źdźbło trawy, podsumował ostatni z Klonów. – Minęliście się o parę godzin. Zanim wyleciał, zdążył jeszcze powiedzieć…

Mężczyzna urwał w pół zdania i kątem oka zerknął na kolegów, którzy dyskretnie rechotali.

\- No dobra, co powiedział? – burknął zniecierpliwiony Anakin.

\- „Spodziewałem się, że Generał Skywalker jak zwykle oleje swoje rozkazy i pojawi się tutaj bez uprzedzenia, ale najwyraźniej dorósł już na tyle, by nie odwalać podobnych numerów” – z uciechą zacytował żołnierz. – Chyba tak to leciało, Sir.

\- Aha.

Co za masakra.

Anakin przeżył podobne upokorzenie tylko raz – na samym początku Wojen Klonów, gdy gnał, spóźniony, na pierwsze spotkanie ze swoim oddziałem i zapomniał zmazać z ust śladów szminki po pocałowaniu Padme. Miny Rexa i pozostałych były _bezcenne_ (ponoć ciągnięto potem losy, by wyłonić nieszczęśnika, który miał spytać dowódcę o „nietypowe upodobania”).

Dłonią zasłaniając zaczerwienioną twarz, Skywalker wymamrotał słowa pożegnania i z powrotem wskoczył do myśliwca.

\- Jak pan chce złapać Generała Kenobiego, to niech pan się lepiej śpieszy, Sir! – któryś z Klonów zawołał do jego pleców. – Ponoć na Felucii znowu zrobiło się gorąco i chcą tam wysłać kogoś z doświadczeniem.

Świetnie. Po prostu, kurwa, wspaniale! Co z tego, że Obi-Wan uwinął się ze swoją misją w tempie ekspresowym, skoro już kombinował, jakby tu dostać następne zadanie?

Znaczy… niby żołnierze nie powiedzieli wprost, że Kenobi _chciał_ zostać wysłany na Felucię, ale Anakin już swoje wiedział.

 _Będzie chciał zwiać z Coruscant, zanim JA tam wrócę_ – pomyślał, odpalając silniki. – _Niech sobie nie myśli, że na to pozwolę… Niedoczekanie!_

Podróż do domu upłynęła w dość ponurej atmosferze. Nawet wesołe gawędzenie z R2 nie poprawiło Anakinowi nastroju. Czuł się jak skończony dureń, ganiający za obiektem westchnień po całej Galaktyce i będący – jak się właśnie okazało – pośmiewiskiem Wielkiej Armii Republiki.

Z jednej strony cieszył się z sukcesu Mistrza. Próbował podnieść się na duchu, wmawiając sobie, że to jego magiczny pocałunek przyniósł Kenobiemu szczęście i przyczynił się do szybkiego zakończenia problemów na Fenis. Ale z drugiej strony…

Ech. Z drugiej strony czuł nieprzyjemny ścisk w sercu związany z faktem, że jego pomoc okazała się zupełnie niepotrzebna. Świadomość, że Obi-Wan tak świetnie poradził sobie bez niego, nie powinna tak bardzo boleć, ale, kurde, bolała! Nie chodziło wcale o to, że Anakin chciał byś jakimś, za przeproszeniem, _rycerzem z lśniącym mieczem świetlnym_ , przybywającym na pomoc bezradnemu ukochanemu. To nie tak, że pragnął w jakiś sposób uzależnić od siebie partnera, czy też doprowadzić do sytuacji, by Obi-Wan nie mógł się bez niego obejść. Zupełnie nie o to chodziło! Po prostu…

Odkąd ustalili, że ma na przekonanie partnera jeden marny miesiąc, Anakin odczuwał rozpaczliwą potrzebę, by się wykazać, ale nie mógł, bo prześladował go cholerny pech!

Najpierw Kanclerz, będący (przynajmniej teoretycznie) jego największym sprzymierzeńcem, rozpieprzył cały plan, dając jemu i Obi-Wanowi osobne misje. Potem okazało się, że urwanie się z własnego zadania było kompletnie bezsensowne, bo Kenobi wyruszył w podróż powrotną na Coruscant. A to wcale jeszcze nie był koniec złych wiadomości, o nie!

Gdy Skywalker wpadł, jak ten wicher, najpierw do Świątyni, a potem do kwatery swojego Mistrza, wcale nie zastał tam pijącego herbatę Obi-Wana lecz kompletną pustkę. Biegałby bez sensu po całym budynku, gdyby przechodząca obok Luminara Unduli nie poinformowała go, że Kenobi _gdzieś_ poleciał.

\- „Gdzieś”? Ale co to w ogóle znaczy „gdzieś”? – bezskutecznie starając się wyeliminować z głosu nutę irytacji, dopytywał Anakin. – „Gdzieś” to znaczy GDZIE?

\- Nie podzielił się ze mną tą informacją – Przyjaciółka Kenobiego zmierzyła młodego Jedi chłodnym spojrzeniem. – Powiedział, że ma coś do załatwienia i niedługo wróci.

\- Niedługo, czyli kiedy?

Kobieta skrzyżowała ramiona.

\- Starałam się być uprzejma, Skywalker, ale czy ja wyglądam jak Chodząca Baza Danych?

Zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem, Anakin zwiesił głowę. Spojrzenie Luminary nieznacznie złagodniało.

\- Cóż… Rada ma jutro ważne spotkanie w sprawie Felucii. Powinien wrócić do tego czasu.

Zawsze to jakieś pocieszenie.

Ostatecznie Skywalker zaszył się we własnym mieszkaniu i zabrał się za coś, co zawsze robił, gdy próbował pozbierać myśli – rzucił się do naprawiania wszystkiego, co wpadło mu w ręce. Ale nawet tu – jak na złość! – dopadł go pech. Przy czym by nie majstrował, czego by nie dotknął, coś szło źle, jakby za sprawą tajemniczego fatum.

Choć mógłby przysiąc, że niedawno uzupełniał prywatną kolekcję złomu, co chwilę brakowało mu jakiś części. A nawet kiedy miał, co trzeba, to niechcący coś psuł, zbyt intensywnie rozmyślając o wydarzeniach sprzed kilku godzin i zbyt mocno ściskając delikatny element mechaniczną ręką.

 _Pieprzone gówno z wysypiska!_ – pomyślał ze złością. - _Jebana proteza!_

Po paru godzinach zaklął na cały pokój i postanowił rzucić wszystko w diabły. Oczy mu się kleiły, więc je zamknął. Słońce nie zdążyło jeszcze schować się za horyzontem i nie była to godzina spania, lecz organizm zdawał się podjąć decyzję o zaśnięciu samoistnie. Anakin nie miał nawet siły podnieść czterech liter i zawlec ich do łóżka – odpłynął przy swoim stanowisku pracy, na niezbyt wygodnym taborecie, opierając plecy o chłodną ścianę.

Nie lubił zimna. Nie znosił też spania na siedząco. A ponad wszystko, nie cierpiał samotności!

Dlatego zdziwiło go, że obudził się wypoczęty. Odrobinę bolały go mięśnie, jednak głowę miał szokująco lekką i wolną od zmartwień. Po tym, co przeżył ubiegłego dnia, było to… odrobinę podejrzane.

Anakin głośno ziewnął i przeciągnął się na krześle, sprawiając, że gruby koc zsunął mu się z ramion. Właściwie to, kiedy się nim przykrył? Za cholerę tego nie pamiętał! Może zrobił to w nocy, gdy obudził się i poszedł do toalety? Nie przypominał sobie żadnego wstawania na siku, ale był wczoraj tak sponiewierany, że dziurawe wspomnienia nie powinny być żadnym zaskoczeniem. Z drugiej strony…

Gdyby rzeczywiście wstał, to czy nie walnąłby się na swoje łóżko, zamiast wracać do niewygodnej pozycji na krześle?

_A więc ktoś mnie przykrył!_

Ta myśl ożywiła Skywalkera bardziej niż mocny kubek kawy. Młody mężczyzna powoli przejechał dłonią po gładkiej powierzchni koca, szukając śladów pozostawionych przez Moc. Mógłby przysiąc, że rozpoznaje ciepłą i stateczną aurę Obi-Wana, ale wyczuwał jej tak niewiele, że równie dobrze mogła tutaj być od miesiąca. Kenobi odwiedzał prywatne kwatery protegowanego rzadko, lecz regularnie, przez co jego Sygnatura w Mocy nigdy do końca nie znikała, choć jednocześnie nie było jej zbyt dużo. Czy to możliwe, że…

I wtedy Anakin uchwycił wzrokiem stojący na stoliku termos, którego NA PEWNO sam sobie nie przyszykował. Schwycił go, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze. Już… JUŻ miał skakać z radości, że został odwiedzony przez ukochanego w środku nocy, gdy usłyszał serię domagających się uwagi pisków.

Do pomieszczenia wjechał R2, wioząc w metalowej rączce pakunek ze śniadaniem. Ekscytacja Anakina gwałtownie zmalała.

\- Cześć, kolego – Młody Jedi przywitał się z astromechem. – Ty mi to przyniosłeś? – zapytał, wymownie machając termosem.

Robocik odpowiedział twierdzącym popiskiwaniem. Skywalker zwiesił głowę.

\- Oł. Aha, okej… - Widząc, że R2 trzęsie się i wydaje urażone dźwięki, uniósł ręce i zmusił się do uśmiechu. – Znaczy… Tak, tak, jasne, że się cieszę, brachu! Naprawdę dziękuję! To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, tylko… Wiesz, przez chwilę myślałem… Zresztą, nieważne.

Oparł stopę na kolenie, poklepał lojalnego astromecha i pociągnął łyk brązowego płynu z termosu. Kakao. Jego ulubione.

\- Nie wiem, kto cię zaprojektował, mały, ale odwalił kawał dobrej roboty! – Uniósł metalowy kubek, jakby wznosił toast. – Zasłużyłeś na nagrodę. Przed wypadem na Felucię porządnie cię naoliwię.

R2 pytająco zabrzęczał.

\- Nie wiedziałeś, że Rada wysyła nas na Felucię? – Anakin posłał droidowi szatański uśmiech. – Nie przejmuj się, oni też jeszcze tego nie wiedzą.

Sposób, w jaki astromech zaczął przebierać kwadratowymi nogami, wyrażał głęboką dezaprobatę i od razu skojarzył się młodemu Jedi z Obi-Wanem. Skywalker zachichotał.

\- Spokojnie, nie zrobię niczego za ich plecami… tym razem. – Obdarzył R2 jeszcze jednym czułym klepnięciem. – Po prostu dopilnuję, by mnie tam wysłali. Jak? Jeszcze nie wiem. Pewnie tak, jak zwykle. Pójdę na zebranie Rady i będę improwizował.

Astromech odpowiedział swoją własną, osobliwą wersją westchnienia.

\- Nie bądź takim pesymistą! – Skywalker zganił droida. – Zaczynasz gadać jak C-3PO. Co z tego, że narada jest tajna? Jeśli będę taktowny i uprzejmy, na pewno pozwolą mi w niej uczestniczyć.

R2 nie odpowiedział.

\- Uważasz, że nie potrafię być taktowny i uprzejmy? – Anakin posłał mu pełne pretensji spojrzenie.

Nadal cisza.

\- Ej, teraz to jesteś wredny! Oczywiście, że _potrafię_ być taktowny i uprzejmy. Kiedy naprawdę się przyłożę, potrafię!

Zero odzewu. Skywalker przeciągle westchnął.

\- Zaczynam podejrzewać, że Obi-Wan potajemnie majstrował ci przy oprogramowaniu…

Droid czule szturchnął go w nogę.

\- Tak, wiem, że obaj mnie kochacie – ponuro się uśmiechając, powiedział Anakin. – Szkoda tylko, że nie zawsze potrafię to docenić...

Po tych słowach wstał z taboretu i dziarskim krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Idę załatwić nam wypad na Felucię! – zawołał przez ramię. – Trzymaj za mnie kciuki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za koretkę bardzo dziękuję Mishi Akaitori.   
> Dziękuję również Arienkowi za pomoc w dopracowaniu tekstu ;)
> 
> Gorąco wszystkich pozdrawiam - niech Moc będzie z wami!


	16. Przykazania związku (Część 5) - Szczęście

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin przyzwyczaił się do tego, że o wszystko musi zaciekle walczyć!  
> Nie może tak po prostu zdać się na uśmiech losu...  
> Musi się starać!  
> Zabiegać o ukochanego!  
> Nie ma przecież takiej opcji, by Obi-Wan - tak sam z siebie - postanowił z nim być...

**Przykazania Związku (Część 4) - Szczęście**

R2 był droidem, więc technicznie rzecz biorąc _nie miał_ kciuków, a tym samym możliwości, by życzyć swojemu panu szczęścia. Może dlatego wproszenie się na zebranie Rady nie poszło tak gładko, jak założył Anakin?

\- Co ty tu robisz, Skywalker? – już na samym wstępie burknął (ewidentnie niewyspany) Windu. – To sesja zamknięta.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, jak zrobiłby to kulturalny człowiek pragnący zyskać aprobatę rozmówcy, Anakin stanął na palcach, by zerknąć czarnoskóremu Mistrzowi przez ramię. Na widok pustych krzeseł, zmarszczył brwi.

\- Gdzie reszta?

\- Tam, gdzie zawsze. Na froncie. – Windu wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Miał minę, jakby próbował sobie przypomnieć, w której kieszeni schował tabletki przeciwbólowe.

Skywalker doskonale wiedział, że to on jest powodem nagłej migreny, ale jakoś nie potrafił czuć w związku z tym wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Ale, że _wszyscy_ na froncie? – dopytywał z niedowierzaniem. – I Mistrz tak tu sam?

 _Przecież Obi-Wan miał być na Coruscant!_ – pomyślał gorączkowo. – _Co prawda gdzieś poleciał, ale Luminara mówiła, że wróci. Czemu nie wrócił?! Chyba nie wyfrunął na Felucię BEZE MNIE?!_

\- Pozostali pojawią się na hologramach, gdy zacznie się zebranie – Windu rozmasował skroń. Wciąż blokował Anakinowi przejście, opierając dłoń o futrynę. – Masz jakąś pilną sprawę, Skywalker? Mówiłem ci, że to sesja _zamknięta._

\- Chodzi o Felucię. – Młody mężczyzna uraczył czarnoskórego Mistrza niewinnym uśmieszkiem. – Ponoć tam się pogorszyło i planujemy wznowić kampanię?

\- Tak, to jedna z kwestii, którą planowaliśmy poruszyć na zebraniu, ale…

\- O, to świetnie! Bo widzisz, Mistrzu, kiedy ostatnio wróciliśmy z Felucii, zapomniałem zawrzeć w moim raporcie paru istotnych szczegółów. Może wejdę na chwilę, opowiem o wszystkim Radzie, a potem sobie pójdę, byście mogli pogadać o arcyważnych sprawach?

Spojrzenie Windu wskazywało na dylemat: w dalszym ciągu odmawiać Anakinowi, co prawie na pewno poskutkowałoby użeraniem się z nim przez najbliższe piętnaście minut, albo… spełnić jego bezczelną prośbę i mieć z tego powodu lekki ból dupy, ale też święty spokój.

Wbrew pozorom, nie był to trudny wybór.

\- Niech będzie. - Czarnoskóry Mistrz odsunął się, robiąc Skywalkerowi przejście. – Powiesz, co masz powiedzieć, a potem pójdziesz.

\- Dzięki! – Anakin wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Na przyszłość dokładniej pisz swoje raporty.

Windu jeszcze chwilę pozrzędził, ale ostatecznie odpuścił młodemu Jedi i poszedł zająć swoje miejsce. Pomieszczenie wypełniło się błękitnymi hologramami członków Rady. Nie uszło uwadze Anakina, że kilka foteli pozostało wymownie pustych – w tym również ten należący do Obi-Wana. _Cholera!_

 _Przyszedłem tu dla niego, a się nie zjawił! –_ Anakin pomyślał z żalem. – _Co to za pieprzona epidemia pecha?!_

Najwidoczniej oddał cały swój fart Kenobiemu, gdy pocałował go „na szczęście”. A, i potem jeszcze poprosił droida, by trzymał za niego nieistniejące kciuki. Nic dziwnego, że nic mu nie szło.

\- Możemy zaczynać? – zapytał Ki Adi Mundu.

Pozostali członkowie Rady pokiwali głowami.

\- Świetnie. – Windu splótł palce dłoni. – A zatem…

Jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez szum rozsuwanych drzwi. Do sali wkroczył…

 _A więc jednak! –_ pomyślał zaskoczony, ale i uradowany Anakin. – _Jest na Coruscant!_

Obi-Wan wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy się pożegnali. Sprawiał wrażenie lekko niewyspanego, ale poza tym był zupełnie zdrowy – jego aura w Mocy nie zdradzała żadnych ukrytych obrażeń. No i ostatecznie – co Skywalker zaobserwował z ekscytacją – _nie ściął_ swoich cudnych włosów. Patrząc na niego, za cholerę nie szło zgadnąć, że tydzień temu udał się na trudną misję.

Ich oczy na moment się spotkały. Anakin spodziewał się, że jego obecność na zamkniętym posiedzeniu zostanie w jakiś sposób skomentowana, jednak Kenobi nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa. Jak gdyby nigdy nic pomaszerował w stronę swojego fotela. Tarcze wokół umysłu miał podniesione, ale to akurat nie było niczym niezwykłym, gdyż zawsze to robił podczas posiedzeń Rady.

\- Wybaczcie spóźnienie – powiedział, posyłając zgromadzonym przepraszające skinięcie głowy. – Uzdrowicielka nie chciała mnie wypuścić.

\- Wcale jej się nie dziwię – wzdychając, skomentowała Shaak Ti. – Po tym, co napisałeś w raporcie, ja też bym cię nie wypuszczała.

\- Wiesz, że to zabrzmiało dwuznacznie? – szczerząc zęby, spytał Kit Fisto.

\- Przestań sobie żartować! – Togrutanka odpowiedziała surowym spojrzeniem. – To są bardzo poważne sprawy. Obi-Wan miał szczęście, że nic mu się nie stało. Przy końskiej dawce tak mocnego…

\- Powinniśmy już zamknąć ten temat – Obi-Wan wszedł kobiecie w słowo. – Wałkowaliśmy go wczoraj przez całą sesję.

\- Ja również uważam, że w tej kwestii wszystko już zostało powiedziane. – Jak zawsze konkretny Windu pokiwał głową, ale jednocześnie posłał Kenobiemu zatroskane spojrzenie. – Chyba, że czegoś nam nie powiedziałeś? Mam nadzieję, że niczego przed nami nie ukryłeś, by „oszczędzić nam zmartwień”? To byłoby bardzo w twoim stylu.

\- Aż tak ciężko uwierzyć, że mam silną wolę? – Mistrz Anakina wymownie spojrzał na sufit.

\- Wczoraj z Mistrzem Kenobim długo rozmawiałem – zaskrzeczał Yoda. – Medytacji wspólnie oddaliśmy się. Wiem, że prawdę powiedział i żadnych bolesnych szczegółów przed nami nie zataił.

Członkowie Rady wydali zbiorowe westchnienie ulgi. Stojący z boku Anakin skakał wzrokiem od jednego Mistrza do drugiego, próbując zrozumieć, co się tutaj, na haremy Jabby, odwaliło.

Zaraz, zaraz, to Obi-Wan miał na Fenis jakąś nieprzyjemną przygodę? W ogóle nie było tego po nim widać! Musiało chodzić o coś bardzo poważnego, skoro medytował z Yodą… Wspólna medytacja z Głową Zakonu niemal zawsze oznaczała „trudną sprawę” bądź jakieś traumatyczne zajście. I pomyśleć, że Rada dyskutowała o tym wczoraj „przez całą sesję” i nawet nie raczyła zaprosić Anakina na obrady…

A powinni go, do diaska, wezwać! Przecież to był jego uko… tfu!... _Mistrz_. Jeżeli Obi-Wanowi przydarzyła się podczas misji jakaś krzywda, to jego dawny Padawan miał pierdolone prawo się o tym dowiedzieć!

Anakin już miał wyjść z cienia, olać wszelkie zasady dobrego wychowania i zażądać od członków Rady, by _natychmiast_ powiedzieli mu, o co chodzi. Zrobiłby to, pomimo milczącego zakazu Obi-Wanu, który wyczuł jego zamiar i posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Jednak do kolejnej bitwy z serii „Skywalker kontra najważniejsze osoby w Zakonie” ostatecznie nie doszło, gdyż dokładnie w tym momencie na pustym krześle pojawił się hologram Depy Billaby.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie! – Chalactańska Mistrzyni była lekko zdyszana, jakby dotarła na zebranie po męczącym sprincie. – Padawan miał kryzys okresu dojrzewania. Żołnierze uczyli go… O, Anakin! Co ty tu robisz?

Anakin kompletnie zapomniał, że sekundę temu chciał przesłuchiwać Radę. Pod wpływem zaciekawionego spojrzenia kobiety, zaczerwienił się. Potrzebował chwili, by się ogarnąć. Już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, jednak Windu go uprzedził.

\- Wprosił się na zebranie – mruknął, masując skroń. – _Znowu._

„To się zdarzyło tyle razy, że już nie mam siły go za to opierdalać” – zawisło w powietrzu.

\- Tego to się sama domyśliłam – Billaba zmarszczyła brwi. – Mnie chodziło o to, co robi _tutaj_ , na Coruscant. Anakin, ty nie miałeś przypadkiem ochraniać jakiejś posłanki?

Skywalker nie dał po sobie poznać, jak wielką panikę wywołały w nim te słowa. _Szlag!_ To zupełnie nie miało tak być! Planował, że we właściwym momencie poinformuje Radę o urwania się z misji, a nie, że zostanie na tym _przyłapany._

\- Teraz, gdy o tym wspomniałaś, mnie też coś zaczyna świtać – Mistrz Mundi szarpał się za kozią bródkę. – Kiedy ostatnio rozmawiałem z Kanclerzem, wspominał, że posłał cię na ważną misję. Miałeś być ochroniarzem. Prawda, Anakinie?

\- Eee…

Anakin nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na Obi-Wana. Bał się tego, co mógłby zobaczyć na jego twarzy. _Szlag do kwadratu!_

\- No więc… - zaczął bełkotliwie tłumaczyć. – Ja… tego…

\- Pewnie ta misja zanudziła cię na śmierć i stwierdziłeś, że po prostu się z niej wykręcisz? – z uśmiechem spytał Kit Fisto.

\- Co?! Nie!

_Szlag do sześcianu!_

Członkowie Rady patrzyli na Skywalkera z takim wyrazem, jakby wcale nie potrzebowali jego wyjaśnień, bo i tak doskonale wiedzieli, co usłyszą. Z fotela Obi-Wana dobiegł jakiś dźwięk, ale ciężko stwierdzić, czy był to stłumiony wyraz oburzenia, czy może dyskretne parsknięcie śmiechem. Anakin wolał tego nie sprawdzać.

\- Wcale nie urwałem się z mojej misji! – oświadczył, prostując plecy, wypinając pierś i maskując zdenerwowanie lekkim uśmiechem. – Była całkiem w porządku. Po prostu… no… Nie miałem przy ochranianiu pani poseł zbyt wielu obowiązków, właściwie tylko podpierałem ścianę, więc stwierdziłem, że bardziej przydam się gdzie indziej. Ale spokojnie, nie zostawiłem Sabe bez opieki! Akurat rozmawiałem z innym Jedi, który ostatnio strasznie dużo pracował w terenie i marudził, że chętnie by sobie odpoczął przy lżejszej misji. Uznaliśmy, że się zamienimy.

Uff, udało się. Wybrnął z tego! Powiedział, co miał powiedzieć, a Rada nie wydawała się jakoś szczególnie zbulwersowana. Cóż, nie bardziej niż zwykle.

\- Skoro misja polega tylko na ochronie, a wysłałeś kogoś na swoje miejsce, to chyba nie mamy powodów, by cię ganić – ostrożnie stwierdziła Shaak Ti. – Oczywiście był to ewidentny pokaz samowolki i niesubordynacji, ale…

\- Ale jak na _Standardy Anakina…_ \- z uciechą uzupełnił Kit Fisto. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że świetnie się bawił.

\- Przynajmniej tym razem załatwił sobie zastępstwo – nieco mniej entuzjastycznie, ale wciąż bez cienia przygany, dodał Plo Koon. – To progres.

\- Zresztą, cała ta ochrona posłanki to był pomysł Kanclerza, nie nasz – podsumował Ki Adi Mundi.

\- Misja tamta priorytetem nie była – zgodził się Yoda. – Skoro ktoś inny na miejscu młodego Skywalkera się nią zajął, to ja zastrzeżeń nie zgłaszam.

Obi-Wan milczał, a Anakin wciąż nie miał śmiałości, by na niego spojrzeć. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się w Windu – dobrze wiedział, że z tym konkretnym egzemplarzem pójdzie mu najtrudniej.

\- Mówisz, że załatwiłeś sobie zastępstwo… - Uważnie przyglądając się Skywalkerowi, czarnoskóry Mistrz rozmasował podbródek. – A kogo właściwie masz na myśli?

Anakin zamknął oczy. To była ta trudniejsza część. Powoli uchylił powieki i starając się brzmieć możliwie najbardziej nonszalancko, wypalił:

\- Vosa.

Wszystkie twarze, na które patrzył, stały się o odcień bledsze. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Yoda wybuchł wesołym chichotem.

\- Dobre, dobre! – zawołał, klepiąc się po kolanie. – Świetne poczucie humoru masz ty! W trudnych wojennych czasach o wartości dobrego dowcipu Jedi często zapominają.

Pozostali nie podzielali rozbawienia Głowy Zakonu.

\- Vosa? – nienaturalnie piskliwym głosem powtórzyła Shaak Ti. – Wysłałeś do ochraniania _osoby publicznej_ Vosa?!

\- Ej, nie panikujmy! – Kit Fisto uniósł dłonie i podjął nieudolną próbę rozluźnienia atmosfery. – Wciąż jeszcze może krzyknąć „mam was”!

\- Chyba jednak tego nie zrobi - wymamrotał Plo Koon.

\- Anakin… - Przyciskając palce do wysokiego czoła, Ki Adi Mundi posłał Skywalkerowi zbolałe spojrzenie. – Czemu. Wybrałeś. Właśnie. Jego?

\- Eee… no bo był pod ręką! – Anakin odpowiedział nerwowym uśmiechem. – A poza tym, miał czas. Wiecie, jak trudno w tych czasach znaleźć kogoś, kto zgodziłby się na zamianę nie zadając żadnych pytań?

\- To on cię nawet o nic nie spytał? – Saesee Tiinowi opadła kopara. – Przejął od ciebie misję „ot tak”? 

_Właściwie to, na początku zadawał sporo pytań_ – przypomniał sobie Skywalker. – _Ale obiecałem mu kilka browarów i przestał._

\- Misja ochraniania ważnej osoby – wytrzeszczając na Anakina oczy bełkotał Windu. – Polegająca na spotykaniu dyplomatów. Wymagająca umiejętności _zachowania się w towarzystwie_ , by nie przynieść Zakonowi wstydu. I ty przekazałeś tę misję _Quinlanowi Vosowi_?!

\- Jeśli cię to jakoś pocieszy, Mistrzu, to ja też nie umiem zachować się w towarzystwie – bez zastanowienia wypalił młody Jedi. – Więc to co najwyżej zamiana na zasadzie „ze stodoły do obory”.

\- No tak, ale ty się przynajmniej… _prezentujesz_ – podkreśliła Shaak Ti.

W domyśle: „twoje diaboliczne wychowanie, czy raczej jego brak, w ogóle nie znajduje odzwierciedlenia w twoim anielskim wyglądzie”.

\- Będzie dobrze – uspokajał Anakin. – Zostawiłem Mistrzowi Vosowi mój dezodorant. I grzebień.

Właściwie to nie tyle zostawił, co _zapomniał_ zabrać tych rzeczy w hotelu, ale tego już Rada nie musiała wiedzieć.

\- Ale dołączyłeś instrukcję obsługi, czy… - zaczęła wyraźnie zafrasowana Billaba, jednak Obi-Wan wszedł jej w słowo.

\- I tak nie opłaca nam się zamieniać ich z powrotem, więc dyskutowanie na ten temat nie ma sensu – stwierdził, głęboko wzdychając. – Pozostaje nam pogodzić się z faktem, że Quinlan zostanie gwiazdą większości galaktycznych czasopism. Choć dobrze by było, gdyby jednak nie pchał się na okładkę, bo to poważnie zaszkodzi jego pracy pod przykrywką.

To był pierwszy raz, gdy Kenobi zabrał głos w sprawie. Anakin wreszcie zdobył się na odwagę i spojrzał na Mistrza, ale nie wyczytał z jego wyrazu twarzy żadnej wskazówki co do nastroju. Ciężko stwierdzić, czy Obi-Wan zamierzał odpuścić protegowanemu, czy może potajemnie szykował dla niego Zjebkę Stulecia.

\- By porozmawiać o ważnych sprawach zebraliśmy się – zarządził Yoda. – Sprawa reputacji Zakonu zaczekać może.

\- Słusznie. – Windu z aprobatą pokiwał głową. – Skywalker, mówiłeś, że masz jakieś informacje o Felucii, których nie zawarłeś w raporcie?

\- Eee… tak! – Starając się nadać swojej twarzy wyraz czystego profesjonalizmu, Anakin odchrząknął. – Kiedy ostatnim razem byłem na planecie, odkryłem tam sieć podziemnych korytarzy.

\- A nie napisałeś o nich, bo…

\- Znalazłem je, gdy poszedłem za potrzebą i zapomniałem.

Kilkoro członków Rady wydało stłumione parsknięcia. Tym, czego Skywalker im NIE powiedział, był fakt, że cała ta sieć tuneli była wielkości tej sali i nawet nie pamiętał, gdzie się znajdowała, bo skorzystał z niej tylko raz, by w spokoju się pomasturbować.

„Podstawą owocnych negocjacji jest umiejętność wybrania najistotniejszych informacji i przedstawienia ich we właściwym świetle”.

Kto by pomyślał, że jedno z ulubionych powiedzonek Obi-Wana okaże się tak przydatne?

Anakin zaczął układać w głowie wypowiedź, mającą na celu przekonać Radę, by wysłała go na Felucię razem z dawnym Mistrzem. Kenobi pewnie będzie bronił się przed wspólną misją rękami i nogami, więc trzeba będzie wyciągnąć solidne argumenty, by przekonać zarówno jego, jak i pozostałych! Młody mężczyzna tak się zagłębił w swoich rozmyślaniach, że na kilka minut przestał zwracać uwagę na to, co działo się w pomieszczeniu.

Windu rzucił kilka niepochlebnych komentarzy odnośnie „chodzenia za potrzebą” i „zamieszczania ważnych informacji w raportach”, po czym głos zabrał dawny nauczyciel Skywalkera:

\- Cóż… i tak zamierzałem wnioskować, byśmy z Anakinem zajęli się sprawą na Felucii, więc może opowie nam więcej o tych tunelach podczas odprawy? A tymczasem przedyskutowalibyśmy kwestie dyplomatyczne, które w przypadku tej kampanii są równe istotne.

\- Zgadzam się. – Shaak ti skinęła głową. – Dzięki temu, że lokalna ludność wszczęła bunt, jesteśmy w stanie wznowić operacje wojskowe na planecie. Jednak będziemy musieli blisko współpracować z przywódcami rebelii, byśmy mogli…

\- Uważam, że ja i Obi-Wan powinniśmy zostać wysłani na Felucię! – bez ostrzeżenia wypalił (dotychczas pozostający we własnym światku) Anakin. – Po pierwsze, już tam byliśmy, więc jesteśmy dobrze przygotowani. A po drugie…

\- Czy ty jesteś głuchy, Skywalker? – przerwał mu purpurowy na twarzy Windu. – Nie zauważyłeś, że Obi-Wan już zaproponował, byście zostali wysłani?

\- Yyy, serio? – Anakin zamrugał. Skierował zaintrygowany wzrok na Obi-Wana, który siedział w fotelu z nieprzeniknioną miną.

\- Tak, _serio!_ – fuknął coraz bardziej rozjuszony Mace. – Propozycja została złożona i wszyscy się zgodzili.

\- Wszyscy?

\- Żeby wpraszać się na zebranie Rady, a potem odpływać w świat fantazji – Ki Adi Mundi pokręcił głową. – Kompletnie tego nie rozumiem.

\- A myślałem, że tylko ja bez kawy funkcjonować nie potrafię… - westchnął Yoda.

Mistrzowie głośno komentowali roztrzepanie młodego mężczyzny, jednak Anakin nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Bardziej był zafascynowany Obi-Wanem, który przypatrywał się swoim splecionym palcom i sprawiał wrażenie kompletnie niewzruszonego toczącą się dyskusją.

Cudownie, że sprawy potoczyły się tak, a nie inaczej, ale wydawało się to odrobinę podejrzane.

Żeby Kenobi tak z własnej woli dał się wysłać na misję z dawnym Padawanem? Ba, nie tylko dał się wysłać, ale wręcz _sam to zaproponował?!_ Zrobił to, chociaż zdał sobie sprawę, że zostały mu trzy tygodnie na podjęcie decyzji w sprawie związku i zapewne podejrzewał… _musiał_ podejrzewać, że Anakin będzie próbował na niego wpłynąć w taki albo inny sposób! I pomimo tego, zdecydował się polecieć z protegowanym na Felucię? Co on knuje?

 _Czyżby zmienił taktykę?_ – kontemplował Skywalker. – _Zamiast mnie unikać, będzie chciał udowodnić, że może polecieć ze mną na misję i do niczego między nami nie dojdzie? A może po prostu zaczął grać fair i daje mi okazję, bym się wykazał? A może czeka na moje potknięcie? A może go podmienili? A może…_

\- Anakin.

Słysząc uprzejmy głos Obi-Wana, młody mężczyzna aż podskoczył.

\- Mace coś do ciebie mówił. – Kenobi wskazał dłonią Windu, który najwyraźniej wołał Anakina już kilka razy, a gdy nie doczekał się reakcji, napiął dosłownie każdy możliwy mięsień twarz.

\- Eee… sorki. – Anakin uraczył czarnoskórego Mistrza skruszonym uśmiechem.

\- Ja nie wiem, co się dzisiaj z tobą dzieje, Skywalker – Windu burknął takim tonem, jakby musiał użyć całej siły woli, by nie wydrzeć się na całą salę. – Zwykle musimy cię upominać, by łaskawie _zamknął się_ i pozwolił mówić innym, a teraz nie dość, że prawie się nie odzywasz, to w ogóle nie interesuje cię, co mówią pozostali. Jeśli masz jakieś zastrzeżenia co do misji z Obi-Wanem, to możemy…

\- Co?! Zastrzeżenia?! – Skywalker zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Ależ skąd, Mistrzu, nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń! Skoro ustaliliśmy, że lecę z Obi-Wanem na Felucię, to już nie będę przeszkadzał! Pójdę sobie, byście mogli na spokojnie dokończyć obrady! To… Tego… Eee… Widzimy się na odprawie? - Posłał swojemu mentorowi spłoszone spojrzenie, bojąc się, że ten postanowi nagle wszystko odwołać. Jednak Kenobi jedynie skinął mu głową, nie tracąc pokerowej twarzy. – Świetnie! No to, do zobaczenia niedługo!

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył skomentować jego dziwaczne zachowanie, młody Rycerz Jedi czmychnął z sali. Gdy zamykał drzwi, usłyszał jeszcze głos Billaby, stwierdzający, że „Mace wygląda, jakby potrzebował środka przeciwbólowego”.

_Uff, udało się!_

Anakin oparł się plecami o ścianę. Jego dłonie przylgnęły do twardej powierzchni, jakby próbowały się jej przytrzymać, by nie spaść w przepaść. Głowa odchyliła się do tyłu w sposób właściwy dla wyczerpanego człowieka, jednak w kącikach ust czaił się zadowolony uśmiech.

 _Chociaż raz_ – Skywalker myślał z ulgą. – _Chociaż raz coś poszło dobrze!_

Może i cały ubiegły tydzień był pasmem nieszczęść, ale to już nieważne, bo w perspektywie była zupełnie nowa misja i należało podejść do niej z odpowiednim nastawieniem.

Pogwizdując, Anakin skierował się do kwatery Obi-Wana. Poranna niespodzianka R2 zainspirowała go i postanowił, że zrobi dla ukochanego coś miłego. Wyposażenie kuchenne na Gwiezdnych Niszczycielach często wołało o pomstę do Mocy, więc przygotowane zawczasu termosiki z herbatą były uważane za towar luksusowy. Kenobi z pewnością ucieszy się, że będzie mógł się napić ukochanego yarumu! No i, być może… dzięki temu przypomni sobie, co porabiał z dawnym Padawanem tydzień temu?

Skywalker uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zabrał się za przyrządzanie herbaty, oczywiście zostawiając po sobie niezły bajzel i w duchu będąc wdzięcznym za fakt, że Obi-Wan wciąż siedział na zebraniu Rady i nie wiedział, co wyprawiało się w jego włościach.

Cóż… formalnie rzecz biorąc to nadal był _ich wspólne_ włości. Choć Anakin miał dla siebie osobne mieszkanie do spania i majsterkowania, nigdy oficjalnie nie wyprowadził się od dawnego Mistrza. Zaś Obi-Wan nie zrobił niczego, by zmienić ten stan rzeczy. Zupełnie jakby wiedział, że protegowany zawsze będzie chciał do niego wracać w lepszych i gorszych chwilach. Zupełnie, jakby na to… _liczył._

 _Już ja ci pokażę!_ – z determinacją pomyślał Anakin. – _Dopilnuję, byś skończył z udawaniem, że nie chcesz ze mną być… Tylko poczekaj!_

Z fantazji o spółkowaniu z Obi-Wanem na kuchennym stole wyrwało go ciche brzęczenie. Schowany w kieszeni holotransmiter natarczywie domagał się uwagi właściciela.

Skywalker ułożył urządzenie na podłodze i wkrótce stanął oko w oko z półprzezroczystą postacią Quinlana Vosa.

\- No, no, młody… - Kiffarski Mistrz Jedi skrzyżował ramiona i cicho zacmokał. – Ty to wiesz, kiedy się ulotnić!

Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Co ci się, u licha, stało?!

Wieloletni przyjaciel Obi-Wana wyglądał jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Znaczy… okej, tak zupełnie szczerze, to Vos ZAWSZE wyglądał jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, ale w tak złym stanie Skywalker go jeszcze NIE WIDZIAŁ.

Dredy, które na co dzień były „co najwyżej” poczochrane, tak się poplątały, jakby jakieś ptaszysko postanowiło zrobić sobie z nich gniazdo. Ubranie było w stanie po prostu opłakanym (nawet jak na standardy Quinlana!), a nienaturalny kształt nosa pod podłużnym tatuażem sugerował solidne trzaśnięcie w pysk. No, no, ktoś tu nieźle zabalował…

\- Dobra, tym razem przeholowałeś! – Anakin zmierzył Vosa oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem. – Wiem, że driny na wypasionych dyplomatycznych przyjęciach powalają na kolana, ale to jeszcze nie powód, by żłopać, co popadnie, a potem wszczynać burdy! Wiesz, jakie będę miał przez to _kłopoty?_ Kiedy się zamienialiśmy, ustaliliśmy, że przynajmniej SPRÓBUJESZ zachowywać się normalnie.

\- Przyhamuj z tymi oskarżeniami – Quinlan wydał przeciągłe westchnienie. – Jak już musisz wiedzieć, to zachowywałem się jak prawdziwy dżentelemen! To twoja koleżanka była nieuprzejma. Zafundowała mi tak agresywną randkę, że do tej pory mam zakwasy!

\- _Randkę?_ – ze szczęką prawie przy samej ziemi powtórzył Anakin.

\- Nooo… może nie jest to najwłaściwsze słowo, ale wiesz, o co chodzi. Tak mocno strzeliła mi w mordę, że przez moment zobaczyłem gwiazdy. Chociaż w sumie było warto, bo jej mina, gdy nazwałem ją „cukiereczkiem”, była bezcenna.

\- Zaraz, zaraz… _Sabe_ dała ci w pysk? – Z palcami przyciśniętymi do czoła, Skywalker pokręcił głową.

Wprost nie mógł uwierzyć! Tak to już, kurwa, jest, gdy powierzasz swoją misję niekompetentnemu wieśniakowi bez manier…

\- _Pojebało cię_ , Quinlan?! – Zupełnie nie przejmując się faktem, że wydziera się na wyższego od siebie rangą Mistrza Jedi, Anakin zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak to spierdoliłeś! Miałeś tylko jedno zadanie… _jedno!_ Wystarczyło trzymać się blisko posłanki i chlać darmową wódę. Ale nie, ty oczywiście musiałeś zaszaleć! Co ci strzeliło do głowy, że nazwałeś Sabe „cukiereczkiem”?!

\- Sabe? – Vos podrapał się po rozczochranej łepetynie. – O jakiej Sabe ty… Aaa, chodzi ci o tę posłankę? Nie gorączkuj się, młody, jej akurat żadnych czułych słówek nie mówiłem. Chodziło mi o twoją drugą koleżankę.

\- Drugą? – Teraz to Skywalker już kompletnie zbaraniał. – Jaką „drugą”?

\- Noo, tę łysą ślicznotkę, co kiedyś pracowała dla Dooku. – Wzrok kiffarskiego Jedi stał się rozmarzony. – Chociaż wygląda trochę inaczej, niż ją opisywaliście. Włosy jej zaczęły odrastać i jest bardzo seksowna. Do tego ten zadziorny charakterek…

\- Zaraz, zaraz, _Ventress?!_ Co tam, u licha, robiła Ventress?!

\- Jak to, co? Próbowała obciąć twojej posłance główkę, oto co robiła.

Anakin z wrażenia osunął się na kanapę. To wszystko nie mieściło mu się w głowie.

\- Chyba, kurwa, żartujesz - wysapał, przyciskając sobie dłoń do skroni. – Przez tydzień byłem ochroniarzem Sabe. Przez okrągły tydzień _nic_ się nie działo! A ty mi mówisz, że ledwo zszedłem z posterunku… ledwo się z tobą zamieniłem, a Ventress próbowała pozbawić posłankę życia?

\- Właśnie dlatego powiedziałem, że „wiesz, kiedy się ulotnić”. – Vos spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem. – W ogóle to… - Nieoczekiwanie spoważniał i rozmasował podbródek. – Śliczna zabójczyni była baaaardzo niezadowolona z faktu, że cię nie zastała. Gdy powiedziałem jej, że się nie zjawisz, zaklęła na cały pokój, pomarudziła, że nie zapłacą jej hajsu i się ulotniła. I jeszcze na odchodnym dała mi w pysk! – dokończył z żalem.

\- Kurwa! – syknął Anakin.

\- Ej, wyluzuj, posłance nic się nie stało! – Quinlan uspokajająco uniósł dłonie. – Za kogo ty mnie masz? Jasne, urok ślicznej wiedźmy trochę mnie oszołomił, ale nie do tego stopnia, bym nie wykonał zadania! Może i rozwaliłem przy tym więcej pozłacanych talerzy, niż było trzeba, ale to było absolutnie konieczne, by…

\- Ty nie rozumiesz! – zawył Skywalker. – Obi-Wan mnie _zabije!_

\- O?

\- Już słyszę ten jego krytyczny ton… „Miałeś jedno zadanie, Anakin, tylko jedno!”.

\- Nie chcę nic mówić, ale chwilę temu powiedziałeś mi dokładnie to samo – Vos zwrócił młodszemu Jedi uwagę. – Naprawdę wdałeś się w Mistrzunia.

Anakin zaczął krążyć po pokoju, szarpiąc się za włosy.

\- Ugh, dobrze wiesz, jaki on jest! Co z tego, że wszystko ogarnąłeś, a Sabe nic się nie stało? Dla Obi-Wana będzie się liczyło tylko to, że dostałem od Kanclerza zadanie, ale je olałem, a w konsekwencji ważna osoba mogła zginąć!

\- Młody, daj spokój, niczego nie olałeś – pocieszał go Quinlan. – Zamieniłeś się ze mną, tak? I miej trochę więcej wiary w wyrozumiałość naszego Obi-Wanka! Gdy mu opowiadałem, co się stało, wcale nie był jakoś bardzo wzburzony. Powiedział jedynie…

\- Zaraz, zaraz, to ty już mu o tym POWIEDZIAŁEŚ?!

\- Noo… przed chwilą skończyłem holorozmowę z Radą.

Zaje-kurwa-biście!

Anakin wyobraził sobie duchy Sithów wykonujące nad jego głową taniec radości.

\- Żeby nie było - odezwał się Quinlan – jesteś moim ziomkiem i chciałem najpierw pogadać z tobą. Żeby cię ostrzec, albo coś. Tyle że twoja posłanka zaczęła się do wszystkiego wtranżalać i uparła się, że musimy _teraz, natychmiast_ skontaktować się z Radą. Uwierz mi, że nie miałem nic do gadania. Tak w ogóle, całe to spotkanko z Mistrzuniami z Rady było dosyć zabawne. Jak mnie zobaczyli, to na początku pomyśleli to samo, co ty, czyli że zabalowałem i dlatego wyglądam tragicznie. Opierniczali mnie przez pół godziny, zanim łaskawie pozwolili mi wytłumaczyć, co się właściwie stało.

\- Stało się TO, że kolejny raz zrobiłem po swojemu i jak nic za to oberwę! Obi-Wan nie zostawi na mnie suchej nitki!

\- Noo, teraz, jak już spaliłeś mu czajnik, to na pewno.

Dopiero teraz młody mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, że w powietrzu unosi się nieprzyjemny zapach.

\- SZLAG!

Anakin rzucił się w stronę kuchenki. Niewiarygodne, że nawet na tak nowoczesnym sprzęcie można było przypalić herbatę. Ugh! Właśnie _dlatego_ gotowaniem powinny zajmować się droidy… szlag! Szlag, szlag, szlag!

\- Powodzenia w sprzątaniu! – Vos pomachał drugiemu mężczyźnie na pożegnanie, a chwilę potem jego hologram zniknął.

Cała euforia, jaką Skywalker czuł po spotkaniu z Radą, należała już do przeszłości. Spalenie ukochanego czajnika Obi-Wana było zaledwie początkiem serii niefortunnych zdarzeń.

Anakin złapał za metalową rączkę naczynia, w swojej panice nie biorąc pod uwagę faktu, że może się, _kurwa,_ poparzyć! Skutkiem tej krótkiej chwili głupoty było rozlanie herbaty po dywaniku, ciśnięcie czajnika na ścianę (co skończyło się fatalnie zarówno dla czajnika jak i ściany) i wreszcie poślizgnięcie się na rozlanej herbacie. O, a na deser jeszcze zerwanie drzwiczek szafki, których Skywalker przytrzymał się protezą, by nie stracić równowagi. Sądził, że gorzej już nie będzie, ale akurat wtedy półka przechyliła się, i wszystkie kubki oraz talerze poleciały na podłogę. Cóż… były z metalu, więc przynajmniej się nie potłukły, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że kuchnia wyglądała jak pobojowisko.

 _I jak ja, u licha, zdążę to wszystko posprzątać?_ – pomyślał załamany Anakin.

Z korytarzu dobiegły kroki.

_Okej, nie zdążę. Poprawka: jak ja się, kurde, z tego wytłumaczę?!_

Drzwi rozsunęły się i do mieszkania wkroczył właściciel we własnej osobie.

\- Anakin, jesteś tu? – Głowa Obi-Wana obracała się na wszystkie strony. – Nie było cię w twojej kwaterze i nie odbierałeś komlinka. Rada skończyła już obradować, więc możemy pójść na od… prawę.

Kenobi wreszcie wypatrzył dawnego Padawana i omal nie udławił się ostatnim słowem. Przez chwilę po prostu stał i gapił się na Anakina (oraz otaczający go bajzel) z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Skywalker starał się jakoś załagodzić sytuację, posyłając Mistrzowi przepraszający uśmiech, jednak w głębi siebie doskonale wiedział, że ma przesrane.

Dłoń Obi-Wana uniosła się, żeby zakryć oczy. Podobny gest zwykle był Preludium do wrzasku, który trząsł całą Świątynią i Anakin już zaczął mentalne przygotowanie do czołgania się po podłodze i błagania o litość, ale…

Ale, o dziwo, wybuch nie nastąpił. Kenobi jedynie wstukał do komlinka jakąś częstotliwość i nie dając nic po sobie poznać, przemówił:

\- Potrzebuję droidów do mojej kwatery. Sprzątających i konwersujących. Z jakiego powodu? – Przelotnie zerknął na Anakina, westchnął i dokończył. – Z tego samego, co zwykle. 

Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale ostatecznie potrząsnął głową, rzucił pod nosem słowo „odprawa” i skinął na dawnego Padawana. Skywalker powlókł się za Mistrzem, czując się jak w głębokim transie.

 _Okeeeeej_ – pomyślał, podejrzliwie wpatrując się w koczek rudych włosów. – _To było dosyć… dziwne._

Obi-Wan świetnie radził sobie z emocjami praktycznie od zawsze i regularnie zbierał od Mistrza Yody pochwałę za samokontrolę, ale miał przecież swoje limity! Demolowanie mu kuchni (zwłaszcza przez Anakina) dotychczas się w nich nie mieściło. Fakt, że zrezygnował ze swojego ulubionego sportu, jakim było udzielanie dawnemu Padawanowi zasłużonego kazania, zdecydowanie odbiegał od normy.

Chyba, że była to po prostu bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem i Zjebka Stulecia miała nadejść nieco później? Taaak, ta opcja była zdecydowanie bardziej prawdopodobna niż wybaczenie Skywalkerowi zniszczenia ukochanego czajniczka.

W każdym razie, Anakin raczej nie zaprezentował się jako osoba, z którą warto było wejść w związek. Ta myśl cholernie go przygnębiała.

Pozostawał we własnym światku przez całą odprawę, czym zaszkodził sobie jeszcze bardziej, bo Obi-Wan musiał regularnie wołać go po imieniu, a czasem nawet szturchać, by łaskawie wysłuchał planu. Świetnie… po prostu, cholera, _wspaniale!_ Jakby nie narobił już sobie dość kłopotów, musiał jeszcze zrobić z siebie bujającego w obłokach durnia, który nie potrafi skupić się na naradzie wojennej. Wspaniale!

Kiedy usłyszał, że on i jego dawny Mistrz nie polecą – tak jak reszta wojska – gwiezdnym niszczycielem, lecz wezmą krążownik Jedi, Skywalker zestresował się nie na żarty. Dosłownie _czuł_ wiszącą w powietrzu zapowiedź poważnej rozmowy! Już prawie słyszał głos Obi-Wana, dający mu ochrzan za wszystko, co się wydarzyło – od olania misji z Sabe zacząwszy, na spaleniu kuchni skończywszy.

Nie musiał czekać długo. Podczas opuszczania atmosfery Coruscant Kenobi milczał jak grób, ale gdy tylko weszli do hiperprzestrzeni, wziął głęboki oddech i oznajmił:

\- Jeśli mamy to zrobić, muszą być jakieś zasady.

Skywalker skrzywił się i z prędkością karabinu wyrzucił z siebie:

\- Naprawdę przepraszam cię za tę kuchnię! Wiem, że to nie było zbyt mądre. Chciałem po prostu zrobić ci herbatę na drogę, ale odebrałem przekaz od Vosa i zapomniałem…

\- Anakin.

\- Nie, posłuchaj, to był tylko durnowaty wypadek! Może i starałem się bardziej, niż trzeba i dlatego wszystko spieprzyłem, ale…

\- Anakin!

\- Tak, _wiem_ , że olanie misji z Sabe nie było zbyt odpowiedzialne, ale musisz przyznać, że…

\- ANAKIN!

Obi-Wan położył dłoń na mechanicznym przedramieniu protegowanego. Jednak to nie ten gest sprawił, że Skywalker wreszcie się zamknął. Nie chodziło też fakt, że dawny Mistrz praktycznie na niego krzyknął. Nie. Tym, co tak naprawdę przykuło uwagę Anakina i zmusiło go do milczenia, był wyraz twarzy partnera.

Kenobi wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia rozzłoszczonego ani poirytowanego. Był dziwnie speszony i miał mocno zarumienione policzki. Dość nietypowa mina jak na kogoś, kto szykował się do zjebki…

Ale czy na pewno o to chodziło?

Dłoń, która cały czas spoczywała na przedramieniu Anakina, nieco mocniej wpiła się w materiał tuniki. Obi-Wan spuścił wzrok i wymamrotał:

\- Nie wiem, co takiego się stało, że postanowiłeś dryfować w świecie fantazji, ale lepiej wróć do rzeczywistości, bo musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

\- O zasadach? – odparł ponuro Skywalker. – No tak, mogłem się domyślić, że gdy będziesz podejmował decyzję co do naszego „bycia razem”, nie będę mógł zachowywać się, jak chcę! _O-czy-wiś-ście_ , że musisz wprowadzić dodatkowe zasady!

\- Anakin…

\- Nie, spoko, ja wszystko rozumiem! – Młody mężczyzna wydał z siebie kpiące prychnięcie i uniósł ręce w geście mówiącym „już mi wszystko jedno”. – Po tym, co niedawno zrobiłem, to zupełnie normalne, że chcesz mnie jakoś ukarać i…

\- Zgadzam się.

Anakin zamrugał. Stwierdzenie dawnego Mistrza wydało mu się odrobinę bez sensu.

\- Zgadzasz się, że trzeba mnie ukarać?

\- NIE!

Policzki Mistrza Jedi przybrały jeszcze intensywniejszą barwę czerwieni. Sam Obi-Wan wyglądał, jakby był u kresu cierpliwości i miał ochotę rwać sobie włosy z głowy. Bardzo szybko jednak się uspokoił. Nieco przesunął się na siedzeniu drugiego pilota, by siedzieć bliżej protegowanego.

\- Jeśli chodzi o mój czas do namysłu… - wyszeptał, robiąc lekką pauzę na przełknięcie śliny. – Zdecydowałem… Postanowiłem, że… J-ja… Już go nie potrzebuję.

Serce Anakina załomotało z rozpaczy, ale po chwili Obi-Wan dokończył:

\- Zgadzam się.

Przetworzenie tej informacji zajęło Skywalkerowi trochę czasu.

_Zaraz, zaraz! Ale „zgadzam się” w sensie… „Zgadzam się” w znaczeniu, że…?!_

Młody Rycerz Jedi zastygł w miejscu jak droid, któremu wysiadło zasilanie. Siedział sztywno jak słup, nie poruszając ani jednym mięśniem. Nawet nie mrugał.

Kiedy fala szoku nareszcie minęła, skierował zszokowany wzrok na Obi-Wana.

\- Zgadzam się – szeptem powtórzył Kenobi.

Anakin mógł jedynie gapić się na niego z ustami rozchylonymi w niemym zdziwieniu.

Nie, to niemożliwe… To _nie może_ dziać się naprawdę! Nie po tym wszystkim! Przecież to, do diabła, nielogiczne… _niepojęte_ , by po tylu wpadkach protegowanego, Obi-Wan tak po prostu postanowił…! Przecież… przecież….

To zupełnie nie miało tak być. Anakin miał zabiegać o ukochanego! Miał starać się o względy dawnego Mistrza przez okrąglutki miesiąc, zaliczając zarówno sukcesy i potknięcia, przeżywając momenty zawahania i momenty nadziei, by na sam koniec usłyszeć, że Obi-Wan nie może bez niego żyć, że nie potrafi mu się oprzeć. Tymczasem…

Tymczasem Kenobi pochylał się w stronę dawnego ucznia, coraz bardziej zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans. Byli tak blisko, że Anakin widział pojedyncze rude włoski wokół miękkich warg oraz rzęsy otaczające pół-przymknięte oczy. Wciąż tego nie ogarniał.

\- W-więc… - Zaczął się jąkać jak idiota. – T-to znaczy, że… Ty…

Obi-Wan spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Mówię „tak” – wyszeptał.

A potem go pocałował.

Czując się jak ktoś, kto samodzielnie wykopcił trzy skrzynie Przyprawy, Anakin mógł już tylko nadstawić pół-otwarte usta. 

Nie miał pojęcia, jak to się, _kurwa,_ stało, ale właśnie mknął turbowindą do nieba. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam! To była już ostatnia część "Przykazań Związku" i od teraz opowiadanie wkroczy w zupełnie nowy etap :)
> 
> Jeżeli jesteście zdumieni, oszołomieni, a może i rozczarowani faktem, że Obi-Wan niespodziewanie zmienił swoje podejście - nie martwcie się, bo już wkrótce poznacie kulisy tego niezwykłego zachowania. 
> 
> Kolejny rozdział nosi tytuł "Inny punkt widzenia" i... tak, dobrze myślicie... będzie opowiadany z perspektywy Obiego!
> 
> Cofniemy się co nieco w czasie i przyjrzymy się relacjom Kenobiego z Qui-Gonem (oraz z innymi osobami, którymi się interesował), a także odpowiemy na pytanie, dlaczego misja na Fenis miała dla rudego Mistrza Jedi aż takie znaczenie. Jeżeli macie jakieś swoje teorie albo przypuszczenia, koniecznie się nimi podzielcie! Jestem bardzo ciekawa waszych pomysłów ;)
> 
> Dziękuję wam za wszystkie cudowne komentarze, a zwłaszcza te dłuższe - czytanie ich zawsze bardzo mnie motywuje! 
> 
> Tak zupełnie prywatnie powiem wam jeszcze, że ostatnio mocno wkręciłam się w "Mandaloriana", na bieżąco śledzę odcinki i gdyby ktoś chciał sobie ze mną pogadać - publicznie albo na PRIVie - niech się nie krępuje ;) 
> 
> To już wszystko, miśki! Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy "rozdziałowy maraton" w jakimś stopniu poprawił wam humor. 
> 
> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori  
> Dziękuję również Arienkowi za wprowadzenie wielu istotnych poprawek.
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	17. Inny punkt widzenia (Część 1) - Początki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin sądzi, że dobrze zna swojego Mistrza.  
> Ale czy na pewno?
> 
> Przeszłość Obi-Wana Kenobiego jest pełna incydentów, które niejednego mogłyby nieźle zaszokować.   
> Być może, gdyby Skywalker wiedział coś więcej, zrozumiałby, że poglądy jego świeżo upieczonego ukochanego na temat miłości nie wzięły się znikąd...

**Jasna Strona Miłości**

**Rozdział 4**

**Inny punkt widzenia (Część 1) – Początki**

Obi-Wan Kenobi nosił w sercu pewien sekret.

I od czasu do czasu czuł nieodpartą pokusę, by go wyjawić, choćby tylko po to, by obserwować zszokowane miny osób z najbliższego otoczenia. Cóż za ironia, że ci wszyscy ludzie tak dobrze go znali, a nie wiedzieli o nim tak podstawowej rzeczy.

Obi-Wan Kenobi nie lubił Kodeksu Jedi.

Serio.

Tym, co tak naprawdę lubił, były zasady. Jasno sprecyzowane reguły, których należało przestrzegać - im dokładniej opisane, tym lepsze. I właśnie w tym cały szkopuł…

Kodeks Jedi nie był _ani trochę_ precyzyjny! Ciężko znaleźć zbiór zawierający tak wiele kolidujących ze sobą zasad, dający tak wiele możliwości interpretacji. Nic nie było tam powiedziane wprost, nad każdą linijką można było rozwodzić się w nieskończoność. Zaś „przestrzeganie Kodeksu” najczęściej oznaczało dokonanie wyboru pomiędzy jedną regułą i drugą.

Jedi powinni być odważni, ale jednocześnie ostrożni.

Warto słuchać intuicji, jednak działanie bez planu może skończyć się katastrofą.

W grupie siła, więc trzeba dążyć do zbudowania silnej Więzi z bliskimi sobie istotami… ALE nie wolno się do nich przywiązywać, pożądać ich, ani opłakiwać ich śmierci.

Jak więc należało postępować? Obi-Wan Kenobi zastanawiał się nad tym przez całe życie. A największym wrzodem na tyłku była dla niego reguła dotycząca przywiązania…

\- Wiedziałeś, że to najczęściej modyfikowana zasada Kodeksu w historii Zakonu? – powiedział kiedyś do swojego kumpla, Quinlana Vosa.

Byli wówczas bardzo zaradnymi dziesięciolatkami, którzy uznali, że jeśli dostatecznie dobrze poszperają, na pewno znajdą w Regulaminie jakiś kruczek, który pozwoli im uniknąć kary za najnowszy wybryk. Dzień był piękny i słoneczny, więc nie chcieli spędzać go w Archiwum, i zamiast tego zaszyli się na jednym ze świątynnych tarasów – Obi-Wan leżał na brzuchu, pochylony nad datapadem, a Quinlan wyciągnął się na plecach, kładąc stopę na kolanie i żując źdźbło trawy.

Słońce przyjemnie grzało im nogi. Od czasu do czasu słychać było silniki statków, które wylatywały z mieszczącego się kilka pięter niżej hangaru. 

\- Jakie czasy, taki Kodeks – wzruszając ramionami, podsumował chłopiec z dredami. – Za czasów młodości Yody, wszyscy biegali w pedalskich złotych ciuchach. – Skrzywił się z niesmakiem. – A ty się jeszcze dziwisz, że mogli się hajtać!

Obi-Wan zmarszczył czoło. Przez chwilę po prostu wodził palcem po powierzchni datapada, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

\- Dlaczego właśnie _ta zasada?_ – odezwał się wreszcie. – Dlaczego zmieniali ją tak wiele razy?

\- A dlaczego _ty_ tak się tym interesujesz? – jęknął Quinlan. Wypluł wymemłaną roślinę i przekręcił się na brzuch, tak że jego ramię stykało się z ramieniem kumpla. – Nie chcę nic mówić, stary, ale przypominam ci, że _niechcący_ wysadziliśmy drzwi do kwatery Mistrza Windu. A ponieważ nie stać nas na adwokatów, mieliśmy _sami_ ułożyć sobie linię obrony! Więc może przestań zajmować się pierdołami i znajdź jakiś przepis, który udowodni, że te drzwi nie spełniały standardów BHP, czy coś w ten deseń! – dokończył z nutą paniki w głosie.

Słuszna uwaga. Jednak nawet perspektywa straszliwej kary z ręki surowego Mistrza nie przekonała Obi-Wana do porzucenia tematu. Był z natury dociekliwym chłopcem. Czasem, gdy się na czymś zafiksował, zwyczajnie nie potrafił przestać. _Musiał_ wiedzieć wszystko!

\- Czułem, że przeglądanie z tobą Regulaminów to zły pomysł – z rezygnacją w głosie wymamrotał Quinlan.

\- Po prostu chcę zrozumieć! – Obi-Wan posłał przyjacielowi pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. – Ja… Ja po prostu… - ściszył głos do szeptu i z wypiekami na policzkach dokończył. – Chcę zostać dobrym Jedi. Takim, który postępuje właściwie.

\- Czasem to ja kompletnie nie kminię twojego systemu wartości – Vos zmarszczył nos. Wpatrywał się w twarz kumpla, jakby ten miał wypisaną na czole zaszyfrowaną wiadomość. – No bo… jak trzeba odwalić ze mną jakiś numer, to w ogóle nie robisz problemów. Ale jak tylko Mistrzowie zaczynają ględzić o zasadach, które są arcyważne dla Zakonu, robisz się grzeczniutki jak z podręcznika. Kompletnie tego nie kminię!

\- A co tu kminić? – Rudzielec z wyższością spojrzał na kumpla. – Nasze numery nie robią nikomu krzywdy! Noo, chyba że _nam_ , jeśli Mistrz Windu poobcina nam głowy za rozwalone drzwi. Ale to w sumie mało prawdopodobne. Nawet jeśli Mistrz Windu się wkurzy, Mistrz Yoda na pewno weźmie naszą stronę! Słyszałem, jak mówił, że dzieci powinny odwalać numery, by się wyszaleć.

\- Pewnie powiedział tak, bo sam odwalał numery, kiedy był mały – rozumnie stwierdził Quinlan. - Wczoraj Grogu okradł całą stołówkę z żarcia i nawet nie dostał za to szlabanu! – Dodał rozżalonym głosem. Na wspomnienie rzeczonego incydentu, uderzył pięścią w podłogę i ułożył usta w obrażony dzióbek.

\- Stary, on robi w _pieluchy._ – Obi-Wan uniósł brew. – Nawet nie rozumie, co to szlaban.

\- Nie rozumie, bo jeszcze nikt mu żadnego _nie dał!_ A jest od nas trzydzieści lat starszy! I gdzie tu sprawiedliwość?

\- Ja tam wcale mu nie zazdroszczę. Nie chciałbym należeć do rasy, która wkracza w okres dojrzewania dopiero po dwusetce. W każdym razie…

Rudy chłopiec przez chwilę głęboko nad czymś rozmyślał. Wreszcie przerwał milczenie i nienaturalnie poważnym tonem, dokończył:

\- Okradanie kolegów z jedzenia i przypadkowe wysadzanie drzwi nie sprawią, że ktoś wyrośnie na złego Jedi. No ale zazdroszczenie komuś, nienawidzenie kogoś, szukanie zemsty… Wiesz, te wszystkie rzeczy, których nie wolno nam robić, bo jesteśmy w Zakonie… To są zasady, których nie chciałbym łamać.

\- Obiś, masz _dziesięć_ lat. – Quinlan powiedział to takim tonem, jakby wspomniany wiek do czegoś _zobowiązywał._ – Nie wiem, czy ty bierzesz jakieś prochy na przyśpieszone dojrzewanie, ale jak nie zmniejszysz sobie dawki, przestanę się z tobą zadawać!

\- By dojrzewać szybciej od _ciebie,_ to akurat nikt nie potrzebuje prochów! – przewracając oczami, prychnął Obi-Wan. – Zresztą, to wcale nie są jakieś bardzo poważne tematy. O przywiązaniu uczyliśmy się od… no… praktycznie _od zawsze._

\- Kto się uczył, ten się uczył. Ja tam zawsze przesypiałem tamte lekcje.

\- I naprawdę w ogóle cię to nie interesuje? Nie martwisz się, co będzie, jeśli…

\- Co? – Chłopiec z dredami przekrzywił głowę.

Rudzielec spłonął rumieńcem. Zanim odpowiedział, uważnie zlustrował wzrokiem otoczenie, by upewnić się, że nikt nie podsłuchuje.

\- No wiesz… – przełknął ślinę i konspiracyjnym tonem wyszeptał. – _Jeśli się zakochasz._

Pytanie nie wywołało spodziewanej reakcji. Twarz Quinlana wyrażała takie same lekceważenie, jak na początku rozmowy.

\- A czym tu się martwić? – Przyjaciel Kenobiego na powrót przekręcił się na plecy. Zamknął oczy i wyciągnął się na betonie jak leniwy kocur. – Ludzie co chwilę się zakochują i Galaktyka jakoś się od tego nie zawaliła. – wymruczał, splatając dłonie za głową.

\- Ludzie i _Jedi_ to nie to samo – podkreślił Obi-Wan.

\- Co, myślisz, że jak jakiś Jedi się zakocha, to Galaktyka wyleci w powietrze?

\- Nie, ale…

Rudzielec zacisnął zęby. Uwielbiał swojego kumpla, ale czasem miał ochotę go udusić! Czy Quinlan naprawdę nadawał się tylko do wysadzania drzwi, podkradania pączków i dokuczania koleżankom? Zgoda, był luzakiem, ale mógłby czasem wysilić mózgownicę i potraktować coś _poważnie._ Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o temat, który był ważny dla najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Kiedy się zakochasz, nie możesz być w Zakonie – zniecierpliwionym tonem wyjaśnił Obi-Wan. – Mogą cię za to wyrzucić.

Quinlan otworzył jedno oko.

\- Aha, dobra, chodzi o wylatywanie z Zakonu. Dla ciebie to rzeczywiście byłoby tak, jakby Galaktyka eksplodowała.

\- A dla ciebie nie? – Rudzielec uniósł brew.

\- Wiesz, jaki jestem – Vos wzruszył ramionami. - Nie martwię się na zapas. Jeszcze nawet nie zostałem Padawanem i nie pocałowałem żadnej dziewczyny. A ty mi każesz zastanawiać się, co zrobię, gdy wdam się w romans na miarę Revana! – Uniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na kumpla z niejaką _pretensją_.

\- W-wcale nie każę ci się nad tym zastanawiać! – prychnął Obi-Wan. – Ugh! Czasem wydaje mi się, że ciebie to w ogóle nic nie obchodzi…

\- W tej chwili obchodzą mnie _dwie rzeczy_ – unosząc palec wskazujący, oznajmił Quinlan. – Co będzie na kolację i co dostanę za wysadzenie drzwi do mieszkania Windu. Jak nie chcesz szukać sposobu, by poprawić naszą sytuację, to dawaj to! - Zabrał kumplowi datapada sprzed nosa.

\- HEJ! Ale ja to czytałem i…

\- Czytałeś takie rzeczy, że głowa mogłaby ci eksplodować!

Rudzielec podjął próbę odebrania zawłaszczonej własności, jednak osiągnął tylko tyle, że nadział się twarzą na wyciągniętą rękę kumpla.

\- Obiś, poważnie! – westchnął Quinlan. – Wrzuć na luz i nie zajmuj się teraz takimi trudnymi sprawami. Jesteś w takim wieku, że i tak nic sensownego nie wykminisz! Skoro tak się tym martwisz, to poczekaj jeszcze parę lat i pogadaj o wszystkim z Mistrzuniem, który cię wybierze. To na pewno lepszy pomysł niż dyskutowanie o takich sprawach _ze mną._ Wybacz, stary, ja wiem, że w wielu sprawach jestem dla ciebie autorytetem, ale na poważne rozkminianie Kodeksu Jedi jestem zdecydowanie _za głupi_!

Pomijając to niedorzeczne stwierdzenie o „byciu dla Obi-Wana autorytetem” (no, chyba że w kwestii wymigiwania się od obowiązków), to Vos w zasadzie… miał rację.

 _Może rzeczywiście trochę za wcześnie na podobne rozważania?_ – drapiąc się po uchu, wywnioskował Kenobi.

Ostatecznie wziął sobie radę przyjaciela do serca i przez najbliższe kilka lat nie rozmyślał nad kwestią przywiązania jakoś szczególnie często.

Co wcale nie oznaczało, że jego wątpliwości _zniknęły_.

**XXX**

Obi-Wan Kenobi stawał się coraz starszy i po pewnym czasie wyrósł z odwalania numerów u boku najlepszego przyjaciela, ale nie ze snucia marzeń o byciu idealnym Jedi.

Z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał rytualnego zaplecenia warkoczyka i otrzymania tytułu Padawana. Był pewien, że kiedy wreszcie zacznie trenować pod okiem Mistrza… swojego _własnego_ Mistrza… człowieka, który rozumiałby go jak nikt inny, to nareszcie uzyska odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania!

Godzinami leżał na łóżku i wyobrażał sobie przyszłego mentora. Nie miał wątpliwości, że będzie to ktoś mądry, emanujący autorytetem! Ktoś, kto wesprze go w staraniach stania się jak najlepszym Jedi! Ktoś, kto objaśni mu te wszystkie niejednoznaczne zasady i sprawi, że łatwiej będzie przestrzegać tego przeklętego, rojącego się od niedomówień Kodeksu! Tak właśnie Obi-Wan to sobie wyobrażał.

A potem poznał swojego Qui-Gona Jinna.

\- Idealny Jedi? – Przez pierwsze dziesięć minut wysoki mężczyzna po prostu rechotał, waląc zdezorientowanego ucznia po ramieniu. Wreszcie zatrzymał dłoń na barku Obi-Wan, spojrzał chłopcu prosto w oczy i z niewiarygodną powagą oznajmił: - Coś takiego _nie istnieje._

Trzynastoletni Kenobi odpowiedział zaciśnięciem ust w niezadowoloną linię.

 _Sith jego mać!_ – zaklął w myślach.

Ze wszystkich dostępnych Mistrzów musiał trafić akurat na _tego_ faceta! Na kogoś o tak nietypowych poglądach, że nawet Rada Jedi nie mogła o nich słuchać bez wzięcia wcześniej środków na uspokojenie!

Qui-Gon nie tylko nie potrafił objaśnić swojemu Padawanowi, dlaczego jedne reguły były ważniejsze od drugich. On _w ogóle_ nie miał zamiaru przestrzegać _jakichkolwiek_ zasad! Łamał je tak często, że Obi-Wan zaczął go podejrzewać o próby pobicia jakiegoś rekordu…

\- Kodeks to w sumie taka ściąga – mawiał czasem Jinn, siedząc w ich wspólnej jadalni z buciorami opartymi o stół. – Albo instrukcja obsługi. Jak już jesteś Mistrzem, takim jak ja, i pozaliczałeś wszystkie ważne egzaminy, to w zasadzie nie musisz zaglądać do Kodeksu.

 _Tak, tylko żeby nie musieć gdzieś zaglądać, wypadałoby jeszcze PAMIĘTAĆ zawartość i się do niej STOSOWAĆ!_ – Obi-Wan miał ochotę odburknąć, ale rzecz jasna tego nie robił, bo on (w przeciwieństwie do co poniektórych!) przywiązywał wagę do obowiązującej w Zakonie hierarchii i nie gadał, co mu ślina na język przyniosła do osób wyższych rangą.

Dyskutowanie z Qui-Gonem o Kodeksie Jedi nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Równie dobrze Obi-Wan mógłby rozmawiać o celibacie z prostytutką.

Oczywiście, to nie tak, że swojego Mistrza _nie szanował._ Wręcz przeciwnie – zaledwie parę miesięcy od rozpoczęcia wspólnych treningów zapałał do wysokiego mężczyzny szczenięcym uwielbieniem. Potrafił godzinami opowiadać kolegom o wspaniałych umiejętnościach szermierczych Qui-Gona, wychwalać precyzję, z jaką jego mentor wyczuwał inne istoty w Mocy i podkreślać, że – tak, nawet pomimo tych wszystkich afer i spięć z Radą Jedi – jego Mistrz był naturalnie _najlepszym_ Mistrzem w całej tej Świątyni, a jak ktoś się z tym nie zgadzał, to zwyczajnie się nie znał, i tyle!

A poza tym, w tych wszystkich wykroczeniach Jinna wobec Kodeksu było coś… hipnotyzującego.

Obi-Wan mógł angażować się w przepychanki słowne ze swoim Mistrzem, mógł krytykować nonszalanckie podejście tego mężczyzny do zasad, ale tak zupełnie prywatnie podziwiał buntowniczą naturę Qui-Gona. Czasem nawet – gdy leżał na łóżku przed zaśnięciem, mając za towarzystwo jedynie własne myśli i migoczące za oknem światła Coruscant – wyobrażał sobie, jakby to było: stać się niepokornym Jedi. Ufać własnym instynktom bardziej niż Kodeksowi czy Radzie. Pozwalać sobie na ignorowanie rozkazów, na przekraczanie kompetencji i na wszelkiego rodzaju niedozwolone uczucia.

Zdarzały się momenty, gdy Obi-Wan patrzył w lustro i robiło mu się przykro, bo rozumiał, że _nigdy_ nie będzie takim Jedi, jak Qui-Gon. To było zbyt sprzeczne z jego naturą, za bardzo ciągnęło go do tego nieszczęsnego obrazu „idealnego Jedi”. Chciał być twardy i niezłomny jak _beskar_ – pragnął uczynić z siebie kogoś, kto nie porzucał narzuconych samemu sobie zasad, nawet gdy sytuacja stawała się dramatyczna. Daleko mu było do elastyczności Qui-Gona, który potrafił błyskawicznie dostosować się do rzucanych pod nogi przeszkód, niczym woda w strumieniu.

Zresztą, może tak właśnie miało być? Może stali się sobie tak bliscy, właśnie za sprawą dzielących ich różnic? Może sekret ich głębokiej więzi polegał właśnie na tym, że akceptowali siebie nawzajem i żaden z nich nie chciał za bardzo ingerować w skrajnie odmienny charakter partnera? Skała i woda – niby tak różne, a jednak istniejące obok siebie w idealnej harmonii!

Obi-Wan zaczął wierzyć, że tak właśnie było. Z czasem tak bardzo przywykł do obecności swojego mentora – do łagodnego spojrzenia jego oczu, wypowiadanych cierpliwym tonem mądrości, a także okazjonalnych dziwactw – że praktycznie zapomniał, jak wyglądało życie „przed Qui-Gonem Jinnem”. Pogodził się z myślą, że ten Amator Bezrozumnych Istot Od Siedmiu Boleści stał się nieodłączną częścią jego duszy.

I przy okazji miał cichą nadzieję, że Qui-Gon postrzegał ich relację w identyczny sposób. No bo… skoro Kenobi postanowił zaakceptować wybryki największego buntownika w Zakonie, to czyż Jinn nie powinien uczynić tego samego i po prostu przyjąć do wiadomości, że ma za ucznia najbardziej poukładanego młodzieńca w Galaktyce?

Najwyraźniej nie.

W końcu, jak na to nie patrzeć, Qui-Gon nie był dla Obi-Wana jedynie najbliższym przyjacielem, powiernikiem i członkiem rodziny _._ Był również jego _Mistrzem._ Choć w dużej mierze akceptował usposobienie protegowanego, i nawet mówił o jego przywiązaniu do zasad z dużą dozą czułości, to jak każdy Mistrz chciał pozostawić po sobie jakąś naukę.

I oczywiście musiał naciskać Obi-Wana akurat w _tych_ sprawach, w których uparty młodzieniec wolałby pozostać przy swoim. Jak choćby ta nieszczęsna Żywa Moc…To właśnie ona była powodem bólu głowy Kenobiego praktycznie od pierwszego dnia treningu!

„Bądź świadom Żywej Mocy”.

Ilekroć słyszał to upierdliwe zdanie, musiał użyć całej swojej siły woli, by nie przewrócić oczami.

Nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym, że poszczególni nauczyciele uważali pewne aspekty Mocy za ważniejsze od innych, i mieli jakieś ulubione kwestie, na które lubili wyczulać Padawanów. Tyle, że w przypadku cudzych Mistrzów, były to sprawy bardziej zrozumiałe.

Skupienie. Dyscyplina. Umiejętność dostrzeżenia szerszego kontekstu. Spokój umysłu. Cierpliwość.

To były cechy, które Obi-Wan szlifował bardziej niż chętnie. Właśnie te rzeczy stanowiły dla niego esencję bycia Jedi, to wokół nich powinien się kręcić trening Padawana.

No ale, Qui-Gon, jak to Qui-Gon, jak zwykle musiał iść pod prąd i ze wszystkich tematów, które można było uznać za priorytet, wybrał sobie tę nieszczęsną Żywą Moc! 

Kobiety, mężczyźni, dzieci, wszelkiej maści zwierzęta – to oni byli dla niego najważniejsi. Gdy w grę wchodziło ich dobro, Jinn bez wahania ignorował Kodeks i nawet nie próbował się z tym kryć.

Co więcej – ku głębokiej konsternacji ucznia – nie miał żadnych oporów, by okazywać swojej bezcennej Żywej Mocy _miłość._

O taaak, nie dało się ukryć, że pod tym względem był doprawdy niezwykłym Jedi.

Czasami Obi-Wan obserwował swojego Mistrza w otoczeniu innych istot, i wyczuwał od niego tak niewiarygodne pokłady ciepła, że to go wręcz onieśmielało, przyprawiało o krwiste rumieńce na policzkach.

Qui-Gon _żył_ po to, by brać miłość, dawać miłość, rozmawiać o miłości i ogólnie okazywać miłość w więcej niż jednym znaczeniu. Chętnie ściskał ramiona nieznajomych, okazjonalnie kogoś przytulił, bez wahania brał na barana znalezione podczas misji sieroty, po paru kielichach całował obcych ludzi w policzki, a przy tym wszystkim jakimś cudem nie tracił aury mądrego i doświadczonego Jedi.

(Oczywiście było też jego życie erotyczne, ale o nim lepiej nie wspominać, bo gacie i prezerwatywy, które czasem wypadały mu z kieszeni, zdecydowanie nie potrzebowały komentarza.)

Nie dawało się ukryć - Qui-Gon Jinn dobrze znał miłość i w swoim długim życiu zgłębił różne jej oblicza. Zaś kiedy został Mistrzem, robił, co mógł, by zarazić podobnym podejściem Padawana.

I za każdym razem napotykał zawzięty opór.

\- Czyż Jedi nie okazują innym już wystarczająco miłości? – marszcząc brwi, pytał Obi-Wan. – Czyż nie poświęcamy całego życia, by poprawić los innych istot? Czy nie narażamy się dla nieznajomych, nie oczekując niczego w zamian?

\- Tak właśnie jest – Qui-Gon odpowiadał niewielkim skinieniem głowy.

\- Więc dlaczego mamy posuwać się dalej? Czemu mielibyśmy pozwalać sobie na więcej uczuć, niż trzeba, gdy wiemy, czym to się może skończyć? Czy nie prościej zdystansować się do sprawy? Wykonać misję, nie angażując w to osobistych uczuć?

\- Nie da się przeżyć całego życia, bez przerwy trzymając uczucia pod kontrolą. To tak jakbyś ciągle odżywiał się za pomocą kroplówki i nigdy nie brał do ust prawdziwego jedzenia. 

Cóż za osobliwe porównanie. Obi-Wan nie był pewien, czy powinien w nie wierzyć.

W sumie to, nic dziwnego, że miał swoje wątpliwości, biorąc pod uwagę, jakim był nastolatkiem. Nie dawało się ukryć, że pod wieloma względami różnił się od Jedi, z którymi dorastał. Padawani w jego wieku podejmowali lekkomyślne decyzje, eksperymentowali z seksem i męczyli się, próbując znaleźć równowagę pomiędzy nowo odkrytymi uczuciami i zobowiązaniami wobec Zakonu.

 _On_ nie miał takich problemów, więc zaczął myśleć, że urodził się ze swojego rodzaju „odpornością” na głębsze uczucia. Legendarny fragment Kodeksu dotyczący przywiązania – ten sam, który niegdyś nie dawał mu spać – z czasem przestał go niepokoić, gdyż Obi-Wan doszedł do wniosku, że „te sprawy” zwyczajnie go nie dotyczą.

 _Nie da się przeżyć całego życia, bez przerwy trzymając uczucia pod kontrolą?_ – w myślach wykpiwał słowa nauczyciela. – _No cóż, zobaczymy! Być może Qui-Gon nie potrafi, bo urodził się spragnioną czułości przylepą, ale ja to co innego._

Podobne podejście nie przysporzyło mu popularności wśród przeżywających miłosne rozterki rówieśników („Jeszcze żobaczysz!” – ze smarkami lejącymi się z nosa, wył do niego Quinlan. – „Jeszcze szam stracisz serce dla jakiejś seksownej morderczyni, to żobaczymy, czy będziesz taki mądly!”), jednak Kenobi nie miał z tym problemów. Uważał swoje poglądy na temat uczuć za całkiem zdrowe i adekwatne dla dobrze zapowiadającego się Rycerza Jedi.

Zresztą, to nie tak, że miał problem z _każdym rodzajem_ miłości. Prawdę mówiąc, ta zwykła, naturalna, platoniczna miłość, którą na co dzień czuł w sercu, nie była dla niego aż takim problemem. Nigdy nie ukrywał, że kochał Qui-Gona, Quinlana, Luminarę, Mistrza Yodę, a także kilku innych Jedi, z którymi spędził więcej czasu. Nie odczuwał też dyskomfortu używając słowa „miłość” jako powodu, dla którego on i jego Mistrz wykonywali te wszystkie misje w imieniu Zakonu.

Wszak po to zostawało się Jedi, czyż nie? Obi-Wan lubił miłe i ciepłe uczucie, które wypełniało jego pierś, ilekroć przyczynił się do poprawy losu grupy ludzi, czy nawet pojedynczej istoty. I na serio nie miał problemu z nazywaniem tego uczucia „miłością”.

Ale to całe, za przeproszeniem… _szaleństwo_ , które kazało tracić głowę dla jakiejś osoby? Ta cała „romantyczna miłość”, która prowadziła do obsesyjnego rozmyślania o konkretnym człowieku, do wyobrażaniu sobie obnażonych części jego ciała, do nieustannego fantazjowania o uśmiechu tego kogoś? Albo zawalanie całej misji z powodu współczucia dla paru nowopoznanych istot? Jak takie coś miałoby się okazać przydatne? 

Cóż za niedorzeczność!

Obi-Wan trenował pod czujnym okiem Qui-Gona, zgrabnie unikając tematu miłości i po cichu łudząc się, że przebrnie przez młodzieńcze lata, nie dając się skusić podstępnemu uczuciu, które zwiodło już na manowce niejednego Jedi! Naprawdę wierzył, że podobny dramat go ominie.

A potem zdarzyło się coś, co kazało mu od nowa przemyśleć wszystko, co wiedział i sądził na temat miłości…

**XXX**

To nie była pierwsza awaria statku w ich karierze. Qui-Gonowi i jego protegowanemu zdarzyło się już kilka „niezbyt bezpiecznych lądowań”. Te sytuacje mogły mieć związek z przygarnianymi przez Jinna „biednymi stworzonkami”, które siały postrach w kokpicie, lecz Obi-Wan trenował pod okiem swojego Mistrza dość długo by nauczyć się, że lepiej pozostawić ten fakt bez komentarza. 

Kiedy jednak rozbili się na planecie, gdzie prawie na pewno czekał ich wyrok śmierci, nie zdołał utrzymać języka za zębami.

\- _Musiałeś_ zabrać jaja waraktyli! – syknął mentorowi do ucha, gdy stali obok siebie, skuci kajdankami. – Po prostu _musiałeś_ zabrać je na nasz statek!

\- Ciszej, Padawanie – nie tracąc opanowania, szepnął Qui-Gon. – Medytuję nad sposobami wyciągnięcia nas z tej sytuacji.

\- Nie musiałbyś nad tym główkować, gdyby gromada nadpobudliwych jaszczurek nie oblazła panelu sterowania!

\- Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko się wyklują. Jaja wyglądają na świeżo złożone. A poza tym, nie dajmy się ponieść panice, Padawanie. Skoncentrujmy się na pozytywach.

\- O? – Szesnastolatek uniósł brew. – To są jakieś pozytywy?

\- Oczywiście! – Promiennie się uśmiechając, Qui-Gon uniósł skute kajdankami ręce i pokazał palcem gromadę jaszczurek, które biegały wokół wyłożonego białymi kafelkami baseniku. – Przynajmniej maluchy są szczęśliwe w nowym domu! Gdybyśmy ich nie zabrali, skończyłyby w cyrku.

Dłonie Obi-Wana z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowały na czole.

\- No świetnie! – zza rozpostartych palców wycedził młody Jedi. – Kontemplują, w jaki sposób nas zabić, a ty myślisz tylko o swoich stworzonkach.

\- Zawsze jeden dobry uczynek więcej przed śmiercią! – Qui-Gon jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

Do sali tronowej wkroczyła dziewczyna o ciemnej karnacji i jasno-brązowych lokach. Jej bluzka na ramiączkach i luźne spodnie zostały uszyte z błękitnej, pół-przezroczystej tkaniny, ukazującej złoty stanik i stringi, opinające zgrabne ciało. W identyczny sposób ubrane były kobiety wykonujące różne prace w pomieszczeniu – niektóre z nich podcinały liście egzotycznych roślin, inne karmiły ryby w baseniku, a jeszcze inne polerowały podłogę. Każda z niewolnic miała na dekolcie tatuaż w skomplikowane wzory, układające się w coś na kształt litery „V”. Z początku Obi-Wan sądził, że znaki są identyczne, lecz kiedy zaczął im się przypatrywać, zdał sobie sprawę, że różnią się od siebie subtelnymi detalami.

Na widok koszyka niesionego przez nowoprzybyłą, kilkanaście papug sfrunęło na ziemię. Skrzecząc, zaczęły walczyć o jedzenie, które dziewczyna rozrzucała na podłodze.

Również „uratowane” przez Qui-Gona waraktyle z zaciekawieniem podniosły łebki. Choć Obi-Wan chciał mieć do nich pretensje o rozbity statek, musiał przyznać, że stworzonka były całkiem urocze. Ich główki i ogonki porastało puchate futerko o wyrazistej, zielono-niebieskiej barwie.

Kiedy dziewczyna wreszcie nasyciła apetyt hałaśliwego ptactwa, uśmiechnęła się i postawiła przed jaszczureczkami miskę pełną różnych smakołyków. Przykucnęła, by poobserwować, jak jedzą. Odważyła się nawet wyciągnąć rękę i pogłaskać najbliższe stworzonko po grzbiecie, na co waraktyl zamachał ogonkiem. Choć Obi-Wan robił wszystko, by odgrywać obrażonego nastolatka, kąciki jego ust nieznacznie drgnęły w uśmiechu. Cóż za słodka scena!

\- One przynajmniej najedzą się przed śmiercią – mruknął do Qui-Gona. – Ciekawe, czy nam pozwolą na ostatnią wieczerzę?

PAC!

W miskę, z której jadły jaszczurzątka, zostało ciśnięty nadgryziony jogan. Uderzył z takim impetem, że jedzenie rozbryznęło się na wszystkie strony, waraktyle odskoczyły do tyłu i najeżyły futerka, a wystraszona dziewczyna straciła równowagę i upadła na plecy. Dysząc, uniosła się na łokciach i skierowała przestraszony wzrok na młodzieńca, który rzucił owocem.

Obi-Wan również spojrzał w tamtą stronę, lecz nie z lękiem a z obrzydzeniem. Zwęził oczy, żałując, że nie może z nich wystrzelić wiązek laserowych i przepalić nimi kolesia na wylot. Ciekawe, czy Jedi posiadali kiedyś taką umiejętność? Jeśli tak, to szkoda, że ją stracili…

Na podeście za basenikiem znajdowało się kilkanaście złotych foteli, lecz tylko jeden był przez kogoś zajęty. Siedział na nim młodzieniec, prywatnie ochrzczony przez Kenobiego „Największym Palantem w Galaktyce”. Obi-Wan rzadko przyznawał podobne tytuły znając kogoś nie dłużej niż godzinę, lecz w tym wypadku postanowił uczynić wyjątek.

Książę Cheng Huan uniósł pusty kielich i wymownie nim pomachał, posyłając leżącej niewolnicy chłodne spojrzenie. Natychmiast zerwała się na nogi i pośpieszyła dolać swojemu Panu wina. Kiedy trzymała złoty dzban nad kielichem, ręce nieznacznie jej się trzęsły.

\- Jeśli mogę, Książę – Qui-Gon zwrócił się do młodzieńca tonem, który można było uznać za niemal serdeczny – obchodzenie się w podobny sposób z waraktylami nie jest zbyt roztropne. – Wzrok Mistrza Jedi na moment spoczął na jaszczurkach, które syczały na Chenga, jeżąc futerka jak rozdrażnione lothalskie koty. – To mądre i pożyteczne stworzenia, lecz łatwo stracić ich zaufanie.

\- Śmiałe słowa, Jedi – Książę lekceważąco przewrócił oczami i machnął ręką, dając niewolnicy znak, by się oddaliła. – Dziwię się, że masz czelność mnie pouczać. W końcu twój los nie został jeszcze przesądzony. Podobnie jak ich – Zanurzył wolną dłoń w misie z owocami i od niechcenia rzucił w stronę waraktyli kolejnego jogana.

Obi-Wan był pełen podziwu dla swojego Mistrza, że mógł obserwować podobne zachowanie nie tracąc stoickiego spokoju. Młody Jedi chciałby móc powiedzieć to samo o sobie, ale z żalem musiał przyznać, że tym razem jego opanowanie pozostawiało wieeeeleee do życzenia.

 _Jak Qui-Gon to robi?_ – myślał z irytacją. – _Jakim cudem może patrzeć na gębę tego padalca, nie fantazjując o pocięciu go mieczem świetlnym na drobne kawałki?_

Być może było to związane z faktem, że nie za bardzo mieli w tej chwili możliwość pocięcia czegokolwiek? Gdy miało się ręce zakute w kajdanki, pole działania było dość ograniczone. Zaś miłe bądź niemiłe zachowanie wobec gospodarza mogło zaważyć a wielu rzeczach…

Jak przystało na doświadczonego Mistrza, Qui-Gon z pewnością rozumiał zależność pomiędzy umiejętnością panowania nad sobą i możliwością wynegocjowania dla siebie łagodniejszego wyroku. Obi-Wan na ogół również rozumiał tę zależność, jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł zmobilizować się na tyle, by poskromić emocje.

Samo patrzenie na Chenga sprawiało, że nieświadomie zaciskał zęby. Wszystko w tym kolesiu go wkurzało… wszystko! Od jego złotego wdzianka i patrzących z wyższością czarnych oczu, po lekceważącą pozę, w jakiej siedział w fotelu. Obi-Wan nie umiał tego wytłumaczyć, ale wyczuwał od tego kolesia coś bardzo niepokojącego.

\- Te twoje paskudy są wkurzające – przypatrując się waraktylom, rzucił Książę. – Może lepiej byłoby je zjeść, zamiast pozwolić im wałęsać się po Sali Tronowej?

\- To byłaby wielka strata, drogi Książę – ze spokojem odparł Qui-Gon. – Jak mówiłem, to bardzo pożyteczne stworzenia. Teraz są mniejsze od lothalskich kotów, ale kiedy dorosną, będą jeszcze większe od nexu. Są fantastycznymi wierzchowcami. Mieszkańcy Utapau od pokoleń jeżdżą na ich grzbietach, by pokonywać strome wąwozy..

\- Doprawdy? – zapytał zaciekawiony męski głos.

Do sali wkroczył Cesarz we własnej osobie wraz z resztą swojego dworu. Obi-Wan nie był pewien, czy witać jego pojawienie się z ulgą czytraktować jak przestrogę. Z jednej strony, przebywanie w tym miejscu, mając za towarzystwo wyłącznie pomiatającego niewolnikami Chenga było prawie nie do zniesienia. ALE Kenobi nadal nie zapomniał, kto jeszcze parę godzin temu zakopał jego i Qui-Gona w piasku i kazał ich rzucić na pożarcie mięsożernym mrówkom. Zrobił to władca tej „cudownej” planetki. Razem z bandą towarzyszących mu doradców, poubieranych w srebrne szatki i świecidełka z kamieni szlachetnych!

Obi-Wan nie przegapił pogardliwych spojrzeń, które posłali mu wysoko urodzeni mężczyźni i kobiety, rozsiadający się w złotych fotelach. Wszyscy co do jednego mieli jasną, niemal białą skórę, lekko skośnawe oczy i czarne włosy, poupinane w różne fikuśne fruzury. Niektórzy z nich mieli nawet kolczyki!

 _Co za paskudna banda_ – wzdychając, pomyślał Obi-Wan. – _A sądziłem, że z Senatorami trudno wytrzymać…_

Na tle tych wszystkich ludzi Cesarz Gon Kin wydawał się mieć najłagodniejsze oblicze i sprawiał _zdecydowanie_ przyjemniejsze wrażenie od swojego ohydnego synalka, ale to nie wystarczało, by Kenobi wystawił mu pochlebną opinię. Jak mógłby myśleć pozytywnie o władcy niewolniczej planety? To tak, jakby postanowił pochwalić Jabbę Hutta za jego dobre maniery… niedorzeczność!

\- … lecz tak naprawdę wszystko zależy od podejścia – Qui-Gon właśnie zakończył długi i wyczerpujący wykład na temat waraktyli. – Jeżeli okażesz tym stworzeniom łagodność, staną się wobec ciebie lojalne.

\- Nie musisz mi mówić tak oczywistych rzeczy, Jedi – Siadając na tronie, Gon Kin schylił się, by podać upuszczoną serwetkę niewolnicy, która rozdawała gościom owoce. – Tutaj, na Fenis, _rozumiemy_ , że troska wobec tych, których otaczamy opieką, jest o wiele bardziej opłacalna niż wymuszanie dyscypliny za pomocą mocnej ręki.

\- „Otaczanie opieką”! – pół-gębkiem mruknął Obi-Wan. – To jakieś ładniejsze określenie „zniewalania ludzi”?

Qui-Gon zdzielił Padawan łokciem w żebra.

\- Proszę o wyrozumiałość dla mojego protegowanego. – Posłał gospodarzowi przepraszający uśmiech. – Zestresował się, więc mamrocze pod nosem nieśmieszne dowcipy. Jak już zapewne zauważyłeś, Wasza Wysokość, ma wyjątkowo spaczone poczucie humoru. Jego wcześniejszy dowcip…

\- NIE przypominaj mi o tym Jedi! – Krzywiąc się, Gon Kin Huan uniósł dłoń. – Wciąż nie mogę wyrzucić z wyobraźni Wookiego robiącego coś tak… ugh! Nie rozumiem, jak ktoś może uznawać to za _śmieszne!_ To najobrzydliwsza opowieść, jaką w życiu słyszałem. Jakaś część mnie wciąż ma ochotę rzucić was pijawkom za włożenie mi do głowy czegoś tak _paskudnego!_

Cesarz wskazał basenik, a Obi-Wan zbladł, bo uświadomił sobie, że pływające weń stworzenia to wcale nie rybki, ale nienaturalnie duże pijawki, o których była wcześniej mowa. Jedna z nich prawie przylgnęła do ogona, który nieostrożny waraktylek włożył do wody. Co prawda stworzonko w porę odskoczyło od baseniku, jednak Kenobi zdążył zobaczyć rozwartą paszczę. Zrobiło mu się trochę _słabo._

 _NIE chcę tam trafić!_ – zdecydował, przełykając ślinę. – _Co za okropna śmierć!_

Na szczęście dla nich obu, Qui-Gon wydawał się mieć z władcą całkiem dobry kontakt.

\- Jednak Wasza Cesarska Mość musi przyznać, że MOJA wersja dowcipu była całkiem niezła? – posłał Gon Kinowi figlarne mrugnięcie, które w przeszłości zmiękczyło już wielu niebezpiecznych, dzierżących wielką władzę facetów. Między innymi Jabbę Hutta, Króla Coruscanckiego Podziemia i Wielkiego Kanclerza. A także (co było chyba _najbardziej_ imponujące!) _Mace’a Windu._

\- O, tak! – Cesarz zachichotał w grzbiet ozdobionej pierścieniami dłoni. – To, co powiedziałeś, rzeczywiście było zabawne. Nie podejrzewałbym Mistrza Jedi o tak… _niegrzeczne_ poczucie humoru.

\- Jeśli mogę, Wasza Wysokość – Doradcy i doradczynie władcy już od jakiegoś czasu niecierpliwie wiercili się na fotelach, aż wreszcie jeden z mężczyzn nie wytrzymał i postanowił zabrać głos. – To _wciąż_ zbyt błahy powód, by darować im życie!

\- Może i różnią się od naszych wyobrażeń o Jedi, ale to _nadal_ Jedi! – zawtórowała mu gruba starsza kobieta, uderzając w oparcie fotela tak mocno, że bransolety na jej pulchnych nadgarstkach wydały głośny szczęk. – _Wiedzieli_ , że nie mają prawa tu lądować! Powinieneś…

\- Odbyliśmy na ten temat długą naradę! – Gwałtownie biorąc ze stolika kielich z winem, uciął Cesarz. Chodź był dojrzałym mężczyzną, brzmiał jak nastolatek, zmęczony podstarzałymi opiekunami, narzucającymi mu swoje zdanie. – Wysłuchałem waszych argumentów i postanowiłem, że zdecyduję, co zrobić, gdy ponownie porozmawiam z Jedi – Nieznacznie poprawił się na krześle, przez co nie siedział już przodem do doradców, ale raczył ich widokiem swojego ramienia. – Nie rozumiem, co tutaj jest niejasne… - wymamrotał, lekko kołysząc kielichem.

Wpatrywał się w wino z bardzo dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Oczy miał zmrużone i jakby trochę nieobecne. Gdy członkowie dworu ponownie wyrazili swoje zdanie odnośnie Jedi, widać było, że uważnie ich słuchał, ale jednocześnie sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto pogrążył się we śnie. Jakby równocześnie pozostawał tutaj, w tej pięknie przyozdobionej sali z mnóstwem egzotycznych roślin, ale w tym samym czasie dryfował myślami gdzieś daleko.

 _Dziwny facet_ – marszcząc brwi, zdecydował Obi-Wan.

Wyczuł od Qui-Gona wzmożoną koncentrację i nie zdziwił się widząc, że jego Mistrz uważnie przypatruje się Gon Kinowi. Z tą różnicą, że Jinn wydawał się wyczytać z zachowania Cesarza znacznie więcej niż protegowany. W sumie to normalka… Qui-Gon potrafił interpretować dziwactwa swojej _ukochanej_ Żywej Mocy z zadziwiającą skutecznością. Obi-Wan nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak on to robił.

 _Ja chyba NIGDY nie będę w tym dobry_ – wywnioskował, kręcąc głową.

Kiedy tak stał, modląc się, by Cesarz nie postanowił „dla świętego spokoju” ulec namowom doradców, z okolicy kolumn dobiegł cichy szmer.

Wysoki młodzieniec, będący mniej więcej w wieku Chenga i Obi-Wana, wszedł do pomieszczenia na tyle cicho, że Gon Kin i jego dwór nie zauważyli jego przybycia. Był odziany jak typowy strażnik - w złoty napierśnik z godłem królewskim – ale coś w jego potulnym spojrzeniu powiedziało Kenobiemu, że nie jest zwyczajnym żołnierzem, a niewolnikiem. A poza tym, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, dobrze zbudowanych mężczyzn broniących bezpieczeństwa rodziny królewskiej, nie miał na głowie hełmu z charakterystyczną złotą kitą. Nic nie zasłaniało jego pięknej twarzy i sięgających połowy karku gęstych blond loków.

Po namyśle, był przystojny. _Diabelnie_ przystojny!

Obi-Wan uświadomił sobie, że się gapi i potrząsnął głową. Spróbował ponownie skupić uwagę na dyskusji pomiędzy Cesarzem i doradcami, ale na próżno. Jego oczy same z siebie skierowały się na urodziwego nieznajomego, jakby został przez niego zahipnotyzowany.

Młodzieniec podszedł do Chenga. Na widok przybysza nuda w oczach Księcia została zastąpiona pożądaniem i ekscytacją. Gdy tylko strażnik znalazł się w zasięgu Następcy Tronu, jego podbródek został schwycony przez zwinne blade palce.

\- Nareszcie – wodząc kciukiem po dolnej wardze młodego mężczyzny, wymruczał Cheng. – Co ci zajęło tyle czasu?

Zarówno Obi-Wan jak i obiekt westchnień Księcia zareagowali na to pytanie krwistym rumieńcem. Syn Gon Kin Huana pochylił się, by obdarzyć oblubieńca namiętnym pocałunkiem. Wargi ocierały o siebie bez cienia dyskrecji. Towarzyszyły im na tyle głośne mlaśnięcia, że _z pewnością_ ktoś powinien zwrócić na nie uwagę? Prawda? _Prawda?!_

Głowa Kenobiego obracała się na wszystkie strony, wypatrując jakichś oznak wzburzenia, albo chociaż zdumionych uniesień brwi. Na próżno. Chociaż kilku członków dworu Cesarza zauważyło wyczyny Księcia, te osoby ograniczyły się jedynie do „przyjęcia tych wyczynów do wiadomości”, to znaczy zatrzymały zaciekawiony wzrok na Chengu przez kilka sekund, a potem jak gdyby nic ponownie skupiły się na dyskusji wokół Jedi.

Jakby to był najnormalniejszy widok na świecie! Książulek, który wyglądał na tak samo niepełnoletniego jak Obi-wan (a można nawet na odrobinę młodszego!) jak gdyby nigdy nic wkładał język do ust innego nastolatka w sali pełnej ludzi, a sala pełna ludzi miała to w głębokim poważaniu!

Znaczy, sala pełna ludzi _wyłączając Kenobiego_ , bo Kenobi z pewnością nie miał rozgrywającej się sceny w poważaniu.

Co więcej – z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że jakaś magiczna moc (i to nie ta, z którą miał na co dzień do czynienia!) nie pozwalała mu oderwać wzroku od Księcia i jego partnera.

Chociaż powinien. Och, na piekła Sithów, zdecydowanie POWINIEN przestać się gapić, bo był jedyną osobą w tym nieszczęsnym pomieszczeniu, która się gapiła, i najwidoczniej jedyną, której było z tego powodu gorąco, i która zaczęła się z tego powodu pocić i, na Moc, jeśli zostanie przyłapany na gapieniu się przez którąkolwiek z tych niewzruszonych osób, to jak nic zafunduje sobie i Qui-Gonowi JESZCZE większe kłopoty!

Jakby już nie byli w wystarczająco trudnej sytuacji…

Obi-Wan zaryzykował szybkie zlustrowanie wzrokiem otoczenia i odetchnął z ulgą, gdyż zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci, by zauważyć jego ewidentną fascynację. Cesarz, jego dwór oraz Qui-Gon byli zbyt zajęci dyskusją o losach Jedi, zaś Cheng i jego partner byli zbyt zajęci… cóż… _sobą._

Po chwili, która zdawała się trwać wieczność, młodzieńcy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali.

\- Więc? – nie wypuszczając podbródka partnera z uścisku, spytał Cheng. – Dowiem się, dlaczego tak długo nie było cię u mego boku?

\- Proszę, nie gniewaj się, mój Książę – uciekając wzrokiem, wyszeptał speszony młodzieniec. – Dowódca kazał mi…

\- _Nie obchodzi_ mnie, co rozkazał twój dowódca! – Przewracając oczami, Następca Tronu wyciągnął wolną rękę i przycisnął palec wskazujący do ust drugiego nastolatka, skutecznie go uciszając. – Zgodziłem się na twoje szkolenie, byś lepiej dbał o moje bezpieczeństwo, a _nie_ po to, byś mnie zaniedbywał. Dowódca straży królewskiej może i wydaje ci polecenia, ale nie jest twoim panem. _Ja_ nim jestem! Mam nadzieję, że o tym pamiętasz, Yuu-Li? – zapytał ze słodkim uśmiechem.

Uwielbienie w oczach młodego żołnierza sprawiło, że Obi-Wan otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Jak można patrzeć w taki sposób na kogoś _pokroju Chenga?_ I to po usłyszeniu tego całego upokarzającego wykładu o posiadaniu? To chore!

\- Tak, mój Książę – potulnie oznajmił Yuu-li. – Pamiętam, że należę tylko do ciebie.

\- To dobrze.

Cheng wziął z koszyka mały nożyk i uciął nim kawałek cieniogruszki. Miękki owoc powędrował do ust młodego strażnika. Yuu-li klęknął przy fotelu i posłusznie rozchylił wargi, pozwalając się nakarmić. Chociaż ostatnia kropla miąższu została zlizana, książę nie wyjął palców z ust niewolnika. Jasnowłosy młodzieniec zmrużył oczy i zaczął lekko je ssać.

 _Obrzydliwość!_ – czując, że para zaraz wyjdzie mu uszami, pomyślał zbulwersowany Obi-Wan. – _Czemu się gapię, czemu się gapię, CZEMU, u licha się gapię?_

Cheng w dalszym ciągu grzebał oblubieńcowi w ustach.

\- Dowódca straży również powinien pamiętać, do kogo należysz – rzucił, od niechcenia wbijając nóż w cieniogruszkę, odkrajając kolejną część. – Chyba każę go wychłostać. Następnym razem _najpierw_ zapyta mnie o zgodę, a dopiero później wyda ci polecenie.

Oczy Yuu-li, dosłownie na moment, rozszerzyły się.

\- Nie prosiłem, żebyś mnie gryzł – wyjmując palce spomiędzy warg niewolnika, Książę uniósł brew.

\- P-proszę o wybaczenie! – ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę i policzkami zaróżowionymi ze wstydu, wyrzucił z siebie strażnik. – T-to odruch z naszych… _nocnych_ pieszczot. Sądziłem, że ci się spodoba.

\- Cóż… nie mogę powiedzieć, by to było _całkowicie_ nieprzyjemne – Udobruchany, Cheng nakarmił kochanka kolejnym kawałkiem owocu. – Tylko następnym razem nie gryź tak mocno.

Obi-Wan zapomniał o speszeniu i teraz przypatrywał się urodziwemu niewolnikowi z zaciekawieniem. Mógłby przysiąc, że przypadkowe ugryzienie wcale nie było wynikiem „odruchu z nocnych pieszczot”.

Po zjedzeniu niemal czterech kawałków cieniogruszki, Yuu-li wziął głęboki oddech, jakby się do czegoś zbierał. Dłonie, które trzymał na udach, zacisnęły się na materiale spodni.

\- Książę, jeśli mogę…?

\- Hmm? - Cheng nie patrzył w stronę oblubieńca. Całą uwagę poświęcał zlizywaniu lepkiego soku z palców lewej ręki. Wolną ręką przeczesywał gęste włosy niewolnika.

Yuu-li zawahał się.

\- Dowódca Koren jest dla mnie bardzo dobry – odezwał się niepewnie. – Uczy mnie wielu zaawansowanych technik walki, bym mógł jak najlepiej chronić Waszą Wysokość. Jest cierpliwy, a kiedy coś mi nie wyjdzie, często daje mi drugą szansę. No a dzisiaj… zabrał mnie na patrol, bo usłyszał o przybyciu dwójki Jedi i chciał się upewnić, że w pobliżu nie było innych wrogów. Jestem pewien, że urażenie cię nie było jego zamiarem.

\- Nie interesują mnie czyjeś „zamiary” – lekceważąco odparł Cheng. – Kiedy niewolnik popełnia błąd, musi zostać ukarany.

\- Oczywiście, Książę, masz rację, ale… B-bo… Chodzi o to…

Młody strażnik zmarszczył brwi. Wydawał się intensywnie nad czymś myśleć.

\- Nie chcę znowu widzieć cię nieszczęśliwym, mój Książę! – ostrożnie położył dłoń na przedramieniu Pana, sprawiając, że Cheng wreszcie spojrzał mu w oczy. – W końcu Koren nosi znak twojego ojca, a przecież wiesz, że on… - Palce zanurzone w blond lokach ścisnęły garść włosów tak mocno, że musiało boleć. Pod wpływem tego gestu, Yuu-li nieznacznie złagodził ton wypowiedzi. – Proszę, mój Książę… Nie chcę, byś _z mojego powodu_ kłócił się z Cesarzem. Jestem sfrustrowany, że nie mogłem być u twojego boku, jednak oglądanie twojego cierpienia sprawi mi jeszcze większy ból.

Dłoń we włosach niewolnika zwolniła uścisk, a w oczach Chenga pojawiło się coś na kształt czułości.

\- Bez obaw, kochany – Książę przesunął dłoń z loków na policzek kochanka. – Umiem sobie radzić z moim ojcem. I tak jest zbyt miękki, by mnie ukarać. Idź po olejek różany i już więcej nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy.

Yuu-li wydał westchnienie ulgi i lekko przytaknął. Kiedy jednak odchodził, by wypełnić polecenie, uśmiech na jego twarzy został zastąpiony smutnym grymasem. Obi-Wan poczuł, że ten żal mu się udziela. Nie umiał tego wytłumaczyć, ale przez krótki moment miał ochotę podejść do przygnębionego młodzieńca, położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu i powiedzieć, że nie ma potrzeby obwiniania się za karę dla dowódcy Korena. Paskudne usposobienie Chenga to w końcu niczyja wina, czyż nie?

Uświadomiwszy w sobie, że jego myśli zmierzają w baaaardzo dziwne rejony, Padawan Jedi potrząsnął głową. Skąd u niego tego typu pomysły? Co się z nim, u licha, dzieje?!

\- Cheng.

Słysząc swoje imię z ust ojca, Książę niechętnie odłożył nadgryziony owoc do koszyka.

\- Tylko ty nie wyraziłeś jeszcze opinii na temat Jedi. – Cesarz splótł palce dłoni i uważnie wpatrzył się w syna. – Zanim podejmę decyzję, chciałbym poznać twoje zdanie.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co z nimi zrobisz.

Dokładnie w tej chwili wrócił Yuu-li ze szklanym flakonikiem. Cheng zamknął oczy, odchylił głowę do tyłu i pstryknął palcami, na co wierny niewolnik zamoczył palce w oleju i zaczął masować swojego Pana za uszami. Był to ewidentny pokaz lekceważenia, i Obi-Wan nie zdziwił się, widząc gniew w oczach Cesarza.

Zanim jednak Władca zdążył dać niepokornemu potomkowi reprymendę, zdarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego. Yuu-li posłał ojcu kochanka zdesperowane spojrzenie, jakby błagał o łagodniejszą reakcję. O dziwo, podziałało.

Zamiast ostro zrugać Chenga (na co Obi-Wan po cichu liczył), Gon Kin ograniczył się do zrezygnowanego westchnienia i stwierdził:

\- Jesteś moim następcą. Pewnego dnia wszystko tutaj będzie należało do ciebie. Dobrze by było, gdybyś od najmłodszych lat uczył się podejmowania trudnych decyzji.

Książę uchylił powieki, lecz wciąż nie spojrzał w stronę ojca.

\- Niech będzie! – rzucił kpiąco. – Skoro uważasz, że podejmowanie _trudnych_ decyzji jest takie ważne, wyrażę moją opinię. A brzmi ona tak, że tylko TY uważasz tę decyzję za _trudną_. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego prosisz mnie o odpowiedź, która dla każdego w tej sali powinna być _oczywista._ Prawa naszej planety nie pozostawiają wątpliwości. Jedi nie mają tutaj wstępu. Jeżeli pozwolisz tym dwóm odejść, cała Galaktyka uzna cię za słabeusza, który nie potrafi wyegzekwować własnych praw. Dlatego proponuję, byś odesłał ich na Coruscant… _bez głów._

\- Nie wylądowaliśmy tutaj z własnej woli! – zaciskając zęby, wycedził Obi-Wan. – Rozbiliśmy się!

\- Zbrodnia do zbrodnia – Cheng odpowiedział złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Nie ma znaczenia, czy została popełniona _celowo._

\- Święte słowa, Książę! – Jeden z doradców, paskudny siwy staruch, aprobująco zaklaskał.

\- Jak na swój młody wiek, Następca Tronu odznacza się wyjątkowym rozsądkiem! – zawtórowała mu gruba kobieta z bransoletami. – Jedi powinni zostać zgładzeni. Przyniosą nam same kłopoty!

\- Poza tym, źle im z oczu patrzy. – Nie odrywając rozbawionego wzroku od Kenobiego, Cheng wziął łyk wina. – A _zwłaszcza_ temu rudemu.

Obi-Wan miał ochotę użyć Mocy, by przywalić temu dupkowi kielichem w nos. _Nie znosił_ , gdy ktoś nawiązywał do koloru jego włosów!

\- Cóż… - masując skroń, Cesarz wydał pokonane westchnienie. – Skoro tak bardzo nalegacie, to może rzeczywiście…

\- Mój Panie?

Rozważania młodego Jedi na temat „czy warto popełnić samobójstwo, by uniknąć pijawek” przerwało pojawienie się kobiety w zaawansowanej ciąży. Nowoprzybyła wydała się Kenobiemu niezwykle intrygująca. Chociaż była ubrana równie bogato jak Gon Kin, zdecydowanie wyróżniała się na tle pozostałych członków Cesarskiej Świty. I to nie tylko opalenizną oraz jaśniejszym kolorem włosów. Miała na prawym policzku pokaźnych rozmiarów bliznę w kształcie litery „X”, która prawie na pewno pochodziła od głębokich cięć nożem. Owa pamiątka stanowiła niesamowity kontrast do złotej sukni, lśniącego naszyjnika i kolczyków z perłami. A wciąż nie była to najbardziej zaskakująca rzecz związana z tą kobietą…

Wygląd nieznajomej zaintrygował Obi-Wana, ale nie tak bardzo jak reakcja różnych osób na jej przybycie.

Cesarscy doradcy zaczęli „przypominać sobie” o różnych niedokończonych obowiązkach i jeden po drugim opuszczali pomieszczenie, Cheng skrzywił się, jakby połknął coś kwaśnego, zaś Gon Kin zerwał się z miejsca i od razu podbiegł do kobiety.

\- Jest późno – powiedział, jedną dłonią obejmując przybyszkę w pasie, a drugą troskliwie kładąc na dużym brzuchu. – Powinnaś już spać. Przemęczanie się nie służy dziecku.

\- Nie jestem zmęczona – odparła, marszcząc brwi. – A stwierdzenie, że ruch w późnych stadiach ciąży szkodzi dziecku, to tylko głupi przesąd. Zapytaj medyków. Powiedzą ci, że spacery są dla mnie bardzo zdrowe. – Pogłaskała spoczywającą na swoim brzuchu dłoń władcy i poprawiła się: - Dla nas _obojga._

\- No cóż… skoro medycy tak mówią.

Cesarz nie wyglądał na przekonanego, lecz postanowił ustąpić. Poprowadził kobietę do fotela, na którym poprzednio sam siedział. Zanim doszli na miejsce, wszyscy doradcy zdążyli już ulotnić się z pomieszczenia. Cheng również wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę wyjść. Zaciskał paznokcie na oparciu fotela tak mocno, jakby pozostanie na miejscu wymagało od niego ogromnej siły woli. Masujący szyję swojego Pana Yuu-li co jakiś czas posyłał kobiecie zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

\- Czy to lakier to paznokci? – padło zdumione pytanie.

Obi-Wan spojrzał na dłoń, która wciąż gładziła ciążowy brzuch. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że paznokcie miały nienaturalnie biały odcień.

\- Nie podoba ci się? – Uśmiechając się, Gon Kin zajął miejsce po lewej stronie kobiety.

\- Jeśli chciałeś wyglądać jak błazen, to ci się udało. – Wzdychając, pokręciła głową.

Cheng zacisnął zęby.

\- Kochany, proszę! – Yuu-li błagalnie szepnął mu do ucha. – Nie warto.

Cokolwiek Książę miał do powiedzenia, postanowił zachować dla siebie.

\- Każdy ma prawo do dziwacznego hobby – Cesarz usprawiedliwiał się przed ukochaną. – A poza tym, pomogłem w ten sposób ocalić pewien wyjątkowy salon urody. Moja mama chodziła tam co tydzień, kiedy jeszcze żyła. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, w jak kiepskim stanie są finanse właścicielki, musiałem zareagować. Teraz, kiedy wszyscy widzieli, jak malowała mi paznokcie, przed salonem ustawiają się kolejki chętnych.

\- Mówisz o Madam Joshi? Kobiecie, która miała… umm… „problemy” z niewolnikami?

\- Właściwie to o jej córce. Miesiąc temu przejęła interes matki.

Ciężarna spuściła wzrok. Przez chwilę sprawiała wrażenie przybitej, jednak kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że zmartwiła Cesarza, szybko przywołała na twarz łagodny uśmiech.

\- No cóż… - Wyciągnęła dłoń, by pogładzić mężczyznę po przedramieniu. – Skoro zrobiłeś dobry uczynek, jestem skłonna przymknąć oko na twoje dziwactwa.

Posłała pomalowanym paznokciom zniesmaczone spojrzenie, jednak nie zdołała przy tym ukryć subtelnego błysku czułości, który pojawił się w jej oczach.

\- Mądre słowa, Pani – Qui-Gon wybrał akurat ten moment, by dodać do rozmowy swoje trzy grosze. – Od dawna próbuję nauczyć Padawana, że należy patrzeć na ludzi przez pryzmat ich znaczących zalet, a nie drobniutkich wad.

\- Nie pozwolono ci się odezwać, Jedi! – warknął Cheng.

Partnerka Cesarza skierowała wzrok na Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana.

\- A więc to prawda! – zawołała z wyważoną ekscytacją. – Jedi rzeczywiście rozbili się przed naszym pałacem.

\- Tak, _rozbiliśmy się!_ – mruknął Obi-Wan. – Miło, że ktoś wreszcie zauważył różnicę pomiędzy „rozbiciem się” i „wylądowaniem”.

\- Nie myśl, że ta różnica cokolwiek zmieni, Jedi! – Książę spojrzał na niego z wyższością. – Ojciec już zdecydował, że zostaniecie zgładzeni i…

\- Zgładzeni?! – krzyknęła zdumiona kobieta. – Ale, jak to? Kochany, chyba nie zamierzasz skazać kogoś na śmierć z powodu popsutego statku? – posłała Cesarzowi zbulwersowane spojrzenie. 

Cheng trząsł się ze wściekłości. Wyglądał, jakby chciał rzucić się tej kobiecie do gardła za sam fakt, że ośmieliła się mu przerwać. Jednak również tym razem ugryzł się w język, i to z własnej woli, bez interwencji kochanka. Łypnął w bliżej nieokreślony punkt na podłodze w sposób właściwy komuś, kto wie, że nie ma najmniejszych szans na przepchnięcie swojego zdania. Obi-Wan rozpoznał ten gest bez problemu, gdyż sam zachowywał się w identyczny sposób, gdy nie udało mu się wybić Qui-Gonowi z głowy kolejnego głupiego pomysłu.

 _Najwidoczniej żona Cesarza ma większą siłę perswazji niż Następca Tronu_ – uświadomił sobie. – _Może jeszcze jest dla nas nadzieja?_

\- Właściwie to nie podjąłem jeszcze decyzji – Pod wpływem karcącego spojrzenia ukochanej Gon Kin zaczerwienił się. – Skłaniałem się ku egzekucji, ale…

\- Och, proszę, daruj im życie! – Kobieta wodziła podekscytowanym wzrokiem od męża do Jedi. – Mogliby zabawić nas opowieściami o Republice. Zawsze było ci przykro, że mamy niewiele informacji o Światach Jądra.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że można uznać tych dwóch za _wiarygodne_ źródło wiedzy, ojcze? – chłodno wtrącił Cheng. – Jedi przedstawią ci swoją kochaną Republikę w tak podkoloryzowany sposób, że równie dobrze mógłbyś wysłuchać bajeczki na dobranoc. Nie potrzebujemy kolejnej opowieści o „wyższości Wielkiego i Wspaniałego Senatu nad naszym staroświeckim i zacofanym systemem”.

\- Zapewniam, że chętnie podzielę się z Waszą Cesarską Mością zarówno pozytywnymi jak _negatywnymi_ spostrzeżeniami odnośnie Republiki! – posławszy Gon Kinowi porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie, zaoferował uśmiechnięty Qui-Gon. – Co więcej, zupełnie za darmo opowiem wam o sekretach Rady Jedi, za które każdy brukowiec na Coruscant zapłaciłby niewyobrażalną ilość kredytek. Nie uwierzycie, ale Wielki Mistrz naszego Zakonu, Yoda puścił kiedyś…

\- _Mistrzu!_ – syknął zbulwersowany Obi-Wan. – Jak możesz?! Chyba nie zamierzasz opowiedzieć im O TYM zdarzeniu?!

\- Mogę i uczynię to z przyjemnością.

Młody Jedi miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu. Czym, u licha, zasłużył sobie na takiego Mistrza? Są rzeczy, których po prostu NIE powinno się mówić… nawet pod groźbą śmierci!

\- Cóż za czarujący jegomość! – zachichotała Cesarzowa. – A ty chciałeś „tak po prostu” go ściąć! – zaczepnie trzepnęła męża w ramię.

\- Właściwie to chciałem rzucić go pijawkom – westchnął Gon Kin. – Ale może masz rację? Zabijając ich, pozbawimy się bogatego źródła informacji.

\- I rozrywki – dodała ochoczo.

Obdarzył ją czułym uśmiechem.

\- I rozrywki – zgodził się, podnosząc dłoń ukochanej do ust i całując jeden jedyny pierścień, który miała na palcu. Złoty przedmiot nie był tak lśniący jak ozdobione kamieniami pierścionki Cesarza i Księcia, ale wygrawerowano na nim jakieś symbole i wydawał się bardzo… _osobistą_ sztuką biżuterii.

\- Najlepsze gawędy wymagają gestykulacji, a ponieważ skute ręce im nie sprzyjają, to może… - Niewinnie się uśmiechając, Qui-Gon uniósł dłonie i wymownie zadzwonił kajdankami.

\- Chyba sobie kpisz! – wykrztusił zbulwersowany Cheng.

\- Jedi są znani z surowego kodeksu moralnego – Cesarzowa nieśmiało zasugerowała mężowi. – Skonfiskowałeś ich miecze świetlne, więc jeśli dadzą ci słowo, że nie spróbują uciec ani nas nie zaatakują, może rzeczywiście mógłbyś…?

\- Przyrzekam, że dopóki Wasza Cesarska Mość nie pozwoli nam odejść, pozostaniemy jego wdzięcznymi gośćmi. – Jinn lekko się skłonił.

 _Dobrze, że nie wiedzą, w której części ciała masz Kodeks –_ w myślach wycedził Obi-Wan.

 _Powinno być dla ciebie jasne, że mam Kodeks Jedi W GŁOWIE_ – padła telepatyczna odpowiedź Mistrza. Po chwili wahania, Qui-Gon dokończył: - _No… powiedzmy że w niezbyt często uczęszczanej części głowy._

_„Niezbyt często uczęszczana” to nowy synonim do „zapomniana”?_

\- No dobrze, rozkujcie ich. – Telepatyczne przekomarzanie się zostało ucięte przez rozkaz Gon Kina, który niedbale machnął ręką w stronę strażników. – I dajcie im bransolety z moim godłem. Dzięki nim będziecie mogli swobodnie przemieszczać się po pałacu. – Wyjaśnił, gdy żołnierze podali Jedi złote obręcze. – Skoro już tu jesteście, poznajcie lepiej naszą kulturę. Być może… - Zawahał się i posłał Qui-Gonowi znaczące spojrzenie. – Jeśli zdecyduję się was wypuścić, przekażecie zadufanej w sobie Republice, że nie jesteśmy barbarzyńskim narodem, za który nas bierze.

\- No tak, wcale nie są barbarzyńcami – mruknął Obi-Wan. – To taki sympatyczny, cywilizowany naród _z bogatą niewolniczą tradycją._

Qui-Gon nadepnął Padawanowi na nogę.

\- Widzę, że ja i Wasza Cesarska Mość myślimy podobnie – podniósł głos, by ponownie zwrócić na siebie uwagę Władcy i odwrócić uwagę od śmiałych stwierdzeń, które mamrotał jego uczeń. – Kiedy tylko pojawia się okazja do walki ze szkodliwymi stereotypami, powinniśmy z niej skorzystać! Oczywiście ja też będę robił wszystko, by przedstawić Jedi w bardziej pozytywnym świetle. Och, a tak w ogóle to trochę zgłodniałem, więc jak dobry gość, poczęstuję się lokalnymi pysznościami.

Wyciągnął dłoń i użył Mocy, by przyciągnąć jogan z miski rozwścieczonego Chenga.

\- Mhm, przepyszny – z błogim wyrazem twarzy, przeżuwał kawałek owocu. – To produkt lokalny, prawda? Założę się, że używacie naturalnego nawozu. Większość owoców na Coruscant jest nafaszerowana chemikaliami. Pewnie dlatego nie smakują tak świeżo jak ten.

\- Mieszanki chemiczne to specjalność Fenis, ale do zbiorów się z nimi nie pchamy – z dumą oznajmił Cesarz. – Swoją drogą, spodobała mi się twoja sztuczka. Mógłbyś to zrobić jeszcze raz?

Qui-Gon wyciągnął rękę, jednak Obi-Wan był szybszy. Młody Jedi wyrwał cieniogruszkę prosto z ręki Księcia, czym zasłużył sobie na gniewne łypnięcie Następcy Tronu.

\- Ups? – próbował powiedzieć to skruszonym tonem, ale że jednocześnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem, prawdopodobnie nikogo nie przekonał.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie – westchnął Qui-Gon. – Obi-Wan dopiero się uczy, więc nie potrafi jeszcze zbyt dobrze panować nad Mocą. Ani nad sobą.

\- To akurat cecha wszystkich nastolatków… - Kątem oka Gon Kin zerknął na Chenga.

Od tego momentu atmosfera w pomieszczeniu stała się zdecydowanie luźniejsza. Przez ponad godzinę Jinn cierpliwie odpowiadał na pytania Cesarskiej Pary odnośnie Republiki, a oni rewanżowali się różnymi ciekawostkami odnośnie swojej planety. Postronny obserwator mógłby to uznać za typową codzienną rozmowę trójki dobrych przyjaciół, jednak Obi-Wan wiedział, że to tylko iluzja.

Młody Jedi nie zamierzał pozwolić, by pozorna sielanka osłabiła jego czujność. Może nad ich głowami nie wisiała już perspektywa niechybnej śmierci, ale to jeszcze nie oznaczało, że powinni się wyluzować! Jak na to nie patrzeć, utknęli na tej przeklętej planecie, w pomieszczeniu wciąż znajdowała się przynajmniej jedna osoba, która wolałaby widzieć ich martwych.

Przez długi czas Cheng nie mówił ani słowa i starał się poświęcać uwagę zwinnym palcom Yuu-li zamiast zwracać uwagę na ojca i Cesarzową, ale najwyraźniej nie panował nad sobą na tyle, by emocjonalnie zdystansować się do dyskusji. Ilekroć padało jakieś stwierdzenie, które nie przypadło mu do gustu, krzywił się i raczył towarzystwo twarzą wyrażającą czyste obrzydzenie.

Zresztą, nie był jedyny. Również _Obi-Wan_ nie potrafił utrzymać uczuć na wodzy. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, jak Qui-Gon mógł sobie tak po prostu rozmawiać z władcą niewolniczego Imperium, powstrzymując się przed wyrażaniem otwartego sprzeciwu co do panującego na planecie ohydnego systemu.

 _Panuj nad sobą!_ – w pewnym momencie wysłał Padawanowi telepatyczną wiadomość. – _Mnie też wiele rzeczy się nie podoba, ale to NIE jest odpowiedni moment, by tracić zimną krew._

 _Wiem –_ biorąc głęboki oddech, pomyślał Kenobi. – _Przepraszam._

_Co się z tobą dzieje? Zwykle lepiej nad sobą panujesz._

Rozległ się głośny mlaszczący odgłos. To Cheng schwycił pozostający na swoim ramieniu nadgarstek kochanka i przechylił głowę, by wessać palec wskazujący Yuu-li. Obi-Wan wzdrygnął się z niesmakiem.

 _W takim miejscu NIE da się panować nad emocjami!_ – zdecydował, krzyżując ramiona.

Qui-Gon chyba zwariował oczekując od niego opanowania. Obi-Wan przysiągł sobie, że jeśli kiedyś doczeka się własnego ucznia, będzie dla niego bardziej wyrozumiały.

\- Wciąż czegoś nie rozumiem – Cesarz zwrócił się do Jinna. – Mówiłeś, że niektóre systemy wpłacają do budżetu więcej kredytów, by biedniejsze systemy mogły na tym skorzystać. Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że bogate planety tak po prostu się na to… godzą.

\- Nie wszyscy wkraczają do polityki wyłącznie po to, by się dorobić – cierpliwie wyjaśnił Qui-Gon. – W Senacie nie brakuje idealistów. Są też tacy, którzy traktują pomaganie innym jako misję. Tutejszą tradycją jest władza jednych nad drugimi… natomiast na Alderaanie największy prestiż przynosi pomaganie innym.

\- Ciekawe. – Władca wziął łyk wina.

\- Zresztą, to nie tak, że ten układ jest zupełnie _nieopłacalny_ dla bogatszych systemów. Dzięki przynależności do Republiki nie muszą płacić ceł i mogą prowadzić interesy na innych planetach.

\- Rozumiem. To tak jak z wzajemną zależnością pomiędzy Panami i niewolnikami. Wydaje się, że to szkodliwy system, jednak korzystają na nim obie strony.

Cesarzowa szarpnęła głową w bok i wbiła pełen goryczy wzrok w podłogę, jednak jej mąż cały czas patrzył na Qui-Gona i tego nie zauważył.

Obi-Wan również zerknął w stronę nauczyciela. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że jego Mistrz odpowie coś uszczypliwego, jednak doświadczony Jedi zamaskował niezadowolenie życzliwym uśmiechem.

\- Przebywam na Fenis zbyt krótko, by się na ten temat wypowiedzieć. Ale chętnie wykorzystam spędzony tutaj czas, by porozmawiać z niewolnikami Waszej Cesarskiej Mości. Kiedy poznam ich punkt widzenia, zdecyduję, co o tym myśleć.

\- Zapewniam cię, że usłyszysz same pozytywne opinie.

Partnerka władcy zachwiała się, jakby zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Gon Kin zmierzył ją troskliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Chyba już wystarczy na dzisiaj, kochana – wstał i wyciągnął do niej dłoń.

\- Tak – zgodziła się, pozwalając, by mąż pomógł jej wstać.

Uśmiechnęła się, jednak był to uśmiech obejmujący wyłącznie usta. Oczy kobiety pozostały strasznie ponure.

\- Być może młodszy z Jedi powinien wziąć udział w Błogosławieństwie Dwóch Księżyców? – Posłała Obi-Wanowi wyczekujące spojrzenie, na co z zaciekawieniem przekrzywił głowę. – Dzięki temu pokaz będzie ciekawszy.

\- Może. – Wzdychając, Cesarz czule objął ukochaną ramieniem i poprowadził ją w kierunku wyjścia. - Porozmawiamy o tym, kiedy się położysz. Naprawdę wyglądasz na zmęczoną…

Kenobi wyczuł nieznaczną zmianę w Mocy i dyskretnie spojrzał na Yuu-li. Od młodego niewolnika, do tej pory raczej obojętnego, zaczęły emanować bardzo intensywne emocje. Jakby… nerwowe wyczekiwanie połączone z nieśmiałą nadzieją. Obi-Wan mógł się mylić, ale miał wrażenie, że podobna reakcja miała jakiś związek z tym całym „Błogosławieństwem Dwóch Księżyców”. Cokolwiek to było…

Gon Kin i jego partnerka pożegnali się z Jedi i w towarzystwie kilku niewolników opuścili pomieszczeniu. Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan zostali sami z Chengiem i jego kochankiem. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia, Książę skierował rozczarowany wzrok na basenik z pijawkami.

\- Wciąż uważam, że bardziej nadawalibyście się na pokarm – stwierdził z żalem.

\- Na szczęście Cesarzowa wydaje się mieć na ten temat inne zdanie – z kpiąco uniesionym kącikiem ust, odparował Obi-Wan.

Był pewien, że w ten sposób wbije Następcy Tronu szpilkę, ale wyglądało na to, że zamiast tego palnął jakąś gafę.

Wyraźnie speszony Yuu-li odwrócił wzrok, Qui-Gon zmierzył Padawana zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem, zaś Cheng parsknął śmiechem.

\- Cesarzowa! – zakpił, unosząc dłoń, by zasłonić oczy. – Dobre sobie! Jesteś naprawdę zabawny, Jedi!

Nie przestawał się śmiać, jednak wcale nie wyglądał na rozbawionego. Jego śmiech był lodowaty i doskonale pasował to nieprzyjemnej aury, którą Obi-Wan wyczuwał w Mocy. Gdy Cheng odsunął dłoń, okazało się, że jego czarne oczy były równie chłodne.

\- Moja _matka_ – podkreślił to słowo, dumnie unosząc podbródek – przebywa aktualnie w rezydencji mojego wuja. Zapewne przyjemnie spędza czas w towarzystwie swojego obecnego ulubieńca. Yuu-li, pamiętasz, jak on się nazywał?

\- Niestety nie, Mój Książę. Choć wydaje mi się, że to brat bliźniak ulubionej niewolnicy twojego wuja.

\- No proszę! Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie…

\- Zaraz! – Obi-Wan skakał zdumionym wzrokiem po zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu osobach. – Więc kobieta, która tu wcześniej była to…

\- Laira – Cheng wysyczał to imię z wyraźnym zniesmaczeniem. A gdy Yuu-li pogłaskał go we wrażliwszym miejscu za uchem, zamruczał z zadowoleniem i już o wiele spokojniej, dodał: - Aktualny obiekt zainteresowań mojego ojca.

\- Nie jest jego żoną?! – Obi-Wan wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

\- Przypuszczam, że nie jest nawet wolną kobietą – cicho odparł Qui-Gon.

\- Od razu widać, który z was jest bystrzejszy. – Książę cicho zacmokał i sięgnął do miski po owoc.

Yuu-li przestał masować swojego Pana i znowu został nakarmiony cieniogruszką, lecz tym razem Kenobi nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Trzymając się za głowę, próbował dopasować usłyszaną rewelację do tego, czego był świadkiem.

Niewolnica? Ale jakim cudem? Niemożliwe, by mógł się _aż tak_ pomylić!

\- Kiedy schylała się, by usiąść, na dekolcie było widać tatuaż – łagodnie podpowiedział mu Qui-Gon.

No tak, Obi-Wan powinien zwracać większą uwagę na szczegóły zamiast bujać w obłokach, ale…

ALE to wciąż nie trzymało się kupy! Kiedy Laira wkroczyła do Sali Tronowej, młody Jedi miał wątpliwości co do jej statusu, ale po pierwszych zdaniach, które zamieniła z Cesarzem, nabrał przekonania, że _musiała_ być jego żoną! Już sam fakt, że ośmieliła się skrytykować władcę za manicure i otwarcie nazwała go „błaznem”… który niewolnik odważyłby się zwrócić w taki sposób do swojego Pana?!

Yuu-li z pewnością by się nie odważył.

Obi-Wan spojrzał na pokorę w oczach młodzieńca i doszedł do wniosku, że kompletnie nic nie rozumie. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że dwie osoby mogły traktować swoich kochanków-niewolników w tak skrajnie różny sposób.

\- Domyślam się, że podobna sytuacja jest w wyższych sferach normą? – uprzejmie zapytał Qui-Gon. - Pytam o intymne relacje królewskich małżonków.

\- To chyba jasne, że nie mieszamy obowiązków i przyjemności! – Przewracając oczami, Cheng sięgnął po jogan. – Małżeństwa zawiera się, by zapewnić ciągłość rodu. Kiedy obowiązek zostaje spełniony, nie trzeba spędzać z kimś czasu. – mówił o tym tak, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie.

\- A więc władca też jest na swój sposób niewolnikiem systemu – masując podbródek, wywnioskował Mistrz Jedi. – To przykre.

\- Dlaczego? – Książę jedynie wzruszył ramionami. – Wszyscy jesteśmy niewolnikami… czegoś. Śmierci, swojego statusu, czy jakoś tak… - Podrapał się po uchu i zmarszczył czoło, jakby próbował sobie coś przypomnieć. – Mój wuj potrafi to lepiej wytłumaczyć. Grunt to zaakceptować swoje miejsce we Wszechświecie i nauczyć się czerpać z tego przyjemności. – Przeciągnął się i bezwiednie zanurzył dłoń w gęstych lokach kochanka. – Ja miałem to szczęście, że znalazłem moją przyjemność bardzo wcześnie. Matka, niestety, wciąż szuka dla siebie odpowiedniego modelu – westchnął z żalem. – Ma bardzo dobry gust do niewolników, ale zbyt duże wymagania przeszkadzają jej w dokonaniu wyboru. Ojciec natomiast… - Następca Tronu wzdrygnął się z niesmakiem. – Mój ojciec nie ma _ani_ dobrego gustu _ani_ wysokich wymagań.

\- Wydawał się szczęśliwy – zauważył Qui-Gon.

\- Pewnego dnia ta niewolnica przekroczy granicę. Wtedy nie będzie taki szczęśliwy.

\- Moją uwagę przykuła blizna na jej policzku.

\- A, tak. – Książę pociągnął łyk wina i lekko się skrzywił. – Znak niesubordynacji.

\- Coś mi mówi, że nie zostawił go twój ojciec.

\- Przykro to mówić, ale to dobry wniosek. Mój ojciec zawsze był zbyt miękki dla niewolników. Nigdy nawet nie zapytał tej _Pięcioznakowej,_ za co oberwała! A potem się dziwi, że doradcy krzywo na niego patrzą…

Obi-Wan zaczynał mieć dosyć całej tej rozmowy. Próbował dyskretnie dać Qui-Gonowi znak, by się ulotnili, jednak Jinn wytrwale ignorował jego telepatyczne sugestie. Na Moc, co on znowu wymyślił? Czemu aż tak się uparł, by wypytywać o Lairę? Skoro Cesarz dał im możliwość swobodnego przemieszczania się po pałacu, powinni szybko odejść i zająć się poważniejszymi sprawami!

Jak układanie planu ucieczki. Czy coś.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „Pięcioznakowa”? – Qui-Gon wciąż zadawał pytania tym samym, cierpliwym tonem. Jakby był zwykłym podróżnym, szczerze zaciekawiony obcymi zwyczajami, a nie Mistrzem Jedi odczuwającym obrzydzenie na samą myśl o niewolnictwie.

Obi-Wan zdawał sobie sprawę z fiksacji swojego Mistrza na punkcie Żywej Mocy, ale i tak wolałby już zakończyć tę dyskusję. Obserwowanie lekceważenia, z jakim Książulek Od Siedmiu Boleści odnosił się do niewolników, było… cóż… bolesne.

\- No tak, przecież wy nie wiecie… - Cheng skinął na kochanka. – Yuu-li, pokaż im!

Młodzieniec niechętnie zdjął zbroję i górną tunikę, ukazując tatuaż na mostku. Widząc pięknie wyrzeźbioną klatkę piersiową, Obi-Wan odruchowo się zaczerwienił.

 _Ogarnij się!_ – skarcił samego siebie. – _Co się z tobą dzieje?_

\- Ma tylko jeden znak, więc jest Jednoznakowy – wyjaśnił Cheng.

\- Rzeczywiście – Qui-Gon rozmasował podbródek. – Zauważyłem wcześniej, że niektóre niewolnice miały na dekoltach dwa tatuaże, w dwóch różnych kolorach. Zastanawiałem się, czy to coś oznacza.

\- Każdy znak oznacza jednego Pana. Kiedy niewolnik się rodzi, otrzymuje tatuaż razem z Czipem Zabezpieczającym.

\- Tym czipem, który eksploduje, gdy naciśnie się odpowiedni przycisk? – chłodno spytał Obi-Wan.

Zanim Książę zdążył oburzyć się o to pytanie, Qui-Gon błyskawicznie zadał kolejne:

\- A kiedy niewolnik zostaje sprzedany, otrzymuje nowy znak?

Cheng skinął głową, jednocześnie dając Yuu-li sygnał, że może się ubrać.

\- Nie jesteśmy jak Huttowie czy Zygerrianie – oznajmił z wyższością. – Na ogół nie sprzedajemy naszych niewolników. Nie mamy wielkich targowisk, na których można przebierać w ludziach. Każdy niewolnik powinien dążyć do tego, by służyć jednemu Panu do końca życia… by zawsze być wobec niego lojalnym, by przynieść chlubę jego rodzinie. _Swojej_ rodzinie. Jeśli będzie się zachowywał w taki sposób, Pan nie będzie miał żadnego powodu, żeby go sprzedać. A poza tym…oddanie jest opłacalne – wymruczał, pożerając młodego strażnika wzrokiem. – Yuu-li należy do mnie _od urodzenia_. Kogóż innego mógłbym wybrać na życiowego partnera?

Młody niewolnik zarumienił się i pozwolił sobie na dyskretny uśmiech. Obi-Wan zastanawiał się, na ile ten gest był szczery.

\- Kiedy jesteśmy młodzi, wydaje nam się, że wszyscy myślą tymi samymi kategoriami, co my – rozumnie stwierdził Qui-Gon. – Myślę, że byłoby ci łatwiej, Książę, gdybyś zaakceptował odmienną osobowość swojego ojca. To zupełnie naturalne, że ludzie mają różne gusta. Ciebie pociąga oddanie. Cesarz najwyraźniej ma słabość do zadziorności i buntu.

\- Jego „odmienna osobowość” to obraza wszystkich naszych tradycji! – uderzając pięścią w ramę fotela, wysyczał Cheng. – Kobieta z dwoma znakami byłaby jeszcze do zaakceptowania… Kiedy szlachcic, a zwłaszcza władca planety postanawia odkupić od kogoś niewolnika, nie wolno mu odmówić. Ale żeby mój znak miał być _piątym_ na czyimś ciele?! Zakup takiego towaru uwłaczałby nawet podrzędnemu Wydobywcy Przyprawy, a co dopiero komuś o statusie mojego ojca! To tak jakby wziąć do ust cieniogruszkę, którą przeżuły już _cztery_ osoby! Co za obrzydliwość…

Książę wstał z fotela. Obi-Wan powitał ten widok z niekłamaną ulgą – od jakiegoś czasu liczył sekundy do zakończenia tej okropnej rozmowy.

\- Skoro mój ojciec postanowił was nie zabijać, lepiej poświęćcie czas, by się czegoś nauczyć. - Następca Tronu poczęstował Jedi jeszcze jednym złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Jeśli nadal będziecie myśleć w sposób właściwy dla mieszkańców Republiki, nigdy nie opuścicie tej planety. Ale jeśli zrozumiecie nasze zwyczaje… kto wie? Może nawet JA poprę puszczenie was wolno? Do miłego, Panowie!

Kenobi zmierzył plecy Chenga chłodnym spojrzeniem, a kiedy dwaj młodzieńcy wyszli, zmarszczył brwi i wbił sfrustrowany wzrok w podłogę.

Pfft! Też coś! Żeby się stąd wydostać, miał porzucić dotychczasowy sposób myślenia? Miałby przestać zachowywać się jak Jedi? Niedoczekanie! Już wolałby umrzeć. Zwykli ludzie może i rezygnowali z ideałów, by ocalić skórę, ale on NIE był zwykłym człowiekiem. Był _Jedi!_ Ten tytuł do czegoś zobowiązywał!

A w ogóle to, co ten cały Książulek miał na myśli, gdy stwierdził, że „poprze ich uwolnienie, jeśli zrozumieją panujące tu zwyczaje”? Pozornie wyglądało to na zwykłą zaczepkę, ot kolejny złośliwy komentarz, jednak Obi-Wan przeczuwał, że kryło się za tym coś więcej. Coś, czego jeszcze nie umiał nazwać.

Poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Qui-Gona.

\- W jednym miał rację – Jinn obdarzył protegowanego tajemniczym uśmiechem. – Żeby wybrnąć z tej trudnej sytuacji, będziemy musieli nauczyć się tego i owego. A zwłaszcza _ty_ , mój słodki, uparty Padawanie.

Obi-Wan przewrócił oczami. Zaraz, to jak brzmiało to powiedzonko, które usłyszał od Mistrza Yody tuż przed wylotem na misję? Aha, już pamiętał.

„Dobry nauczyciel nawet w ciężkich warunkach skorzysta z okazji, by poinstruować ucznia”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uch, trochę mnie nie było, prawda?
> 
> Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że miesięczna przerwa w publikowaniu nie wzięła się z braku Weny. Zła wiadomość jest taka, że wzięła się z wyjątkowo paskudnego choróbska, którego skutki wciąż częściowo odczuwam. Choć z każdym dniem jest lepiej ;) Mimo to, z dwojga złego chyba lepiej użerać się z anginą, która mija, zamiast z brakiem Weny, który nie mija. 
> 
> W każdym razie, teraz mam natchnienia PO BRZEGI i wracam do regularnego publikowania. 
> 
> A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, to jak wam się podoba nastoletni Obi-Wan? Jak widzicie, w znaczący sposób różni się od swojej starszej, bardziej doświadczonej wersji ;) . Bardzo chciałam pokazać go z troszeczkę innej strony, kiedy był jeszcze niepokornym smarkaczem. Mam nadzieję, że efekt jest taki, jak trzeba. 
> 
> Choć oczywiście nie mogę wam pokazać CAŁEJ przeszłości Obiego, bo dość sporo flashbacków będzie też w "Człowieku Czynu", a nie chciałabym się powtarzać. W końcu oba opowiadania mają zupełnie inną tematykę - w "Jasnej Stronie Miłości" będą pojawiały się głównie wspomnienia, które ukształtowały poglądy Obi-Wana na temat miłości. Pozostałe fragmenty jego przeszłości, czyli te, które sprawiły, że jest takim człowiekiem, jakim jest, zostawiam na "Człowieka Czynu". 
> 
> No i nie zapominajmy, że Obi-Wan opowiedział całkiem sporo o sobie w "Kodeksie Miłości" :)  
> "Inny punkt widzenia" może i zahaczy o wątki, które zostały wcześniej poruszone, ale będzie się kręcił raczej wokół rzeczy, których Obi-Wan NIE powiedział Anakinowi. A przekonacie się, że jest ich dość sporo ;)
> 
> Kolejny rozdział "Jasnej Strony Miłości" jest już prawie skończony, więc pojawi się w okolicach poniedziałku/wtorku. Natomiast "Człowiek Czynu" pewnie wskoczy gdzieś na wysokości piątku/soboty. Jeszcze zobaczymy :)
> 
> Dziękuję wam za cierpliwość.  
> Za korektę bardzo dziękuję Tazkiel.
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	18. Inny punkt widzenia (Część 2) - Niemoralna propozycja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan uważa, że on i jego Mistrz powinni jak najszybciej opuścić Fenis. 
> 
> Qui-Gon ma na ten temat nieco inne zdanie...
> 
> Zainspirowany słowami Mistrza młody Jedi spędza czas z najmniej spodziewaną osobą. A ona składa mu... interesującą propozycję.

**Inny punkt widzenia (Część 2) – Niemoralna propozycja**

Chociaż pobyt dwóch Jedi na Fenis rozpoczął się od szaleńczej walki o życie, to kolejne dni upłynęły zaskakująco spokojnie. Gdyby pominąć fakt, że nie wolno im było opuścić planety, a temat wyroku śmierci nie został jeszcze definitywnie zapomniany, można by wręcz dojść do wniosku, że _byli na wakacjach._

Cesarz dotrzymał słowa i pozwolił im poruszać się po pałacu, dostali do dyspozycji elegancki apartament z dwoma łóżkami, a poza tym mogli do woli korzystać z gorących źródeł i dostawali do jedzenia wszystko, czego sobie zażyczyli. Wypisz wymaluj, wymarzony urlop! 

A przynajmniej tak postrzegał to Qui-Gon, bo Obi-Wan jak zwykle był pesymistą.

\- Mam już tego dosyć! – młody Jedi syknął do ucha Mistrza, gdy siedzieli ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na poduszkach przy niskim, długim stole.

To był już _siódmy_ bankiet, w którym uczestniczyli! A może ósmy? Obi-Wan nie miał pewności, bo w pewnym momencie zrezygnował z liczenia. Wiedział jednak, że wzięli udział w wystarczająco dużej ilości imprez, by członkowie Cesarskiej świty przestali być zbulwersowani ich obecnością i zaczęli ich traktować jak element dekoracji. W normalnych warunkach Kenobi uznałby to za sprzyjającą okoliczność – jak na to nie patrzeć, nic tak nie ułatwiało ucieczki jak osłabiona czujność wrogów.

Problem w tym, że aby uciec, trzeba jeszcze _wykazywać chęć ucieczki_ oraz chęć ułożenia JAKIEGOKOLWIEK planu! A Qui-Gon – teoretycznie mądrzejszy z nich, bo w końcu _cholerny_ Mistrz Jedi! – wykazywał w tej chwili zainteresowanie wyłącznie pucharkiem lodów, które właśnie postawiono mu przed nosem.

A, i jeszcze grupą kobiet i mężczyzn, którzy tańczyli na wysokim podeście, oświetlani przez wiszące na niebie księżyce.

\- Możesz przestać gapić się na striptizerów?! – z policzkami koloru wiśni, jęknął Obi-Wan.

\- Zwariowałeś? – zdziwił się Qui-Gon. – Na Coruscant za podobny pokaz zabuliłbym pięćset kredytów! A w ogóle to spróbuj lodów. Są przepyszne! W Świątynnej stołówce takich nie uświadczysz.

\- To deser powstały w wyniku niewolniczej pracy. – Młodzieniec spojrzał na podsunięty pucharek z otwartym obrzydzeniem. – Nie zamierzam jeść więcej niż absolutne minimum! Jak możesz być taki wyluzowany? Tkwimy tu nie powiem ile, nie wiadomo, co się z nami stanie, nie wysłaliśmy Radzie raportu, a w dodatku nikt w Zakonie nie ma pojęcia, co się z nami dzieje, bo wyłączyłeś lokalizator, by nikt nie dowiedział się o twojej sekretnej misji ratowania jaszczurek!

Ostatnie stwierdzenie zostało wypowiedziane z nutą histerii. Rwąc sobie włosy z głowy, Obi-Wan dokończył:

\- Jesteśmy w czarnej dupie, a ty wyglądasz, jakbyś świetnie się bawił!

\- Bo tak jest.

\- Ugh, powinniśmy po prostu ukraść któryś ze statków i zwiać!

\- To nie wchodzi w grę. – Oczy Qui-Gona, dotychczas figlarne i skoncentrowane na tancerzach, stały się niezłomne i surowe. – Obiecaliśmy Cesarzowi, że nie odejdziemy bez pozwolenia – łagodnie przypomniał Padawanowi. – Jeżeli nie dotrzymamy naszej części umowy, mieszkańcy tej planety przez lata będę mówić, że Jedi to oszuści i kłamcy. Nasza wizyta tutaj to coś więcej niż wizyta. Jesteśmy tutaj pierwszymi Jedi od setek lat. Od tego, jak się zachowamy, będzie zależało postrzeganie całego naszego Zakonu.

\- Mnie też nie podoba się łamanie danego słowa. – Wzdychając, Obi-Wan skrzyżował ramiona. – Dobrze wiesz, że tego nie znoszę! Ale uważam, że za coś takiego jak wstrzymanie się od prób ucieczki Cesarz powinien nam zaoferować _coś więcej._ Na przykład dać nam słowo, że nas nie zabije. Przypominam ci, że nadal tego nie zrobił. Postanowił jedynie odroczyć wydanie wyroku do czasu, aż lepiej nas pozna.

\- Wbrew temu co myślisz, to my skorzystaliśmy na tym układzie więcej, nie on – ponuro stwierdził Qui-Gon. – Mogło ci się wydawać, że przez ostatnie dni jedynie piłem i integrowałem się z lokalną ludnością. I rzeczywiście to robiłem, ale to nie znaczy, że jednocześnie nie zdobyłem kilku pożytecznych informacji. Wszystkie statki mają wbudowane specjalne mechanizmy, uniemożliwiające opuszczenie planety bez specjalnego kodu. Co więcej, potrzebne jest również hasło dla broniącej planety floty niszczycieli. Opuszczenie tego miejsca nie jest takie proste, jak się wydaje.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o tym _wcześniej?_ – Młody Jedi wytrzeszczył oczy na Mistrza.

\- Bo próbuję cię czegoś _nauczyć!_ – Jinn wziął łyk wina i ponownie spojrzał w stronę tancerzy, jednak nie stracił przy tym poważnego wyrazu twarzy. – Koncentrujesz się nie na tym, co trzeba, Padawanie. Myślisz wyłącznie o opuszczeniu tej planety i o przyszłości, która cię czeka, gdy wreszcie się stąd wydostaniesz. Chcesz po prostu mieć ten etap za sobą. Wrócić na Coruscant i rozpocząć kolejną misję.

Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby był Obi-Wanem _rozczarowany._ Młodzieniec poczuł się tak, jakby wbito mu w serce setki igieł.

\- Przykro mi, że nie widzisz tego, co oczywiste – westchnął Qui-Gon. – Ja nie mam wątpliwości, że Moc wysłała nas tutaj nie bez powodu. Ona _chce_ , żebyśmy tutaj byli! Jeżeli nie potrafisz jej zaufać, to powinieneś przynajmniej zaufać swojemu Mistrzowi… i wykazać się odrobiną cierpliwości.

Ciężko stwierdzić, czy zrobił to celowo, ale wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie dużo ostrzejszym tonem. A to zabolało.

Podczas tych kilku lat wspólnego treningu Kenobi usłyszał od nauczyciela wiele przygan, ale nigdy tak wiele za jednym zamachem!

Ślepy na Moc, nieufny wobec nauczyciela, nieuważny, niecierpliwy, _niegodny…_

Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że w ogóle nie nadaje się na Jedi!

Z mięśniami miękkimi jak galareta, wstał od stołu.

\- Przepraszam, Mistrzu – wymamrotał. – Masz coś przeciwko, bym popracował nad moim zachowaniem w innym miejscu?

\- Sądzę, że Cesarz i jego partnerka nie poczują się urażeni twoją nieobecnością. – Qui-Gon skinął głową w stronę Lairy i Gon Kina, którzy po cichu komentowali występ grupy artystycznej, co jakiś czas masując podbródki i chichocząc. Wyglądali na prawdziwych znawców tematu. – W ciągu ostatnich paru dni i tak nie zamieniłeś z nimi zbyt wiele słów.

I jeszcze na odchodnym został subtelnie zrugany za zbyt chłodne odnoszenie się do gospodarzy… Po prostu wspaniale!

Z głową zwieszoną jak u wykopanego z domu szczeniaka, Obi-Wan powlókł się w stronę apartamentu, który dzielił z Mistrzem. Czuł się absolutnie podle. Jakby pobyt na tej planecie nie był wystarczająco nieprzyjemny, to jeszcze musiał nawalać jako Padawan…

\- Hej, Jedi!

Rozpoznawszy właściciela aroganckiego głosu, odruchowo się wzdrygnął. Obrócił głowę i zobaczył Chenga, który postanowił odpuścić sobie bankiet i zamiast tego moczył się w gorących źródłach. Chociaż w pomieszczeniu było pełno pary, bez problemu można było dostrzec nienaturalnie bladą klatkę piersiową i rozłożone na kafelkach przedramiona.

A także wszystko, co znajdowało się _pod wodą._ Jak na gust Obi-Wana widać było odrobinę _za dużo_ ciała.

\- Zabłądziłeś?

Zaskakujące, ale zadał to pytanie całkiem uprzejmym tonem. Co jeszcze dziwniejsze, siedział w gigantycznej łaźni sam, bez swojego kochanka. Ani jakiegokolwiek innego niewolnika, co chyba było najbardziej intrygujące. Dotychczas Cheng nigdzie się nie ruszał bez przynajmniej jednej osoby, która byłaby gotowa spełnić każdą jego zachciankę. Kto by pomyślał, że od czasu do czasu miał potrzebę samotności…

Uświadomiwszy sobie, że rozmówca wciąż czeka na odpowiedź, Obi-Wan odchrząknął.

\- Myślałem, że to skrót – wymamrotał zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Zależy do czego. – Książę uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Na pewno nie do twojego pokoju. A skoro już o tym mowa, to chyba nie zamierzałeś spędzić reszty wieczoru medytując na poduszce? To byłoby koszmarnie nudne, nawet jak na Jedi.

 _Nie masz bladego pojęcia o medytacji, więc nie wiesz, o czym mówisz! –_ z wyższością pomyślał Kenobi.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że ten dupek bez trudu odgadł jego zamiar. Padawan Jedi zaczerwienił się. Naprawdę był aż tak przewidywalny?

\- Może dołączysz? – Cheng ponownie się uśmiechnął, choć tym razem zachęcająco i niewinnie. – Jeżeli szukasz rozluźnienia, ciepła woda z subtelną domieszką Przyprawy powinna zrelaksować cię lepiej niż niewygodne tkwienie w miejscu.

Obi-Wan zamierzał kąśliwie odmówić, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, Książę wbił wzrok w sufit i głęboko westchnął, jakby o czymś sobie przypomniał.

\- Ech, po co w ogóle pytam? – wymruczał, przeciągając sylaby. – To jasne, że nie przyjmiesz mojego zaproszenia. W końcu ty nie jesteś jak ten cały… Zaraz, jak mu tam było? Aha, Qui-Gon. W przeciwieństwie do tego twojego staruszka, nie biegasz z wywalonym językiem po pałacu, obwąchując każdą rzecz i człowieka, jakby każdy centymetr tego miejsca był fascynujący. Trzymasz się na uboczu, w milczeniu obserwując otoczenie, jak grzeczny chłopiec. 

Usta młodego Jedi zacisnęły się w cienką linię. Obi-Wan przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze słowa Mistrza i poczuł swojego rodzaju presję.

Gdyby Qui-Gon był na jego miejscu, bez wahania przyjąłby zaproszenie nadętego Książulka. Do znudzenia powtarzał Padawanowi, że nie należało przepuszczać okazji do obcowania z Żywą Mocą, _a zwłaszcza taką_ , z którą miało się nienajlepsze stosunki. Zresztą, właśnie to było najczęstszym powodem starć między nim i jego uczniem – Obi-Wan nie widział żadnego pożytku z obcowania z osobnikami, które życzyły mu najgorszego. Z obcymi, którzy byli wobec niego życzliwi też nie miał ochoty przebywać więcej niż musiał, ale to już zupełnie inna historia…

Teraz jednak, świeżo po reprymendzie od Mistrza, zaczął się wahać. Może warto ten jeden raz postąpić inaczej niż zwykle? Skąd mógł wiedzieć, czy podejście Qui-Gona było bez sensu, skoro nigdy nie sprawdził tego na własnej skórze? Spędzenie paru minut w łaźni z Największym Dupkiem Galaktyki pewnie nie przyniesie mu żadnej korzyści, ale też nie będzie dla niego jakoś szczególnie krzywdzące.

A po wszystkim będzie mógł przynajmniej pochwalić się Mistrzowi, że _spróbował!_ Chociaż nie wierzył w sens obcowania z Żywą Mocą, postanowił wyjść ze strefy komfortu, by pokazać, że nie jest zbuntowanym uczniem i że mimo wszystko słucha swojego nauczyciela. Już nie wspominając o tym, że byłby to świetny trening panowania nad emocjami.

Czując w sobie przypływ determinacji, Obi-Wan zadarł podbródek do góry i pewnym krokiem pomaszerował w stronę Księcia.

\- A jednak? – Cheng wyglądał na pozytywnie zaskoczonego. – No, no… Wygląda na to, że oceniłem cię trochę zbyt szybko. 

Młody Jedi bez pośpiechu zdjął z siebie ubrania i poskładał je w równą kosteczkę. Cały czas zerkał przy tym na Księcia. Coś w tym kolesiu sprawiało, że pragnął zachować przy nim maksymalną czujność. Czuł się trochę jak bantha przy nexu. Wielkie, włochate stworzenia na ogół nie musiały obawiać się drapieżników ważących mniej niż sto kilo – bo przecież żaden groźny zwierz nie był aż tak _głupi_ , by rzucić się na tak duży i ciężki cel.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że nexu były z natury wredne i mogłyby podjąć ryzyko, gdyby ofiara straciła czujność. Choćby na krótki moment. Obi-Wan wolał nie ryzykować.

\- Nie zapomniałeś o czymś? – Cheng cicho zacmokał.

Dopiero po chwili Kenobi uświadomił sobie, że chodzi o jego bokserki. Obrzucił Księcia nieufnym spojrzeniem.

\- Takie zasady. – Następca Tronu przepraszająco wzruszył ramionami. – Zero bielizny.

Nie tracąc pokerowej twarzy, Obi-Wan zdjął pozostałą część garderoby. Miejsce, w którym dorastał do czegoś jednak _zobowiązywało!_ Marny byłby z niego Jedi, gdyby po latach paradowania bez gaci przed innymi chłopakami dał się zawstydzić pierwszemu lepszemu durniowi.

Przetrwał Quinlana wszczynającego bójki na terenie pryszniców komunalnych, przetrwa i to!

Wskoczył do wody i wydał cichy pomruk zadowolenia. Trzeba przyznać, że było tu całkiem przyjemnie! Po namyśle, Obi-Wan uznał, że wybrał sobie całkiem niezłe miejsce do przełamywania lodów z Największym Dupkiem Galaktyki. Towarzystwo może i marne, ale kąpiel częściowo rekompensowała niedogodności. Może, jeśli Książulek nie będzie za dużo do niego gadał, Obi-Wan nie zmarnuje sobie wieczoru i da radę pomedytować?

Marzenie głupiego.

Po kilku minutach milczącego przypatrywania się drugiemu młodzieńcowi, Cheng przesunął się, by nieco zmniejszyć dystans. W odpowiedzi Obi-Wan spojrzał na niego spode łba. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał mówić niczego na głos, bo jego oczy wysyłały jasny przekaz: „Zbliż się jeszcze bardziej, a zginiesz!”

\- Fajny zapach, prawda? – zagaił Książulek.

Obi-Wan wzruszył ramionami. Nieschodzący z twarzy Chenga tajemniczy uśmieszek ani trochę mu się nie podobał. Nie trzeba było Rycerzem Jedi, by domyślić się, że to mina kogoś o niezbyt dobrych intencjach.

\- To _yuyana_ – wyjaśnił Następca Tronu. – Błękitna odmiana Przyprawy. Na Fenis wydobywa się ponad sto szesnaście rodzajów Przyprawy. Więcej niż na jakiejkolwiek innej planecie w Galaktyce. Trzy razy więcej niż na Ryloth i dwa razy więcej niż na Kessel.

\- Słyszałem. Mój Mistrz rozmawiał o tym wczoraj z twoim ojcem.

Kenobi nieznacznie się rozluźnił. Może niepotrzebnie się martwił? Skoro ten koleś zamierzał jedynie rzucać przechwałkami i wisieć mu nad uchem, to może ta rozmowa nie będzie aż tak upierdliwa?

Cheng wyjął z wody prawą rękę i oparł ją o kafelki, tuż obok głowy rozmówcy. Był cholernie blisko. Gdyby wyprostował łokieć, mógłby pogłaskać drugiego młodzieńca po szyi. Oby nie był na tyle głupi, by tego spróbować… Obi-Wan naprawdę nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć się z pobicia członka rodziny, którą Qui-Gon od kilku dni tak bardzo starał się urobić.

\- Wiesz… - odezwał się Książę. – Wydaje mi się, że trochę niefortunnie zaczęliśmy znajomość. Wcześniej nie poznałem nikogo takiego jak ty i twój Mistrz, więc nie zachowywałem się wobec was tak, jak trzeba. Przepraszam, że namawiałem ojca, by skazał was na śmierć.

Kogoś innego może by i nabrał na tę „niby uprzejmość”, ale na pewno nie Obi-Wana.

\- Nie przejmuj się. – Kenobi zanurzył ramiona nieco głębiej. Zwiększył w ten sposób dystans pomiędzy swoimi włosami i dłonią Chenga. – Jestem Jedi. Życzenia niechybnej śmierci to stały element mojej codzienności. Twoja groźba nie znajduje się nawet w pierwszej dziesiątce najgorszych, które słyszałem.

Gdyby nie ponadprzeciętna spostrzegawczość, z pewnością przegapiłby ułamek sekundy, gdy brew rozmówcy drgnęła z irytacją. Pogratulował sobie świetnej riposty. I dobrego wzroku!

Książę przez chwilę milczał, a gdy ponownie podjął temat, uczynił to z wcześniejszym, upierdliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Cieszę się, że nie masz do mnie żalu. Nie widzę powodów, dla których ty i ja nie mielibyśmy się zakolegować. W końcu mamy przynajmniej jedno wspólne zainteresowanie.

\- Słabość do relaksujących kąpieli?

\- No tak – Cheng zachichotał. – W takim razie _dwa_ wspólne zainteresowania.

Obi-Wan był szczerze zaintrygowany.

\- Dwa?

\- W końcu podobają nam się ci sami chłopcy. Obaj mamy słabość do szczupłych wojowników z dobrze wyrzeźbionymi ciałami i pięknymi włosami. Wiem, od kogo nie mogłeś oderwać wzroku pierwszego dnia, gdy się tutaj znalazłeś. Musisz wiedzieć, że każdy członek rodziny królewskiej prawie zawsze ma w pobliżu dodatkową parę oczu, która śledzi dla niego otoczenie… pilnuje, czy nikt nie ma złych zamiarów… czy żadna podejrzana osoba nie wpatruje się we własność Pana z niewłaściwymi intencjami. Osobisty ochroniarz bardzo dokładnie mi to opisał. - Książę zrobił dramatyczną pauzę i szeptem dokończył: - To, w jaki sposób wpatrywałeś się w Yuu-li.

Ponoć w Senatorskich Łaźniach na Coruscant rozmowy schodziły czasem na takie tematy, że ciepła woda wydawała się zimna jak lód. Obi-Wan słyszał o takich sytuacjach, ale nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek zazna czegoś podobnego na własnej skórze.

Rozradowany błysk w oczach Chenga wskazywał na to, że reakcja młodego Jedi była dokładnie taka, jakiej się spodziewał.

\- Spokojnie. – Położył dłoń na ramieniu rozmówcy, a fakt, że Obi-Wan był zbyt sparaliżowany, by ją strącić, czynił tę sytuację jeszcze bardziej upokarzającą. – Nie mówię tego, bo mam do ciebie pretensje. Nie przeszkadza mi, gdy ktoś pożąda tego, co moje. Póki nie wyciągnie po to ręki, ma się rozumieć. To zupełnie naturalne, nie uważasz? Kiedy sąsiad nie wkracza na nasze podwórko, miło czuć jego wzrok na naszych włościach.

Podczas tego wywodu kilka pomysłów w głowie Kenobiego stoczyło ze sobą zaciekłą walkę.

W pierwszym odruchu Obi-Wan chciał zaprotestować, jakoby w ogóle uważał Yuu-li za atrakcyjnego, jednak szybko odrzucił tę opcję. Tylko winni się tłumaczą, a przecież on, do diabła, winny NIE był! Jasne, może trochę się gapił, ale przy tym, co tamci dwaj publicznie odwalali, kto, u licha, by nie patrzył? Zresztą, całe to gapienie się z pewnością nie miało żadnego związku z urodą młodego strażnika, o nie! Obi-Wan nie miewał w zwyczaju ślinienia się na widok jakichkolwiek ludzi, a jeśli ochroniarz Chenga doszedł do innego wniosku, to z pewnością coś sobie uroił!

Drugim pomysłem było ostentacyjne opuszczenie łaźni bez wypowiadania jednego słowa, jednak to rozwiązanie również nie wydawało się właściwe. Nie bez powodu Obi-Wan został w Świątyni ochrzczony mianem Mistrza Ciętej Riposty. Przyznano mu ten tytuł, bo zawsze miał pod ręką inteligentną pyskówkę i _nigdy_ nie uciekał od słownej konfrontacji. Oddanie dyskusji walkowerem było w jego mniemaniu jeszcze bardziej uwłaczające niż odmowa pojedynku.

Jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości – musiał zostać i coś odpowiedzieć. Pytanie tylko: co?

Zdążył ułożyć sobie w głowie kilka dostatecznie dobrych odpowiedzi, ale wtedy padła cała ta gadka o sąsiedzie i podwórku, która sprawiła, że coś sobie przypomniał.

Dzisiaj rano widział Yuu-li, który ze łzami w oczach przepraszał dowódcę Korena za rany po biczowaniu. Wyglądał przy tym na tak żałośnie nieszczęśliwego, że nawet Obi-Wanowi zachciało się płakać. Gdy tak na to patrzył, nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że młody strażnik odnosił się do doświadczonego dowódcy w podobny sposób, w jaki on odnosił się do Qui-Gona.

W sumie to, Koren nawet trochę przypominał Jinna. Tak jak on miał długie włosy i brodę. I ten charakterystyczny sposób mówienia, po brzegi wypełniony mądrością. Może i patrzył na Yuu-li z nieco większą surowością niż Qui-Gon na swojego ucznia, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że traktował chłopaka jak członka rodziny.

\- Nie przejmuj się, nie powiem Jego Cesarskiej Mości – uspokajał młodego żołnierza, klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Nie potrzebujemy, by zrobił Księciu awanturę, po której wszyscy będziemy musieli chodzić na palcach. Cheng i tak nie zacznie traktować mnie lepiej… nie ma znaczenia, ile razy ojciec na niego nawrzeszczy. Jeśli chcesz, bym poczuł się lepiej, popracuj nad blokowaniem ciosu poniżej kolan. Nic nie ucieszy mnie bardziej niż twoja wygrana w Błogosławieństwie.

Przypomniawszy sobie o tamtej sytuacji, Obi-Wan zapomniał o zażenowaniu i zmierzył Następcę Tronu chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Musisz mnie bardzo lubić, skoro nie przeszkadza ci, że interesuję się twoim… podwórkiem.

Określenia takie jak „partner” czy „kochanek” wydały mu się nieadekwatne, więc postanowił sięgnąć po słowo, którego Książę wcześniej użył.

\- Zwłaszcza że, z tego co słyszałem, nie dla wszystkich jesteś tak wyrozumiały – dokończył, mimo usilnych starań, nie będąc w stanie wyeliminować z głosu solidnej dawki jadu.

Cheng przekrzywił głowę i oparł policzek na palcu wskazującym.

\- Możesz doprecyzować?

\- Kazałeś wychłostać dowódcę straży. Już samo to jest dosyć dziwne zważywszy na to, że… z tego, co zdążyłem zaobserwować… niezmiernie rzadko sięgacie po kary cielesne dla niewolników. Ale kara sama w sobie nie jest nawet w połowie tak fascynująca, jak powód, dla którego została zlecona. Dowódca został wychłostany za to, że dał jednemu ze swoich żołnierzy rutynowe zadanie, nie mając przy tym _pojęcia_ , że akurat w tamtym momencie miałeś kaprys, by mieć tego człowieka przy sobie. Nie chcę być nieuprzejmy, ale…

Gówno prawda. Tak naprawdę miał _wieeelką ochotę_ na bycie nieuprzejmym i choć przeczuwał, że kopie sobie grób, z pełną premedytacją oznajmił:

\- Na miejscu twojego obiektu zainteresowań już bym chyba wolał zostać zesłanym do kopalni, niż codziennie użerać się z kimś takim jak ty

\- „Z kimś takim jak ja”? – Cheng zwęził oczy, a w jego głosie zabrzmiało ostrzeżenie.

\- Z zazdrosnym dupkiem, który kontroluje każdy twój ruch. – Obi-Wan obrócił się, by powiedzieć te słowa prosto w zarozumiałą gębę rozmówcy. – Z kimś, kto nie zamierza się tobą dzielić nawet z ludźmi, z którymi obcujesz z obowiązku. A tych, z którymi przebywasz, bo ich szanujesz i kochasz, będzie próbował doszczętnie zniszczyć wyłącznie za to, że nie ma twoich uczuć na wyłączność.

Nagrabił sobie… Oooch, tak baaardzo sobie nagrabił!

Był pewien, że ten koleś się na niego rzuci. Podobny scenariusz miałby absolutnie katastrofalne skutki, bo niezależnie od tego, kto zaczął bitkę, po wszystkim będzie liczyło się tylko to, komu dwór był skłonny uwierzyć.

Cheng mógł powiedzieć dosłownie wszystko. Mógł powiedzieć, że Obi-Wan zaczaił się na niego jak ninja, a potem napadł go w łaźni i próbował zrobić mu lewatywę mydłem w kształcie cieniogruszki. Jeśli zechce, Cheng opowie najbardziej absurdalną historyjkę z możliwych, a i tak mu uwierzą! To jasne, że uwierzą JEMU. Bo przecież nie rudemu Jedi, któremu od początku „źle z oczu patrzyło”…

Obi-Wan wiedział to wszystko, ale jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, to wciąż po cichu liczył, że ten koleś się na niego rzuci. Fajnie by było zyskać pretekst, by obić mu tę ohydną gębę. Jasne, pewnie skończyłoby się na wyroku śmierci, ale z drugiej strony wyrok śmierci wciąż mógł zostać wydany bez żadnego powodu, więc w sumie, co za różnica?

O dziwo jednak, Cheng wcale nie zainicjował bójki. Jak na Książulka przyzwyczajonego do kłaniających się w pas sługusów, potrafił całkiem nieźle nad sobą panować. A przynajmniej teraz, bo jeszcze parę dni temu reagował na Jedi znacznie agresywniej. Zupełnie jakby _wiedział,_ na co liczył siedzący obok młodzieniec i nie chciał dawać mu złośliwej satysfakcji. Tylko skąd, u licha, miałby to wiedzieć? Zaraz…

 _Ale chyba –_ w głowie Obi-Wana pojawiła się niebezpieczna myśl – _nie jest wrażliwy na Moc?_

Podobny scenariusz był mało prawdopodobny, lecz nie należało go pochopnie wykluczać. Po przekroczeniu określonego progu wiekowego silni w Mocy młodzieńcy byli niemalże niewykrywalni. Często nie zdradzali żadnych oznak wyjątkowości, dopóki nie znaleźli się w bardzo trudnej sytuacji. Czy Książę był jednym z nich? Ciężko stwierdzić.

ALE, gdyby jednak należał do tej wyjątkowej grupy, Rada Jedi koniecznie powinna się o tym dowiedzieć. Wychowani poza Republiką, niewytrenowani użytkownicy Mocy sami w sobie nie stanowili większego zagrożenia, lecz gdy byli dodatkowo szlachetnie urodzeni…

Po karku Obi-Wana przeszedł dreszcz. Pamiętał aż zbyt wiele przypadków z historii, gdy talent i wpływy dały wprost _zabójcze_ połączenie.

\- Proszę, proszę, cóż za niewyparzony język! – Złośliwie się uśmiechając, Cheng spojrzał rozmówcy w oczy. – Chociaż, w sumie, nie powinienem się dziwić. Tak to już jest, gdy niewytresowany kundel zostaje spuszczony z łańcucha przez swojego _Mistrza._

To było jak trzaśnięcie w twarz. Intonacja, z jaką ten dupek wypowiedział tytuł Qui-Gona… Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że nie interpretował słowa „Mistrz” w ten sam sposób co przedstawiciele Zakonu Jedi.

\- On _NIE_ jest moim Panem! – wycedził Obi-Wan. – To mój nauczyciel, mentor. Chociaż wykonuję jego polecenia, NIE jestem jego własnością. Nawet kiedy mnie karci, to robi to z myślą o mojej przyszłości. Chce jak najlepiej przygotować mnie do samodzielnego życia. Troszczy się o mnie.

\- Ach tak? – zakpił Cheng. – Sądzisz, że to aż tak różni się od tego, jak ja troszczę się o mojego partnera?

\- Nie zasługujesz, by używać tego słowa w stosunku do Yuu-li. Partner to ktoś, kto przychodzi i odchodzi, kiedy zechce. Ten chłopak jest co najwyżej twoją _zabawką!_ Ma mniej więcej tyle samo wolności, co droid protokolarny.

\- To samo można powiedzieć o twoim kochanym Zakonie Jedi. Potępiacie niewolnictwo, ale jak inaczej nazwać to, co robicie dla Republiki? Może i ten cały Qui-Gon nie jest twoim Panem, ale z pewnością jest nim _Senat._ Och, no i oczywiście ten słynny Kodeks, którym tak bardzo lubicie się chwalić! Zakaz zakładania rodziny, zakaz gromadzenia majątku, spowiadanie się z każdego samowolnego czynu… Jak dla mnie to brzmi jak podręcznikowa definicja „niewoli”.

Obi-Wan zacisnął zęby. Zaskakujące, ale najbardziej wnerwiającą częścią tego wywodu wcale nie było porównanie Zakonu do niewolnictwa. Najbardziej irytująca była świadomość, że Książę zupełnie niechcący poruszył kwestie, które również Kenobi uważał za niepokojące.

Zbyt duża zależność od Senatu. Kodeks, który nakazywał bezwzględne posłuszeństwo, ale w niektórych sytuacjach okazywał się zupełnie bezużyteczny. Smutna prawda była taka, że Obi-Wan dostrzegał w swoim Zakonie wiele niedoskonałości i miał nadzieję wpłynąć na nie pewnego pięknego dnia, gdy będzie już doświadczonym Mistrzem i zasiądzie w Radzie.

Choć oczywiście nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru przyznawać się do tych planów przed tym dupkiem.

\- Jedi to nie tylko organizacja – oświadczył, dumnie unosząc podbródek. – To przede wszystkim styl życia i sposób myślenia. To ścieżka, którą postanawiamy kroczyć z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.

\- Ależ oczywiście – Cheng złośliwie się uśmiechnął. – I właśnie dlatego werbujecie swoich członków, kiedy są jeszcze _w pieluchach._ To akurat doskonale rozumiem. Żeby niewolnik wiedział, co dla niego najlepsze, musi być uczony pewnym nawyków _od najmłodszych lat._ Tylko w ten sposób można mieć pewność, że będzie posłuszny. Posłuszny i szczęśliwy.

\- Z-Zakon… m-my… - Obi-Wan czuł, że zaczyna tracić pewność siebie i miał ochotę trzasnąć samego siebie w głowę. – Zakon nie jest więzieniem! W każdej chwili można odejść!

\- Rzeczywiście, masz rację! – Książę uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń, udając, że przeżywa olśnienie, jednak na jego twarz szybko powrócił wcześniejszy paskudny uśmieszek. – Och, ale w takim razie… Gdzie są te tłumy rozczarowanych Jedi, które porzuciły ciepło znajomej Świątyni, by pójść własną drogę? Jakoś nie słyszałem, by w ciągu kilkudziesięciu lat ktoś opuścił Zakon. A ty? Powiedzieć ci, czemu nie miewacie takich sytuacji? Ponieważ prawdziwa niewola jest _tutaj._

Przyłożył dwa palce do skroni Obi-Wana i ciało młodego Jedi przeszedł dreszcz. Cheng zaczekał, aż sens tych słów dotrze do rozmówcy, po czym odsunął rękę i mówił dalej. Przemawiał chłodnym, niewzruszonym tonem kogoś, całkowicie wierzącego w swoje racje: 

\- Prawda jest taka, że jedni rodzą się, by rządzić, a inni po to, by służyć. Taki jest naturalny porządek Wszechświata. Buntowanie się przeciwko obowiązującemu porządkowi nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Zarówno ty, jak i mój Yuu-li nie próbujecie walczyć ze swoją niewolą, bo instynktownie czujecie, że tylko ona da wam prawdziwe szczęście. Nie urodziliście się dla siebie. Urodziliście się, by służyć innym. Sądzisz, że jako wolni ludzie bylibyście szczęśliwsi? Uważasz, że Yuu-li miałby lepsze życie, gdyby nie urodził się niewolnikiem? Że TY miałbyś lepsze życie, gdybyś nie został zabrany przez Jedi?

Obi-Wan spuścił wzrok. Co do Yuu-li nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, ale jeśli chodziło o jego samego… Prawdę powiedziawszy, nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. 

\- Coś ci powiem – usłyszał chłodny głos Chenga. - Wcale nie bylibyście szczęśliwi. Zmarnowalibyście większość życia szukając sensu swojego istnienia, zastanawiając się, po co się urodziliście. Ale ponieważ mieliście szczęście przyjść na świat w systemie, który o was _dba_ , już na początku dostaliście odpowiedzi. Dzięki temu, że Yuu-li był moim niewolnikiem i nie mógł odejść, poznał mnie lepiej niż jakakolwiek inna istota. Staliśmy się sobie tak bliscy, jak tylko dwójka ludzi może być blisko. Wiem, że zawsze będzie wobec mnie lojalny. Że nigdy mnie nie zdradzi. Jest szczęśliwy podążając ścieżką, którą dla niego wybrałem, podobnie jak ty jesteś szczęśliwy na drodze, na którą wepchnęli cię Jedi. Przemyśl to sobie.

Książę oparł dłonie o kafelki, szykując się do wyjścia z basenu. Zanim jednak zdążył się wyprostować, Obi-Wan wypalił:

\- Wiesz, co myślę? Uważam, że się _boisz!_ Drżysz ze strachu, że gdyby Yuu-li miał _wybór_ , za nic by cię nie pokochał. Dlatego bez przerwy trzymasz go przy sobie i wmawiasz sobie, że jest szczęśliwy. Gdybyś naprawdę wierzył, że cię kocha, zaoferowałbyś mu wolność.

Jeszcze kilka minut temu po prostu pozwoliłby rozmówcy odejść i z ulgą powitałby przyjemną, pełną relaksującej ciszy samotność. Tyle że ten dupek zmusił go do przemyślenia spraw, nad którymi Obi-Wan nigdy wcześniej się nie zastanawiał!

Młody Jedi zacisnął zęby. Nie zamierzał kończyć tej rozmowy, dopóki nie odpłaci się pięknym za nadobne!

\- Yuu-li nie chce być wolny – odparł Książę, ponownie zanurzając się w wodzie. – Gdybym zaproponował mu dezaktywację czipu, poczułby się znieważony.

Chociaż jego głos brzmiał pewnie, Obi-Wan nie przegapił szczypty niepewności, która pojawiła się w Mocy. Aha!

\- Skoro mamy na ten temat tak odmienne zdania, to może zrobimy mały eksperyment? – niewinnym tonem zaproponował Kenobi. – Schowam się za filarem, a ty zaproponujesz Yuu-li, że go uwolnisz. Zobaczymy jego reakcję i przekonamy się, co naprawdę czuje. Jeśli będzie wyglądał na urażonego, ujawnię się i przeproszę. Pasuje?

Wcale nie spodziewał się przyjęcia propozycji. Był w stu procentach przekonany, że Książulek odmówi – wówczas można by triumfalnie wycelować w niego palcem i nazwać go „wystraszonym paniczykiem”, który jest mocny tylko w gębie, ale nie ma odwagi sprawdzić swoich teorii w praktyce. A potem Obi-Wan zrobiłby to, do czego jego rozmówca przed chwilą się przymierzał, to znaczy wyskoczył z basenu i pełnym godności krokiem opuścił łaźnię, zadowolony, że ostatnie słowo w dyskusji należało do niego.

Jakież było zaskoczenie młodego Jedi, gdy Cheng najpierw rozmasował podbródek, intensywnie nad czymś myśląc, a potem tajemniczo się uśmiechnął i oznajmił:

\- _Zgoda._

Obi-Wan zamrugał. W pierwszym odruchu był przekonany, że się przesłyszał.

\- Powiem więcej: jeśli Yuu-li rzeczywiście pragnie wolności, z przyjemnością mu ją zaoferuję.

Okeeej, jednak nie były to omamy słuchowe, ale mimo wszystko… łał! Książulek musiał być naprawdę pewny uczuć ulubionego niewolnika, skoro przystał na propozycję!

W pierwszym odruchu Kenobi zaklął w duchu, ale po chwili dotarło do niego, że w sumie powinien się cieszyć. Jeśli nie miał racji, to wiele nie straci. Jasne, przeproszenie i przyznanie Chengowi racji będzie ciut upokarzające, ale w sumie jakoś mocno nie zaboli. Za to w drugim przypadku… Yuu-li byłby wolny. _Wolny!_

Obi-Wan byłby idiotą, gdyby nie dał drugiemu człowiekowi podobnej szansy.

Chciał natychmiast podnieść się i zaproponować, by poszukali młodego strażnika, ale gdy próbował wstać, został złapany za ramię i popchnięty na poprzednie miejsce.

\- Nie tak szybko.

Cheng cicho zacmokał. Wciąż uśmiechał się w ten dziwny, trudny do rozszyfrowania sposób… Jakby coś knuł.

\- Nie przywykłem do oddawania ludziom przysług _za darmo_ – wyjaśnił na widok pytającego spojrzenia rozmówcy. – A musisz przyznać, że sprawienie ukochanemu przykrości to spora przysługa. Jeśli chcesz, bym to dla ciebie zrobił, daj mi coś w zamian.

\- Co…

Obi-Wan nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdy kłykcie bladej dłoni pogładziły go po policzku. Tak nerwowo trzasnął Chenga w nadgarstek, że uderzył się w łokieć.

\- Ż-że co?! – wyjąkał. – Ch-chesz, bym… W-w sensie, że ja mam… M-mam cię po… _Pocałować?!_

\- Pocałować? – ze śmiechem powtórzył Książę. – Chyba oszalałeś!

Ulga Obi-Wana nie trwała długo. Po chwili Następca Tronu sprostował:

\- Nie zgodziłbym się na twoją propozycję za jeden marny pocałunek. Ktoś taki jak ty musi mi zaoferować coś więcej.

\- „Ktoś taki jak ja”?

\- Nie jesteś jakoś szczególnie atrakcyjny – Cheng przechylił głowę i rozmasował podbródek. Patrzył teraz na drugiego młodzieńca w taki sposób, jakby go oceniał. – W sumie to nawet nie jesteś w moim typie. Rudzielcy z niewyparzoną gębą to kompletnie nie moja bajka. ALE masz pewien znaczący atut, którego nie posiadał _żaden_ z moich kochanków. Szkolisz się na _Jedi._ A tak się składa, że ja zawsze… - Pożądanie, które pojawiło się w oczach Księcia, sprawiło, że Obi-Wan zapragnął skrzyżować ramiona na piersi i chociaż trochę zasłonić obnażony tors. – ZAWSZE chciałem sprawdzić, jak Jedi radzą sobie z _tymi_ sprawami. Chyba masz jakieś minimalne doświadczenie w łóżku, co?

Niech to szlag! Kenobi tak bardzo w tej chwili _nienawidził_ swojej twarzy! Nienawidził faktu, że nie miał nad sobą absolutnie żadnej kontroli i że najprawdopodobniej był teraz wystarczająco czerwony, by odpowiedzieć na pytanie, nie wypowiadając _ani jednego słowa._

\- Nie masz?! – Książę odchylił głowę do tyłu i ryknął śmiechem. – Bez żartów! Skończyłeś szesnaście lat i przeleciałeś tylko własną rękę? A może nawet ona była dla ciebie zbyt onieśmielająca? Ahaha, nie mogę… Ale z ciebie _cnotka!_

\- Zamknij się! – Obi-Wan syknął przez zęby.

Postanowione: jak tylko wróci do Świątyni, każdego wieczoru będzie ćwiczył przed lustrem! Wyuczy się tak pokerowego wyrazu twarzy, że już _nikt_ nie będzie w stanie go rozszyfrować.

\- Ech, skoro tak to wygląda, chyba nie ma sensu, bym pchał ci się między pośladki! – Cheng dramatycznie westchnął. – Twój delikatny tyłeczek mógłby tego nie przetrwać. Za dużo byłoby przy tym płaczu. I sprzątania. Ale nic straconego…

Pochylił się ku rozmówcy. Byli teraz tak blisko, że Kenobi mógł dostrzec spływające z długich czarnych włosów krople.

\- Nie myśl, że skoro jestem Księciem, to nie umiem czerpać przyjemności z bycia na dole. Jeśli obiecasz, że zbyt szybko nie dojdziesz, chętnie nauczę cię tego i owego. Ponoć jestem całkiem niezły w ujeżdżaniu. I to _nie tylko_ ogierów dalgo.

\- Nie mówiłeś przypadkiem, że ty i Yuu-li jesteście sobie „bliscy, jak żadni inni ludzie”? – nieznacznie przesuwając się do tyłu, by zwiększyć dzielący ich dystans, chłodno spytał Obi-Wan. – Też mi bratnie dusze! Niby tak bardzo jesteś mu oddany, a przy pierwszej okazji startujesz do Jedi?

\- Wie, że nie ma mnie na wyłączność. – Cheng po prostu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Och, i pewnie jeszcze uważasz, że zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadza? Że jest taaakiii szczęśliwy w sytuacji, gdy sam nie może nawet spędzić popołudnia z dowódcą straży, a ty sypiasz, z kim chcesz?

\- Nie wypowiadaj się na temat spraw, o których nie masz pojęcia. Tutaj panują zupełnie inne zwyczaje niż w tej twojej Republice. Są różne rodzaje przyjemności cielesnych. Zupełnie inne znaczenie ma dla mnie osoba, z którą idę do łóżka dla zabawy i partner, z którym jestem z miłości.

\- Miłość! – Obi-Wan nie zdołał powstrzymać kpiącego prychnięcia. – Ty w ogóle wiesz, co to znaczy? Szczerze w to wątpię!

\- Wiem, co miłość znaczy dla _Jedi_ – uśmiechając się jak myśliwy, który zagonił zwierzynę w ślepy zaułek, podkreślił Książę. – Bezinteresowne pomaganie innym jest dla was wszystkim, czyż nie?

Tak było. Ale, jako że Kenobi nie miał pojęcia, do czego zmierzał rozmówca, zdecydował się na milczenie.

\- Skoro twoim obowiązkiem jest stawianie innych wyżej od siebie, to czyż nie powinieneś poświęcić swojego komfortu, by Yuu-li mógł odzyskać wolność? – spytał Cheng. – Czymże jest jedna noc z kolesiem, którego nie znosisz, wobec perspektywy zerwania z kogoś kajdanów? No, chyba że jesteś mocny jedynie w gębie. Rozwodzisz się nad losem niewolników, ale kiedy masz możliwość uwolnienia kogoś, stwierdzasz, że nie warto próbować i się poddajesz.

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że twój kochanek pewnie nie zgodziłby się na wolność. – Obi-Wan uniósł brew.

\- Rzeczywiście, masz rację. W takim razie podnieśmy trochę stawkę! Jeżeli przystaniesz na moje warunki, uwolnię dziesięciu wskazanych przez ciebie niewolników. Zakładając oczywiście, że _zechcą_ być uwolnieni. Pasuje?

\- Myślisz, że to jakaś chora licytacja? – Kenobi głośno prychnął. – Zamierzasz bez końca podnosić stawkę, aż zgodzę się wskoczyć ci pod kołdrę? Nie ma takiej liczby, która by…

\- _Sto._

Padawan Jedi wytrzeszczył oczy.

Wiedział, co się tutaj działo. Ten koleś po prostu z nim pogrywał… Chciał zagrać na jego uczuciach i wytrącić go z równowagi. Nadęty dupek pewnie nawet nie liczył na to, że zdoła zaciągnąć go do łóżka! Próbował po prostu zachwiać pewnością siebie Obi-Wana, a także jego wiarą w Zakon Jedi. Dokładnie to samo robił, gdy stwierdził, że Kenobi i jego bracia są niewolnikami Republiki. Obi-Wan wiedział to wszystko, a mimo to… mimo to…!

Skłamałby, twierdząc, że liczba „sto” nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia. Możliwość uwolnienia takiej ilości osób zdarzała się niezmiernie rzadko. Oczywiście to absolutnie niczego nie zmieniało, w końcu Obi-Wan nie był pieprzoną _prostytutką_ i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się sprzedawać, nawet jeśli walutą miało nie być złoto, lecz ludzka wolność, ale…

Ale czy naprawdę właściwie postępował? A co, jeśli Cheng miał rację, nazywając go Panem Wygodnickim, który nie potrafił zdobyć się na to, by poświęcić się dla innych?

„Czymże jest jedna noc z kolesiem, którego nie znosisz, wobec perspektywy zerwania z kogoś kajdanów?”

Książulek może i powiedział to tylko po to, by dogryźć rozmówcy, ale trudno było odmówić mu logiki.

Gardło Obi-Wana zrobiło się nienaturalnie ciasne tak jak wtedy, gdy sprzeczał się z Qui-Gonem o Kodeks i kończyły mu się argumenty. Robił wszystko, by odgonić od siebie niewygodną myśl, ale wciąż latała mu nad głową jak mucha.

\- I tak… i tak nie miałbym żadnej gwarancji, że dotrzymałbyś swojej części umowy – wymamrotał, uciekając wzrokiem. Ostatnie, czego mu trzeba, to pokazać Chengowi, że trafił w punkt! – Dyskutowanie na ten temat nie ma żadnego sensu.

\- Fakt. – Książę uśmiechnął się w tak ohydny sposób, jakby doskonale wiedział, co działo się w głowie drugiego młodzieńca. – Ale wiesz… Coś mi mówi, że nawet gdybyś MIAŁ gwarancję i tak byś odmówił.

Strzał w dziesiątkę!

Ktoś mniej spostrzegawczy od Obi-Wana ucieszyłby się, że uznano go za osobę, która nie zamierzała się sprzedać. Jednak Kenobi wyczuł, że wcale nie usłyszał komplementu, a najgorszą obelgę. I to skuteczną, bo zabolała.

\- To całe gadanie, jak to Jedi „zawsze poświęcają się dla innych” to tylko pic na wodę – zakpił Cheng. – Niczym się nie wyróżniacie. Jesteś dokładnie tacy sami, jak reszta śmiertelników! Chociaż… może to zależy od tego, komu składa się propozycję? Chyba powinienem zagadać do twojego Mistrza. On, zdaje się, baaardzo troszczy się o innych.

Jednym płynnym ruchem Obi-Wan podniósł się z miejsca. Woda spływała po jego szczupłych ramionach aż po zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie, skąd kapała do basenu. Mokry padawański warkoczyk spływał po torsie, który był szczupły jak u typowego młodzieńca, lecz nosił już pierwsze znamiona męskości. Lekko zmrużone oczy Padawana Jedi miały kolor czystego błękitu, ale lśniący w nich gniew sprawiał, że wydawały się pełne ognia.

 _Jak śmiesz?!_ – z furią w sercu pomyślał Kenobi.

Qui-Gon NIGDY by się na coś takiego nie zgodził! Nie poszedłby do łóżka z kimś, kogo nie lubił. Nie zrobiłby tego nawet dla swojej ukochanej Żywej Mocy!

Prawda?

\- Szkoda. – Cheng zatrzymał wzrok na wysokości krocza Obi-Wana i cicho zacmokał. – Rozmiary poszczególnych części twojego ciała są _bardzo_ w moim guście.

Młody Jedi nie zamierzał spędzić tutaj ani chwili dłużej! W ekspresowym tempie założył bokserki, spodnie oraz buty i z górnymi częściami garderoby przerzuconymi przez ramię opuścił łaźnię.

Szedł energicznym krokiem, równocześnie próbując narzucić na siebie tunikę, uspokoić rozszalałe myśli i na nic nie wpaść. Najwyraźniej było to trochę za dużo zadań za jednym zamachem, bo nie zdołał zrealizować absolutnie żadnego – ubranie narzucił na lewą stronę (w dodatku źle zawiązał pasek i było mu widać brzuch!), od opanowania chaosu w głowie był bardzo daleki, a jakby tego było mało to jeszcze zderzył się z czymś miękkim.

Poprawka, nie z czymś. _Z kimś._

\- Na Moc, Padawanie! – łapiąc rozgorączkowanego młodzieńca za ramiona, wykrzyknął Qui-Gon. – Rozumiem, że w tym krótkim czasie się za mną stęskniłeś, ale to jeszcze nie powód, by wpadać na mnie z takim impetem.

Wciąż lekko się chwiał po zderzeniu, mimo to z twarzy nie schodził mu łagodny uśmiech. Obi-Wan zerknął w ciepłe oczy, którym tak bardzo ufał i z bijącym dziko sercem zastanowił się, czy to oczy kogoś, kto mógłby posunąć się do wszystkiego, by pomóc innym istotom. Chyba nie, prawda? A właściwie to… dlaczego Obi-Wan tak bardzo się tym przejmował?

Na widok stanu, w jakim znajdywał się jego Padawan, Qui-Gon przestał się uśmiechać.

\- Coś się stało? – Jego głos był pełen troski. Palce na ramionach Kenobiego nieco zwiększyły nacisk. – Wyczuwam od ciebie tyle różnych emocji, że nawet nie mogę ich zinterpretować. Nie spotkałem się z tak wybuchową mieszanką, odkąd Mistrz Dooku postanowił wymieszać wódkę z ginem, rumem i jogurtem!

Rozluźnianie Obi-Wana za pomocą żartów zazwyczaj działało bezbłędnie, ale nie tym razem.

„Coś się stało”? Młodzieniec miał na to pytanie bardzo długą i rozbudowaną odpowiedź. Trochę szkoda, że postanowił zachować ją dla siebie. No ale, kurde, nie było głupich! Ufał swojemu Mistrzowi jak mało komu, co wcale nie oznaczało, że nie miał listy tematów, których nie znosił z nim poruszać.

Ugh! Rozmawianie z Qui-Gonem o intymnych kwestiach już samo w sobie było traumatycznym przeżyciem. Obi-Wan nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, jak wyglądałoby zdanie Jinnowi relacji z rozmowy, którą przed chwila przeprowadził! A poza tym bał się, że mógłby ujrzeć jakąś durnowatą reakcję w stylu wzruszenia ramionami i żarciku, że „trzeba było bzyknąć Księcia i tyle”. W głębi siebie Kenobi nie wierzył, że mógłby coś takiego usłyszeć, no ale GDYBY usłyszał… gdyby coś takiego usłyszał, chyba by tego nie zniósł.

\- Możesz usunąć te swoje irytujące Tarcze? – Teraz to już solidnie przejęty, Qui-Gon nieznacznie potrząsnął protegowanym. – Padawanie, _proszę…_ Sam z siebie nie domyślę się, o co chodzi. Powiedz coś, bo zaczynam naprawdę się o ciebie martwić!

Obi-Wan doskonale wiedział, że Mistrz mu nie odpuści, więc postanowił sięgnąć po swoją sprawdzoną taktykę. Zamiast porozmawiać o tym, co najbardziej leżało mu na wątrobie, postanowił poruszyć kwestię, która zmartwiła go wcześniej.

\- Mistrzu, czy my… jesteśmy niewolnikami? – zapytał, zagryzając dolną wargę.

Qui-Gon uważnie mu się przyjrzał.

\- Rozmawiałeś z Chengiem, prawda?

\- C-co?! – kwiknął zdumiony młodzieniec. – A-ale… Skąd ty…?

Widząc ogniki rozbawienia w oczach Mistrza, westchnął zrezygnowany i wymamrotał:

\- Aż tak łatwo mnie rozszyfrować?

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie, by ktokolwiek inny poza Księciem był w stanie aż tak wyprowadzić cię z równowagi – ze spokojem wytłumaczył Qui-Gon. – A poza tym, jak już zdążyłeś zauważyć, spędziłem ostatnie kilka dni na rozmowach z różnymi osobami. Wiem, kto ma jakie poglądy na temat niewolnictwa. Ty jesteś mniej… hm… _chętny do integracji_ , więc zdobywasz informacje z lekkim opóźnieniem.

\- No tak – przypomniawszy sobie wcześniejsze przygany, Obi-Wan zmarkotniał.

\- Ale, w sumie, tak sobie myślę… - Jinn dziarsko poklepał ucznia po ramieniu. - Chyba już wyczerpałem dzisiejszy limit wypominania ci błędów. Skoro poznałeś nietypowe poglądy Księcia na temat niewolnictwa, musiałeś z nim zamienić przynajmniej kilka słów. Cieszę się, że przejąłeś inicjatywę. To już jakiś progres!

\- Tja… progres.

Młodzieniec pokrótce streścił nauczycielowi dyskusję z Chengiem, oczywiście z pominięciem paru szczegółów. Uznał, że dzienny limit rozmawiania o seksie został już wyczerpany i postanowił odłożyć opowieść o niemoralnej propozycji Księcia na później. Nie miał też ochoty „chwalić się” tymi paroma wybuchami, na które sobie pozwolił podczas przepychanki słownej.

Cóż… może według normalnych standardów to były co najwyżej „opryskliwe odpowiedzi”, a nie „wybuchy”, ale z pewnością nie nadawały się na przykłady „wzorcowej samokontroli Jedi”.

\- Rozumiem. – Po wszystkim Qui-Gon pokręcił głową i ponuro uśmiechnął się do ucznia. – Książę zmusił cię do dostrzeżenia słabości w systemie, którego jesteś częścią. To musiało boleć.

\- A więc zgadzasz się z nim? Uważasz, że jesteśmy jak niewolnicy, bo krótko po urodzeniu zabierają nas z rodzinnych domów i tresują na posłusznych żołnierzy?

\- Uważam…

W oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienie Mistrza, Obi-Wan wstrzymał oddech.

\- … że jeśli chwilę pobędziesz w tym miejscu i będziesz wystarczająco dociekliwy, sam znajdziesz odpowiedź na to pytanie! – Jinn porozumiewawczo mrugnął.

Młodzieniec odruchowo się skrzywił. No tak, mógł się tego spodziewać… 

Qui-Gon nie bez powodu cieszył się reputacją wymagającego nauczyciela, który wolał zmusić ucznia do rozgrzania szarych komórek, zamiast podawać na tacy gotowe odpowiedzi. Obi-Wan wiedział, że nie powinien się złościć – rozumiał, że to dla jego dobra.

 _Byleby tylko to całe „bycie dociekliwym” nie wiązało się z kolejną kąpielą w towarzystwie Chenga!_ – pomyślał ze złością.

\- Rozmawialiście o tym _w wannie?!_ – Oczy Jinna rozjaśniły się jak u dziecka, które wcześnie dostało prezent na urodziny.

_Dank farik! Muszę lepiej pilnować swoich myśli!_

\- Na Moc, zrobiłeś większy progres niż się spodziewałem!

_No świetnie. I jeszcze wpatruje się we mnie jak w tego cholernego waraktyla, który parę dni temu wykluł się z jajka…_

\- Dobrze, że zdążyłem zobaczyć was w wannie, zanim podniosłeś te swoje nieznośne Tarcze… - Qui-Gon wydał westchnienie żalu. 

_-_ W _łaźni! –_ z policzkami koloru truskawek syknął Obi-Wan. – To była _łaźnia,_ do licha! Takie jakby gorące źródła… Czy jakiś basen… ugh! Mniejsza o to. TAK, zrobiłem, co chciałeś i integrowałem się z Żywą Mocą. Zadowolony? Nie jestem jeszcze gotowy, by opowiedzieć ci o wszystkich pikantnych szczegółach, więc bądź tak miły i nie naciskaj!

\- W porządku – Jinn wzruszył ramionami. - Jak wolisz.

Młodzieniec nie dał się nabrać na ten brak zainteresowania. Doskonale wiedział, że jego Mistrz nie naciskał go tylko ze względu na to nieszczęsne „jeszcze”. Skoro Obi-Wan powiedział, że JESZCZE nie jest gotowy, to musiało oznaczać, że wygada się w najbliższej przyszłości.

Choć gdyby to zależało od niego, to wolałby odłożyć tę chwilę na nieco _dalszą_ przyszłość. Tak z dziesięć lat powinno wystarczyć. Taaa… wtedy chyba będzie już gotowy, by bez upokarzającego różu na policzkach opowiedzieć, jak BLISKĄ integrację zaproponowała mu cholerna Żywa Moc!

Tak to sobie wymarzył, ale ponieważ był realistą, przeczuwał, że i tak wyśpiewa wszystko Qui-Gonowi w przeciągu paru dni (jak nie godzin). Zbyt długo już razem trenowali, by nie nauczył się, że ukrywanie czegokolwiek przed Jinnem nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Ten facet czytał z niego jak z otwartej księgi!

Zresztą, chyba nie tylko on.

Gdy wracali do apartamentu, Obi-Wan przypomniał sobie o pewnym szczególe.

\- Mistrzu?

\- Hmm?

\- Tak się zastanawiałem… Może mi się tylko wydaje, ale… Sądzisz, że Cheng jest wrażliwy na Moc?

\- Nie wyczułem od niego niczego, co by na to wskazywało. – Qui-Gon zmarszczył brwi. – Z drugiej strony, kiedy człowiek przekroczy odpowiedni wiek, ciężko u niego coś takiego wychwycić. Zwłaszcza jeśli nie robi niczego, co wymagałoby użycia Mocy. Jako że Książę nie jest ani pilotem ani wojownikiem, bez badania krwi nie jesteśmy w stanie stwierdzić, czy poziom jego midichlorianów przekracza normę. Dlaczego w ogóle o to pytasz? Zauważyłeś u niego coś niepokojącego?

\- Jego paskudny charakter już sam w sobie jest niepokojący! – prychnął Obi-Wan. I już zupełnie opanowanym tonem, dodał: - Sam nie wiem… Kiedy rozmawialiśmy, wydawało mi się, że zaskakująco dobrze odczytuje moje emocje. Miałem wrażenie, że… że dokładnie wie, w jaki sposób ze mną rozmawiać. Bez problemu zauważał, które tematy najbardziej mnie drażnią i wykorzystywał je, by jeszcze bardziej mnie rozzłościć. Czułem się tak, jakbym mówił dokładnie to, czego się spodziewał. To było… _okropne!_

Niełatwo mu było się do tego przyznać. Przy każdym słowie czuł w gardle nieprzyjemną gorycz. Zrobiło mu się nieznacznie lepiej, gdy Mistrz objął go ramieniem.

\- Nie tylko Jedi są dobrzy w rozczytywaniu innych – zauważył Qui-Gon. – Szlachetnie urodzone osoby spędzają całe dzieciństwo, uważnie obserwując otoczenie. W końcu od tego zależy ich przetrwanie. W świecie kłamstw i intryg trzeba umieć rozgryźć innych, zanim oni rozgryzą ciebie. Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że podchodzę do twoich przeczuć z lekceważeniem, ale… Musisz przyznać, że nawet bez Mocy Książę miał doskonałe warunki, by zgłębić tajniki komunikacji niewerbalnej.

\- Racja. – Wciąż w jakimś stopniu na siebie zły, Obi-Wan cicho westchnął. – Pewnie tylko mi się zdawało. Może wmówiłem sobie, że jest wrażliwy na Moc, by łatwiej mi było pogodzić się z faktem, że tak łatwo mnie zdenerwował?

\- Nie chcę nic mówić - Jinn zachichotał – ale odkąd rozbiliśmy się na tej planecie, zdenerwowanie cię nie jest jakimś szczególnym wyczynem.

\- Jak nie chcesz nic mówić, to nie mów! – Kenobi spojrzał na mentora spode łba.

Mistrz Jedi wybuchł serdecznym śmiechem. Jego wesołość udzieliła się Padawanowi, który mimo usilnych starań nie zdołał zachować kamiennego wyrazu twarzy. Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy obaj rechotali pod nosem.

\- Pocieszę cię informacją, że nie będziesz musiał dłużej znosić tego potwornego miejsca – rzucił Qui-Gon, gdy wreszcie się uspokoił. – Chyba znalazłem sposób, by nas stąd wydostać.

\- Poważnie?! Na Moc, _nareszcie!_

Ulga była tak wielka, że Obi-Wan omal nie przewrócił się z wrażenia. Widząc uniesione brwi Qui-Gona wyprostował się, odchrząknął i przybrał poważną minę, która – jak miał nadzieję – wyrażała _umiarkowaną_ chęć opuszczenia tego miejsce.

\- Więc… eee… Jaki jest plan, Mistrzu?

\- Wszystko dzięki Lairze – Qui-Gon zaczął cierpliwie tłumaczyć. – Sądzę, że celowo podsunęła nam tę informację, by pomóc nam odlecieć. Pamiętasz, jak wspomniała o Błogosławieństwie Dwóch Księżyców?

\- Odkąd tu jesteśmy, nikt o niczym innym nie rozmawia. - Młodzieniec przytaknął. – Dwór Cesarza i niewolnicy strasznie się tym ekscytują. To jakieś ich narodowe święto, prawda? Jeśli się nie mylę, chodzi o moment, gdy orbitujące wokół planety księżyce, Garro i Gorra, jeden jedyny raz w roku nakładają się na siebie.

\- Tak właśnie jest. Z tym, że nie jest to „jakieś tam narodowe święto”. Zgodnie z legendą, kiedy Garro i Gorra się spotkały, dwaj przyjaciele umówili się nocą na sparing. Jeden wrzucił drugiego do wody. Chcąc wyłowić swój kij, wojownik ujrzał niezwykłą substancję wydobywającą się z dna i w ten sposób odkrył pierwsze źródło Przyprawy na planecie. Nie zobaczyłby nic, gdyby nie intensywne światło dwóch księżyców.

\- Och. – Opowieść autentycznie spodobała się Obi-Wanowi. – Więc dlatego mowa o „Błogosławieństwie”.

Qui-Gon skinął głową.

\- Żeby uczcić to zdarzenie organizowany jest turniej sztuk walki. Ponieważ wojownicy z legendy byli młodzi, w zawodach mogą brać w nim udział tylko osoby od szesnastego do dwudziestego szóstego roku życia. A zwycięzca – w tym momencie Mistrz Jedi szeroko się uśmiechnął – może poprosić Cesarza o dowolne życzenie. Oczywiście w granicach rozsądku.

\- Ach, gdybyś tylko miał pod ręką silnego i dobrze wytrenowanego młodzieńca, który potrafiłby skopać tyłki wszystkim konkurentom! – szczerząc zęby, Kenobi dał Mistrzowi kuksańca w bok.

\- Wiem, że możesz wygrać. – Jinn zrewanżował się identycznym gestem. – Nie wiem tylko, czy mogę ci zaufać na tyle, by mieć pewność, że poprosisz o statek i odesłanie nas obu do domu. Kto wie? Może potajemnie marzysz o odurzeniu swojego Mistrza jakąś mocną odmianą Przyprawy, by doznał trwałych zmian w mózgu i kompletnie stracił ochotę na przygarnianie różnych form Żywej Mocy?

\- Odurzyć to ja cię mogę na _Coruscant!_ – Obi-Wan posłał mentorowi znaczące spojrzenie. – Niechby mnie nawet kusili, że zahipnotyzują cię, byś nauczył się przestrzegać Kodeksu Jedi. Moje życzenie i tak się nie zmieni! Niczego nie pragnę tak bardzo, jak opuszczenia tej przeklętej planety i…

Nie dokończył zdania, gdyż jego uwagę przykuły stłumione krzyki i odgłosy zderzających się kawałków drewna.

Akurat tak się składało, że nieopodal ich apartamentu była sala treningowa. Kiedy Jedi zatrzymali się przed drzwiami, by poszukać klucza, ujrzeli walczących ze sobą Korena i Yuu-li. Obaj mieli obnażone torsy i poruszali się z nieprawdopodobną prędkością. Każdy z nich próbował zwalić drugiego z nóg za pomocą długiego drewnianego kija. Obi-Wan patrzył na to jak zahipnotyzowany.

Qui-Gon odchrząknął, by zwrócić jego uwagę.

\- No cóż… tym, czego JA najbardziej pragnę, jest prysznic. Dziwię się, że jeszcze nie zebrałem od ciebie ochrzanu za to, jak bardzo cuchnę alkoholem. Umyję się, a ty… hm… poobserwuj ich chwilę. Jeśli masz wygrać, nie powinieneś lekceważyć lokalnych wojowników. Postaraj się nauczyć czegoś o ich stylu walki. Widzimy się później!

Poklepał protegowanego po ramieniu, wślizgnął się do pokoju i tyle go było widać.

Czując się nieco niezręcznie, Obi-Wan rozmasował kark. Nie mógł się zdecydować, czy być wdzięcznym za _pretekst_ do pogapienia się na Yuu-li, czy też rozpaczać nad świadomością, że prawdopodobnie niczego się nauczy, bo podczas obserwowania walczącej pary będzie myślał tylko o tym, jak bardzo mu przykro, że nie może uwolnić tego niewolnika.

Właściwie to sam nie wiedział, czemu aż tak się tym przejmuje. Przecież już pierwszego dnia na tej nieszczęsnej planecie zrozumiał, że niczego tu nie wskórają. Ledwo ocalili samych siebie przed wyrokiem śmierci! Nie mieli najmniejszych szans, by pomóc któremukolwiek z tutejszych niewolników, więc powinni jak najszybciej się uwolnić i wrócić do pomagania ludziom, którym _mogli_ pomóc!

Racjonalna część Obi-Wana o tym wiedziała, a mimo to Padawan Jedi nie potrafił przypatrywać się kochankowi Księcia z obojętnością. Zwłaszcza, gdy dostrzegł na jego twarzy zupełnie nową emocję.

Yuu-li walczył ze swoim mentorem tak zaciekle, jakby zależało od tego całe jego życie. Obi-Wan jak dotąd nie widział u niego takiej determinacji, takiego… _ognia w oczach,_ z braku lepszego słowa. Zupełnie jakby…

Serce Kenobiego wydało kilka szybszych drgnień. Padawan Jedi gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Absolutnie NIE powinien teraz o tym myśleć! Rozpraszanie się… Rozmyślanie o tego typu sprawach na pewno nie ułatwi mu wygrania turnieju. Czuł, że zagłębianie się w motywacje Yuu-li wpędzi go w kłopoty, ale choć bardzo się starał, nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć.

Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że nie tylko on ma w głowie sprecyzowane życzenie, które pragnął przedstawić Cesarzowi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę bardzo dziękuję Mishi Akaitori.  
> Za korektę dodatkową ogromnie dziękuję Tazkiel. 
> 
> Dziękuję również wszystkim osobom, które kliknęły w serduszko, bądź pozostawiły po sobie jakiś miły komentarz.   
> Dopingujcie mnie tak dalej, a opowiadanie będzie powstawało w ekspresowym tempie :)


	19. Inny punkt widzenia (Część 3) - Walka o wolność

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan pragnie za wszelką cenę opuścić Fenis...  
> Ale czy uda mu się zachować dystans i zwyciężyć turniej?  
> Czy może ulegnie uczuciom i postanowi w ostatniej chwili zmienić plan?

**Inny punkt widzenia (Część 3) – Walka o wolność**

Odkąd usłyszał od Mistrza dobre wieści, Obi-Wan popełnił poważny błąd – pozwolił sobie na bycie optymistą.

Był pewien, że od teraz wszystko będzie szło po ich myśli. Turniej niedługo się odbędzie, on go, oczywiście, wygra i opuszczą tę wnerwiającą planetę, nie oglądając się za siebie!

Jakże naiwne założenie… 

Obi-Wan powinien wiedzieć, że nic z tego nie będzie. W jego przypadku bycie optymistą _nigdy_ nie kończyło się dobrze! Czasami miał wrażenie, że to jakiś spisek ze strony Mocy, która postanowiła odwalać mu okropny numer za każdym razem, gdy tracił czujność i rezygnował z ulubionego tekstu: „Mam co do tego złe przeczucia”. Co go, u licha, podkusiło, że tak się wyluzował?!

Pierwsze rozczarowanie uderzyło w niego jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, gdy dowiedział się o turnieju. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ubzdurał sobie, że walki odbędą się za kilka dni. Bo przecież _Qui-Gon_ nie zmusiłby ukochanego ucznia do tkwienia w tym strasznym miejscu dłużej niż kilka rotacji… Nie zrobiłby tego swojemu (i tak już przewrażliwionemu i unieszczęśliwionemu) Padawanowi! Prawda? Prawda?!

A jednak.

\- Trzy tygodnie?! – Obi-Wan omal się nie rozpłakał, gdy usłyszał termin. – Powiedz, że żartujesz!

Nie żartował.

\- Skoro mamy tyle czekać, to może spróbujemy opuścić to miejsce w jakiś inny sposób? – błagalnym tonem przekonywał Mistrza. – Powiedz, że mamy jakiś plan B!

Nie mieli.

A to oznaczało kolejne kilka tygodni w towarzystwie Przemądrzałego Dupka i jego nieprzyzwoicie atrakcyjnego kochanka…

Nie żeby Obi-Wan głośno przyznał, że Yuu-li mu się podobał, o nie! Ilekroć przyłapywał się na gapieniu się na urodziwego niewolnika, usprawiedliwiał to chęcią dobrego przygotowania się do turnieju. Ot, zwykła, pozbawiona emocji obserwacja, mająca na celu lepsze poznanie czyjegoś stylu walki.

To wcale nie tak, że nie mógł oderwać wzroku od twarzy pięknego młodzieńca. To nie tak, że był zafascynowany trudnymi do opisania emocjami, które dostrzegał czasem w oczach Yuu-li i spędzał długie godziny przed zaśnięciem zastanawiając się, o czym myślał ulubiony niewolnik Księcia. Znaczy… _okej_ , może rzeczywiście interesował się turniejowym rywalem bardziej niż trzeba, ale to jeszcze nie oznaczało, że chciał się z nim całować, albo coś. Po prostu…

Jak dziwnie by to nie brzmiało, postanowił zrobić coś w stylu Qui-Gona i poświęcić Żywej Mocy trochę więcej uwagi. I nie dawało się ukryć, że wybrał do tego eksperymentu naprawdę trudny egzemplarz.

Na pierwszy rzut oka Yuu-li wydawał się prostym niewolnikiem, żyjącym po to, by spełniać zachcianki Pana, lecz w rzeczywistości był równie skomplikowany co szyfr pirackiego sejfu. Podczas treningu agresywny jak Nexu, poza salą ćwiczeń łagodny jak lothalskie kocię. W jednej chwili wykonujący polecenia Chenga z wymuszonym uśmiechem, a w drugiej wpatrujący się w Księcia ze szczerym uwielbieniem, jakby patrzył na najjaśniejszą gwiazdę w Galaktyce.

Obi-Wan już sam nie wiedział, którą z twarzy pięknego młodzieńca uznać za prawdziwą – tę, która wyrażała bezgraniczną miłość do Pana, czy może tę, która tak desperacko pragnęła wolności, że każdy mocniejsze uderzenie drewnianego kija wydawało się być wymierzone w wyimaginowany łańcuch?

Cóż… jakiekolwiek myśli Yuu-li skrywał pod swoją piękną blond czupryną, musiał strzec ich całkiem nieźle, gdyż nie tylko Kenobi nie potrafił go rozszyfrować. Również Następca Tronu miał z tym problem. 

Chociaż Cheng lubił się chwalić bezgraniczną lojalnością kochanka, czasami marszczył brwi i wpatrywał się w tył głowy ulubionego niewolnika, jakby to była kłódka do skarbca, której pomimo lat nieustannych prób nie zdołał jeszcze złamać. Świadomość tego, że Nadęty Książulek nie miał całkowitego zaufania do swojej zabaweczki, była jedynym, co poprawiało Obi-Wanowi humor podczas okropnych dni, które przyszło mu spędzić na Fenis.

Bo, nie dało się ukryć, były to naprawdę ciężkie dni! Może nawet najtrudniejsze w jego życiu.

A wszystko za sprawą pewnego niegodziwego _dupka_ , któremu Kenobi pochopnie przypiął łatkę niegroźnego wrzodu na tyłku.

To nie tak, że Obi-Wan szukał zwady z Chengiem – wręcz przeciwnie. Po zażartej dyskusji w łaźni, Padawan Jedi schował dumę do kieszeni, zaakceptował fakt, że najprawdopodobniej zostanie uznany za unikającego konfrontacji tchórza i postanowił ograniczyć kontakty z Księciem do absolutnego minimum. Nie chciał narażać jedynego planu opuszczenia tego miejsca, próbując odgryźć się za wszystkie nieprzyjemności, których doznał ze strony Następcy Tronu. Naiwnie założył, że jeśli będzie widywał się z Wkurzającym Dupkiem tylko w porach posiłków, nie zostanie wplątany w żadne trudne sytuacje.

Pomylił się. Na Moc… Tak bardzo się pomylił!

Cheng nie zrezygnował z planów zaciągnięcia młodego Jedi do łóżka. Ale to w sumie było do przewidzenia, gdyż Obi-Wan nie spodziewał się niczego innego po rozpuszczonym Księciu. Kolesie pokroju tego palanta rzadko kiedy odpuszczali sobie po jednej próbie. Dla nich nie chodziło tylko o spełnienie zachcianki, lecz o demonstrację siły. O pokazanie otoczeniu, że miało się wystarczająco dużo władzy, by złamać absolutnie każdego.

Obi-Wan wiedział, że nie zostanie zostawiony w spokoju, lecz nic nie przygotowało go na taktykę, którą obrał Cheng.

Wszystko zaczęło się pewnego spokojnego popołudnia, dzień po dyskusji w łaźni. Padawan Qui-Gona odpuścił sobie obiad w towarzystwie rodziny królewskiej i zaanonsował niezadowolonemu Mistrzowi, że zje w pokoju. Pochłonął porcję ryżu z mięsem i zaczął szykować się do medytacji, gdy odwiedziła go grupka skąpo ubranych młodzieńców. Wytłumaczyli, że zostali przysłani przez Księcia „w ramach przeprosin” („Tak jasne, już w to wierzę!” – przewracając oczami, pomyślał Obi-Wan) i przygotowali dla „szlachetnego gościa Jedi” taniec erotyczny z elementami striptizu.

Zaczerwieniony po same uszy Kenobi próbował delikatnie odmówić, ale wtedy tancerze zmierzyli go kamiennym wzrokiem i oświadczyli, że „Jego Wysokość spodziewał się podobnej odpowiedzi” i zagroził, że nie dostaną jedzenia przez _dwa dni_ , jeśli nie wykonają zadania.

„Nie, nie możemy sobie pójść i udawać, że to zrobiliśmy. Jego Wysokość i tak dowie się, jak było naprawdę. On _zawsze_ wie!”

„Nie, Sir Jedi, nikt nie może obejrzeć tego pokazu _za ciebie!_ ”

„Nie, nie możemy przyjść w innym terminie. Książę wyraźnie powiedział, że mamy cię odwiedzić _teraz!”_

Wszelkie próby wykaraskania się z niewygodnej sytuacji skutkowały kręceniem głów i negatywnymi odpowiedziami. Cheng najwyraźniej przewidział pytania Obi-Wana i zawczasu się na nie przygotował. Przeklęty drań musiał wiedzieć, że pogróżki skierowane bezpośrednio w Kenobiego nie podziałają, ale obietnica skrzywdzenia niewinnych, niezwiązanych ze sprawą osób – jak najbardziej.

Padawan Jedi nie miał innego wyjścia niż tylko zagryźć zęby i obejrzeć taniec z upokarzająco czerwoną twarzą i jeszcze bardziej upokarzającym wybrzuszeniem w spodniach. To, że narzucił sobie koc na kolana niczego nie zmieniło, bo samo zasłonięcie wspomnianego miejsca było jak przyłapanie na gorącym uczynku. Ale nawet nie to było w tym wszystkim najgorsze…

Najgorsza była dla Obi-Wana świadomość, że dał się tak perfidnie zaskoczyć przez Chenga. Ten dupek wiedział o jego nieistniejącym doświadczeniu erotycznym i właśnie dlatego odwalił całą tę akcję! Wszystko po to, by zmusić hormony Kenobiego – dotychczas raczej uśpione i pozostające pod ścisłą kontrolą właściciela – do przebudzenia i buntu.

A także po to, by wywrzeć „delikatny” nacisk.

\- Jego Wysokość prosił, by przekazać coś jeszcze. – Gdy tancerze wychodzili, jeden z nich zatrzymał się w drzwiach i zwrócił się do Obi-Wana, który wycierał sobie twarz mokrą chusteczką. – „Nie musiałbyś tego oglądać, gdybyś pozwolił sobie na chwilę uniesień z pewnym pięknym młodzieńcem”.

Innymi słowy: „Zrobiłem to, dlatego że nie chciałeś pójść ze mną do łóżka”.

Niech to szlag!

Niestety nie był to odosobniony incydent. W przeciągu kolejnych kilku dni Cheng wysyłał Obi-Wanowi performerów (nigdy nie były to te same osoby), wykonujących różne rodzaje tańców erotycznych. Któregoś razu młody Jedi podjął próbę przerwania tej mało przyjemnej zabawy i na czas posiłku schował się w pałacowej bibliotece. Ta decyzja zafundowała mu pusty brzuch i mało przyjemną niespodziankę po powrocie do pokoju. Na stoliku stała szklanka z tajemniczym czerwonym płynem i karteczką:

„Krew smutnych niewolników, którzy nie zdołali wykonać powierzonego zadania”.

Szlag do kwadratu!

Obi-Wan nie wiedział, czy tancerzom rzeczywiście utoczono trochę krwi, czy może to było zwykłe kłamstwo i w szklance znajdowało się coś czerwonego, ale zupełnie niezwiązanego z ludzkim ciałem. Nie wiedział i wolał tego nie sprawdzać. Zrozumiał natomiast, że im bardziej będzie się stawiał, tym bardziej Cheng postanowi odegrać się na swoich niewolnikach.

Zresztą, jak się wkrótce okazało, wysłanie utalentowanych striptizerów było jedynie rozgrzewką. Dni mijały, a Książę wymyślał coraz bardziej wyrachowane metody znęcania się nad Obi-Wanem.

Któregoś razu Kenobi wracał z treningu i natrafił na grupę niewolników, którzy pracowali w ogrodzie bez kapeluszy. Gdy zapytał, dlaczego nie chronią się przed słońcem, zmierzyli go nienawistnym wzrokiem i stwierdzili, że „ich Pan jest w złym humorze, bo najnowszy obiekt zainteresowań udaje niedostępnego i nie chce pójść z nim do łóżka”. Zupełnie jakby _obwiniali_ młodego Jedi o tę sytuację. Zupełnie jakby chcieli mu przekazać, by po prostu się, cholera, ugiął i spędził z Chegniem tę jedną noc. Zupełnie jakby to przez _niego_ , a nie mściwego Książulka, niewinni ludzie musieli niepotrzebnie cierpieć.

To było straszne. Obi-Wan już wolałby rażenie prądem. Jako Jedi biorący udział w wielu niebezpiecznych misjach trafiał do różnych więzień o strasznych warunkach i kilka razy był poddawany torturom, ale jeszcze nigdy nie znęcano się nad nim w taki sposób. Cheng potrzebował zaledwie kilkunastu dni, by uczynić z niego najbardziej znienawidzoną przez niewolników osobą na dworze…

Po prawdzie, Kenobi był obiektem nieprzyjaznych spojrzeń już wcześniej – ludzie dostrzegali jego niechęć do Fenis, zauważali, że nie był tak otwartym i skorym do integracji facetem jak Qui-Gon, więc odnosili się do niego z chłodem i nieufnością. Jednak po tym, co zgotował mu Cheng, patrzyli na niego jak na najgorszy odpad.

A najgorsze było to, że on sam też zaczął siebie tak postrzegać.

Przez to, że odmawiał Księciu, niewolnicy ulegali „przypadkowym” wypadkom, mieli zmniejszane porcje obiadowe, pracowali w cięższych warunkach niż zwykle i otrzymywali różne uwłaczające zadania. Oczywiście za każdym razem będąc informowanymi, przez kogo są karani i otrzymując szczegółową instrukcję, co odpowiedzieć zmartwionemu Jedi, gdyby zainteresował się ich losem:

„Jeśli chcesz nam pomóc, spraw Jego Wysokości Przyjemność”.

Również Yuu-li odegrał swoją rolę w urabianiu opornego Padawana. Choć zarówno on, jak i Książę nie odzywali się do Obi-Wana, zaczęli uprawiać seks w miejscach, do których często uczęszczał. Jęczeli przy tym tak głośno, że słyszała ich chyba cała Galaktyka.

Kenobi nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem reszta pałacu to toleruje. Kilka razy kusiło go, by donieść o wszystkim Cesarzowi. Gon Kin był zdecydowanie przeciwny złemu traktowaniu niewolników i nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Cheng realizował swój mały plan za jego plecami. Pojawił się też pomysł, by zwierzyć się Qui-Gonowi, który zawsze „magicznym sposobem” był w innym miejscu, kiedy Obi-Wan miał akcję z tancerzami lub z niezadowolonymi niewolnikami.

Padawan Jedi nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzecz. Postanowił poradzić sobie ze wszystkim samodzielnie, i to wcale nie ze względu na młodzieńczą dumę. Nie chodziło o to, że jeśli przyzna się komuś do problemu, to w pewien sposób przegra prywatną gierkę z drugim młodzieńcem. Tak naprawdę Obi-Wan panicznie bał się pogorszenia i tak już okropnej sytuacji. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że jeśli zaangażuje Cesarza i Qui-Gona, to zafunduje biednym niewolnikom jeszcze większą zemstę, tak jak wtedy, gdy uciekł z pokoju, by uniknąć tancerzy.

Kto wie, jak daleko Cheng był skłonny się posunąć? Biorąc pod uwagę jego dotychczasową kartotekę, mógłby nawet zabić jakiegoś niewolnika albo trwale go okaleczyć.

Dlatego Obi-Wan postanowił zagryźć zęby i wytrzymać. Wyrzuty sumienia związane z cierpieniem otaczających go ludzi przysporzyły mu chronicznego bólu żołądka, ale jakoś dotrwał do dnia turnieju. Świadomość, że wreszcie wyrwie się z tego bagna, przyniosła mu tak wielką ulgę, że nawet nie odczuł irytacji na widok Księcia, który pomagał speszonemu Yuu-li ubrać półprzezroczyste luźne spodnie z czerwonego materiału.

\- W porządku? – niespodziewanie spytał Qui-Gon. – Jeśli mam być szczery, to spodziewałem się po tobie większego narzekania.

\- Chodzi ci o mój strój?

\- O całokształt.

Obi-Wan objął wzrokiem Salę Tronową. Z basenu wyłowiono złośliwe pijawki i zamiast tego ustawiono na wodzie okrągłą drewnianą konstrukcję, która kołysała się jak łódka. Gdy ktoś za bardzo zbliżył się do krawędzi, jego ciężar przechylał jedną stronę areny bliżej wody, przez co trudniej było utrzymać równowagę. Kilku mniej doświadczonych uczestników turnieju postanowiło to sprawdzić i zaliczyło widowiskową kąpiel. Byli prawie nadzy, za wyjątkiem majtek i takich samych półprzezroczystych spodni, które włożył Yuu-li.

Również Obi-Wanowi przyszło paradować w podobnym stroju i rzeczywiście nie był z tego zbyt zadowolony. Podobnie jak z tłumów, które zgromadziły się w pomieszczeniu. Niektórzy rozciągali się przed walką, inni dyskutowali między sobą, a jeszcze inni pokazywali sobie niebo, na którym lśniły dwa połączone księżyce. Fioletowy, Gorra, był nieco większy od niebieskiego, Garro, więc wyglądało to naprawdę bajecznie.

\- Szkoda narzekać, gdy jest tak pięknie, Mistrzu. – Obi-Wan z uznaniem pokiwał głową. – Choć muszę przyznać, że wyobrażałem sobie to całe Błogosławieństwo jako bardziej… eee… _kameralną_ imprezę.

\- Doprawdy? – Qui-Gon rozmasował podbródek. - A ja nie. W końcu to jedyna okazja w roku, gdy można wygrać dowolne życzenie od Cesarza. Niektórzy szykują się do turnieju przez całą młodość. Część z nich przyjechała tutaj z drugiego końca planety.

\- Prawie mi przykro, że muszę ich wszystkich pokonać – wymamrotał Kenobi.

_Prawie._ Bo gdy rozmyślał o rzeczach, które spotkały go na tej planecie, współczucie dla konkurencji automatycznie wyparowywało. No, może z jednym wyjątkiem…

Yuu-li jakimś cudem pozbył się Księcia i właśnie dyskutował o czymś z dowódcą Korenem. Obi-Wan potrząsnął głową i niechętnie skierował wzrok z powrotem na Qui-Gona.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przegram przez ten strój – mruknął, ciągnąc za skraj workowatych spodni. – Głupio mi, że wszyscy widzą moje gacie.

\- W przeszłości uczestnicy przemycali do ubrań ostre przedmioty i proszki oślepiające – wyjaśnił rozbawiony Mistrz Jedi. – Obecny strój to zabezpieczenie przed oszukiwaniem. Zresztą… Prawdopodobnie będziesz zbyt zajęty innymi rzeczami, by zwracać uwagę na to, co masz na sobie. Jeżeli chcesz wygrać, nie możesz sobie pozwolić na luksus przejmowania się skąpym odzieniem. Arena jest wymagająca, a konkurencja utalentowana.

Koren poinstruował Yuu-li, by wszedł na kołyszący się podest i zrobił małą rozgrzewkę. W przeciwieństwie do mniej doświadczonych uczestników, ulubiony niewolnik Księcia nie miał problemów z utrzymaniem równowagi. Wykonał najbardziej skomplikowaną sekwencję z kijem, jaką Obi-Wan kiedykolwiek widział, a mimo to nawet nie zbliżył się do krawędzi areny. Z pewnością nie ćwiczył w podobnych warunkach po raz pierwszy…

\- Miałeś dobre przeczucie, gdy kazałeś mi go obserwować – westchnął Obi-Wan. – Jest ewidentnym faworytem. Jeśli nie będę ostrożny, załatwi mnie.

\- Skoncentruj się na tym, by nie spaść z areny – cierpliwie poinstruował Qui-Gon. – Nikt tutaj nie bawi się w punktację. Nie ma znaczenia, ile razy zostaniesz trafiony. Eliminacja przeciwnika odbywa się poprzez nokaut bądź wrzucenie do wody. Bardziej doświadczeni uczestnicy dążą do tego, by zmusić oponentów do uniesienia nogi i w ten sposób pozbawić ich równowagi.

\- W takim razie postaram się nie odrywać stóp od podłoża… Nawet jeśli trochę przy tym oberwę…

\- Cieszę się, że tak szybko załapałeś, Padawanie.

\- Masz dla mnie jakieś inne rady?

Jinn rozmasował podbródek.

\- Nie popisuj się – oznajmił wreszcie. – Nie popychaj przeciwników za pomocą Mocy, ani nie wykonuj żadnych innych ruchów, które za bardzo kojarzą się z Jedi. Niektórzy uważają, że twoje uczestnictwo w turnieju to oszustwo… – Wzrok Qui-Gona zatrzymał się na Korenie, który przypatrywał się im z wyraźną dezaprobatą. – Twierdzą, że pomiędzy tobą i pozostałymi jest zbyt duża przepaść, a pozwalając ci na walkę, Cesarz zaprzepaścił starania tych, którzy od dawna przygotowują się do tego zdarzenia. Na szczęście, są też osoby, które mają wprost przeciwne zdanie.

W tym momencie Mistrz Jedi spojrzał na Księcia. Następca tronu rozmawiał z kilkoma członkami dworu, pokazując im swojego kochanka, jakby się nim chwalił.

Obi-Wana naszła w tym momencie myśl, że Koren i Cheng pragnął wygranej Yuu-li tak samo mocno, choć z zupełnie różnych powodów. Może mieli inne informacje co do potencjalnego życzenia zdolnego młodzieńca?

Qui-Gon wytłumaczył wcześniej, że niewolnicy nie mogli brać udziału w Turnieju Błogosławieństwa „ot tak” – potrzebowali do tego zgody swojego Pana. A ten najczęściej liczył na to, że jeden z nich wygra i poprosi o coś Cesarza w jego imieniu. Co oznaczało, że nie wystawiał do walki niewolnika, o ile nie był w stu procentach pewny jego lojalności. Obi-Wan kompletnie nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie siebie jako właściciela innej istoty ludzkiej, ale przypuszczał, że na miejscu Chenga chciałby wiedzieć, czy… Ale zaraz! A co jeśli Yuu-Li _udawał_ wielką miłość do Księcia, by zostać dopuszczonym do turnieju. Czy to możliwe, że przez te wszystkie lata przygotowywał się do tego momentu, dlatego chciał się upewnić, że nikt nie zakwestionuje jego lojalności i…

\- Padawanie? Słuchasz mnie?

Wyrwany z rozmyślań Kenobi, zaczerwienił się i posłał Mistrzowi skruszone spojrzenie.

\- Przepraszam, na moment odpłynąłem. To się już nie powtórzy. Co mówiłeś?

\- Cheng rozpowiada wszystkim członkom dworu, że Jedi nie są tak potężni, jak krążą plotki – ponuro oznajmił Qui-Gon. – Z moich obserwacji wynika, że bardzo chciałby widzieć cię na kolanach.

 _I prawdopodobnie zemścić się za to, że nie dał rady zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka_ – wywnioskował Obi-Wan.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie Książę panował nad sobą całkiem nieźle, ale im bliżej dnia turnieju, tym bardziej jego maska zaczynała pękać. Zapewne uświadomił sobie, że Jedi wkrótce odlecą, a on (być może pierwszy raz w życiu!) nie dostanie tego, czego sobie zażyczył. Musiał być z tego powodu _wściekły._ Tylko porażka Kenobiego podczas walki pozwoliłaby mu zachować twarz.

Na jego nieszczęście, Obi-Wan czuł się z tego powodu podwójnie zmotywowany. Wygrana w turnieju była jedynym sposobem na „odwdzięczenie się” Chengowi za ostatnie mentalne tortury.

\- Nie zapominaj, dlaczego w ogóle pozwolono ci walczyć – przestrzegł go Qui-Gon. – Książę obiecał arystokratom spektakularną porażkę Jedi. Chcą zobaczyć, jak obrywasz i dlatego nie protestowali. Żeby nikt nie zakwestionował twojego zwycięstwa, muszą _uwierzyć_ , że pojedynki były dla ciebie wyzwaniem.

\- Nie martw się. – Obi-Wan kilka razy obrócił kijem w dłoni. – Nie będę płakał z powodu paru uderzeń. Przecież nie jestem małą dziewczynką.

**XXX**

O w mordę, to naprawdę BOLAŁO _!_

Kenobi uważał się za osobę ponadprzeciętnie odporną na ból, ale gdy przygrzmocono mu w miejsce, gdzie _już wcześniej_ zarobił siniaka, autentycznie zaczął mieć łzy w oczach. W życiu nie przypuszczałby, że trzy rundy zmagania się z kompletnymi łajzami zostawią go w gorszym stanie niż walka przeciwko bandzie wyszkolonych i żądnych krwi piratów. Najwyraźniej zakwalifikowanie się do finału Turnieju Błogosławieństwa nie było takie proste, jak z początku mogło się zdawać. Nawet dla wyszkolonego Padawana Jedi!

Tak jak w przypadku większości zawodów, awansowanie do kolejnych etapów odbywało się na zasadzie stawianie przeciwko sobie zwycięzców poszczególnych rund i stopniowego „przeskakiwania” w górę tabeli, której hologram wyświetlał się za plecami Cesarza. Rzecz w tym, że uczestników było w diabły dużo, więc na samym początku ładowano ich na arenę po dziesięć osób i wygrywał ten, który się utrzymał.

W praktyce oznaczało to, że dziewięciu zdeterminowanych Fenisjańczyków zawiązywało sojusz przeciwko Obi-Wanowi i łączyło siły w celu spuszczenia mu łomotu.

 _Jakie to, kurwa, niesprawiedliwe, że to przez QUI-GONA wylądowaliśmy na tej przeklętej planecie, a mimo to JA muszę obrywać, by nas z tego wyciągnąć!_ – pomyślał wkurzony Padawan, gdy uchwycił wzrokiem swojego Mistrza, siedzącego na widowni i wcinającego popcorn.

Pewnym pocieszeniem był fakt, że przeciwnicy nie potrafili zbyt dobrze się zorganizować i w miarę szybko spadali z podestu. Albo obrywali w głowę, przyjmując cios przeznaczony dla Kenobigo, który w ostatniej chwili umykał przed pędzącym kijem. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że w tych pierwszych kilku runach Obi-Wan nawet nie musiał udawać, że kiepsko mu idzie, bo nawet przy pomocy intuicji Jedi zdobywał całe mnóstwo siniaków.

W późniejszych etapach było już nieznacznie lepiej, gdyż liczba osób na arenie zmniejszyła się do czterech, ale i tak ciężko było się utrzymać. Każde przemieszczenie się z jednego punktu do drugiego oznaczało mocne przechylenie podestu, więc uniknięcie kąpieli wymagało obmyślenia odpowiedniej strategii. Nie wspominając o tym, że przeciwnicy nie byli już „płotkami” z pierwszych etapów, lecz doświadczonymi wojownikami, potrafiącymi myśleć. Młody Jedi musiał nieźle się napocić, by ich pokonać.

Ale było warto, bo gdy zbierał aplauz publiczności po zakwalifikowaniu się do ćwierćfinałów, uchwycił wzrokiem zarówno pełne dumy spojrzenie Qui-Gona jak i gniewną zmarszczkę na czole Chenga.

Od tamtej chwili wszystko zaczęło iść zdecydowanie lepiej. Ostatnie trzy walki, które należało wygrać, by załatwić sobie i Mistrzowi bilet powrotny na Coruscant, były pojedynkami jeden na jeden i przy pierwszych dwóch Obi-Wan w zasadzie sobie odpoczął. Oczywiście wygrana nie mogła być zbyt łatwa, bo arystokraci kręciliby nosami, więc odpowiednie przedstawienie zostało odegrane, ale tak poza tym to obaj kolesie zostali wrzuceni do wody bez większego wysiłku. Kenobi kompletnie się wyluzował i już zaczął wędrować myślami w stronę swojego łóżka w Świątyni Jedi.

A potem poznał tożsamość swojego ostatniego przeciwnika.

Yuu-Li.

_Szlag!_

Ulubiony niewolnik Księcia wyróżniał się nieprawdopodobną determinacją, ale z wcześniejszych obserwacji Obi-Wana wynikało, że niespecjalnie odstawał poziomem od pozostałych finalistów i teoretycznie był przeciwnikiem jak każdy inny. No właśnie. _Teoretycznie._ Albowiem samą swoją obecnością zdołał doprowadzić Kenobiego do stanu, którego młody Jedi nie przeżył nawet jako smarkaty Adept pierwszy raz stający w szranki przeciwko pozostałym dzieciakom ze Świątyni. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, a żołądek wydawał się podchodzić na wysokość gardła. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić, czemu tak się czuje, ale wiedział, że nie ułatwi mu to zadania.

\- Po prostu zaufaj Mocy.

To była jedyna rada, jaką usłyszał od Qui-Gona. Koren miał swojemu uczniowi znacznie więcej do powiedzenia, ale niestety nie zdołał mu nic przekazać, gdyż cała uwaga Yuu-Li została zagarnięta przez Księcia. Dowódca Straży mógł jedynie przestępować z nogi na nogi i obserwować, jak Cheng głaszcze kochanka po ramionach, marnując cenny czas, który powinien zostać poświęcony na ostatnie wskazówki przed pojedynkiem.

\- Nie zawiedziesz się! – patrząc Następcy Tronu w oczu, bez tchu wyrzucił z siebie młody niewolnik. – Obiecuję, że przyniosę ci zaszczyt! 

\- Jeśli chcesz przynieść mi chwałę, to pokaż zarozumiałemu Jedi, gdzie jego miejsce! – ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem odparł Cheng.

Rozbrzmiał dzwon i uczestnicy zaczęli ustawiać się na pozycjach. Zanim Yuu-Li wskoczył na arenę, Koren zdążył jeszcze syknąć mu coś do ucha. Obi-Wan wyłapał tylko jedno słowo:

„Życzenie”.

Cholera. Rozmyślanie nad tym, czego zażyczyłby sobie przeciwnik _ani trochę_ mu nie pomagało!

\- Rozpoczynamy finałową walkę! – Cesarz powstał i donośnym głosem zwrócił się do zgromadzonych. – Zgodnie z tradycją, zwycięzca zostanie pobłogosławiony przez Dwa Księżyce i będzie mógł wypowiedzieć dowolne życzenie. Niech wygra lepszy!

Obi-Wan i Yuu-Li skłonili się najpierw władcy, potem sobie. A gdy zabrzmiał gong, zaczęli przemieszczać się po okręgu areny, powoli stawiając stopy, jakby próbowali się nawzajem wybadać. Żaden z nich nie opuszczał kija, ani nie spuszczał wzroku z rywala.

 _A więc to tyle?_ – pomyślał Obi-Wan.

Ostatni przeciwnik, ostatnia walka, a przede wszystkim ostatnia przeszkoda na drodze do opuszczenia tej okropnej planety. Nie powinien mieć z tego powodu tak ponurego nastroju, ale z jakiegoś powodu czuł się okropnie.

TRACH!

Yuu-Li wreszcie zaatakował i po Sali Tronowej rozniosło się echo zderzających się ze sobą kijków. Arena zakołysała się pod walczącymi, obiecując zimną kąpiel temu, który niewłaściwie postawiłby stopę lub stracił kontrolę nad środkiem ciężkości.

TRACH!

Obi-Wan był w swoim żywiole. Wystarczyło maksymalnie się skoncentrować, wyciszyć umysł i słuchać Mocy. Od zawsze był w tym dobry. Sto razy bardziej wolał ociekający potem pojedynek, niż wygodę pałacowych poduszek i wznoszenie toastu w towarzystwie wysoko postawionych osób, z czego każda snuła własną intrygę. Walka go relaksowała. A zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy wiedział, że miał przewagę.

TRACH!

Właśnie tak! Musi tylko pokonać tego kolesia!

TRACH!

Tego nieprzyzwoicie atrakcyjnego, dzikiego jak ogień, zawziętego…

TRACH!

Oczy Obi-Wana rozszerzyły się w szoku. Kenobi zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczyna w jakimś stopniu ulegać fascynacji, którą czuł w towarzystwie Yuu-Li. Tak intensywnie rozmyślał o przeciwniku, że przez krótki moment w ogóle nie pamiętał, po co w ogóle wziął udział w turnieju i dlaczego tak bardzo chciał wygrać… Och, Mocy!

Dla żyjącego w jego wnętrzu Perfekcyjnego Jedi, podobne zachowanie było niedopuszczalne!

Gdy tylko oddana kodeksowi strona Obi-Wana zanotowała spadek koncentracji, niezwłocznie przejęła kontrolę nad ciałem i za pomocą niespodziewanego ataku podcięła przeciwnikowi nogi. Zupełnie jakby chciała zakomunikować:

„Nie, nie, nie, nic mnie nie rozprasza, to walka jak każda inna, wiem, kim jestem i nie dam sobie namieszać w głowie żadnemu przystojniakowi!”

Yuu-Li upadł na podest z takim hukiem, że większość widowni zareagowała pełnym współczucia jękiem. Kenobiemu również zrobiło się przykro, choć _nie powinno_ , bo pojedynek trwał już podejrzanie długo i jeśli szybko się nie zakończy, ktoś mógłby zauważyć, że jedna ze stron nie dawała z siebie wszystkiego.

Dość podchodów! Zwycięzca zostanie wyłoniony tu i teraz!

Stękając, Yuu-Li nieznacznie uniósł się na łokciu. Wciąż ściskał w dłoni kij, ale to bez znaczenia, bo w tym stanie – rozłożony na brzuchu blisko krawędzi areny – nie stanowił wielkiego zagrożenia. Wystarczyłoby popchnąć go końcówką drewnianej broni i po krzyku. Sturlałby się do lodowatej wody, prosto ku porażce i rozczarowującemu drugiemu miejscu.

Obi-Wan wiedział, że powinien dokończyć robotę, jednak coś go powstrzymywało. A konkretniej dwie rzeczy, które dostrzegał w oczach przeciwnika.

Pierwszą była frustracja – taka sama, jaką trzynastoletni Kenobi widział w lustrze pewnego ponurego dnia w Świątyni. Patrzył na swoje odbicie i rozpaczał nad przyszłością, którą już musnął końcówkami palców, ale w ostatniej chwili wymknęła mu się z rąk. Był zaledwie _o krok_ od zostania Padawanem Jedi, ale nie został wybrany przez żadnego Mistrza, i teraz szykował się do wyjątkowo upokarzającej rozmowy „o alternatywnych opcjach”, ledwo powstrzymując płacz. Wtedy jeszcze nie miał pojęcia, że za parę godzin spotka znanego wszystkim buntownika, Qui-Gona Jinna, i że ten cudowny człowiek podejmie spontaniczną decyzję wzięcia go na ucznia.

Drugie uczucie w oczach Yuu-Li nie było tak oczywiste jak pierwsze, i Obi-Wan zdołał je wychwycić tylko dzięki wyjątkowym umiejętnościom Jedi.

Determinacja. Potrzeba działania. A zarazem zmobilizowanie się do maksymalnej koncentracji!

W głowie młodego niewolnika właśnie formułował się Plan Ostatniej Szansy – Yuu-Li liczył na to, że pewny siebie przeciwnik spróbuje znokautować go prostym ciosem w głowę. Wówczas, przy odpowiednim timingu, można by wbić mu czubek kija w brzuch, przerzucić nad sobą całe jego ciało i cisnąć je do wody. Plan był ryzykowny, ale niegłupi. Gdyby Yuu-Li walczył z kimś innym, miałby naprawdę spore szanse na zrealizowanie tego całego „Przerzutu Niespodzianki”. Zwłaszcza, że widzowie nie chcieli banalnego zepchnięcia rannego z ringu i domagali się agresywnego nokautu, wymachując pięściami w powietrzu. Był tylko jeden szkopuł…

Niespodzianka nie miała żadnego znaczenia, jeśli przeciwnik się jej _spodziewał._ A Obi-Wan nie zaliczał się do zwykłych przeciwników. Potrzebował jednego rzutu okiem na Yuu-Li, by wychwycić jego zamiar.

Wiedział też, że dokładnie taki sam pomysł zrodził się w głowie Korena, który obserwował przebieg zdarzeń zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że musiało boleć.

A także w głowie Chenga, który zaciskał zęby i łypał na tył głowy kochanka, jakby próbował mu wysłać telepatyczny przekaz:

„Możesz go jeszcze załatwić… Nie spieprz tego! NIE SPIEPRZ TEGO!”

Obi-Wan patrzył na tych dwóch i czuł się tak cholernie rozdarty, że głowa mogłaby mu eksplodować. A gdy uświadomił sobie, co właśnie robi – to znaczy, rozważa _podłożenie się Yuu-Li_ i zaprzepaszczenie jedynej, kurwa, szansy wydostania się z tego miejsca – to już w ogóle omal nie dostał emocjonalnego zawału. NIECH TO SZLAG!

 _Co ja wyrabiam?_ – myślał, przerażony. – _Co ja, do piekieł Sithów, biorę pod uwagę?!_

No naprawdę… Gdyby żyjący w jego wnętrzu Perfekcyjny Jedi mógł się tutaj pojawić jako hologram, to zapewne tłukłby go po głowie kijem bejsbolowym.

Mimo to Obi-Wan nie potrafił… do diabła! Robił, co mógł, ale nie potrafił wywalić absurdalnego pomysłu ze swojej głowy! Najwyraźniej spędził na tej planecie wystarczająco dużo czasu, że zaczął wariować. Ale zaraz…. Co na to jego Mistrz?

Kenobi odruchowo poszukał wzrokiem Qui-Gona, a gdy uświadomił sobie, że ma go za plecami, zaklął pod nosem. Wyciszył się, licząc na jakąś telepatyczną podpowiedź, ale w Więzi panowała głucha cisza. Sith jego mać!

Był zdany na siebie. Będzie musiał podjąć tę cholerną decyzję samodzielnie i wiedział, że nie jest w stanie postanowić czegoś, co by go nie zabolało.

Sekundy, które wcześniej dłużyły się w nieskończoność, teraz wydawały się upływać bardzo szybko. Obi-Wan wiedział, że kończy mu się czas. Nie może tak stać i czaić się w nieskończoność! Jak dotąd publika mogła pomylić jego wahanie z ostrożnością, ale jeśli zaraz nie wykona ruchu, zaczną się podejrzliwe szepty. Cokolwiek miał zrobić, powinien zrobić to JUŻ!

Wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął ręce na kiju.

 _Nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać_ – zdecydował. – _Zakon mnie potrzebuje. Galaktyka mnie potrzebuje! Tutaj i tak nie mogę nic zdziałać, więc powinienem dążyć do tego, by jak najszybciej wrócić na Coruscant. By wrócić do pomagania tym, którym mogę pomóc. Nie ma głupich, zepchnę go!_

Tak właśnie pomyślał.

A potem zamachnął się bronią na głowę przeciwnika.

Nie umiał później wytłumaczyć, dlaczego tak postąpił. Może był to odruch ciała, albo jeden ze słynnych podszeptów Mocy, które czasami kazały podjąć taką, a nie inną decyzję? A może winne były uczucia, które kumulowały się w Kenobim przez ostatnie tygodnie? Rosnąca frustracja… Bolesna świadomość, że nie mógł pomóc ani jednemu z otaczających go niewolników… Wyrzuty sumienia związane z faktem, że tak wielu ludzi ucierpiało z powodu jego prywatnych utarczek z Chengiem! Czy też nawiedzające go w snach fragmenty rozmowy w łaźni.

Obi-Wan nie rozumiał własnej decyzji, ale kiedy przelatywał nad Yuu-Li i wpadał do lodowatej wody, o dziwo, czuł się zupełnie spokojny. Żadnej paniki, żadnego przerażonego wewnętrznego głosu krzyczącego „Na Moc, co ja narobiłem?!”, żadnego odruchu wyrywania sobie włosów z głowy, bo postąpił zupełnie nie w swoim stylu. Tylko opanowanie. Zupełnie jakby samowolne odstąpienie od planu coś w nim odblokowało…

Tłum oszalał. Zewsząd słychać było oklaski i pełne zachwytu krzyki, że „Jedi wcale nie są takimi twardzielami, za jakich się podają”. Cheng dopadł do zeskakującego z podestu kochanka, obdarzył go namiętnym pocałunkiem i schwycił go za policzki, mrucząc coś o „zarozumiałym rudzielcu, który nareszcie dostał za swoje”.

Obi-Wan był kompletnie niewzruszony panującym wokół chaosem. Nawet złość na Księcia wydawała się magicznie z niego wyparować. Jak gdyby nigdy nic wyczołgał się z basenu i wykręcił wodę ze spodni, czując ulgę, że nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi, i że może po cichu obserwować przebieg zdarzeń.

Swojego Mistrza póki co nigdzie nie dostrzegał, ale to było mu na rękę, bo nie był jeszcze mentalnie gotowy, by dowiedzieć się, co go czekało za samowolną rezygnację z jedynego planu ucieczki. Qui-Gonowi mógł wytłumaczyć się później. Póki co umierał z ciekawości, by usłyszeć życzenie Yuu-Li…

Stał z dziko bijącym sercem, wciąż mokry po niedawnej kąpieli, nie zwracając uwagi na podekscytowane okrzyki tłumu i koncentrując się jedynie na młodym zwycięzcy. O dziwo, był w tym raczej odosobniony – większość publiki gromadziła się wokół Chenga i to _jemu_ gratulowała wspaniałego pojedynku. Z ich punktu widzenia niewolnik nie był samodzielną jednostką, a zaledwie narzędziem w rękach Pana, więc uważali za oczywiste, że o cokolwiek poprosi Cesarza, wyrazi wolę Księcia, a nie swoją własną.

Specjalnie przegrać pojedynek tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że zrobiło się przysługę Chengowi – na samą myśl o takim scenariuszu Obi-Wanowi robiło się niedobrze.

W pewnym momencie zauważył, że nie jest jedyną zaniepokojoną osobą w pomieszczeniu. Laira wpatrywała się w Yuu-Li z matczyną troską, zaś Koren wydawał się niesamowicie spięty.

Aż wreszcie nastąpiła chwila prawdy.

\- Wykazałeś się wielką siłą, zwinnością i wytrzymałością – Cesarz obdarzył ulubionego niewolnika swojego syna łagodnym uśmiechem. – Zasługujesz na tytuł nowego Mistrza Księżycowego Błogosławieństwa. Powiedz, jakie masz życzenie. Zgodnie z tradycją dopilnuję, by zostało spełnione.

Yuu-Li wziął głęboki oddech.

\- J-ja… Chciałem prosić o… 

Przez twarz Chenga przebiegł cień złośliwej satysfakcji.

\- Uwolnienie. Nie chcę już być niewolnikiem, Wasza Wysokość! Chcę być wolny.

Łańcuch, który jak dotąd ściskał płuca Obi-Wana, nagle zamienił się w popiół. Młody Jedi zamknął oczy i bardzo powoli wypuścił powietrze nosem. Kąciki jego ust powoli się uniosły, a serce wypełniło się dumą i szczęściem. Do licha… Może i będzie miał później kłopoty, ale niech go diabli, jeśli nie dokonał właśnie czegoś wielkiego!

Pomógł niewolnikowi zerwać kajdany… Pomógł drugiemu człowiekowi się uwolnić! Nie miał pojęcia, że to takie niesamowite uczucie. 

Chwilę ponapawał się swoim wyczynem, po czym uniósł powieki, by zobaczyć, jak zareagowali inni. 

Wokół zapanowała atmosfera jak na pogrzebie. Albo jak na wyjątkowo nieudanej egzekucji, podczas której skazaniec wcale nie umarł, lecz zupełnie niespodziewanie uciął katowi głowę. Właśnie tak większość widzów patrzyła na Yuu-Li – jak na turlającą się po podłodze, ohydną i zakrwawioną głowę, która nie miała nawet oddzielać się od reszty ciała, a co dopiero zmuszać ich, by byli tego świadkami.

Tylko Koren i Laira – dyskretnie życzący skazańcowi dobrego życia – wyłamali się ze schematu i westchnęli z ulgą. Twarze mieli co prawda pozbawione uśmiechów, jednak Kenobi wyczuł, że nie mogli sobie pozwolić na publiczne pokazanie radości i musieli zachować pozytywne uczucia dla siebie. Zaś Cheng…

Ha! Mina Chenga była tak satysfakcjonująca, że _prawie_ zrekompensowała Obi-Wanowi zaprzepaszczenie planu ucieczki. Książę gapił się na kochanka z nieznacznie rozchylonymi ustami, w ogóle nie mrugając, jak osoba pozostająca w głębokim transie.

\- To twoje ostateczne życzenie? – dopytywał Cesarz. – Jesteś pewien, że tego właśnie pragniesz?

Miał trudny do rozszyfrowania wyraz twarzy i ciężko stwierdzić, jak on sam odnosił się do uwolnienia Yuu-Li, ale wydawał się w jakimś stopniu niepokoić reakcją publiki. Za pytaniem „Jesteś pewien, że tego właśnie chcesz?” w rzeczywistości kryło się pytanie:

„Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz zamienić tego w głupi żart, uspokajając hordę rozjuszonych drapieżników, która już teraz wściekle szepcze za twoimi plecami i z pewnością _nigdy_ nie zapomni o tym, co zrobiłeś?”

Obi-Wan wyraził mentalny podziw dla Yuu-Li za to, że nie spojrzał ani na tłum ani na Chenga. Dzielnie wpatrywał się w Cesarza, choć sądząc po drgającej grdyce kosztowało go to wiele nerwów.

\- Tak, Wasza Wysokość. Ch-chcę… Chcę skorzystać z mojego przywileju jako zwycięzcy i otrzymać prawo do wolności.

\- Dobrze więc. – Władca skinął na strażników. - Przynieście Mechanizm Oswobadzający do czipu i…

\- Nie możesz!

Wszystkie głowy obróciły się w stronę Chenga. To właśnie on wszedł ojcu w słowo wściekłym krzykiem. Jego zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie trzęsły się jak przed zadaniem ciosu, zaś w oczach płonął gniew. 

\- To _niegodne!_ – wysyczał Książę. – Nie zrobisz mi tego… _Nie ośmielisz się!_ Yuu-Li jest MOIM niewolnikiem! On należy do mnie i nie zgadzam się, byś…

\- To, czy się zgadzasz, nie ma znaczenia – Cesarz gniewnie wszedł potomkowi w słowo. – Takie jest prawo. Zwyciężając Błogosławieństwo zyskał możliwość wypowiedzenia jednego życzenia. Ta tradycja stoi _wyżej_ niezbywalnego prawa do dysponowania własnymi niewolnikami. Jako mój Następca powinieneś doskonale o tym wiedzieć.

Yuu-Li wpatrywał się w Chenga z takim wyrazem, jakby oglądał do po raz pierwszy.

\- Mój Książę… - wyszeptał głosem pełnym niezrozumienia i troski. – J-ja…

\- Zamilcz! – Następca Tronu wycelował w niego palec. – Ani. Jednego. Słowa! Nikt nie pozwolił ci się odezwać! Ta rozmowa cię NIE dotyczy!

Obi-Wan nigdy nie słyszał tak absurdalnego stwierdzenia.

\- Wasza Cesarska Mość!

U boku Cesarza nagle pojawił się zdyszany Koren, niosąc złotą szkatułkę. Zaraz, to dowódca straży gdzieś wychodził?! Obi-Wan nawet nie zarejestrował momentu, w którym ten facet opuścił pomieszczenie. Być może pośpiech i dyskrecja wzięły z obaw, że jakaś osoba mogła rozmyślić się co do swojej decyzji… i tym kimś wcale NIE był Cesarz.

Zaczerwieniony i wyraźnie zmartwiony Yuu-Li przeskakiwał wzrokiem od władcy do swojego kochanka. Akurat otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował, gdy Koren zgromił go wzrokiem.

\- Niech Wasza Wysokość wybaczy mi śmiałość, ale nie ma na co czekać – dowódca straży szepnął Gon Kinowi do ucha. – Zwyczaj nakazuje, by _niezwłocznie_ spełnić prośbę zwycięzcy.

\- Że co?! – sapnął coraz bardziej rozjuszony Cheng. – Chyba sobie kpisz!

\- Uważaj na słowa!

Zmierzywszy syna ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem, Cesarz wyjął złoty kluczyk i otworzył szkatułkę. Wewnątrz znajdywały się małe prostokątne urządzenia, przypominające banki pamięci. Na widok jednego z nich w dłoni ojca, Książę wpadł w prawdziwą furię.

\- Nie waż się! – wycedził, praktycznie dzwoniąc zębami ze złości. – Jeśli to zrobisz, nie daruję ci. Tylko spróbuj… Tylko spróbuj!

\- Moja cierpliwość zaczyna się kończyć! – Głos Cesarza był tak donośny, że nawet Obi-Wan mimowolnie podskoczył. – Jeszcze nie siedzisz na moim tronie! Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że możesz mi bezkarnie mówić, co mogę, a czego nie!

\- Kochany, spokojnie. – Laira położyła partnerowi dłoń na przedramieniu. – Jeżeli dasz się ponieść złości, będzie tylko gorzej i…

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! – Cheng wycelował w kobietę palec. – Jesteś tylko głupią niewolnicą! Jak śmiesz wtrącać się do…

\- JAK ŚMIESZ mówić do niej w ten sposób?! – Czerwony ze złości Cesarz zerwał się z miejsca. – To matka twojego nienarodzonego brata i BĘDZIESZ okazywał jej szacunek! Przymykałem oko na twoje wybryki, ponieważ chciałem, byś nabrał wprawy w rządzeniu… Nie po to, byś robił, co ci się podoba i zachowywał się, jakbym już dawno spoczywał w grobie! Sądziłem, że kara, którą dostałeś za wychłostanie Korena bez mojego pozwolenia, wystarczy, byś zrozumiał, gdzie twoje miejsce! Jak widać się myliłem.

\- Wasza Wysokość – nerwowym szeptem wyrzucił z siebie dowódca straży, skinieniem wskazując Mechanizm Oswobadzający, który władca wciąż trzymał w trzęsącej się dłoni. – Jeśli mogę… Wymiana zdań z Następcą Tronu może zaczekać. Może warto najpierw zamknąć jedną sprawę?

Do tej pory Obi-Wan sądził, że to _on_ , pozwalając wrzucić się do basenu, odegrał kluczową rolę w uwolnieniu Yuu-Li. Teraz jednak zrozumiał, że się pomylił.

To Koren zasługiwał na uznanie. To ten niewolnik, będący jednocześnie dowódcą straży, biegł na złamanie karku po Mechanizm Oswobadzający i sugerował Cesarzowi pośpiech w sposób, który wielu tutaj uznałoby za zbyt śmiały, a nawet zasługujący na karę. Toczył jednoosobową walkę z czasem, nie pozwalając najpotężniejszym osobom na planecie ponieść się kłótni, dopóki młody zwycięzca nie dostanie tego, co sobie wywalczył.

I ostatecznie dopiął swego.

Krzywiąc się, jakby bolała go głowa, Cesarz usiadł, uruchomił niewielkie urządzenie odciskiem palca, wpisał jakiś kod i sięgnął do pudełka po dwa podłużne druty.

\- Nie! – Wytrzeszczając oczy, jak szaleniec, warknął Cheng. – Nie rób tego…Nie waż się!

Zewsząd dochodziły pełne jadu szeptu, wykpiwające naiwność Następcy Tronu, który tak bardzo wychwalał lojalność ulubionego niewolnika, tylko po to, by w tak podstępny sposób zostać pozbawionym tytułu „Pana”. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Cheng słyszał te komentarze i ledwo mógł je znieść.

Trzask!

W miejscu, gdzie druty zostały wetknięte urządzenie, strzeliło kilka iskier. Yuu-Li odruchowo dotknął miejsca tuż nad tatuażem – jego czip został dezaktywowany.

A więc stało się. Fenis miało o jednego niewolnika mniej. Obi-Wan nie miał pewności, czy ulga, którą wyczuwa w Mocy, pochodzi od niego samego czy od Korena. Wiedział natomiast, że nie wyczuwa podobnego uczucia w młodzieńcu, którego pomógł uwolnić. Yuu-Li nie emanował ani ulgą, ani szczęściem, ani nawet drobną satysfakcją – jedynie niepokojem i dezorientacją. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

\- Skoro zwycięzca został już uhonorowany, czas przejść do drugiej sali na ucztę – Cesarz ujął dłoń Lairy i pomógł jej podnieść się z fotela. – Wszelkie wątpliwości i zażalenia możemy przedyskutować przy jedzeniu.

Rzucił synowi ostatnie rozczarowane spojrzenie, po czym poprowadził zmartwioną partnerkę ku wyjściu. Szepczący z wielkim ożywieniem tłum natychmiast ruszył jego śladem. Kolejne osoby mijały Yuu-Li i Chenga, którzy stali nieruchomo w pewnym oddaleniu od siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy. Książę miał lód w oczach, zaś jego kochanek pocił się z nerwów.

Kiedy już prawie wszyscy opuściły salę, Następca Tronu odwrócił się napięcie i ruszył w kierunku przeciwnym do tego, w którym zmierzały pozostałe osoby.

\- Nie! – rozpaczliwie wyrzucił z siebie Yuu-Li. – Cheng, proszę… Proszę, poczekaj!

\- Yuu-Li, nie! – Koren błyskawicznie dopadł do protegowanego. – Nie rób nic głupiego! Porozmawiajmy i…

Próbował złapać zmartwionego młodzieńca za ramię, lecz nie zdążył. Były niewolnik puścił się biegiem za Księciem.

Oczy Obi-Wana omal nie wyszły z orbit.

_Co, do licha…?!_

Co się tutaj odwalało?! Właściwą reakcją po uwolnieniu się od potwora powinno być _trzymanie się od niego z daleko_ , a nie jakieś… za przeproszeniem… gonienie go, jakby było się zrozpaczonym mężem, pragnącym wytłumaczyć rozżalonej żonie, że rzekoma scena zdrady była pomyłką!

Padawan Jedi nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Wydawałoby się, że osiągnął to, co zamierzał – pomógł pewnemu fascynującemu młodzieńcowi zdobyć upragnioną wolność, a jednocześnie odpłacił się Chengowi za tygodnie emocjonalnych tortur. Powinien czuć satysfakcję! I przez chwilę rzeczywiście ją czuł, tylko że… Scena, której przed chwilą był świadkiem wywołała w nim niepokój.

Rozsądek podpowiadał, że wypadałoby wreszcie poszukać Qui-Gona, wytłumaczyć się ze swojego wybryku i zapomnieć o całej sprawie, ale…

_Ale co jeśli Cheng zrobi byłemu niewolnikowi krzywdę?!_

Yuu-Li chyba postradał rozum, że pobiegł za kochankiem, gdy tamten był w takim stanie. Dlaczego w ogóle za nim pobiegł?! 

Usta Kenobiego zacisnęły się w cienką linię i Padawan Jedi ruszył w pogoń za Chengiem i Yuu-Li. Musiał upewnić się, że dawnemu niewolnikowi nic się nie stanie. A przede wszystkim, musiał przekonać się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Już prawie opuścił salę, gdy ktoś złapał go za ramię.

\- Nie, Jedi – głos Korena był jednocześnie łagodny, stanowczy i zdecydowanie _zbyt podobny do głosu Qui-Gona._ – Nie pogarszaj spraw. Nie wtrącaj się do tego!

Obi-Wan czuł, że rozmówca miał rację, ale też miał świadomość, że Cheng i Yuu-Li coraz bardziej się oddalają. Jeśli straci tu za dużo czasu, nie znajdzie ich na czas.

\- Nie jestem _niewolnikiem!_ – warknął bez zastanowienia. – Nie masz prawa mówić mi, jak mam postępować!

I niemal natychmiast jęknął, bo uświadomił sobie, że zachował się w cholerę nietaktownie. Użycie tych konkretnych słów wobec osoby _będącej niewolnikiem_ mogło być odebrane jak brak szacunku. Co mu, u licha, strzeliło do głowy, że wyraził się w taki sposób? Ech, najwyraźniej durna gadka Chenga o „Jedi nieposiadających wolnej woli” wpłynęła na niego bardziej, niż sądził.

\- Przepraszam – Obi-Wan spróbował się wytłumaczyć. – N-nie chciałem…

\- Rób, jak chcesz.

Ku jego zdumieniu, Koren po prostu wypuścił jego rękę z uścisku i skrzyżował ramiona. Nie wyglądał na jakoś szczególnie uważonego. Po namyśle, również jego oczy miały w sobie coś z Jinna.

\- Jeśli chcesz, to za nimi idź – zwrócił się do Kenobiego surowym i nieco zrezygnowanym tonem. – Ale ostrzegam, że nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego.

Obi-Wan zaklął pod nosem. Musiało mu naprawdę solidnie odbijać, skoro w przeciągu jednego dnia tak wiele razy zignorował Mistrza.

Albo faceta podobnego do swojego Mistrza.

Powtarzając sobie, że to już ostatni akt niesubordynacji, pobiegł szukać Księcia i jego kochanka. Już teraz czuł, że ta konfrontacja ani trochę mu się nie spodoba…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę bardzo dziękuję Tazkiel oraz Mishi Akaitori.
> 
> Dziekuję również wszystkim cudownym osobom, które zostawiły dla mnie komentarz lub kudosa. Jak widzicie, gdy się mnie odpowiednio zmotywuje, rozdziały powstają znacznie szybciej ;)


	20. Inny punkt widzenia (Część 4) - Bolesna prawda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobry Jedi powinien umieć panować nad emocjami.
> 
> Obi-Wan Kenobi nie zawsze bywał dobrym Jedi...

**Inny punkt widzenia (Część 4)** – **Bolesna prawda**

Korytarze, na których zazwyczaj roiło się od wszelkiej maści sprzątaczy, pokojówek i ogrodników, teraz świeciły pustkami – wszyscy byli zajęci obsługiwaniem Wielkiej Uczty. Wokół panowałaby grobowa cisza, gdyby nie głosy dwóch młodzieńców. Co prawda Cheng i Yuu-Li na siebie nie krzyczeli, lecz akustyka pałacowych ścian czyniła ich rozmowę dwa razy głośniejszą.

Obi-Wan znalazł kłócącą się parę nieopodal komnat Księcia. Choć „kłótnia” chyba nie była właściwym podsumowaniem sytuacji, gdyż jedynie Cheng wyglądał na wściekłego, zaś Yuu-Li po prostu próbował go uspokoić.

Obi-Wan zatrzymał się w pewnym oddaleniu od kochanków. Rzeźba jednego z dawnych Cesarzy częściowo go zasłaniała, ale nie aż tak, żeby był dobrze ukryty. Nie chciał chować się, podsłuchiwać, ani nawet wtrącać się do konfrontacji. Chciał jedynie „być w pobliżu”, w razie gdyby sprawy przyjęły nieprzyjemny obrót.

A przynajmniej tak sobie powtarzał.

W każdym razie, gdyby Książę bądź jego oblubieniec zerknęli w jego stronę, bez problemu by go dostrzegli. Nie żeby mieli ochotę patrzeć na kogokolwiek poza sobą…

\- Cheng, posłuchaj… - Yuu-Li spróbował złapać Następcę Tronu za nadgarstek, ale tamten gwałtownie cofnął rękę.

\- „Cheng”? „Cheng”?! A na jakiej podstawie wywnioskowałeś, że możesz się do mnie zwracać w tak poufały sposób?!

\- Proszę, wybacz mi, mój Książę, ja tylko… W sypialni nigdy ci nie przeszkadzało, gdy mówiłem ci po imieniu i zapomniałem…

\- Zapomniałeś o WIELU istotnych sprawach! – Pochylając się w stronę drugiego młodzieńca wysyczał Cheng. – Łącznie z życzeniem, o które miałeś poprosić mojego ojca. Tym, które mi _obiecałeś!_ A może problemem nie jest kiepska pamięć, co? Jesteś teraz jednym z tych żałosnych niewolników, którzy plują na pomniki moich przodków, kpią z naszych tradycji i urządzają sobie strajki w pracy, domagając się wolności?

\- NIE! – W oczach Yuu-Li było błaganie. – T-to nie tak! Książę, proszę, pozwól mi wyjaśnić…

\- Żadne wyjaśnienia nie zmażą mojego upokorzenia! Nie zmienią faktu, że chwilę temu zrobiłeś ze mnie pośmiewisko całego dworu! Ani nie przywrócą zaufania, które raz na zawsze straciłeś! Byłeś jedyną osobą, na której mi zależało, lecz teraz…

\- Ale ja to wszystko zrobiłem dla NAS! – przyciskając sobie dłoń do piersi, rozpaczliwie krzyknął dawny niewolnik. – Dla CIEBIE!

\- Dla mnie?

Cheng wciąż emanował chłodem, ale wydawał się jakby odrobinę spokojniejszy. Nie zaprotestował, gdy kochanek sięgnął po jego dłoń i ścisnął ją obiema rękami.

\- Chciałem tylko spełnić twoje życzenie. – z nieśmiałym uśmiechem wyjaśnił Yuu-Li. – Twoje _prawdziwe_ życzenie, a nie to, które kazałeś mi wypowiedzieć przed Jego Wysokością. M-mój Książę, przecież… P-przecież tego właśnie chcieliśmy!

\- Niby czego? – Następca Tronu lekceważąco uniósł brew. – Zerwania łączącej nas więzi?

\- Nawiązania znacznie _silniejszej_ więzi! J-ja… W-wiem, że straciłeś nadzieję, dlatego od dawna o tym nie wspominałeś, ale ja nie zapomniałem! Kilka lat temu…

\- Nie przypominaj mi o tym! – Cheng najeżył się jak Nexu przed atakiem, jednak Yuu-Li pozostał niezłomny.

\- Kilka lat temu błagałeś ojca, by pozwolił nam się pobrać. Pamiętam, jak ci było przykro, gdy powiedział, że to niemożliwe… Gdy oznajmił, że nigdy nie pozwoli ci poślubić niewolnika i otwarcie kpił z twoich uczuć. Gdy nazywał cię głupim nastolatkiem, który jest za młody, by zrozumieć, czego chce. Płakałeś z głową na moich kolanach, a ja głaskałem cię po włosach. Tamtego dnia obiecałem sobie, że zrobię wszystko, byśmy mogli być razem!

Mało brakowało, a Obi-Wan przewróciłby rzeźbę. Wpadł na nią całym ciałem, przez co zaczęła niebezpiecznie się chybotać. Tylko cudem udało mu się postawić ją z powrotem do pionu, bez narobienia hałasu na cały pałac. Na szczęście kochankowie byli zbyt zajęci sobą, by zwrócić uwagę na jego poczynania.

\- Przecież wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham! – Były niewolnik mówił dalej. – Nie wziąłbym udziału w turnieju tylko po to, by się od ciebie uwolnić. Nie widzisz tego? Teraz nareszcie możemy być razem! Jestem wolny, a odkąd twój ojciec związał się z Lairą… - Na wspomnienie partnerki ojca, Cheng zacisnął zęby. – Proszę… Wiem, że za nią nie przepadasz, ale ona mogłaby nam pomóc. Odkąd są razem, twój ojciec bardzo się zmienił. Na pewno przymknie oko na moje pochodzenie i pozwoli nam się pobrać. A jeśli będzie się wahał, Laira namówi go, żeby się ugiął. Zawsze bardzo mnie lubiła. Mój Książę, proszę… Wiem, że zrobiłem błąd nie mówiąc ci o moim planie, ale nie chciałem robić ci nadziei, bo nie byłem pewny, czy wygram. Sądziłem, że domyślisz się, dlaczego poprosiłem o wolność. To przecież _oczywiste_ , że uczyniłbym coś takiego wyłącznie z miłości!

„Miłość”. Dopiero teraz stało się dla Obi-Wana jasne, jak bardzo Yuu-Li był pełen tego uczucia. Ten piękny młodzieniec patrzył na swojego Księcia z tak bezgranicznym uwielbieniem, że wydawało się to wręcz niezdrowe. Zero wahania, zero zwątpienia, zero jakichkolwiek podejrzeń wobec ukochanego. Dawny niewolnik miał oczy ufnego lothalskiego kota, karmionego od tak wielu lat, że wszystkie oznaki zdrowego rozsądku i ostrzegające przed zagrożeniem instynkty w naturalny sposób wygasły. Natomiast Cheng…

Cheng miał tę swoją upierdliwą pokerową twarz, czyniącą go trudnym do rozszyfrowania nawet dla Jedi. Przez chwilę po prostu stał w milczeniu i wpatrywał się w palce Yuu-Li, które wciąż czule gładziły jego dłoń. Patrzył, jakby rozważał swoje następne zagranie. Jakby _kalkulował._

Każdy w miarę inteligentny człowiek – w tym i obserwujący całe zajście Obi-Wan – uznałby tego typu minę za zły znak. Ale najwidoczniej mózgi zakochanych gamoni nie funkcjonowały w tak sprawny sposób jak normalne. Yuu-Li wyglądał na tak cholernie _nieświadomego_ prawdziwej natury kochanka, że Kenobi zapragnął zdzielić go w głowę.

Wreszcie, po długiej chwili ciszy, na twarzy Chenga pojawił się uśmiech.

Jeden z tych tajemniczych, nieobejmujących oczu uśmiechów, zwiastujących niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Ach, Yuu-Li. – Książę delikatnie wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku, ujął twarz kochanka w obie dłonie i złożył na czole zdezorientowanego kochanka lekki jak piórko pocałunek. – Mój słodki, _głupiutki,_ Yuu-Li.

Dawny niewolnik zaczerwienił się. W jego oczach błysnęła niepewność.

\- Popełniłem błąd, dochodząc do niewłaściwych wniosków – Cheng dodał po chwili. – Nawet przez moment nie powinienem myśleć, że poprosiłbyś o wolność z niewłaściwych powodów.

Yuu-Li odetchnął z ulgą.

\- A więc rozumiesz i… n-nie jesteś zły?

\- Jestem zły wyłącznie na siebie. Powinienem przewidzieć, że będziesz robił wszystko, by mnie uszczęśliwić. Mój błąd polegał na tym, że zbyt rzadko rozmawiałem z tobą o ważnych sprawach i nie przedstawiłem moich pragnień dostatecznie jasno. Nie jestem już naiwnym dwunastolatkiem, który ubzdurał sobie, że tak po prostu poprowadzi wybranka do ołtarza i będzie z nim szczęśliwy.

\- Wciąż martwisz się brakiem zgody ojca? Ale przecież…

Cheng przycisnął palec wskazujący do warg kochanka, skutecznie go uciszając.

\- Powiedz… - przemówił cichym, nasyconym goryczą tonem. – Co sądzisz o małżeństwie moich rodziców? Sądzisz, że jest udane?

\- C-cóż… - Dawny niewolnik spuścił wzrok. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że twój ojciec i Cesarzowa od dawna nie wchodzą sobie w drogę. Ale to nie znaczy, że my…

\- Myślisz, że tego właśnie pragnę? Żyć z daleka od partnera i spotykać z nim tylko po to, by spłodzić potomka? Och, a tak w ogóle… Jakie widzisz szanse na urodzenie mi dzieci? Chyba pamiętasz, że jestem przyszłym władcą tej planety i potrzebuję przynajmniej jednego następcy, który _nie będzie_ bękartem? To przykry obowiązek, ale jednak obowiązek. No, chyba że nie chcesz, bym został Cesarzem?

\- Chcę – kierując zasmucony wzrok w podłogę, wymamrotał Yuu-Li. – Oczywiście, że chcę! Wiem, jak bardzo tego pragniesz.

\- Właśnie. Zatem widzisz, że tu chodzi o coś ważniejszego od nas. Ojciec może sobie myśleć, że podchodzę do mojej roli z lekceważeniem, ale w rzeczywistości traktuję bycie Następcą Tronu bardzo poważnie. Nie chcę stać się po prostu „kolejnym władcą planety”. Mam wizję… Od kilku lat tworzę plan, dzięki któremu Fenis znowu zacznie się liczyć w Galaktyce. Nawet Republika nie będzie mogła nas lekceważyć!

Po karku Padawana Jedi przeszedł dreszcz. Obi-Wan nie znał szczegółów „cudownego planu” Chenga, ale i tak myślał o nim ze zgrozą.

\- Nie mogę spędzić reszty życia jako mąż byłego niewolnika – ciągnął Książę. – _Muszę_ zostać Cesarzem! Wiesz, dlaczego? Bo jeśli nim NIE zostanę, to tak, jakby wszystkie złe rzeczy, które mnie spotkały, nic nie znaczyły. Słowa krytyki, które od zawsze słyszałem od ojca… Nudne lekcje, w których musiałem uczestniczyć, zamiast zająć się tym, co lubię… Wszystkie przywileje, dostępne dla normalnych ludzi, których się wyrzekłem. Rozumiesz, że nie chcę, by to wszystko poszło na marne?

Dłonie Obi-Wana zacisnęły się w pięści.

„Złe rzeczy, które go spotkały”? „Przywileje, których nie miał”?! Jak on w ogóle _śmie_ użalać się nad sobą, stojąc naprzeciwko kogoś, kto od urodzenia był traktowany jak rzecz?! To tak jakby narzekać na brak dostępu do czekolady w obecności głodujących dzieci!

Słowa Chenga były bezczelnością nad bezczelnościami i chyba tylko największy idiota z możliwych uznałby je za powód do współczucia.

Idiota bądź zakochany młodzieniec.

Na widok Yuu-Li mamroczącego ciche „Rozumiem” Obi-Wan miał ochotę rwać sobie włosy ze złości. Na Moc… Co jest nie tak z tym durniem?!

\- Wszyscy rodzimy się z przypisanymi rolami, kochany. – Pobłażliwie się uśmiechając, Cheng pogładził partnera po policzku i zawinął mu kosmyk blond loków za ucho. – Wielkość nie polega na tym, że buntujemy się przeciwko przeznaczeniu, ale na tym, że uczymy się wykonywać nasze role najlepiej jak umiemy. Twoim zadaniem jest trwać przy mnie. Być moją opoką, pomagać mi dokonywać wspaniałych czynów… Nikt inny nie nadaje się do tej roli. Wiedziałem to już po naszym pierwszym pocałunku.

Dawny niewolnik łykał słowa byłego Pana z taką samą łatwością, z jaką wyborcy łykali obietnice nowego Kanclerza. Kenobi nie mógł na to patrzeć.

\- Przepraszam, postąpiłem bezmyślnie – skruszonym tonem oznajmił Yuu-Li. – Nie chciałem, by doradcy Cesarza stracili do ciebie szacunek. Gdybym tylko mógł jakoś to naprawić…

\- Cóż, może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone?

Cheng masował podbródek, udając zamyślenie. Co za parszywy kłamca!

 _Nie udawaj, że się zastanawiasz, dupku!_ – Obi-Wan zmierzył Księcia nienawistnym spojrzeniem. – _Walnąłeś całą tę fałszywą gadkę w konkretnym celu i zaraz się dowiemy, w jakim!_

Gdyby tylko Yuu-Li mógł wypożyczyć odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku od obserwującego go Padawana.

\- Jeżeli jest coś, co mógłbym zrobić, proszę, powiedz mi! – wyrzucił z siebie, z desperacją patrząc na Chenga.

\- W tej chwili tylko jedno mogłoby ocalić moją reputację. Gdybyś poprosił mojego ojca o nowy czip…

 _Nie!_ – w myślach zawył Kenobi. – _Nie! Nie! NIE!_

Mógłby przysiąc, że z wściekłości wybuchło mu kilka neuronów.

\- Zrobilibyśmy z tego wszystkiego uwolnienie na pokaz. – Książę porozumiewawczo mrugnął do partnera. – „Yuu-Li otrzymał wolność i zaraz po tym dobrowolnie ją zwrócił.” Pomyśl, jak wielką wywołałbyś sensację! Nie tylko dworzanie mojego ojca byliby pod wrażeniem… Również ci zarozumiali Jedi! Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem pozwolono by im wrócić na Coruscant, już nigdy nie przyszłoby im do głowy, by wtrącać się do naszych spraw. Nie po tym, jak na własne oczy przekonali się, że Cesarz jest skłonny uwolnić niewolnika, który naprawdę na to zasłużył. Nie po tym, jak zrozumieli, że niewolnik jest najszczęśliwszy u boku swojego Pana.

_Nie!_

\- J-ja…

Widząc, że Yuu-Li się waha, Cheng chwycił jego dłonie i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Powiedz, że poprosiłeś o uwolnienie tylko po to, by udowodnić coś Jedi – wyszeptał hipnotycznym głosem. – Zrób to dla mnie, kochany.

To wystarczyło, by złamać wolę byłego niewolnika.

\- Wiesz, że zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko – powiedział Yuu-Li. - Skoro to cię uszczęśliwi…

\- NIE!

Wściekły ryk Obi-Wana sprawił, że kochankowie podskoczyli, jak porażeni prądem.

Padawan Jedi nie pamiętał momentu, w którym podjął decyzję o wtrąceniu się do rozmowy. Może dlatego, że wcale nie podjął żadnej decyzji? W pewnej chwili jego ciało po prostu się zbuntowało i postanowiło zrobić coś, co robiło w myślach już od dobrych kilku minut.

Albo dni.

A właściwie to, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, chciał to zrobić już pierwszego dnia na tej pieprzonej planecie.

To, czego przed chwilą był świadkiem, wyznaczało jego granicę tolerancji. Co ciekawe, nie na Chenga był najbardziej wściekły. To ten naiwniak z pięknymi blond lokami doprowadził go do furii.

\- Nie! – warknął to słowo tuż przy twarzy Yuu-Li. – Nawet o tym nie myśl! Nie waż się!

Pierwszą reakcją młodego strażnika były duże oczy i usta rozchylone w zdumieniu.

\- J-ja… C-co…?

Jak można było się spodziewać, Cheng nie był ani trochę wystraszony.

\- Zejdź mi z oczu, Jedi! Jak _śmiesz_ wtrącać się do…

\- Podpisałeś mu uszy? – rzucił Kenobi.

Pytanie było na tyle osobliwe, że na moment sparaliżowało Księcia.

\- Nie? – Obi-Wan poczęstował Następcę Tronu złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Tak myślałem. Zatem, wybacz, ale do czasu instalacji nowego czipa, jego uszy są jego własnością i może ich użyć do wysłuchania, czego tylko chce. Podobnie jak mózgu. Choć zacząłem wątpić, czy potrafi na tyle dobrze z niego korzystać, by wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski.

Po tych słowach Yuu-Li został złapany za ramię przez Padawana Jedi i odciągnięty kilka metrów dalej. Uczeń Qui-Gona wiedział, że Książulek będzie zdezorientowany tylko przez chwilę, więc postanowił się nie patyczkować. Bezceremonialnie spoliczkował dawnego niewolnika. Trzaśnięcie nie był jakoś szczególnie mocne, ale spełniło swoje zadanie – sprawiło, że Yuu-Li przestał zerkać na Chenga i całkowicie skupił uwagę na Jedi.

\- Ała! – wytrzeszczył na Kenobiego domagające się wyjaśnień oczy. – C-co… Co ty wyrabiasz?!

\- Co JA wyrabiam? Co TY wyrabiasz?!

Obi-Wan najpierw przycisnął palec wskazujący do swojej piersi – wciąż trochę mokrej po kąpieli w basenie – a potem do zupełnie suchego torsu Yuu-Li. Ten fakt przypomniał mu o przegranym pojedynku i wywołał wielką falę samo-pretensji. Ugh! Jak mógł się podłożyć takiemu _kretynowi?!_

\- Jesteś niedorozwinięty psychicznie? – syknął. – Ktoś walnął cię kijkiem w głowę podczas jednej z rund? A może za mocno przyfasoliłeś w arenę, kiedy podciąłem ci nogi?!

Rzadko sięgał po tak paskudne obelgi, ale pierwszy raz w życiu zwyczajnie nie umiał się powstrzymać. Gotowało się w nim jak w wulkanie. A poza tym, czuł, że w tym przypadku ostre słowa to jedyne, przy pomocy których cokolwiek osiągnie.

\- Jeśli poprosisz Cesarza o nowy czip, będziesz skończonym idiotą – oznajmił bez ogródek.

Pierwsza fala szoku minęła i Yuu-Li przestał wyglądać jak wystraszony jelonek, osaczony w lesie przez myśliwego. Jego oczy znowu zapłonęły determinacją, która fascynowała Kenobiego przez ostatnie kilka dni.

\- To nie twoja…

\- Sprawa? – Obi-Wan ostro wszedł drugiemu młodzieńcowi w słowo. – Wybacz, ale jestem Jedi. Każda sprawa związana z dręczeniem jednych istot przez drugie to _moja_ sprawa!

\- Nie tutaj!

\- Mylisz się! Tutaj też.

\- Republika nie ma tutaj wpływów! – wypalił Yuu-Li. – A zresztą, nikt nikogo nie dręczy.

\- „Najgorsze dręczenie to takie, który każe ci wierzyć, że zasługujesz na swój los”. – Mimo gniewu w oczach rozmówcy Padawan Jedi nie tracił kontaktu wzrokowego. – Tak powiedział jeden z moich Mistrzów. I podkreślił, że to dręczenie, którego Jedi _przede wszystkim_ nie powinni ignorować. A zresztą… Zapomnij na chwilę, że jestem Jedi! Żadna istota z odrobiną wrażliwości nie siedziałaby cicho, widząc, że ktoś jest manipulowany w tak okropny sposób, jak ty… Żadna, rozumiesz?!

\- Nie jesteś pierwszą lepszą istotą! Jak mógłbym zapomnieć, że jesteś Jedi? I to _tym_ Jedi, który od samego początku był źle nastawiony to Księcia, którego kocham!

Obi-Wan zaczerwienił się. Te słowa uświadomiły mu coś pozornie oczywistego, a jednak łatwego do przeoczenia – Yuu-Li odgrywał potulnego niewolnika, odzywającego się jedynie za pozwoleniem Pana, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że pozostawał ślepy na to, co się wokół niego działo.

Czy raczej: nie był AŻ tak ślepy. Bo musiał mieć poważne problemy ze wzrokiem (albo mózgiem), skoro nie dostrzegał prawdziwej osobowości Chenga.

Obi-Wan zerknął na Księcia, który stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i postanowił jak na razie ograniczyć się do łypania na wroga, bez wtrącania się do rozmowy. Był tak cholernie pewny siebie… Tak wkurzająco pewny faktu, że Jedi nie zdoła otworzyć oczu jego kochasiowi!

Kenobi wziął głęboki oddech, nakazał sobie spokój i z powrotem wbił wzrok w Yuu-Li.

\- Tak, _jestem_ źle nastawiony do kolesia, którego kochasz – przyznał cicho. – A wiesz, dlaczego? Bo nie cierpię osób, które traktują innych jak rzeczy!

\- Nic nie rozumiesz, bo nie jesteś stąd! – Dawny niewolnik miał minę, jakby Jedi śmiertelnie go obraził. – To, co nas łączy, jest silniejsze od wszystkiego, co widziałeś! On mnie kocha i…

\- Och, do piekieł Sithów! – Obi-Wan potrząsnął uniesionymi dłońmi i wbił w drugiego młodzieńca błagalny wzrok. Choć robił, co mógł, nie był w stanie prowadzić tej rozmowy bez emocji. – Tylko osoba, która spędziła całe życie na tym pieprzonym _zadupiu_ mogła dojść do tak porąbanego wniosku! Jestem Jedi i zwiedziłem pół Galaktyki. To, co cię łączy z twoim Księciuniem miałoby być silniejsze od wszystkiego, co widziałem? A CO, twoim zdaniem, widziałem?! Skąd możesz to wiedzieć, skoro nigdy nie opuściłeś Fenis? Powiem ci, CO widziałem: związki, w których ludzie byli szczęśliwi i wolni! Uczucie, którym darzy cię Książę, to NIE miłość!

\- C-co ty w ogóle możesz wiedzieć o miłości?! – Yuu-Li odpowiedział krzykiem, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewały ślady wahania. – Jesteś Jedi! Tobie nawet nie wolno nikogo kochać!

\- To, czego mi nie wolno, jest tutaj bez znaczenia. Nie muszę mieć doświadczenia w miłości, by widzieć, że ktoś kimś manipuluje. On cię kocha tak jak dziecko _zabawkę!_ Naprawdę tego nie dostrzegasz? 

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać! Nic o nas nie wiesz! N-nie masz prawa oceniać ani mnie ani Chenga! To znaczy, chciałem powiedzieć, Jego Wysokości…

\- Widzisz?! – triumfalnie wykrzyknął Obi-Wan. – Nawet nie wolno ci powiedzieć jego imienia! Jak osoba, która cię kocha, mogłaby nie chcieć, byś mówił jej po imieniu?

\- Nie rozumiesz…

\- A właśnie, że rozumiem i to więcej od ciebie! Nigdy nie byłem zakochany, więc nie wiem, co ta cholerna miłość robi z mózgiem, ale _nie wierzę_ , że nie zostało ci nawet _odrobiny_ zdrowego rozsądku! Dlatego proszę… _Błagam_ , przyjrzyj się temu, jak on cię traktuje i pomyśl! Spójrz na to z dystansu, albo… Nie wiem, wyobraź sobie, że to przydarza się komuś innemu, a nie tobie i, do diabła, rusz głową! Skoro cię kocha, to DLACZEGO cię nie uwolnił? Dobra, powiedzmy, że nie mógł, bo musi dbać o reputację… Ale w takim razie, DLACZEGO zareagował taką wściekłością, kiedy sam się uwolniłeś? Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Od NIE chce związku dwóch równych sobie osób! NIE chce relacji opartej na szacunku i zaufaniu! Woli cię posiadać, jak rzecz, bo tylko wtedy ma całkowitą pewność, że nigdy go nie zostawisz… że będziesz musiał zawsze tkwić u jego boku i przymykać oko na jego parszywy charakter... że nie odwrócisz się do niego plecami po tym, jak ukarał bliską ci osobę chłostą tylko za to, że spędziła z tobą czas.

\- T-to nie tak. – Dolna warga Yuu-Li zadrżała. – T-ty… ty zupełnie nic nie rozumiesz! Mówisz to tylko po to, by zranić Jego Wysokość!

Koleś odgrywał twardziela, jednak Obi-Wan wyczuwał od niego bardzo wyraźny strach. Lęk przed prawdą. Odruch narkomana, który woli wmawiać sobie, że przyjmowana od lat szkodliwa substancja jest zupełnie niegroźna. Jak ktoś może woleć życie z trucizną zamiast leczenia? Kenobi nie potrafił tego pojąć.

Zaczynał mieć dosyć czystych zagrań… Im dłużej trwała ta rozmowa, tym mniej czuł się Jedi i tym bardziej czuł się człowiekiem. Zwykłym, sfrustrowanym człowiekiem, zdesperowanym, by ocalić drugiego człowieka przed samym sobą. Kontrola emocji, którą od lat wpajano mu w Świątyni, z każdą sekundą traciła na znaczeniu.

\- A niby dlaczego miałbym chcieć go zranić? – zakpił. – By odegrać się za to, jak znęcał się nad niewolnikami, bo odmówiłem pójścia z nim do łóżka? Powiedział ci chociaż, że złożył mi taką propozycję? A może obrócił to wszystko w żart? Stwierdził, że „nie ma się czym przejmować”, bo to tylko „niezobowiązujący seks” dla zabawy, czy raczej dla udowodnienia wszystkim, że Jedi to też ludzie, których można łatwo zaciągnąć do łóżka?

Mina Yuu-Li powiedziała mu, że owszem – Cheng najwyraźniej napomknął o niemoralnej propozycji dokładnie w takim tonie.

\- Książę ma spore potrzeby – uciekając wzrokiem, wymamrotał były niewolnik. – Nie mogę oczekiwać, że sam je zaspokoję. Nie widzę problemu w tym, że Jego Wysokość okazjonalnie idzie do łóżka z osobami, do których nic nie czuje.

\- Nie wierzę ci – z prostotą odparł Obi-Wan.

\- Sądzisz, że rozumiesz moje uczucia lepiej ode mnie?! – Kochanek Księcia aż się najeżył. – Ach, no tak… Przecież wy, Jedi, macie swoje sposoby, by grzebać komuś w głowie!

\- Szczerze? Twoja głowa to tak porąbany labirynt, że nawet sztuczki Jedi nie pomogły mi ustalić, co się w niej dzieje. Nie znam twoich myśli. Wszystko, co na twój temat sądzę, opieram na tym, jak się zachowywałeś. Powiedz, dlaczego, tak naprawdę, wziąłeś udział w turnieju? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś swojemu Księciuniowi, co planujesz?

\- Mam dosyć tego przesłuchania!

Yuu-Li zrobił krok w stronę Chenga, jednak Obi-Wan zagrodził mu drogę.

\- Moim zdaniem chciałeś być wolny _dla siebie_! Ten popaprany układ wcale ci nie pasuje! Pamiętam, jak zaciekle ze mną walczyłeś… Nie wierzę, że chodziło ci jedynie o uszczęśliwienie Księcia!

\- Sam przyznałeś, że nigdy nie byłeś zakochany! NIE rozumiesz, czym jest poświęcenie się dla drugiej osoby!

Rzucenie podobnego tekstu do kogoś, kto celowo przegrał walkę, było jak trzaśnięcie w policzek. Obi-Wan zacisnął zęby.

Zdążył już dawno zapomnieć, dlaczego postanowił nie wtrącać się do spraw Księcia i jego kochanka. Zapomniał, że chciał rozegrać to ostrożnie. Że miał nad sobą panować.

Dlaczego w ogóle, kiedykolwiek, nad sobą panował? W tej chwili nie miał bladego pojęcia…

\- Twierdzisz, że się dla niego poświęcasz?! Gówno prawda! Dajesz sobą manipulować, pozwalasz zapędzić się w korytarz bez wyjścia… Takie coś to NIE poświęcenie! Poświęcenie się dla drugiej osoby ma miejsce wtedy, gdy musisz dokonać _wyboru_ i decydujesz się na mniej korzystną dla siebie opcję.

_Tak jak wtedy, gdy pozwoliłem ci zrzucić się z areny._

\- Kiedy znowu będę jego niewolnikiem, to będzie korzystne dla nas _obu!_ – kłócił się Yuu-Li.

\- Niby z której strony?! W jaki sposób jesteś w korzystnej sytuacji, gdy on może sypiać, z kim popadnie, a ty nawet nie możesz odbyć _jednego treningu_ z facetem, którego traktujesz jak ojca, nie trzęsąc portkami ze strachu, że twój kochaś wpadnie w szał?! Wytłumacz mi to!

\- Już mówiłem: to dobrowolne poświęcanie się dla drugiej osoby.

\- Nie! To zwykłe bycie idiotą! Poświęcenie nie może istnieć bez wolnej woli. Poświęcenie polega na tym, że w każdej chwili możesz wysłać kogoś do diabła i wyjść trzaskając drzwiami, ale postanawiasz tego nie robić. Do dzisiejszego dnia nawet nie miałeś drzwi, którymi mógłbyś wyjść, więc nie poświęcałeś się, lecz żyłeś _w więzieniu!_ Osoba, która prawdziwie by cię kochała, nie kazałaby ci do niego wracać!

\- Miłość Jego Wysokości jest warta każdego więzienia!

\- Zamiast wygadywać podobne bzdury mógłbyś spróbować życia na wolności przynajmniej przez tydzień i sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście masz rację! Cholerny kretynie… Nie po to podłożyłem ci się pod czas walki, żebyś miał teraz…

\- Zaraz, zaraz! – przyciskając palce do czoła, niespodziewanie rzucił Cheng. – _Pozwoliłeś_ mu wygrać?

Obi-Wan i Yuu-Li zrezygnowali z przewiercania się nawzajem wzrokiem i spojrzeli na Księcia.

Przez chwilę wszyscy troje po prostu stali w milczeniu jak kamienne rzeźby. Każdy z nich przetrawiał to, co się wydarzyło – Cheng i jego kochanek przetrawiali prawdę o finałowej walce, zaś Obi-Wan przetrawiał (i przeklinał w duchu) fakt, że w swojej nieostrożności ujawnił informację, którą planował zabrać do grobu.

No dobra, do grobu to może nie, bo Mistrzowi Qui-Gonowi będzie musiał się przyznać, ale z pewnością nie zamierzał mówić tym dwóm. Sam właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego. Chyba po prostu założył, że i tak by mu nie uwierzyli? W końcu zdecydowana większość nastoletnich chłopaków usprawiedliwiała przegraną „daniem przeciwnikowi forów”. Zaś Cheng prędzej rzuciłby złośliwym tekstem o „próbach zachowania twarzy przez Jedi” niż zrezygnowałby z satysfakcji, którą czuł, po tym gdy jego ulubieniec tak zgrabnie wrzucił Obi-Wana do wody.

Najwyraźniej jednak te konkretne okoliczności stawiały ujawnioną prawdę w zupełnie innym świetle.

Po długiej minucie ciszy na twarzy Księcia pojawiło się olśnienie, a chwilę później wściekłość. Cheng obnażył górny rząd zębów, jak Nexu przed atakiem.

\- A więc _o to_ chodziło! Taki był twój plan, Jedi: zaczekać, aż stracę czujność, a potem zadać ostateczny cios, pozbawiając mnie najbliższej osoby?

Obi-Wan ująłby to nieco innymi słowami, ale w zasadzie nie usłyszał nieprawdy, więc postanowił milczeć.

Następca Tronu uniósł palec wskazujący i zaczął kołysać nim w powietrzu, pokazując raz na Jedi raz na swojego kochanka. Z jego lekko rozchylonych ust wydobywał się chłodny śmiech szaleńca.

\- Już rozumiem – mówił pomiędzy rechotami, głosem ociekającym od jadu. – Wszystko rozumiem! Uknuliście to. Razem wszystko zaplanowaliście!

\- Nie! – W oczach Yuu-Li błysnęła panika. – Nie, mój Książę, to nie tak! Ja nie miałem z tym nic…

\- Zamknij się! – Książę zamachnął się ręką, trafiając w dłoń Yuu-Li, która usiłowała chwycić go za ramię. – Nie chcę słyszeć od ciebie już ani słowa, przebrzydły zdrajco!

\- N-nie zdradziłem cię… - Po policzkach dawnego niewolnika popłynęły łzy. – K-kochany, proszę… Przecież wiesz, że ja nigdy…

\- ZAMILCZ!

Pod wpływem własnego krzyku Cheng lekko się zachwiał. Musiał przytrzymać się filaru, by nie upaść.

Obi-Wan wytrzeszczył oczy. Pierwszy raz widział, by ktoś wpadł w tak wielką złość, że aż zrobiło mu się od tego słabo. Stan Następcy Tronu powinien być zabawny, ale, o dziwo, wcale taki nie był – zamiast tego wywoływał dreszcze _._ Wyczuwalna w Mocy wściekłość osiągnęła taki rozmiar, że musiała być oszałamiająca nawet dla właściciela, a co tu dopiero mówić o towarzyszącym mu Jedi.

A więc tak wyglądała Sygnatura psychopaty.

\- Jesteś niezły, Jedi. – Wciąż nienawistnie się śmiejąc, Cheng pomachał palcem w stronę Obi-Wan. – Wiele osób zalazło mi wcześniej za skórę, ale żaden z nich nie zrobił mi czegoś takiego. Żeby zranić mnie… Tak sprytnie, tak niespodziewanie, tak _skutecznie!_ Jesteś naprawdę zdolny, skoro zdołałeś namącić mojemu niewolnikowi w głowie do tego stopnia, że sam zapragnął wolności.

\- To NIE tak! – Zapłakany Yuu-Li dopadł do kochanka. Klęcząc u jego stóp, zaczął go błagalnie szarpać za tunikę. – Wcale nie namącił mi w głowie! N-nawet z nim nie rozmawiałem, ani…

\- Nieważne – wyrywając ubranie z uścisku dawnego niewolnika, bezlitośnie uciął Książę.

\- Nie kłamię! J-ja… ja tylko chciałem żebyśmy się pobrali! P-proszę, uwierz mi… N-nawet jeśli Jedi liczył na to, że poproszę o wolność, to ja nic o tym nie wiedziałem! W-wiem, że cię zraniłem, ale nie zrobiłem tego celowo i…

\- Głuchy jesteś? Powiedziałem: „nieważne”!

Cheng brutalnie chwycił klęczącego młodzieńca za podbródek. Patrzył na swoją rzekomą „największą miłość” jak na najgorszy odpad.

\- Kiedy Jedi rozbili się tutaj swoim statkiem, jasno określiłem, co myślę o zbrodniach popełnionych „niecelowo” – wyszeptał lodowatym tonem. – Twoje zasmarkane przeprosiny nic dla mnie nie znaczą. To, jaki efekt CHCIAŁEŚ osiągnąć, nie ma żadnego znaczenia! Przez swoją głupotę i naiwność nie tylko zrobiłeś ze mnie pośmiewisko, ale też pozwoliłeś, by Jedi z Republiki nade mną zatriumfował. Kiedy szykowałeś się do turnieju, dałem ci wyraźne instrukcje. Jako zwycięzca miałeś poprosić mojego ojca, by zgładził rudego zarozumialca i jego Mistrza. Jedi musiał wiedzieć, że to właśnie ci nakazałem.

\- Nieprawda! – wtrącił zszokowany Obi-Wan. – Nic o tym nie wiedziałem.

Cheng nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Cały czas patrzył w zrozpaczone oczy Yuu-Li.

\- Skoro mimo wszystko ci się podłożył, to musiał znaleźć w twojej durnej małej główce znak, że chcesz mnie zdradzić – tak mocno wbił paznokcie w podbródek kochanka, że tamten zakwilił z bólu. – Sądziłem, że obserwuje cię wyłącznie z powodu pożądania, ale najwyraźniej się myliłem. Musiał to wyczuwać… Zwęszył twój durnowaty plan i wykorzystał go przeciwko mnie. Nie ma znaczenia, czy chciałeś mu pomóc w znieważeniu mnie. Liczy się tylko to, że miałeś w tym swój udział. Po dzisiejszym dniu nie chcę więcej widzieć cię na oczy!

Twarz byłego niewolnika została odepchnięta z taką siłą, że młodzieniec uderzył policzkiem w podłogę. Następca Tronu chciał go spoliczkować, lecz nie zdążył, gdyż smukła dłoń złapała go za nadgarstek.

\- Zrób to, a złamię ci rękę! – chłodno ostrzegł Obi-Wan. I niemal natychmiast uświadomił sobie, że to nierozsądna groźba, więc błyskawicznie się poprawił: - Albo pójdę do Cesarza i opowiem mu, jak znęcałeś się nad _wolnym_ człowiekiem.

Oczy Chenga zwęziły się.

\- Zapłacisz mi za to, Jedi – przeszywając Kenobiego wzrokiem, wyszeptał Książę. – Wcześniej byłeś tylko nieszkodliwym wrzodem na tyłku, ale teraz jesteś moim _wrogiem!_ Nie wiem, jak… nie wiem, kiedy… ale obiecuję ci, że pożałujesz! Będziesz przeklinał dzień, w którym wszedłeś mi w drogę!

Po tych słowach wyszarpnął rękę i odszedł, pozostawiając Obi-Wana z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem w żołądku. 

Wszyscy Jedi mieli wrogów, tyle że zazwyczaj posiadali ich _zbiorowo_ , jako Strażnicy Pokoju. Mało który członek Zakonu nabywał przeciwnika, który pragnął dopaść _jego osobiście._ Po prostu, kurwa, wspaniale!

Jakby Kenobi nie był już w wystarczająco parszywym nastroju, to został brutalnie trzaśnięty w dłoń, którą wyciągnął do byłego niewolnika.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! – z trudem stając na dygocących nogach, warknął Yuu-Li. – Zniszczyłeś mi życie!

A potem sobie poszedł. Tak po prostu.

Żadnego „Dziękuję”, „Przepraszam”, „Miałeś rację wobec Chenga” albo „Jakie to miłe, że pomogłeś mi stać się wolnym”.

Albo „Doceniam, że z mojego powodu zignorowałeś instrukcję Mistrza i zaprzepaściłeś jedyną możliwość ucieczki z tej planety”.

Nawet nie obejrzał się za siebie. Noż, Sith jego Mać!

Obi-Wan uchwycił wzrokiem rzeźbę, za którą wcześniej się schował. Twarz wyrzeźbionego w kamieniu władcy wpatrywała się w niego z głupawym uśmieszkiem, więc po prostu przywalił w nią z pięści. Z całej siły. Pomógł sobie Mocą i w ogóle…

A potem ze zgrozą obserwował, jak kamienna głowa odrywa się od reszty ciała, mknie przez korytarz i ląduje na stoliku, za jednym zamachem niszcząc cały rząd kieliszków. Czy mu się tylko wydawało, czy te kieliszki nie należały przypadkiem do babki Jego Cesarskiej Mości? A wydawało mu się, że „gorzej już nie będzie”. Niech to szlag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę bardzo dziękuję Mishi Akaitori.  
> Za korektę dodatkową niezmiernie dziękuję Tazkiel.


	21. Inny punkt widzenia (Część 5) - Cenna lekcja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mówi się, że najcenniejsze życiowe lekcje to takie, które mocno dają nam w kość! Czy to prawda?
> 
> Przekonajcie się, jak incydent z Księciem i jego kochankiem wpłynie na poglądy Obi-Wana odnośnie życia, niewolnictwa i miłości!

**Inny punkt widzenia (Część 5) – Cenna lekcja**

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć! – Obi-Wan krążył po apartamencie tam i z powrotem, na przemian uderzając się w czoło i szarpiąc się za włosy. Wciąż miał na sobie niedorzeczny zestaw, w którym paradował podczas turnieju. – Jak mogłem być aż tak GŁUPI?!

\- Racja. – Siedzący na łóżku Qui-Gon rozmasował podbródek i cicho zacmokał. – Cesarz raczej nie uwierzy, że za urwaną głowę jego pradziadka odpowiada dziki lothalski kot.

\- Na Mooooc!

\- Nie martw się. Cheng rozwalił dzisiaj tyle wartościowych przedmiotów, że pewnie i tak uznają to za jego dzieło.

\- Ugh! Dobrze wiesz, że NIE o to mi chodzi!

Oczy Mistrza były łagodne, a nawet odrobinę roześmiane, lecz to wcale nie poprawiło młodszemu Jedi nastroju. Obi-Wan wciąż był zbyt rozdrażniony, by docenić, z jaką wyrozumiałością Jinn zareagował na wszystko, co się wydarzyło – nie tylko na samowolne zbojkotowanie planu ucieczki, ale również na rozmowę, którą uczeń przed chwilą mu streścił, nie żałując wulgaryzmów.

\- Na co ja, kurwa, liczyłem, gdy pozwoliłem mu wygrać finałową walkę?! – wyobrażając sobie cielęce spojrzenie Yuu-Li, syknął Obi-Wan. - Pierdolony zakochany idiota!

\- Zawsze jesteś taki elokwentny – Qui-Gon wpatrywał się w protegowanego jak w rzadko występujące zjawisko pogodowe. – Patrzenie, jak przeklinasz, jest fascynujące.

\- Spierdol jedyną szansę na opuszczenie tej porąbanej planety, by patrzeć jak naćpany miłością dureń czołga się przed Panem… Brawo, Kenobi! Po prostu, kurwa, gratulacje!

\- Może usiądziesz? Jesteś cały w siniakach.

\- Jestem najgorszym Jedi i najgorszym Padawanem w Galaktyce!

\- Mam na ten temat nieco inne zdanie. 

\- Hej, Obi-Wan? – Padawan Jedi zmienił intonację, udając, że rozmawia z niewidzialnym klonem samego siebie. – Chciałbyś wygrać turniej, poprosić Cesarza o statek i raz na zawsze opuścić to cholernie miejsce? Nieeee, ależ skąd! Wolę pozwolić wygrać takiemu jednemu bałwanowi, który poprosi o wolność tylko po to, by pięć minut później błagać o ponowne zakucie w kajdanki, bo przecież to taki PRZECHOLERNIE ZAJEBISTY pomysł! Kurwa!

\- Ten jeden jedyny raz zostawiłem holonagrywarkę na Coruscant – oparłszy podbródek na dłoni, Qui-Gon wydał z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie. – A tu takie piękne sceny…

\- Moglibyśmy być już w połowie drogi do domu! Wystarczyło wygrać jeden, cholerny turniej! Ale nieee, po co? Lepiej uwolnić niewolnika, który wcale nie chciał wolności i za jednym zamachem zmajstrować sobie śmiertelnego wroga! Ciekawe, co Cheng teraz robi? Pewnie dyma gębę jednego ze swoich chłopaczków i myśli nad dwustoma sposobami uprzykrzenia nam życia!

\- Nie sądzę, by miał aż tyle pomysłów.

\- Właśnie TAK kończy się łamanie zasad! Na co komu mądry Mistrz i trening kontrolowania emocji, skoro w ważnym momencie rzucam to wszystko w diabły i postanawiam iść na żywioł? Ugh! Już nigdy nie będę robił po swojemu!

\- Nie wiem, czy jest to odpowiedni wniosek do wyciągnięcia z tej lekcji – Qui-Gon uniósł ręce, jakby uspokajał dzikie zwierzę, lecz Obi-Wan był zbyt zaaferowany, by to zauważyć.

\- Od dzisiejszego dnia będę opanowanym, trzymającym uczucia na wodzy człowiekiem, który zawsze trzyma się planu!

\- Zamierzasz być jeszcze większym sztywniakiem niż wcześniej?! – Jinn wbił rozżalony wzrok w sufit. – Och, Mocy… Czemu mu mi to robisz?

Padawan Jedi nadal krążył po apartamencie, prowadząc głośny monolog i nie zwracając uwagi na Mistrza.

\- Wiesz, jaka jest jedyna rzecz, która mnie w tym wszystkim _pociesza_?

\- To pytanie do mnie, czy do tej wazy, którą zabijasz wzrokiem?

\- Przynajmniej nie jestem takim durniem jak _Yuu-Li!_ – Sam dźwięk imienia tego imbecyla wywołał u Obi-Wana grymas. – Z dwojga złego lepiej zaprzepaścić plan ucieczki, niż spierdolić sobie życie zakochując się w sadystycznym manipulancie!

\- Sądzę, że kwestia „spierdolenia sobie życia” przez tego chłopaka jest trochę bardziej skomplikowana, niż myślisz – filozoficznym tonem stwierdził Qui-Gon.

\- Gdybyś tylko go słyszał, Mistrzu! – Kenobi zaczął przedrzeźniać głos byłego niewolnika. -„Chciałem, byśmy wzięli ślub! Och, ach… Co z tego, że ciągle traktujesz mnie jak ścierkę do podłogi, bo ja poprosiłem o wolność tylko po to, by się z tobą ożenić!”

Przypominanie sobie tamtej sceny bolało bardziej niż wszystkie zgromadzone podczas turnieju siniaki. Oczy Yuu-Li –patrzące z takim uwielbieniem na kolesia, który był chodzącą definicją manipulacji i okrucieństwa… Patrzące bez _jakiejkolwiek wdzięczności_ na jego, Obi-Wana. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tym, co zrobił, nie usłyszał nawet jednego nędznego „dziękuję”! A cholerny Cheng był pocieszany tyloma słodkimi słowami, tylko dlatego, że boczył się po utracie niewolnika.

Padawan Jedi zacisnął zęby.

\- Jak bardzo trzeba mieć poprzewracane w głowie, by wygadywać takie rzeczy?! Nawet najgorsze narkotyki na czarnym rynku nie robią komuś z mózgu takiej papki. Miłość to największe _gówno_ we Wszechświecie!

Wreszcie dał upust swojej złości i zapodał kredensowi mocnego kopniaka. Był to poważny błąd, gdyż mebel okazał się znacznie solidniejszy, niż wyglądał. Gdy tylko goła stopa weszła w kontakt z drewnianą powierzchnią, Obi-Wan zawył z bólu. Podskakiwał na jednej nodze, chuchając na zranione miejsce, dopóki sobie uświadomił, jak idiotycznie musiało to wyglądać. Już nie wspominając o tym, że podobne wybuchy agresji były kompletnie niegodne Padawana Jedi.

 _Niezły trafił ci się uczeń._ – Kenobi skierował nieszczęśliwy wzrok na Mistrza. – _Urywanie głów posągom, kopanie mebli, ignorowanie poleceń… I to wszystko jednego dnia!_

W chwilach takich jak ta, zdecydowanie opłacało się mieć Qui-Gona za nauczyciela. Jinn jedynie uśmiechnął się, zmierzył stopę protegowanego pełnym współczucia spojrzeniem i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

Obi-Wan posłusznie pokuśtykał do łóżka, przysiadł na miękkim materacu i złożył obolałą stopę na kolanach mentora.

\- Przepraszam, Mistrzu – wydukał, gdy długowłosy mężczyzna zabrał się za wcieranie bacty w zaczerwienione miejsce. – Wszystko schrzaniłem i… Auuu!

\- Ćśśś – Qui-Gon pogłaskał siniaka, którego chwilę temu nieopatrznie zahaczył paznokciem. – No już, już… Biedna nóżka. Już dobrze.

Miał takie duże i ciepłe dłonie. Nikt nie potrafił masować obolałych miejsc w tak miły sposób, co on. Albo przytulać po schrzanionej misji. Albo delikatnie drapać po karku, gdy w głowie zgromadziło się tyle stresu, że nawet godziny medytacji nie potrafiły przegnać napięcia z ramion.

Obi-Wan lekko przekręcił stopę, by nieśmiało zasugerować Mistrzowi zajęcie się zwichniętą kostką. Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale w chwilach takich jak ta po prostu odpuszczał i pozwalał Qui-Gonowi traktować się jak małe skrzywdzone dziecko. To była jedna z niewielu słabostek, które postanowił w sobie zaakceptować. Tymczasowo. Pewnego dnia… Gdy będzie trochę starszy i zacznie szykować się do Prób na Rycerza Jedi, wyleczy się z tej niedorzecznej przyjemności, którą czuł, ilekroć Mistrz się nim opiekował.

Kiedyś. Ale nie teraz.

W tej chwili chciał być po prostu pocieszony, wytulony, zaopiekowany i ojojany. Chciał słyszeć to samo „ćśśś” i „ojoj”, którymi Qui-Gon uspokajał ranne cielaki banth. Jasne, kiedyś Obi-Wan będzie idealnym Jedi i oświadczy, że „jest za stary, by obchodzono się z nim tak czuły i delikatny sposób”. Ale po dniu takim jak ten zwyczajnie nie miał siły.

Po poświęceniu nodze należytej uwagi, Jinn nieco przesunął się na łóżku i zabrał się za siniec na ramieniu ucznia. 

\- Przykro mi, że twoim pierwszym zadurzeniem okazał się młodzieniec z fiksacją na punkcie zepsutego Księcia… - oświadczył łagodnie. - Ale nie chciałbym, żebyś na podstawie tego jednego incydentu wyrabiał sobie pogląd na temat miłości.

\- Tu nie chodzi tylko o jeden incydent. – Po tym, jak wymasowano mu kostkę, Obi-Wan był nieco spokojniejszy, więc powiedział to tylko z odrobiną irytacji. - Widziałeś, co… - Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, co zasugerował Mistrz. - Zaraz, zaraz! M-moje pierwsze zadurzenie?! O-o czym ty, kurde…AŁ!

\- Przepraszam, powinienem wiedzieć, że tutaj mocniej zapiecze.

Qui-Gon chuchnął na sińca, przyprawiając ucznia o krwisty rumieniec. Oczy miał roześmiane, ale też pełne współczucia.

– Nie chciałbym jeszcze bardziej cię dobijać – mówił dalej, wpatrując się w swoje własne palce, które wcierały bactę w zaczerwienioną skórę – ale prawdopodobnie nie jestem jedyną osobą, która zauważyła twoje zainteresowanie Yuu-Li. Te wszystkie spojrzenia, które mu rzucałeś, ciężko uznać za subtelne. 

\- M-może rzeczywiście zaciekawił mnie trochę bardziej, niż osoby, które dotychczas spotykaliśmy na misjach, ale… T-to, że mnie zainteresował, jeszcze nie znaczy… uch! Zresztą, to wszystko nieważne.

Obi-Wan cicho westchnął. Ogarnęło go tak wielkie przygnębienie, że stracił energię do wymyślania nieudolnych tłumaczeń. Przysunął stopy bliżej ciała, objął zgięte nogi i ukrył nos pomiędzy kolanami.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – wyszeptał, zamykając oczy i niemal natychmiast widząc w myślach pięknego jasnowłosego niewolnika, wyznającego miłość Chengowi. - Myliłem się co do niego. Sądziłem, że to buntownik, który próbuje wyłamać się z systemu. Podziwiałem go, bo wydawało mi się, że przez lata znosił umizgi Księcia, by wziąć udział w turnieju i się uwolnić. Pozwoliłem, by uczucia przejęły nade mną kontrolę. Wszystko zepsułem.

\- Ja nie uważam, byś cokolwiek zepsuł – obejmując ucznia ramieniem, cicho oznajmił Qui-Gon.

\- Ale przeze mnie tutaj utknęliśmy!

\- Może i tak. Jednak uważam, że przedłużenie pobytu na Fenis to dość niska cena za to, czego dokonaliśmy. Czego TY dokonałeś! Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny, Padawanie.

Te słowa sprawiły, że Obi-Wan wreszcie otworzył oczy.

\- N-naprawdę? – spojrzał na Mistrza wzrokiem pełnym nieśmiałej nadziei.

Qui-Gon odpowiedział łagodnym uśmiechem. Wciąż ściskał dużą dłonią bark protegowanego, jednak odsunął Obi-Wana na długość ramienia, by podkreślić, że w tej chwili mówi jako _Mistrz_ , a nie zatroskany członek rodziny, pocieszający przybranego syna. Czy może raczej… brata? Kuzyna? Kenobi nigdy nie potrafił znaleźć właściwej nazwy dla ich relacji.

\- Wyszedłeś poza schemat – oznajmił Qui-Gon. - Chociaż zawsze trzymasz się zasad, dziś pozwoliłeś sobie na nieszablonowe myślenie. Zignorowałeś ustalony wcześniej plan i postanowiłeś posłuchać instynktu.

Młodszy z Jedi przewrócił oczami.

\- No tak! – prychnął. – Mogłem się domyślić, że będziesz bardziej _wzruszony_ moim pokazem niesubordynacji niż zmartwiony faktem, że utknęliśmy na tej planecie od Sithańskich boleści.

\- Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale nigdy nie chciałem, byś buntował się dla samego buntu. Od początku naszej wspólnej drogi próbuję cię nauczyć, że nie zawsze warto chadzać wyznaczoną z góry ścieżką. Czy raczej: zachęcam cię do zaakceptowania tej części ciebie, która lubi od czasu do czasu złamać zasady. Bo rozumie, że czasami _trzeba_ je łamać. Sam przyznaj: postąpiłeś dzisiaj inaczej niż zwykle i to bez żadnych zachęt z mojej strony!

\- Wolałbym, żebyś mi o tym nie przypominał…

\- Ale _muszę_ ci o tym przypomnieć, bo patrzysz na tę całą sytuację ze złej perspektywy! Naprawdę nie rozumiesz, Padawanie?

Obi-Wan zmierzył nauczyciela podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Czego „naprawdę nie rozumiał”? Oprócz tego, co najbardziej oczywiste, czyli faktu, że był nauczany przez największego buntownika w Zakonie Jedi?

\- Tak, wiem, że Yuu-Li nie docenił twojego poświęcenia – cierpliwie tłumaczył Qui-Gon. – Tak, wiem, że musiało to bardzo zaboleć. Ale spróbuj na chwilę odciąć się od tego bólu i postaw się w sytuacji osoby, która w ogóle nie brała udziału w tym zajściu, a jedynie je obserwowała. Jak mieszkańcy Fenis zapamiętają to zdarzenie? O czym przez lata będą mówić niewolnicy? Będą opowiadać historie o Jedi, który mógł wygrać turniej, ale poświęcił się dla jednego z nich.

\- Raczej będą naśmiewać się z mojej porażki. – Kenobi westchnął ponuro. – Nie wiedzą, że się podłożyłem.

\- Owszem, wiedzą. Cheng tak głośno wykłócał się z Cesarzem o „nieuczciwe zwycięstwo”, że pewnie już cały pałac o wszystkim wie. Zaś osoby, które przyjechały na turniej z innych części planety, zaniosą niezwykłą opowieść dalej.

Obi-Wan rozchylił usta ze zdumienia.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Cheng poszedł do ojca.

\- Próbował go przekonać, że wolność Yuu-Li została wygrana nieuczciwie. Żądał, by jego byłemu kochankowi wszczepiono nowy czip i sprzedano go do domu publicznego.

Złość, którą Padawan Jedi jeszcze chwilę temu czuł wobec Yuu-Li, w jednej chwili wyparowała. Serce Kenobiego zabiło niespokojnie.

\- A-ale… ale Cesarz się nie zgodził, prawda?

\- Bez obaw – Qui-Gon uspokoił protegowanego, przesuwając dłoń na jego kark i masując miejsce tuż pod rudymi włosami. – Bardzo stanowczo odmówił. Oznajmił, że nie zgodzi się na nowy czip, nawet jeśli Yuu-Li będzie błagał na kolanach. Jego Wysokość jest inteligentnym człowiekiem. Przewidział, że coś takiego się stanie. Podczas uczty powiedział mi, że jeśli zwycięzca zmieni zdanie co do swojej nagrody, to tylko pod wpływem nalegań jego syna… I właśnie _dlatego_ należy mu odmówić. 

Obi-Wan odetchnął z ulgą. Dwa razy. Za pierwszym razem ulżyło mu, że urodziwy młodzieniec nie zostanie ponownie zaczipowany i nie trafi do burdelu. Natomiast drugie westchnienie miało być wyrazem prywatnej satysfakcji płynącej z faktu, że Qui-Gon użył zwrotu „BYŁY kochanek”. Nawet jeśli to Cheng zerwał z Yuu-Li, a nie na odwrót, miło wiedzieć, że ci dwoje definitywnie zakończyli swój toksyczny związek. Przynajmniej jedna dobra wiadomość…

\- Fajnie, że miejscowi nie uważają mnie za ofermę – westchnął Obi-Wan – ale nadal nie rozumiem, jak to miałoby poprawić naszą sytuację.

\- Cóż… _Naszej_ sytuacji może nie poprawi, a przynajmniej nie od razu, ale z pewnością zmieni się sposób, w jaki Fenisjanie postrzegają Jedi. Musisz zrozumieć, Padawanie, że ci ludzie żyją tutaj jak w bańce. Ich planeta jest w dużej mierze samowystarczalna, więc nie muszą z nikim handlować. A to oznacza, że nie miewają zbyt wielu gości z zewnątrz… Tłumy pilotów nie zlatują się do cesarskiego miasta i nie opowiadają historii z różnych zakątków Galaktyki. Wszystko, co władca i jego poddani wiedzą o Jedi oraz Republice to zlepek starych, często nieaktualnych opowieści. Oczywiście podsyconych odpowiednią propagandą, by niewolniczy system się nie zawalił. Właśnie DLATEGO nasz pobyt tutaj był taki ważny! Właśnie DLATEGO to, co TY zrobiłeś było tak ważne! Może teraz jeszcze tego nie odczuwasz, ale przekonasz się, że twoja decyzja wywoła falę istotnych zmian. Pokazałeś żyjącym tutaj niewolnikom, czym jest bezinteresowność. Dostrzegłeś w jednym z nich coś niezwykłego i postanowiłeś dać mu szansę, by dowiedział się, co to jest. Ale nie zmusiłeś go do wolności siłą. Nie poprosiłeś Cesarza o wolność dla niego po wygraniu turnieju.

\- Może powinienem tak zrobić? – wymamrotał Kenobi.

\- Nie! – podkreślił jego Mistrz. – Zdecydowałeś się na najlepszą opcję z możliwych. Pozwoliłeś mu wybrać, a on wybrał wolność.

\- Na całe pięć minut! – szarpiąc głową w bok, z rozżaleniem burknął młody Jedi. – Wystarczył kaprys kochasia, by wszystkiego mu się odechciało.

\- Jego niewola nie mieściła się w maleńkim czipie, Obi-Wan. – Qui-Gon uśmiechnął się smutno. – Ani nawet w tatuażu. Najgorsze kajdany… Te, których najtrudniej się pozbyć, to te, które pętają ci umysł. Pomyślałeś przez chwilę, że być może Yuu-Li przylgnął do Chenga tak jak ty przylgnąłeś do Kodeksu Jedi?

\- Że co?! – Obi-Wan był tak wzburzony, że strącił dłoń Mistrza ze swojego karku, odsunął się, by zwiększyć dzielący ich dystans o dobry metr i gniewnie skrzyżował ramiona. – Nie wierzę, że powiedziałeś coś takiego! Jak możesz w ogóle porównywać moją chęć przestrzegania Kodeksu do miłosnej fiksacji tego idioty?!

\- Dobrze, już dobrze, przepraszam. – Jinn pogłaskał ucznia po ramieniu.

Pod wpływem tego gestu, kąciki ust Kenobiego lekko drgnęły. Obi-Wan nie wyglądał już na wkurzonego, ale na kogoś, kto niezbyt skutecznie udawał naburmuszenie. Na pewno _nie dość_ skutecznie by oszukać nauczyciela. Widząc rozbawienie w oczach mentora, ostatecznie odpuścił i wymienił skwaszony wyraz twarzy na minę pod tytułem: „no dobra, może ci wybaczę”.

\- Nie porównywałem twojego przywiązania do Kodeksu z uczuciami Yuu-Li. – Qui-Gon przysunął się do protegowanego, tak że stykali się ramionami. – Chodziło mi tylko o to, że łatwiej ci będzie zrozumieć jego zachowanie, jeśli wyobrazisz sobie siebie w podobnej sytuacji. Kochasz Zakon Jedi, prawda?

\- To oczywiste.

\- A gdyby działo się coś nie tak, na przykład… Hmm… Rada zaczęłaby podejmować mnóstwo głupich decyzji…

\- Głupich w sensie ogólnym, czy według TWOICH standardów? – Obi-Wan pozwolił sobie na kpiący uśmieszek.

Gdyby spojrzeć oczami jego Mistrza, to co druga decyzja Rady Jedi była głupia.

\- Zaraz pójdę za twoim przykładem i się obrażę. – Qui-Gon próbował wyglądać na urażonego, ale wytrzymał jeszcze krócej od swojego ucznia. – Choć chyba sam jestem sobie winien… - Zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Ale mniejsza o moje tendencje do buntowania się. Gdyby w Zakonie źle się działo, od razu byś tego nie przyznał, prawda? Nawet jeśli postawiono by ci dowody przed oczami, w pierwszym odruchu szukałbyś innego wyjaśnienia… próbowałbyś usprawiedliwić to, co się dzieje. Do ostatniego momentu trzymałbyś się myśli, że to nadal twój ukochany Zakon, którego członkowie poświęcają się dla słusznej sprawy, ta sama instytucja, której przysiągłeś lojalność i poświęciłeś życie. Tak właśnie byś myślał, czyż nie?

\- Czy ja wiem…

Obi-Wan zmarszczył brwi. Za wszelką cenę chciał być wobec siebie szczery, ale tak bardzo kochał Zakon, że nie miał pewności, czy może ufać własnym emocjom. Wiedział też, że Mistrz wyczuwa jego rozterki.

\- Pewnie rzeczywiście broniłbym się przed prawdą – powiedział wreszcie, zagryzając dolną wargę i niepewnie zerkając na Qui-Gona. – Kiedy Cheng powiedział, że jesteśmy niewolnikami Republiki, moim pierwszym odruchem było zaprzeczenie. Ale w głębi siebie wiem, że nie jest to całkowicie głupi wniosek. Niestety nie mamy tak… eee… zdrowych relacji z Senatem jak za czasów Wielkiej Republiki.

\- Niestety – westchnął Qui-Gon. – Nie mamy.

\- Tak szczerze, Mistrzu, to zupełnie nie umiem wyobrazić sobie, że Zakon staje się zły – marszcząc brwi, stwierdził Padawan Jedi. - Albo zepsuty. Ale mam nadzieję, że gdyby działo się coś złego, nie byłbym aż tak ślepy i głupi, by tego nie zauważyć.

 _Nie tak jak Yuu-Li. –_ pomyślał z goryczą.

\- A nawet jeśli – dodał po chwili – to sądzę, że zostałbym i próbowałbym to zmienić, zamiast odchodzić albo udawać, że niczego nie widzę.

Jinn najwyraźniej czekał na to konkretne zdanie od samego początku.

\- I w TYM właśnie cały sęk, mój Padawanie. „Zostałbym”. Pomyślałeś, że może Yuu-Li _też_ chciał zostać?

\- W sensie, że zostać i co? _Zmienić Chenga?_

\- Zmienić kogoś, kogo kochał od dziecka – podkreślił Qui-Gon. – Pamiętaj, że nie znamy pełnej historii tych dwojga. Nie wiemy, jak Cheng wcześniej się zachowywał. Całkiem możliwe, że w młodości nie wykazywał aż tylu niepokojących cech. Kiedy kogoś kochasz, a ten ktoś się zmienia, często zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę o wiele za późno. Wydaje mi się, że Yuu-Li próbował po prostu cofnąć czas… Rozpaczliwie pragnął wrócić do momentu, gdy Cheng wciąż był naiwnym młodzieńcem, błagającym ojca o możliwość poślubienia ukochanej osoby.

\- Kiedy tak o tym mówisz, to brzmi tak, jakby ten Książulek był w tym wszystkim ofiarą – wymamrotał Kenobi.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale przez krótki moment autentycznie współczuł Następcy Tronu.

\- Oni _wszyscy_ są ofiarami, Padawanie – łagodnie powiedział jego Mistrz. – Tłamsi ich ten sam system. Natomiast fakt, że to dostrzegasz… I że pomimo wielkiej niechęci do Chenga, potrafisz znaleźć w sercu powód, by przejąć się jego losem, tylko potwierdza to, co obserwuję już od jakiegoś czasu. Wyrastasz na pięknego i mądrego Jedi, mój młody uparty uczniu.

Policzki Obi-Wana pokryły się rumieńcem. Zbyt zawstydzony, by uśmiechać się prosto w twarz Mistrza, młodzieniec odwrócił głowę i udał, że intensywnie przypatruje się poduszkom. To trochę dziwne, że w tych okolicznościach Qui-Gon nazwał go „pięknym”. Komplement dotyczący mądrości wyglądał na zasłużony, jasne… ale _uroda?_

 _Pewnie chciał po prostu połechtać moje ego_ – drapiąc się po zaczerwienionym uchu, wywnioskował Kenobi. – _Nie da się ukryć, że po tym okropnym dniu, bardzo tego potrzebuję._

\- A skoro już jesteśmy przy systemie, który tłamsi ludzi… - po przedłużającej się chwili ciszy zagadnął Jinn. - Kilka tygodni temu spytałeś mnie, czy Jedi są niewolnikami. Po wszystkim, co się dzisiaj stało, sądzę, że jesteś już gotowy, by udzielić odpowiedzi. No więc? Jak ona brzmi?

Obi-Wan chwilę się zastanowił. Zaskakujące, ale znalezienie rozwiązania przyszło mu dość łatwo. Choć jeszcze wczoraj rozmyślał dokładnie nad tym samym problemem i męczył się, wysilając mózg, teraz odpowiedź zdawała się przyjść do niego sama z siebie.

\- N-nie jesteśmy niewolnikami, bo…

Zerknął na Mistrza, a kiedy ujrzał aprobujące skinięcie głową, mówił dalej:

\- Niewolnik to ktoś, kto nie może decydować o swoim losie. Jako Jedi mamy pewne zasady, których musimy przestrzegać i… Prawie zawsze musimy się liczyć z opinią Senatu, nawet gdy nam się to nie podoba i… My… Znaczy… Nie zawsze możemy postąpić tak, jakbyśmy chcieli, ale…

\- Ale?

\- Ale, koniec końców, to _my_ podejmujemy decyzje. W kluczowym momencie to _my_ postanawiamy, co zrobimy… Wybieramy jeden z wielu wariantów. Mamy wpływ nie tylko na własny los, ale również na los wielu istot. Jako Jedi nie jesteśmy niewolnikami. Po prostu… Mamy pewne ograniczenia.

Qui-Gon szeroko się uśmiechnął.

\- Piękny, mądry i do tego szybko się uczy. Nie mógłbym być z ciebie bardziej dumny. 

\- N-Nie mów takich rzeczy – wyjąkał zawstydzony Obi-Wan. – Wiem, że wciąż czeka mnie mnóstwo pracy. Wydawało mi się, że świetnie nad sobą panuję, ale wystarczył krótki pobyt tutaj, bym zupełnie stracił kontrolę nad emocjami! Jestem Jedi, a dałem się wytrącić z równowagi jak jakiś nastolatek…

\- Przecież jesteś nastolatkiem – zaśmiał się Jinn.

\- Wiesz, co mam na myśli, Mistrzu! – burknął Kenobi.

\- Tak, wiem – Mistrz Jedi spojrzał na protegowanego z mieszaniną rezygnacji i czułości. – Tak bardzo odstajesz od rówieśników, że czasem sam zapominam, jak bardzo jesteś młody. Ale zapominasz, że dojrzałość to nie tylko zachowanie. Bycie jedynym Padawanem, który nie robi błędów ortograficznych w raportach, nie czyni z ciebie dorosłego. Dlatego nie bądź dla siebie aż tak surowy. Zrozumienie siebie i własnych uczuć jest niesamowicie trudne i często zajmuje więcej czasu niż zgłębianie Mocy. Niektóre rzeczy przychodzą po prostu z biegiem lat. I nie mówię teraz wyłącznie o tobie.

Obi-Wan pytająco uniósł brew.

\- Chodzi mi o Yuu-Li – wyjaśnił Qui-Gon. – Po tym, jak się dzisiaj zachował, może ci się wydawać, że nigdy nie wyleczy się z miłości do Chenga, ale moim zdaniem nie warto go jeszcze skreślać. Ponieważ częściowo odciął się od Księcia, będzie miał okazję zobaczyć, jak wygląda życie wolnego człowieka. A osoby, które szczerze się o niego troszczą, takie jak Koren czy Laira, na pewno pomogą mu zrozumieć, jak wiele zyskuje, będąc panem własnego losu. Przekonasz się, że pewnego dnia będzie wdzięczny za to, co dzisiaj dla niego zrobiłeś. Podobnie jak pozostali niewolnicy.

W pamięci młodego Jedi zaczęły przeskakiwać obrazy z ostatnich kilku tygodni. Przypomniawszy sobie okrutne zabiegi Chenga, Kenobi poczuł, że chce mu się wymiotować.

\- N-nie – wyjąkał, opuszczając nogi na podłogę i odwracając się bokiem do Qui-Gona. – Oni _nigdy_ nie będą mi wdzięczni. Nienawidzą mnie!

\- Co takiego? – zdumiał się Jinn. – Padawanie, o czym ty mówisz?

\- Nie wiesz o wszystkim, co się działo w ostatnim czasie. Cheng… J-ja…

Paznokcie młodego Jedi tak mocno wpiły się w prześcieradło, jakby chciały je podrzeć. Obi-Wan nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na Mistrza, więc gapił się na swoje własne bose stopy, ocierające się o siebie w nerwowym geście.

Czuł, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma… Nie miał siły dłużej trzymać w tajemnicy swojej małej „wojenki” z Chegniem, ale z drugiej strony tak strasznie bał się tej rozmowy.

W końcu nie wytrzymał i drżącym głosem opowiedział Mistrzowi o tym, co Książę mu zaproponował, a także o tym, jak próbował go „zmotywować”, gdy usłyszał bardzo zdecydowane „nie”.

Sygnatura w Mocy Qui-Gona zaczęła emanować tak oczywistym gniewem, że Obi-Wan przez moment miał wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno wyczuwa swojego niezachwianego, świetnie panującego nad sobą mentora.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – oburzonym szeptem spytał Jinn.

\- Bałem się! – zrozpaczonym tonem wyznał młodzieniec.

\- Czego? Na Moc, Padawanie… Co ja takiego zrobiłem, że postanowiłeś nie zwierzyć mi się z tak poważnego problemu?

Obi-Wan wreszcie odważył się spojrzeć na Mistrza. Nieznacznie się uspokoił, widząc zmarszczone czoło i oczy pełne troski.

\- N-no bo… no bo wiem, jak podchodzisz do _tych_ spraw! – powiedział to o wiele ostrzej, niż planował. – Na misjach wchodzisz w… r-relacje z różnymi dziwnymi osobami, mówisz o stosunkach jakby to było _nic_ i w dodatku pozwalasz, by paczki z prezerwatywami walały ci się po kieszeniach, choć dobrze wiesz, że to JA piorę twoje rzeczy! – wyliczył, a kiedy uświadomił sobie, że to wszystko zabrzmiało jak oskarżenie, wziął głęboki oddech, powoli wypuścił powietrze z ust i dużo cichszym głosem dokończył. – J-ja… Ja po prostu… Bałem się, że powiesz mi coś w stylu: „No weź, Padawanie, to tylko seks! Było po prostu przespać się z Książulkiem i miałbyś problem z głowy!”

\- Och, Obi-Wan…

Qui-Gon skrzywił się, jakby coś sprawiło mu ból. Położył dłoń na karku protegowanego i delikatnie odwrócił głowę młodzieńca ku sobie.

\- Nigdy… _Przenigdy_ bym ci czegoś takiego nie powiedział! – oznajmił, patrząc Padawanowi w oczy. A po krótkiej chwili pauzy dodał: – Cóż… Gdyby chodziło o kogoś, kto by ci się podobał, może rzeczywiście trochę bym cię zachęcał, ale nigdy nie nakłaniałbym cię do pójścia do łóżka z kimś pokroju Chenga. Wydawało mi się, że to _oczywiste!_

\- Nie chodziło tylko o to – zbolałym głosem wymamrotał Obi-Wan. – Byłem prawie pewny, że mimo wszystko nie będziesz mnie namawiał. Tak na dziewięćdziesiąt procent.

\- Dziewięćdziesiąt procent! – Qui-Gon aż otworzył usta ze zdumienia. – Wyliczyłeś _dziesięcioprocentowe_ prawdopodobieństwo, że będę namawiał cię do seksu wbrew twojej woli?!

\- Albo, że sam pójdziesz z Chengiem do łóżka – zaciskając drżące palce na kolanach, szepnął Kenobi. – Powiedział, że ci to zaproponuje. Niby wiedziałem, że się nie zgodzisz, ale… Były momenty, gdy nie byłem tego taki pewny. Wiem, jak bardzo zależy ci na ludziach, Mistrzu. Wydawało mi się, że gdybyś mógł poprawić los wielu istot, to… M-może… Może po prostu wzruszyłbyś ramionami i zgodziłbyś się na warunki Księcia? Gdy tak o tym rozmyślałem, czułem się jak egoista. Właściwie to wciąż nie jestem pewny, czy dobrze postąpiłem. No bo, sam przyznaj… Jako Jedi powinniśmy myśleć o innych, a dopiero potem o sobie! Jak mogę być dobrym Jedi, skoro nie stać mnie było na poświęcenie własnego komfortu, by pomóc niewolnikom?! Mają rację, że mnie nienawidzą…

Jinn zamknął oczy i powoli pokręcił głową.

\- Wciąż przeżywam, że dałeś mi dziesięć procent szans na zostanie męską prostytutką – stwierdził, dramatycznie wzdychając. – Muszę to sobie przetrawić.

\- Wcale tak o tobie nie myślałem! – rozpaczliwie wyrzucił z siebie Obi-Wan. – O żadnym z nas tak nie myślałem… - dodał, już nieco ciszej. – Po prostu zastanawiałem się, gdzie leży granica poświęcania się dla innych. I było mi przykro, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że jesteś skłonny zrobić dla ludzi dużo więcej niż ja. Uznałem, że będziesz mną rozczarowany. Już i tak nie spełniam twoich oczekiwań, bo za mało przejmuję się losem Żywej Mocy.

\- Przejmujesz się jej losem o wiele bardziej, niż trzeba – ściskając ramię ucznia, podkreślił Qui-Gon. – Wcale nie uważam, że nie zależy ci na innych. Kiedy wyczulam cię na Żywą Moc, chodzi mi wyłącznie o to, że… Jakby to ująć… Czasami jesteś tak skoncentrowany na misji, że nie znajdujesz chwili, by dostrzec problemy pojedynczych jednostek. Choć, koniec końców, i tak odruchowo rzucasz wszystko, by pomóc ludziom. Właśnie dlatego to twoje obwinianie się wydaje mi się kompletnie absurdalne! Och, Obi-Wan…. Tak wiele musimy sobie wyjaśnić!

Mistrz Jedi przez chwilę milczał, pocierając pokryty zarostem podbródek. Kiedy wreszcie przemówił, z jego głosu były spokój i pewność. I niezachwiana wiara w słuszność własnych przekonań.

\- Spytałeś, gdzie leży granica poświęcania się dla innych. Prawda jest taka, że nie ma jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. ALE musisz mieć świadomość, że samo wyznaczenie granicy… Przyznanie przed samym sobą, że istnieją rzeczy, których byś nie zrobił, NIE jest oznaką egoizmu. W ten sposób pokazujesz, że jesteś wolnym człowiekiem, który sam decyduje, ile jest w stanie poświęcić. Że nie można go łatwo zmanipulować, by oddał więcej, niż _chce_ oddać. Zastanów się… Co by się stało, gdybyś przystał na układ Chenga?

\- Niewolnicy byliby mniej terroryzowani – marszcząc brwi, niepewnie odparł Kenobi. – Chyba.

\- No właśnie! – Qui-Gon triumfalnie uniósł palec. – „Chyba”. Nie miałbyś _żadnej_ gwarancji, że Cheng dotrzymałby słowa.

\- To samo mu powiedziałem. – Młodzieniec gniewnie szarpnął głową w bok i wbił rozżalony wzrok w podłogę. – Ale to wcale mi nie pomogło. Stwierdził, że nawet gdybym _miał_ gwarancję, to i tak bym mu odmówił. I że „ta cała bezinteresowność Jedi jest tylko na pokaz”.

\- No dobrze, w takim razie przyjmijmy, że rzeczywiście miałbyś gwarancję – westchnął Jinn. – Sądzisz, że pójście z Księciem do łóżka byłoby mądrą decyzją? Zastanówmy się, do jakich wniosków doprowadziłoby to Chenga. Po pierwsze, przekonałby się, że Jedi są tak samo podatni na manipulację emocjonalną, jak cała reszta. Uznałby, że skoro udało mu się z tobą, może spokojnie próbować tego samego z innymi. Po drugie, całkiem możliwe, że zdecydowałby się podnieść stawkę i zażądać od ciebie czegoś jeszcze. Na przykład zagrozić, że zabije ci Mistrza, jeśli nie dasz się przelecieć kilku jego niewolnikom, podczas gdy on będzie obserwował przedstawienie z kielichem wina. Swoją drogą, coś podobnego przydarzyło się mnie. Mistrz Dooku wcale nie miał pretensji, że wybrałem jego egzekucję zamiast orgii z urodziwymi kobietami i mężczyznami.

Obi-Wan wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale to prawda – Jego mentor nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. – Kosztowało mnie to mnóstwo silnej woli, ale nie dałem się złamać. Cóż… Zniosłem to nieco lepiej od ciebie, ale to dlatego, że zostałem gruntownie przeszkolony, jak postępować w takich sytuacjach. Mój nauczyciel zwykł mawiać: „Za każdym razem, gdy ulegasz szantażowi, Mistrz Yoda zabija kotka”.

Opowieść sprawiła, że Kenobi wreszcie się rozluźnił.

\- To musiało nieźle na ciebie działać.

\- Oj, tak – Z miną, jakby wyobrażał sobie martwe ciało słodkiego zwierzątka, Qui-Gon zacisnął usta i pokiwał głową. – Teraz widzę, że zaniedbałem tę część twojego treningu. Powinienem lepiej cię przygotować! Choć kotki raczej słabo na ciebie działają… Chyba większe wrażenie zrobiłaby na tobie obietnica, że „za każdym razem, gdy ulegniesz szantażowi, spalę Kodeks Jedi”.

Twarz młodzieńca ułożyła się w grymas, ale tylko na krótki moment.

Na Moc… przecież Kodeks Jedi nie występował w wersji papierowej! Ech… tak łatwo dał się wpuścić w maliny!

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że z każdą minutą tej rozmowy czuł coraz większą ulgę. Stopniowe uwalnianie się od wyrzutów sumienia było jak wyjmowanie z plecaka ciężkich kamieni. Ramiona Obi-Wana już od bardzo dawna nie były aż tak rozluźnione. Qui-Gon musiał to wyczuć, gdyż rozmasował uczniowi kark i z nutą pretensji wyszeptał:

\- Powinieneś mi o wszystkim powiedzieć. Powinieneś to zrobić już na samym początku!

\- A co by to dało? – Kenobi skierował unieszczęśliwiony wzrok na Mistrza. – I tak nie powstrzymałbyś Chenga. A gdybyś poszedł do Cesarza, byłoby jeszcze gorzej!

\- Może i tak. Ale przynajmniej odbylibyśmy tę rozmowę wcześniej i nie musiałbyś obwiniać się o podjęcie słusznej decyzji. Gdy myślę o tym, jak bardzo cierpiałeś, mam ochotę połamać Jego Książęcej Mości parę kończyn!

Palce na karku Obi-Wana przez krótki moment zadrżały od gniewu. Czerwieniąc się, młodzieniec obrócił głowę i pozwolił sobie na dyskretny uśmiech. Utraty opanowania przez jego Mistrza zdarzały się niezmiernie rzadko – kolekcjonował je jak cenne diamenty.

Lubił przypominać sobie o fakcie, że Qui-Gon nie był jedynie nauczycielem, ale również członkiem rodziny. Kimś na tyle bliskim, by mieć ochotę na rzeczy, których Jedi nie powinni nawet sobie wyobrażać!

\- Nie musisz nic mu łamać, Mistrzu – szepnął młody Jedi.– Nawet w myślach.

Nie poznawał własnego głosu. Jeszcze parę minut temu nie uwierzyłby, że będzie w stanie przemawiać z takim spokojem.

\- On nie jest wart tego, by życzyć mu cierpień – odezwał się ponownie, z każdym kolejnym słowem zyskując pewność, że doszedł do odpowiednich wniosków. - Gdybyśmy go skrzywdzili, pewnie wykorzystałby to na swoją korzyść. To byłoby jego zwycięstwo.

\- I zwycięstwo Ciemnej Strony – z powagą uzupełnił Qui-Gon. – Ona nigdy tak naprawdę nie znika. Walczy o miejsce w naszych sercach do dnia, gdy jednoczymy się z Mocą.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że kiedy spotkam kolejnego okrutnego księcia, poradzę sobie lepiej – westchnął Obi-Wan. – Chciałbym mieć w sercu wyłącznie światło.

\- Nie ma światła bez ciemności. Co więcej: czasem, by wyraźniej dostrzec światło, trzeba najpierw znaleźć się w ciemnym miejscu. Potężna niechęć, którą darzyłeś… i nadal darzysz Chenga, pozwoliła ci odkryć w sobie zupełnie nowe uczucia. Dobre uczucia. Jak chociażby współczucie dla tych, którzy życzą nam najgorszego. Nigdy nie szukaj miejsc bez ciemności, Padawanie. Szukaj sposobów, by zrównoważyć ciemność za pomocą światła.

Zdarzały się chwile, gdy Jinn brzmiał równie enigmatycznie, co Yoda – to właśnie była jedna z nich. Jednak Obi-Wan uświadomił sobie, że brak zrozumienia wyjątkowo mu nie przeszkadza. Podskórnie czuł, że to jedna z tych lekcji, do których musi po prostu dojrzeć. Pewnego dnia pojmie, co jego mentor miał na myśli. Pewnego dnia…

Teraz po prostu powiedział:

\- Cieszę się, że porozmawialiśmy, Mistrzu. Miałeś rację. Powinienem zwierzyć ci się o wiele wcześniej. Przepraszam, że w ciebie zwątpiłem.

\- No cóż… są i dobre strony – radośnie odparł Qui-Gon. – Przynajmniej mogę ponapawać się faktem, że przyznałeś mi rację!

\- Częściowo – unosząc brew, sprostował Kenobi. – Przyznałem ci rację tylko _częściowo!_ Musisz przyznać, że miałem powody do obaw. Może gdybyś nie prowadził takiego… eghm… Gdybyś tak bardzo nie folgował _niektórym_ swoim potrzebom, nie bałbym się z tobą o tym rozmawiać.

\- Och! A skoro już jesteśmy przy folgowaniu potrzebom… - Jinn błyskawicznie podłapał temat.

 _Nie!_ – czując rosnącą panikę, pomyślał Obi-Wan. – _Tylko nie to! Nie, nie, NIE!_

Doskonale wiedział, co zaraz usłyszy. Jego Mistrz miał fiksację na punkcie Wiadomego Tematu od ponad roku, czyli od odkrycia pierwszego poplamionego prześcieradła. Zadziwiające, że ktoś, kto regularnie wymigiwał się od obowiązków domowych, postanowił zrobić (pierwsze od bardzo dawna) pranie AKURAT w momencie, gdy było to dla Kenobiego najbardziej upokarzające!

Obi-Wan powstrzymałby go od zrobienia tego prania, gdyby akurat nie był w toalecie.

Powtarzając czynność, której chwilę temu nierozsądnie dopuścił się u siebie w łóżku…

\- Ponieważ tak czy siak tutaj utknęliśmy, mógłbyś wykorzystać czas _nie tylko_ na trening Jedi! – Qui-Gon porozumiewawczo mrugnął do ucznia, na co tamten omal nie zemdlał ze wstydu. – Jak mawia Mistrz Yoda: „zanim zgłębimy Moc, powinniśmy najpierw zgłębić samych siebie”. Inicjacja seksualna jest bardzo ważna, by zrozumieć…

\- Do piekieł Sithów, Mistrzu, _poważnie?!_ – piskliwym głosem wyrzucił z siebie młodzieniec. – Musisz mnie tym maltretować?! Akurat TERAZ?!

\- A czy będzie lepsza okazja, by nakłonić cię, żebyś wreszcie się przełamał? – Jinn nie dał się zniechęcić. Wciąż raczył protegowanego tym swoim upierdliwym, radosnym uśmiechem. – Padawanie, ja tylko niepokoję się o stan twojej psychiki! Odmawianie sobie podstawowych potrzeb nigdy nikomu nie wyszło na dobre.

\- Chyba mamy inne pojęcie o tym, jakie potrzeby należy uznać za „podstawowe”.

\- Posłuchaj, nie ma się czego wstydzić! Jesteś na tyle odpowiedzialny, że na pewno nigdy nie zapomniałbyś o zabezpieczaniu się, dlatego nie widzę powodu, dla których miałbyś odmawiać sobie…

\- Miałem dzisiaj wystarczająco przeżyć! – Obi-Wan zmierzył Mistrza wściekłym spojrzeniem. – Możesz łaskawie dać mi spokój?

\- Słuchaj, wiem, że trochę obawiasz się pierwszego razu, ale nie masz czym się martwić, bo on za każdym razem wychodzi fatalnie. Jest jak pierwszy sparing.

\- Chyba, cholera, żartujesz…

\- Nie, nie żartuję. Rozumiesz, jest strasznie niezgrabnie, niezręcznie, czasem celujesz, a nie możesz trafisz…

\- Nie to miałem na myśli!

\- Ale najlepsze jest to, że gdy już masz to za sobą, jesteś już jakby przeszkolony i nie masz problemu z dotarciem do mety, więc możesz dobrze się bawić i…

\- Na gacie Yody, nie mogę tego słuchać! – Obi-Wan zatkał sobie uszy, zerwał się na nogi i ruszył w stronę balkonu. – Na, na, na, na, nic nie słyszę, na, na, na, na, na!

\- Po pierwsze, Mistrz Yoda nie nosi bielizny! – zawołał wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony Qui-Gon. – A po drugie, ignorowanie własnego Mistrza jest bardzo niedojrzałe!

\- Chyba, że Mistrz sam jest niedojrzały i daje ci wykłady o seksie, jednocześnie wyjąc ze śmiechu – Kenobi wycedził przez zęby.

Jinn splótł palce na karku i ułożył plecy na stosie poduszek.

\- Wiesz, gdybyś jednak zmienił zdanie i postanowił wyjść z dziewiczej skorupy… - wymruczał leniwym tonem. – Jego Cesarska Mość przedstawił mnie kilku urodziwym kobietom i mężczyznom, którzy mają dużo cierpliwości i…

\- NIE będę tego słuchał!

Obi-Wan już prawie wyszedł na taras. Akurat kładł dłoń na klamce oszklonych drzwi, gdy ciekawość zwyciężyła. Zaintrygowany, obrócił się przez ramię, by spojrzeć na wnerwiającego faceta, który był jego nauczycielem.

\- Mistrz Yoda nie nosi bielizny?

\- Wiem od Mistrza Dooku. – Qui-Gon jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ugh, wolę nie pytać, czego jeszcze się od niego dowiedziałeś! Idę na balkon, zanim wybuchnie mi mózg.

Starając się nie zwracać uwagi na dobiegające zza pleców rechoty Jinna, młodzieniec wyszedł na taras. Było to jedyne miejsce na tej znienawidzonej planecie, które jako tako lubił. A zwłaszcza wieczorem.

Po zachodzie słońca pałac stawał się bardzo cichy. Jedynym dźwiękiem dobiegającym z oddali był szum chłodnego wiatru, który łaskotał obnażony tors Obi-Wana, przyjemnie kontrastując z ciepłym powietrzem.

Padawan Jedi oparł przedramiona o balustradę z marmuru i wydał ciche westchnienie ulgi. Tego właśnie było mu trzeba po tym szalonym dniu! Spokojnego zakątka, w którym nie docierały do niego ani wstrętne docinki Chenga, ani płaczliwe wyznania Yuu-Li, ani durnowate pomysły Qui-Gona. Nachodzące na siebie księżyce, Garro i Gorra dawały wystarczająco dużo światła, by podziwiać przylegające do pałacu ogrody. Nie były tak starannie przystrzyżone jak te wewnątrz murów – przypominały dżunglę. Obi-Wan lubił na nie patrzeć i wyobrażać sobie historie rozgrywające się pod wielkimi różowo-zielonymi liśćmi.

Może jakiś lokalny drapieżnik właśnie zbudził się z drzemki i ruszył na conocne łowy? Albo rodzinka uratowanych przez Jinna waraktyli przemykała pomiędzy pniami drzew w poszukiwaniu nowego domu? Ciekawie byłoby też, gdyby jacyś ludzie spróbowali wymknąć się z pałacu i przekraść się na położone niedaleko lądowisko. Choć raczej nikt poza dwoma Jedi nie miał raczej powodów, by decydować się na tak radykalny krok.

Ale czy na pewno?

Obi-Wan dostrzegł pomiędzy drzewami jakiś ruch i jednocześnie wyczuł w Mocy subtelną nerwowość. Z początku uznał, że oczy i umysł płatają mu figla, więc kilka razy zamrugał i pochylił się w stronę barierki, by lepiej widzieć. Przy dużej ilości stresu, różnego rodzaju omamy nie były niczym dziwnym…

Ale nie, wyglądało na to, że jednak wcale mu się nie zdawało.

Gdy uważniej się przyjrzał, dostrzegł zakapturzone sylwetki dwóch osób. Pierwsza z nich miała kobiece kształty i duży zaokrąglony brzuch. Spośród wolnych ludzi i niewolników, którzy dzisiaj przebywali w pałacu, Obi-Wan zapamiętał tylko jedną osobę w ciąży. Lairę. Towarzyszący jej mężczyzna szedł nieco z przodu, odginając gałęzie drzew. Za którymś razem zagapił się i oberwał w plecy potężnym liściem. Coś podobnego nie powinno być szczególnie bolesne, a mimo to tajemniczy mężczyzna aż zgiął się w ból. Zupełnie jakby miał na plecach rany, które wciąż się goiły. Rany po chłośnie. Koren!

\- Co do…?!

Obi-Wan nie dokończył zdania, gdyż czyjaś duża dłoń zakryła mu usta. Młodzieniec obrócił głowę i zobaczył Qui-Gona, który nie wiedzieć kiedy, znalazł się obok niego na balkonie. Mistrz Jedi obserwował przedzierającą się przez ogród parę z poważną miną.

Kenobi powoli odsunął dłoń nauczyciela.

\- Mistrzu… - zagaił dyskretnie. – Jak myślisz, czy to… Czy to Koren i Laira?

Qui-Gon krótko skinął głową. Z jego opanowanej miny ciężko było cokolwiek wyczytać. Natomiast można było wyciągnąć wnioski z tego, czego się _nie_ wyczytało - Jinn powinien być równie zszokowany rozgrywającą się sceną, co jego uczeń, ale z jakiegoś powodu _nie był._ To wydało się młodemu Jedi nieco podejrzane.

\- Co się dzieje, Mistrzu? – zniecierpliwionym szeptem dopytywał Obi-Wan. – Gdzie oni idą? Wiesz, co planują?

Jedyną odpowiedzią Qui-Gona było ciche westchnienie. Ciekawość Padawana coraz bardziej rosła.

\- Jeśli nie wiesz, albo nie chcesz się ze mną podzielić swoimi przypuszczeniami, to powiedz chociaż, czy powinienem się martwić – z rezygnacją opuszczając ręce, mruknął Kenobi.

\- Nie, nie powinieneś.

Jinn nareszcie przerwał milczenie. Niestety nie po to, by cokolwiek wyjaśnić, ale po to, by odwrócić się napięcie i wrócić do apartamentu.

\- Chodź do środka – rzucił przez ramię. – Czas spać.

\- Spać? – Głowa Obi-Wana obracała się na prawo i lewo, kierując się raz w stronę Mistrza, raz w stronę ogrodu. – A-ale… No nie wiem… Nie powinniśmy czegoś zrobić? – kciukiem pokazując Lairę i Korena, wyjąkał młodzieniec.

\- Nie – z prostotą odparł Qui-Gon. – _Nie dzisiaj._ Dzisiaj powinniśmy wcześnie pójść spać. Zbieraj siły, Padawanie. Jutro będziemy mieć bardzo dużo do zrobienia.

To zabrzmiało jak zapowiedź poważnych kłopotów. Młody Jedi rzucił pod nosem „mam złe przeczucia” i niechętnie powlókł się za Mistrzem. A on naiwnie sądził, że to koniec popapranych przygód na tej planecie…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę bardzo dziękuję Mishi Akaitori.  
> Za korektę dodatkową niezmiernie dziękuję Tazkiel.
> 
> Dziękuję również wam wszystkim ;) - tym, którzy zostawiają kudosy, zadają pytania, komentują, albo po prostu zaglądają tutaj i w milczeniu cieszą się lekturą. 
> 
> Bardzo się cieszę, że mogę komuś sprawiać radość moją twórczością.
> 
> Jestem mega ciekawa, czy macie jakieś teorie odnośnie tego, co się wydarzy. 
> 
> Do zobaczenia wkrótce i niech Moc będzie z wami!


End file.
